Avenger: Eternal
by Buck Ink
Summary: Following the events of Revengeance, Gotham is now in the grip of The Maniac, a very unlikely opponent yet dangerous regardless. With the city now under his control and GCPD's new anti-vigilante Commissioner, danger is everywhere. Avenger must give it everything he's got if he is going to stop this new threat as well as save those close to him. Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or DC.
1. Chapter 1: A City Changed

**Chapter 1: A City Changed.**

 **Undisclosed Location**

Hush: "Haaa… Haaa…"

Sucking in oxygen and exhaling was a man with his face wrapped in bandages and tied to a chair. The room around him was dark with a bright light over him being the only light source. His head felt like it was going to explode out of his skull as beads of sweat ran down his face and groans escaped his mouth. This man was Thomas Elliot or Hush. A world-renowned surgeon who was recently liberated from Arkham Asylum following the recent breakout. But, he was anything but free. He had been dragged deeper into the freezing pits of Hell.

Maniac: "Are we sure that the drug worked? I'd hate for his valuable mind to self-implode on us."

A gleeful voice could be heard in the darkness around Hush. He couldn't even bare to move his head to find it as he was in so much pain.

Emma: "Relax, my sweet. The psychoactive drug I injected into him before I was arrested should start to wear off. It took a little time since Arkham has been dosing him with depressants on top, but he should be able to talk."

A elegant and soothing voice spoke malicious words to the man in front of her in the darkness.

Maniac: "That's good. Is Bane ready?"

Emma: "As soon as we give the word, he'll move in. He's very eager to get underway."

That was when steps began to echo from the darkness. They approached Hush slowly, and soon, entered the light. A man with short brown hair wearing a white suit blazer, purple shirt and slacks with a white tie and black shoes stepped towards Hush. Next to him was a younger girl in her late teens wearing a revealing white corset and white trousers with heels.

Hush: "You bitch, Emma. You can't seem to just leave me alone."

Emma looks down on Hush with a sneer.

Emma: "Call it an attraction of sorts. Think yourself lucky to be considered, Thomas. I don't usually have an interest in mere men."

The Maniac places his hand underneath Emma's chin and positioned her face to look towards his.

Maniac: "That makes me a lucky man, right?"

Emma forced a smile that went undetected to The Maniac as if she was repulsed by the touch.

Emma: "Right."

Hush couldn't help but chuckle at the display.

Hush: "Is it me or have you become so desperate for power that you would lay down for anyone, Emma? So much for the Grace family's standards and self-respect.

Emma made a foul expression as she turned and slapped Elliot with the back of her hand, however that did little to stop the chuckling of the bandaged man.

Hush: "Touched a nerve, did I?"

Emma was about to deliver another smack to the disrespectful Hush, but her arm was grabbed by The Maniac.

Maniac: "Calm down, babe. Allow me to deal with this."

Emma's expression didn't change, but she nodded and walked back into the darkness. Now alone with Hush, The Maniac sat down on the ground in front of his captive and crossed his legs.

Hush: "Who are you supposed to be?"

Maniac: "Right now, I'm the guy who saved you from Arkham."

Hush: "So? Want a thank you?"

Hush spoke fiercely, but that didn't dampen the mood of Maniac.

Maniac: "Kinda. You're quite a legend according to Emma. You once singlehandedly brought The Batman to his knees. Since I now control Gotham, Batman will become a problem. Just like his allies as well."

Hush: "What do you want from me?"

Maniac: "I want everything. You know who Batman is. You know who all of them are. I want their names."

Hush made a pained laugh as even in his situation he found the whole thing funny.

Hush: "You expect me to tell you that information for free? What do I get in return?"

The Maniac rubbed his chin as he gave it some thought. He slammed his fist into the palm of his hand when he figured out his next answer.

Maniac: "How about you get to live?"

Hush felt his sweat turn cold as that threat sunk in. Hearing that from a man with a smile on his face was terrifying, especially in this vulnerable predicament.

Hush: "You must have went to a lot of effort to break me out of Arkham. You won't kill me that easily."

Maniac: "Well… Maybe not. But, I can make it painful for you. It will be fun for me, but for you… How much do you think you can take, Thomas? For how long? Besides, if you don't talk, I may get bored and kill you anyway."

Hush could do nothing but stare into the eyes of The Maniac as he rose from the ground and his face came within inches of his own.

Maniac: "Now, shall we discuss business?"

* * *

 **Gotham City**

How are you supposed to feel after your failures? Defeated? Empowered? Maybe a bit of both?

For Riley Rivers, it was hard to tell. But one thing was for sure.

He felt alone.

It was the night and night was when the evil would slip through the cracks, but that was when the guardians would also make an appearance to counter them. What do you do though when the evil is your own flesh and blood?

On top of one of Gotham's high-rise buildings, Avenger stared at a photo of his family. His step-father, Kieran Troy. His younger sister, Charlotte Troy. And finally, his half-brother, Rick Troy.

Avenger: "Rick…"

For Avenger, things went from bad to worse. For the past week, Avenger had been dealing with a new criminal organisation run by The Maniac. A criminal who was actually closer to Avenger than most knew.

His real name was Rick Troy. After his girlfriend was attacked by The Joker, Rick began to go insane. He was incarcerated in Arkham Asylum where he was aided by Oswald Cobblepot, who he betrayed, and Norman Blake AKA Crimson and escaped. Crimson had craved a bloody pathway through Gotham as The Joker's soldier against Roman Sionis, The Black Mask. This bloody path led to both Joker and Sionis being killed, something that Avenger failed to stop despite his efforts.

Now his brother was in control of Gotham's criminal underworld with people like Emma Grace and Bane at his side as well as Thomas Elliot.

The reality that now Riley must fight against his own brother was a terrible one, especially after what has happened to his family in the past few months since he became Avenger. Like his father.

Michael Rivers was the motivation behind Riley's entire life. His choice to become a lawyer. His decision to become a vigilante following his "death" even now, he wanted to prove to his father that the system works.

Putting away the photograph and placing it into his utility belt, Avenger looked down towards the streets of Gotham. It was time to get back to work.

* * *

 **S.T.A.R Labs**

S.T.A.R Labs is one of the world's leading scientific research facilities that operates around the globe, conducting and experimenting various projects for the betterment of mankind. Canada, Europe, Australia, and Japan all have branches of the organisation with them having the central branch in Metropolis. But, Gotham had one of it's own and it was researching something incredible and out of this world…

Lead Scientist: "Careful. We don't want to damage or set off something."

A large metal box was being carried by the interns toward a containment cell that was so large and so thick with pure osmium, one of the world's densest metals, maybe even Superman couldn't break it.

Scientist: "What is inside this box?"

Lead Scientist: "With hope, a key to something incredible."

With that statement, the Lead Scientist watched as the box was being carried carefully towards the cell, but the scientist stopped before he reached the door, causing confusion to appear on the face of the Lead Scientist.

Lead Scientist: "What's wrong? Why did you stop?"

Scientist: "Key to something incredible? I like the sound of that."

Before anyone could react…

 _BOOM!_

The celling above was engulfed in an explosion, creating a hole where three men dressed in black special forces gear consisting of a mask, body armour, and army fatigues descended into the room through the hole on a abseiling rope. All of them carried automatic weapons and, on their body armour, there was a spray-painted white skull with guns underneath.

This team of mercenaries were known as The Bullet Club.

"Go, go, go!"

Quickly and efficiently, they strapped the scientist that didn't resist to an rope. S.T.A.R Security tried to stop them by firing their weapons at them, but they were outgunned and outmatched by the mercenaries.

Lead Scientist: "My God!"

The Lead Scientist dived for cover as the gunfire whizzed past him, doing his best not to get shot. Quickly, he tried to press on a button on the wall, but a bullet narrowed moved past his head and destroyed the console.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

One of the members of Bullet Club aimed their smoking weapon at the Lead Scientist. Another one motioned to the third to approach the Lead Scientist which he did.

Lead Scientist: "W-What are you doing?!"

Terrified, the Lead Scientist didn't resist when he was held at gunpoint and motioned to approach the abseiling rope. As he was forcibly strapped to the rope, he glared at the mercenaries around him.

Lead Scientist: "You all are insane. Do you have any idea what is in that box?! It's not some mere piece of technology!"

Despite the pleas of the Lead Scientist, the traitorous scientist smirked condescendingly at him as he held the box in his hand.

Scientist: "As you said, the key to something incredible."

The three Bullet Club members tugged twice on their rope and the five men were pulled up towards a helicopter that hovered above S.T.A.R Labs.

The two other Bullet Club members served as pilot and co-pilot as the rope was pulling the men below upwards, but disaster struck. The pulley mechanism that controlled the rope stopped.

"Bullet 2 & 6! What's happening up there?!"

The co-pilot left his seat and went into the cargo area, only to see that a collapsable baton was jammed into the mechanism.

"What the?!"

Avenger: "You guys again?"

The Bullet Club member turned to receive a fist to his face, knocking him to the ground. Disoriented by the blow, he looked up to see Avenger there with a stern expression, at least what could be told from his lower face.

Avenger: "I should have known you wouldn't stay in Blackgate. But, you're going right back."

The pilot turned his head to see Avenger standing there. Quickly, he grabbed the radio and began shouting through it.

"Prime Tango has arrived! Avenger is here!"

Delivering the warning to his fellow Bullet Club members, those that were attached to the rope, took a combat knife from a holster on their thigh and cut the rope, falling onto the rooftop. Holding the Lead Scientist at gunpoint, they begun to move down the fire escape.

Back inside the helicopter, the pilot tried to shoot Avenger with his sidearm, but it is kicked out of his hands. With the speed and finesse of an experienced soldier, he pulls out his own combat knife and slashes at Avenger who dodges the first couple of swings before catching his attacker's arm and thrusting his palm into his elbow, almost bending it unnaturally. Crying out in pain, the Bullet Club member drops his knife before Avenger whacks his elbow across the mercenary's chin, knocking him unconscious. The one that Avenger knocked down earlier got back up and tried to sneak up on him, but as if he had an omnipotent sense of his surroundings, Avenger twisted his body and kicked the co-pilot out of the helicopter. Avenger grabs his leg before he fell out and tossed him back inside the cockpit.

Avenger: "You guys never learnt from the last beating I gave you."

Speaking in disappointment, Avenger walks over to the cockpit. The helicopter was still in mid-air, but it was just hovering. He wanted to land it before it had the chance to crash. So using the stick and pedals, he slowly moves the helicopter towards another rooftop to land it. Looking at the hundreds and hundreds of buttons in front of him, Avenger couldn't help but wonder what each one does, but he knew that this helicopter likely had weapons.

Avenger: "How did the Bullet Club get their hands on a chopper like this?"

He mused to himself as he walked over to the pulley mechanism, pulling out his baton, and, using the rope, tied up the two members that he knocked out.

Avenger: "I don't want you two going anywhere."

Now with the helicopter and the pilot and co-pilot secured, Avenger had to save the Lead Scientist. Whatever the Bullet Club were here after, it wasn't good at all.

* * *

 **GCPD Headquarters**

In the office of Commissioner Quentin Harrison, a gruff middle-aged man with a greyed beard and hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a black suit. He was writing on a few documents. Authorisation documents that had to be approved. He put his hand in his drawer and pulled out a small plastic tub filled with a cream, he applied a thin layer of it to his face until it was completely rubbed in.

Quentin Harrison is a former police captain in Chicago that recently replaced James Gordon as GCPD Commissioner after his dismissal. Quentin has since declared a shoot-to-kill order for any vigilantes and has the city in a stalemate with local crime which had decreased drastically since the latest crime lord took charge. It was as if when the order got smarter, so did chaos.

The telephone on his desk rang and Quentin quickly picked it up, placing it to his ear.

Quentin: "Hello, Commissioner Harrison speaking… Why, good evening, Miss Head."

A smile came over Quentin's face as he spoke.

Meanwhile inside the department offices, Renee Montoya was drinking a glass of what seemed to be scotch at her desk. She was somewhat disillusioned by her job now that Gordon was gone. Things were going from bad to worse. She had always had respect for the Bat Family and all those people that put their lives on the line in a world where no one could be considered normal, and now, she was expected to shoot them on sight?

The door opens and Renee quickly puts the bottle away. Stepping through the door is Detective Margret Sawyer. While Renee thought that she had scurried the alcohol away, Sawyer did notice.

Sawyer: "Drinking again, Renee? On the job?"

Sawyer spoke with disappointment evident in her tone and she crossed her arms. Montoya could do nothing but sigh.

Renee: "Give me a break, Maggie. What else can I do when the world is collapsing around us?"

Sawyer: "I know that you're torn up about Jim. But, we still have a job to do. We'll just have to deal with this."

Renee: "Don't give me that crap, Maggie! How many times has Batman saved our asses? Heck, Avenger himself saved the Mayor and the whole city last week from a chemical weapon. And what does Hady do? He fires the real Commissioner and installs one that wants to kill off those same people."

Sawyer didn't know what to say. In truth, she had little faith in the new Commissioner Harrison, but what could she do about it against the powers that be?

That was when there was a knock on the door. It was the Commissioner himself.

Quentin: "Detectives Montoya and Sawyer. We have a break-in report at S.T.A.R Labs."

Renee picked her weapon and, when she picked up her badge, she hesitated. But, she made her way out of the office and Sawyer was about to follow, but she was stopped by Commissioner Harrison.

Quentin: "Detective Sawyer, I have an assignment that requires your attention."

Sawyer made a confused expression.

Sawyer: "What about S.T.A.R Labs?"

Quentin: "We can handle it, but first, I need you to find someone."

Sawyer: "Who?"

* * *

 **Batcave**

Underneath Wayne Manor, there were a series of subterranean tunnels that served their purpose, housing the headquarters of the World's Greatest Detective. Sitting at the giant computer on one of the various platforms, Bruce Wayne was typing away, running through the many case files that existed inside this powerful supercomputer.

Walking up the steps behind him, his butler, Alfred Pennyworth carrying a silver tray with a dome lid over it approached.

Alfred: "Still hard at work, sir? Why don't you take a small break?"

Bruce: "You know me, Alfred. No rest for the weary."

Alfred places the silver tray next to where Bruce was working. He takes off the lid to reveal a fine dish of elegant and adequately prepared food.

Alfred: "You have barely rested since your trip to Kahndaq where you and the Justice League narrowly stopped International war."

Bruce: "The reason being that Gotham has changed drastically in my absence. The Joker and Black Mask are dead and, in their place, is a new lunatic at the reigns along with Bane and Emma Grace."

Shortly after the Watchtower exploded during the events of Silent War, Vandal Savage attacked Kahndaq with an army. The Justice League intervened and prevented Black Adam from declaring war. Avenger was left in charge of Gotham during that time while the city was in the middle of a crime spree. Black Mask was killed by Crimson and Rick Troy murdered The Joker.

Alfred: "Yes, but who could have foreseen Deathstroke or Bane's involvement in all this?"

Bruce: "There's also this new Commissioner. Quentin Harrison. A former police captain from Chicago. According to his file, he was known to be a rather impressive officer of the law. His arrest record second only to Michael Rivers."

Alfred: "Oh my. If it wasn't for the shoot to kill order, he would sound perfect."

"It seems like Rivers has screwed up big time."

Entering the Batcave via the stairs from the Wayne Manor was a young child with a clear resemblance to Bruce.

Alfred: "Master Damian, did you have a good time with the Titans?"

Damian Wayne scoffs as he listened to the butler.

Damian: "Fine, but they couldn't keep up. I leave Gotham for only five seconds and it seems like it is moments from implosion."

Bruce: "We haven't crossed that bridge yet, Damian, but we will need to be a lot more careful from now on. Rick Troy is a psychopath with the business connections of Emma Grace and Bane's criminal empire backing him."

Bruce, with a puzzled expression, carefully scans the file he has on Bane. A young boy, forced to serve his father's prison sentence in the Santa Prisca prison, who grew into a hardened criminal with overwhelming strength and genius-level intellect. He is a dangerous opponent that even Batman would think twice before tackling head-on.

Bruce: "Why would Bane work as a hired hand for an unknown like Rick Troy?"

Damian walks up beside his father with his arms crossed.

Damian: "Why else, Father? He wants you dead."

* * *

 **Gotham Streets**

After their helicopter escape was foiled by Avenger, four out of the six members of Bullet Club consisting of the fake scientist, who was now wearing a mask and body armour over his uniform, and the three others with one holding the S.T.A.R Labs scientist at gunpoint, made their way across the vacant and dark streets of Gotham.

Avenger: "Let him go, Bullet Club."

Avenger's voice could be heard above them, but they couldn't tell from where it was coming from. Aiming their weapons around and checking every angle, Bullet Club kept moving with one of them focused on shooting the Lead Scientist if Avenger showed himself. As long as they had a hostage, there was still a chance.

"This box better be worth it."

One of them said as they hurried through the streets.

Lead Scientist: "Look, please listen! What's inside that box is too dangerous to just sell on the streets. It can only be safely contained at S.T.A.R Labs, so please!"

The fake Scientist held a gun to the forehead of the pleading man.

"We have our orders. We plan to carry them out."

Avenger: "Even if you end up in prison again?"

 _BRATATATATATA!_

One of the members began shooting in a location where he believed the voice was coming from, but he only hit stone from the building in front of him.

"Cease fire! Are you trying to bring the police here?!"

Quickly, the group move into the alleyway where a black van is waiting for them. They quickly push their hostage into the back and while two get in the back, another two enter the front driver and passenger seats. When the driver tries to start the car, however, it doesn't respond.

"I thought this van was checked and inspected!"

The driver yells out as he continues to turn the key in the ignition unsuccessfully. The passenger gets out of the van and checks underneath the hood of the van. The cables connecting to the battery had been cut and recently as well.

"Avenger! He cut the cables!"

There was no response from the driver. With a feeling of trepidation, the Bullet Club member slowly pushes down the hood of the van, only to see Avenger sitting in the passenger seat with the driver knocked out against the windshield. Raising his gun, he tries to fire, but the vigilante dives through the glass onto the mercenary, delivering a solid knockout punch to the head.

Inside the back of the van, the two remaining members were unsure of what just happened, but either their partners or Avenger had just been taken down.

"Go out there and check, Bullet 3."

One of the Bullet Club spoke to their other. His expression couldn't be seen due to his mask, but his mask was damp with sweat. He knew going out there was like asking whoever was out there to take you down.

"Give me the hostage."

The tension between the two remaining members of Bullet Club was thick with combustible elements as the cohesion between brothers in arms began to weaken. There was a silence between the two, but both did the same thing; eyeing the box that they stole before.

Noticing their gaze, the Lead Scientist tried to struggle free, knowing what they were about to do. He didn't care if he was gonna get shot for struggling, but what was in that box was far worse.

"Stop struggling!"

The door at the back of the van swung open and a baton flew through the opening, rebounding off the steel interior and bouncing off the skulls of the Bullet Club members like a ball before returning from where it came. Avenger appeared at the opening, catching his baton and firing his grapnel gun which launches a hook that attaches to the lab coat of the Lead Scientist. Avenger pulls him out of the grip of the Bullet Club and catches him as he is pulled forward.

"Damn it! Shoot him!"

They opened fire, but the order came too late as Avenger moved away with the Lead Scientist, taking away the only protection that they had against the vigilante.

They now only had one hope left…

Outside, Avenger moved the Scientist to a safe distance, but he was panicked. The fear of demons in his soul.

Lead Scientist: "No! Forget about me! Stop them before they open the box!"

The look of sheer terror in the eyes of the man made Avenger question what they were working on in S.T.A.R Labs, but there was little time to ask about it.

Inside the van, the two remaining members of Bullet Club began to open the containment box that held something inside. Whatever the contents were, it was valuable and powerful to say the least. What was revealed was a dark red and golden cube-like objects with various designs that appeared out of this world. It glistened and glowed as though the mortal eyes of the two men around the cube laid eyes on a jewel from the Gods.

As Avenger ran towards the van…

 _BOOM!_

A sonic boom echoed throughout the alleyway and beyond, cracking and shattering glass which fell to the ground. The force of this boom knocked Avenger down to the ground. When he looked towards the van, he saw a portal that resembled a tunnel. He had seen these before.

Avenger: "A Boom-Tube?!"

The Lead Scientist fell to his knees in horror as he saw the Boom-Tube open.

Lead Scientist: "They opened it… They opened the Fatherbox!"

Avenger had also heard that before. It was an upgraded version of the Motherbox that he used during the events of Silent War to get to the Watchtower. Cyborg has a Fatherbox installed in his cybernetic body.

"Quickly! Inside!"

One of the Bullet Club members said as he motioned to the one disguised as a Scientist to follow, but he didn't move. When his comrade was about to go over to him…

 _BLAM!_

The fake Scientist fired his gun at him. The bullet traveled though his head, killing him instantly. As his body fell to the ground, the fake Scientist didn't seem to mind that he just murdered his brother in arms. He stared at the Boom-Tube as if he was mesmerised by the power he held in his hand. The Fatherbox called out to him in a voice that only he heard. It was whispering in his ear, promising power and glory if he entered the portal.

Avenger got to his feet quickly and ran towards the lone member of Bullet Club as he dove into the Boom-Tube. He fired his grapnel gun which attached to the man's belt and he tried to pull as hard as he could to pull the mercenary out of the Boom-Tube, but the force that was pulling inside the tube was too much for Avenger to overcome. Eventually, the belt snapped off and the member of Bullet Club vanished inside as the tube closed.

Whoever that man was, he just escaped with the Fatherbox. A dangerous object for a single person to wield.

Looking back, Avenger noticed the dead member of Bullet Club and he was reminded of how terrible the past two weeks have been. He failed to save Black Mask or The Joker. These were all terrible men who delighted in murder and chaos, but Riley wanted Justice for these men and the possibility of redemption, not more death.

He couldn't continue to let this happen.

Although one of the Bullet Club were dead, there was still one nearby that was alive and could answer a few questions…

And then the wail of sirens could be heard closing in fast. They appeared as though they had a portal of their own and several GCPD officers got out of the squad cruisers and aimed their handguns at Avenger. That was when Avenger saw him. The new Commissioner of GCPD: Quentin Harrison.

Quentin: "Avenger. I thought that you would be here."

Avenger: "How so, Commissioner?"

Quentin: "I read the file. You're the one who locked up Bullet Club last time."

Quentin shook his head, dismissing his current thoughts. The way he stared at Avenger wasn't the look of a officer of the law looking at a criminal, but a regretful man. For some reason, Avenger felt something familiar coming from this man.

Quentin: "It doesn't matter anyway. Lie down with your hands behind your head or we will open fire. This is your first and last warning."

Behind Quentin were an entire squad of GCPD's Major Crimes Unit, a unit that is often dealing with gunmen and psychopaths. All of them had Avenger in their crosshairs…

 _BLAM!_

However one of them, Detective Renee Montoya, fired a shot. The shot hit the steam pipes, causing the steam to flow out, separating Avenger from Commissioner Harrison. The Commissioner made no attempt to follow and held up his hand, signalling to the officers to hold their fire, much to the confusion of the officers.

Captain: "Why didn't we fire? He couldn't have gotten far."

Quentin: "He won't get far. We have a chopper on him. It would have been a waste of bullets anyway, he was gone the second the steam appeared."

Quentin turned towards Montoya who held a defiant look.

Quentin: "Captain. Place Detective Montoya under arrest."

The Captain was somewhat reluctant, but he did as he was instructed. He forcibly pulled Montoya's arms around her back and handcuffed her hands. She glared at Quentin as he stepped directly in front of her.

Quentin: "Renee Montoya, you are under arrest for the obstruction of justice and disobeying a direct order not to fire your weapon. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will…"

Renee: "I know my damn rights, Harrison!"

Montoya yells into Quentin's face as she is placed into the back of a GCPD cruiser. With her detained, Quentin pulls a radio out of his suit pocket and calls the helicopter that is patrolling the area from the skies.

Quentin: "Dark Sky 5, do you have a visual on the suspect?"

The helicopter uses it's searchlight to look in whatever dark areas that Avenger may have run to, but the pilot couldn't find the vigilante.

Pilot: "Negative. No visual on suspect. He's gone."

Quentin turns off his radio. While his target may have escaped, he didn't seem to be angry about it. He remained calm and composed in spite of this setback.

Quentin: "I would have been shocked if it was that easy."

Quentin turned back towards the police captain.

Quentin: "Take Detective Montoya back to the station. Take The Bullet Club in as well and transport them to Arkham. Call a coroner for the body."

Captain: "Roger that, sir. But… Do you think that it was Avenger that killed him?"

Quentin: "Unlikely. The vigilantes in Gotham are known not to use guns. No, since there are four members of the BC in custody and one dead, I'm assuming that the final one may be our culprit."

A few city blocks over, Avenger peeked out from behind a wall on the rooftop to watch for the GCPD chopper to pass. The last thing he wanted was to be in a chase with the GCPD. However, now interrogating any of the captured Bullet Club was an impossibility.

Avenger could only look at the belt still in his hand. The only clue he had why the Bullet Club was stealing Apokoliptian technology.

Avenger quickly got off the streets. GCPD was in full force tonight, the wail of sirens could be heard from any street in the city. It was something that Avenger actually appreciated, that the police were this productive, although they were chasing vigilantes with a shoot to kill order. That brought up the question as to why Commissioner Harrison didn't open fire on him straight away.

However, the more immediate question was why Bullet Club tried to still a Fatherbox and who were they working for.

Riley managed to get home and enter his bedroom through his window, quickly changing from his costume into pyjamas, locking the suit into one of his briefcases. Going to his window, he peeks out to see his bike had returned to the house thanks to its autopilot system. Pulling a remote of his desk, he aims it at the door and presses a button to open the door and presses the button on his watch to activate the bike and it drives into the garage.

As the garage door closes, Riley stares at the belt that he took from the man who escaped into the Boom-Tube. Chance were that whoever hired the Bullet Club had the Fatherbox and a item as powerful as that shouldn't be in the hands of anyone. He had to find out what was going on and soon…

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

A knock at Riley's door caused him to quickly hide both the belt and his briefcase under the bed.

Kerry: "Riley? Are you awake?"

Quickly grabbing some documents from his drawer, he places them in piles on the desk before getting out of the chair.

Riley: "Yes. Coming…"

Riley unlocks the door and opens it to see his mother standing there.

Kerry: "You're actually here. Normally, you're at your law firm building."

Riley: "Yeah. I managed to make it home for tonight. How didn't you notice me coming through the front door?"

Riley jokes as he speaks. Kerry is unaware of her son's dual identity, so keeping her far away from Avenger was a priority for him.

Kerry: "You probably sneaked upstairs and I didn't hear you."

Riley: "Probably. Is something wrong?"

Kerry: "Nothing. I just wanted to check if you were actually here and if you were okay."

Kerry sat on the bed, facing her son who looked at her with a confused expression.

Riley: "What do you mean?"

Kerry: "That girlfriend of yours, Lauren. Didn't she leave the other day?"

Riley cast his eyes downward. Last week, shortly after The Joker was killed by Rick Troy, Lauren revealed that she had accepted a job at CatCo in National City since her mother was struggling with financial problems. She had recently left for the airport to depart for the new city and her mother and Vicki Vale said their goodbyes, except Riley. Feeling as though he may try to stop her from going, he never actually said goodbye himself but watched from a distance as she entered the airport and left on the plane. Riley felt that a hole had been left by her absence, it was a pain that was foreign to him.

Riley: "She did. I understand why she left, she did it for her mother."

Kerry: "But what about you? You've never had a girlfriend before, Riley, so you haven't had the experience to deal with that kind of stuff."

Riley didn't want to deal with his emotions in terms of Lauren and his breakup. He wanted to focus on something else. Anything else.

Riley: "I'm fine. What about Kieran? How is he?"

Kerry scoffed.

Kerry: "He doesn't look like a man who cares that his son is out there and needs help. He'd rather bury himself in work than try looking for him."

Riley: "What can he possibly do? I don't mean to take Kieran's side, but what can he do? He still has Charlotte to take care of."

Kerry: "You mean I take care of. She spends more time in this house than she does with her father. It feels like ever since I turned out to be Charlotte's mother, he treats me more like a babysitter than the mother of his child."

Kerry spat out her words with venom.

Riley: "At least you get to reconnect with your daughter on a different level."

Kerry sighed at Riley's reasoning.

Kerry: "It's f*%#$€ up though, Riley. How can I possibly be Charlotte's mother and not even know it? How can I give birth to a child and not even know it? No amount of alcohol can do that to a person."

Riley didn't know how to answer that. He knew the reason why, but how can he tell his mother that his father hired Jarvis Tetch, a trained neuroscientist, to alter the memories of Riley, Kerry, and Kieran? Answer: he couldn't.

Riley: "Who knows, Mom. Gotham has a strange way of doing things."

Kerry: "Tell me about it…"

Kerry got up from Riley's bed and walked over to the door, taking one more look at Riley.

Kerry: "Are you sure you don't want to talk, Riley? About this thing with Lauren?"

Riley put on a smile and nodded.

Riley: "I'm sure. I'm fine for the time being."

Kerry: "If you say so. Night, Riley. Love you."

Riley: "Love you too, mom. Goodnight."

Kerry walks out the door, closing it behind her. Riley waited for a few moments, making sure that Kerry had returned to her room before he went back over to his door and locked it. Placing the documents he took out of his drawer back into his desk, he placed the hidden belt onto the desk and shined his desk lamp onto it.

Riley: "Now, let's see if I can find out where you came from."

Inspecting the belt closely, Riley found nothing out of the ordinary. But he took a good look at the logo: a sparkling diamond rose. Quickly using a laptop, he used an encryption code given to him by Harper Row so that no one could trace the IP Address. Searching up the sparkling rose image, he immediately found a business site called "Vider's Buckles", a small business selling belt buckles. Initially this seemed like a dead end, since there wasn't anything overly suspicious about the business… Except the time it was set up. Around the time, Emma Grace was in Blackgate. After her arrest, her businesses' assets were liquidated and the money was given to businesses all over Gotham by the Mayor to help boost the economy.

Vider's Buckles

Antigen Pharmacy

Nore Steel Mill

Dolore Workshops

Aloo Cafeteria

Lajo Spas

That was the public list of businesses that were given money from the liquidation of Grace Enterprises. However, all of their businesses were owned by the same person. A woman named Kayla Frost.

Riley: "Really?"

Riley asked sarcastically to himself. He wasn't buying this. He quickly searched for the name Kayla Frost and again found the list of businesses, but after checking each business website, he found the same introduction to the CEO Kayla Frost. As if, there was nothing about her other than that brief introduction.

As if a Kayla Frost never existed.

Riley: "Nice try, Emma."

Riley came to the conclusion that Emma Grace must have manipulated the money trail for her company's assets to pour into the six businesses and is using the alias Kayla Frost to covertly run the businesses which likely help provide the money for The Maniac's criminal empire.

That means that it was Emma that hired Bullet Club to raid S.T.A.R Labs to steal the Fatherbox, but the question was why?

It was tempting for Riley to suit up and head straight for Emma, but unfortunately, her Manor was burned down before her arrest, therefore he had no idea where to find the Queen of Crime. Not to mention, GCPD were probably looking everywhere for vigilantes. He decided that for now, he would sleep and he would hunt her down tomorrow.

With a large yawn, Riley crawled into bed and turned off the lamp.

* * *

 **GCPD Headquarters**

Back at the GCPD Headquarters, Renee Montoya sat in the interrogation room. This isn't the first time she had been arrested. Last time, she was arrested by then Commissioner Harvey Bullock and then suspended. It had been a few months since then… A new record for a cop in Gotham.

It wasn't long till Commissioner Quentin Harrison entered the interrogation room, carrying a dossier folder. Montoya didn't even look at him even when he sat directly in front of her. The silence between the two was quickly broken by Quentin whose expression of all-business didn't change.

Quentin: "Detective Montoya. You seem to have an issue with authority, don't you?"

Renee: "What gave you that idea?"

Renee refused to look into the eyes of Commissioner Harrison as she spoke nonchalantly of her current situation.

Quentin: "You had a problem when former detective Harvey Bullock was in charge and, quite often in the past, you disobey orders from most of your superiors."

Renee: "It often turns out that most of my superiors turn out to be corrupt bastards."

Quentin: "I see. You don't trust me. I understand. A brand new person comes from out of nowhere and replaces someone you respected a great deal. However…"

Quentin takes out some pictures from the folder and presents them to Renee. Each of them were pictures of Batman, Robin, Nightwing, Red Robin, Batgirl, and Avenger.

Quentin: "This is not a society we should be proud of. The one where we have to rely on men and women in masks to deal with injustices that we are sworn by our civil duty to solve."

Renee raised her eyebrow at Quentin.

Renee: "You think we can solve people like The Joker? Like The Penguin? Victor Zsasz?"

Quentin: "Why can't we? These people may be insane. They may not be insane. But, it is our duty regardless, Montoya."

Renee stares at Quentin for a second before she began to snigger at him. Her sniggering turns to outright laughter.

Renee: "Seriously, how old are you? Are you five years old? Or haven't you read up on Gotham before applying for a job here? Gotham isn't the kind of place where people like you live for too long. We wouldn't last without people like Batman. The criminals in this city aren't your normal run-of-the-mill criminals. These are monsters."

Quentin's expression never changed even though he was being laughed at by Montoya. He maintained the serene mind of a veteran officer of the law.

Quentin: "And the solution is to rely on men in capes? How ridiculous do you sound?"

Renee found herself frowning in annoyance in response to Quentin's words.

Quentin: "When men and women begin taking the law into their own hands, they believe themselves above the very rules that are in place to protect them. People like The Joker and Roman Sionis may have been the worst kind of people but they shouldn't have been killed. They should have seen a judge."

Renee: "Roman Sionis was killed by Norman Blake and The Joker was gunned down by an unseen assailant. It's not the fault of vigilantes."

Quentin: "I know. But, we know why Norman Blake wanted Sionis dead. I read the case file you and Sawyer kept on him. He wanted justice for a grave injustice and that resulted in many people killed across the city. Just because a few people in masks don't kill, their actions convince others that it is okay to seek out justice. That was the case with Norman Blake."

Renee: "Look what are you getting at? You aren't gonna convince me of anything. You haven't lived in Gotham long, so you know nothing about what you're even saying."

Quentin stared at Montoya with a rather sympathetic expression.

Quentin: "… Maybe not. But, I'm a quick learner. I've made a decision that, officially, I have to suspend you indefinitely without pay. But, I don't want you to go too far. You're too valuable, Montoya."

Renee: "What are you talking about?"

Quentin pulled another picture from the file in response to Renee's confusion. He placed the file in front of her. It was a picture of a woman in a black Bat suit with a red bat symbol on the chest. Her cowl allowed her pale skinned lower mouth to be exposed with red lipstick on her lips. Her crimson red hair also flowed freely from her head.

Quentin: "Batwoman."

Renee: "What about her? We know less about her than Batman."

Quentin: "I know enough."

Quentin provided another picture. This time of Renee herself with a woman with pale skin and short red hair. Renee felt a slight jolt of worry course through her body when she saw this picture.

Quentin: "This is you with Katherine Kane, ex-military and a wealthy socialite."

Renee: "What is this supposed to prove?"

Quentin makes a wry smile.

Quentin: "Shall I spell it out for you? I know that you and Miss Kane are in a relationship, Montoya. I know that Miss Kane is, in fact, Batwoman."

Renee lost the ability to speak when the Commissioner said this. She tried not to gasp, but it didn't matter. She couldn't protect her love.

Quentin: "I have more than enough evidence to arrest her. But, doing so would only get one vigilante off the streets. I want them all."

Renee: "What do you want from me?"

Renee said that through a sharp tone.

Quentin: "Continue your relationship. Report to me about Batwoman's activities and see if you can find anything out about the other Bat Family members. Keep in mind that this will be an off-the-books investigation, so keep this to yourself."

Renee stared at Quentin as if she couldn't believe what he was saying.

Renee: "You want me to spy on Kate for you? Forget it! I'd rather burn in Hell."

Quentin: "Then you will spend your days rotting in Arkham. And I'll send your beloved Kate with you. At least this way, maybe I can do something for your precious girlfriend."

Renee: "… You heartless bastard."

Quentin: "Looks like I know more about Gotham than you realise."

Quentin gathered all the pictures and placed them back into the folder and stood up from his seat.

Quentin: "This will stay between us. As long as you comply, no one else needs to know. If I discover that you tipped off any of the Bat Family. I will release the evidence to the entire city and I will have the full force of GCPD upon Katherine Kane before she knows what's happening. Trust me. I will find out if you tip her off."

Quentin takes the folder and he walks out of the interrogation room, leaving Renee alone with her thoughts.

Her girlfriend's secret was out and now Renee was going to be used as a weapon against her. Unable to do anything else, she raised her fist and slammed it against the desk in anger.

* * *

 **Blüdhaven**

Elsewhere in a bar in the city of Blüdhaven, a rough, large man is staggering out of a bar after the barkeep was standing at the door, wielding a baseball bat in a threatening manner.

Barkeep: "You've had enough, so get outta here before I rough ya up!"

He slams the door as the large man scoffs.

"So much for happy hour…"

His speech is slightly slurred as he makes his way through the streets with his hands in his coat pocket. Just like Gotham, Blüdhaven had a habit of changing it's nature, just like night and day.

Going into a dark alley, the man didn't see another man with a knife approaching him from behind.

Mugger: "Turn around slowly and empty your pockets."

"Ya really wanna do this right now, pal?"

He didn't seem threatened by the mugger behind him and that only ticked off the man with the knife.

Mugger: "Shut up before I gut you! Give me your…"

The mugger got closer to the man which was a bad move as his would-be victim turned around quickly and grabbed the hand which held the knife. The larger man was stronger, so the mugger had no chance to struggle free. With his free arm, the larger man began beating on the mugger, even as he fell to the ground. The mugger was mounted and punched continuously in the face, but unbeknownst to his attacker, another came from the shadows towards him.

 _KLIK!_

The click of a gun could be heard behind the second man who turned his head around slowly to see a woman with short light brown hair aiming a gun at his head.

Sawyer: "Move on. Now."

The second man quickly ran out of the alley. Allowing Maggie to walk toward the large man who had stopped beating the first mugger to see who was there.

Sawyer: "Excessive force? Yep, you're Harvey Bullock, alright."

Harvey Bullock stared in shock at Maggie as she put her gun away.

Bullock: "What are you doing here, Maggie?"

Sawyer: "Commissioner Harrison asked me to find you."

Bullock looked at Sawyer in confusion.

Bullock: "Who?"

Sawyer made a smile.

Sawyer: "Boy, you have a lot to catch up on."

 **Chapter 1 End.**


	2. Chapter 2: Takeover of Gotham

**Chapter 2: Takeover of Gotham**

Harvey Bullock, a ex-detective for GCPD, found himself in a car with one of his former colleagues, Margret Sawyer who was tasked by the new Commissioner, Quentin Harrison, to find the ex-cop and bring him to Gotham. Finding him half-drunk in a alleyway in Blüdhaven, Sawyer is bringing him back to Gotham.

Bullock: "So why did this Harrison guy ask you to find me? What does he want?"

Maggie shrugged her shoulders as she drove into the Gotham city limits.

Sawyer: "I don't know. I asked myself that same question while I was looking for you."

Maggie didn't seem pleased that she was here. In fact, she wasn't. Ever since Harrison took charge of the GCPD, it seems like he is willing to go to greater lengths than anyone to deal out Justice in Gotham. While that didn't seem like a bad thing, there was something about him which made him seem familiar yet sinister.

Bullock: "I don't even know how you found me. I thought I was being careful."

Sawyer: "No. You made it very obvious that you were in Blüdhaven. There were an abnormal amount of drunk and disorderly conduct in a specific bar."

Bullock folded his arms and sneered at Sawyer.

Bullock: "Ah! So what?! I gave up being a cop anyway, especially in a cesspit like Gotham."

Sawyer: "A cesspit you helped Fish Mooney turn into at one point."

Sawyer didn't look at Bullock as she said that. She was disappointed and and angry that Bullock became corrupt during the events of Blind Justice where he falsely arrested James Gordon for then Mayor Hamilton Hill's murder with the help of a corrupt District Attorney Maria Mercedes AKA Fish Mooney.

Bullock: "I made mistakes! That's why I left!"

Sawyer: "You left because you didn't want to take responsibility for the damage you done. Gordon left you alone because he knew inside that you were a good cop. And now, here I am picking you up and taking you to whatever place that the new Commissioner wants you to go."

The drive through Gotham from that point was a quiet one for a time as neither had anything to say to the other. The city seemed too quiet for Gotham. You'd expect screaming in the distance or the occasional gunshot.

Bullock broke the silence as he noticed this unusual calm.

Bullock: "What happened to Gotham? It's way too quiet."

Sawyer: "Because this is what we call the calm after the storm. Every since The Joker and Roman Sionis died, a new crime boss has filled the power vacuum in Gotham's Underworld."

Bullock was stunned to hear that Joker and Black Mask had died. Two of the worst criminals in Gotham and, maybe, on the face of the Earth were finally dead and gone.

Bullock: "Joker AND Sionis are dead? Well, couldn't happen to two nicer folks."

Sawyer: "And now that Harrison is Commissioner, we now have a cold war between GCPD and the Gotham Underworld with Batman caught in the middle. All Hell will break loose if we aren't careful."

Bullock: "Open warfare between the police and those goons... This place hasn't changed that much."

Bullock scoffed as he spoke. It wasn't long until the car came to a sudden stop.

Sawyer: "We're here."

Sawyer took another look at the note that Commissioner Harrison gave her. It had the address which he wanted her to bring Bullock to. The building looked to be a steel mill that had recently been renovated. The Nore Steel Mill.

Bullock: "Why would Harrison want me here?"

Sawyer: "I don't know, Bullock. In fact, I'm coming in with you to find out."

Both Sawyer and Bullock got out of the car and they walked through the doors into the steel mill. In front of them was a corridor with somewhat dim lighting. At first, everything seemed like a terrible prank, but that was when the doors around them opened to reveal men in dark full body military armour with helmets complete with fully automatic rifles. Sawyer tried to pull out her gun, but she quickly realised that she was outgunned.

Sawyer: "What the Hell is this?!"

Bullock: "You tell me, Maggie!"

After a few moments, the soldiers lowered their weapons and stood at the sides of the room facing the ends of the hallway. They saluted, much to the confusion of Sawyer and Bullock. The sound of footsteps soon approached as a man with slightly brown and greyed hair and dressed in a military generals uniform could be seen walking in their direction.

?: "Harvey Bullock. Detective Sawyer. I've been expecting you."

Bullock: "Who are you supposed to be?"

?: "Straight to the point. Good. Come with me."

The General began to lead the two through the halls of the steel mill until they reached some kind of control room. In the middle was a large circular table that seemed out of place from the rest of the interior of the mill which seemed to be full of recently built steel manufacturing equipment. There was also a large computer which was manned by a bespectacled solider.

The man in the general outfit then took a pose worthy of a military man and faced the detective and ex-detective.

Eiling: "Allow me to introduce myself. I am General Wade Eiling of the United States military. I work for the United States Government and we're here to stop a potential problem before it gets out of hand."

Bullock: "And what problem would that be?"

Out of the corner of he room, a man stepped out into the light.

Quentin: "Bane."

Commissioner Quentin Harrison walked into the room, much to the surprise of Sawyer.

Sawyer: "Commissioner?!"

Bullock's eyes narrowed when he spotted the man who arranged to have him brought here.

Bullock: "So you're the new Commish. You don't look like much, yet here you are. With the army and walking out of the shadows like Batman."

Quentin makes a small grin.

Quentin: "I'm glad I make such a impression on you, Mr Bullock."

Sawyer was, however, in no mood for simple pleasantries. She never expected to find a United States General and the Police Commissioner here together, as well as to find out that they're working together.

Sawyer: "Commissioner! Tell me what's going on here! Why is the military involved?"

Quentin takes a picture from a folder he is carrying and shows it to Sawyer and Bullock. It was a picture of a large man wearing a luchador mask.

Quentin: "You've dealt with Bane before, haven't you? An international terrorist that has threatened the city many times before."

Bullock: "Yeah, we know about him. So what?"

Eiling: "So what, is that Bane has struck a deal with someone for a supply of materials."

Bullock: "What kind of materials?"

Quentin: "The nuclear kind."

Quentin's words brought a terror that traveled down the spines of both Sawyer and Bullock. Bane, who was a fearsome terrorist, has a potential weapon of mass destruction in his back pocket. It was a scenario which nobody wanted and here it was.

Sawyer: "How could Bane get his hands on something like that? Where is he holding it?"

Eiling: "We don't know. We know that it is here in Gotham, but it's exact whereabouts are unknown."

Bullock bared his teeth and stared straight at Quentin. From what he knew about him from Sawyer, the man had been spending his time more interested in the arrest of Batman and the vigilantes than protecting Gotham from a madman with a bomb.

Bullock: "And you've been wasting away time looking for Batman?!"

Sawyer also looked questioningly at the Commissioner, he hadn't mentioned a word about this, so why? Quentin stares at the two with a air of calm around him.

Quentin: "The GCPD has had a rather expansive history of corruption. If I mentioned any of this to my colleagues, how long before the word got out? Chaos would reign on the streets, since Gotham is known to resort to rioting in times of panic."

Sawyer: "But, since you became Commissioner, you spread us thin hunting down criminals and the masks! We should be devoting manpower to finding Bane!"

Quentin: "Remember that Bane is no ordinary criminal. The second we get close, he could trigger a nuke right in the middle of this city. Not to mention, we have so far kept whoever this new crime lord is at bay. We can't ignore the crime in the streets either."

Eiling: "Why do you think we haven't declared marshal law yet and found the bastard?"

Bullock: "Then how do we find Bane? Are we just gonna sit around twiddling our thumbs till he nukes us to kingdom come?"

Quentin shook his head with some amusement at Bullock's attempt at humour.

Quentin: "That's why I called you, Harvey. We can't deploy a large effort to find Bane, just in case he decides to blow the entire city. So we need someone who knows the seedy underbelly of Gotham more than anyone else."

Bullock understood why he was called in all of a sudden. He was here, because with James Gordon seemingly forced into retirement, Bullock was the next best option to find a criminal.

Sawyer: "You can't be serious. You want Harvey to find Bane? You're putting so much faith into him to save us all, given that he can be just as corrupt."

After the events of Blind Justice, Maggie was justifiably critical of Bullock, seeing as he cooperated in a plot to take over Gotham's leadership. Bullock remained silent, but he wasn't pleased that Sawyer was this against him.

Quentin: "True, but that may be what we need. Bullock knows the city well and, as a cop, has been on both sides of the law. To find someone who doesn't want to be found, he's the best person for the job."

Bullock: "Why not call Jim? He knows this cesspit more than I do."

Quentin: "James Gordon has been forced into retirement by order of the Mayor. Even if I could ask Gordon for help, the Mayor doesn't want him near the department."

Bullock: "Batman?"

Sawyer made a heavy groan at Bullock's words as though he ignored what she told him on the way here. Quentin made a foul expression in response.

Quentin: "I will not even entertain that idea, Bullock. I will not condone vigilantes to do police work. Besides, even if I did…"

Sawyer: "The Mayor won't allow it."

Sawyer finished Quentin's words with a sigh. Since when has Gotham ever been helped by politics? Mayor Hill didn't understand, probably due to the fact that he was small time before taking office, that Gotham was a place which following the rules unrelentingly wasn't possible.

Quentin: "Exactly. So I need someone who knows what their doing to search for Bane while I handle the filth in the city. Including Batman and Avenger and their fellow ilk."

Sawyer: "Then what do I do? Did you ask for me, just to get Bullock?"

Quentin: "Not quite. I'm not 100% sure on how much Detective Bullock can be trusted. I am aware of the prior corruption charges brought against him by not just the Maria Mercedes incident, but before that as well."

Bullock: "Those charges were dropped! Internal Affairs had nothing on me!"

Bullock spoke rather defensively and sharply in response to Commissioner Harrison.

Quentin: "Be that as it may, it means that I can't trust you to conduct this investigation alone. Detective Sawyer, you will be working with Bullock on this investigation."

Sawyer stared at Bullock for a second with a disagreeing expression before turning her attention on the police Commissioner.

Sawyer: "Are you kidding me? You want me to work with Bullock?"

Sawyer rebuked. Bullock didn't seem too pleased with this arrangement either.

Bullock: "Why do you need me here for?! Can't Maggie and Montoya handle this?"

Quentin: "Detective Montoya has been suspended and the Major Crimes Unit is currently understaffed. There's no one else but you two."

Sawyer: "Suspended?! Why?!"

Sawyer spoke almost outraged and in shock, but Quentin calmly responded.

Quentin: "Aiding and Abetting."

Sawyer couldn't believe what she was hearing. She could only think "Damn it, Renee… What did you do this time?"

Quentin: "Now that the stakes has been set, get out there and find Bane. Report to me if you find even the slightest thing. Understood?"

Without any other option, Bullock and Sawyer left the steel mill having received their orders. They didn't like it, but there was so much not to like in Gotham, especially for the police. It was either this or risk being held hostage by a nuke under the control of Bane.

Inside the steel mill, General Eiling and a cloaked figure who stepped out of the shadows approached Quentin who was tapping his skin with a cloth with a strange substance on it.

Eiling: "That should keep them occupied. And with the Field Marshal… Dealt with, we shouldn't have anyone in the way."

?: "See that there isn't, Eiling. Now everyone will be focused on the false threat while the real one is directly under their noses."

Quentin: "Just remember our agreement. I keep the Police and the masks out of the way and you do what you need to do."

?: "Of course. You will have your desires met. I remember my allies and give them credit when it is due."

Quentin nodded acceptingly as he pulled a small tub of cream from his coat.

Quentin: "Then I will get back to work."

Quentin applied some cream to his face and rubbed it into his face.

* * *

 **Renee Montoya's Apartment**

After her suspension at the hands of Commissioner Harrison, Renee Montoya returned to her apartment. An empty pitch-black apartment that seemed to reflect her current outlook.

Turning the light on, the view didn't get better. The entire place was a mess, seeing as how Montoya hadn't been coming to her own apartment for a while either due to spending nights on the job or otherwise. Maybe also at Kate's apartment.

When it came to Kate, she couldn't stomach the task that she was given by Commissioner Harrison following her official suspension.

Spy on Batwoman. Who is none other than Katherine Kane, her girlfriend.

Almost immediately as the thought kicks in, Montoya makes a dash for her cupboard in the kitchen where her alcohol is stored. She was planning to drown her problems, even for a temporary period, in sweet, intoxicating…

?: "Renee?"

… Honey.

Montoya: "Kate?"

Standing in the doorway was Katherine Kane, a wealthy socialite in Gotham. She was Renee's girlfriend. However there was a secret that very few were aware of. That Kate Kane was actually Batwoman.

Montoya: "What are you doing here?"

Montoya couldn't help but be surprised by Kate's sudden appearance here.

Kate: "I heard what happened. You were arrested and taken to GCPD headquarters. What happened?"

Renee sighed as she put a bottle of bourbon on her table and walked downtrodden over to her sofa.

Montoya: "I got suspended. We had one of your guys cornered and I had to bail him out. Commissioner asswipe then took that as a violation of his direct orders."

Renee chuckled a little at her own mocking attitude as she buried her face in one of her hands.

Kate: "One of my guys?"

Montoya: "Avenger. You know? The one who caught Sionis a while back."

Kate: "I haven't spoken to him in person. I think he and Batman don't get along at all."

Montoya: "Yes, well, apparently everyone is against Batman and whoever is associated with him in the slightest. Me included apparently since I helped him out."

She intentionally left out that Harrison was blackmailing her from fear of Kate's reaction as a result. Seeing her girlfriend depressed, Kate went into the kitchen and poured Renee a cup of bourbon and brought it into the living room where Renee was sitting, passing her the drink.

Montoya: "You usually hate my drinking."

Kate: "Only when it's too much. Here."

Renee took the drink and took a gulp of it, hastily shallowing a portion of the beverage as if it was a lifesaving fluid.

Kate: "That's what I hate about your drinking."

Renee chuckled at little. This was what she needed: to just laugh about her troubles. She could always rely on Kate to lift her up when she was down, even though she didn't want to admit it.

Montoya: "Sorry, Kate. I just really have had a bad day."

Even though the alcohol was numbing the pain, Renee knew better than most, that her troubles would soon return once the bourbon wore off. She still had to face reality that she had to betray her lover to save her. She would never allow Quentin Harrison to imprison Kate, regardless of how much evidence he may have had, but she had no choice but to cooperate with him.

Kate: "Tomorrow will be a new day. For tonight, just relax. You deserve it."

Renee cuddled up to Kate as she took another swing of bourbon. For tonight, she could forget her troubles and face them tomorrow.

* * *

 **Next Day: Rivers Attorney at Law**

The next day at Riley's law firm was a busy one. With GCPD on the hunt for vigilantes, there seem to be more arrests than usual for more minor transgressions of the law. It's as if Gotham turned from one extreme to the next. Person after person was waiting to see Riley so that he could represent their cases.

All thanks to Commissioner Harrison.

For some reason, Riley couldn't help but wonder who Quentin Harrison is. When they met face to face the night before, he felt like he was familiar. Was it because of the fact that he was a Chicago Police officer just like his father? Maybe it was something else. Focusing on this was difficult however, since clients were pouring in the whole day. Parents wanting to sue police officers for arresting kids who may have been pretending to be Batman, adults who may have been arrested for the night for minor misdemeanours, it seemed like a case where the small laws were being enforced simply to force respect for the big ones.

However, The Maniac's crime syndicate was being smartly run as not even GCPD or the Gotham news knew about who he was and how he ran his businesses, only that Joker and Black Mask's deaths gave way to someone brand new. Riley knew that this was Emma Grace's doing as she knew how to run a criminal empire, given that her father, Winston, had already done so and she herself was a former Queen of Crime. Not to mention, Bane's connections. There was also the fact that they had Thomas Elliot as well, who knows who Batman and practically every vigilante in Gotham is. Rick Troy was already proving to be formidable. He had to be stopped and soon, before any more victims die in his new insane wake.

All Riley had to go on, was that Emma may have hired Bullet Club to steal a Father Box from S.T.A.R Labs, for some reason. Emma was behind a series of new businesses that were created after Grace Enterprises was shut down following her arrest and the liquidated assets were put into new businesses under Kayla Frost, which is just an alias by Emma.

Riley: "(Sigh) Seriously, what is happening to this city?"

Riley buried his head into his arms on his desk. After making what could be a countless amount of phone calls to various figures, mainly GCPD, he finally caught a break. However, taking a break doesn't give him the rest he wanted. All he could do was think about his recent failures.

Because he wasn't able to stop Norman Blake AKA Crimson, both Joker and Black Mask died. Because he wasn't fast enough to stop his brother, he became an insane crime lord working with two of the worst people in the world. Because of his chosen lifestyle, Lauren Winters moved away.

It was a time in his life that Riley wondered. Just what has he managed to accomplish since becoming Avenger? Winston Grace died instead of being brought to justice, Emma Grace remains free and ready to use Rick to her own ends along with Bane, his father revealed to have been working with eco-terrorists and wanted him to marry Cassandra Cain and rule the League of Assassins.

His recent failures during Crimson's rampage only deepened his doubts. He even allowed Deathstroke to escape when he faced him.

Riley: "… I should quit. But, what will that do?"

Thinking out loud, Riley quickly noticed that there was another person waiting in the lounge area. A woman that resembles someone he knew. An older woman with slightly de-coloured hair. She seemed a little anxious for some reason.

Going over to the door, Riley opened it and called over to the woman.

Riley: "Hey? Are you waiting to see me?"

She turned her head and quickly stood up. It was then that Riley recognised her. He had seen her before.

Riley: "Mrs. Winters?"

It was Lauren's mother, Elise Winters.

Elise: "Yes. Riley Rivers, right?"

Riley: "Yeah. Would you like to come into my office?"

Elise followed Riley into the office and sat down on a chair in front of the desk. He offered the woman a cup of Assam tea which she accepted.

Elise: "Thank you."

Riley: "You're welcome, Mrs. Winters. However, I am wondering why you're here. Are you having any legal troubles?"

Elise: "Oh, no. I'm sorry if my being here is a waste of time, Mr. Rivers, but I came here for personal reasons."

Riley: "Personal reasons?"

Elise reached into her handbag and took out a hardcover book that was pink in colour, there was a lock over it. She placed in on the table in front of Riley.

Riley: "Is this a diary? Lauren's?"

Riley hadn't seen that book before and he'd only been inside of Lauren's room once, but he knew that what Elise was holding was clearly a personal use notebook, which made him worry a little. Did Lauren mention him as Avenger in the diary?

Elise: "It is."

Elise placed the diary on the table between both her and Riley, causing the latter to worry inwardly. Did she know that he was Avenger and came to blame him for Lauren's departure from Gotham? In truth, he did blame himself for her leaving, but he didn't want to risk others finding out his secret.

Elise pulls out a letter from her handbag.

Elise: "I found this after she moved to National City. I couldn't bring myself to change her room, but I found this on her dresser. She asked me to bring this diary to Riley Rivers. She said that you would have the key."

Riley wondered what she meant. How would he have the key? A thought popped into his head and he covertly checked his table's drawer. Underneath the various papers that he kept in that drawer was a small key that looked like it would fit the lock on the book.

Riley: "I see. I wonder why…"

Elise: "Please don't play dumb, Mr. Rivers. I know you dated my daughter."

Riley paused for a moment before sheepishly rubbing the back of his head and smiling awkwardly.

Riley: "… So you know, huh? We both thought that we were being careful."

Elise made a sigh and a slightly disappointed expression.

Elise: "You kids… How worried must you have made me and, probably, your own mother. A couple of youths dating behind our backs in a crime-ridden city like Gotham. That's really dangerous, you know?"

If only she knew half the dangerous stuff that Lauren had gotten herself into while working for the Gotham Gazette… Or what Riley did at night.

Riley: "I'm sorry for hiding such things. Me and Lauren were worried you and my mother would say no to our relationship if we told you. I should have come to you from the start."

Elise sighed.

Elise: "I suppose it doesn't matter now. Lauren seems to be doing okay for herself now. She sent me a portion of her first pay check yesterday and she seems really happy working for CatCo. I just wish she was here with me."

Riley looked down at the diary with a serious look. Inside, he wished that she was here too. Lauren, for him, was a light in the darkness. The one constant. Someone that he could lean on if he was down.

Elise stood up from the chair.

Elise: "I've taken up too much of your time. I better go now."

Elise walked over to the door and was about to leave, but a wave of guilt washed over Riley in that instant. He could see that Elise was suffering. Dealing with crippling debt and her daughter moving away must have been really taxing on her and he felt like the blame was his. He felt that he should have paid more attention, not to mention, how many times was Lauren in danger?

Riley: "Mrs. Winters."

Riley got out of his seat and called to Elise, but she turned and held out her hand.

Elise: "I already know what you want to say. You feel like that her moving away was your fault. Don't."

Riley: "Ma'am?"

Elise: "I mean it. Lauren moved away because she felt she had to do her part. She told me about the time that you, Avenger, and her tried to put a crime boss away. Initially, I was angry that she got herself in such trouble. I mean, men with guns came to our house and almost killed us. But, I could tell that she really had faith in you. She trusted you. I wish I knew that you were dating her, but she was happier than I ever saw her these past few months."

Elise turned around and smiled at Riley who didn't know how to take what she was saying.

Elise: "Thank you for making my little girl happy."

Riley: "A-Ah, thank you, Mrs. Winters. I just wish she was here."

Elise: "So do I."

Elise walked out of the office and left the building, leaving Riley with the diary. He turned from the door, after closing it, and stared at the book. Walking over to the drawer, he pulled out the key that was there buried at the bottom. Lauren must have left this in there at some point before she left Gotham. How he didn't notice this before is something he may never understand.

With the key in hand, he unlocked the tiny padlock around the diary and opened it. Inside were various entries regarding Lauren. Her hopes and dreams. She always wanted to work in journalism, even as a young girl. She wrote about high school and how she loved her friends, there was a boy she had a crush on, but it turned out that he was a womaniser and quickly distanced herself. She didn't have many good things to say about her father since he abandoned the family to run off with another woman.

Riley: "Lauren… Why did you give this to me?"

Riley kept reading until he reached the time when he first started out as Avenger…

 _'Tonight, I saw one of those vigilantes that people have been talking about. Not Batman, but someone different. I took a picture of him, or at least I think it was a him, and he wore a black ski mask and what seemed to be tactical gear. I may be wrong, but I have a strange feeling that I may have a open door to the Gotham Gazette.'_

That was the night that Michael Rivers had 'died' and Riley sought revenge against the murderer and corrupt cop, Jack Marco, and, small time Crime Boss, Sally 'The Don' Martini.

 _'It's been a day that I'd soon like to forget. I started off wanting to meet with the Rivers' family after Michael Rivers was murdered last month. I went to the house and upset Ms. Rivers, resulting in her slamming the door in my face… Twice. I went to find Riley Rivers next. He's dark skinned and fits the build of the 'Ghost'… I know it's a lame name, but since we know so little about him, it will have to do. After just missing him a few times, I found him being beaten up by some big guy in the alleyway next to the District Attorney's office. I didn't know it was him however and we passed each other. By the time I went back, members of the Russian Mafia, because I taken a picture of the man attacking Rivers, kidnapped me… Quite honestly, I was terrified beyond belief. I didn't think I would make it home, but 'Ghost' saved me and I even got pictures! I even saw Batman! I don't think they like each other though, since 'Ghost' seemed to dislike Batman.'_

That was when Riley first met Batman and saved Lauren for the first time while also taking down members of the Russian Mafia whom were bring in weapons into Gotham.

All these trips down memory lane was tough for Riley as things have changed drastically since then. Reading it through Lauren's eyes made it look like an heroic story, even when it wasn't like that in reality whatsoever.

That was when the reason why the diary was given to Riley became clear.

 _'Strange men came to my house last night. The same man who attacked Riley being one of them. They came in with automatic weapons and almost killed Mom and I. But, Avenger showed up and saved us. For some reason, it feels like he's a guardian angel watching over me… Is this what Lois Lane feels like when Superman comes to her rescue? Anyway, afterwards, I got a missed text from Riley, warning me that we were being targeted. I was worried about him, so me and Mom went to his house. His mother was in hospital and Riley himself wasn't there. When I got into his house and entered his room, I found a ski mask resembling Avenger's…'_

Riley realised that Lauren had sensitive information in the diary and she wanted to make sure he got it. He began tearing pages from the diary which brought him some displeasure to destroy Lauren's property, but he couldn't risk it falling into the wrong hands.

As he did so, he found a page which caught his attention…

 _'Riley confessed to me that he was Avenger… Well… I more or less dragged it out of him, but he told me about how his father trained him in martial arts and detective skills. He also told me that he believes Batman is a shady character, that he's holding the famous surgeon Thomas Elliot against his will in Arkham, because he's actually a super villain who knows everyone's secret identities. I… Even think I was about to kiss him then and there, but duty called for Avenger. He took me swinging through the city, and although I was terrified, I loved every second. I can't imagine what it would be like to do that and fight crime every night. He dropped me off home and, I don't know why I did it, but I kissed him… My heart feels like it's gonna burst from my chest! He's such a sweet and nice person and he cares about the city and everyone in it. I… I think I…'_

The rest of the page was covered in scribble of pencil lead, as if it was erased and written before she just gave up. Riley tore it out, adding to a growing sickness in his stomach. Tearing out more pages, he came upon the final page. It was different than before. Not a personal log, but a direct message to Riley.

 _'Riley. I hope that you get this message. I'm sorry for not destroying the diary, but I wanted you to see it. I'm slightly embarrassed about what I've written and for you to see it, but I wanted you to know that ever since I met you, I've enjoyed every moment. I had to do it this way, because I wouldn't be able tell you in person. I know that this will be hard for you on top of everything else that is going on, but you're a strong person. You can overcome this, I know you will. I know that you'll have to destroy this book, but before you do, I want to tell you this.'_

Riley sat down and threw the torn out pages into a steel bin. Igniting a match, he threw the match into the bin with the pages, allowing them to catch fire. Before he continued, he read the last of the book.

 _'Riley Rivers. You will always be in my heart. It may have been brief, but I love you. I hope you can move on soon and I'm sure your dream of a crime free Gotham will come. Goodbye.'_

Riley felt a weight off his shoulders and a small smile formed onto his face. Lauren would forever occupy a spot in his heart too and he understood why she left, but he wished he could have done something to help her. He owed it to her to keep Gotham safe whether it was as Riley Rivers or The Avenger.

Now ready to let go, Riley dropped the book into the steel bin. The fire gently crawled it's way through the pink hardcover of the diary and it was slowly converted to black ash as Riley watched.

… The time for sorrow was over. It was time for Riley Rivers to get back to work.

* * *

 **Night: Elsewhere in Gotham**

Night had fallen on Gotham. And this was going to be a night well remembered. Tonight, Chinatown, was close to reopening after the attack by Roman Sionis months ago. While not all the buildings were rebuilt yet, a fair amount had seen quick and efficient reconstruction thanks to the efforts of Wayne Enterprises.

Bruce Wayne himself was to appear as the guest of honour as it was his money which saw this rebuild possible in so short of a time.

Over in the Diamond District, inside the Iceberg Lounge previously owned by Oswald Cobblepot, Rick Troy AKA The Maniac was in his office along with Emma Grace and Bane. Maniac was lying on Cobblepot's desk throwing money around that they had gotten out of his personal safe.

Maniac: "Haha! You have to admit that Penguin knew how to run a business. We barely have to do much and we have all sorts of clientele from the filthy rich to the just plain filthy!"

Bane walked over to Maniac and picked him up with one of his massive arms by the scruff of his neck, tossing him into the chair in front of the desk.

Bane: "Enough of the games, tonto loco! What has Elliot told you and Grace!?"

Emma enters the fray and puts her hands, gently, on Bane's stomach.

Emma: "Calm down, Bane. Rick is just having his fun. Besides, you don't need to rush. We have everything well in hand. Isn't that right, Rick?"

Rick crosses his arms and rests his feet on the desk with a big smirk on his face.

Maniac: "Why of course, Emma. Dear old Thomas couldn't resist my alluring charm. He gave me what I needed to know. About Batman and his crew."

Emma stared at Maniac with a concerned expression. She didn't know exactly what Hush had told him and that was more than enough to concern her.

Emma: "What did he tell you?"

Maniac spun around in his chair before suddenly stopping himself.

Maniac: "Oh… Allllll sorts. Like how much a taco costs in Chinatown."

Emma and Bane stared at each other for a moment. Bane clearly didn't have any faith in The Maniac while Emma was clearly the brains of the operation and didn't need a partner, but she was his girlfriend and it was his plan to takeover Penguin's operation. The criminal empire needed a face to hide behind, which Rick Troy was.

Emma: "Darling, please talk normally."

Maniac: "Oh right. Business."

Maniac scrunched his expression as he leaned onto the table of money.

Maniac: "I have a plan. A plan to take Gotham tonight."

Bane: "How do you propose to do that? My secret weapon isn't ready yet and GCPD are tightening the city more than usual."

Maniac smiled again.

Maniac: "Simple. Destroy Batman and his entire crew."

Emma and Bane again stared at each other. Clearly The Maniac had a devious plan in mind.

Bane: "What nonsense are you speaking about?"

The Maniac clicked his fingers and, all of a sudden, he quickly pulled out a vial of green liquid from his desk. Bane immediately recognised it and backed away with fear in his eyes.

Bane: "No… Get that away from me!"

The Maniac smiled as he shook the vial.

Maniac: "I never thought I would get my hands on Venom in my life. They say that it was because of this drug that you broke the Bat. Well, I need that Bane."

Bane: "I don't need Venom! I am strong enough without it!"

Maniac: "You really think so? You really think you can beat the Batman without your miracle fix? Remember how exhilarating it felt to have the Venom. How strong you were with it. How mighty men fell before you when you took this drug."

Inside Bane, there was a deep desire festering inside his very core. The desire… No, the need for that feeling of invincibility that Venom had given him. He relied on it so much that it was destroying him. So he worked to kick the addiction, but here it was again.

The Maniac inches towards Bane with Emma looking on with an impressed look. Not many people could manipulate Bane, but right now, he was putty in the hands of The Maniac.

Maniac: "You want it. Just say so and it's yours. I already arranged to have your injectors brought here with enough Venom to last you a good while. I even know where you get to work on destroying the Bat, but if you think that you can beat him without Venom…"

The Maniac didn't even finish before Bane took the Venom and left the room quickly. Emma laughed as she wrapped her arms around Maniac's head and lifts one of her legs onto his hip.

Emma: "I'm impressed, darling. Where has this you been?"

Maniac: "I have my moments."

Emma giggles as she and Maniac engage in a passionate kiss. Next to them, lying on the ground was a man wearing a lab coat and wearing body armour with a spray-painted white skull on it. It looked like he had been killed recently with a gunshot to the head.

After the two finish, Maniac's face lights up as if he forgot something.

Maniac: "Before I forget…"

Maniac picks up the telephone off the desk and he dials a number.

* * *

 **?**

A lone man with short black hair and eyes walked among burning rubble with fire surrounding the structures around him. Tears streamed down from his eyes as he carried a woman in his arms. This woman appeared to be two women rolled into one. Half of her was blond and the other half was black haired. Around him was screaming and gunfire as death and destruction seemed to close in on him.

?: "Gwen… Cathy…"

The man whimpered as he could do nothing more than walk through a hailstorm of fire and bullets as the woman in his arms turned to ashes.

Unable to continue, he fell to his knees and hands, staring down at a broken piece of glass. In the reflection, a new face stared back at him, one that he didn't recognise at all. But, it was in fact him staring at himself. His hair had been dyed red along with his eyes and his skin bleached white.

Staring at his hands in disbelief, he watched as the fire began to engulf him. Twisted, hot, red and orange streaks quickly crawled up his arms and legs, all the way up his chest, to his head.

?: "AAHHHHHHHH!"

Screaming in agony, his vision suddenly cut off.

Crimson: "Gah!"

Crimson's eyes snapped open. He was in a bed inside a room made of concrete. It took him a few seconds, but he remembered where he was. He was in Burnley's Botanical Gardens where he was hiding out with two of Gotham's most dangerous women. Poison Ivy being one and the other…

Harley: "Good evening, Norman. Had a bad dream?"

Harley Quinn was lying on top of Crimson dressed in red lingerie. After the death of The Joker, these three have been hiding out away from Batman and the authorities, much to Harley's boredom.

Crimson: "Something like that."

Harley leans in closer to Crimson.

Harley: "Ah, come on, Norman. You can tell me. Remember that I'm a psychiatrist."

Crimson: "It's fine, Harley."

Crimson said in an irritated voice, causing Harley to pout.

Harley: "Ya know, girls really don't like it when a man refuses to be open with his lover. You've been having nightmares every night this week. A girl can get really worried."

Crimson sighs. For some reason, he had a soft spot for Harley. Maybe her lunacy was rubbing off on him, but who's to say that he wasn't insane himself?

Crimson: "Look, Harley. I appreciate more than you think that you want to help, but this is something that I have to deal with for now. I'll ask for help if I need it. We have other things to worry about."

Harley: "You worried about our money problems again? It's fine. We'll find something."

At that moment, the phone next to Crimson's bed rings. Wanting to take it, Crimson looks back at the woman on top of him, as if asking her to get off of him. Harley rolls off of Crimson, allowing him to get up and get the phone. He checks the caller ID and sees that it's Rick Troy, his former cellmate from Arkham Asylum.

Crimson: "Hello."

Maniac: "Crimson! It's about time I got in contact with you. How could you not call or write after we shared such passion together back in Arkham?"

Crimson: "Cut the crap, Rick. What do you want?"

Maniac: "Oh right, where are my manners? I'll make this short and sweet. I have a job for you, Quinn, and Ivy. If you're interested. It'll pay well, I assure you."

Crimson: "What kind of job?"

Maniac: "Shh, top secret. Rather hush hush.. Come here first and I'll tell you."

Rick hung up the phone before Crimson can inquire any further.

Harley was pulling off her lingerie and getting dressed. As she did so, she turned her head to look at Crimson who was also getting dressed.

Harley: "Is it that freak, Rick?"

Crimson: "Yeah. Says he has a job for all of us. We have to go to the Iceberg Lounge to get the details though."

Harley: "Are we going?"

Crimson: "Let's ask Ivy first."

Crimson gets changed into a dark red three-piece suit and a long black coat. Leaving Harley back in his room, he entered the greenhouse section of the area and found a green-skinned woman attending to a bountiful crop of various exotic plants. The plants react to Crimson's presence with hostile intent, but Ivy calms them down.

Ivy: "Shh, my babies. He may be trash, but he's not worth your time."

Ivy doesn't like Crimson at all due to his actions towards Harley before his incarceration in Arkham. But, since Harley seems to be in love with yet another man, Ivy keeps her man-killing toxins and plants away from Crimson despite a desire to kill him.

Ivy: "What do you want, Crimson?"

Ivy asked with irritation.

Crimson: "I got a phone call from Rick. He says he wants us for a well-paying job and asked for all of us by name."

Ivy: "And you want me to come along? Why should I do that?"

Crimson: "Well, we need money if we're gonna get anything done and there's only so much you can do with a greenhouse. If the job needs all three of us, then doesn't that interest you in any way?"

Ivy exhales heavily through her nose. She didn't like to get mixed up with the likes of The Maniac even though her old cellmate, Emma Grace, was with him. It felt like dealing with Harley and the Joker all over again.

Ivy: "Fine. Let's hope that this isn't a waste of time."

Crimson and Ivy made their way out of the greenhouse, stopping by Crimson's room to get Harley. She came out of the room with her blond hair tied in twin-tails, her face covered in white makeup, wearing a revealing half-crop top, a plaid skirt, and long white socks with black shoes.

Crimson: "… What is this? A school night?"

Harley giggled in response to Crimson's sarcasm as she did a twirl.

Harley: "Ah, you know I look hot. Now, are we gonna get going?"

* * *

 **Chinatown District: Reopening Event**

It had been a few months since Chinatown was razed to the ground following an attack by Roman Sionis, but the damages have started to heal now that a large amount of the buildings had been restored.

To celebrate this achievement, many of Gotham's socialites are attending a reopening event in a hall in Chinatown and, so far, the party was in full swing. Bruce Wayne himself had come out of hiding from wherever he's been hiding himself (Kahndaq as Batman and in the Batcave) and joined the festivities.

In fact this was a good a time as any to announce the new project that Wayne Enterprises was working on.

Bruce was standing on a stage behind a podium with a holographic display behind him.

Bruce: "If there is anything that this recent tragedy has taught us… Is that even the best of us can fall victim to another's evil and, as a result, the lives of others can be affected by our actions. That's why we, at Wayne Enterprises, are working to ensure that our every action has Gotham's best interests at heart. So may I present to you, compliments of Lucius Fox…"

The holographic display showed the Chinatown section of the city with newly created buildings and something else. A spherical object of energy.

Bruce: "The Ray Sphere. A new and improved energy source designed to provide cleaner and safer energy for the city to use. When Chinatown is successfully rebuilt, it will become the first section of Gotham to benefit from the sphere while we work long and hard to provide the city that the people of Gotham deserve."

Thunderous applause echoed throughout the hall as Bruce revealed his latest creation to the people in the crowd. After they finished asking him whatever questions needed to be asked, Bruce returned to the crowd to mingle.

"Why Bruce, honey, you haven't been seen for some time now. Where have you been this past couple of weeks?"

Bruce was being questioned by a lovely, young member of Gotham's elite.

Bruce: "I've had some business overseas. Rest assured that I have been quite a busy person."

"Of course. You are quite the strong and talented businessman, as well as quite the charmer. Tell me, what does Bruce Wayne do when he isn't busy?"

Kate: "(Sigh) Here we go."

Kate Kane stands by the drinks stand with a glass of wine in her hand, watching the party go on, and her cousin, Bruce Wayne, do his usual thing at parties. Usually she would join in at these events, but it didn't feel right while Renee Montoya was trapped in her apartment with nothing to do after being suspended.

Plus, there was just something that didn't feel right about tonight…

Bruce: "It's too bad that Mayor Hady couldn't make it. If not for his support, this project may have not seen the progress it's made."

A male who was talking with Bruce chuckled.

"You give that fake mayor too much credit. He's been too busy with his war against vigilantes rather than the infrastructure and economy of this city. It's been the big companies that have been doing their part. Hey, it's not like we're not gonna see some payoff for this, so it's not so bad."

Talking about business with sleazy businessmen dismayed Bruce to no end. It was the darker side of business that he tried to stay away from, opting to use his money for the sole betterment of Gotham, not his own wallet. But, it was another story for these men.

About to drink from her glass, Kate noticed ripples in her wine, then vibrations below her feet. The guests noticed it too. An earthquake? No, the shaking seemed to be rhythmic. Like footsteps…

Bruce seemed to notice where it was coming from first.

Bruce: "Get down!"

Bruce dived forward, pushing nearby people out of the way as something crashed through the building's wall.

A grey hulking shamble of a man roared as he stomped into the hall. Maybe of the citizens were frozen in terror as this creature stared down at them.

?: "Solomon…"

Bruce: "Grundy."

Bruce whispered to himself as he recognised what was in front of him. Solomon Grundy or Cyprus Gold, a murder victim that is constantly brought back to life.

Grundy: "Born on a Monday…"

Grundy took a step forward, his giant foot causing a split-second earthquake. The guests of the party screamed and panicked and quickly made a run for the exit. Bruce got caught in the crowd and tried to struggle free. He had to get to his car where the Batsuit was waiting for him, but getting free of the crowd was tricky.

Kate had been more fortunate as she was able to get out the side exit which few people thought to go through in a state of panic. But, Grundy was about to go berserk. Until he was kicked in the head by someone swinging past.

Avenger: "That's enough of that."

Avenger landed directly in front of Grundy who recovered from the kick to the side of his head and he bared his teeth at the young hero.

Grundy: "Grundy will break you!"

Outside the hall, people were running for their lives, trying to get as far away from the hall with the zombie guy in it as possible. Bruce Wayne was attempting to reach his car, so that he could change into the Batsuit. However…

Crimson: "Don't turn around."

A thick metal object was pressed against the back of Bruce. Almost immediately, he could tell that what was being pressed against his spine was a object that could end him, the barrel of a gun. His first instinct due to years off training would be to disarm the man, but he was currently in the middle of a crowd and had no room to manoeuvre. Besides, it seemed like the man had chosen a course for him.

Bruce tried to look back, but his arm was twisted behind his back and the man was not messing around.

Crimson: "I don't have to take you alive, Wayne. So don't give me a reason to deliver you dead."

Bruce: "Now, be reasonable. We can work something out."

Playing the innocent billionaire was second nature at this point for Bruce, but in Gotham, that never seemed to stop many from being kidnapped anyway. He was led towards a limousine that had been parked on the side of the road and the back door was opened when he and his kidnapper got close.

Crimson: "Get inside."

Crimson was rough, pushing Bruce into the back, literally throwing him in. He managed to get one look at his kidnapper, only to become wide-eyed. The man had pasty white skin and red eyes. It wasn't The Joker, but for a split-second, Batman had believed that his nemesis had returned.

Crimson shut the door and quickly entered the driver's cab, starting the car, and driving off.

Harley: "Now, Crimsie. Why do you have to be so rough with the Billionaire? We might get our pay reduced if we hurt him."

Ivy: "Typical man…"

Bruce was shocked to see Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy in the back of the limo with him.

Bruce: "What do you all want with me?"

The window which connected the cab to the rest of the limo opened and Crimson's voice could be heard now.

Crimson: "Good question. Ask that when you see The Maniac."

Bruce had heard that name. Riley Rivers told him of the events that transpired while he was in Khandaq on Justice League business. About Rick Troy and his descent into madness.

Crimson: "Ivy. Could you put him to sleep or something?"

Ivy: "Don't give me orders!"

Ivy snapped at Crimson, but Harley calmed her down.

Harley: "Relax, red. Crimsie's got a point. We don't need Wayne cramping our style."

Ivy sighed. She reluctantly blew a pinkish mist into Bruce's face, causing him to cough and weaken. Unable to fight the effects of whatever was blown into his face, he falls unconscious.

Back in the Chinatown hall, Grundy charged forward and punched downwards towards Avenger who rolled out of the way. Grundy's punch cracked the floor of the hall and shook it's very foundations. It was enough to tell Avenger that a single punch could be fatal.

Quickly jumping into action, Avenger thrust his knee into the head of Grundy, stunning him. Grundy, fortunately for Avenger, wasn't invulnerable like Superman so it was a matter of cutting the big man down with a few hits here and there. He may have been big and powerful, but he more or less had the same weak points as any human and he fought like an animal. All instinct and no strategy.

It was child's play for Avenger to strike at key pressure points which quickly brought Grundy to his knees. A single kick to the head knocked him out cold.

Avenger: "Okay. Now, I just hope there's a cell big enough at Arkham for you."

Avenger told the unconscious Grundy. Looking around, it appeared that everyone managed to get out of the room safety and was likely running for any save haven. It was also very likely that the police were on their way, and considering their strict shoot-first policy on vigilantes, it was best to leave before…

 _BANG!_

… They get here.

Avenger rolled to the side as a gunshot rang out and a bullet narrowly missed his torso.

"Freeze!"

Behind Avenger, two men dressed for a high-class gathering aimed their guns at him, one of the holding an officer's badge in his other hand.. They must have been officers invited to attend the reopening or sent as security in case something like this happened. It didn't matter much anyway. It was time for Avenger to leave and he had already plotted the trajectory of where he was going to throw his baton, where it would travel to knock the guns out of both men's hands, return to his hands, and where his exit point was.

But, a cloud of smoke started to appear between Avenger and the officers. Looking for the source, Avenger spotted a woman, perched at one of the windows high above the ground, wearing a black and red batsuit with long flowing red hair coming from the cowl. She smiled and motioned to be followed before leaving. Wishing to know more about this new woman, Avenger followed using his grapnel gun to reach the window before following.

The woman jumped from rooftop to rooftop, also using a grapnel gun of her own to move around since not all the buildings in Chinatown were fully constructed. Eventually, she reached a rooftop and stopped moving. She turned to see if Avenger was following, but he wasn't there.

Batwoman: "Seems like you aren't as good as I heard."

Avenger: "Is that what this was?"

Batwoman quickly turned to see Avenger standing 10 feet from her with his arms crossed.

Avenger: "A test?"

Batwoman was somewhat impressed that Avenger not only kept up, but got this close without tipping her off.

Batwoman: "Didn't mean to start off that way. We haven't met face-to-face before, so I thought this was just as good an opportunity as any. Batman's told me about you, but I don't think you've heard about me."

Avenger: "Well, you're not Batgirl, that much is certain. A black suit with red rather than the dark purple and yellow. I'd have to assume that you're Batwoman."

Batwoman: "Congratulations. You have the makings of a real detective."

Batwoman spoke sarcastically.

Avenger: "Okay, no need to be sarcastic. Thanks for the save back in the hall."

Batwoman: "You're welcome. At least you actually thank people that do you a favour."

Avenger: "I think I know who you're talking about. Speaking of which, where is he? I know he was nearby when Grundy came barrelling in."

Batwoman didn't answer. She wasn't aware specifically how much Avenger knew, but judging on what he said, he knew Batman was in the room. Plus, that was a question she was wondering herself. Bruce had his car which can change him into the Batsuit in seconds, yet he isn't even here to ask them about what happened and how is Grundy even here?

Avenger: "I doubt that he'll just let others deal with the situation when he can do it himself. So either something else came up or…"

Avenger began to wonder if something had indeed happened and Batwoman guessed that he came to this conclusion too.

Batwoman: "I can guess what you're thinking. Something may have happened to Batman?"

Avenger: "Maybe. How did Grundy get close to the reopening event? I know that he's a zombie and all, but surely he's smarter than this. He must have know that there was nothing of value."

Batwoman: "Grundy has never wanted money or things of value that I'm aware of. He may have just wanted to destroy something. But, you're right about Grundy not being able to get close on his own."

Avenger pressed the symbol on his chest, signalling his bike to come towards his position. He approached the rooftop edge.

Batwoman: "Going somewhere?"

Avenger: "Just gonna make a few checks. I'm sure that I'll see you later."

As Avenger climbs onto the rooftop edge, he turns his head to Batwoman.

Avenger: "Please tell your girlfriend that I'm thankful for her help."

Batwoman was in shock when he said that, but before she could respond, Avenger had already dropped off the building and out of sight.

Batwoman: "How did he..?"

* * *

 **Undisclosed Location**

Bruce was taken by Crimson and Harley to a special drop off point while Ivy was sent elsewhere. The job required for the trio of Crimson, Harley, and Ivy, to kidnap Bruce Wayne. After that, they would do individual jobs after dropping off Wayne.

Right now, Bruce was waking up groggily tied to a chair with a light shined in his face.

Bruce: "… W-Where am I?"

Hush: "That would be Hell, Bruce."

Bruce: "Tommy?!"

Thomas Elliot AKA Hush was sitting in a chair just to the left of him. His chair was covered in blood and wounds were decorated on his body. In the past several months, Thomas Elliot has seen nothing but Hell, having been passed from one psychopath to the next for their own games.

Hush: "When we were growing up as children, did you ever think we would end up here? Together at the end of our lives?"

Bruce: "Who did this to you?"

Hush: "You're about to find out."

Sick and bone-chilling laughter echoed through the darkness. It got closer and closer until a figure entered the light.

Maniac: "Hello, Bruce. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Bruce recognised the man straight away. It was Riley Rivers' half brother, Rick Troy, turned insane. It was clear that Rick was far different that the tearful man he met after the Joker's first escape.

Bruce: "W-Well, I don't believe we have met before. I would like to ask you why I am tied to a chair in a place like this. If this is about money, then I can assure you that we can come to some arrangement."

Bruce spoke with fear in his voice. He wasn't actually afraid, but he had to act the part. Hush rolled his eyes when he witnessed the man behind the Batman try to act his way out of this.

Maniac: "Ha… Hahahaha!"

The Maniac burst into maniacal laughter, finding the words of the billionaire to be the cure of depression.

Bruce: "W-What is so funny?!"

The Maniac takes a deep breath, calming himself down.

Maniac: "What's so funny he asks."

He walks over to Hush who is still tied to his chair. Pulling a handgun out of his jacket, he places it to the side of Hush's head while he positions his own head next to his captive. Using his free hand, he roughly grabs the jaw of the bandaged man, pressing his thumb and index finger into his cheeks to manipulate his mouth.

Maniac: "Oh please, stop! The pain is too much! I'll give you what you want and I'll tell you everything you want to know. I know who they are. Batman, his allies, I'll give you their names."

Bruce made a shocked expression as he watched Maniac speaking in an different tone of voice as though he is impersonating Hush and moving his captive's mouth along with his speech. Maniac stepped away from Hush and jumped in front of Bruce, getting face to face with him.

Maniac: "That is what's so funny. Isn't it… Batman?"

It was true. Maniac knew who Bruce was. Not just him, but his allies too.

Bruce: "… You won't get away with this, Troy."

Maniac: "Ha. What a cliched line."

Emma: "We already got away with it, Mr Wayne."

Emma Grace stepped into the room and into the light.

Emma: "Do you think that you're the only one here? I think you'll find that we've been quite busy."

Emma clicked her fingers and the lights for the entire room came on. The room was wide open and looked like an medical research storage facility. But that wasn't the shocker.

Groans could be heard next to Bruce on both sides. He looked and saw his son, Damian Wayne, also tied to a chair. There was also Nightwing, Red Robin, and Red Hood all tied to chairs and their belts had been taken.

Bane: "It didn't take much to break them, Batman."

Their belts were in the hands of Bane who had his Venom injectors and storage tank placed on his back.

Bruce: "Bane. I thought that you stopped taking Venom."

Bane: "I did. But, I found it necessary to use it again. After all, it was effective in crushing your sons under my boot."

Bruce scowled at Bane as the Maniac twirled and laughed.

Maniac: "You'll find that we're missing one more person."

Nightwing was the first to awaken and overheard what The Maniac was saying. Looking around, he saw that Batgirl wasn't here.

Nightwing: "Where's Batgirl?!"

Emma: "You mean the daughter of former Commissioner James Gordon? Barbara Gordon?"

Emma formed a sinister grin on her face when she handed a phone to The Maniac. He began dialling a number.

Emma: "It's a shame, Mr Wayne, I actually was eager to meet you as fellow business owners. My father held you in such high praises, even during his cancer."

Bruce: "Emma. Do you even know what you're doing? Getting involved in criminal activities like this?"

Emma scoffed at that.

Emma: "I may be young, but I'm not stupid. I know what I'm doing. After all, I have Gotham's greatest defenders at my mercy."

Bruce looked around and noticed that Riley Rivers wasn't among the captured group. Hush knew who he was as well, so either he's evaded capture or something strange is happening. The Maniac wouldn't ignore the fact that his brother was a vigilante and would have mentioned it by now. But, Bruce also noticed another thing… If Damian is here in his normal clothing, then there was only one place he could have been abducted from.

Bruce: "What have you done with Alfred?"

A threatening voice came from Bruce's mouth towards Emma. With a evil smile, it was Bane that stepped forward.

Bane: "Don't worry about him, Mr Wayne."

Finally, The Maniac had finished dialling whatever number he put into his phone and, putting it on loudspeaker, spoke to the person on the other side.

Maniac: "Hello. Do we have our other guests tended to?"

On the other side of the phone, Crimson was inside a living room over at the Gordon household. A loaded gun was in one hand and the phone in the other, pressed to his ear. In front of him was James Gordon and Barbara Gordon tied to chairs.

James struggled with all his might, but he couldn't break his bonds. Barbara tried also only to reach the same result.

Crimson: "Yes, I have both Gordons in front of me like you asked."

Maniac: "Good."

That meant that Batman, Robin, Red Robin, Red Hood, Nightwing, and Batgirl were in the hands of The Maniac.

The Maniac got tantalisingly close to Bruce's face, just out of range of a headbutt, and grinned.

Maniac: "You know what this means, Bruce?"

At Wayne Manor, the home of Bruce Wayne, the mansion was ablaze following Bane's attack. Underneath the Manor, the Batcave was also burning. Bane, armed with the knowledge that Bruce Wayne was Batman, invaded the Batcave and captured Damian, Nightwing, Red Hood, and Red Robin thanks to the increase in strength gained by using the Venom.

Alfred was buried under debris as the building burned around him.

With the Bat Family practically defeated, Emma smirked in victory.

Emma: "Gotham belongs to us now."

 **Chapter 2 End.**


	3. Chapter 3: An Unlikley Ally

**Chapter 3: An Unlikely Ally**

Everything but the worst case scenario is happening tonight in Gotham City. Currently in the grip of The Maniac's criminal empire and the Anti-Vigilante campaign of Commissioner Quentin Harrison, Batman and his allies have been caught in the middle.

 **Mayor's Office**

At the Mayor's office, Sebastian Hady was at his desk, looking over city budgets. Ever since the attack by The Joker, Hady has kept a gun on his person at all times, to protect himself if necessary. He is the Mayor, after all. There's nothing wrong with him defending himself.

Cracking down on vigilantism was a priority for Hady, evident by Quentin Harrison's run as Commissioner. Crime had been somewhat halted and Batman had seemingly been forced into hiding. A good result even though some people, such as Avenger, didn't get the message. They would eventually find themselves in a prison cell.

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

There was a knock at the door of the office and, though frustrated with not being informed that someone was coming, Hady still tried to remain calm.

Hady: "Please leave, I'm busy."

Hady pressed a buzzer on his desk to call his assistant via intercom. His voice now becoming more irritated.

Hady: "Why was I not informed of someone being here to see me? I don't wish to be disturbed."

No answer… Before he could yell into the intercom again, a green vine slithered across the buzzer device and onto his wrist. It was coming through the crack underneath the door.

Hady: "What?!"

The Mayor quickly stood up as strange plant life began to wrap around the door and crush it with ease.

Ivy: "Sorry. I forgot to book an appointment."

Poison Ivy stepped through the door slowly as the plants bowed the tips of their stalks, welcoming her like a goddess. Nature was a powerful force and Ivy had full control of it.

Hady: "Poison Ivy?!"

Now understanding the nature of the threat in front of him, Hady quickly reached into his desk drawer and pulled out the gun he kept. He trembled as he aimed it at the green-skinned femme fatale, but the vine from before, snatched the firearm from his hand. Now defenceless, the Mayor could do nothing but back against the wall, watching as one of Gotham's most dangerous criminals stood in the doorway.

Hady: "This place is reinforced with WayneTech and the guards are armed with the latest in security hardware! How did you get in here?!"

Ivy ran her hands through her luscious red hair as the plants worked their way around the sides of the room, closing in on Hady.

Ivy: "Oh, those? One of your dear guards let me into the building. He was a bit reluctant, but after a moment or two alone with him, he became quite sweet and cooperative."

The vines wrapped around Hady's limbs, stopping his movements. Ivy walked towards him sensually, the desk being moved by the vines to allow her straight passage, and she stopped in front of him.

Hady: "What do you want?!"

Ivy: "Me? Nothing. But, someone else has something in mind for you."

Before Hady could inquire further, a pink dust was blown into his face by Ivy, sending him into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **District Attorney's Office: Garage**

After several long days at work, Harvey Dent was finally going to make his way home. Mentally, he had exhausted himself, but not from his work as District Attorney alone…

Harvey: "How long has it been since I last went home? Not like there's anything waiting for me there, but Kieran insisted that I relax my mind."

 _"Relax? You can't relax anymore, Harvey."_

That voice. It always comes out when Harvey least wants it. That voice which brought feelings of dread, pain, and it was that same voice which Harvey had to fight for control of himself.

 _"You know that justice is nothing but a Godforsaken lie. You have already traveled down this path and where did you end up?"_

Harvey: "I ended up in Arkham. Countless times! You are evil incarnate and I want nothing to do with you!"

Harvey screamed at seemingly nothing and no one, his voice echoing through the almost empty parking lot, devoid of people. Quickly, he pulled the keys to his car out of his suit jacket pocket, as if the car was his sanctuary away from the voice inside him.

 _"Want nothing to do with me? Harvey. I AM YOU."_

Harvey: "Not anymore."

 _"Then why am I still here? You feel it, don't you? The desire to dispatch our own form of justice upon this decaying city that can't be saved with the courts? You know it just as well as I do, Harvey. You know I'm right."_

Harvey: "No!"

Harvey cries out, dropping his keys on the ground. He quickly scrambled to his knees to pick them up when he realised that someone was in the garage with him. Shaken, he quickly picks up his keys and tries to flee into his car, but he is prodded in the back with a hard object. A baseball bat.

Harvey: "Who's there?"

Harley: "Guess who, Two-Face."

Turning around, Harvey was facing Harley Quinn who was armed with a baseball bat.

Harvey: "Quinzel? Why are you here? I'm not Two-Face anymore."

Harley: "Ah uh. So says the man who's screaming at himself."

Harley spoke as though she wasn't convinced.

Harvey: "What do you want with me? I heard The Joker's dead, but you're still a wanted criminal."

Harley: "First of all, I don't really want anything to do with you. Attorneys are too stuck up for my liking. Second, I've got a new man who treats me right."

 _"Come on, Harvey. We can take her by surprise. She's nothing but a bitch created by that clown. We can take her baseball bat and beat her to death with it."_

Harvey did whatever he could to suppress the voice inside, the evil within, that wanted him to once again defy his principles. To give in to his darker emotions.

Harvey: "Then why are you here?"

Harley held out her free hand with her fist closed.

Harley: "I was asked to give this to ya."

Harvey held his open palm underneath Harley's fist. She opened her palm and a silver dollar coin fell into the District Attorney's hand. Upon seeing it, he immediately recognised it. How could he not? It was an item he used to judge others and himself. It practically decided everything in his life for him. Who he killed, what action he'd take, even if he should go to the toilet or not. The coin was clean on one side and scarred on the other to symbolise the duality of good and evil.

Harvey: "Where the Hell did you get this?!"

Harley: "Dunno. Some guy gave it to me and asked me to give it to ya. Gave me a nice prize for doin' so."

Harvey: "Who. Asked. You?"

Harvey's voice deepened and his anger leaked from his mouth, but Harley wasn't intimidated. In fact, she was amused.

Harley: "And what if I don't tell you, Mr. District Attorney? You say you ain't Two-Face anymore, and you fooled the rest of the city, but you ain't fooling me. Two-Face is alive and well as far as I can see."

Harvey realised his moment of weakness as he laid his eyes on the coin. Two-Face already was like a beast, bashing on the cage door, and the coin may have been the key to release him.

Harley: "Well, my job here is done."

Harley turns her back to Harvey and tries to walk away, but Harvey puts a hand on her shoulder.

Harvey: "We aren't finished, Quinn!"

Harley's calm demeanour changed instantly after being touched aggressively by Harvey. She had enough of dealing with aggression from other men and she wasn't about to let another one tell her what to do. She swung around and whacked her baseball bat across the District Attorney's head, knocking him to the ground.

Harley: "Yeah, we are."

With her work now done, Harley left Harvey on the concrete floor of the garage.

Lifting himself to his knees, blood came out of the side of his head and dripped to the ground. Forcing himself to his hands and knees, Harvey could see the coin that he dropped after being hit and he saw what side the coin landed on.

 _"You can't escape it, Harvey. Like it or not, I will always be a part of you. The coin agrees."_

Overwhelmed with the hopeless reality of the situation, Harvey broke down in tears. The flow of his tears landing on the scarred side of the coin…

* * *

 **Wayne Manor**

Wayne Manor was ablaze. Fire raging throughout the esteemed house of Bruce Wayne with no end in sight.

After Bane was given back his Venom injectors by The Maniac and, now armed with the revelation from Hush that Bruce Wayne and Batman are the same person, the renowned terrorist paid a visit to Wayne Manor…

 _ **Ten minutes earlier…**_

Damian: "Why is it that we are hiding from the police now? How many times do they turn on us only for us to do their job for them anyway?"

Damian was in a disgruntled mood. Ever since he got back to Gotham following his short adventure with the Teen Titans, it seemed like everything had been turned upside down.

Alfred: "Now, Master Damian, you are not 'hiding', you are laying low."

Damian: "That means the same thing, Pennyworth. Just because Rivers screwed up, we're having to suffer the consequences."

Damian Wayne and Riley Rivers didn't get along at all. The current Robin hated the fact that there was someone out there that didn't answer to his father. That had skills that rivalled his father and grandfather, and even his own. He didn't want to think about how he was tricked by Rivers into releasing him from the glass cell during the events of Silent War.

Damian: "Personally, I don't care if The Joker and Black Mask got killed by some psycho, but we all know that if we were here, we would have done better."

Alfred was turning the grandfather clock to 11:47 as he listened to Damian.

Alfred: "Everyone makes mistakes. Mr Rivers is not exempt from this and neither are you, Master Damian."

Damian scoffed at that as the grandfather clock began to move into the wall and reveal the entrance to the Batcave. Alfred walked down into the cave followed closely by Damian. As they descended, they could hear voices.

Nightwing: "I never heard of a Quentin Harrison before. Since when can someone just become Commissioner like that?"

Red Hood: "Are you really trying to speak logic? In Gotham? I expected that from Tim, but not you, Dick."

Red Robin: "Is that supposed to be an insult, Jason?"

Nightwing, Red Hood, and Red Robin were inside the Batcave, discussing the events that have occurred while they have been out of Gotham.

Damian: "What are you three doing here? We never asked for you."

Nightwing smirks at Damian.

Nightwing: "Just making the rounds, Damian. No need to get overprotective."

Damian: "Well, you came, you saw, you're done. You too, Drake. You as well, Todd."

Red Hood: "The day I take orders from a 10 year old, will be the day Hell freezes over."

Red Robin: "We didn't come here for this, remember?"

No one listened to Tim as Damian, Nightwing, and Red Hood continued. As the four argue, Alfred checked the Batcomputer. His master, friend, and surrogate son, Bruce Wayne, doesn't often stay out at Galas for too long, especially since they take time away from other matters more bat-related. He didn't even want to go out at all, but Alfred forced him to go since he hadn't left the cave for a while after coming back from Kahndaq. The death of The Joker has weighed heavily of Bruce's mind, even after seeing the news and being told by Riley personally, he had to be sure that his greatest enemy was well and truly gone.

That was when a big red alert flashed on the Batcomputer's monitor, catching the attention of everyone in the Batcave.

Nightwing: "What's going on?!"

Alfred: "Someone has breached the perimeter!"

Images came on-screen and they showed explosions occurring in the courtyard as the defences were being destroyed by men in a helicopter firing rocket launchers. When the defences were dealt with, someone jumped out of the helicopter and landed in the courtyard. With a larger size to him, a Venom tank hooked to his back, and a luchador mask, it was undeniable of who this man was.

Red Hood pulled guns out from his brown jacket and ran up the stairs.

Nightwing: "Jason!"

Bane stared directly at the front door with only destruction on his mind as the Venom was now in full effect as it coursed through his body. With heavy steps, Bane charged toward the front door of the Wayne Manor.

Alfred: "Dear God..."

Alfred could only watch the monitor as Bane ran like an unstoppable freight train towards the entrance to the Manor. Red Hood appeared outside the door and began to open fire on Bane, but the rubber bullets he used did nothing to slow the behemoth down. Red Hood tried to jump out the way, but Bane grabbed Hood by the leg and threw him into the door. Stuck and unable to move, Red Hood could only watch and wait for those few short milliseconds to pass…

 _CRASH!_

Bane ran right through the door as though it was mere paper and Red Hood, who was unconscious, was tangled in the wooden wreckage of the Wayne Manor's front door. Looking back and forth like a bull, Bane moved further into the house, looking for anyone else. He knew that Batman himself wasn't here, but everyone else should be there.

Now in the main hall of the house, Bane appeared to have been looking for something…

Nightwing: "That's as far as you go!"

Nightwing dove down acrobatically and kicked Bane in the side of the head, but it did nothing to affect Bane who threw a futile punch at the more agile Nightwing.

Nightwing: "Try and catch me if you can, Bane!"

Taunting Bane, Nightwing flipped and jumped around, but any attack he made on Bane wasn't enough as he simply just shrugged it off.

Bane: "You are weak, Richard Grayson."

Nightwing was taken aback that his identity was known, but he couldn't let it shake him for a single second. As Bane was distracted, Red Robin dove down from the balcony above and onto Bane's massive back, his target being the Venom tank and injectors. Not willing to be unplugged from the Venom, Bane grabbed Red Robin from his back and threw him towards Nightwing, colliding with him, and sending both into the wall with such force that massive cracks were formed from the impact.

With Nightwing, Red Robin, and Red Hood all knocked out, Bane made his way towards the grandfather clock.

Bane: "No more hiding now, Mr Wayne."

Turning the clock to 11:47, the passage into the Batcave opens up. With no one in his way, Bane smiles. Descending down the stairs with heavy steps, there was complete and utter silence as the big man made his way into the cave.

Bane: "Impressive, Batman. I knew that you had an impressive arsenal, but I never imagined such an operation."

Bane seemed somewhat impressed by the Batcave as he began to walk towards the computer.

Bane: "How vulnerable all your secrets are to me now."

Before Bane could touch the console, a batarang flew through the air and hit the base of the computer, almost impaling his hand.

Damian: "I hope that you enjoy this place, because you're gonna leave in pieces."

A threat of dangerous implications came out of Damian's mouth. He was unable to change into his costume before Bane arrived to the cave, so he took his utility belt from the costume and readied himself for this opponent.

Bane: "Damian Wayne. The son of the Bat."

Damian: "Bane. I heard you broke my father once. I dare you to try that with me."

Bane turned to face the challenge of Damian.

Bane: "I did once break the Bat. I will be looking forward to breaking his son."

Bane charged forward and slammed his fists into the steel-laden floor, bending and warping the metal, but Damian had jumped out of the way. Quickly making his way behind Bane, Damian intended to use his batarangs to slice off the tubes connecting Bane to his supply of Venom and thus rob him of his immense strength. However, Bane was superhumanly fast and turned around, prompting Damian to jump onto him. Pulling out a syringe from the belt, Damian attempted to plunge it into Bane's body, but his wrist was caught. Bane hung Damian by his arm over the ground and used his free hand to take what was in the boy's hand.

Bane: "A nerve toxin? Hmph, did the Bat make this specifically for me? I'm honoured that he would develop a weapon to defeat me. As you can see, you won't get a chance to use it."

Bane tossed the syringe to the ground, shattering it, and it's contents leaked onto the ground. The current Robin tried his best to struggle free, but his limbs were too short to reach Bane and he was nowhere near strong enough to break the grip.

 _SHUKK_

The reloading of a shotgun could be heard behind Bane and he turned his head to see that Alfred Pennyworth was aiming a shotgun at his head.

Alfred: "Release him. Now."

Bane: "Ah, the butler to the Bat. I respect you for being brave enough to face me, even though you are armed and I am not. I can tell that you have seen war and bloodshed in the past, maybe a military career? Secret Service?"

Alfred: "Release the boy."

Alfred wasn't playing around. He was fully intending to shoot Bane if necessary.

Bane: "Of course."

Bane was not afraid of Alfred or that shotgun. With a single swing, Bane used Damian as a weapon, whacking his body into Alfred, which knocked him down.

Damian: "Pennyworth!"

Damian cried out, but he still couldn't free himself from Bane's grip. Alfred was then picked up by the big man by his neck. He now had the man who fathered Batman and his son in each hand. His past and future dangling by a thread.

Bane: "Tonight, the Bat dies. Along with you."

Minutes later, men dressed in black tactical gear, Bane's men, stormed into the manor. Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin, and Damian were all placed into the helicopter. Alfred was left unconscious on the floor of the entrance hall. Bane had got what he wanted from the Batcave and now he was about to burn the Wayne legacy to the ground.

Bane: "Burn it all."

Men with flamethrowers unloaded fire into the Manor, setting the entire building ablaze. When their work was finished, the men joined Bane and the captured Bat Family on the helicopter, leaving Alfred to die.

 _ **Present time…**_

Avenger: "No."

After stopping Solomon Grundy at the Chinatown reopening Gala and speaking with Batwoman, the fact that Bruce Wayne was in attendance and didn't make an appearance as Batman was suspicious enough to make a check on Wayne Manor. Especially since he couldn't get through to anyone in the Bat Family with the frequency given to him. He arrived on his Sky Cycle, only to find the Manor in flames.

Landing his Cycle on the ground, Avenger quickly entered the burning building to see if anyone was still inside.

Avenger: "Mr Wayne! Mr Pennyworth! Damian! Anybody?!"

Avenger called out as he searched the house. He had to be very careful not to be overwhelmed by the incredible heat of the flames and the toxic fumes of the smoke. When he entered the entrance hall, he noticed a hand poking out from underneath a pile of debris. Quickly and carefully moving the pieces, he found the unconscious Alfred seemingly half-dead. Picking him up, Avenger carried him out of the building and a safe distance away from the danger.

Checking his pulse and airways, Avenger found that Alfred was miraculously still breathing, causing him to make a sigh of relief. Had he got here any later, the butler would have met a fiery end. But, although his suspicions were confirmed that Batman and, perhaps, the entire bat Family was in danger, who was behind this? Upon asking himself that question, Avenger could guess the answer.

The Maniac, Emma Grace, and Bane.

That presented a sense of dread for Riley Rivers. Hush was taken by those three and he must have talked. Does that mean that Rick now knows who he is?

"Judging by your expression, you know the cause of this incident."

Avenger heard a voice behind him and quickly moved to face this person. Standing across from him was a woman of Asian descent. She had black hair and brown eyes. She wore a red Chinese top, tight black trousers, boots, and a long black coat. Avenger felt a unique fighting spirit from this woman unlike anything he felt before, even from his father. Just by looking at her, he could tell that she was a strong martial artist and that he might not stand a chance if they crossed fists.

"Can you see death, Avenger? You appear to know what you are facing right now. But, please relax. I'm not here to fight."

Avenger: "Who are you?"

"You can tell who I am by looking at me, can't you?"

It took a few moments, but Avenger could feel a piece of his father in the woman in front of him. It was a strange way of describing, but he felt like he knew this woman without ever meeting her. As for her name, he had heard it before from Ra's Al Ghul and his father.

Avenger: "… Sandra Wu-San. You're Lady Shiva."

Shiva nodded. Indeed, the person in front of him was the same woman who trained his father and also trained alongside him and David Cain during their time with the League of Assassins.

Shiva: "Correct. I see that Michael taught you well. I can tell that you have quite a fighting spirit, even though it is wasted on a cesspit of corruption such as Gotham."

Avenger: "I can tell that you and Ra's share that sentiment along with my father. I'm sorry, but as much as I would like to talk, I can't."

Avenger pressed the button on his watch, summoning his Sky Cycle. The woman who trained his father was standing right there. There was so many questions he wanted to ask her, about his father, but if Batman and the others were in danger, time wasn't a luxury he could afford.

Shiva: "You may want to listen to what I have to say. The future of your city may depend on it."

Shiva's words caused Avenger to stop what he was doing. He doubted that she was here to talk about the past and, if she was here to kill him, she had a chance to do so when he was carrying Alfred. He loaded and strapped Alfred onto the Cycle and turned it to autopilot, so that it would take him to the hospital.

As the Cycle left with Alfred, Avenger focused on Shiva.

Avenger: "I'm listening."

Shiva: "Good. I can see that you have respect for me and, I in turn, respect a warrior such as yourself."

Avenger: "Shiva. Please. What do you know?"

The atmosphere around Lady Shiva felt like it changed in accordance with her will. To the untrained eye, they would never be able to feel anything, but to Avenger, he could feel it. Shiva had an agenda for being here, why would she come to him of all people? How did she even get here to begin with, unless she knew this would happen. Right now, Shiva was all business and she wanted Riley to know this.

Shiva: "Your brother, Rick Troy, is making a power grab for Gotham. Currently, your comrades, The Bat Family, are being held by your brother."

Avenger didn't change his expression, but he knew that in some way, that The Maniac was behind this whole thing. Hush must have talked, and now, Bruce, Damian, and possibly Dick, Jason, Tim, and Barbara were his prisoners. Michael Rivers trained Riley to not just fight with his fists, but his brain too. He knew how to be a Detective and that instinct of his told him that Shiva was somehow involved in this whole thing.

Avenger: "How do you know this?"

Shiva: "Nothing is hidden from me."

Avenger wanted to question her further, but with the lives of others in the balance, he held back his tongue and allowed her to continue.

Shiva: "A bargain has been struck between Bane and your brother. Bane acts as the muscle while Troy controls the city as it's face of crime."

Avenger thought about that. Rick knew nothing or, at best, very little about running a city-wide criminal operation. Especially, coordinating the capture of several highly-trained vigilantes… Emma Grace is obviously manipulating the situation, and there is the chance, that this whole thing was her idea. She could be playing both Rick and Bane like puppets.

Avenger: "What about Emma Grace? She's funding this criminal empire with legitimate businesses using her Kayla Frost alias. Where does she come into it?"

Shiva: "Her methods are unclear. However, she isn't working alone. There is another entity in the shadows of Gotham also working for their own ends."

Avenger: "Didn't you just say that nothing was hidden from you?"

Shiva: "That should inform you how dangerous these people are. That they avoid even my network."

Avenger: "How can I stop them?"

Shiva: "That is for you to discover."

Shiva turned her back and began to walk away.

Avenger: "Wait, Shiva!"

Avenger ran after her to stop her from leaving. She had only left him with more questions than answers. When Avenger got close, Shiva turned as fast as lightning and thrusted her hand forward, her fingers aimed at Avenger's neck. Her attempt was blocked by Avenger who held Shiva's hand with both of his.

Avenger: "I need more than that. What is your purpose here? And where is Batman right now?"

Shiva showed an impressed smile. Her strike was blocked by Avenger, even though she actually intended to stun him so she could leave, she did actually try to hit him. Michael Rivers had taught Riley Rivers well. Maybe he deserved a few more hints…

Shiva: "Very well. I cannot give you much more. I am unaware of where Batman was taken, but I am aware that Batgirl hasn't been captured just yet. There is someone on-route to her as we speak."

Avenger's eyes widened. Barbara was still safe, at least for the moment. He had to get to her before The Maniac did. During his slight lapse in his attention, Shiva was able to rip her hand away from Avenger and expertly threw him back. Landing on his feet, Shiva had already reached the edge of the courtyard.

Shiva: "One more thing, young one."

Shiva called to Avenger as she was falling backwards.

Shiva: "Matthew Austin."

Shiva disappeared over the edge of the courtyard and down the cliff which Wayne Manor resided on. Quickly running towards where Shiva had just stood, Avenger couldn't find any sign of her.

Avenger: "Darn it."

Avenger cursed as he could only ponder the name Shiva spoke before she vanished. Matthew Austin, a name he remembered almost immediately. Matthew Austin was a member of the Russian Mafia whom Avenger faced during the events of Blind Justice. The Russians framed Austin for the murder of his wife, but Riley managed to win his court case and save him from prison. What did he have to do with this? And who was this mysterious third person that Shiva spoke of?

But, that can be left for later. For now, Avenger had to get to Barbara now.

* * *

 **Harper Row's Apartment**

After a day at school, Cassandra Cain returned to Harper Row's apartment in the Narrows. She practically lived there when she wasn't with Riley who she trained with often, however he wasn't there when she went over. Entering the apartment, she noticed Harper Row getting dressed.

Harper: "Hey, Cass. How was school?"

Harper asked while pulling on her shirt.

Cassandra: "… Hard."

Today was English. For Cassandra who grew up without a 'formal' education, the words appeared to her like mere lines on a paper forming nonsense and pronouncing them was a difficult task. She remembered when her teacher got impatient with the lack of progress, he didn't show it, but she could read body language quite easily. It was her first language after all.

Harper: "Well, there isn't anything going on around here. I just got back from patrol and Stephanie's out right now. You can go out when she comes back."

Harper Row, Stephanie Brown, and Cassandra Cain all perform patrol of the Narrows at night. Since it was the most crime-ridden area of the city, someone had to keep an eye out at all times.

Cassandra: "Bath."

Cassandra put her school bag down and headed towards the bathroom.

Harper: "Cass, please don't use up all the water."

Even since Cassandra started coming to Harper's apartment and Riley's Law building, she would constantly bathe in either of their bathrooms. However, she would treat it as though it was a ritual of some kind and spend maybe hours at a time. For Riley, he was doing enough work to keep up with the utility payments, and he never complained against her for using the bath. For Harper, who was barely getting by with her part-time job working with the city electrician, didn't have the luxury of allowing Cassandra to have her hour long bath, although she didn't have the heart to tell her no.

Running the bath to a comfortable temperature, Cassandra undressed herself. For a brief moment, she took notice of the scars that were on her body. She remembered David Cain, her father, who put her through that torturous training. She hated those thoughts. She hated her father. She came so close before to allowing him to be buried alive during the conflict with Ra's Al Ghul, but Riley stopped her, something that she was grateful to him for. She may have become the very monster she hated if she let her father die.

Stepping into the bath, Cassandra could only remain still, hugging her knees into her chest as she sat in the water. Riley had entered her thoughts. The man she was told for years that she would serve as his wife to lead the League of Assassins, but thanks to Riley's help, she avoided this fate. He became her friend and she felt like her own person after befriending Harper, Stephanie, and Cullen. However, she felt bad for Riley. His father turned out to be the opposite of who he thought he was, and the person he cared for the most had abandoned him. He hid it well, even from her, but she could feel his feelings and he was truly in pain... Just like she was.

Cassandra's head fully submerged into the water, she just wanted to drown her thoughts.

In the living room, Cullen, Harper's brother, entered. He noticed Harper, putting away her costume, and sat on the sofa.

Cullen: "Hey, Harper."

Harper: "Hey, bro."

Greeting each other, Harper looked at the bathroom door. For some reason, Cassandra seemed off.

Harper: "Have you noticed something wrong with Cass?"

Cullen: "Not really? Why?"

Harper: "She just seems… Off. Like she's upset about something."

Cullen: "Maybe something at school? I mean, she can hardly speak or read. I know Bruce Wayne wants to ensure that children can go to school, but she needs someone to tutor her properly."

Harper: "I think Steph spoke to Riley about that. He's helping her to learn to read using some kind of pronunciation book. Steph's also doing her part as well. She told me that she went over to Cass' apartment just the other day."

Cullen: "Really? We haven't gotten to go there. What is it like?"

Harper: "According to Steph, there's nothing but a bed and bath there. It's barren."

Cullen rubbed his chin and then the back of his head.

Cullen: "Well, she doesn't understand how decoration works. She's never owned an apartment or anything for that matter. She can do the basic things for herself, but not much else. Maybe going to school and struggling might have be making her upset."

Harper let out a heavy sigh, not knowing what to do. She viewed Cassandra as the closest thing she had to a sister. She couldn't just let her be down in the dumps like she was. She then got an idea.

Harper: "We should go out some time. Me, Cass, Steph, you, and Riley. Nothing hero-related. That might lift her spirits."

Cullen: "When are you going to find time for that? Between your job, school, Steph's college work, Riley's job as a lawyer. When is there gonna be time?"

Harper smirked at her younger brother.

Harper: "We'll make time."

Spoiler: "Time for what?"

Stephanie Brown dressed in her purple garb as the Spoiler arrived at the window. She was flicking through photos on her phone of the bad guys she beat up while out. Riley and Cassandra's training had paid dividends.

Harper: "Get changed before someone sees you!"

Harper quickly said. It would be bad if someone outside saw into the apartment and saw a vigilante in the room.

Stephanie: "Geez, alright, alright."

She removes her hood and mask before going into the next room to change. When she came out, she was dressed in normal clothes.

Stephanie: "So, what did you mean, time for what?

Harper explained to Stephanie what her plan was to help Cassandra out of her depression.

Stephanie: "I'll do the planning! It's been a while since I've actually went out!"

Cullen: "You were just out beating up muggers."

Cullen stoically stated as he began to flick through television channels.

Stephanie: "This is different. We could go to the amusement park and to a nice restaurant and…"

Harper held out her hand to stop an enthusiastic Stephanie before she could continue.

Harper: "Hold up. Please don't plan anything too expensive. I don't have a lot of money to spare."

Stephanie made a slight pout and folded her arms. Her face then lit up as though an idea came to her head.

Stephanie: "We could ask Riley. He must have loads of money since he's a big time lawyer..."

Stephanie placed her fingers on her forehead, having second thoughts. Ever since the deaths of both Roman Sionis and The Joker, Riley's mood had slumped. He had been more broody than usual even during training. Asking him for money would be rude under the circumstances.

Stephanie: "On second thought, maybe I could ask Red Robin."

Harper raised her eyebrows. She hadn't known that Stephanie had been talking to Red Robin, especially after he and Red Hood were chasing them around the Narrows a while ago.

Harper: "Since when have you been talking with Red Robin?"

Stephanie: "I know, I know. He chased us around with some gun-toting creep. But, he's quite cute. He discovered my social media page, Spoiler Alert, and got in contact with me. We started talking and he is actually not a bad guy. I'm sure he'll help us out if we ask him."

Cullen: "Red Robin?"

Cullen exclaimed before quickly watching the tv to evade any questioning. Harper made a knowing smile towards her brother and even noticed a tinge of redness in his cheeks.

Stephanie: "I'll get in contact with him again and make arrangements."

Stephanie's expression turned to excitement as she typed away on her phone.

Stephanie: "Ohhh, this is gonna be fun!"

Harper: "..."

Harper didn't have a good feeling about this. She could bet what little she had that Red Robin is spying on Stephanie on Batman's request, but she wouldn't listen even if she said that. Besides, both Riley and Cassandra needed a break from whatever bleak reality they have been dealing with, so everyone wins here.

The door to the bathroom opened and out stepped Cassandra fresh out of the bath. She was wrapped in a towel that spanned from just above her chest to her thighs. She held another one in her hand to dry her long black hair.

Stephanie: "Oh, hey Cass."

Both Harper and Stephanie decided to keep the idea of going out to themselves for now.

Cassandra: "Stephanie… Hello."

Stephanie: "How was school?"

Cassandra: "… Hard."

Cassandra went inside another room, taking her school bag with her. After a few minutes, she came back out, wearing her black costume with yellow trimmings. She put on a mask that covered her entire head and wore a hood over it. She had now become Crow.

Crow: "Going…"

Crow made her way out of the window and out into the city of Gotham. As she jumped from rooftop to rooftop, she noticed a torn and worn poster on the near desolate streets of The Narrows. It was an advert for a ballet class. It immediately interested her to see such a strange stance, but before she could do anything else, the wind took it deeper into the dark.

Crow: "… What does it mean… To live?"

Crow wanted to speak. But, she couldn't. She knew the words, but they were caught in her throat and refused to surface. She had not been made to express herself, she had been made to destroy. But, she wanted to be different from that. That was why she wanted to fight alongside Avenger to protect Gotham. She wanted something to fight for which was just, not evil.

She again made her way from rooftop to rooftop to patrol The Narrows.

* * *

 **Gordon Residence**

At the Gordon Residence, both Barbara and James Gordon were tied to a chair and their mouths and been covered with duct tape. Gordon was trying with all his might to break free, but it wasn't enough. His daughter, Barbara, also tried to break free. She had possibly more experience with escaping from these situations, but she had neither her equipment nor the strength to break free from the bonds.

James's voice was muffled as he tried to shout at the man in front of them who held a gun in one hand and a phone in the other. His skin was as white as snow, his eyes and hair blood red, and he wore a dark red three-piece suit and a long black coat.

Barbara tried to observe her surroundings, hoping to find something to save herself and her father. Inside, terror was slowly building. The man in front of her, although wasn't the same, resembled a man that once crippled her and left her unable to walk for months.

Crimson maintained a distance from the two. While Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy were carrying out their jobs after kidnapping Bruce Wayne, he had been instructed by The Maniac to capture the Gordons and wait for the phone call.

 _RING… RING…_

The phone call came and Crimson answered.

Maniac: "Hello. Do we have our other guests tended to?"

Crimson: "Yes, I have both Gordons in front of me like you asked."

Maniac: "Good."

The Maniac covered the phone from his end for a moment, leaving Crimson to his own devices while he waited. Barbara looked at the phone, wondering who was on the other side. She wondered why Norman Blake was here. She knew who he was as Bruce told her and the others what Riley had told him, that Norman Blake killed Black Mask and was involved in The Joker's death, his appearance changing in the process after being exposed directly to Joker Toxin.

Crimson was screwing a black tube onto the muzzle of the gun he had. He took a sideward glance at James as he was doing so. When he was finished, he placed his finger to his lips while facing Gordon and aimed the gun at Barbara's head.

He quickly tore off the tape from Gordon's mouth, the captive man making a grunt as a part of his skin and moustache was taken with it. He glared at Crimson who was still aiming the gun at Barbara. The second that he took off the duct tape, he got away from the two.

Crimson: "Sorry. But, I can't be too careful."

Gordon: "You better hope I don't get free, Blake."

Crimson: "Here I thought that my new appearance would give me some sort of anonymity."

Crimson spoke with sarcasm evident in his voice.

Crimson: "Well, you're not getting free, Gordon. Even if you do, I'll shoot you before you get close. Do anything stupid, I'll shoot her. Try my patience, I'll shoot you both."

James Gordon made a foul expression before glancing at Barbara who looked worriedly back at him.

Gordon: "Don't worry, Barbara. It will be alright."

Trying to reassure his daughter, Gordon once again stared back at Crimson.

Gordon: "What do you want?"

Crimson: "Me? Nothing. I'm just doing a job. Don't bother asking who it is, because I won't talk. Just wait and see what the boss wants with you."

Gordon: "Do you really think you'll get away with this?"

Crimson sighed and looked at Gordon sternly.

Crimson: "If you think that Batman is coming to save you, get that thought out of your head. The boss assures me that he will be out of commission for the foreseeable future."

That panicked Barbara, even though she didn't show it. For Crimson to come here, hold them hostage, and tell them that Batman was out of commission… Could whoever sent Crimson know who she was? She didn't know enough to come to that conclusion, but the connections were forming and she didn't like where they were going.

Maniac: "Hey, Crimson. Still there?"

Crimson placed the phone to his ear.

Crimson: "Still here."

Maniac: "I had a wonderful idea. Do you have Miss Gordon with you?"

Crimson: "She's here."

Barbara's anxiety was racing through her body as she knew she was being referred to.

Maniac: "I'm putting you on loudspeaker."

At the place where The Maniac, Emma Grace, and Bane were holding Bruce and Damian Wayne, along with Nightwing, Red Hood, and Red Robin, The Maniac was spinning around in circles as he tapped on his phone. He was like a kid that had gotten everything he wanted.

Maniac: "You're on loudspeaker now. Say hello."

Crimson: "Who's there?"

Everyone could hear Crimson's voice as he questioned Maniac.

Maniac: "Oh, just some guests. Don't worry, you don't need to worry about them."

Crimson felt unsure whether he can trust Maniac in this instance. Despite his clear insanity, Rick Troy was smarter than he seemed, that much was clear.

Crimson: "What do you want me to do?"

Maniac: "Oh right. Uhhh, could you shoot Barbara Gordon for me?"

Maniac stared directly at Nightwing as he instructed Crimson, knowing that Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon often worked together with each other both professionally and personally, thanks to Bane's and Hush's recollections. Nightwing struggled in vain to break free of the chair he was strapped to. Maniac danced over to him and stood close, just out of reach and spun around in circles mockingly.

Crimson however was not finding any amusement in this situation. He wasn't expecting to have to execute someone for no reason.

Crimson: "Excuse me?"

Maniac: "Didn't you here me? I said…"

Crimson heard Maniac take a deep breath, prompting him to take the phone away from his ear…

Maniac: "SHOOT HER!"

A loud bellowing roar came through the phone's receiver. How fortunate that Crimson had taken the phone away from his ear or his eardrum may have been ruptured from the shout. Bane scoffed as he leaned on the wall, watching Maniac. And Emma maintained her serious expression even though her ears hurt. The Bat Family on the other hand all glared at The Maniac.

Bruce: "Troy. Think carefully before you do this."

Maniac placed his fist under his chin and looked to the side as if he gave the matter some thought, but after a split-second, he jumped in front of Bruce and squatted down till he was eye-level with the man behind the Batman. He placed the phone to his ear and spoke, his eyes still on Bruce.

Maniac: "Shoot Barbara Gordon in the face."

Bruce bared his teeth at The Maniac who smiled back at him.

Crimson was reluctant. He was here to do a job, but not to murder someone, especially the daughter of a ex-cop. It was like he was staring at himself tied to one of those chairs and a familiar blond woman was staring down the barrel of his gun…

Norman: "Please don't…"

Crimson shook his head and Gordon reappeared. He wasn't that man anymore. Norman Blake burned along with the wreckage of Chinatown that faithful day. He was Crimson now. His weapon was silenced. If he shot both the Gordons, there would be nothing to connect him with the murder. There were many who would want James Gordon dead. He wouldn't be anywhere near the top of that list.

With this in mind, he aimed his gun at Barbara.

Crimson: "Say your final words to your daughter, Gordon."

Gordon: "No!"

James cried out. Crimson now knew that if he didn't kill James first, he could alert the neighbours, so he turned his gun on him. But, before he could pull the trigger…

 _BREAK!_

Something broke through the window and ricocheted off the wall and finally into Crimson's hand before landing on the floor. It was a collapsible baton that knocked the gun out of his hand. Both Barbara and Crimson recognised it.

Crimson: "Oh no. Not him again."

Crimson made a desperate dash for the gun, but a boot pressed his hand into the floor, preventing him from grabbing the gun. He looked up to see Avenger standing over him and looking down on him with contempt.

Avenger: "Not this time, Blake."

Crimson tried to get up, but received a punch to the side of his head for his efforts. He landed on his hands and knees, trying to crawl away from Avenger, dazed and confused. Crimson was no stranger to Avenger and had fought against him while he was working for The Joker. He knew that he stood no chance, so his only option was escape.

He tried to dive for Barbara, hoping to use her as a hostage, but his leg was grabbed by Avenger and he was pulled back. He landed on his face and he felt his legs go dead after a moment. Avenger had struck his legs.

Avenger: "You won't be moving for a while. But, just to make sure…"

Crimson's face was slammed against the wooded flooring as Avenger punched the back of his head hard enough to knock him out. He had only a few seconds of consciousness remaining as he tried to reach for the phone that had slipped out of his grasp.

Crimson: "D-Damn it…"

Crimson finally passed out.

Maniac: "Uhh, hello?"

The Maniac was waiting for a response, a gunshot, or something, and for the first time, since this whole thing started, he was beginning to get worried. The Bat Family however took this as a good sign.

Avenger: "Enough of this, Troy."

Emma swiftly gazed at the phone in The Maniac's hands and, for a moment, a short smile appeared on her face.

Nightwing and the rest of the Robins except Damian made a sigh of relief. If Avenger got there, that meant that both James and Barbara Gordon were safe.

The Maniac was stunned for a second. He was sure that Emma and him made this plan as perfect as it could possibly be. From Bane attacking the Manor, to the kidnapping of Bruce, to sending Solomon Grundy to the Chinatown Gala. Not to mention, having the trio of Crimson, Harley, and Ivy go after their own targets. How could Avenger have made it to Crimson in time?

Avenger: "Troy, you're sick. You need to turn yourself in so you can get the help you need."

Snapping out of his shock, The Maniac's smile returned to him and he switched off the loudspeaker so that he could talk to Avenger semi-privately.

Maniac: "Here I was expecting not to be dealing with you, Avenger. Although I've learned to expect the unexpected."

Barbara embraced her father after being set free from their restraints by Avenger. Gordon, after separating from her, reached into a compartment inside a cupboard in the living room and pulled out a pair of handcuffs, placing them on the unconscious criminal. While he was doing that, Barbara was covertly fiddling with a small device. She mouthed the words "Keep him talking." to Avenger who was speaking to The Maniac, hoping to convince his brother to do the right thing.

Maniac: "So is this where you warn me that I'm going back to jail? That I'm doing the wrong thing? Ohh, how exciting this is."

The way The Maniac spoke unnerved Avenger. It showed that his brother may be sinking deeper and deeper into his own madness. It may be already too late to convince him, but he had to try, for Kieran, Charlotte, and his mother's sake.

Avenger: "I don't want to hurt you, Rick, I want to help you. I can't understand what it was you went through…"

Maniac: "No, you can't. You can't understand. But, I gained a new understanding from the experience I had. It was like I was drunk my entire life and I had a mug of strong hot coffee thrown into my face."

Avenger allowed him to continue, even though he knew where this was going. Rick had allowed himself to believe that the incident with The Joker had fixed what he thought was a broken life.

Maniac: "I realised that deep down inside, I was hollow. I allowed the chains of life to hold me back. And when they broke, I wondered why I had to lose everything. But, once I fully realised the truth behind what happened, I… Was… Set… Free!"

The Maniac spun around in circles with his arms raised. Avenger placed his hand on his forehead to steady himself. His brother had gone completely insane.

Avenger: "Rick! You can't be serious! You must know that both Bane and Emma are manipulating you! You're the fall guy in their organisation."

The Maniac placed the phone close to his mouth and covered the visible side of his mouth from the eyes of everyone in the room. Something that Bruce, Bane, and Emma noticed.

Maniac: "Who's to say that I'm not stringing them along?"

The Maniac said ominously and rogue-like. Just the way he spoke chilled his younger brother to his core.

Avenger: "What..?"

Maniac: "See you soon, Avenger."

In his confusion, Avenger realised that The Maniac had hung up on him.

Avenger: "Hello? Hello?! … Darn."

Gordon was on the phone to the police to have someone collect Crimson, so Barbara was able to speak to Avenger quickly. She knew that the person who sent Crimson, judging on Avenger's clear concern for who he was speaking to, was Rick Troy who dubbed himself The Maniac.

Barbara: "Don't worry, I got the address of where he was calling from. It's at the Antigen Pharmacy. It's owned by…"

Avenger: "Kayla Frost. It's Emma's alias."

Barbara: "So she managed to funnel her liquidated resources into new businesses? She knows what she's doing."

Avenger: "Yeah. So I better take her and Bane down tonight."

Barbara: "Not without me."

Avenger shook his head.

Avenger: "How do you plan to give your dad the slip? He's calling a police department that is obsessed with catching masks. If you're gone, they might suspect you. You better just make sure that your dad is alright. I'll handle this."

Barbara: "You want to handle Bane, Grace, and your brother on your own? You do realise that this is the stupidest idea ever, right?"

Barbara stared at Avenger with half-lidded eyes.

Avenger: "I'm not alone. I have a team of my own."

Barbara: "The rookies? There's no way they can handle that!"

Avenger: "I trained them. They'll be fine."

Barbara was about to argue, but Gordon had put the phone down so she backed away and turned towards her father.

Gordon: "The police are on their way to pick up Blake, so we need to hold him until they get here…"

Gordon noticed that Avenger had already left.

Barbara: "I don't like this one bit…"

* * *

 **Antigen Pharmacy**

In the store room at the back of the Pharmacy, The Maniac was behind held up in the air by the scuff of his neck by Bane.

Bane: "What did you say to him?"

Maniac: "Why, what could you mean? We only had a small conversation."

The Maniac was all smiles, but Bane was the exact opposite. His massive hand tightened it's grip on his collar.

Bane: "You were on the phone too long. If the call was traced, it will lead him here!"

Maniac: "Ah, is the great and mighty Bane afraid of some kid?"

Bane, taking exception to The Maniac's mocking, threw him down to the ground hard.

Bane: "If you screw up anymore than you already have, I will break you."

Bane walked to the other side of the room after delivering his threat. Now free from the grip, Maniac stood up onto his feet and brushed himself off. Turning back towards his 'guests', he cleared his throat.

Maniac: "While it seems likely that Avenger is on his way, we still have some fun to be had before he gets here. I would have enjoyed to take my time, but I suppose that it's too risky to let you all live."

The Maniac drew a revolver from his pocket and began aiming it at the Bat Family.

Maniac: "Hmm, shall we make a game of it, Emma?"

Emma stepped forward from the side and approached him. He wrapped an arm around her waist as he inspected the number of bullets in the gun. Only one bullet.

Emma: "Do what you want. But, killing Bruce Wayne now would make things easier. I will own his company in short order."

Bruce stared straight at Emma.

Bruce: "What are you talking about?"

Emma grinned as she met Bruce's demands by revealing a tablet device that she held in her hand. The tablet displayed Wayne Enterprises' current shareholders and they weren't people that Bruce recognised. At the bottom of the screen was a loading bar that was 80% full.

Emma: "Currently, the transaction of the shares that I 'purchased' is still on-going, however once it's finished, I will have full control of Wayne Enterprises. I should thank you, Mr Wayne. If it wasn't for your Batcomputer, I would never have been able to 'purchase' the stocks to Wayne Enterprises, considering that you would likely never do business with me."

Everyone with the exception of Bruce himself was in shock. Bruce tried to maintain his composure, but his brow furrowed, his hands were closed into fists that were restrained by his bonds, and his eyes betrayed his true emotions. The company and the empire that his family built was being taken from underneath him. And it was thanks to his Batcomputer which could theoretically hack into the stock market as long as there was a direct access link between the Batcomputer and the stock market servers, but it was apparent that Emma had that covered. How she did however was a mystery.

Maniac: "It's ironic, isn't it? After all the foes you faced, even your greatest enemy was shot dead by yours truly, everything you have and everything you own now belongs to us."

That was when Hush pushed himself forward, only to be held back by the chair's restraints. His teeth bared and clenched together as she stared into the blue, cold eyes of Emma Grace.

Emma: "Do you have something to say, Thomas?"

Emma stared condescendingly at Hush as she turned to face him.

Hush: "You bitch! You don't deserve the Wayne's wealth! I do! I alone deserve everything that Bruce Wayne owns after his father stole everything from me! He saved my mother and condemned me to a life of mediocrity!"

Emma walked slowly towards Hush as he continued to rant.

Hush: "The Wayne family fortune fell into Bruce Wayne's lap when he did nothing to deserve it and, every night, it is squandered on meaningless escapades to keep a city on life support from certain death!"

The way Emma was walking and her expression caused Bruce to worry and fear for his former friend's safety. When she pulled a small blade from her trouser pocket, that fear was confirmed.

Bruce: "Tommy, stop talking."

Bruce tried to stop Hush from talking, but he only shot a glare at him.

Hush: "Don't you dare tell me what to do! This bitch has stolen your entire fortune and you want to sit there and let her get away with it?! You're all nothing but a waste of flesh! I would do great things with that power at my fingertips!"

Bruce: "Thomas! Stop!"

Bruce yelled out, but it was too late. Emma was within arms length.

Emma: "You're usefulness is at an end, Thomas. Say hello to your parents and my father for me."

With one single lunge, the shiny blade found itself embedded in the throat of Hush.

Bruce: "Thomas!"

As Bruce yelled, the remaining members of the Bat Family watched in in horror as the blood poured down Hush's clothes from his neck. Despite being stabbed fatally, the man remained with a defiant look in his eyes that laid behind his bandaged face. He fixes his gaze onto Emma who continued to push the knife deeper into his throat without remorse. Before long, either by suffocation or losing too much blood, Hush futilely clung to his life before his eyes inevitably closed forever.

Hush was now dead and gone.

 **Chapter 3 End.**


	4. Chapter 4: Jaws of Defeat

**Chapter 4: Jaws of Defeat**

On the streets of Gotham during the time of night is a terrible place to be. Roaming these streets can be many things: girls looking to sell themselves, men looking for easy money, homeless looking for shelter and warmth.

And they all have secrets to hide.

The Underworld of Gotham can be a place where one can go to find money or information, but if you make one wrong turn, it is more than likely that you will end up dead.

But, only if you don't know where to go.

Maggie: "Bullock. Why are we here under the Gotham overpass?"

Detective Maggie Sawyer and unofficial detective Harvey Bullock stopped their car underneath the Gotham bridge near the motorway. The surrounding area looked like city clean-up services wouldn't come within 200 feet of this place as trash, filth, and maybe even human waste was this place's clear feature. The lights weren't even maintained, as the only light seemed to come from the trash cans that the homeless used to light fires for warmth.

They were here to find information on Bane. A terrorist which, according to both General Wade Eiling and Commissioner Quentin Harrison, likely has possession of a nuclear weapon. The GCPD are stretched thin, hunting down criminals and vigilantes alike, so the unlikely duo was called upon to locate Bane before he makes any attempt to use his nuke. To that end, Bullock started to look in a place where everyone has something to hide: the slums of Gotham.

Bullock scoffed at Maggie as he opened his driver side door.

Bullock: "Gee, ever been a detective before, Sawyer? We're trying to find a crazy, big man who's got a nuke in his back pocket. We need information first."

Maggie: "And you think we'll find it here? Bane must have a few known associates, ex or otherwise, locked in Blackgate. They would know more than whatever we'll find here."

Maggie spoke rather impatiently as both she and her 'partner' left the car.

Bullock: "Well, ye of little faith. I happen to know some people around here that haven't let me down yet."

Maggie: "Wow, I feel so much better knowing that."

With her sarcastic tone, she walks close to Bullock who eagerly walks towards two girls in tube tops, short skirts, and high heels. One girl was clearly bigger than the other.

Maggie: "Men…"

Maggie mutters under her breath as Bullock approaches. It was times like this that she was glad that she preferred women over men.

Bullock: "Hey, ladies. Hope you're not doing anything you ain't supposed to be doing."

One of the girls, the smaller one, smiled flirtatiously at the ex-cop.

"Oh, don't worry about that. What could we do for you?"

Bullock: "Have you heard anything new from the locals? We hear that something big is going down, maybe one of you has seen or heard something."

The girls shared a quick glance and smirk to each other before looking back at Bullock. One of them stepped forward, being sure to shake her hips as she did so.

"Now, honey, we'd like to help you. We REALLY do. But, we have our own living to make. Maybe if you could make it worth our while, we might be able to… Make it worth your while."

She ran her finger down Bullock's chest as she spoke. The ex-detective chuckled and made an expression of mock hurt.

Bullock: "Come on, ladies. You're really gonna do this, to me, of all people?"

"It breaks my heart, Harvey, but a girl's gotta eat."

Bullock turned around and walked towards Maggie.

Bullock: "That's not all you eat, I bet."

He mumbled under his breath as he made his way back to his "partner" who folded her arms and stared at him through half-lidded eyes.

Maggie: "So, how's the investigation going, detective?"

Maggie said sardonically. She honestly didn't want to be investigating the slums when she could be interrogating one of Bane's old associates, but she had to supervise Bullock who can't even be called a cop anymore.

Bullock: "Ah, shut up, Maggie. Have you got some cash?"

Maggie: "For what? I'm not giving you money to go and mess around with skanks! If you try playing that game, you're going back to jail."

Bullock waved off Maggie's warning.

Bullock: "No, I need to loosen their tongues a little."

Maggie sighed audibly and rolled her eyes as she handed a handful of dollar bills to Bullock, who promptly returned to the women of ill repute. He handed most of the money to them while keeping some for himself, hoping to be able to buy a drink later. After counting the money, she slips it into her tube top and motions for Bullock to get closer.

"Okay, I don't know much, but I did hear that something big was going down over by the old dock. Some kind of exchange."

Bullock: "Of what? When?"

"Don't know about what. But, I heard that it was happening on Wednesday night at 11 o'clock. And The Maniac was gonna show up personally."

Bullock had no clue who The Maniac was, but he was guessing that he was some new hot shot player in Gotham.

Thanking the girls who winked and blew a kiss at him, Bullock returned to the car with Sawyer in tow.

Bullock: "See? Found us a lead."

Sawyer made a sceptical look. She didn't like where this was going.

Sawyer: "You really going to trust those girls? How would they know about any sort of deal that may or may not involve Bane? We don't even know if this "Maniac" has any connection to the nuke in any way."

Bullock: "Geez, Maggie! Have some faith! Even if The Maniac doesn't know Bane personally, he might know something that no one else knows."

Sawyer folded her arms and stared at Bullock.

Sawyer: "Then how do you expect we get to him? You think that the two of us alone can handle criminals who may be protecting a stash of drugs or weapons and will likely be armed to the teeth?"

Bullock: "What do you suggest? You think that the old General and the new Comissh is going to send help while we're conducting an off-the-books investigation? We'll think of something. We've got till Wednesday to come up with a plan."

Sawyer didn't want to admit it as she wanted to remain a professional, but she didn't trust Commissioner Harrison anymore than she trusted Bullock. Even though he said that she was to tell him if they found something, the last thing the city needed was the military rushing in and having a war with Bane's men.

Sawyer: "If we're gonna do this, we need to stake the place out and plan a course of action. We do this your way, and we'll likely end up dead."

Sawyer stated bluntly as Bullock shut the door, or more like, slammed the door. He was aware that he would receive this sort of reaction from his former colleagues, but it was getting past the point of ridiculousness. Deciding to bottle this feeling, Bullock turned the key in the ignition.

Bullock: "Yes, ma'am."

Speaking through gritted teeth, the ex-cop drove the car away from these forsaken slums. As the car drove off, the flirty demeanour of the girls changed completely.

Smaller Girl: "Father's information was correct in assuming that foolish man would come here for information."

The bigger girl tugged uncomfortably at her skimpy clothing, almost disgusted.

Bigger Girl: "I can't believe you persuaded me to wear these rags. This has far less my style than my usual clothes. At least, it had practical uses for fooling those weaklings."

The smaller girl pulled a bag out from behind a nearby column of concrete holding the motorway overhead. Inside were black clothes and green armour that was somehow just as sultry as the clothes that the girls wore.

Smaller Girl: "Get dressed. We better go see the iceman."

A nearby homeless watched from behind a lit bin and saw the women undress before his eyes. A toothy grin from ear to ear etched itself onto his face, even as red fluid trickled down his brow and the back of his head collided with the concrete.

Smaller Girl: "(Sigh) Men…"

* * *

 **Antigen Pharmacy**

In the large back storeroom of the Antigen Pharmacy, there was a stunned silence as the sickening sound of steel being removed from the neck of a man with a bandaged face reached everyone's ears. Emma Grace pulled the small blade she used to impale Hush from his neck and looked down at the shackled corpse of Thomas Elliot.

She smiled.

Emma: "There. It was a long time coming."

Those callous words came from Emma's mouth as she used her non-bloody hand to pick out a handkerchief from her other pocket. She used it to clean the blood from her hand and the knife.

Red Hood: "Even by my standards, that was rather brutal."

Red Hood was the first one among the spectators to this killing who broke the silence with a witty remark, but the other members of the Bat Family were more serious about what just transpired.

Nightwing: "There was no need to do that!"

Emma scoffed at Nightwing's words.

Emma: "Thomas has more than served his purpose. Considering that he was nothing more than a dog that has been passed around and locked into different kennels, euthanization was a mercy to him."

Ever since Winston Grace's reign over Gotham City, Hush has been used as a hostage or a prisoner. Drugged by Winston, locked in Arkham by Batman, kidnapped by Emma Grace, returned to Arkham, and now, being tortured and eventually killed by Emma.

Nightwing: "That still gave you no right!"

Emma turned to Nightwing with a look of scorn.

Emma: "I had every right! This man shot my father dead in your cave!"

The Maniac walked over to Emma with a revolver in hand and ran his hands gently over her shoulders to relax her.

Maniac: "Please relax, honey. As aroused as I am when you get angry, it won't do you any good right now. Besides…"

He loaded an extra bullet into the chamber of the revolver and spun the cylinder which now contained two bullets and four empty chambers.

Maniac: "There's so much fun to be had here. I mean, we have five superheroes directly in front of us. Let's play this game."

Raising his arm, Maniac pointed the barrel of his gun towards Damian who flinched.

Maniac: "The game here will be classic Russian Roulette. Two bullets, four empty chambers, five people. At least one person is guaranteed to die here, who will it be? The gun decides."

The Maniac giggled with sheer sadistic joy as he took light steps towards Damian who could do nothing as the trigger was being pulled back, but he took note of Bruce who was pushing against the restraints as far and as hard as he could, trying to save his son from a 2 to 6 chance in being shot. The Maniac released the trigger, sparing Damian, and spoke to Bruce with a grin.

Maniac: "Do you not like that I'm aiming a gun at your son, Batman? He has the best shot at survival than all of you right now? Would you rather that I save him for later?"

Bruce bared his teeth in response to The Maniac's taunting.

Bruce: "I'm warning you, Troy."

Emma walked next to The Maniac and she looked down at Bruce.

Emma: "You aren't in control, Mr Wayne."

Bruce turned his attention and hateful gaze on Emma.

Bruce: "Is this what you want to be remembered for, Grace? Drowning in filth just like your father did?"

 _SMACK!_

With a loud crack, Emma slapped Bruce across the face.

Emma: "Don't speak to me as if you know anything, Wayne. When my father ran this city under your watch, I was already being groomed to take his place, and you were nothing but putty in his hands. You were saved from death only because my father underestimated Avenger. If it weren't for him, the Grace Family would own Gotham. I will not make such mistakes."

Emma shoved the tablet just out of reach in front of Bruce's eyes. The download of his shares was now at 95%, meaning that Emma Grace was about to own his entire company.

Emma: "Your family was never a match for mine. My father almost destroyed you, and now, I will finish what he started. I will return Gotham to its rightful owners, and no, it's not the Waynes. The time of men in rodent costumes is now over. The era of Grace is now."

The Maniac made an exaggerated pout, pushing out his lower lip, staring at Emma with a fake expression of sadness.

Maniac: "Don't I fit into your vision, Emma?"

He spoke with a childish voice. Emma walked over to his and wrapped her arms around his head and ran her pristine fingers through his hair.

Emma: "Of course, Rick. How could I ever forget you, my sweet?"

The Maniac leaned in for a kiss, but Emma pulled her head back, flicking her head in the direction of the captive Bat Family.

Emma: "Kill them first."

Releasing The Maniac, the crazed criminal walked over to Damian first and aimed the gun at his head.

Bruce: "Stay the Hell away from my son!"

Bruce yelled at The Maniac who didn't even flinch.

Red Robin: "You're in over your head, Troy. You haven't got the slightest clue of how being a criminal even works."

Red Robin wanted to unbalance The Maniac, give him a reason to think about what he's doing, as every second is precious time for the Bat Family. Instead of being rattled however, he placed the gun to his head, to the surprise of everyone in the room. With his smile still on his face, he pulled the trigger…

 _CLICK…_

The chamber was empty. Emma took a sigh of relief, seeing that he didn't inadvertently kill himself, only to watch as he positioned the gun to his cheek.

Maniac: "Now, the thing about being in over your head is…"

Pulling the trigger…

 _CLICK…_

Another empty chamber.

Maniac: "You have nowhere to go but up. But, sometimes…"

The Maniac approached Bruce and got face to face with him with the gun pressed up towards his own head under the chin. Pulling the trigger once again…

 _CLICK…_

The third empty chamber.

Maniac: "You have to swim deeper."

The Maniac had made the mistake of getting too close to Bruce as he was able to headbutt him, causing him to be knocked backwards while holding his nose which began to bleed as it had been broken. Bane, with heavy footsteps, walked over and grabbed Bruce by the neck.

Bane: "Unwise, Mr Wayne."

With only one hand, Bane began to choke the billionaire. Smiling in delight as he felt the life drain from his long-time foe, Bane was about to apply enough pressure to break his neck. The cries from the other Bat Family members fell on deaf ears, however he felt the cold metal of a gun barrel being pressed against his head. A smiling Maniac with blood dripping from his nose waved the index finger of his free hand around.

Maniac: "Tut, tut, tut, Bane. Remember who's the boss here?"

Bane groaned in frustration. After all these years, he had the Batman at his mercy and this crazed fool was going to take the chance to kill him away. Even he couldn't survive a gunshot, so he released Bruce's neck, but settled on punching him across the face so hard that he instantly bled.

With Bane walking away, The Maniac, still with a smile and a broken nose, used his hand to pull Bruce's face to look at him. He was barely able to see straight as Bane's punch disoriented him.

Maniac: "Now, it's my turn."

The Maniac places the gun to Bruce's forehead. With three empty chambers already used up, there was a 2 to 3 likelihood that the next time he pulled the trigger, it was going to be a bullet…

 _CRASH!_

From above was the sound of glass breaking and a figure clad in black dove straight down from the Gotham night. The Maniac stared upwards and, for a split second, met the eyes of the one diving towards him.

Avenger.

He dove onto The Maniac, grabbing him by the shoulders, and pinning him to the ground. Knocking the gun out of his hand, Avenger was finally face to face with his brother, now turned insane crime lord, Rick Troy.

Avenger: "That's enough, Troy. This game has gone far enough."

Avenger, for the first time since The Joker's demise, looked into the eyes of his brother and saw… Nothing. The Rick Troy he knew wasn't there. He was just smiling back as if he was happy to see him. The Maniac was just that: A Maniac.

Maniac: "Enough? Why, my dear and delusional Guardian of Justice, it hasn't even begun."

Avenger looked up to see that Bane was approaching fast, forcing him to get off The Maniac and dodge a punch aimed for his skull.

Emma Grace still at the sidelines, watching the events transpire before her, but more importantly, the download on her tablet had reached 100%. With that done, she made her exit from the storeroom, leaving The Maniac and Bane to deal with the situation here. Before leaving, she took one look at Avenger and made a grin before walking out of the storeroom.

Bane: "So, the Avenger returns. I knew that I should have dealt with you when I had the chance."

Avenger: "What? You're not gonna run like last time?"

Avenger taunted Bane. Not because he was feeling overconfident, but since Bane hits harder than any of his previous opponents, he had to take any advantage he could get and that meant making Bane angry enough to make mistakes. He didn't take the bait however as he grinned darkly.

Bane: "No. Before I kill the Bat, I'm gonna make an example of you."

Bane switched a dial that was on the back of his hand from 0 to 10, activating the Venom delivery system that laid on his back which caused the substance that resembled green fire to flow through the tubes and into the injectors that were attached to Bane's upper body. As the strength-enhancing drug flowed through his veins, Bane's body grew ever so slightly in length and width.

Avenger watched, trying not to let any feeling of fear enter his head, however he had broke his own rule and something slipped in. Without the Venom, Bane was the most physically imposing opponent he had faced, and now, he had just become much more imposing.

Bane: "You will die here, and the Bat and his comrades, then I will burn this city."

Avenger remained silent, raising his hands up, ready to fight.

Bane: "Silence? Good. Then we shall begin."

Bane charged like a unstoppable force and Avenger was a very moveable object, so he rolled out of the way. Managing to stop in his tracks, the big man threw a solid punch towards Avenger who was able to dodge and retaliate with a uppercut to the jaw. This did absolutely nothing to Bane who grabbed Avenger by the shoulders and threw him into the wall. Impacting the wall at high speeds made Avenger feel as if every piece of his body had been broken, even though it was a miracle that it was only pain and not a broken bone. Falling to the ground after a large crater had been made in the wall, Avenger looked up to see Bane standing over him, ready to crush him underfoot, so the smaller of the two rolled between Bane's legs and used his baton to whack him directly behind the knee.

Bane: "Gah!"

Bane grunted as he was forced to one knee which gave Avenger an opening. He climbed on top of Bane and jumped off of him, using his enemy's head as a springboard, which forced Bane's head right into the concrete wall. With him dazed, Avenger tried to yank out one of the tubes which was pumping the Venom into Bane, but the brute recovered quickly and, spinning around extremely quickly for a man his size, punched Avenger square in the chest which knocked all the way across the room and into a medical cabinet, shattering the protective glass. Grabbing at his side, Avenger was certain that he may have a couple of broken ribs after that punch.

Red Hood: "This is our rescue?!"

Red Hood could do nothing but complain as it seemed that Bane had the upper hand.

Red Robin: "We have to do something. Taking on Bane alone isn't a good idea."

?: "Shh!"

Behind the seats which the Bat Family were strapped to, Spoiler and Crow was trying to remove the shackles that bound Red Hood.

Red Robin: "Stephanie?!"

Red Robin was stunned that Spoiler was there, but she placed a finger to the bottom of her mask, showing that she was putting her finger on her lips.

Spoiler: "Quiet, Tim. We don't want Bane to realise we're here."

Bane charged towards Avenger again who, despite the intense pain in his stomach, leaped over the the terrorist who collides with the medical cabinet, causing the chemicals to fall out and at his feet. One of them was Hydrochloric Acid and some of it splashed into Bane's eyes.

Bane: "Ahhhh!"

Bane placed his hands over his eyes as the pain felt as if his retinas were being seared by the acid. Taking advantage, Avenger began to focus his attacks on Bane's right arm, avoiding the swipes that was made by the blinded man. With the Venom coursing through his opponent's body, it felt like Avenger was punching lead. Bane's body felt so incredibly hard that Avenger had trouble finding the nerve points that he wanted to, in order to disable Bane.

Back with Red Robin and Spoiler, the former had his mouth agape when his real name was said by Spoiler as he never revealed his identity to her.

Red Robin: "H-How do you know who I am?"

Spoiler: "Riley told me. Saying that we were likely going to find out once we got here anyway. Bruce Wayne and his son here, along with three other costumed heroes? It was obvious when we got here."

Damian: "Damn that Rivers! He had no right…"

Bruce: "Damian."

Bruce spoke to his son to silence him. Damian wondered why his father was taking the fact that their secrets were revealed to outsiders to the Bat Family this well. But, in truth, Bruce was more angry than Damian was. However, he could deal with it after their rescue.

Crow: "Avenger… Needs help."

The girls turned their attention to Avenger and Bane's fight. Bane had regained his sight and was trying to hit Avenger who was moving back and forth to avoid another direct hit. After a failed attack, Bane was hit with a roundhouse kick to the side of the head and quick-fire body blows which slightly winded him, but a single boot to the head knocked Avenger down.

Crow was about to make a move to help him, but Spoiler held her back.

Bluebird: "No, Crow! Remember what he told us. We have to get everyone out first."

Crow: "But…"

Crow looked back at the fight. Bane picked up Avenger by his collar and pulled back his fist.

Bane: "I expected a bit more of a fight from you."

Spoiler saw the same thing that Crow was seeing. Avenger's plan was to distract Bane so that the two girls could free the Bat Family and escape, but he didn't take into account exactly how strong the Venom would make the criminal.

Bluebird: "Damn it!"

Spoiler was about to suggest getting involved, but Avenger managed to break free of Bane's grip by kicking him directly in his collar bone with a desperate attack. Now free, Avenger jumped and kneed Bane in the jaw which caused him to fall down to the ground.

The Bat Family were impressed that Avenger was able to knock the big man down, but Bane was still conscious and ticked off that he had been humbled by this child.

The Maniac, who had been hiding for this entire fight, resurfaced and ran towards the revolver that was knocked aside.

Maniac: "Forgetting someone?"

The Maniac aimed the gun towards Bruce before anyone could react and…

 _CLICK…_

The final click which meant the chamber was empty.

Maniac: "Ah, come on!"

Avenger quickly threw his baton which knocked the gun out of The Maniac's hand, but that distraction gave Bane the chance to grab him from behind and lift him off the ground, tightening his massive arms around his waist, attempting to crush Avenger. He threw his head back, slamming the back of his head into the nose of Bane, but he held on. Slowly but surely, Avenger was being crushed by Bane's superior power.

At that point, Spoiler and Crow managed to free Red Robin and Bruce respectively. With them free, Spoiler and Crow ran towards Bane.

Red Robin: "No!"

Red Robin tried to stop Spoiler, but she charged in with Crow. Bane thrusted his foot forward and knocked back Spoiler by hitting her in the gut. Crow jumped up and, with a single lightning-fast kick, sliced one of the tubes that connected Bane to his Venom supply.

Bane: "No! My Venom!"

The green steroid fluid flowed out of the severed tube onto the ground, significantly reducing Bane's strength, allowing Avenger to deliver another headbutt which freed him from the criminal's grasp. Both Avenger and Crow looked at each other for a second and nodded, both understanding what the other was thinking. Both ran at Bane and Avenger jumped and kicked Bane in the head while Crow kicked Bane in the leg which caused him to fall to one knee. Both heroes ran towards Bane, but he reached out and grabbed both of them by the neck.

Bane: "Do you know who I am?! You think mere children stand a chance against me?!"

Above Bane, a shadow in the form of a bat loomed over him, shielding him from the moonlight. Looking up, he saw black and red. A woman with red hair in a black skintight suit and cape dove down towards him. As he was distracted, both Avenger and Crow kicked Bane in the jaw, stunning him.

Batwoman: "Do you know who we are?"

Batwoman dove down and planted her boots into the face of Bane, causing him to fall back and land on his head, knocking him unconscious.

Batwoman: "We're a Family."

With the big man down, Avenger quickly pulled out the second tube which pumped the Venom into Bane, stopping the flow of the strength-enhancing drug completely.

Avenger: "That was a tough one. Thanks, Batwoman."

Avenger said this breathlessly. A small trickle of blood came out of his mouth and the back of his right arm had been cut by the glass earlier.

Batwoman: "No problem. You're lucky Batgirl contacted me and gave me your location. Sorry for the wait but I got here as soon as I could."

Bruce and Red Robin freed the remaining members of the Bat Family. Nightwing, Red Hood, and Damian Wayne. With everyone now free, the nine heroes gathered together around Bane.

Nightwing: "Avenger. Is Batgirl safe?"

Avenger: "Don't worry. She's safe. She traced Troy's phone and led me straight here. I picked up Crow, Spoiler, and Bluebird to help me on my way here. Mr Pennyworth is also safe. I had him taken to a hospital."

Avenger stared back at Hush's dead corpse.

Avenger: "We didn't get here in time, though."

Damian: "Yeah, you can't do anything right, can't you? And what gives you the right to reveal our secrets to outsiders!?"

Avenger ignored Damian, but Spoiler got annoyed with him.

Spoiler: "Hey, we saved you guys! I know that you're a rich kid, but can't you cut us some slack?"

Damian: "Cutting slack often leads to death."

Spoiler was fuming. She was being sassed by some ten year old. Red Robin placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her a bit.

Red Robin: "Ignore him. He can be like that sometimes, but I'm sure he's grateful anyway."

Damian: "Don't speak for me, Drake."

Damian said with his arms crossed.

Batwoman noticed the fact that Bruce and Damian were dressed in civilian clothing. Which meant that Bruce was kidnapped in Chinatown during the event that was crashed by Solomon Grundy.

Batwoman: "Who managed to get the drop on you?"

Bruce: "Norman Blake, Poison Ivy, and Harley Quinn got ahold of me when I left the party. They knew where I would be and what I would do once Grundy arrived."

Red Hood: "How did they get a zombie like him to do what they wanted anyway?"

Bruce: "Penguin's had possession of Grundy's body for months now. When Rick Troy took over, they must have found the body and revived him. After that, it was just pointing him in the right direction. And Bane… He used my Batcomputer to hack into the Stock Market and steal the shares to my company."

Bruce's hand tightened into a fist. Knowing that he had lost his parents' company to a criminal like Emma Grace lit a fire inside him.

Avenger: "You mean… Emma Grace now has control over Wayne Enterprises?!"

Bruce nodded, much to Avenger's horror. This development effectively made Emma one of the world's most dangerous criminals.

Nightwing: "But, how was she funding this operation? I thought her fortune was confiscated by the state after her arrest."

Batwoman: "Batgirl told me what Avenger told her. That Emma Grace was able to redirect her liquidated assets into legitimate businesses. That's how she was able to access her money."

Bruce then stared directly at Avenger.

Bruce: "When did you intend to tell me this?"

Avenger: "You never asked. Besides, why didn't you think of that when I told you what happened here while you were in Kahndaq? What exactly have you been doing?"

Damian stepped towards Avenger with evident hostility.

Damian: "We've been fixing your mess!"

Nightwing stepped between Avenger and Damian.

Nightwing: "Enough of that. The last thing we need to be doing is fighting each other."

Red Hood: "Where's Bluebird anyway?"

Avenger: "I asked her to keep an eye on Emma Grace."

Bruce: "We need to catch her now."

Avenger looked around frantically. During the struggle with Bane, The Maniac had seemingly vanished, and so did his gun.

Avenger: "Where's Rick?!"

 _BLAM!_

A gunshot rang out from the front of the store and, when it did, the colour drained from Avenger's face.

Avenger: "Bluebird!"

Avenger quickly ran out of the storeroom and into the main store area, where he found Bluebird hiding behind another medical cabinet, while The Maniac was running out of Antigen Pharmacy and into the streets.

Avenger: "Bluebird, you okay?"

Bluebird: "I'm fine. Grace got away though. It was like she just vanished from sight."

Avenger wondered how that was possible. There was no way out of the Pharmacy… Unless…

Avenger: "The Fatherbox!"

Avenger wanted to chase Rick, hoping that by recapturing him, he could get him the help he needs. But, Emma were the brains of this operation. Taking her down was far more important right now, especially if she had the Fatherbox which was stolen from S.T.A.R Labs.

He was too late however, when a Boom-Tube appeared underneath Bane, causing the other members of the Bat Family to back away as the terrorist fell into it. On the other side, Emma Grace smiled up at Avenger and blew a kiss at him as Bane fell though the tube.

Avenger: "Oh no, you don't!"

Avenger was about to jump into the Boom-Tube that had opened, but Nightwing, Red Hood, and Red Robin restrained him.

Avenger: "Let me go! I can't let her get away!"

By the time the three released Avenger, the Boom-Tube closed.

Bane escaped. The Maniac escaped. Emma Grace escaped.

This just turned from a victory to being thrown into the jaws of defeat.

Avenger: "Darn it! Why did you stop me?! Now, we've lost Bane, Emma, and Rick!"

Bruce: "Don't be rash, Avenger. If you dove into that Boom Tube, who knows where you could have ended up. But, how did she get a Motherbox?"

Avenger stared at Bruce incredulously.

Avenger: "Do I have to explain that to you too? Seriously, what have you been doing for the past few days? The Bullet Club broke into S.T.A.R Labs last night and stole a Fatherbox. They likely were working with Emma, which turns out to be exactly the case, since we just saw her use it to retrieve Bane."

Red Robin: "A Fatherbox? That might explain how Grace got a direct link to the Stock Market servers. Use the Fatherbox and pretty much anything's possible."

Things went from bad to worse very quickly. Emma Grace was now the CEO of Wayne Enterprises and she had an object as powerful as a Fatherbox at her disposal. As well as The Maniac and Bane.

Crow: "Avenger…"

Crow went over to Avenger and lightly touched his arm as if trying to comfort him.

Avenger: "Crow, don't worry about me. We'll find a way to stop them."

Crow, who was a master at reading body language, could tell just a tiny bit that doubt had slipped into Riley Rivers' mind. His brother was falling deeper and deeper into madness and he didn't know how to stop it.

Bluebird: "Spoiler!"

Spoiler was having trouble moving after being struck by Bane and she was being helped around by Red Robin.

Spoiler: "Hey, Bluebird. Got my ass kicked, but we saved the day."

Spoiler gave a thumbs up before quickly taking a selfie with Red Robin who was caught off guard.

Red Robin: "Steph! Make sure that Bruce and Damian aren't in that!"

Spoiler: "Yeah, of course. I'm not stupid."

Spoiler rolled her eyes as she posted the picture online to her social media site: Spoiler Alert. Posting that she and her friends kicked ass and took names, beating the bad guys, and saving the day.

Then the sound of police sirens could be heard through the neighbourhood…

Bluebird: "And the police show up late to the party."

She sarcastically stated, but Avenger knew better.

Avenger: "We need to go. Now."

Nightwing: "You think the police are here for us?"

Avenger: "I think Emma is the one who called them. A backup plan, since the police want our heads."

Bruce went over to the chair that he was strapped in and got into it.

Damian: "Father?"

Bruce: "Get back into the chair, Damian."

Avenger understood what Bruce was doing. If Emma mentioned that Bruce was being held hostage, then if he left, that might be cause for suspicion. But, if he's still here…

Damian: "… Okay."

Damian got back into the chair and sat down. Red Hood and Red Robin also understood what was going on and retightened their shackles.

Avenger: "Everyone. We better leave now before they get here."

Everyone pulled out their grapnel guns and retreated out through the skylight and back onto the Gotham rooftops, departing the area before GCPD arrived. A fleet of cars blanketed the neighbourhood in blue and red lights from the sirens as a small army of officers cordoned off the areas from any public interference. Commissioner Quentin Harrison exited the lead car and carried out whatever protocols that he had to. Once that was done, he entered the building and went into the back room where he found Bruce and Damian Wayne seemingly unconscious and sitting right next to the dead body of Hush. Along with three empty seats… And a broken skylight.

Quentin: "Captain. Have a squad of officers search the perimeter and get a chopper in the air."

Captain: "Yes, sir."

Quentin then approached Bruce and Damian.

Quentin: "Get Mr Wayne and the boy out of these chairs. Take them to the station."

* * *

 **Iceberg Lounge: Office**

Maniac: "Well… That could have gone better."

In the office of the Iceberg Lounge, The Maniac was slouching in his chair behind his desk as Emma Grace was standing by the window overlooking the city.

Emma: "Don't fret, darling Rick. We still have what we need."

In one hand, Emma had her tablet and in the other hand she held the Fatherbox that was stolen by Bullet Club.

Emma: "With Wayne Enterprises at our disposal, Batman will never be able to challenge us. Once Bane recovers from his beating at Avenger's hands, he can get to work on our Weapon of Mass Destruction and then we will not just own Gotham, but beyond that as well."

Upon hearing that, The Maniac perked up.

Maniac: "Oh, I like that. I wonder what I'll do when I'm king of the world? So many things could be possible. I would love to pay my bitch of an ex a visit and just grind my new found success in her face."

The Maniac threw a lone dollar bill, that was on the desk, to the ground and began to stomp on it.

Maniac: "You like that, you slut!? Leave me, will you?! Now look where I am! I'm king of Gotham, and soon, everything else!"

Emma glanced at The Maniac in the corner of her eye. She didn't really care what he was doing, only that it distracted and amused him to do so. She had the whole world in her hands at this point and her plans were only gonna get grander.

As The Maniac was distracted with his rant, Emma pulled a phone out of her pocket and dialled a number. Placing it to her ear, she waited until the person on the other side picked up.

?: "Batman is still alive."

An authoritative voice with the tone of someone who commands respect spoke to Emma who made a slight gulp, taking care that the person on the phone didn't hear it.

Emma: "There was some complications, but Batman will be dealt with. I have seen to it. And I now own Wayne Enterprises just as we planned. I will be able to provide what you need, and the plan is going as planned."

?: "It better, Grace. For your sake. And I discovered that you haven't finished your side of the operation. In case you're confused, I'm talking about the nuclear weapon."

Emma: "I told you. We're trying to be discreet and that takes time. After all you did to redirect my company's assets, I wouldn't dare break my end of the deal."

?: "See that you don't."

The call then cut off. Emma grimaced and scowled at the phone as she tightened her grip on it.

Emma: "Uncivilised swine!"

She tucked the phone away in her pocket and cursed. Whoever that was on the other end of that phone was responsible for Emma's confiscated finances being available to her, meaning that she was indebted to them, but Emma's plan was for something more than what her benefactor was planning…

Maniac: "Hey, babe. Who was that on the phone? You seem really pissed off."

The Maniac began massaging Emma's shoulders, causing the woman to sigh.

Emma: "No, it was no one. Just more incompetence."

Maniac: "So no one special, huh? Okay."

Ceasing the shoulder massage, The Maniac jumped back into his chair, stretched his arms, yawning audibly.

Maniac: "Is our other guest here?"

Emma: "Of course. Just let me leave you two alone for a while. I need to make another phone call anyway."

Emma left the office and, a few minutes later, someone was brought in by two smartly dressed men. Whoever they brought in was tied to a chair with vines and his head was wrapped in a small Venus flytrap. Muffled screaming could be heard from within the flytrap which The Maniac found amusing as he casually made his way over to the man.

Maniac: "Can you hear me in there?"

He tapped on the flytrap and spoke again.

Maniac: "You're gonna have to be quiet. Otherwise…"

The Maniac pulled out his revolver and pulled the hammer back which made an audible clicking sound.

Maniac: "I'm gonna have to shoot ya."

The screaming and resisting from within the flytrap then ceased, although the man was shaking in terror uncontrollably. Yanking the plant off the head of the man, it turned out that this was Mayor Sebastian Hady.

Maniac: "Hello, Mr Mayor. I'm glad we finally have a chance to talk. I mean we practically share ownership of this city, so it's good to start a working relationship on the right foot, right?"

Hady: "Y-You're insane."

Hady spoken shakingly as his eyes glanced at the gun in the hands of The Maniac who shrugged his shoulders.

Maniac: "Well, I can't deny that. Although, aren't all people that want to be ambitious in a city like this insane?"

The Maniac went back behind his desk and sat down, placing the gun on the desk with the muzzle facing Hady.

Maniac: "Anyway, shall we talk business?"

* * *

 **Gotham Streets**

Driving on the roads of Gotham was an armoured GCPD prisoner transport that was driving through the city. Earlier that night, Crimson was detained by Avenger after he held both James and Barbara Gordon hostage on the orders of The Maniac. He was taken into custody by GCPD when they arrived.

In the back of the van, Crimson was in handcuffs seated at the back while two heavily armed GCPD officers had their guns trained on him.

Officer 1: "Why are we back here guarding this guy? He's handcuffed, what can he possibly do?"

Officer 2: "This isn't the first time that this guy's been arrested. He's supposed to be the one who killed Black Mask."

Officer 1 took his eyes off Crimson for a second and stared at his colleague with amazement.

Officer 1: "This guy?! Killed Roman Sionis?!"

Crimson stared at his handgun which had been confiscated after his arrest which rested in the holster of the first officer. If he could get it, he could shoot these two dead. However, moving for it would only result in getting shot. Besides, he had no way of getting out of the van unless it was opened for him. Like it or not, he was returning to Arkham Asylum.

That was until the van stopped without warning.

Officer 2: "Hey! What's going on?"

A sliding panel which connected the back of the van to the driver's cab opened and the passenger peered inside.

"Some crazy person stopped in front of our van. We'll take care of it."

Crimson's eyebrow raised when he heard 'crazy person'. He took another glance at the gun. His return to Arkham Asylum may have to wait after all.

In front of the van, a black car was positioned across the road, preventing the van from going past without a potential collision or driving on the sidewalk. The passenger of the van, who was dressed in body armour and held a machine gun, left the gun and cautiously approached the car with the gun's sights fixed on a darkened figure sat in the driver's seat.

"You there! You are holding up GCPD business! Get out of the car and identify yourself!"

As he got closer to the car, he heard slight giggling from the driver. Before it could be questioned, the driver slowly opened the door with feminine hands outstretched to signify surrender. As the figure came into view, it was revealed to be a woman with blonde twin-tails.

Harley: "Sorry, officer. I've been rather naughty today."

Harley spoke with amusement in her voice as she walked closer, but the passenger of the van kept his gun trained on her.

"Quinn! Stay where you are! We're taking you back to Arkham."

A small smile was on the officer's face. He was about to make an easy arrest, but Harley made a wink at him.

Harley: "That sounds nice, but no dice. Isn't that right, Pammy?"

Behind the armed officer, vines shot up from the concrete and wrapped themselves around the van. The driver and the two guards inside could only hold on helplessly as what could be their steel coffin was being suspended in mid-air.

Crimson quickly lunged forward and pulled his gun out from one of the officer's holsters. Even while handcuffed, using a handgun was easier than a rifle. Before the officers could react, Crimson aimed his gun at the two.

 _BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM!_

He quickly fired four shots in succession which downed the two immediately. Just as he was about to get the keys, the van was dropped suddenly and the force of the crash caused Crimson to fall onto the cold hard steel.

Crimson: "Damn you, Ivy…"

Crimson groaned as he crawled to the officers and pulled out the keys to his handcuffs, managing to unlock the shackles.

Harley: "Hey, Norman! Are ya in there?"

Harley was banging at the door and calling for Crimson who staggered to his feet.

Crimson: "I'm here, Harley."

He heard a sigh on the other side of the door while a childish cheer was right next to it. The doors swung open and Harley burst through, leaping into Crimson's arms.

Harley: "Ah, Crimsie. I'm glad you're alright."

Crimson: "Relax, Harley. You're talking as if I died. Thanks for the save by the way."

Crimson looked over at Ivy who was standing outside the van with her arms crossed, staring at Crimson through the corner of her eye.

Ivy: "You broke me out of Arkham before and I don't like being indebted to the likes of you. So this will be the last time I help bail you out."

Ivy spoke harshly as she turned away and walked over to the black car both she and Harley used to stall the van.

Crimson: "She looks sweet as anything, but she's more prickly than a damn cactus."

He spoke through hushed tones. Harley broke off the embrace and stared at him.

Harley: "I think she likes you, Norman. If she hated you, she would have just killed you in your sleep, even if I was against it. She just doesn't know how to take to you yet."

To Crimson, that sounded like the most unlikeliest possibility that he heard so far. It was no secret that Harley had a screw loose in her head, but she was closer to Ivy than anyone else. Maybe she had a point… She could have killed him at any point after all.

Crimson: "I'll take your word for it, but we better go before the police show up."

Crimson followed Harley back to the car where Ivy was in the back seat waiting.

Ivy: "Can we go now? I don't want to trouble the plants with destroying more vehicles."

Crimson: "Sure. Didn't want to hang around anyway."

Crimson and Harley got into the car and, starting the ignition, drove the car away from the wreckage left behind.

Crimson: "Hey, Ivy?"

Ivy: "What is it?"

Crimson: "Just gonna say thanks for bailing me out. I don't know how Avenger found me, but if you and Harley hadn't come to my rescue, I'd been taking Fear Toxin shots from Arkham again. So thanks."

Ivy glanced at Crimson again from the corner of her eye before looking out the window. He was sure that he was gonna be insulted again by the Queen of Thorns…

Ivy: "Don't mention it."

Ivy responds without her usual irritated tone. Crimson, a little surprised, looks at Harley for a second who grins from ear to ear. Maybe she had a point after all.

* * *

 **GCPD Headquarters**

In the East End of Gotham was considered the main HQ of GCPD where they conducted their operations against crime. Following the incident at Antigen Pharmacy, both Bruce and Damian Wayne were taken for a debriefing. Damian had been taken elsewhere while Bruce was waiting in an interrogation room.

He stared all around the room noting the two way mirror behind him where he was likely being watched, or the camera in the celling corner of the room. Above all right now, Bruce wanted to know where Damian was, standard police procedure shouldn't for the police not to tell him where his son was.

Then the door opened. In stepped the Commissioner of GCPD, Quentin Harrison. The man who was against criminals and vigilantism alike. So far, he seemed to be doing a good job unlike many of Gordon's replacements throughout the years. Before he sat down, he quickly rubbed a small piece of cream that was on his cheek into his face until it was invisible.

Quentin: "Good evening, Mr Wayne. I'm sorry to have kept you for so long."

Bruce: "That's quite all right, Commissioner. May I ask where my son, Damian, is?"

Quentin sat down opposite Bruce, resting his arms on the table, but never once taking his eyes off the billionaire and never losing his aura of professionalism.

Quentin: "Don't worry about your son. We have someone speaking to him separately. You'll see him soon enough."

Bruce knew that the look in Quentin's eyes and the way he said his words was suspiciously eerie. There was something about it that seemed off.

Bruce: "Then can we get this interrogation out of the way, so I can return home? After a night such as this… With that zombie creature attacking the Chinatown reopening and being kidnapped by renegades, I just want to have a nice long drink and maybe come home to a woman waiting for me in bed, if you catch my drift."

Bruce was playing the usual playboy billionaire routine. He had played it to perfection hundreds upon thousands of times in his years since returning to Gotham and now was no different. Play the idiot who knows no better then return to the streets as Batman and save Gotham.

But, Quentin wasn't buying it.

Quentin: "So that's your routine. I see."

Bruce: "I beg your pardon?"

Quentin: "You see, Mr Wayne, I've spent many months before I transferred here, learning as much about this job as possible. I always wanted to come here, because I believed I could have made a difference to an otherwise broken city. I suppose I have Mayor Hady to thank for such an opportunity. But, when it comes to you…"

Quentin relaxed in his chair, his eyes fixed on Bruce.

Bruce: "What about me? I don't understand what you're getting at."

Quentin: "Okay. Since you aren't going to drop the act, I'll come right out and say it."

Quentin leaned forward as far as he could with his backside still on the chair and stared deep into Bruce Wayne's eyes.

Quentin: "I know you're Batman."

Any semblance of sound was drained out of the room with that statement. Tension seemed to replace the oxygen in the air as both men stared into the eyes of the other.

Bruce: "Pfft… Hahahaha!"

Bruce suddenly erupted into laughter.

Bruce: "Me? Batman?! Why, you must be tired from all your work, Commissioner. To say that I'm Batman is absolutely absurd."

Automatically, the defences came on for Bruce Wayne. He didn't know who Quentin Harrison was or how he knew his secret, but what he did know was that he was likely being watched and whatever was being said was on camera. He had to continue the act to have any hope of escape with his secret intact.

However, Quentin again leaned back in his chair and folded his arms.

Quentin: "I see that you're committed to this act, Mr Wayne. So allow me to cut this short."

Quentin leaned forward again, his eyes still fixed on Bruce.

Quentin: "Earlier tonight, the fire department responded to a report that your manor was on fire. Did you know that? There wasn't much left by the time they finished putting out the fire."

Bruce was horrified to learn that his family's home had been set ablaze, likely by Bane. For his parents' hard work to be in the hands of a criminal and, now, his home had been destroyed. He silently vowed to make Bane pay once he got his hands on him.

Bruce: "No, I didn't."

Then it dawned on Bruce why Quentin brought up the fire.

Quentin: "We were alerted by the station chief when they found no bodies and by Gotham General when a mysterious flying vehicle delivered Alfred Pennyworth to them, smelling of smoke. I personally went to check the damage and I found that, beneath the manor, was a layer of steel."

Bruce: "…"

Bruce remained silent as he realised that Quentin had discovered that something was below the house, but that wasn't enough to accuse him of being Batman without evidence.

Quentin: "I know what you're thinking. He doesn't have proof. Am I correct?"

Quentin stood up and slammed a folder in front of Bruce who promptly opened it and his eyes widened in shock. The folders were filled with photos of what was underneath the manor.

Looking up toward the stare of Quentin, Bruce realised that he had been inside the Batcave. Somehow, Harrison had gotten inside.

Quentin: "How nobody discovered this sooner is beyond me. WayneTech is practically all over the Batman. You had a good run over this city, Mr Wayne, but your reign is over."

Bruce: "You don't understand what's going on."

Quentin: "Tell it to the jury. It's too bad that young Damian is gonna have to spend the rest of his young life in a juvenile detention centre. Alfred Pennyworth will also be transferred to Arkham as well."

Bruce stood up out of his chair and approached Quentin with rage boiling in his eyes. His entire world had been destroyed. He lost his company, he lost Batman, and now, he may just lose his family.

Bruce: "Leave them out of this!"

Lashing out uncharacteristically, having reached his breaking point and unwilling to be sent to Arkham, Bruce tried to knock out Quentin with a quick thrust to the neck. Quentin, with incredible quickness, grabbed the billionaire's arm with one hand and slammed his head to the steel table with the other. Bruce was taken aback at the skills of which he was immediately restrained by the Commissioner.

Quentin: "So unwise, Mr Wayne. Of all the crimes you committed over your many years as Batman, now you want to assault an officer of the law? Is this really how you want your son to remember your last moments as a free man?"

Quentin taunted Bruce who broke free from the grip and began angrily lunging out at Quentin who evaded each punch and kick sent his way and then swiftly jabbed the billionaire in the throat with his fingers, cutting off his flow of oxygen temporarily, before spinning around and kicking Bruce with enough force to send him against the wall. Now slumped against the wall, Bruce looked back up at Quentin with questions running through his head. 'How could Quentin be such a fighter?' 'How did he know how to enter the Batcave?' But, more importantly: 'How can I stop Bane and Emma Grace if I'm locked away in Arkham?'

Quentin turned his back to Bruce and opened the door out of the interrogation room, revealing a squad of S.W.A.T armed with thick black batons. The Commissioner took a single look back at a defeated Bruce.

Quentin: "Take him."

Quentin walked out of the room and allowed the S.W.A.T to enter and surround Bruce who made it back to his feet and tried to fight back, but he was eventually overwhelmed and beaten back down the the ground.

Bruce: "Damian!"

Quentin heard Bruce scream for his son as he walked away from the interrogation room and he smiled.

The era of The Batman was over.

 **Chapter 4 End.**


	5. Chapter 5: Fall of Justice

**Chapter 5: Fall of Justice**

 **Rivers' Attorney at Law**

After saving the Bat Family from The Maniac, Emma Grace, and Bane, Avenger gathered his team and the remainder of the Bat Family at his law firm since Wayne Manor had been burned to the ground and the cave compromised.

Avenger: "Feels like yesterday when we were here together."

Avenger made a comment as he locked the door to his office and turned down the blinds before turning on the lights. The sign on the door read closed, but he locked that door as well just in case. He went into the next room to change out of his suit. Everyone here knew who he was anyway and if his workplace got raided by the police, as Riley Rivers, he could do a better job at deflecting them than Avenger could.

Red Robin: "I don't like this. We should have taken Bruce and Damian with us."

Nightwing: "Then the police would be searching for them and that would mean another situation to handle. Bruce can deal with it, we should have some faith in him."

Red Hood removed his hood, revealing his face before relaxing in a chair.

Red Hood: "Who got arrested and made you the leader all of a sudden?"

Nightwing glared at Red Hood for a moment. Although Jason was known for joking even at the worst of times, this wasn't a good time. The city was being turned against them, meaning that they were fighting a war on two fronts, and now Wayne Enterprises was in the hands of Emma Grace.

Red Robin: "Why are you removing your hood here?"

Red Hood: "Rivers already told his team who we are. What's the point of wearing this thing?"

Spoiler walked over to Red Robin and removed her mask in front of him.

Spoiler: "Come on, Tim. Don't be such a wet blanket. We're all heroes here."

Red Robin: "This isn't exactly a safe place to be removing your mask, Stephanie."

Spoiler: "Oh don't worry. The police won't think to come here. Anyway, I wanted to ask you about something…"

Spoiler dragged Red Robin by the arm to the far side of the room to talk more privately. Batwoman remained at the side of the room, leaning against the wall with her arms folded. Next to her was Bluebird who was glancing back and forth at her nervously. She was effectively at a large gathering of costumed superheroes and that both excited and terrified her. Batwoman did notice and decided that she would pass the time by talking with her.

Batwoman: "So you work with Avenger? I'm guessing tech support."

Bluebird: "Uh, yeah… I just help out with some tech and he trains me."

Batwoman: "Still in school?"

Bluebird: "Y-Yeah. I go with my brother. We live by ourselves and look after each other. You have to when you live in the Narrows."

Batwoman raised her eyebrow and actually made an impressed smirk.

Batwoman: "The Narrows, huh? That place is no joke."

Bluebird enjoyed talking to Batwoman. Other than Batgirl, there wasn't a seasoned female superhero that she had met yet and she loved the idea of kicking ass with her fellow empowered heroes.

Crow watched everyone talk with each other which made her feel out of place. It was like she was an outsider to everyone else and she could feel that from the Bat Family except Batwoman. It wasn't that long ago that they were chasing her around the Narrows because they thought she was working for Ra's Al Ghul.

Out of the next room, Riley came out dressed in a three-piece black suit. He noticed Crow standing away from the others and saw that she pulled out something from her pocket. A worn and torn poster for the ballet. He wanted to go over and speak to her, but there was business to attend to first.

Riley: "Okay, everyone. I hope you all got reacquainted with each other, because we all have to talk."

Red Hood glanced lazily out of his eye at Riley.

Red Hood: "Who got arrested and made you leader, Rivers?"

Red Robin: "Jason, enough. I agree with Rivers. We need to pool information."

Red Hood scoffed, but he got out of his seat and joined the others. Riley along with Bluebird, Spoiler, Crow, Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin, and Batwoman gathered around.

They recapped on the events that led to this point. Crimson was clearly hired by The Maniac to kidnap Bruce and bring him to him and Emma Grace. While this was going on, Bane was capturing them at the Manor and must have used the Batcomputer in tandem with the Fatherbox taken by Bullet Club to steal all the shares to Wayne Enterprises.

Red Robin: "There's no way that Grace can legally keep Wayne Enterprises. She has a recent and well-known criminal record. She'd never be able to run a company like that behind the scenes without someone getting wise to it."

Riley: "Wayne Enterprises is a multi-billion dollar organisation. There's a lot of room to hide, but you're right. We can easily prove that Emma isn't a legitimate company CEO, but that makes me think that there's a plan in place to keep her in power."

Batwoman: "But, what's her reason? It can't be for the money alone, she must want something from within Wayne Enterprises."

Not many ideas came to mind. Wayne Enterprises was working on many different projects that wouldn't be safe in the wrong hands.

Riley: "Whatever it is, we need to stop them and soon. But, there's something I need to ask you, Nightwing, Red Robin, and Red Hood."

Nightwing: "What exactly?"

Riley remembered earlier that evening when he encountered that woman outside of a burning Wayne Manor.

Riley: "Have any of you met a woman by the name of Lady Shiva?"

Immediately, that name caused shock to visibly appear on the faces of the three boys, including Batwoman.

Red Robin: "Where have you heard that name?"

Red Robin asked rather harshly. Even Crow grimaced behind her mask, something that Riley noticed as he could see the changes in her mask, at the mention of the name. He explained to everyone that Lady Shiva was his father's teacher and that she appeared in front of him earlier that evening. If it wasn't for her, he would have never thought to find Barbara Gordon in time.

Batwoman: "If Shiva is here in Gotham, then big things are gonna be very close behind. Did she mention anything else to you?"

Riley: "A name. Matthew Austin."

Nightwing: "Austin? Isn't that the guy you bailed out before?"

Riley nodded. Matthew was framed for his wife's murder by the Russian Mob and Riley was able to win his criminal case.

Red Hood chuckled a bit.

Red Hood: "All that talk of us being the bad guys and it turns out that you helped a bad guy."

Riley: "For your information, Todd, Matthew Austin was innocent of the crime he was accused of. You still have to answer for what you did to Viktor."

Red Hood made an incredulous expression at Riley, but he disregarded him. It was no time for past disputes.

Riley: "I don't know if I should trust Shiva or not. But, Matthew Austin is our only lead into what Emma Grace is up to."

Red Hood; "Or we could just break down her door and take her down."

Riley: "If you want to go squaring up with Bane or risk the police siding with her over you."

Nightwing got in between Riley and Hood. There had been a history between these two and he could risk them fighting now.

Nightwing: "Both of you just stop. It's been a long night and the police are looking for us. We better get to a safe place and just lay low for a while."

Red Hood: "You do know that Emma Grace knows who we are. That means she can set the police on us at any point in time. Where's safe?"

Red Robin: "We still have a few safe havens. We can lay low there for a while until we think of a new plan."

Red Robin looked at Riley.

Red Robin: "Wanna come with? Emma knows who you are, right?"

Riley pondered that for a moment. Emma did know who he was and so did Hush, yet The Maniac nor Bane didn't seem to know who he was. Rick would have definitely said something if he knew that he was Avenger. Emma must be playing her usual game with him by not telling them and somehow prevented Hush from saying anything before killing him.

Riley: "Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll be safe for the time being."

Everyone began to make a move. It was better to leave and return home sooner rather than later.

Red Hood: "Why is it that his family is causing everyone problems?"

Riley heard Red Hood whisper that to Red Robin as they left the building and that statement really hit home for him.

His father and now his brother. Both of whom became criminals. Broken by past traumas.

Riley unlocked the door to his office and sank into his chair. He could only think why did this have to happen? What could he have done to stop this from happening?

Losing his father and then Lauren. A feeling of anxiety bubbled up inside of Riley's stomach as these thought built up in his head. What would his mother think to see Rick like this? What would Kieran or Charlotte think? Is this even something he can fix? Every time he fixes a problem, it becomes something worse…

Cassandra: "Riley…"

In the doorway of the office was Cassandra. She was still in costume, but she had removed her mask. She was staring at Riley with concern. Given that Riley knew she was a master of reading body language, he quickly bottled away any negative feelings he had to hide them from her.

Riley: "Cassandra. Sorry, I thought you left."

Cassandra: "You're hurt."

Feigning ignorance to what she meant, Riley checked himself as though he was looking for a wound of any kind.

Riley: "Really? I took a beating from Bane earlier, but nothing serious."

Cassandra walked over to him and gently guided her fingers over his chest, more specifically, where his heart was.

Cassandra: "Not the body. Here."

Under Cassandra's gaze, Riley felt himself let go of whatever barriers he put in place to protect himself and released it in a big sigh. Cassandra could feel the pain that Riley was in. His grief over his family's breakdown and feeling abandoned by Lauren Winters.

Cassandra: "Talk?"

Cassandra sat down opposite Riley and asked him that one worded question. Considering it for a moment, Riley shook his head.

Riley: "It's fine, Cassandra. There's nothing about me that talking can fix right now. I have to accept that my reality has changed and nothing I do will change that."

Cassandra: "Will you stop fighting?"

Riley: "… No. I have to fight. I can't let the city down. Not after what I told my father: That the system does and will work."

Cassandra made a sullen smile. She was happy that Riley was resolved to continue his crusade, but upset that her resolve for a life was slipping. She had been in this state for a while and Riley wanted to do something to lift her spirits.

Riley: "Cassandra. Do you want to go to the ballet sometime?"

Riley made a smile as he asked her this question. She was initially surprised as if her expression was asking him how he knew.

Riley: "You haven't had a chance to do much outside of our training and your lessons. Maybe we should do something different for a change when we have a spare moment. Is that okay with you?"

Cassandra vigorously nodded and smiled widely at Riley. She lunged over the table, knocking several things out of the way, and wrapped her arms around him which shocked Riley for a second, but he allowed it. It made her happy after all.

It wouldn't be until the next day when the true gravity of this situation would truly hit home.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

That very next morning, an urgent news bulletin was announced as both Mayor Sebastian Hady and Commissioner Quentin Harrison were making a joint press conference at City Hall. Everyone was watching the news that morning, including the heroes.

The press from various different news outlets from all over Gotham and Blüdhaven were gathered in front of the stands that had been set up.

Commissioner Harrison was up first.

Quentin: "Thank you all for waiting, ladies and gentlemen of Gotham City. I suppose you're waiting to hear what we have gathered everyone here for. Today is a day that all shall remember as the day that Gotham was given back to the people. Not to the criminals. Not to the vigilantes. But, the people."

Reporter: "What do you mean by that?"

Quentin: "As you know, crime has been lower than it has been in the past 3 months and it will continue to decrease. Too long have the likes of Batman and others that have chosen to emulate him had their run of this city, but now that ends. For I am happy to report that last night, the man behind the Batman, Bruce Wayne has been arrested."

For a split second, not just those in attendance at the conference, but the entire city went silent. Riley Rivers, Richard Grayson, Jason Todd, Tim Drake, Barbara Gordon, and Kate Kane were the most shocked of all.

After that moment of silence, laughter erupted among the journalists. One in particular, Vicki Vale, managed to ask her question through her amusement.

Vicki: "Haha! With all due respect, Commissioner, for Bruce Wayne to be Batman… It's absurd."

Quentin shook his head and stared hard at VickI.

Quentin: "Have you never asked yourself: Where does Batman get his tech from? How does he have such connections within the city and beyond? Also, where was Bruce Wayne during the years that he was gone before he returned to Gotham and, almost immediately, The Batman arrives?"

His questioning silenced the reporters as no one could answer those questions.

Quentin: "I have submitted a report that will be released over the next few days. Bruce Wayne will be held in Arkham Asylum until his trial."

That was cause for immediate panic. All those criminals that were in Arkham Asylum were all criminals that BATMAN caught. Placing Bruce in there now would be a death sentence. Riley, who was watching, wanted to put on his suit and head straight for Arkham. Bruce would be in need of a lawyer, but something told him he better listen to the rest of this conference first.

Quentin: "As for Batman's Robins, one of them was his son, Damian Wayne. He will be relocated to a special juvenile detention centre where hopefully the influence of his father will be cleaned from his mind. As for the others, I promise them all that I will find them sooner than later."

Quentin made his threat loud and clear as he left the podium to sit down. When he did, he pulled out a small tub of cream and applied a generous amount to his face until it was completed rubbed in. Now it was Mayor Hady's turn. For some reason, he appeared shaky, but his expression remained steadfast.

Hady: "Before I begin my announcements, I would like to congratulate Commissioner Quentin Harrison for finally apprehending Batman who has been nothing but a menace to this city. I promised when I was sworn in as Mayor that I would do everything in my power to uphold this city's values. The corruption in City Hall and in the police department has been wiped clean and replaced with a brand new establishment. One that Gotham can be proud of."

As Hady continued to say what the people of Gotham wanted to hear, Vicki once again asked a question.

Vicki: "Mayor Hady, if Bruce Wayne has been arrested, then what is to become of Wayne Enterprises?"

Hady forced himself to smile.

Hady: "I was getting to that, Miss Vale. Shortly after Wayne's arrest, the board voted in a new chairwoman…"

Riley knew what was going on as a woman dressed in white came onto the stage.

Riley: "You have got to be kidding me…"

Emma Grace had came on stage, much to the uproar of the crowd who recognised her as a criminal. Quentin rose from his seat and stood by Emma's side.

Hady: "Before anyone gets any ideas, Quentin, could you say a few words?"

Hady stepped aside to allow Quentin the microphone.

Quentin: "I know that there were criminal charges pressed against Emma Grace after the incident a short time ago. After I reviewed the case, I found that there were major anomalies which weren't taken into consideration when evidence was presented. Emma Grace has been cleared of all charges following investigation."

Riley felt like throwing something into the television set, hoping that it would somehow travel across space and time and hit all three of them. This convinced Riley that somehow Mayor Hady and Commissioner Harrison must be also working with Grace and that this was their plan all along.

That was when Emma took her position behind the podium.

Emma: "Now, I know what everyone is thinking. How can this be possible? That young lady is a criminal. I was unjustly sent to Arkham Asylum and my company taken from me, when all I wanted was to continue my father's work to help this city. With Wayne Enterprises' resources and mine combining, the future for Gotham just became much brighter."

Riley had heard enough at this point. He heard what he needed to hear and now it was time to do something.

Kerry: "Riley, where are you going? To work already?"

Kerry, Riley's mother, had come into the living room with two cups. One with tea and one with strong coffee.

Riley: "Sorry, Mom. Just need to go somewhere."

Riley put on his suit and left the house, taking his motorcycle.

* * *

 **Renee Montoya's Apartment**

Montoya had eagerly watched the news earlier that morning. She felt shock and relief. Batman had finally been caught and she didn't want to believe it. At the same time, this meant that Quentin had succeeded in his goal and no longer would need her to plot against her girlfriend, Kate Kane.

Her relief, however, was cut short when the phone rang right after the conference was over.

Montoya: "Hello?"

Quentin: "Did you watch the conference?"

Montoya was hoping to never have to hear this voice again.

Montoya: "What do you want, Commissioner?"

She spoke mockingly.

Montoya: "Aren't you enjoying your hero's celebration since you caught Batman?"

Quentin chuckled quietly.

Quentin: "No. The job isn't over yet. In fact, that's why I called. Even though we have Batman in custody, your job as my informant isn't finished yet."

Montoya couldn't believe what she was hearing. What more did he want?!

Montoya: "What?! You have Batman! What do you need me for?!"

Quentin: "I have Batman and Robin, yes, but I don't have the others. I want ALL of them and although I have you to thank for tipping me off about Antigen Pharmacy which allowed us to arrest Wayne, I still don't have the others."

When Batwoman was told by Batgirl about Avenger heading to Antigen Pharmacy to fight Bane, she told Renee who relayed the information to Quentin.

Montoya: "That's not my problem! You missed your chance! I'm done giving you information!"

Quentin: "Then shall I place Katherine Kane under arrest? She can join her cousin in Arkham Asylum."

The cold voice of Quentin behind his threat told Montoya that he wasn't playing around. That he wasn't done with her yet.

Montoya: "No! Damn you, no!"

Quentin grinned as he knew that he was in control. Threatening the girlfriend of Renee was a quick way to get her to do as he demanded. It was a despicable move, but he was willing to go to those lengths.

Quentin: "Then you need to continue being my informant and I'll see what I can do for Kane. Let me know if she goes out again or if you hear anything interesting."

Montoya: "F&%* you!"

Montoya tossed the phone across the room and it bounced off the floor into the wall. She then pulled out a bottle of alcohol and poured it into a glass before gulping it down instantly.

 _KNOCK._

A single knock at the door drew her attention and, upon composing herself, she walked towards the door. Opening it a crack, she saw who was on the other side.

Sawyer: "Montoya. Hey."

It was Maggie Sawyer, her former colleague at GCPD before her suspension.

Montoya: "Hey, Maggie. What brings you here?"

Sawyer: "I have to talk to you about something. Can I come in?"

Montoya, after a few seconds of hesitation, opened the door and allowed Maggie to enter the apartment.

Montoya: "Sorry for the mess. I haven't had much to do for the past couple of days."

Sawyer: "I heard about the suspension. Apparently, you were helping Avenger escape from the police."

Montoya: "Damn right I did. You saw it for yourself that Avenger saved this city from The Joker. Why Mayor Hady had to hire an ass like Harrison is beyond me."

Sawyer sat down on the sofa while Montoya went to pour herself another drink. She wanted to tell her friend that she was being coerced into selling out the vigilantes, but that meant having to explain everything to make sense of it. She didn't want to give Katherine's dual life as Batwoman away. Even to Maggie.

Sawyer: "Like it or not, Harrison is the Commissioner. Have you seen the news?"

Montoya: "Yeah. Bruce Wayne is Batman. Quite a shock."

Renee spoke uninterested. At this moment, she didn't care as much as she did when she saw the news. She felt bad for Kate who obviously saw the news but neither of them called each other yet.

Sawyer: "Aren't you shocked?"

Montoya returned to the living room area with an alcoholic beverage in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. She offered the coffee to Sawyer who accepted it as Montoya sat back down next to her.

Montoya: "Of course I am. But, let's just say that I have some things going on and it's hard to concentrate on both."

Sawyer raised an eyebrow.

Sawyer: "Don't know what could be bigger than this. I don't know if things are gonna get better or worse because of this."

Montoya: "If you're saying if criminals are gonna think it's safe to start breaking down doors, I doubt it. Isn't Harrison tightening his hold over this city as it is?"

Sawyer: "That's the thing. There was a boom in arrests for the first few days, but since then, there's been no sign of crime ever since Harrison took over. Arrests have been minimal, heck, the only thing that's happened was the theft at S.T.A.R Labs."

Montoya narrowed her eyes in disbelief.

Montoya: "Seriously? Nothing? Not even a snatch and grab?"

Sawyer shook her head.

Sawyer: "Nothing. Never in the history of this city has that happened and I can't figure out why."

Montoya began to question if Quentin was really as clean as he seemed. Chicago was over 700 miles away from Gotham and for someone to go from Captain of the CPD to Commissioner of the GCPD was random and strange.

Montoya: "Is this guy really as squeaky clean as he wants everyone to think?"

Sawyer lowered her head, inhaling some of the steam coming off her coffee.

Sawyer: "I don't know. But, we have bigger problems."

Sawyer explained what had happened so far. That Bane was back in Gotham and was apparently building a nuclear weapon that caught General Wade Eiling's attention. That Bullock was brought back to Gotham to assist in the investigation and that their only lead came from a prostitute beneath the Gotham overpass.

Montoya sniggered as he took a quick mouthful of her drink.

Montoya: "Jesus… That place must be falling apart. For the military to be that desperate for help that they'll call Bullock back…"

Sawyer: "Yeah. I can't trust him after that Fish Mooney business and I can't trust Harrison either. But, the two of us can't do this by ourselves. Who knows who this 'Maniac' is and what he has to do with Bane."

Montoya gave it some thought. She may have been suspended, but the last thing she planned on doing was sitting around to be Quentin's lap dog. She had already betrayed Kate by telling Quentin about her heading to Antigen Pharmacy which led to Bruce Wayne's arrest, she wasn't about to do it again.

Montoya: "Then I'll tag along. This is an off-the-books investigation, right? So I'll come and kick some ass with you and, between the two of us, keep an eye on Bullock."

Sawyer looked relieved as though a massive weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

Sawyer: "That sounds like a plan. I don't think, however, even between the three of us that we can handle this. I wish we had more backup."

Montoya grinned as she looked out the window. She had a feeling that backup would be coming…

* * *

 **District Attorney's Office**

That morning at the District Attorney's office, Kieran Troy was staring at a photo on his desk. One of his family. Himself, his daughter Charlotte, and his son Rick. It had been a rough few months for Kieran as he had to deal with his career as Assistant District Attorney and his personal life spiralling out of control. Ever since Rick had been committed to Arkham Asylum and his subsequent escape, not only have Gotham Gazette being slandering him, but Charlotte has been asking questions and Kerry has been more unpleasant than usual towards him.

Kieran had always had a difficult relationship with his son, but he always tried to do the right thing, which at times may have meant neglecting him. His career was important, but that had taken precedence over his child.

Kieran: "Rick… Please come back and I'll do better. Please."

Kieran spoke, fighting back tears, to the picture of Rick as if the real person was directly in front of him.

Harvey: "Kieran?"

Kieran heard Harvey Dent calling him from his office which was in the adjacent room. He slowly put the portrait face-down and walked into his office. Kieran knew Dent from way back before the rise of Two-Face, so he knew him enough to know that he was clearly distressed even if his expression didn't say so. Also, Kieran could swear that there was a small bruise on the side of his head that was being masked by some sort of foundation makeup.

Kieran: "Yes, Harvey?"

Harvey: "I trust that you've seen the news, haven't you?"

Of course he had. It was on every channel and everyone is talking about it. Bruce Wayne had been arrested last night and been outed as Batman. He was transferred over to Arkham earlier this morning where most people believe he won't make it through the week.

Harvey had been good friends with Bruce once before the incident which scarred half his face.

Kieran: "Yeah. When's the trial?"

Harvey: "The preliminary is only in a few days, but that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Harvey handed a folder over to Kieran.

Kieran: "What's this?"

Harvey: "Evidence on Bruce Wayne that Commissioner Harrison sent over. Unfortunately, I cannot take this case since I'm too close to it. I was, after all, one of the many criminals that Batman fought over the years. It will do better for the case against him if you take it."

Kieran couldn't believe what he was hearing. It wasn't like he had no confidence in his skills as a prosecutor, but the negative press surrounding him may damage his credibility in court. Not to mention that Harvey, for the past few weeks, hasn't been his old self.

Kieran: "Harvey, what has been going on? You've been out of it, more so than usual, for the past few days. What's going on?"

Kieran noticed that Dent had his hand in his pocket this whole time and he was fiddling with something, but he didn't want to question him about it.

Harvey: "I'm dealing with it. So just do what you need to do."

Harvey walked past Kieran who grabbed his arm to stop him from moving. Fear and panic set in that something bad was happening and he wasn't about to not take action when he could.

Kieran: "Seriously, Harvey, you can't shut me out. We're working together on this."

Harvey's demeanour changed completely as the look on his face turned from a composed man to rage. He whipped his arm free and knocked Kieran back.

Harvey: "I'm dealing with it! So leave me alone!"

A deep rugged voice bellowed towards Kieran that was almost entirely different than Harvey's. Kieran was frozen in terror as rage contorted the District Attorney's face, but Harvey realised what had happened and he quickly retreated. However, he had something in his hand that he had taken out of his pocket when freeing himself. The two-sided coin with a clean side and a damaged side.

* * *

 **Arkham Asylum**

That morning, the gates of Arkham opened to allow a prisoner transport to enter. Escorting the transport was squad car after squad car from the GCPD as they were transporting their most dangerous prisoner to date.

Several armed guards led by Aaron Cash came out of the Asylum doors with their guns trained on the back doors of the transport.

Dr. Arkham: " Is this really necessary, Captain? For this much security for one man is a waste of resources."

The chief physician at Arkham Asylum, Dr. Jeremiah Arkham, approached the officer in charge with dissatisfaction.

GCPD Captain: "Commissioner's orders. This is a different sort to what you usually get here, so we aren't taking chances."

The GCPD had already lost one transport the night before, so they were being extra careful though it was more because of the man they were carrying.

The door swung open and the officers fixed their guns on the man that was slowly being walked towards the doors of the Asylum. Aaron Cash walked forward with a couple of the staff behind him as the man approached him with his feet chained and his upper torso strapped in a straightjacket.

Bruce Wayne.

Cash: "So, Bruce Wayne, huh? I personally like to stick with Batman."

It was then that Dr. Arkham stepped forward.

Dr. Arkham: "Now, now, Mr Cash. Let's not confuse him. This man needs space and time to consider his options here."

Bruce looked at Cash and they both shared a look with each other. Batman and Aaron had several dealings with each other over the years, so there was respect between the two.

GCPD Captain: "Move, Wayne. Get him to his cell."

The guards around Bruce prodded him and forced him to move. Unable to object, both Jeremiah and Cash followed with a small army behind them.

Bruce had been through Arkham many times as both himself and as Batman, but never had he thought that he would become an inmate here, even though he felt at times like he belonged here. As he was walked through the halls where cells were on either side, many of the criminals who were already aware that their most hated enemy was walking before them stared at him hungrily.

Mr. Freeze: "Bruce Wayne. You caused me much trouble and now I find you locked in here with me? How ironic."

Riddler: "No, it can't be right! Bruce Wayne can't be Batman! It's a trick and everyone but me has been fooled!"

Penguin: "Well, I'll be! Heh heh, Bruce bloody Wayne! I never expected a nutter like you to be Batman, but that means I'm gonna take double pleasure in ripping you apart!"

Constant threats from the crazed lunatics around him didn't frighten Bruce one bit, he was more preoccupied with where his son was taken. Every second that he spent locked in Arkham was less time he had to stop Bane from whatever he was doing.

GCPD Captain: "I hope that you like it here, Mr Wayne. You're not leaving for a long, long time."

Before Bruce was forced to walk any further, one of the orderlies stepped forward.

Orderly: "Sorry to interrupt, just thought I'd tell you that Mr Wayne's lawyer is here."

GCPD Captain: "Already?! Who could possibly…"

The Captain groaned in disbelief. Who would want to defend Bruce Wayne who has no company, reputation in shambles, and likely has no friends left?

Moments later, Bruce was sat down in front of a separating glass with him on one end and his lawyer on the other.

Bruce picked up the telephone while the second person did the same.

Bruce: "Rivers."

Riley: "Wayne."

Riley had made his way here as soon as the news broke. He knew that getting Batman out of the way and becoming the new chairwoman of Wayne Enterprise was the plan that Emma Grace had and so far it had been played to perfection.

Riley: "Have you just been moved here? The police are all over this place. They checked me from head to toe before I could even get within a mile of the Asylum."

Bruce: "What are you doing here, Rivers?"

Bruce spoke with stoic impatience.

Riley: "Fine. Mr Wayne, I want to be your legal representation."

Bruce's expression didn't change away from cold and distant.

Bruce: "I don't need your help, Rivers. You have other things to be concerned about."

Although the Arkham staff allowed Riley to speak to Bruce, their conversation wasn't private and they had to be careful what they said.

Riley: "Don't do this. Don't be stubborn. Are you really in a situation where you can do that?"

Bruce: "I can handle it."

Bruce insisted, but Riley sighed.

Riley: "No, you can't. Allow me to reiterate this to you: your company and money are gone. You have no legal team. If the courts really believe you're Batman, they'll never grant you bail. Blackgate is also full, so they'll put you with the others in Arkham. We both know you won't last long in here, Mr Wayne."

Bruce stared right into Riley's eyes.

Bruce: "This is about more than just me. This could affect everything. Everything."

Bruce stressed the word 'everything' as he spoke.

Bruce: "You have other things to worry about."

Riley: "You aren't gonna get rid of me that easily. I will be your legal consultant, like it or not. You don't have a choice in the matter. I can handle my own responsibilities while I help you."

Bruce: "… Carry on then. If you're wrong, it's not like it could spell disaster for everyone, right?"

Riley understood what he meant. He had to stop whatever Emma Grace was planning, but at the same time, couldn't just condemn Bruce to this fate.

Bruce: "If you're going to do this, please… Find Damian."

With that, Bruce put down the phone and allowed himself to be taken by the Arkham staff. That was Riley's que to leave too.

He had a defence to plan.

* * *

 **Gotham General Hospital**

Richard Grayson and Tim Drake were inside the hospital where they were looking for Alfred Pennyworth who was brought there last night by Avenger's Sky Cycle. They both had watched the news and were shocked to see what had happened. The media must have gotten wind that Alfred was here, because security was keeping a crowd of reporters from entering the hospital to speak to him. Managing to get past them, both Dick and Tim made their way through the hospital.

Tim: "I don't understand. There's no way anyone could access the cave unless they knew what they were looking for."

Dick: "I don't know, Tim. Bane left the place in bad shape. For all we know, something must have been left behind which pointed the Commissioner in the right direction."

Both boys spoke quietly as they entered towards the ward where Alfred was resting. They both saw him dressed in a patient's gown and lying in bed. He was staring towards the television which was fastened to the upper corner of the room. The vacant, far away look in his eyes was focused on the tv seemed to ignore everything around him. On the tv was the news playing on repeat of Bruce Wayne being arrested.

Dick: "Alfred?"

Dick's voice caught Alfred's attention who looked back at both him and Tim and he smiled, grateful to see friendly faces.

Alfred: "Master Dick! Master Tim!"

Tim: "Hey, Alfred. How you feeling?"

Alfred: "Like I've been smashed with a hammer."

Alfred appeared crestfallen as he stared back at the tv which was repeating the news from this morning.

Tim: "I see that we don't have to tell you what happened."

Alfred looked back towards the boys.

Alfred: "Has any of you gone to see him?"

Dick: "No, not yet. He was transferred into Arkham Asylum this morning."

A look of horror came upon Alfred's face.

Alfred: "Arkham?! Oh good heavens!"

Dick and Tim thought the same as Alfred. The man thought to be Batman in an insane Asylum surrounded by criminals that Batman put there to begin with…

Alfred: "We need to get him out of there."

Alfred looked around for someone. When he couldn't find him, he stared at the two boys.

Alfred: "Where's Master Todd?"

Dick: "He's looking for Damian."

* * *

 **Gotham City Orphanage**

At the gates of Gotham City Orphanage, Jason Todd walked through slowly, taking in the atmosphere around him. A bleak and depressing place was what went through his head.

As a orphan himself, he personally disliked places such as this. Although it reminded him when he first met Batman, in his attempt to steal the tires of the Batmobile. One thing led to another and he became the second Robin.

Right now, he wanted to push these thoughts out of his head. He was here to find Damian. There was nowhere else they could have taken him after they arrested Bruce.

Walking up the path, Jason noticed a couple of kids staring at him. Right at him. And they wouldn't take their eyes off of him. He wondered if anyone visits this place and that's why they're staring at him so much.

Entering through the doors, Jason saw an brown haired and attractive looking receptionist who appeared to be bored, confirming his theory that no one comes here. Walking up to her, Jason strolled up to the desk and leaned against it.

Jason: "It must be a crime to waste the time of such a devoted woman like yourself."

Jason's face appeared charming and kind as he said this to the woman before him. Looking up at him, the woman giggled sweetly, reacting positively to his charm.

Receptionist: "Why thank you."

Jason: "Just telling the truth."

The woman smiled as she eagerly sat in her chair.

Receptionist: "What may I do for you, my flattering prince?"

Jason grinned, having successfully charmed the woman.

Jason: "I wanted to see one of the children that have been taken here last night. I'm… Working with social services and there was concern over the wellbeing of a child that may have been brought here. One Damian Wayne."

The woman made wide eyes, but checked her computer. As she worked, Jason noticed that standing on the stairs in the darkness, more children stared at him. They were transfixed on him and only him. At first it made him guilty to even be there, believing that they may think he's here to adopt someone, but just the way they looked at him… There was something more going on here.

The receptionist then found a file that was made the night before. A file on Damian Wayne.

Receptionist: "I found it. Damian Wayne was brought here by GCPD last night, but he's been rather… Difficult. Bless his little heart. He misses his father, even though he probably risked his life by making him run around dressed as a human target."

The woman spoke with pity in her voice which made Jason snap.

Jason: "What do you know?!"

Jason immediately regretted what he said, but something the receptionist said struck a nerve, bringing up feelings of rage and abandonment from the past that he could do without. The woman behind the desk slightly cowered away from Jason who stared at her apologetically.

Jason: "Sorry about that. It's been a long day already."

The receptionist placed her hand on her chest to slow her breathing and took a deep breath before smiling again.

Receptionist: "That's quite alright. To have to deal with these sort of cases on a daily basis must be difficult."

Jason made a knowing smirk.

Jason: "You have no idea."

The Receptionist then asked for Jason's name to which he gave a false one and a fake social services ID that was prepared beforehand. She told him that Damian was placed in the juvenile detention wing where he would remain until further notice on the orders of Commissioner Harrison. She also told Jason that he would have to be escorted and frisked before entering which he didn't expect. It was fortunate that he left his guns, because a security guard responded immediately to the Receptionist's call and frisked him.

Jason: "Is this really necessary?"

Guard: "You're about to visit Robin. Who knows if any of his allies will try to break him out of here once they realise he's here."

It seemed like this Quentin Harrison was more intelligent than anyone anticipated. He was taking any means necessary to capture all the Bat Family and keep them contained. Jason couldn't help but notice that the children, now five of them, watched him even as he was led into the more secure section of the orphanage. At this point, the orphanage began to look more like a prison with guards and cells everywhere. The children in there were silent and wore orange jumpsuits with serial numbers on them.

For Jason, this was what an orphanage truly felt like.

Escorted by the guard, Jason was led into a cell different from the rest as two guards were in front of it to prevent whoever was inside from escaping.

Jason: "You really have to keep this kid under lock and key like this?"

Guard: "Commissioner's orders. If this boy really is Robin, who knows if he'll attempt to escape soon. It may seem like much to you, Mr. Social Services, but even children can become hardened criminals."

While it was true that Damian was no ordinary boy, given that he was the son of a Wayne and an Al Ghul, but this was a little much. No child should have to deal with this.

Jason was allowed into the cell, but the guard had to remain with him for security reasons. He knew that getting Damian out of here when he was under close watch like this would be incredibly difficult. Having a conversation with him was going to be tricky as well when they were being watched.

Entering the cell, Jason's eyes widened. Damian was strapped to his chair that had been bolted to the back of the room. There was a tray next to him where food had been recently eaten.

Guard: "He's already tried to escape twice so far. On the way here and earlier this morning. Used a fork to pick the lock, but we managed to pin him down and strap him to the chair. It's not exactly fair treatment, but it's for his own good."

Damian spat at the guard, his saliva missing Jason and hitting the guard in the face. Taking out a handkerchief, the guard with silent fury, wiped the spit out of his eye.

Guard: "Reminds me of a snobby brat."

He murmured under his breath. Damian scoffed as Jason approached.

Damian: "Todd, what took you so long?"

Jason placed his finger at his lips to silence Damian, showing him the social services I.D, causing Damian to understand how he got in here. As a result, Damian spat at Jason too.

Jason: "When we get out of here…"

Jason quietly threatened.

Damian: "Where is my father?"

Jason: "This may come as a bit of a shock, but he's in Arkham Asylum right now."

Damian appeared horrified at this revelation. It dawned on the young Wayne how bad the situation was based on that alone.

Damian: "Why?! He's innocent!"

The guard sneered in response to Damian's indignant claim.

Guard: "He's everything but innocent! He's nuts if he thinks he can run around on rooftops dressed as a bat!"

A look of hopelessness etched itself onto Damian's face as he heard this. He was one of the few who didn't watch the news. Jason explained what happened on the news, trying to look as professional as possible to maintain his cover in front of the guard.

Damian: "Father… How could they do this to him when he's done so much?"

Jason: "Please don't worry, young master Wayne. I'm sure everything will be okay. You'll be fine, just cooperate with the orphanage for the time being."

Guard: "Yeah!"

The guard piped up in agreement as Jason made an unsatisfied glance at him.

Damian: "Get me out of here. Now."

Damian demanded. Behind Jason, the guard checked his watch.

Guard: "Time's up. Time to go."

Jason looked back as he was leaving and Damian was watching with a desperate look as the door to his cell was slammed shut.

Guard: "God help whoever ends up with that kid. Prison or otherwise…"

Jason ignored the comments, as much as he wanted to spin around and knock the guy out, giving in like that wouldn't do Damian much good. The receptionist winked at Jason as he left and well as giving him her number.

As Jason walked away from the orphanage, the children from before did not take their eyes off him.

* * *

 **Later that night: Arkham Asylum**

Bruce Wayne. Gotham's white knight. Gotham's dark knight.

He remained perfectly still, staring out of the glass of his cell, already identifying multiple ways out of the cell he was in. Why was he not out yet? The fact was that he had tried those ways when lights were out. It was as if the cell was designed with Batman in mind. No weaknesses in the glass or steel. The straightjacket he was wearing was a unique design, as though it was made to keep even the most refined escape artist from removing it from the inside. The only connection between him and the outside world was a small hole that a hand could barely pass through, though Bruce suspected it was there just to mock him. Or maybe because the room was so tightly sealed, it was his only source of oxygen.

He was locked up with the animals that he had locked away over the years while everything was taken from him. His son, his home, his company, his crusade… He should be out there, stopping this threat to his city, but neither Bruce Wayne or Batman meant a thing inside the walls of Arkham.

"Wayne? Or Batman? Are you enjoying the home that you put us in? If so, good. If not, tough. You belong in here with us."

Bruce heard things to this effect almost every second from the cells next to his or across from his. The inmates of Arkham were eager to get close to Batman while he was at his most vulnerable. Aaron Cash made the suggestion to give Bruce his own cell for his own safety, but this only postponed the inevitable. Sooner or later, they were going to get him.

?: "Bruce?"

A voice from outside could be heard coming through the small hole in the room. Bruce recognised it, but didn't turn around.

?: "Bruce! It's me."

Bruce glanced back and saw Batgirl's face through the hole.

Batgirl: "Bruce. Why are you still in here? You must know how to break out."

Bruce: "This cell I'm in has been designed to hold Batman in. Whoever had this cell made has been planning to have me committed to Arkham at the start."

Batgirl: "So you're saying that your arrest was planned? If not by Grace, then by who?"

Bruce: "Whoever Quentin Harrison is."

Batgirl: "Can't we do anything?"

Bruce: "Rivers has already offered to be my legal counsel. He's likely planning a defence now, but there's no point. They've seen the Batcave and are combing it over for any scrap of evidence they can find."

Batgirl couldn't believe the tone that Bruce was using. It was the tone of a defeated man.

Batgirl: "Are you… Giving up?"

Nightwing: "What?!"

Nightwing's voice could be heard next to Batgirl.

Batgirl: "Dick, calm down! They'll hear us."

Nightwing ignored her and stuck his face in front of the hole to glare at Bruce.

Nightwing: "So that's it? It's over? No more Batman? Is this how the mighty Caped Crusader falls? Why don't you actually, for once, let us help you?! We can blow this wall right now and get you out."

Batgirl: "Don't be stupid! We do that, we prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that he is Batman."

Bruce turned away from the both of them.

Bruce: "You have to let this go, you two. Tell Alfred, Jason, Tim, and even Rivers, that you all have to let me handle this myself. There are more important things to deal with."

Batgirl: "We can't just leave you in here!"

Nightwing: "Just let us in, Bruce."

Bruce: "Leave. As of right now, there is no more Batman."

Bruce spoke in a cold voice which shook Batgirl to her core. Nightwing scowled before jumping off the wall both he and Batgirl was on, the latter conflicted about chasing after him or staying with Bruce, but one look at him told Batgirl that he was done talking. So, reluctantly, she left.

In the reflection of the glass, Bruce's scarred psyche played tricks on him, manifesting an image of a patsy faced, green haired man with a sickening grin.

Joker: "Welcome home, Brucie! Hahahahahaha!"

 **Chapter 5 End**


	6. Chapter 6: Hypocrisy

**Chapter 6: Hypocrisy**

 **Harper Row's Apartment**

Harper: "Geez, I never thought things could get worse than this."

It was evening in Gotham City and almost a full 24 hours since Bruce Wayne has been arrested and incarcerated in Arkham Asylum after being outed as Batman.

Right now, Harper Row was on the phone to Stephanie Brown who was at home with her mother.

Stephanie: "Yeah… I mean, the way everyone's going on about it, you'd think he's already been declared guilty. It's on every channel and every newspaper."

Harper: "Heard anything from your new boyfriend?"

Stephanie had been trying all day to contact Tim Drake, but he hadn't answered and she was getting worried. A shade of pink came across her face as she retorted back at Harper.

Stephanie: "He's not my boyfriend! I only just found out who he really was just last night anyway."

Harper: "Yet, you still have a thing for him?"

Harper wittily said.

Stephanie: "Not the point. But, what are we gonna do now?"

Harper: "Who knows. Right now, it's dangerous to even go on patrol. There are helicopters in the sky looking for us. They really want to end our hero thing."

Stephanie: "So, we're done?"

Stephanie asked worriedly.

Harper: "Not by a long shot. We should meet up at some point and discuss our next move."

Stephanie smiled on the other end of the phone.

Stephanie: "I was hoping you'd say that. Maybe once we have some free time, we should have a day out like we planned. I doubt it will relax Riley and Cassandra with what's been going on, but it'll give us an excuse to meet up."

Harper: "Yeah, alright. Talk to you later, Steph."

Putting the phone down after saying her goodbyes, Harper entered the living room. In there, she saw both Cassandra and Cullen watching a movie which seemed to have a romance genre. Right now, there was a touching scene where the protagonist and love interest were having a tearful reunion. Cullen seemed a little uninterested, but Cassandra was watching the screen completely engrossed.

Cullen: "Hey, how was Stephanie?"

Harper: "A little shaken up, but still as amped up as ever. What is this?"

Harper pointed at the tv screen.

Cullen: "Don't know. They were still showing coverage on Bruce Wayne and how the death of his parents may have transformed him into Batman. It was depressing so I changed the channel."

After the news broke that Bruce Wayne was Batman, psychologists from all over the world offered their two cents on the issue. How did Bruce Wayne become Batman? There was many differing interpretations from many different psychologists. Was it his parents' death or was it just the whim of a billionaire? Only Bruce Wayne himself knew the true answer.

Cassandra watched as the two people on tv inched closer and closer to each other. Their lips touched tenderly as the woman was in tears of joy. Cassandra gently touched her own lips as though she was wondering what the woman was feeling.

Cullen: "It must be good to have someone to love. Wouldn't you want that, Harper?"

Harper let out a snigger, finding the whole thing ridiculous.

Harper: "That sappy crap? No thanks."

Cassandra, on the other hand, pondered over what Cullen said.

Cassandra: "Love…"

* * *

 **Burnsly Botanical Gardens**

In the greenhouses at Burnsly Botanical, Harley Quinn was pacing up and down as though she was pondering something. Next to her, Crimson was lifting a crate while Ivy directed him.

Harley: "Ya know? I somehow always knew that Bruce Wayne and Batman were the same guy. I mean who else could it have been?"

Crimson: "Yet, you and everyone else that Batman put away in Arkham couldn't figure it out until now."

Crimson sardonically stated as he follows Ivy over to where she wanted him to be down the crate.

Harley: "Ah, don't you get that this is a big deal?! Batman's been unmasked! And it was zillionaire Bruce Wayne!"

Harley almost shrieked as she spoke.

Crimson: "I don't really care about it as much as you do. It was surprising when it was on TV, but now, I don't care that much."

Ivy: "You should. With Batman now gone, it will be easier to operate in this city. Imagine the capers we could pull without Batman in the way."

Crimson: "You want to try pulling something in a city run by a Commissioner who put away Batman? Be my guest, although I don't know how we'll break you out again."

Ivy scowled at Crimson.

Ivy: "Keep in mind that it was YOU we had to save last night, remember?"

Crimson: "Yeah, I remember. Anyway, what's in this thing?"

Crimson pointed to the crate. Ivy motioned, with her head, towards a crowbar that rested on a table covered in traces of plant feed, dirt, and fertiliser. Making a groan, Crimson grabbed the crowbar and used it to force the wooden lid off the top. Inside was a single plant with exotically coloured leaves and a large bulb in the centre which appeared to be made of bark.

Crimson: "So what is this one?"

Ivy: "If you must know, this plant is quite a find as it is a one of a kind flora. It is known as Uathrum."

Crimson was visibly confused and so was Harley who came over to inspect the plant closely.

Harley: "Bathroom?"

Ivy sighed as she gently moved Harley away from her new treasure.

Ivy: "Uathrum. As I said, it is a one of a kind. It was my special payment from Emma for kidnapping the Mayor. Bruce Wayne must have had one hidden away inside Wayne Enterprises."

Crimson: "Might as well call it Grace Enterprises now."

Crimson muttered under his breath as he looked at the bulb that the plant had. The bark that surrounded it felt rock solid to the touch.

Ivy: "Please keep your hands away from it!"

Ivy snapped, quickly and carefully picking the plant and it's container up.

Crimson: "Sorry, Ivy. Why is it one of a kind anyway? Something to do with that shell?"

Crimson knew better than to test Ivy when it came to plants. She cared more about them than human life and he wouldn't rule out the possibility that she'd kill him if he so much as sheared off an inch of a leaf. Instead he tried to look as interested as possible in the plant. It would give Ivy a reason to forget how much she disliked him.

Ivy: "Uathrum is a special plant, capable of growing natural chemicals used in the production of uranium. This plant, once cultivated, could process the power to provide clean fuel for the rest of the world or destroy it."

Crimson stared at the plant wearily. Such a thing had such power and they had it in the greenhouse?

Crimson: "Is it safe to hold it like that? We won't get irradiated or something, will we?"

Ivy: "The bark that is surrounding the chemicals inside the bulb will contain any dangerous substances, so you and Harley won't have to worry. But, don't touch it. At all."

Harley: "Not even a little bit?"

Ivy: "Never."

Harley pouted and flung her arms down childishly. Crimson stared at her and rubbed the bridge of his nose. 'I'm sleeping with her?' Was the question in his head.

Crimson: "What did you get, Harley? From Rick?"

Harley brightened up and ran into her room quickly and pulled out a plushy that seemed to resemble Crimson with white skin and red hair with red eyes.

Crimson: "…"

Harley hugged and nuzzled her face on the stuffed toy.

Harley: "Isn't he cute?"

Crimson: "Am I the only one who asked for cash? And when the Hell did he make that?"

Crimson murmured incredulously under his breath.

From 50 metres away from the greenhouses, on top of a building, was a man wearing suppressed, wrist-mounted guns and a red jumpsuit and distinctive metal face plate with a targeting device on the right side. He held a sniper rifle in his hands and was looking through the scope at the three inside the main greenhouse.

?: "Deadshot. Have you got a visual on the plant?"

The man known as Deadshot placed a couple of fingers to his ear, where a communications device was which connected him to the woman speaking to him.

Deadshot: "Yeah, I see it. Should I go get it for you, Waller?"

On the other end of the line was Amanda Waller, a Government agent and the director of the Advanced Research Group Uniting Super-Humans or A.R.G.U.S. for short.

Waller: "No. Come back to the safehouse. Pamela Isley is one of the only people on the planet that can naturally cultivate the Uathrum. Once she succeeds, then we take it."

As the communication link shut off for a moment, Deadshot put down his rifle and took off his mask. He was a Caucasian male with black hair and a moustache. He pulled out a cigarette from his suit, tossed it in the air, and fired a single silent bullet from the wrist-mounted gun. The cigarette fell into Deadshot's hand and he placed it at his lips in one smooth motion. Exhaling a puff of smoke, he sighed.

Deadshot: "Plants that can power WMDs. What next?"

* * *

 **Wayne Enterprises' Building**

After her first day in charge of a multi-billion dollar company, Emma Grace was walking to the elevator that led to her office. Behind her was Lucius Fox, the primary business manager for Wayne Enterprises.

Emma had successfully pulled off this hostile takeover to perfection. Many of the Wayne Enterprises' employees that day had been laid off in favour for those who previously worked for Emma's father, Winston. Lucius was lucky enough to keep his job, given that he knew many of the top projects that the company's research and development and was, therefore, useful. He felt his self-respect fall to an all-time low, given hat he was now working for an 18 year old.

Lucius: "Miss Grace. You haven't told me who this supposed 'investor' is."

Emma: "That's because it's on a need-to-know basis. You don't need to know yet. You just have to follow my instructions to the letter. Right now, I want to know more about the R&D's project."

Lucius: "With all due respect, Miss Grace, many of Bruce Wayne's signatures are on the contracts of those projects."

Emma: "Oh? You mean the crazed lunatic who is currently locked up in Arkham Asylum for running around at night in a Halloween costume."

Emma spoke with a cold and calculating voice well beyond someone of her age should be able to muster. She stopped walking, but didn't turn to look at Lucius who stood behind her.

Emma: "He is no longer fit to run this company. Therefore, ownership of those projects is passed onto whoever owns Wayne… Sorry, Grace Enterprises Incorporated. And that is?"

Lucius felt intimidated. For an 18 year old, Emma's posture and her actions as well as her words carried a chilling tone with it. Whether he liked it or not, he was at the mercy of Emma. Even if he could walk away, that wouldn't do much as nothing would keep Grace from obtaining complete control. At least this way, he could watch what she was doing.

Lucius: "You… Miss Grace."

Emma sighed in contentment.

Emma: "Good. May you not forget it. Now please come to my office. I have a couple of guests that I need to attend to."

Emma and, reluctantly, Lucius entered the elevator and pressed the button which would lead to her new office. She had already invited two people who were currently waiting in the office along with a third.

Maniac: "Isn't this a crazy turn of events?!"

The Maniac was zipping around the office on a leather chair with wheels while spinning in circles. He ended up in front of a chessboard at the side of the room where a knight had been knocked off. Quickly getting off the chair, he stumbled his dizzy self around and, almost falling flat on his face, bent down to pick up the knight with his left hand. When he placed it back on the board, he saluted it with his right hand.

Maniac: "As you were, sir knight!"

Behind the desk, staring out of the window, was a bald man in a suit. A well known man in the business world who could possibly have more money than Bruce Wayne… Or Emma Grace now.

Lex Luthor.

Luthor: "In all my wildest dreams, I never imagined that Bruce Wayne and Batman would be the same person. I curse myself for not putting it together years ago. And yet, his downfall has brought great opportunity."

Next to Luthor was another man, who wore a long dark blue coat with a red stripe on the edges with black gloves and boots.

?: "Sometimes the finest of treasures come from the unlikeliest of places, Mr Luthor."

Lex smirked, but didn't face the man.

Luthor: "You would know better than anyone."

The Maniac then popped up in between them.

Maniac: "What are we talking about? I'm sorry that Emma is taking so long, she must be dealing with the riffraff. You would know that all too well, wouldn't you, Lexie?"

Luthor hated having to wait with The Maniac. Normally he would have him thrown out, but Emma has already vouched for him and he didn't want to risk turning Emma into an enemy like Wayne was.

Luthor: "Of course, Mr Troy."

Maniac: "Mr Troy. It has a nice ring to it, but I prefer The Maniac. It gives people a clear indication of my intentions."

What intentions would those be? Was the question that entered Luthor's mind, but the man on the other side of The Maniac, had been ignoring them. He was looking out over the city as if it was beneath him. Like a man ascending into Heaven while leaving the pitiful fires of Hell behind.

Then the door to the office swung open and in walked Emma Grace and Lucius Fox. Fox, upon seeing Luthor, froze.

Luthor: "Greetings, Miss Grace. Greetings, Mr Fox."

Luthor smiled sinisterly when he caught sight of Lucius' horrified expression.

Luthor: "It's been a while, Lucius. It's been seven months since we last spoke when I was negotiating with your previous employer over the R&D department."

All Lucius could think of was the nerve of Lex Luthor. It hasn't been a full 24 hours yet and, with Bruce now in Arkham Asylum, Luthor instantly put his foot in the door. And then there was the second man. He didn't recognise him, but he was certain that he'd seen him somewhere.

Emma: "Mr Luthor. Mr…"

?: "Cain. Vandar Cain."

Emma nodded and motioned to Lucius.

Emma: "Very well. Mr Fox will be bringing us to the 'special' R&D centre."

Lucius' expression became unpleasant, but one look at The Maniac's sickening grin of expectation forced him to move. He went to the chessboard and moved the black knight to checkmate the white king. The bookcase that was next to the chessboard slides over to reveal another elevator.

Emma: "Mr Luthor. Mr Cain. Rick. Please follow me and Mr Fox."

All five people walked onto the elevator which promptly took everyone downward. Luthor saw some irony in the password used to open the elevator, since being Batman cost Bruce Wayne everything in the end. Mr Cain maintained a razor-sharp focus in his eyes, but with expectation. Lucius tried to stay away from everyone by standing as far as he could, especially from The Maniac who stared at him like a lion about to pounce on it's prey.

The elevator came to a slow stop and the doors opened to reveal a room filled with various devices and tinkering tools. All of them were labelled 'Experimental' and the Wayne Enterprises' logo was on all of it. Lex Luthor was in awe, although you couldn't tell looking at him, surprised that even a few of things he was working on was somewhat behind Wayne's.

Luthor: "How much for everything, Miss Grace?"

Emma chuckled a little as though she was flattered.

Emma: "Sorry, Mr Luthor. But, remember that we own rival companies. The only reason you're down here is because you were so good to my father. I'm afraid I can't sell you the whole R&D department, so you will have to limit your decision."

Cain made his way forward while he was being followed by The Maniac.

Maniac: "Yo, Vandie! Are you looking for that?'

The Maniac was pointing at a spherical shaped object which seemed to contain lightning inside as energy went from one side to the other. Vandar looked at The Maniac with a look of scrutiny.

Maniac: "It looked like you were looking for something and I just picked something out at random."

The Maniac shrugged. Vandar, upon hearing his explanation, moved past him and toward what was labelled 'The Ray Sphere'. It was suspended in the air by surrounding pillars of steel that projected an anti-gravity field. He took it into his hands and marvelled upon it.

Cain: "Unlimited power. All in my hands."

Lucius noticed what Vandar was holding and quickly ran to his side and grabbed his arm.

Lucius: "What are you doing?! That Ray Sphere is still unstable, it's too dangerous…"

Before he could completely finish, Vandar swung his arm back and whacked Lucius. The blow sent him a considerable distance and crashing into a tabletop covered in electrical tools.

Emma: "Vandar, please don't kill my employees. Mr Fox is the only one who knows this place exists and what secrets it contains."

Vandar stared at Emma with an unconcerned look.

Cain: "Then he is no longer useful."

Emma remained calm, even though she felt like scowling.

Emma: "That isn't your decision. He is useful until I say so."

Cain: "Is that so?"

Under the gaze of Cain, Emma began to tremble. The fear appeared in her eyes and she cursed herself mentally for doing what she did. She wanted to remain in control, but forgot who she was talking to. Slowly, Cain put the Ray Sphere back into the anti-gravity field and focused solely on Emma who forced herself to stop trembling and stare back at Vandar.

Cain: "Hmph. I see that you have some backbone, young Grace. However…"

He walked past Grace and whispered in her ear.

Cain: "If my plan is affected by your meagre grab for power, then I will choke you with my own hand."

Emma was frozen to the spot with that threat. Cain walked away a little bit before stopping and glancing back.

Cain: "Ensure that the Ray Sphere and the Fatherbox is brought to me before week's end. I still have much to do before the final stages are underway. You still have your part."

Cain then left the R&D centre, walking past Luthor who listened in and The Maniac who was arguing with an 'Authorised Personal Only' sign.

Maniac: "I am authorised!"

Sign: "…"

Maniac: "Why don't you say something?!"

Sign: "…"

The Maniac stomped away from the sign with hunched shoulders, muttering under his breath.

Maniac: "… You win this round."

Lucius recovered from his flight and looked up with fear in his eyes and blood trickling down his face.

Lucius: "Mr Wayne… I hope that the police are wrong."

* * *

 **Rivers' Attorney at Law**

That evening, Riley was working, meticulously going through whatever he could to find loopholes in the prosecution's potential evidence. Although only the arraignment is upcoming, there's no doubt that it will go to trial, the case is too big for it not to be. He was expecting to go up against Kieran Troy in court, due to the fact of Harvey Dent's criminal history with Batman, which wasn't a pleasant situation to say the least. His mother, Kerry, would be delighted that Riley had a chance to humiliate him, but at the same time, how does he explain this to Charlotte?

Riley felt hesitant to continue with this course of action to defend Bruce Wayne. Until now, he was certain all of the people he defended were innocent of the crime they were accused of.

But, Bruce Wayne was guilty.

Now he was going to defend a guilty man and attempt to secure his freedom.

The reality of it frustrated Riley to no end. It left a bad taste in his mouth that wouldn't go away, his entire stomach felt like it would fall out, yet he continued to read through pages he bookmarked in his law books.

?: "Hard at work, I see."

Riley didn't even look up from his books. He knew he would get this visit sooner or later.

Riley: "Good evening, Miss Gordon. You too, Mr Grayson."

Barbara Gordon and Dick Grayson was standing by the door in street clothes. There was no reason to show up in costume after all.

Dick: "How did you know I was here too?"

Riley: "I can hear your breathing. You weren't being subtle."

Dick and Barbara exchanged a look. They thought they were quite subtle since they wanted to see if it was true that Riley was looking into Bruce's case.

Riley: "How's Mr Pennyworth?"

Dick: "He's fine. He had a few burn wounds, but he'll be out of hospital in no time. He and Tim are discussing how to get Damian out of the orphanage."

Riley: "Do me a favour. Don't go breaking Mr Wayne or Damian out of their confinements. It will make my job a lot harder."

Barbara: "So it's true. You are taking Bruce's case."

Riley still didn't look up at them. He was focusing 95% of himself on the task in front of him while talking to the two.

Barbara: "Even Bruce said that Batman is gone now. He's never done this before. It's like he's given up."

Riley: "He has. When I went to speak with him when he was transferred to Arkham, he refused all my help. The fact is he has no choice since he needs a lawyer for due process to begin. I've already spoken with the relevant authorities and the decision's been made."

Riley, for the first time since the conversation started, then looked up at both Dick and Barbara.

Riley: "Unless you have the funds to pay for another lawyer willing to represent?"

Dick made a unpleasant curl with his lip.

Dick: "Are you rubbing it in or something?"

Riley: "Absolutely not. Just asking."

Riley's eyes went back to his book and he began to place a bookmark on a section he deemed useful.

Barbara: "He can't pay you, you know?"

Riley: "I'm a private law firm, Miss Gordon. I can decide if I want to work for profit or not."

Dick: "So you're working for free?"

Riley shook his head.

Riley: "I do have a price. Not money, but it's not important right now."

 _Clap… Clap…_

A slow and sarcastic clap resounded throughout the building from the next room and into the office. Riley didn't look up, although he did stop working.

Riley: "Can I help you, Todd?"

True enough, Jason Todd entered the office, staring at Riley with an amused look that carried a ominous tone.

Barbara: "What are you doing here, Jason?"

Jason: "I wondered if the white knight over there was actually going to defend Bruce. Now I can see that for myself, Riley Rivers, the hypocrite."

Riley didn't respond to Jason's taunting which caused his expression to become bitter.

Jason: "How long did you spend telling us that we were the bad guys? That we were as bad as, who was it now, The Joker?! How we were causing as much damage as the people we fight?!"

Jason's voice soon raised to a shout which caused Barbara to glare and hiss at him.

Barbara: "This isn't the cave! Don't start yelling here!"

Jason stared at both Dick and Barbara as if they were against him.

Jason: "Aren't you two angry? He's been against us from the beginning, now he thinks he can swoop in and save the day, like we need his help? He's a hypocrite! He was also talking about how he wants to help this city in meaningful ways, yet he's about to go to bat for a guilty man after all the things he said?! How much trouble has he and his family caused us?! First his father and now his psycho brother?!"

Now that was going too far. Dick stepped forward with an unpleasant look.

Dick: "Hey!"

Dick was about to rebuff Jason when Riley stood up from his chair.

Riley: "You're right, Todd. You're right. I am a hypocrite."

Riley didn't look up from his books.

Riley: "When I defended people as an attorney, I was always sure that those I defended were innocent. But, Bruce Wayne isn't innocent. At least of the crime he is accused of, regardless of the good he's done, and now, I plan to defend him if it goes to trial which it will."

Jason: "Why? Why even bother helping?"

Riley met Jason's gaze with his own. The look in his eyes presented a fire that Jason, Dick, and Barbara rarely see even from the superheroes they deal with on a daily basis.

Riley: "Because, even though Bruce is guilty, the good he has done for this city outweighs the bad. As much as I think, he could have done this whole thing better, Gotham still needs Bruce Wayne. I don't want to be a part of a system that's become so broken and I don't want to see what my father and brother saw that caused them to become crazed criminals!"

Riley yelled at Jason which took Jason, Dick, and Barbara aback.

Riley: "I want to make it all better. But, how can one mere attorney move the needle known as Gotham? How many people have I saved as Avenger? How many have I saved as Riley Rivers? It all doesn't matter if I can't change this damn system. I don't want to just become another cog. I don't want to end up like Dad and Rick."

Riley looked away from the three, feeling disgust for himself, he sat down and heaved a heavy sigh. Ever since he'd become Avenger, bad things have been happening to him and his family. Michael Rivers' fall to darkness, Rick's descent into darkness… What if he's next?

Barbara, having had experience with family members who've become insane, approached Riley and placed her hand over his own.

Barbara: "Riley. You're stronger than that. You've gone through a lot, even though it's only been months since you became Avenger. You've proven not to be another cog in the machine of corruption. We haven't been on the same page, but we all want the same thing."

Riley: "Maybe you and I do. Richard, Tim, maybe even Jason. But not Wayne."

Dick: "Then why not just let him rot? You don't care about him."

Riley: "Because then I would be ignoring my ideals."

Jason turned his nose up at Riley and scowled at him with indignation.

Jason: "You're no better than us, Rivers. You break the same laws we do."

Riley: "Trust me, Todd, I'm not justifying my own actions either. I acknowledged even before I learned to walk that Gotham wasn't normal. Avenger and Riley Rivers have to work in tandem to truly be effective, just like Bruce Wayne and Batman. I just think with Mr Wayne's resources, he could have done something better. This is why I want to defend him. Give him a second chance to make things right."

Dick: "Make what right?"

Riley: "The future."

The young lawyer turned upward, looking at nothing in particular, but his face appeared more serious than ever showing a new resolve. As though all doubt had been removed.

Riley: "I refuse to believe that Gotham is irredeemable, like my father or Ra's Al Ghul think. It's time that I stop trying to follow my dad's path."

Riley looked back at the three.

Riley: "It's time to make my own path."

* * *

 **The next day: District Attorney's Office**

The next day, Riley went to the District Attorney's office where he was seated next to his reluctant client, Bruce Wayne. In front of them was Kieran Troy who looked bitterly at Riley. Neither of them wanted to go up against each other in legal matters, but this case had forced them to cross paths.

Seated next to Riley, Bruce Wayne was dressed in a blue sports jacket and dress pants and black shoes. However, armed police were right outside as well as Commissioner Quentin Harrison himself inside the room with the lawyers and Wayne. Extra security was on hand in case Bruce attempted an escape. Wayne's face remained stoic and silent, unwilling to speak, unwilling to cooperate.

Outside the building was a massive crowd of people that spanned for hundreds of yards around, shallowing the base of multiple city blocks. Everyone was buzzing in response to this case and every news outlet wanted the exclusive from the Batman.

Riley: "Commissioner. Please tell me why you have to be in the room while we are negotiating?"

This was the first time that Riley had met with Quentin since the break in at S.T.A.R Labs, although he met him as Avenger, so he treated this as their first meeting. Quentin appeared to be in fine shape for a man that should be in his 50s and he instead of his usual suit, he wore body armour over his dress shirt and tie.

Quentin: "I understand that these meetings are usually to be conducted in a certain way. However, the defendant in this case is not to be treated as a normal being. He may attempt to escape if he is given an opening."

Riley: "With all due respect, you have officers posted all around this building. And…"

Riley pointed to the handcuffs that Bruce had on. They engulfed his entire hands in steel and were linked together with more thick steel. It was impossible for Bruce to even move a finger, let alone his hands.

Riley: "You really believe he could escape even if he was Batman? Which isn't yet proven, I may add. My client is still innocent until proven guilty, Commissioner."

Kieran stared at Riley with a look of disbelief and looked at the Commissioner to see what he would do. He stared at Bruce who had been focused on the table in front of him before looking back at Riley.

Quentin: "I'll be right outside then. But, my men are ready to shoot him if he tries to run."

With that clear and serious threat, Quentin walks towards the door. As he opened the door, he pulled a small tub of cream out of his pocket, something that Riley noticed before turning his attention on Kieran.

Kieran: "Riley, please…"

Kieran spoke irksomely.

Riley: "Mr Troy, keep this professional. You and I are here to talk about my client."

Kieran rubbed his forehead. He knew that Riley would become stubborn when it came to the art of being a lawyer. Always maintain a level head in the face of an impossible case and you win the psychological battle.

Kieran: "Alright then. Your client, Mr Wayne, has quite the potential rap sheet. The list includes…"

Kieran's eyes widened as he looked at the list of charges in front of him. He then began to call them out one by one.

Kieran: "Countless assaults, breaking and entering, trespassing, damage and abuse of public property, illegal use of prohibited and military grade weaponry, handling of substances and hazardous materials, failure to register his various vehicles, violating speed restrictions, embezzlement, falsified tax returns, and several counts of obstruction of justice… Jesus Christ!"

Kieran stopped reading and slammed down the sheet of charges emphatically onto the table.

Kieran: "Now let's be reasonable. All he has to do is agree to 15 to life in prison, without the possibility of parole, and we will drop this whole thing."

Riley: "No."

Riley flatly refused.

Kieran stared at Bruce who didn't respond to anything said.

Kieran: "Isn't he gonna speak for himself?"

Riley: "He doesn't have to. As far as I'm concerned, you have no physical evidence which links my client to The Batman. No fingerprints, no video evidence, no confession."

Kieran pointed to Bruce.

Kieran: "He has the damn Batcave underneath his house!"

Riley: "That is circumstantial. Not enough to secure a conviction. You have nothing."

Kieran was beginning to get frustrated. Any other lawyer would have taken the plea deal; Wayne isn't even putting up a fight. Riley always had a way of turning open-and-shut cases into impossible to shut cases.

Riley: "Is that all you wanted to speak to him for?"

Riley was preparing to leave, gathering his briefcase, but Kieran leaned over towards Bruce.

Kieran: "Don't drag him into this. Just confess, Wayne. You are the only person in Gotham who has the means and the motive to become The Batman. Do not drag Riley's reputation through the mud to save yourself."

Riley knew that Kieran viewed him as his own son. A fact which caused him great anguish. If Kieran showed his true son, Rick, this sort of concern, maybe he wouldn't have turned into The Maniac. Then again, Riley wouldn't call himself the perfect brother either.

Riley: "Don't concern yourself, Kieran. I am making this decision myself."

Riley stood up and knocked on the glass of the door.

Kieran: "You're going to regret this."

Riley listened to Kieran's warning before Commissioner Harrison reentered the room with two armed police to remove Wayne.

Not that long later, Riley and Bruce were ushered into the back of a transport van after they made their way through a crowd of reporters who wanted an exclusive with both Wayne and his new lawyer. They all wanted to know "Wayne! How did you build all those things without anyone noticing?" Bruce! Bruce! Have you brought any of your girlfriends to the Batcave?" Even some questions were pointed towards Riley. "Mr Rivers! How much is Wayne paying you?!" "Are you in league with the costumed vigilantes in Gotham?"

Back in the hospital, there was live news coverage of the van, heading towards the courthouse where Bruce Wayne's arraignment would take place. It was being built up as the trial of the century.

Alfred was dressed in his butler suit, folding and placing the patient's gown neatly onto the bed. He took one glance at the tv and walked down the hospital ward.

Alfred: "Vultures."

It was time he left, his family needed him.

Inside the courtroom, where the press was kept out, only private citizens of Gotham City were allowed to attend. Riley and Bruce sat on the left side of the courtroom while Kieran sat on the right hand side. The muttering of the people behind them was quiet yet audible.

"Wayne has let down his parents with this act."

That reached Bruce's ears and his expression finally changed to anger.

Riley: "Calm yourself, Wayne."

Riley promptly spoke calmly and quietly.

Bruce: "… Why are you here, Rivers? I told you, Dick, and Barbara that I don't want your help."

Riley: "You'll be given a lawyer regardless and I volunteered. Besides, you aren't willing to defend yourself, so I will defend you in your place."

Bruce: "… You're wasting your time. What is it that you even want?"

Riley: "I'll give you my price later. For now, the judge is here."

The very next second, the judge was led in by an officer who took his position on the judge's bench.

Officer: "Order! All rise for Judge Hanson."

Everyone in the courtroom stood up at the officer's instruction.

Bruce: "Rivers. You do this and you will break your own rule."

Bruce muttered to Riley. He didn't respond.

Officer: "Case 2354: the people of Gotham City vs. Bruce Wayne on the charges of…"

The officer listed the many, many crimes that Bruce was known to commit as Batman. The whispers among the spectators rose as the list was read out, but they were silenced by the officer again. He then gave the judge a folder and he took it out, giving it a quick glance over. He then turned his attention on the prosecution and defendant.

Hanson: "Counsellor, how do you plead?"

Riley took a glance at Bruce. This was now the point of no return. Riley could tell the judge that Bruce is guilty, he hasn't defended himself and he's given up. He'll go to prison, be it Arkham Asylum or Blackgate. Bruce is guilty of what he is being accused of. He'd maintain his morals and ideals that he vowed to uphold.

Always defend the innocent, never the guilty.

But, Riley couldn't let it go.

Riley: "Not guilty, your honor."

The entire courtroom rose up in uproar when Riley entered the plea of not guilty. Even Bruce was shocked to actually hear Riley say it.

Hanson: "Order!"

Judge Hanson bellowed to the audience watching, silencing any loud chatter and causing the spectators to sink back into their seats.

Kieran: "Your honor, this is ludicrous! The evidence literally screams guilty! Are you really gonna accept that?!"

Hanson: "Save it for trial, Mr Troy. I don't want statements right now, I need recommendations."

Kieran: "Your honor, considering the fact that Batman had such resources and a network of allies…"

Riley: "Allegedly."

Riley added, much to Kieran's impotent anger.

Kieran: "Regardless, Wayne should be considered a serious flight risk, given that Batman has much influence and popularity with not just this community, but the other costumed vigilantes in the world today."

Riley: "Your honor, currently my client no longer owns Wayne Enterprises, not to mention, the fire at Wayne Manor… The possibility of my client being considered a flight risk has become rather unlikely at best. I request that he be released under surveillance."

Judge Hanson listened to both prosecution and defender closely and took a moment to consider them. He looked at Bruce Wayne before closing his eyes in thought. Once he opened them, he spoke.

Hanson: "Before I make my decision, I will first acknowledge the good that Batman has done for the city of Gotham. He has saved lives and this city many times."

Riley knew that Bruce was not likely to be released under his own recognisability, so allowing room for the authorities to keep tabs on him was better than nothing. Batman would be out indefinitely regardless of the outcome. A free Bruce was better than an imprisoned Bruce. And it seemed like the Judge was pro-Batman...

However, even that didn't stop what was going to happen next.

Hanson: "However, Mr Rivers, I have decided to deny your request. Personally, I may find that Batman's efforts to defend Gotham to be admirable, but his actions have given rise to many that seek to impersonate him. How many young people have been killed just for wearing a Halloween costume? How many have been killed trying to take the law into their own hands? For that, you must feel the full weight of your actions. Besides, under the circumstances, there is too much reasonable doubt for Wayne to be released. He is to be held in Arkham Asylum without the possibility of bail."

Kieran grinned arrogantly and folded his arms.

Kieran: "Thank you, your honor."

Riley: "If I may, your honor, holding my client in Arkham Asylum under these charges may equate to a death sentence. Given that my client is being accused of being Batman, who had a hand in capturing almost every inmate of Arkham, if you send him there, he may not make it to trial. He needs to be held in a more secure location."

Hanson: "Granted. Mr Wayne is to be held in a private and secure cell and under close watch until the trial date next week."

 _NOK!_

The bang of the gravel ended the arraignment. Riley could do no more for the time being. Even if he demanded another hearing, no committee would allow Batman loose. He'd done what he could to keep Bruce as far from danger as possible.

Hanson: "Assistant District Attorney Troy, are you going to be the prosecution for this case? Where is D.A Harvey Dent?"

Kieran: "Given… Two-Face's history with Batman, it was decided that I better take this case, your honor."

* * *

 **Home of Harvey Dent**

In the living room sat Harvey Dent in a single chair in a dark room with the blinds having been shut tight and lights turned off. He was dressed in a white tank top and grey tracksuit bottoms. The only other thing was his black glove, which he had been using to conceal a disfigurement afflicted to him by The Joker.

Harvey had been in that exact spot for hours, trying to hold back the Devil inside of him known as Two-Face. Memories of feeling whole and a desire to unleash his evil once again plagued Harvey's every waking thought.

"Trying to hold me back, Harvey? Do you really think you can live without half of yourself?"

The voice tormented Harvey who gripped onto the arms of the chair and gritted his teeth while an incredible amount of sweat forced its way out of the pores of his body.

Harvey: "No… I can… Resist you! I will take back my life from you!"

Harvey spoke through gritted teeth as he tried to hold Two-Face away from his mind. His mind felt splintered and cracked like a blown out battlefield as the two personalities of Harvey Dent warred on.

"Are you listening to yourself? You really think that you can shut me out and go back to being goody two-shoes Harvey Dent? You can't hope to survive on your own, Harvey. Let me out and we will finally right the wrongs."

Harvey vigorously shook his head, trying to shake the disembodied voice loose.

Harvey: "No!"

Harvey screamed as he stood up and rushed over into the next room, fixing a strained look on a shiny coin. The same coin used to separate his duality as Two-Face. Ever since Harley Quinn gave him back the coin, Two-Face has been getting stronger and stronger. Maybe if he got rid of it, once and for all, Two-Face may go with it.

Picking up the coin, Harvey grimaced. Touching the coin felt like agony to Dent. It made his stomach heave, his heart pound, his brain crack. The urge to let out his dark side to become Two-Face again became almost unbearable.

Stumbling on his feet, Harvey took the coin and entered the bathroom. His eyes became fixed now on the toilet…

"No! You won't!"

It was as if Two-Face was kicking Harvey in the legs. His knees buckled, causing him to fall to the ground.

"That coin is the only thing keeping us together! If it goes, we will disappear!"

Harvey took that as confirmation that getting rid of the coin was the right course of action. Crawling on his hands and knees, Harvey felt as if he was being kicked in the ribs as his body flung itself into a cabinet.

Harvey: "Go away!"

Recovering from the 'blow', Harvey picked up fallen tissue paper that was knocked off the cabinet and he wrapped it around the coin so that it would go down more easily. However, now it felt like his hands were being stamped on. Harvey screamed in pain as he tried to inch closer and closer towards the toilet bowl.

"Harvey, stop! You don't know what you're doing! You have no idea what will happen to us if you do this!"

Willing himself to his hands and knees, Harvey threw the paper wad containing the coin into the toilet. With the end approaching, Two-Face roared from inside Harvey's mind as the two personalities struggled for control of the one body. Harvey managed to place his hand on the handle which would flush the toilet.

"Fool! You would rather kill us than accept us?! Without me, you would have been killed a long time ago! You ungrateful bastard! You flush that toilet…"

Harvey was no longer going to listen to Two-Face. He had allowed his darker side to control him for long enough. Now that he finally got his life back, he wasn't about to let it slip through his fingers again.

With one single push with his fingers, the water in the toilet swirled as the paper wad containing the two-sided coin was sucked down into the sewers, forever out of Two-Face's reach.

"Nooooo!"

Two-Face's desperate yell from within Harvey seemed to get further and further away. The pain that Harvey suffered during his detox and subsequent 'beating' from his other persona faded along with the voice.

Looking into the mirror in the bathroom, Harvey saw his reflection look back at him. No disfigured face. No disembodied voice. Just him.

Harvey: "Is it… Over?"

Harvey took a sigh of relief. Finally, his nightmare, after so long, was over. He could resume his life and his career…

Harvey: "Gah?!"

A sudden pain gripped Harvey's head as though his entire skull was being crushed ever so slowly by a vice. He held his head as he grunted and gritted his teeth, trying to brace for wave upon wave of excruciating pain that forced him to his knees. The longer the pain seized him, the more Harvey dropped towards the ground.

Harvey: "I-I thought I was free!"

With a desperate voice, Harvey's head hit the ground and his vision faded to black. Before he lost consciousness, he heard a voice. Not Two-Face's. Someone completely different.

"Harvey Dent. I find you guilty. Your sentence… Eternal imprisonment."

Then, for Harvey Dent, the lights faded.

Forever.

* * *

 **Apartment of Dick Grayson**

Inside the apartment of Dick Grayson that he owned in Gotham, the man himself was at his computer. He was doing some investigation into Bane.

Dick: "Usually Bane doesn't play well with others. What could he hope to gain by working with Emma Grace and Rick Troy?"

Barbara: "Well, with Wayne Enterprises at Grace's fingertips, the possibilities have become endless."

Dick was joined via a encrypted video link with Barbara Gordon, who was identified with a logo of a feminine green faced woman in the corner of the screen.

Dick: "Do you think Quentin is in on whatever they're up to? This whole thing with exposing Bruce's identity could be a way of distracting the city and us from the real plan."

Barbara: "That could be it, but the real plan is the question here. We know Emma Grace has connections and Bane has the muscle, but what does Rick Troy have?"

Dick: "He's gullible. He's the perfect fall guy."

Barbara seemed to disagree.

Barbara: "There has to be something more than that. Anyone can be a fall guy, so why Troy in particular? Could it be a way to control Kieran Troy… No, they wouldn't need his son for that. Maybe he knows something that Emma and Bane don't."

Dick: "Maybe just to mess with Rivers. Emma apparently has a thing for him."

Dick grinned as he said that, causing Barbara to sigh.

Barbara: "Focus, Dick."

Dick did focus, but that was when he heard it. The sounds of footsteps, heavy and fast, approaching up the stairs.

Barbara: "Dick… I'm reading movement near your apartment."

Barbara sounded concerned.

Dick: "Yeah, I heard them."

Quickly checking the hidden cameras set up in the stairwell and hallways, Dick saw that armed S.W.A.T were quickly and cautiously approaching the apartment.

Dick: "GCPD?"

Barbara: "Dick… They must think you're one of Bruce's accomplices, given that you're his adopted son! Get out of there!"

Barbara called from her end to Dick, but before he could even think of escaping, a powerful searchlight shone even through the thick curtains of the apartment, looking for it's target.

Dick: "Warn the others!"

Barbara didn't have the chance to respond before the connection was severed. Using the computer, he initiated a memory wipe, so that GCPD couldn't take whatever sensitive information was inside. He then proceeded to lock down any hidden switches and compartments that contained his equipment and suit.

He just finished when the door was broken down by the police…

S.W.A.T: "Freeze! Get down on the floor!"

* * *

 **Gotham Orphanage**

In the evening at the city orphanage, Alfred and Jason Todd entered through the gates and up the path towards the building. Jason felt a little disturbed by the feeling of being watched. For some reason, the children were watching them like hawks. They just stood there and watched them like statues with moveable eyes that never seemed to close, even to blink.

Jason: "Are you sure we can pull this off, Alfred?"

Alfred: "We can't afford to do this improperly. Master Rivers is facing an uphill battle as it is without us trying to break Master Damian out of a juvenile detention centre. We must do this legally."

Alfred led the way into the building and into the main room where the receptionist from earlier was.

Jason: "Okay, let me work my magic on her first."

Alfred: "Of course, Master Todd."

Alfred's expression didn't betray his inner thoughts. He couldn't help but finding the striking similarities between Jason and Dick, especially when it came to women.

Jason swaggered his way over to the desk when the young brown haired woman took notice of him. She smiled when he leaned on the desk and towards her.

Jason: "Hello again. How long has it been?"

Receptionist: "Not too long. Have you missed me?"

She winked flirtatiously as Jason grinned.

Jason: "Of course. But, unfortunately I'm here on business regarding Damian Wayne."

Jason moved slightly out of the way, so that the receptionist could see Alfred standing with elegant poise.

Jason: "This man is Alfred Pennyworth. He was Bruce Wayne's legal guardian in any case of Martha and Thomas Wayne being unable to take care of him. He is also the legal guardian of Damian Wayne in the case that Bruce Wayne is unable or incapable of taking care of him. I have checked the legal paperwork and am here to oversee the process."

The receptionist's expression then darkened. She stared at Jason with regret evident.

Receptionist: "… I'm afraid that I can't allow young Damian to leave this building."

Alfred stared at her furiously.

Alfred: "Now listen here. Martha and Thomas Wayne left their son in my charge and I am forced to watch as he is being accused of something so ridiculous, such as being Batman! I was forced to remain in hospital during the start of this madness while his son is being held like an animal! I demand that you release Master Damian to my custody at once!"

Alfred genuinely felt rage in his heart and projected it outward. He already felt like he failed his former masters' by allowing their son to become Batman. He would be damned if another generation of Waynes are forced down this dark path.

The receptionist recoiled in her seat away from the butler's anger, looking at Jason for help.

Jason: "Mr Pennyworth, please calm yourself."

Playing the good cop to Alfred's bad cop, Jason pretended to calm him down, even though he found Alfred to be quite the bad ass just now. He looked back at the receptionist and made an empathetic expression.

Jason: "I'm sorry. I understand your position, but I have reviewed the paperwork."

Jason handed the receptionist a folder filled with doctored papers. This folder had existed even before this incident happened as it was one of Bruce's contingencies in case Damian was ever taken from him in the event of his death or otherwise. It identified Alfred or Dick Grayson as trusted individuals to become his next legal guardian.

Looking through the papers, the receptionist desperately tried to find any errors. She quickly called the head of the Orphanage, addressed as Dr. Argent, who came downstairs. He came down in a dressing gown almost a minute after the phone call was made. Quickly snatching the paperwork out of the receptionist's hand, he read it for what felt like hours, but was, in reality, a few minutes. He put down the papers and scowled.

Argent: "I'm sorry, but I have strict instructions by Commissioner Quentin Harrison to contain him until the conclusion of Mr. Wayne's court case."

Alfred: "Why, of all the…"

Alfred was about to protest, but Jason outstretched his arm and stepped in to take charge of the conversation.

Jason: "With all due respect, Dr. Argent, the wellbeing and safety of the child supersedes any instruction from the police. You are treating him as though he is an animal."

Dr. Argent's stuck his nose up and looked at Jason condescendingly.

Argent: "He is an animal. He injured several of my employees when he arrived here. I'm within my rights to hold him like he is. I will not let such a child leave my orphanage, knowing that he is likely a crazed person in a costume just like his father!"

Even Jason felt the urge to punch the head of the orphanage across the face, but restrained himself, knowing that the receptionist would call for security from the detention centre next door, and soon enough, find themselves alongside Bruce in Arkham. Either way, Damian was out of reach for the time being.

Jason: "He is only ten years old. How can a boy such as Damian Wayne possibly be what he is being accused of? Besides, what you are doing is inhumane treatment. If you don't turn him over to Alfred Pennyworth, I will be forced to escalate the matter."

Dr. Argent, with a smug expression, shrugged his shoulders.

Argent: "Go ahead then. I won't be letting the boy leave."

Alfred and Jason exchanged a look before they turned around and left, much to Argent's delight. After making sure that they were gone, he turned towards the shadows.

Argent: "It seems like we have some interlopers."

?: "It seems so."

Out of the shadows came a slender woman with brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a white exotic top and some brown trousers. She folded her arms as she stared out the window at Alfred and Jason leaving through the gates.

Beside the woman, the children all gathered to her, walking slow and lifeless before coming to a complete stop. Dr. Argent approached a small girl and caressed her underneath the chin, his grin becoming wider.

?: "Do not do that around me."

The woman spoke sharp, causing Argent to back off and clear his throat.

Argent: "They'll be back."

?: "I was hoping that the trial would grant me a lot more time. I must accelerate my plan, in that case."

She stared at Argent.

?: "You know what to do."

Argent grinned as he pulled out a faceless golden mask…

 **Chapter 6 End.**


	7. Chapter 7: Unseen Threat

**Chapter 7: Unseen Threat**

 **Somewhere abroad**

In a location beyond Gotham, maybe away from the US mainland, the sun shone brightly overhead onto a sandy beach with the blue sea glistening under it's hot light.

Lying on a sunbathing chair, relaxing under the sun, was a fair-skinned woman with short black hair and eyes. She wore a dark bikini as appropriate for the weather.

This was Selina Kyle AKA Catwoman. She had taken an extended vacation from Gotham with whatever riches she had, ill-gotten or otherwise.

Walking across the sands, was a man, wearing a short-sleeved Hawaiian shirt and tight-fitting shorts with flip-flops on his feet. He carried a tray with a drink in a cocktail glass which he promptly gave to a grateful Selina once he reached her. Giving her thanks, Selina also took a newspaper that was also on the tray. She had to keep up with what was going on in Gotham, not wanting to go back and lose touch with the current events.

However, this edition of the news paper stunned her.

'WAYNE: ALL BUT CONVICTED? BATMAN EXPOSED?'

Until now, Selina was one of the select few that knew that Bruce Wayne and Batman were the same person, but upon reading the article, discovered that it was worldwide knowledge now. Bruce had been arrested to be held accountable for the crimes he committed under the guise of Batman.

Selina: "Bruce…"

Maybe now, it was time to return to Gotham.

* * *

 **Arkham Asylum**

A few days after the arraignment, Bruce Wayne was in an interrogation room along with Riley Rivers who was sitting next to him. Riley had taken it upon himself to become Bruce's legal defence as he approached trial which was coming up soon. It was a worry for him as maybe Commissioner Harrison had more evidence than he let on.

There was another worry for Riley as well; he suspected that Judge Hanson may be bias. A look into Hanson brought up a interesting fact. The reason for the bias is because his son, Earl, had died last year. He had a relationship with a prostitute who was being abused by her pimp. As a result, he dressed up in a Batman suit and attacked the pimp, getting shot in the head as a result. This is reasonable cause to believe that Hanson would be bias against the defence. If the decision doesn't go his way, he can contest the validity.

Right now, Kieran had contacted Riley and asked to meet both him and Bruce in Arkham where Bruce was being held away from the other inmates for his own safety. Knowing he may be Batman would cause every inmate with a grudge to want his head.

Kieran: "Look, Mr Wayne, do you have any idea how silly this all looks? How this looks to your family? How this has affected your son? How it will affect your adopted son?"

Kieran's words were intended to frustrate Bruce, but he didn't say a word and just remained silent.

Kieran: "Some father."

Kieran spoke mockingly, but Riley stared him down.

Riley: "If we're bringing personal business into this, Mr Troy, then I would say that you don't have the right to talk."

Kieran looked as if he couldn't believe what Riley just said. Considering that his son was currently a crime lord, unbeknownst to all but a few, and a psychopath, Kieran had been more focused on his work than his son.

Kieran: "How could you say that?"

Kieran spoke in disbelief. Riley was someone he considered a son, and to hear him say that, felt like a dagger to the throat.

Riley: "If you don't like it, then don't use such a below the belt tactic on my client. He is a caring and loving father, just like you."

Kieran: "Yet he doesn't show it."

Bruce looked up with a darkened look towards Kieran, but still didn't say anything. The ADA realised that he may just have Bruce's attention.

Kieran: "Listen, Mr Wayne. Did you know that your adopted son, Dick Grayson, is one of the GCPD's suspects in their case against you? Your son, Damian, is already being held in a detention facility until your trial is over, suspected of being Robin. How much longer can you allow them to suffer?"

Dick Grayson was arrested by GCPD the other night. Since Robin appeared around the time that Grayson became the ward of Bruce Wayne, he was naturally a suspect, however a search of his apartment and constant questioning turned up nothing so far.

Bruce again didn't respond.

Kieran: "Is this your doing, Riley? For him not to talk?"

Riley: "My client can say what he wants. He knows his Miranda Rights. But, are you desperate enough to attack him using his family, Mr Troy? Does this mean that the evidence isn't substantial enough to secure a conviction to the point that you feel the need to provoke my client?"

Kieran almost went red in the face. He never had to deal with someone that was so calm and collected under these conditions. Usually, either the client or the attorney defending him would cut a deal. Then again, this is Bruce Wayne, and his legal counsel, is Riley Rivers.

Kieran: "For your information, Riley, the evidence is substantial to the point that I wanted to provide a way out for you and for Mr Wayne. A trial like this is not what the city needs right now. They need to know that justice prevailed here. Isn't that what your father always spoke about?"

Riley didn't respond.

Kieran: "So you don't have an answer for that?"

It's not that Riley had no retort, but given how his father's beliefs became so corrupted, he can't really answer that question.

Kieran packed up his materials and placed them into a bag.

Kieran: "Okay then."

Standing up, Kieran pointed at Bruce.

Kieran: "I could end this all now, Bruce. I could get your son free, I can get Dick Grayson free. How long before Alfred Pennyworth is brought into custody? How many more are going to suffer before you finally admit that you're guilty?"

Saying all he had to say, Kieran left the room, leaving Riley and Bruce alone in the interrogation room. Riley was about to get up and leave as well…

Bruce: "I have to do it."

Riley: "Huh?"

Bruce: "I have to admit it. That I'm Batman. It's the only way to protect them."

Riley's expression turned more serious than it had been before. He quickly put his things down and sat down in front of Bruce, leaning as close as possible.

Riley: "Are you insane? You do that and you'll just prove that their suspicions about Grayson, Damian, and Pennyworth are all valid. If you go to prison, Grace wins. You do know that, right?"

With Emma Grace now in charge of Wayne Enterprises following her hostile takeover, only Bruce may stand a chance of restoring order, but Bruce only begun to look hopeless.

Bruce: "I won't let the boys suffer for my mistakes, Rivers! You should have just left me and investigated Grace with the others, but you always do the opposite of what I want you to do."

Riley: "That's because I don't work for you. I'm no orphan that you took in and trained. I have proven myself to be capable, and that hurts you, doesn't it? You can't control my actions and it eats you up inside."

Bruce: "What are you getting at, Rivers?"

Riley: "What I'm getting at is that I will continue to be your lawyer until the verdict is made. I will stop Grace and save you. Again."

Riley then picked up his briefcase and walked towards the door, but stopped before leaving. Turning back towards Bruce one final time.

Riley: "If you truly care for this city, Mr Wayne… You will continue to fight this. And let me do what I do best."

Bruce didn't respond, but Riley didn't wait for one. Leaving through the door, he was met with Aaron Cash.

Cash: "Are you finished in there?"

Riley: "Yes, Mr Cash. May I see Dr. Arkham before I leave?"

Cash: "Sure. I've have someone take you to his office."

It had been some time since the breakout at Arkham which allowed Rick Troy, Emma Grace, Bane, and Thomas Elliot to escape. Riley as Avenger was able to thwart the riot before it turned catastrophic, but in doing so, he encountered the shapeshifting villain, Clayface. It gave Riley food for thought. Why did he only encounter Clayface? There was Firefly, Professor Pyg, Mr. Freeze, to name a few. Why didn't they join in on the riot?

It may have been a ploy by Emma Grace, but he couldn't shake the thought that Clayface had more of a purpose than what it appears to be.

So when a guard brought him to see the lanky and scrawny looking bespectacled doctor, Riley already planned his approach.

The good doctor was seated at his desk, looking over the files of Bruce Wayne when he noticed the guard bring Riley into the room.

Dr. Arkham: "Mr. Rivers. What do I owe the pleasure of a lawyer coming into my office?"

Jeremiah spoke standoffishly as Riley sat down.

Riley: "I'm sorry for the disruption, Doctor. I just had a few concerns and wished to clear them up."

Jeremiah put down his papers and stared impatiently at Riley.

Dr. Arkham: "Then please get them out of the way. I have an Asylum to run."

Riley: "Of course. I would like to ask you about the events of the riot that took place a while back. From what I heard, Clayface kidnapped you under the guise of The Scarecrow and Avenger stopped him. But, what about the other high-profile super criminals? Why didn't they get out?"

Jeremiah raised an eyebrow at Riley.

Dr. Arkham: "Why do you need to know that?"

Riley: "I want to confirm how safe my client is in your care. Forgive me, but Arkham hasn't got the best reputation when it comes to the safety of their inmates."

Jeremiah let out a long, heavy sigh before resting his gaze on Riley.

Dr. Arkham: "If you must know, the Asylum uses a backup generator set to kick in in the event of a blackout. It keeps the more… Special inmates in their cells as their cell doors run on a different circuit."

So in order to release the more high-profile villains, you have to sabotage both generators. Then why didn't The Maniac or The Penguin do that? Then again, having the competition run wild in the city doesn't work to either The Penguin's or Emma's plan.

Riley: "If you don't mind my asking, why was Clayface a special case?"

Dr. Arkham: "Hank Wriggly was caught off guard by the initial blackout and released Clayface by accident. I don't know how, considering he worked here for a few years now…"

Riley: "Used to? So he doesn't work here anymore?"

Jeremiah glared at Riley.

Dr. Arkham: "We're getting off topic, Mr. Rivers."

Riley realised that Jeremiah was becoming suspicious and nodded in agreement with him.

Riley: "Sorry. I sometimes dig too deep into things."

Dr. Arkham: "Let me give you a piece of advice: don't. Some things are better off unsaid."

Although he didn't know what he meant by that, Riley wanted to steer the conversation back to a more relevant point.

Riley: "Then is Mr Wayne in one of these special cells?"

Dr. Arkham: "Yes. He is under close watch and away from the other inmates like you wanted. Now, are we done?"

Riley: "One more question and I'll be out of your way. I wanted to ask about how you would treat a patient like Bruce Wayne."

Dr. Arkham: "Meaning?"

Riley: "I don't believe that my client is Batman, but he has suffered trauma. After all, the death of his parents when he was eight, must have been a damaging experience."

Riley had heard rumours that Jeremiah Arkham was just as crazy as those he treats. He hoped that by questioning him if Bruce was in any danger from him.

There was a slight grin on Jeremiah's face, but it vanished just as soon as it appeared.

Dr. Arkham: "That's confidential, even to you. Mr Wayne isn't an admitted patient yet, so I will have no need to treat him for anything."

Riley didn't believe that. He could just tell that Jeremiah was waiting for the perfect time.

Riley: "Of course, Dr. Arkham. Thank you for taking the time to speak with me."

Jeremiah made a quick nod of his head and went back to reading the folder in front of him, so Riley took that as the cue to leave.

When he did, he overheard two guards talking.

Guard: "Did you hear? Apparently, Wriggly did favours for the inmates. Bringing the men to the women's wing so they could… You know."

Riley narrowed his eyes.

Riley: "Hank Wriggly."

* * *

 **That evening: Apartment of Hank Wriggly**

The sky blackened with the absence of the sun, announcing that Gotham had just entered another night.

Hank Wriggly sat in his untidy apartment, sitting in his sofa, watching football on the tv. His security guard uniform was placed on the table in front of him and was stained with food and drink, as though it didn't matter to him.

Although his surroundings didn't show it, Wriggly seemed to be a content man for someone who had joined the unemployment population. No sense of urgency, no organisation, nothing to show concern over a lack of a job.

Hank: "Yeah, do it, do it!"

While Wriggly was cheering on his favourite team, the Gotham Rogues, a shadow passed through his darkened apartment undetected by Wriggly.

After a few minutes, Wriggly had gotten closer to the edge of his seat as the Gotham Rogues were about to score… And then an arm was wrapped around his neck.

Hank: "Ahhh!.."

The other hand covered Wriggly's mouth to silence his screaming.

Avenger: "Don't start screaming or I may have to hurt you."

Avenger warned the man he had by the neck, pulling him back against the sofa he was sitting on. He released the man's mouth, enabling him to speak.

Hank: "W-What..? Who are you?! What do you want?!"

Wriggly panicked, trying to flail his arms, but Avenger hooked an arm with his free arm. He then pressed a spot on his deltoid and the arm stopped moving.

Hank: "My arm! I-I can't move it!"

Avenger: "Pressed a nerve bundle in your deltoid. It won't hurt, but you won't be able to use that arm for a little while. Now, I'm gonna ask you a few questions. I expect the truth or else."

Hank swallowed his own saliva down his throat and took a moment to respond.

Wriggly: "Okay… What do you want?"

Avenger: "Clayface. I know you do favours for the inmates on the side and I know it was you who released Karlo from his cell."

Wriggly panicked inwardly and outwardly as the colour drained from his face. How did this guy know what he was doing?

Avenger: "I also had a quick rummage through your apartment bedroom, guess what I found."

Avenger pulled a briefcase from next to him and dropped it into Wriggly's lap. It snapped open and revealed that it was full of money.

Avenger: "Someone paid you to release Karlo from his cell. And I doubt it was Rick Troy or Oswald Cobblepot. Tell me who paid you."

Hank: "How did you?.. W-Well, I never met them."

Avenger slightly tightened his hold on Wriggly.

Avenger: "They paid you in cash. You must know who they are."

Hank: "I don't know!"

Avenger again tightened his hold on Wriggly.

Avenger: "Who?"

Hank could feel the pressure clasped around his throat and the beads of sweat dropped down his face. He couldn't see who it was that had hold of him and he was no longer able to use an arm from his mere touch. Who knows what would happen if he didn't talk.

Hank: "Okay, okay! I never met her, but it was definitely a chick from the voice on the phone. She gave me instructions and told me to release Clayface when the lights went out. After I did it, they told me where the briefcase was!"

Avenger: "Anything I can use?"

Hank: "The woman did have a name that she used. It was… Was… Mrs Head."

Avenger: "Mrs Head?"

A slight whistle then reached Avenger's ears as though something long and sharp flying through the silence. Quickly looking up, he noticed a pointed, long, stick-like object flying in his direction. Immediately understanding that it was a threat, Avenger pulled Wriggly, who clutched onto the briefcase of money, over the sofa and behind it. A long, sharp, metal object pierced through the sofa right in the space between Avenger and Wriggly.

Avenger: "A javelin?"

Looking over the sofa, Avenger dodges another javelin that would have entered his head. He did manage to spot his attacker. It was an average sized muscular man wearing a featureless hockey mask covering his face, paramilitary armour, and an arm plate.

Hank: "Damn it! They've come to kill me for talking!"

Wriggly panicked, looking for any way to escape the apartment, holding onto the case of ill-gotten gains with his one good arm.

The man then winded his arm back and then threw a discus into the apartment which landed in front of Avenger and Hank. It then began to beep dangerously and Avenger quickly realised it was an explosive.

Avenger: "Oh God, move!"

Avenger hurriedly pushed Wriggly into the next room…

 _BOOM!_

The discus exploded, engulfing the living room in a fireball, and rocking the entire building. Smoke filled the apartment in the aftermath as pieces of wood and stone had been blown in all directions. The walls were hanging on by a thread, but they were in better condition than the floor which had been blown through by the explosion. Screaming could be heard faintly through the building as people responded to the loud bang that had just occurred.

Avenger pushed off pieces of rubble that had fallen on him and Wriggly.

Hank: "He's gonna blow the entire building down to kill me!"

Avenger: "Not if I have anything to say about it."

Avenger went through the bedroom window to avoid being spotted by whoever was targeting Wriggly. Whoever hired Wriggly to free Clayface from his cell wanted him to remain silent… Permanently if necessary.

The man in the hockey mask was looking through binoculars to find if his targets survived or not.

?: "Hmm. They managed to get into the next room before the explosion. Maybe another one will finish them off…"

As he pulled out another discus, Avenger managed to get behind him and seized his wrist, twisting it and causing him to drop the explosive before he could arm it.

Avenger: "Who are you supposed to be?"

?: "Wouldn't you like to know."

The man tried to strike at Avenger with his free arm, but he was flipped onto his back and had Avenger's knee pressed against his head while his wrist was still in the hero's hands.

Avenger: "I would."

?: "Tch!"

Making an unpleasant sound with his tongue, the man in the hockey mask flipped backwards and onto his feet and kicked at Avenger who countered and kicked the other leg out from underneath him, knocking him down again.

Avenger: "Tell me who hired you to kill Hank Wriggly."

?: "Sorry. The Sportsmaster doesn't give away clients."

Avenger: "Sportsmaster? So that explains the javelin and the discus."

Sportsmaster made his way back to his feet and jumped back, getting some distance, and then pulled out two tennis balls from his pockets.

Sportsmaster: "More where that came from, pal."

Sportsmaster threw the tennis balls at Avenger who was expecting them to have some sort of nasty surprises. He was right when the balls rotated in mid-air and blades popped out the sides. Avenger flipped over them, only to have to dodge straight away when Sportsmaster came at him with a baseball bat.

Swinging for the fences like a true professional baseball player, Sportsmaster couldn't seem to hit Avenger who was the faster of the two, but it gave him the impression that the name Sportsmaster was not just for show. His speed and strength was on par with Olympic athletes.

Avenger blocked the baseball bat shot from Sportsmaster and pulled him forward, thrusting his palm into the armoured chest. Staggered for a moment, Sportsmaster couldn't avoid a kick to the head and an uppercut that knocked him down.

Avenger: "Now would you like to give away your client? Who wants Hank Wriggly dead?"

Sportsmaster may have been on his back, but he simply chuckled in response.

Avenger: "Would you explain what's so funny?"

Sportsmaster: "Sorry. It's just how gullible you are. Did you think it was just me on my own?"

Avenger then realised that he had been tricked. That Sportsmaster was only one assassin and there must be another one somewhere.

Sportsmaster: "You failed, hero!"

Sportsmaster leaped up onto his feet and tried to swing at Avenger, but was easily knocked out with a chop to the neck.

Avenger: "Not yet."

Downstairs in the apartment building, Hank Wriggly ran down the stairs, gripping his briefcase full of money with his one good arm as his bad arm which had been disabled by Avenger's nerve strike flopped uncontrollably as he ran. He had to push past other people who were trying to evacuate the building and, to avoid dealing further with crowds, he ran through the side exit hoping to get to his car via the alleyway. But someone was waiting for him…

?: "You."

Wriggly found himself lifted off the ground by his neck. A massive hand had reached out from the shadows and raised him up in the air and he found himself face-to-face with a massive, muscular bald man who wore a black tank top and trousers with boots.

?: "You betrayed our trust."

Wriggly gagged for air, unable to use one arm to struggle and unwilling to drop his money. His throat was squeezed tighter and tighter to the point that the big man's fingers almost forced their way into his larynx, causing him to finally drop the briefcase.

And then suddenly, the big man let go or rather, was forced to let go.

Avenger: "Hah!"

Avenger dove in, kicking the big man away in the side of the head. Wriggly coughed and gasped for air as Avenger stood his ground, watching the big man hold his head and fiercely stared at him.

?: "Damn Sportsmaster! He was supposed to deal with you!"

Avenger: "So you knew I would find out about Wriggly. Just who are you working for?"

?: "What does that matter to a boy who's about to die?"

Raising his fists, the big man ran towards Avenger and began to swing at him. The man was big, o question, but he was no Bane. Bane was strong, disciplined, and trained. This guy wasn't disciplined, but something about his style of fighting caught his attention. The man was trying to go for nerve strikes towards his chest, but his technique and precision were all wrong, but the signs were there.

Avenger: "If you're trying to stop my heartbeat with that attack, you don't do it that way."

Avenger caught the man's arm and sent his knee upward into the arm. An unpleasant cracking sound reverberated through the dank alley as the big man cried out. He was forced to one knee in front of Avenger who stood over him.

Avenger: "Tell me who you're employer is."

?: "I will never betray the master."

Avenger: "Then I will break your other arm."

Avenger growled these words. Whatever was going on right now was growing bigger and bigger by the second. Not just Emma Grace, but there was something else operating in tandem.

And then behind him, he heard something heavy being swung around and around before being released. Avenger glanced back to see a metal ball attached to a chain heading in his direction. Sidestepping it, Avenger caught the grip attached to the chain, and quickly, swung the ball using the momentum and released it in the opposite direction which collided with the person who threw it: Sportsmaster, who had recovered from earlier. This time he was out cold after being hit with the ball and chain.

?: "Damn you!"

The big man stood upright and used his good arm to attack, but Avenger simply side-kicked his knee, knocking him down to the ground. The hero stood with one boot on the head of the man before kneeling down and gripping the back of his fallen foe's bald head with his gloved hand.

Avenger: "Don't pass out. Answer my question: Who is your master?"

?: "I'll never tell."

Avenger grinded the big man's face into the concrete ground.

Avenger: "How about now?"

?: "I serve the one true master. The master of death itself."

Avenger: "This true master have a name?"

?: "…"

The big man had passed out from the pain, frustrating Avenger who had come so close to figuring this whole thing out. Hearing the coughing from Wriggly, Avenger went over to him and kneeled down behind his prone self.

Hank: "D-Damn it. I almost died… Because of you."

Avenger: "You accepted their money and agreed to their terms. You deserve to go to prison right now. Before someone else comes along, tell me what else they wanted."

Hank: "Look, when you beat up Clayface, I was one of the people that had to keep him in cold storage while his cell was prepped. I stole a piece of Clayface and placed it in a location that they wanted."

Avenger: "They wanted a piece of Clayface? What for?"

Hank: "I don't know, man! I don't know! I don't wanna know either!"

Avenger wanted to ask more, but that was when the crescendo of sirens could be heard in the distance. It was time to leave.

Hank: "Hey, man. You have to help me, what if they…"

Avenger was gone. Wriggly was left alone with two of the assassins that tried to kill him even though they were unconscious. He stood up on shaking legs and tried to hold his briefcase of money with both arms, feeling returning to his bad arm, but once he reached the end of the alleyway, GCPD cruisers skidded to a halt in front of him.

GCPD Officer: "Hands up!"

Several police officers rushed out of their cars and aimed their weapons at Wriggly who put one hand up and the other one slowly raised above his head, in doing so, he dropped the case of money which snapped open in front of them. The ex-Arkham guard sobbed as he had now been caught with the money and he was likely going to prison for it.

Avenger looked down from the buildings above at what was transpiring as both the big man and Sportsmaster were carried into the squad cars while Wriggly was placed in the other one, clearly frozen as he was forced in by two officers.

Going over the events in his head, Avenger recounted what had just happened: a Mrs Head contacted Hank Wriggly and paid him to release Clayface from his cell during the Arkham Asylum riot. Once he was recaptured, Wriggly stole a piece of Clayface and gave it to Mrs Head. Now two people, clearly trained assassins, come to kill him before he could talk?

Someone else was definitely behind this whole thing. But who?

And then there was the big man's style of fighting which was similar to…

Avenger: "Could it be?"

* * *

 **Burnsly Botanical Garden**

At the greenhouse gardens in Burnsly, Ivy was tending to the plant she recently got from Emma Grace, Uathrum. A plant with the ability to naturally produce uranium molecules. Ever since getting the plant, Ivy never parted with it. She tended to it, spoke to it, spent all her time with it. Harley was getting bored since she wasn't able to talk to her friend, and even when she did, Ivy never gave another response other than "That so?"

Crimson didn't really mind either way. He just came back from the stores with food and drinks, mainly alcoholic, in paper bags. As although his appearance didn't match Norman Blake's, his pasty white skin made him look more like Joker than anything which was even worse. Even if he didn't look more like Joker, his appearance was still a problem as it made him too conspicuous, so he had to resort to using makeup, foundation, contacts, and a brown wig to mask himself which Harley was more than happy to help with. Now he looked like a normal fair-skinned, brown-haired, and eyed male, he was safe to go into the city.

Entering the greenhouse, Harley was lazing around on the ground in her underwear, just staring up through the glass towards the night sky. She sighed in boredom before dropping her outstretched arms to the ground.

Crimson dropped the bags near the area which could be called their kitchen. Taking out a bottle of whiskey, Crimson walked over to the blond ex-psychiatrist on the floor and looked down at her.

Crimson: "Harley? Why are you lying on the floor?"

Harley glanced at Crimson before her gaze went back to the sky.

Harley: "It's so boring! There's nothing to do here!"

Crimson: "Is Ivy still fawning over that plant?"

Crimson looked over in Ivy's direction as she was stroking the Uathrum's hard wooden bud.

Harley: "Yep. She hasn't left that thing alone for a second. She doesn't even acknowledge that I exist."

Crimson: "I know that much. What I don't understand is why she can't leave that plant alone for even a second."

Harley: "Who cares?!"

Harley kicked out her legs and flung her arms upwards childishly before sitting up and snatching the bottle of whiskey out of Crimson's hands. She opened it and took a big gulp of it.

Crimson: "Yeah, Harleen. You can have a drink."

Crimson spoke sarcastically, taking the bottle back from Harley who folded her arms and pouted.

Harley: "Well, I'm bored! You're my man, so you have to entertain me! You can't let your lover get so upset, ya know?"

Crimson: "Jesus… Aren't you used to lying low for a while?"

Harley: "Not really. I'm used to helping out with something or beating someone over the head with a bat occasionally."

Crimson: "Oh for God's sake!"

Crimson rubbed his forehead. He was hoping to sit down and have a drink, but Harley waved a finger in front of his face.

Harley: "God ain't gonna help you with this one. I need entertainment! We haven't had a real date since we got together! I want ya to plan something that I can look forward to! So I don't have to feel bored in here! I have more excitement going on at Arkham!"

Crimson: "Alright, alright! I'll think of something. But, do you have any ideas?"

Harley: "I don't mind."

Harley then energetically wrapped her arms around Crimson.

Harley: "As long as I get to spend lovey-dovey time with my hubby!"

Crimson immediately thought that he and Harley weren't married, but he didn't really mind Harley's clinginess. He wanted to do something other than stay in the greenhouse watching Ivy tend to her world-killing plant. Being a criminal was a very hard life…

Crimson: "… You stink, Harley"

Sniffling the air, a foul stink of sweat came to his nostrils. It was here before but Crimson assumed it may have been one of Ivy's exotic plants. When told this, Harley broke off the embrace and sniffed herself, her face suddenly snapping back in disgust.

Harley: "Wow, yer right! I haven't had a bath for a while…"

Harley ran into the next room where a shower was. As she did so, she shamelessly removed her bra and panties, throwing them onto the floor as Crimson just watched. As she disappeared into the shower room, Crimson mumbled under his breath.

Crimson: "I'll clean up your dirty laundry, why don't I?"

Picking up Harley's underwear, Crimson took them to a dilapidated washing machine which miraculously still worked and put the articles of clothing in. After a few short minutes, Crimson received a text on his phone.

'Outside. Your bro wants a word.'

Crimson didn't need to look at the message ID to know who this was… Doing as instructed, he walked outside and he saw The Maniac sitting on the hood of his car picking the petals off a flower.

Maniac: "She loves me… She loves me not… She loves me…"

Crimson couldn't tell what The Maniac was going on about, but whatever he was doing, he seemed serious about it. More than usual which was a overstatement. Maybe he was having relationship problems with Emma?

Crimson: "Hey, Rick."

Maniac jumped in surprise, comically trying to grab the flower that had slipped from his hand and hiding it behind his back, making an awkward smile.

Maniac: "H-Hey, Crimson! How's my bro?"

Crimson folded his arms.

Crimson: "Doing okay. I was almost arrested, but I'm fine."

Maniac: "Oh, right. Sorry about that. I didn't want you to get caught, really. I don't know how Avenger found you. He must have guessed that we were targeting The Gordons."

Crimson: "What about the fact that you wanted me to kill the girl before?"

The Maniac smiled and giggled a little.

Maniac: "That, I did want you to do. It would have been fun."

Crimson: "I don't know about you, Rick, but I'm not into indiscriminately murdering people."

Crimson showed anger in his voice which caused The Maniac to put up his hands in defence.

Maniac: "That's fine, Crimson. Maybe I shouldn't force you to do that."

Crimson: "One more thing: Did you know that Bruce Wayne was Batman? Is that why you sent all three of us to get him?"

Maniac: "Hehe, you figured it out, huh? Yeah, we did know that Brucie-boy was Bat-tard. We had it on very good authority that was the case, so we wanted you guys to get him. We were hoping to kill him, but then the police showed up. How lucky we were in the end, right?"

Crimson wondered for a second why he was sent after the Gordons. Was it because James Gordon was known for associating with Batman? Or an entirely different reason? Either way, he didn't care enough to follow up with another question regarding the subject.

Crimson: "Yeah, I suppose. What brings you here anyway?"

The Maniac hopped off the car and flung his arms out as though he was going to hug Crimson.

Maniac: "Can't a friend check in on another?"

Crimson put his hand up to stop Maniac from getting closer.

Crimson: "Yeah… I think you want something from me."

The Maniac put his arms down and sighed.

Maniac: "Party pooper. Okay, I admit it to the Lord and Saviour, that I'm here for a good and profitable reason. I want to hire you to be my bodyguard."

Crimson made an incredulous face and looked left and right to see if The Maniac was gonna reveal a surprise or something.

Crimson: "Come again?"

Maniac: "What? You don't have any money, do you? I mean, I followed you from the supermarket and you only brought groceries… Nice makeup by the way."

Crimson: "You followed me? Please tell me no one followed you."

Maniac: "Relax. I'm discrete when I want to be. Anyway, back to the job offer. What do you say?"

Crimson: "You want me to be your bodyguard? What about Bane? Emma?"

Maniac: "Bane's got his own things to do. And Emma's running a multi-billion dollar cooperation now. Someone has to run the illicit side of things."

Crimson sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He was The Maniac's roommate at Arkham Asylum. When they talked, Maniac did mention that he was a carpet fitter in his occupation until his arrest, so that clearly told Crimson that his would-be employer knows nothing about running a city-wide criminal operation.

Crimson: "Do I have a choice, but to accept?"

Maniac: "You can say no. I won't do anything bad if you refuse. But, I am offering big bucks."

The Maniac was pointing at Crimson while bringing his arms back and forth like a piston. His smile was like a game show host, hoping that the contestant would make the right choice and win big.

Crimson, on the other hand, had reservations. He worked with The Joker before this and he was almost killed by him. Being a criminal wasn't what Crimson wanted to become as his full-time job, but given his circumstances, what choice did he have? He didn't want to stay here, keeping one eye on Ivy who disliked men and picking up Harley's panties all day and night.

Crimson: "How much are you offering?"

The Maniac made a glowing smile as though he won 1st place in some competition. He quickly ran over to his car and pulled out a briefcase and showed it to Crimson, popping open the case.

Crimson felt his eyelids open to the highest point and his heart for a split second stopped.

Crimson: "… Well… You make a good case."

After a few minutes of negotiations, The Maniac left in his car, leaving Crimson with a wad of cash in his right hand which was promptly stuffed into his pocket. An advance for accepting the job.

Crimson: "Tomorrow night."

Saying that to himself, he went back into the main greenhouse where Ivy was still tending to the Uathrum plant.

Crimson: "Don't you do anything else, woman?"

Crimson said exasperatedly to Ivy

Ivy: "Ignore him, my baby. You need your strength, so you can grow big and strong…"

Crimson: "Oh, for crying out loud."

Crimson knew that Ivy was blatantly ignoring him, so he decided to go into the next room and count the money in his pocket, but the sound of running water was still there. Steam filled the small room next to the one he was in. Remembering that he still had the makeup on, he went into the room to wipe it off using the mirror to help. When he did, Harley popped her head out from behind the shower curtain with a downtrodden look on her face.

Harley: "I'm still bored, Norman."

Crimson: "You're clearly enjoying your shower. How long have you been in there?"

Harley: "Who cares?"

Harley snapped at Crimson who was wiping his face with facial wipes. After a second, her eyes gleamed as a idea came into her head. A sultry smile plastered itself on her face.

Harley: "Why don't ya join me in here?"

That question caught Crimson's attention. He turned towards Harley who was slowly pulling the curtain back and then forth as though to entice and tease him.

Crimson: "Are you sure about that? You've been in there a while already, we might waste water."

Harley: "The world can spare some water, Crimsie. And you need to wash all that makeup off, right? And it would help my boredom."

Crimson: "… Two birds, one stone."

Crimson removed his clothing and forced his way behind the shower curtain. Harley giggled as he closed it behind him.

* * *

 **In another part of Gotham…**

On the streets of Gotham, Stephanie Brown was walking across the stone slabs of the pavement. The place she was walking through seemed empty as not even a person or a car was in sight. Quickly grinning, she rounded the corner into an alleyway and, after unlocking it, through a door that lead to a closet that held cleaning materials for city services work, but it had been long abandoned.

When she was away from Harper's apartment, she would grab her gear from this room and change into her purple costume and update her status on her website: Spoiler Alert.

With a look of excitement on her face, Stephanie dons her mask and hood and leaves her normal clothes locked in the utility cupboard.

There was just something that was so great about crimefighting. The wind blowing through your entire body as you jump from rooftop to rooftop. The therapeutic effect of kicking criminals around. The feeling that you did the right thing.

For Stephanie Brown, it was all the above. Her father had been a criminal and she was determined to never go down that path. That's why she took the identity of Spoiler…

However, her life as a hero just got more dangerous as she hid behind the low wall at the edge of a rooftop as a GCPD helicopter drove past.

Spoiler: "Well, that was close."

She spoke to herself in relief as she began to get moving again. She was keeping an eye out for any trouble. While the police may not want help, given that they became anti-vigilante in recent weeks, she was still willing to do something.

Instead of finding a mugger or armed robbers, she stumbled across someone bigger.

Down on the streets below was a man in the driver's seat of a dark red car. He had dark hair and eyes and wore a denim jacket. She recognised this man from the local news that she was watching while studying for her college work.

Spoiler: "Isn't that the man who was accused of shooting his wife? Matthew Austin?"

She quickly pulled out her phone and zoomed in on who she thought was Matthew Austin as much as possible. Riley mentioned that his name was mentioned by Lady Shiva before, so he may have a hand in what's going on. She managed to take a picture before Austin drove away.

Spoiler: "I wonder where you're going in such a hurry?"

Spoiler asked herself as she watched the car fade from view.

* * *

 **Arkham Asylum**

Ever since Bruce Wayne had been outed to the world as Batman, he had been held within Arkham Asylum to await his trial, but he was placed in a private cell to keep him away from the other inmates who have a well-documented grudge against the Dark Knight.

Bruce stood in front of the glass, unflinching and as still as a statue, just looking out of his cell. The guards weren't sure what to make of the so-called mighty Caped Crusader now that he supposedly stood in front of them. They sometimes made a game out of trying to move him, similar to how tourists in Britain would try to get the Queen's guard to move. They bashed the glass with their gun, pulled their pants down and mooned him, and even threatened to shoot him. Nothing made Bruce move. Even when the inmates were moved past his cell and they charged towards him, trying to bash the glass in to reach Batman. Food was brought in by Aaron Cash personally due to his credibility and was likely the only ally Bruce had in Arkham, even though they never spoke to each other when others were present, but Cash would refer to Bruce as Batman when they were alone.

That night, things became eerily quiet. The guards had recently called a lights out, but even the expected silence was ominous.

For the first time that day, Bruce moved from his spot and inspected his cell. Usually, there were many ways to escape an Arkham cell, and theoretically when given enough time, Bruce could escape the Asylum if he wanted to. However, the cell was designed for a person like Batman in mind, it wasn't easy looking for an escape, but even if he managed to, doing so would be the same as pleading guilty. He theorised that he was put in a private cell, not just because of the court order, but to make it easy for him to escape…

?: "Brucie…"

That cold, haunting voice often tormented Bruce ever since he entered Arkham as an inmate. The voice of an enemy dead, or at least, he thought was dead.

There was something different about this voice however. It sounded too real to be false, yet it was impossible. He was dead!

Bruce: "It can't be…"

Bruce went over to the glass and peered down the hallway as much as he could. A figure stalked down the corridor slowly with heavy footsteps, the sound of something metal dragging along the ground next to him. A sinister chuckle followed his every step as he got closer and closer.

?: "Hahaha… Bruce. You should have told me if you were really Batman."

Cold sweat poured down his brow as he could finally see the figure come into view.

White skin, green hair, a sick smile…

And then it stopped in front of his cell.

Bruce: "It can't be! You died! I saw the body!"

Joker: "How many times have I fooled you with the old fake Joker gag, Batman? And now, you are locked up with us, where you belong."

Joker brandished a crowbar that snugly fit into the palms of his hands. With the all too familiar smile on his face, Joker began to type at the console next to Bruce's cell that controlled the door. Although Bruce was ready to defend himself, the air began to get heavy and thick as a green mist flowed into the cell.

Bruce: "Toxin..!"

Realising his predicament, Bruce tried to shatter the polycarbonate that was holding him inside the cell. Doing so would air out the cell, even if the embedded steel netting would keep him trapped inside. Not matter how hard he hit it, it refused to shatter.

Bruce: "Help! Someone!"

Bruce also tried to call for help, but, unfortunately the toxin was fast-acting and it was only a matter of time until he succumbed to it's immobilising effect. The vents in the cell were activated, sucking the gas out of the room before Joker opened the cell.

Joker: "Batman calling for help? Hahaha! Now that's funny! Hysterical!"

The toxin somehow froze Bruce and rendered his body limp, but he was conscious and fully aware.

Joker: "Awww, come on, Bats. You have to get into the spirit! The toxin is only affecting your body, not your mind."

Joker grabbed Bruce by his collar and began to drag him down the halls of the Asylum.

Bruce: "H-How… Why are you still alive..?"

Bruce's voice was little more than a whisper. The toxin had affected his ability to shout or scream.

Joker: "Have you ever heard the proverb: Death isn't the end, it is only the beginning? We can all die in many different ways, Bruce, but in truth, nothing truly dies."

Bruce: "What are you talking about..?"

Joker: "Oh, don't pretend not to know. Haven't you felt it yet? That feeling that even though I was gone, nothing changed. The city is under a new threat now. There's never an end to your mission, Batman. The only thing that exists in your crusade is failure."

Bruce: "…"

He could only remain silent in response. Joker had a point. Batman's mission was to stop crime, but is that really achievable? He wanted vengeance against those that tormented the innocent and against monsters that took the lives of Thomas and Martha Wayne. But, it was a mission that couldn't be completed, only continued in an endless cycle. Everything he did was to prepare the next generation to fight, but the cycle was everlasting, never to be over. Now Batman had died, his legend reduced to a mockery inside an insane asylum.

Joker: "It's not all bad. We get pudding on Sundays. Hahahaha!"

Raucous laughter erupted as Joker took Bruce into another room. The Arkham Asylum rec-room.

Joker: "Welcome to the madhouse, Batman!"

In front of Joker was a small army of Arkham Asylum inmates that he had released earlier without the knowledge of the Arkham guards. All of them had been imprisoned here by Batman and the man behind the mask was right there in front of them!

Joker: "Before we undergo our initiation ceremony, let's adorn our king with his regal robes!"

Joker and many of the lesser inmates began to drag the defenceless Wayne around by all of his limbs.

Bruce: "No! Let me go!"

The Joker presented a straightjacket to the rabid looking psychos that were pulling Bruce in many directions. Directing traffic, Joker got the inmates to dress Bruce in the straightjacket and pull him towards Mr Freeze who was wearing a special harness to keep his body below zero, since room temperature would kill him.

Mr Freeze: "Death will be cold for you, Mr Wayne."

Smirking in a wheelchair next to Freeze was Oswald Cobblepot, The Penguin.

Penguin: "I don't usually agree with the clown and I'm even more surprised the blighter's still breathin'! But, this might be the best freakin idea he's ever 'ad!"

The inmates placed Bruce into a makeshift throne and all he could do was watch as Johnathan Crane, The Scarecrow, strapped him to it.

Scarecrow: "You've spent years forcing fear onto us, Bruce Wayne. Now it is our turn."

Bruce found himself surrounded by many of the people he had put away as Batman and he was helpless before any of them. His eyes remained fixed on Joker as he couldn't understand how he was still alive after being declared dead.

Joker: "After all these years, Bats, you finally have joined our little family."

Try as he might, Bruce couldn't move a single muscle. He was completely at the mercy of these criminals.

Penguin: "Sod that! Let's kill 'im!"

Freeze: "I'm with Cobblepot!"

Scarecrow: "Now, now, gentleman. We aren't savages. We should study him… Then we'll break him!"

The crowd was in uproar over what to do with Bruce, but a single whistle from Joker quieted them down.

Joker: "Come now, everyone. We won't have a chance like this ever again, you know? We should take our time deciding what to do with Bats."

Penguin: "Take our bloody time?! Every time we do that, the guy takes my 'ead off and sends me to this Godforsaken place! I say kill him now!"

Much of the room was in agreement with Cobblepot, causing Joker to back away a little bit with a sullen smile.

Joker: "Well… I suppose I should allow the adoring public to partake in what they want. It's too bad, Bruce, but that's showbiz for you."

The inmates all began to close in on Bruce… But, before he could be harmed.

?: "Sorry boys, but this cat wants a piece of the action too."

From seemingly nowhere, Catwoman jumped down and in front of Bruce.

Bruce: "Selina…"

Catwoman made a crack with her whip to show the men in the room not to approach, standing protectively in front of Bruce.

Penguin: "Where did you come from?! Can someone put this mangey cat down?!"

With a flip forward, Catwoman kicked Penguin in his head with enough force to knock him down from his wheelchair.

Mr Freeze: "Unwise, Ms Kyle."

Mr Freeze dove in, taking shots at Catwoman, but she wrapped her whip around his ankles and pulled, sending him crashing to the floor. Multiple inmates tried to follow suit, receiving a beating from Catwoman for their efforts. However, she was but one woman against a small army of inmates.

Catwoman: "Bruce, sweetie, could use your help any time now."

Catwoman asked with slight desperation while holding back the hordes of the insane, but Bruce was weak.

Bruce: "Toxin… Can't move…"

Catwoman made an exasperated sigh.

Catwoman: "What a spot you landed yourself in, Selina."

?: "Need a little help?"

Another voice dove over the crowd and kicked one of the inmates that got dangerously close to Bruce away. It was Dick Grayson.

Bruce: "Dick?.."

Dick was arrested earlier in the week by GCPD on the suspicion of aiding Batman as he is Wayne's adopted son. He was sent to be held in Arkham Asylum for later questioning. Catching wind of what the inmates were planning, here he is now, saving the day.

Dick: "Don't worry, Bruce. We can handle this."

Scarecrow used The Joker's crowbar to swing at Dick who expertly dodged and punched Scarecrow down to the ground.

Bruce: "Where's Joker…"

Bruce muttered to himself as he looked over the room for any signs of The Joker, but he must have slipped away in the confusion. Dick and Catwoman held back the inmates, but after a few short minutes…

Cash: "Everyone down!"

Aaron Cash burst into the room with several heavily armed Arkham guards and, immediately, everyone got down on the ground. Catwoman fled back into the shadows to make her own exit, but Dick had to comply with instructions.

Cash: "Get this filth back to their cells."

He went over to Bruce who was still suffering from the toxin.

Cash: "Don't worry, Wayne. We'll get you fixed up. Get him out of that chair."

As the staff were undoing his bonds, Bruce called out to Cash with whatever strength he had.

Bruce: "Cash… Joker's alive."

Cash raised an eyebrow and seemed amused.

Cash: "… Did you get knocked in the head or something? Joker's dead. We have his body in the morgue downstairs even."

Bruce: "He was here…"

Cash: "They must have done a number on you, Batman."

Bruce knew that it was unlikely that Cash would believe him. But, he was sure that was Joker! Who else could it be?

Dr. Arkham: "I assume the situation is under control, Mr Cash."

Jeremiah Arkham suddenly came into the rec-room, dressed as though he just woke up.

Cash: "Yes, Doc. We don't know how they managed to get out of their cells without us knowing. They shut down security and they knew the patrol schedule, plus getting Mr Wayne out of his cell requires high-level clearance."

Dr. Arkham: "Change the codes if you must. We can't allow another security breach like this again."

With that said and done, every inmate was returned to their cells. But, Bruce knew deep inside that Joker was creeping around the halls of Arkham. But, how? How was he still alive?

* * *

 **Gotham Orphanage**

Argent: "You are loyal. You are very loyal, Damian."

In the detention centre of the Orphanage, sitting across from Damian was the head of the Orphanage, Argent, wearing a golden, faceless mask. Damian tried to ignore the man's instructions, but he was being forced by the security guard who had hold of his head and tried to force his eyes open.

?: "Don't resist, Damian. It's time that you stopped pretending to be something you're not."

The woman sternly stated with her arms folded. She stared down towards Damian like a mother scolding her child.

Damian: "No! I will not betray Father!"

Argent: "You will, Damian. You are loyal, not to him, but to her."

The guard finally managed to force Damian to stare at the mask of Argent and, instantly hypnotised, couldn't take his eyes away.

Argent: "Good. Now, you are loyal."

Damian: "… I am loyal."

The woman made a victorious grin…

 **Chapter 7 End.**


	8. Chapter 8: STING of Betrayal

**Chapter 8: STING of Betrayal**

 **GCPD Headquarters**

Quentin: "You failed, Ubu, Sportsmaster."

Inside GCPD's holding cells, Commissioner Quentin Harrison was standing in front of a muscular bald man who wore a black tank top and trousers with boots. The same man who worked with Sportsmaster to kill ex-Arkham guard, Hank Wriggly.

The man identified as Ubu kneeled down in front of Quentin as though he was royalty.

Ubu: "I'm sorry. I will not make excuses for my failure and accept it fully."

Sportsmaster was in the neighbouring cell and appeared outraged that both he and Ubu were getting blamed here. If it wasn't for Avenger, Wriggly would have been dead by now and their mission would have succeeded.

Sportsmaster: "Don't blame us! It's not our fault that…"

 _BLAM!_

Arguing was not the best idea and it cost him his life. Within an instant, Quentin pulled out his weapon and shot Sportsmaster right between the eyes. After doing so, a ruckus of GCPD officers could be held from down the hall, so Quentin unlocked Ubu's cell and beckoned him forward. Hank who was a few cells away, fell out of his bed and scrambled to his cell door where he saw Quentin and Ubu together.

Quentin: "Do not fail us again."

With Quentin's warning, Ubu was given the Commissioner's gun. The next second, Ubu punched Quentin in the head, hard enough to knock him into the wall. Hank realised that Ubu now set his sights on him and he now had a gun while Hank had nowhere to run.

Hank: "No! Dear God, help! Somebody help me!"

Ubu made a predatory smile as he aimed his gun towards Hank and…

 _BLAM BLAM BLAM!_

He unloaded three bullets into the chest of Hank Wriggly who fell back onto the ground with horror forever etched on his face as he died. His mission finished with some difficulty, Ubu retreated down the dark hallway as GCPD officers closed in.

Captain: "Commissioner!"

The captain and two other GCPD officers helped Commissioner Harrison back to his feet. He was covering the part of his head that got hit.

Captain: "Commissioner, are you hurt?"

The captain showed concern, but Quentin shook his head.

Quentin: "No. Just chase that bastard down!"

The captain and the officers with him complied and ran in the direction Ubu went. As they left and he was sure he was alone, Quentin pulled out a tub of plastic with his free hand and managed to unscrew the top without uncovering his apparent injury. He scooped up some of the cream inside with his hand and, after putting the tub on the ground, applied some underneath his other hand and rubbed it into his head. When Quentin uncovered his head, it didn't have any mark, bruise, or cut.

As if it was never even touched.

* * *

 **Home of the Rivers'**

At the home of Riley and his mother, Kerry, Kieran Troy had arrived to take his and Kerry's daughter, Charlotte, home. He knocked on the door and Kerry answered. When she saw his face, any good mood she was in, vanished.

Kerry: "You."

Kerry muttered as she turned her head to call for Charlotte.

Kerry: "Charlotte!"

Kerry called out and the young girl came happily running to the hallway. She stopped in front of them and gave Kieran, who kneeled down, a big hug.

Kieran: "Hey, princess. How was your day?"

Charlotte: "Good! Me and mommy played together and watched tv today."

Charlotte spoke in a bubbly voice that you'd expect a child to have. When she said 'mommy', both Kieran and Kerry grimaced. When she saw the look on her father's face, Charlotte made a pout.

Charlotte: "Daddy… Did you and Riley have another fight?"

At this, Kerry smirked.

Kerry: "Oh yeah, Riley's kicking your ass in court."

Kerry pointed out, much to her amusement and Kieran's dismay, especially since he had to cover Charlotte's ears because Kerry said 'ass'.

Kieran: "Kerry, can I talk to you about that?"

Kerry sighed, motioning him to enter the house. Charlotte cheered and ran back inside, now having some more time to stay with her mother.

Kerry and Kieran had a tumultuous relationship to say the least. Neither one liked the other. They both shared a son in Rick Troy and a daughter in Charlotte, even though, neither Kerry or Kieran knew that the former was the mother of Charlotte until recently. Much to their relief, Charlotte didn't seem negatively affected by this revelation. She seemed happy that she now had a mother. After Kieran was shot with an arrow by Assassin, Kerry's relationship with him improved, but only by a marginal amount. They went from can't standing each other to barely tolerating one another.

As Charlotte was watching a pre-recorded episode of her favourite show, Kerry and Kieran looked on from the kitchen.

Kieran: "I see that Charlotte has taken to you."

Kerry: "I know, bless her. She's such a good girl…"

Kerry paused for a second and slightly bowed her head, expressing a sullen look.

Kerry: "She's been asking about Rick."

Kieran let out a heavy breath as he glanced towards his daughter.

Kieran: "I know. Not a day goes by where she doesn't mention him. Rick may have been a pain in the ass, but…"

Kieran felt himself conflicted. His love for his son or his career. He hadn't spoke to Harvey Dent since their last conversation, not even returning his calls, with the biggest trial of the century in his hands.

And Riley standing in his way.

Kieran: "Listen, Kerry, I have to ask you a favour. Could you ask Riley to give up this case?"

Kerry's expression turned cold and bitter.

Kerry: "Oh, here it is."

Kieran: "What?"

Kerry: "Your son is missing and you clearly don't care. Your career matters more than your son and your family, as per usual. Riley's an adult now, if he wants to take the case then I'm not gonna stop him. Don't feel bitter because he's giving you more trouble than you're used to."

Kieran scowled.

Kieran: "I'm looking out for him! Bruce Wayne is all but convicted at this point. If Riley continues to defend a guilty man, then doesn't that contradict what his father has told him? Won't it affect his career?"

Kerry: "Now you're using Michael against him?! How low can you possibly get, Kieran? Riley thinks of you like a second father."

Kieran: "Then can't he give me this one?"

Kerry stared at Kieran in shock over his selfishness.

Kerry: "You… You disgusting piece of S$* ."

Kieran took a step back as Kerry's entire face contorted in response to her temper.

Kerry: "I hope that Riley shows you up big time, you filth. Get out of my house."

Kieran: "… Charlotte. We're going."

Charlotte: "Yes, Daddy!"

Leaping off the sofa she was sitting on, she joined Kieran and Kerry in the kitchen and she felt the emotion in the air around her, but kept quiet as Kieran wrapped his arm around her and led her out of the house. When the door shut, Kerry sat back into a chair and put her face in her hands.

Kieran, outside, led Charlotte into his car and buckled her into her seat in silence. As he went over to the driver's seat, a figure caught his eye.

Brown hair and eyes, wearing a dark suit and long coat. Just across the street. The figure stared at him directly. Kieran couldn't tell who it was straight away, but the feel of familiarity overwhelmed him.

Kieran: "Rick..?"

Rubbing his eyes, Kieran couldn't see the figure anymore. They just vanished from sight. Judging it to be his mind playing a sick joke, Kieran silently entered the car and drove off.

As the car pulled away, The Maniac came out of hiding behind the buildings and onto the street. He watched the car drive away and he reached out with a hand, but stopped himself and shook off the remorseful look in his eyes. With a long glance at Kerry's house, he departed.

* * *

 **The Next Day: Rivers' Attorney at Law**

Riley: "So now, even Richard is in Arkham?!"

Barbara: "Yeah. Police raided his home the other night. He managed to conceal anything that could have revealed himself as Nightwing, but…"

Barbara visited Riley the next day after it had been confirmed that Dick Grayson was sent to Arkham alongside Bruce for possibly aiding him in his activities as Batman.

Riley: "This is an affront to justice in itself! Why are GCPD indiscriminately arresting people? Richard has no known criminal record and he hasn't even been arraigned yet."

Barbara: "I know. Can't you do something, Riley?"

Riley: "It's easier said than done. Harvey Dent has been away from this case and Kieran won't back down on this. He's convinced or just doesn't care if Bruce Wayne is guilty or not. He just wants a conviction. And I doubt there's anyone in the GCPD that we can trust… That actually reminds me. Barbara, how much do you know about Quentin Harrison?"

Barbara: "Not much."

She got out a laptop that was in a bag next to her and placed it on her lap. She typed away at it, bringing up the information that Riley was asking for. Riley then went over to her and looked over her shoulder at the screen.

Barbara: "Born and raised in Chicago. Worked as an officer for the majority of his 20s and made detective in his 30s. His partner, Michael Rivers."

It wasn't a shock, for some reason, to Riley that Quentin Harrison knew his dad. Michael Rivers was a well-decorated detective in Chicago until the failed sting operation which took the lives of criminals and police alike. A failure in which the blame was shifted to Michael. Although, he never knew about this detail.

Riley: "He never mentioned him. Not once."

Barbara noticed that Riley was deep in thought and she was right. The events that happened the night before with Hank Wriggly, Sportsmaster, and the other man as well gave him so much food for thought.

Barbara: "Something on your mind?"

Riley: "… I don't think Emma Grace called the police on us back in Antigen Pharmacy."

Barbara: "What do you mean? If she didn't, who did?"

Riley: "During the riot at Arkham when she escaped with Rick, Bane, and Hush, I fought with Clayface. I wondered why none of the other super villains other than him managed to get out of their cells. So I did some digging. Then I found Hank Wriggly who broke rules often to gain profit from the inmates and I learned he released Karlo from his cell."

Barbara looked perplexed by these findings.

Barbara: "So you're saying that someone intentionally released Karlo, but not anyone else? If the intention that your brother and Penguin had was to cover their escape, why not release everyone?"

Riley: "That's what I thought. I interrogated Wriggly, only to be attacked by two assassins. Sportsmaster and someone else. I didn't recognise him."

Barbara: "Describe him to me."

Barbara ran a look on known criminal databases using the description Riley gave to her on her laptop. Even though, the Batcomputer was destroyed during Bane's assault on Wayne Manor, Barbara still had access to many of the world's criminal databases.

Barbara: "Got him… Oh no."

Her voice shuddered with horror as the man's face came on screen. His real name was unknown but he was identified as Ubu, the accomplice of Ra's al Ghul.

Riley: "So I am right."

Barbara made a look of puzzlement towards Riley.

Riley: "When I fought this man, Ubu, he used an inferior form of the style I use. Only two people know how to remotely fight like that. That's me and my dad."

Barbara fully realised what this meant. Ubu was a member of Ra's al Ghul's League of Assassins which was taken over by none other than Michael Rivers.

Barbara: "So the League of Assassins organised Basil Karlo's escape. But, the question is why?"

Riley: "What Wriggly told me is that he was paid by a Miss Head. I don't know much Arabic, but isn't Al Ghul the translation for head? Then we have my father's techniques being taught to Ubu. So long story short, both my dad and Talia al Ghul are involved."

Barbara: "But why?"

Riley: "When I beat Clayface, Wriggly was one of the people who was charged with containing him. When he did so, he took a piece of Clayface with him and handed it to Talia."

Barbara frowned. In place of these revelations was more questions.

Barbara: "So, again, why would the League of Assassins want with a piece of Clayface? Why go to all that effort? And why does that mean that Emma didn't call the police?"

Riley: "I don't know what they intend to do with the Clayface piece. But, think about it: Who else would have the resources and the knowledge of Batman to systematically target members of the Bat Family? Emma already had control of Wayne Enterprises, why bother calling the police on us then when she could have just killed us? What if Quentin Harrison is working for them?"

It shouldn't have come to a surprise to anyone that had been fighting crime in Gotham for as long as even Barbara has been as Batgirl. A new person shows up in Gotham and everything goes wrong. The signs were there, right in front of their faces.

Barbara: "Taking power and using it to destroy their enemies. Sounds like the League, definitely. But, it will be hard to deal with this without proof."

Riley: "Hank Wriggly can be our proof."

Barbara: "No…"

Barbara showed Riley on the laptop screen that Ubu recently escaped custody and murdered Sportsmaster and Wriggly.

Seeing that, Riley grimaced.

Riley: "Darn! I should have known better than to leave him in their custody!"

Riley cursed himself on his foolishness. He realised it too late and, now, a person is dead.

Barbara: "Never mind that now. We better find Ubu and get some answers."

Riley: "We still have Emma Grace and… The Maniac to deal with. Not to mention the fact that both Wayne and Richard in Arkham. Damian in an orphanage. That just leaves you, Jason, Tim, and…"

Barbara: "Alfred!"

Exclaiming in realisation, Barbara frantically typed at her laptop to contact Alfred…

Alfred: "Miss Gordon!"

Alfred answered the call from the safehouse he was in since the Manor was destroyed. He was quickly destroying files and seemed to be typing at the computer he was at. There was loud banging and shouting in the background as though the door was being broken down.

Barbara: "Don't tell me… GCPD are there as well?! How did they find that place?!"

Suddenly Riley's theory of Quentin working for the League was becoming more and more likely by the second.

Alfred: "I'm afraid so. I don't know how they found this place, but I must erase all data before they burst in here."

The communication link then cut off. Alfred severed the link.

Barbara: "No! He isn't gonna make it out in time! Riley, can…"

Riley was already gone. And the sound of a motorbike roared outside.

* * *

 **Safehouse**

Downstairs, Jason, wearing a fake moustache and sunglasses to protect his identity and Alfred, was barricading the front door which was being smashed open by GCPD outside. Anything that wasn't nailed down, cupboards, chairs, tables, all were used to delay the police outside.

GCPD officer: "We know you're in there, Pennyworth! Come out with your hands up or we cannot guarantee your safety!"

Jason: "You ain't getting Alfred!"

Jason muttered angrily under his breath. He pushed with all his strength to keep GCPD out, but their battering ram began to break through the door and knocking the barricade violently. It wasn't going to hold for long.

Jason: "Last resort…"

Jason pulled dual handguns out of his jacket and quickly ran up a flight of stairs as the barricade finally fell and the police burst in.

Jason: "Alfred! We're out of time!"

Jason spoke into his earpiece as Alfred was busy deleting and destroying any incriminating data.

Alfred: "I know."

Alfred could see Jason running on the cameras before coming to a stop around a corner with his guns raised, ready to shoot anything that came close.

Alfred: "Master Todd, you must leave!"

Jason: "What are you talking about?! I can't leave you here!"

Jason spoke incredulously as the footsteps got closer and closer.

Alfred: "Those are police officers! You can't just shoot them. You must leave before you're caught like Master Bruce and Master Dick! There is still a city to protect."

Jason struggled within himself. There was a window across from where he was, if he ran for it, he could escape through the side. But, that meant leaving Alfred behind. The man who was always there, when Bruce couldn't. Jason could not bring himself to leave him, even if that meant shooting corrupt cops.

Alfred: "Master Todd! You are one of the people that Master Bruce entrusted the future of Gotham to. Do you intend to let him down once again?"

Remembering his vendetta against Batman for not killing The Joker and the mistakes made in the past, Jason finally obeyed Alfred and ran towards the window. The GCPD officers caught up with him and shot at him, but he narrowly escaped. He jumped out the window and landed on his feet in the side parking lot… Only to be face to face with a dozen officers and a smug Captain.

Captain: "We knew you'd come out this way."

Jason was in the sights of every officer there. Any attempt to move his body or his guns would result in his second death. All he could do was put his hands up.

Captain: "Nice. Now drop your guns."

Jason couldn't see a way out of this one. Him and Alfred were about to be taken to Arkham along with Bruce and Dick…

The revving of a motorbike then entered everyone's ears as a motorbike appeared over the fence into the parking lot. It's driver, wearing a long sleeved back dress shirt with red tie with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow, black trousers and shoes. He wore a scarf over his face, tied into a makeshift mask.

The driver drove past Jason and slightly slowed down to allow him to jump on. He could tell that it was Riley since he recognised his bike, so begrudgingly, he jumped, much to the shock and surprise of the officers who opened fire, but Riley and Jason were already gone.

Captain: "Damn!"

He turned towards another officer.

Captain: "Chase them down! Where's Pennyworth?!"

Back inside the safehouse, Alfred was finished with the data wipe and had shredded and disposed of all the documents that may have further incriminated the Bat Family. His task complete, Alfred stood in the centre of the room facing the door, maintaining the professionalism of a patient butler. Just as he had been for many, many years.

Then the door was knocked off its hinges. Multiple officers entered and surrounded Alfred Pennyworth, their guns trained on him with the fingers on the triggers. The captain walked in and, upon seeing the sight in front of him, took out a radio.

Captain: "Commissioner. We have Alfred Pennyworth in custody."

On the other side of the radio, Commissioner Quentin Harrison answered.

Quentin: "Bring him in."

With his orders given, the Captain took out handcuffs.

Captain: "Alfred Pennyworth, you are under arrest for the suspicion of aiding and abetting and obstruction of justice. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, and anything you do say will be given in evidence. Do you understand what I have said to you?"

Alfred held out his hands, offering no resistance.

Alfred: "Transparently."

The Captain handcuffed Alfred and he was escorted out of the building.

* * *

 **Rivers' Attorney at Law**

Jason: "We should'a went back for him!"

Jason was irate upon reaching Riley's law building, he stormed into the waiting area and began flipping over chairs and a table before Riley stepped in.

Riley: "I know you're angry. But, smashing up my business isn't gonna make things better."

Jason: "No, but it makes me feel better."

Jason sneered at Riley, kicking the table as he walked off to spite the lawyer. Barbara walked in, having heard the commotion.

Barbara: "What happened?"

Jason pointed at Riley.

Jason: "This ass-hat left Alfred behind!"

Riley calmly disregarded Jason and explained the situation.

Riley: "By the time I got there, police had surrounded the building and were there in force. I only had time to grab Jason."

Barbara: "You mean… They have Alfred?"

Barbara's heart felt as if it would stop. She waited for Riley to respond which he did with a grim nod. She sat down, trying to take it all in. Jason punched the wall in anger.

Riley: "If I can prove that Bruce Wayne isn't Batman, it won't matter. Any charges against Richard, Damian, and Alfred will disappear. You just need to let me do what I do best."

Jason turned around and glared at Riley with a look that would kill lesser men.

Jason: "What? Fail?! That's what you do best, right?"

Riley glared right back.

Riley: "It's a better idea than shooting the police."

Riley presented a gun in his hand. Jason checked his belt to see that one of his two guns were missing and realised Riley pilfered it just now. The lawyer took out the clip and saw that it was loaded with lethal ammunition.

Riley: "Is this what you call justice, Todd? You were thinking of shooting them, weren't you? Don't you dare throw insults at me when this is what you were planning to do!"

Jason pulled out his second gun and aimed it directly at Riley's head.

Jason: "Give that back."

Riley: "Gonna try this again? I told you this before: try to shoot me and you'll be unconscious before you pull that trigger."

Barbara stood up and ripped the gun out of Jason's hand.

Barbara: "Enough, the both of you! Bruce, Dick, Damian, and Alfred have been arrested and we could possibly lose them to prison, or worse, the inmates of Arkham, and you want to trade this war of words?!"

There was a knock at the door, following Barbara's shout, and that quickly silenced the three of them. Riley motioned to the two to hide, in case it was the GCPD, and he went to answer the door. Standing there, wearing a hoodie, was Tim Drake.

Riley: "Hey, Tim."

Tim: "Riley. Is Barbara here?"

Riley: "Yeah. Todd too."

Inviting Tim inside, they both quickly got away from the door. If Alfred was being targeted, then without a doubt, GCPD would be on the hunt for Tim as well.

Riley: "Sorry for the mess."

Jason put his middle finger up at Riley who was clearly talking about him while Barbara hugged Tim.

Tim: "I know what happened. I was monitoring communication with the safehouse and GCPD. They were after Alfred and he's now being taken to GCPD Headquarters."

Jason: "Why is this happening? How much have we given to this God damn city and now it turns on us like this?!"

Jason growled in outrage, but Riley shook his head.

Riley: "It's not the city, Todd."

Riley explained to both Tim and Jason what he told Barbara before. His investigation in Clayface's escape and who was responsible. His suspicions of Quentin Harrison and the League of Assassins' involvement.

Jason: "Haha…"

Jason laughed grimly.

Jason: "So, what you're saying is that your insane father is the one organising the arrests of everyone? That Quentin Harrison is their stooge?"

Riley: "Yes."

Jason looked as though he was about to explode. He marched towards Riley, who put up no defence, and grabbed him by the collar aggressively before shoving him against the wall.

Tim: "Jason!"

Tim tried to step in, but Jason wouldn't be stopped.

Jason: "I've had enough of you, Rivers! You've caused us more trouble than any piece of scum walking this city. You might as well hand the city over to those madmen with what you and your brother and father have been doing! Why couldn't you just stay in your freakin' law books and deal with your pissant judges and fellow attorneys instead of running around getting in the way of the real heroes?"

He grunted and growled inches away from Riley's face. The expression on Riley's face was stern, despite his position.

Riley: "The real heroes? You? Tell me, Jason, what do you think is a real hero? What do you do other than leave people with broken bones or how many people have you gunned down in a misguided attempt to save people in the future? It's the same thing with Batman. Why does it have to be just a group of people consisting of broken individuals to save a broken city?"

Jason's face turned more unpleasant as he raised Riley further off the ground.

Jason: "What are you talking about?"

Riley: "Bruce Wayne. See his parents die and becomes Batman. Dick Grayson. Sees his parents die and becomes Robin and then Nightwing. You. An orphan from the streets. Tim. His family placed in witness protection. Barbara. A girl wanting to prove herself to her father… Why does a man with the resources of Bruce Wayne have to resort to fighting crime like this? Why not share his resources with others to build a better city?"

Barbara then realised something about what Riley was saying. He mentioned before that he wasn't working for money, but something else.

Barbara: "You want Bruce to share the bat-tech with the GCPD."

Riley nodded.

Riley: "Yeah. How many people have died serving the GCPD over the years? How many could have been saved if they had his advanced Kevlar armour? His fleet of Batmobiles? How many people could GCPD save with something like that? The only thing that this system protects is Batman and only him. The way he does things is so he can do as he pleases and not answer to anyone. Work with the law instead of above it. Maybe had he done that…"

Riley's face gleamed with fury. Everything he held inside himself in regards to Batman and his father came out.

Riley: "MAYBE MY FATHER WOULDN'T HAVE BECOME ASSASSIN!"

Riley shouted with all his might into Jason's face who was shocked by the sudden outburst that he loosened his grip and that left an opening that begged to be exploited. Riley wrapped his legs around Jason's arm like a spider entangling it's prey and flipped Jason onto his back before rolling back and seizing Jason while he was prone.

Riley: "Maybe we would have all been better off if Bruce Wayne hadn't selfishly decided that he was the one true authority on fighting crime in Gotham. He is but a normal human being, anyone can be Batman, why have one or five when you could have had many? Why didn't Bruce try, even once, during his many years this one possibility? No, he wouldn't, because then he would lose control. That's all he wants. Control. If an outsider can see it, then you all must feel it."

Riley looked back at Barbara and Tim who didn't know what to say. Bruce had been the controlling type, anything he couldn't control, he'd change or, if he could, get rid of it. If Barbara or Tim never obeyed his instructions, he would have removed them from the team and revealed their identities to their loved ones. That was the control Batman had.

Even Jason could remember that Batman's way, at times, just wasn't right.

Barbara: "It doesn't work that way. Gotham isn't that sort of city."

Riley: "I know."

Riley released Jason and stood up.

Riley: "I would have tried to do something if I didn't believe that. I would rather Harper go to school with her little brother instead of fighting crime. Stephanie to continue her college studies. Cassandra to have a real family that would give her what she needs. I want Gotham to be the city everyone wants it to be, but in a world where the Justice League exists. Where monsters and magic exists… It isn't possible. But, Batman is the one person who could have tried to make it work. He had the resources and the ability, but never once had he considered it."

Tim: "You don't know that."

Riley: "Then tell me, Tim. Has he mentioned it once? You've seen his plans, haven't you? Has this ever been considered?"

Tim didn't say anything.

Riley: "I thought so."

Jason stormed out of the building, leaving the remaining three in silence. Eventually, both Barbara and Tim left without another word.

Riley had been left alone to contemplate his words. He wished he never exploded like that, but it was frustration piled up. He felt like at the core of it, Batman was responsible for his father's fall, despite his mind trying to explain that it wasn't his fault. If Gotham could have been redeemed while Michael Rivers was in Gotham, maybe he would have turned away from the path of Assassin. Maybe his father would be here now, the man he knew. Not the man he discovered him to be. Not realising that he'd been brainwashed by Jervis Tetch into living a fake life…

Riley: "Dad… You had to leave behind such a horrible legacy."

Riley walked into his office and sat down in his chair. Trying to distract himself from his inner turmoil, he checked his phone and, to his surprise, got a text from Stephanie Brown. It was a photograph taken the night before.

The photo of Matthew Austin.

* * *

 **Burnsly Botanical Gardens**

Night had fallen over Gotham City once again. It was time for Crimson to start his new job as The Maniac's bodyguard and he was just preparing to go out for it, however Harley wasn't happy about it.

Harley: "What'a 'bout date night?!"

The screech from Harley caused Crimson and Ivy to cover their ears, any louder and Crimson swore that he would have to duck and cover from the shattering glass as a result.

Crimson: "Look Harley, I need to earn some cash if we're gonna even have a date night. Or if we're gonna eat anything other than Ivy's babies… Okay, that sounds just so wrong."

Ivy glared out of the corner of her eye, almost ordering Crimson to keep his mouth shut or it would be ripped from him.

Harley: "Okay, for one, Ivy's… Babies taste great."

Harley looked as if she had swallowed an entire lemon with how she delivered her sentence. Vines then came from the surrounding plants and loomed threateningly over Harley's and Crimson's heads. Both put their hands up in surrender.

Crimson & Harley: "Okay, okay, we'll stop!"

The vines then backed off slowly and returned to their point of origin, the plants which they had been attached to.

Crimson: "Basically Harley, we need money. Rick is offering a lot for simple protection. It's a win-win situation."

Harley sniggered a little at Crimson's words.

Harley: "That's a riot! Last time you had a win-win situation, ya almost got ya ass killed."

She was referencing when Crimson had traded her to The Joker for the chance to kill Roman Sionis, only to be betrayed after the deed was done. Crimson knew that Harley was still angry about it, despite her insisting that she wasn't and she even laughed about it, but a betrayal like that wasn't gonna be forgotten any time soon.

Harley: "Also Ricky left you high and dry when you went after Gordon, remember?"

Crimson: "Avenger showed up out of nowhere, that wasn't Rick's fault. Even if it was, it's a chance I have to take. Even though I don't want to get mixed up in this crime business nonsense."

Crimson had learned a valuable lesson when working for the Joker: Don't trust anybody. He didn't trust The Maniac, but he needed money and since Ivy was more concerned with the Uathrum, he had to pick up the slack.

Harley knew she wasn't going to convince the more stubborn Crimson to back away, so she bolted into her room and began throwing clothes everywhere. Checking to see if she was okay and not going crazy, Crimson followed her in. She was checking various outfits in her wardrobe.

Harley: "Hmmm, goth Harley. Biker Harley. Street babe Harley."

Harley had three outfits in her hands and she was placing them over her body while looking in the mirror to check how they would look. Crimson understood what she was planning and immediately waved his arms and shook his head.

Crimson: "Oh no, you're not coming with me, Harleen."

Harley gave a hearty loud laugh.

Harley: "Have you noticed yet that ya call me 'Harleen' when ya mad? It's actually quite cute and funny."

Crimson went red in the face. He felt like he was going to have enough trouble dealing with one psychopath in The Maniac on this job, whatever it was, now Harley was getting involved? He quickly composed himself, took a deep breath, and spoke.

Crimson: "Listen, Harley…"

Harley squealed a little and giggled again.

Harley: "Now ya calling me Harley again!"

Crimson: "Harley!"

Crimson yelled and grabbed her by the shoulders this time, causing Harley to freeze in shock. She hadn't seen Crimson this frustrated since meeting him.

Harley: "I didn't know you'd get that annoyed."

Crimson released Harley and took another deep breath to calm down.

Crimson: "Okay, listen. Rick is the guy that murdered The Joker. Do you really think that you're going to remain calm when meeting him? It's better if I go alone."

Harley shook her head childish and stomped her foot.

Harley: "Is that all? I don't care if Ricky killed Mistah J. I have you now, and the last thing I want is you back in Arkham."

Harley turned back from Crimson and began checking her outfits again. He sighed knowing there was no convincing this woman.

Harley: "Hmm, what do you think I should wear? Suicide by electrocution Harley? New 52 Harley? Sexy clown lingerie Harley?"

Crimson didn't understand the references at all and wondered if he could sneak away, get in the car, and drive away.

Crimson: "What's wrong with what you wore last time?"

Harley: "Sexy schoolgirl Harley? That was a one-off. Anyway, I got too cold in that."

Crimson: "No wonder. You wore a half shirt and a skirt."

Harley: "Yeah, so hurry up and decide!"

She spoke impatiently as she quickly flicked through outfits with her eyes fixed on Crimson to make a decision. He didn't want to waste time so he made a snappy choice.

Crimson: "Why not have all-business Harley?"

He regretted his decision soon enough.

Crimson: "Seriously?"

Crimson stood beside the car, waiting on Harley who was making her way over to him. She had transformed into all-business Harley with the outfit to match. She wore a dark red double breasted jacket and a thigh high skirt with high heels, complete with glasses. She looked out of place considering their surroundings that filled with unkempt wildlife and greenhouses, then again, he was also wearing a suit and long coat so he didn't really complain.

Harley: "What? You said all-business."

Crimson: "I was hoping for something more practical than this. What happens if we get shot at? Are you gonna run in heels?"

Harley: "Hey! I have experience fighting in heels, so don't cha worry."

Crimson: "Fine, whatever. Can we go now?"

Crimson entered the driver's seat while Harley excitedly got into the passenger's seat.

Harley: "Yay! Date night is back on!"

Crimson glanced towards Harley and was about to retort, but he decides better of it and turns the key in the ignition.

From 50 metres away from the greenhouses, on top of a building, Deadshot watched through his sniper rifle as Crimson and Harley drove away, leaving Poison Ivy alone with the Uathrum.

Deadshot: "Blake and Quinn have left."

Not too far away from Deadshot's position, Amanda Waller was inside the back of a van that was disguised as an ordinary delivery van to hide the activities going on inside. The Government agent looked at a monitor in the van which broadcasted what Deadshot was seeing through his rifle.

Waller: "Those two would make a great addition to Task Force X. We already know Harley's quirks, Crimson on the other hand may prove to be a good soldier."

Deadshot: "Are you window shopping or something for lowlifes, Waller? Maybe focus on the mission now."

Deadshot quipped, but Waller wasn't laughing.

Waller: "If I were you, Lawton, I wouldn't make stupid jokes. Not when you have a job to do."

Waller spoke threatening in a calm, composed voice, but Deadshot was rather nonchalant in his response.

Deadshot: "Yeah, yeah. So what's the plan?"

Waller: "I would wait until the plant is cultivated, but after giving it some thought, I don't want to risk such an asset being potentially damaged or even used by those three idiots. So, Deadshot, you, Diablo, and Katana, need to go in and retrieve the target."

Deadshot: "You want just three of us to go against one of the most powerful meta-humans on the planet? Where's the other members of the squad?"

Waller: "Doing another mission with Flag. There is still the Kahndaq incident going on and we need to cover tracks of our involvement."

Waller smirked cruelly.

Waller: "What is it, Lawton? Are you scared of a woman who thinks plants are stronger than the human race? Would you like me to replace you with someone who can do the job? Maybe Harkness for example?"

Anyone who knew Floyd Lawton knew that he couldn't stand Captain Boomerang. Besides being replaced when you were a member of Task Force X often meant the explosive nanite in your head being detonated and your body thrown into a ditch to be forgotten about.

Deadshot: "I'll get the job done, Waller."

Waller: "Good. I expect the plant within the next two hours."

* * *

 **Katherine Kane's Apartment**

Kate Kane, a wealthy socialite and heiress, was wandering around her luxurious high-class apartment, gathering her things into an overnight bag. It was almost time for her to meet up with Renee Montoya, her girlfriend, but she wasn't going to stay the night at her place.

As she packed the last of her things, including the batsuit, she was about to make her way towards the door when someone was there waiting for her.

Kate: "Dad?"

The man standing before her was an older man with very short greyed hair and a slightly above average build. He carried the aura and finesse of a military man.

This was Colonel Jacob Kane.

Jacob: "Kate, why are you still doing this?"

Kate sighed in exasperation.

Kate: "Dad, are we really gonna do this again?"

Jacob: "Yes, we are. You being Batwoman now is pointless, Kate."

Jacob was one of Batwoman's most trusted allies and her operator in the field, providing valuable information as well as advice, he had always encouraged her path. Since the arrest of Bruce Wayne, Jacob has suddenly turned 180 degrees on the matter, believing that the path of Batwoman had finally run its course.

Kate: "It's not pointless. I still have work to do as Batwoman. I still have a mission to complete, you have to understand that."

Jacob: "I do, Kate. But, the world around you is changing. Bruce is going to prison which means Batman is officially over and now his allies are being targeted, how long will it be before you're next? You deserve better than this. You deserve to have your own task force and work in the military."

Kate: "You know why that can't happen."

Jacob: "As I said, the world has changed."

As a military woman, Kate was in a man's world when she first enlisted. However, her sexual orientation was frowned upon at the time and, as a result, she was dishonourably discharged. After an encounter with Batman where he had saved her from terrible men, she was inspired to wear the Bat symbol and fight the crime that was present in Gotham.

Kate sighed and walked past Jacob towards the door.

Jacob: "You're not some second-fiddle to Batman, Kate. You're a soldier."

Kate: "I know, Dad."

Kate then left the apartment. She hadn't told her father about General Eiling or the nuclear weapon that was supposedly being built by Bane. She felt that her father was beginning to doubt the mission and his first instinct would be to call in the military to deal with the problem when all it will do is make things worse.

No, she had to solve this herself. She was the only one that could since the Bat Family are facing potential extinction.

* * *

 **Docks**

Later, Kate had changed into her costume and made her way towards the meeting point that she arranged with Renee.

Renee arrived at the meeting point at the same time as Maggie Sawyer and Harvey Bullock. The latter was irritated that Renee was here to begin with.

Bullock: "Great, yet another person to worry about."

Montoya: "What's the problem, Bullock? Ran out of money to buy drinks?"

Renee sardonically asked. Maggie got in the way of the two looking furious.

Sawyer: "You two better not start fighting now! We have a known terrorist building a bomb that could wipe the city off the face of the Earth and you two are bickering? Can we save it for afterwards?"

Bullock grumbled under his heavy breath while Montoya folded her arms.

Bullock: "Sorry, Maggie, but I would feel a little more cooperative if I had a gun."

Sawyer: "No chance, Harvey. I'm not gonna give you a weapon that can be used to shoot me in the back."

Bullock: "So you and Renee are going to be enough to take on whatever happens? Yeah, I love to see how that works."

Sawyer: "You do that. Now, Renee, where's this backup you were talking about?"

Batwoman: "Here."

On a shipping crate above the three, Batwoman landed. She looked down as both Bullock and Sawyer looked at Montoya questioningly.

Montoya: "I was able to get in contact with Batwoman and she agreed to help us with this one."

Bullock threw up his hands which dropped back down to his side.

Bullock: "Great. A costumed freak."

Sawyer: "Renee… You know that we can't be seen working with vigilantes anymore."

Montoya: "Isn't this off-the-books? We can do what we need to do. Besides, how is Harrison gonna find out? We need to find this bomb, right?"

Sawyer couldn't really argue. Bane was a rather dangerous enemy and The Maniac was likely to be just as dangerous. They needed all the help they could get.

Sawyer: "… Fine. We need to hide and wait for them to show up."

Batwoman: "Find a place where you can see what's going on."

Bullock scowled as Batwoman shot her grapnel gun and ascended further up the shipping crates. He mockingly saluted her as he walked off.

Bullock: "Yeah, ma'am."

The four then went into hiding, waiting near the shipping crates. After an hour of waiting, several black cars came from the left side of the dock while one brown car came from the right. Batwoman had the highest vantage point to oversee what was happening below. Out of the lead black car came The Maniac who was being accompanied by Crimson and a bitter looking Harley Quinn.

Sawyer: "Who is that next to Quinn? The Joker..? No, he's dead and this guy looks a little different."

Sawyer observed from her vantage point while Bullock raised an eyebrow at Harley which caused Sawyer to elbow him in the ribs to keep his mind focused.

Bullock: "Did Joker have an evil son or brother? Maybe Quinn traded up."

Montoya noticed The Maniac who was in front of the two. She was stunned when she recognised him.

Montoya: "Hang on, isn't that Rick Troy?! Kieran Troy's son?!"

Both Sawyer and Bullock focused their attention on The Maniac and they realised that she was right.

Sawyer: "Rick Troy? I knew he escaped from Arkham Asylum, but I never imagined he might be The Maniac!"

Batwoman narrowed her eyes on The Maniac, already knowing from before who Rick Troy was. Her attention was more on the man approaching him. He wore a brown ragged jacket and blue worn jeans. The look on his face was the look of a man with something to hide, he was clearly anxious as he walked to The Maniac. He was holding a rather large container, made of steel, by a handle. The scanners in her cowl were trying to detect what may be inside.

Crimson was keeping a close eye on Harley. They met up with their new boss and he was delighted to make the acquaintance of The Joker's ex. Since then, Harley has had a murderous glint in her eyes and that was exactly what Crimson was afraid of. She hadn't fully gotten over The Joker's death. But, he also had to keep an eye of The Maniac who seemed more excited than usual.

Then there was the guy in front of him. What exactly were they receiving that he and a few other armed henchmen along with Harley need to be here?

Maniac: "Hey, Matthew. It's been a while since we last met in Craig's bar."

Matthew quickly presented the case in his hand to The Maniac.

Matthew: "Look Rick. I'm not in a mood to go down memory lane with you. Can you just pay me and you can take the thing."

Matthew had a look of anxiety in his eyes and his posture seemed jumpy. He wanted to be done with whatever exchange was being made and leave.

Maniac: "What's the rush? We haven't met face to face in such a long time, not since that nasty business with the Russian Mob killing your wife and all."

Matthew shoved the case into The Maniac's chest with furious anger.

Matthew: "Don't mention my wife. Take your damn case and give me my damn money."

The Maniac motioned to Crimson who held a briefcase filled with money. A thought did cross his mind: if he shoots Matthew now, then he can take both whatever was in the container and keep the money. But, he wasn't like he entertained the idea, just thought hypothetically.

Crimson: "This is the agreed amount."

Crimson opened the case for Matthew's inspection, and once he had done so, traded the cases.

Harley: "Aww, it's like we're trading away a zillion dollars."

Crimson: "Please learn to count money."

The Maniac wrapped his arms around Matthew and patted his back.

The Maniac: "Pleasure doing business with you, old friend."

Matthew quickly broke away from The Maniac and quickly back-pedalled away.

Matthew: "Don't ever contact me again, Rick. I'm out of the criminal game."

Maniac: "It's such a shame. You're so good at it."

Batwoman, from above, had seen enough. She had already taken photographic evidence of the transaction and her scanners confirmed that whatever was in the case Crimson was now holding was radioactive, which meant that it was likely fuel for Bane's weapon.

Batwoman: "Okay, I'm going in. I'll take care of Troy's men, you get Austin and Troy."

Bullock: "Amazing, she leaves the main bad guy for us."

Bullock said in mock shock.

The next second, a cloud of smoke began to appear around The Maniac, Crimson, Harley, and Matthew as well as the other men. Batwoman had thrown a smoke pellet to obscure the vision of her targets.

Crimson: "This doesn't look good."

Crimson exclaimed as he took out a hand gun while Harley looked calm and folded her arms. As if she had done this a thousand times.

Harley: "Are ya kidding? Usually I get punched in the face by a superhero any second."

Maniac: "Really? How unoriginal."

He spoke uninterestedly.

Deep in the smoke, sounds of conflict and fists hitting flesh reached Crimson's ears as he pointed his gun towards the sound and began to fire. He didn't really care if he killed any of The Maniac's men, his job was to protect the boss, not prevent casualties. He fired several shots towards the fighting, but he was unsure that he hit the assailant(s). He wrapped one arm around Harley and moved backwards slowly towards The Maniac.

Harley: "Woah! Getting frisky, ain't cha?"

Crimson: "This is no time for jokes, Harleen!"

Matthew tried to run in the other direction, but he ran straight into Harvey Bullock who decked him with a solid punch.

Bullock: "Don't try anything stupid, Austin."

Austin grimaced as Sawyer ran over and handcuffed him. Renee stood just outside the smoke with her gun ready. When the smoke died down, Crimson, Harley, and The Maniac were standing together with Batwoman standing just a few feet away from them with Crimson's gun aimed at her head.

Montoya: "Don't be a fool. Drop the gun."

Crimson was fuming under his breath. Once again, he found himself in a situation where going back to Arkham was all but certain. He had a Bat in his face, three police officers around him, two of them with guns. There wasn't a way out of this situation.

Harley: "Oooh, we may be in trouble here, Crimsie."

Crimson: "Oh really now, Harleen? I never noticed."

Crimson's sarcastic words didn't help either as he slowly lowered his weapon. He looked to The Maniac for help.

Maniac; "Well, I know when I'm beat. Okay, officers. I give up."

Crimson stared at The Maniac with a look of disbelief. He stared at Harley apologetically since she knew that taking this job wasn't good.

Crimson: "If we make it out of this, Harley, I'll never question you again."

Harley: "Really?! Then…"

Harley reached into the space between her breasts which caused Renee to aim her gun at her.

Montoya: "Freeze, Quinn!"

Harley quickly pulled out a vial of green fluid and threw it towards the ground in front of Renee and a thick dark green smoke suddenly flowed around her. Renee tried to hold her breath, but she accidentally inhaled just a small amount which seemed to be enough.

Montoya: "Ha… Hahaha!"

Batwoman: "Oh no, Renee!"

Batwoman's concern for Renee distracted her from the threat standing in front of her.

Crimson: "Sorry."

 _BLAM!_

Without hesitation, Crimson shot Batwoman in the chest, knocking her to the ground. With the main threat out of the way, Crimson turned his attention on Sawyer and Bullock.

Crimson: "Go!"

He yelled to Harley and The Maniac as he began to open fire on the two detectives. Harley grabbed the case with the radioactive material inside and ran for the car awkwardly in her high heels and carrying the heavy case. The Maniac looked at Renee and Batwoman, shrugging his shoulders.

Maniac: "What can I say? I found some good help. Muhaha!"

With a mocking evil laugh, The Maniac joined Harley in Crimson's car while the man himself fired bullets until he was out of ammo and then ran for it. Sawyer tried to shoot Crimson as well, but he managed to get inside his car and drive off.

Sawyer: "Damn it!"

Sawyer yelled in frustration as the one lead they had to catch Bane fled, leaving behind only the smoke from their exhaust pipe. Batwoman managed to crawl over to Renee who was suffocating as a result of whatever Harley used and injected an antidote. It was fortunate that Batwoman's armour held against the bullet, but it didn't help the pain though.

Batwoman: "Renee?"

Coughing harshly, Renee managed to get her breath back after almost suffocating with a smile on her face. She looked at Batwoman as her vision came back into focus.

Montoya: "An angel?"

Batwoman almost chuckled at Montoya's dazed comment. She managed to stand up and then help Renee to her feet.

Sawyer: "Renee? Are you okay?"

Montoya: "Just fine. But, I'm surprised that Quinn had Joker Toxin on her."

Batwoman: "She's watched The Joker make it for years. She probably knows how to make her own batch by now."

Bullock: "Pfft. Fat lotta good that knowledge is gonna do us. Now what?"

Bullock was answered when footsteps came in the group's direction. Batwoman prepared a couple of batarangs between her fingers while Renee and Sawyer aimed their guns at whoever was approaching. To their collective surprise, it was the Commissioner, Quentin Harrison.

Quentin: "Now we end this little game."

 **Chapter 8 End.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Nuclear Plant

**Chapter 9: The Nuclear Plant**

 **Wayne Enterprises: Emma's office**

Looming over the city that was once a symbol of hope, now a symbol of fear, was the Wayne Enterprises' building. The company that once was owned by Bruce Wayne, but having been outed as Batman and incarcerated in Arkham Asylum along with Dick Grayson and expecting trial tomorrow afternoon, Emma Grace had performed the perfect hostile takeover after a set of illicit circumstances.

Emma was at what was now her desk re-reading the specifications of the new invention: The Ray Sphere. A new power source developed under Bruce Wayne's leadership that she had sold to Vandar Cain along with the stolen Fatherbox.

Emma: "I have to admit that Mr Wayne's R&D staff are quite ingenious. Creating something that can power the whole city by itself… It could change the entire world if it could be mass-produced, but how did he even make this? No currently existing technology could have made this."

Over the past few days and ever since becoming the new owner of Wayne Enterprises, Emma Grace has been restructuring the organisation to fit her liking, firing those loyal to Bruce Wayne with the exception of Lucius Fox who she needed to continue the R&D department, and also merging the companies that she owned previously with her new one.

Needless to say, Emma Grace was the most powerful lady of crime in Gotham, if not, the world.

On her desk was a small screen that was slanted up towards her and there was a incoming call from an external source.

Emma: "Finally, an update."

Emma pressed the green pocket underneath the screen and the image of Bane appeared on screen, much to Emma's disappointment.

Emma: "You, Bane? I was hoping that Rick would have called."

Bane: "I don't care for what you want, Queen of Gotham. Has that fool arrived with my uranium?"

Emma: "What do you think? I'm waiting for his call myself. Especially when we have unwanted company in our midst."

Bane: "I assume you are talking about Amanda Waller. Explain why the director of A.R.G.U.S is in Gotham right now."

Emma: "If I knew, then I would tell you, wouldn't I? But, I assure you that I have provided him with an adequate means of dealing with her."

Bane was skeptical of Emma and for good reason. How could she possibly plan for Amanda Waller? It was almost as if she expected a Government Agent to show up and that meant there was a part of the plan he didn't know.

Bane: "What are you hiding, Grace?"

Bane questioned in demanding fashion.

Emma: "Whatever do you mean?"

Emma cooed as she placed both hands to her chest displaying that she took offence to the accusation. Bane wasn't one to take the bait.

Bane: "Don't play games with me, mujer! That may work on that loco boy toy of yours, but do not treat me like a fool. What are you planning?"

It was Emma's turn to respond with an authoritative tone.

Emma: "Haven't I been nothing but forthcoming with you? Let me remind you that it is me who is providing your base of operations, that it is me that is arranging for the materials you need to create your bomb, that it was me that ensured that you had a place in this plan in the first place. You were lucky that Savage could use you or you would have remained in Arkham Asylum to rot. Don't forget what I've done for you, Bane."

With a voice that demanded respect, Emma shut off the call and rubbed her head. It felt like one thing after another…

Lucius: "No, Luke, please!"

Emma could hear arguing from behind the door to her office and it was getting closer and closer.

Luke: "No, Dad! You deserve better than this!"

Lucius: "This won't solve anything!"

Luke: "You won't try it, so I'll try for you."

The door then burst open and a irate young man with a muscular build came into the room with Lucius Fox behind him, pleading with the young man.

Emma: "May I help you?"

Emma leaned her elbows on the table and interlocked her fingers, concealing the scowl on her face, and calmly addressed the man.

Lucius: "Miss Grace, I'm sorry. My son… Insisted on seeing you."

Emma: "Lucius, as you are well aware, I am a busy woman. Could we reschedule this for another time?"

That was when Luke stepped forward.

Luke: "No, we are doing this now! My dad didn't pour his hard work into this company just so you can make it into a criminal enterprise!"

Lucius was speechless, fearing the wrath of his boss. Emma stood up from her seat with a gentle smile on her face.

Emma: "I see that you've read the papers, doubting that I'm innocent of my alleged criminal activities. I can assure you that I'm not the monster that the papers make me out to be… Then again, I'm amazed if you found something in those papers since the trial of this company's previous owner finds himself in a rather difficult situation."

Luke: "Don't try to play innocent. You were selling off dad's work to others! And I doubt that you aren't in this position legally either."

Emma took a glance at Lucius who was pale in the face before placing her full attention on Luke Fox.

Emma: "I was merely clearing room for some projects of my own. Besides, the transactions were all legal, I can show you the paperwork if you'd like."

Luke stepped towards Emma threateningly.

Luke: "I don't want to see your doctored paperwork. How old are you anyway? You can't be trusted by the board of directors to run this place."

Emma: "On the contrary, my father was well-known in the business world when he came into his fortune and he taught me everything I know. The board of directors have faith in my ability to lead this company, not to mention, that I am eighteen so it's not like I'm underage."

Luke: "The reason why the board of directors haven't given you a vote of no confidence is because you fired the ones who were against you and hired new ones! How many have you fired in the past few days?!"

Emma began to get internally frustrated. Luke was the type of pain that she wanted nowhere near her new business.

Emma: "Lucius, I'm afraid I have no time to be dealing with your petulant child. We can debate all day but it doesn't change the current facts. Please leave, the both of you."

Luke: "I'm not going anywhere."

?: "Yes, you are."

From behind Lucius and Luke were two women.

The first one, the one that spoke, was a Brazilian woman with brown hair and eyes, she wore a brown jacket and brown trousers. The second woman, next to her, was fair skinned and slightly taller than the other woman. She wore a green dress and high heels. Her distinctive features were her blue eyes and long flowing red hair.

Luke looked at the two of them and noticed that the Brazilian had something shiny hidden under her sleeve.

Luke: "This isn't over."

Luke swore as he left the room in a fit of anger, leaving Lucius in the room with the three women, unsure of what to do.

Lucius: "Miss Grace…"

Emma: "Are you still here? Your services are not currently required, Mr Fox, but do keep that child of yours in line… Or else."

Emma added, not even looking at Lucius who left promptly. Now alone with the two women, Emma went back behind her desk and sat down.

Emma: "So, Scandal, what do I owe the pleasure of this little visit?"

The woman identified as Scandal folded her arms and narrowed her eyes at Emma.

Scandal: "Father is displeased, Emma. His plan is ready to be realised, but your incompetence is holding us back. You promised that the plant and the device would be ready soon."

Emma: "All preparations will be finished by morning. We are still gathering the final element necessary."

Scandal: "And the diversion you promised him?"

Emma: "Plans are in place. Don't worry. Your father may rest with the knowledge that tomorrow night, at the latest, he can begin the final phase of his plan to become all powerful."

Emma chuckled a little under her breath which Scandal took exception to.

Scandal: "Is something funny?"

Emma: "Oh nothing, poppet."

Emma spoke mockingly which caused the red haired woman to march menacingly towards her and she grabbed her by the neck.

?: "Don't call her that!"

The smile didn't vanish from Emma's face as Scandal placed a hand on the woman's outstretched arm that had a hold of Emma's neck.

Scandal: "Kay. Let her go, please."

Kay released Emma who remained with a smile on her face.

Emma: "Scandal. Isn't it sad that a capable woman like yourself is reduced to being a servant of her father? Dressing up like a prostitute to lure police officers into a trap. Coming here like some sort of errand girl. A man shouldn't treat his daughter like this."

Scandal froze for a second before turning towards Emma with her expression all serious.

Scandal: "Don't play mind games with me, Grace."

A pair of long awl-like blades came out from underneath Scandal's left jacket sleeve. Blades that appeared to have been designed for stabbing were then held at Emma's neck.

Scandal: "I know that you covet the power that my father has and that you'd do whatever it takes to get it, so don't think you can turn me over to your side."

Emma didn't look the least bit concerned that her end was a mere inch away. She simply closed her eyes and gently shook her head.

Emma: "Oh, Scandal. I only wished to give you some advice since my father's ambitions cost him his life and I just wanted you to realise your potential before you are dragged down with yours. If you wish to ignore me, then I won't stop you."

Emma turned away from Scandal after she put the blades down. She walked over to the window while Scandal walked towards the door with Kay following.

Emma: "Just make sure that your precious Knockout isn't dragged down with you either."

Scandal stopped for a second while Kay turned to address the comment made by Emma, but Scandal continued to walk which caused Kay to reluctantly leave as well. When they left, Emma made a sinister smile.

Emma: "And you will be dragged down."

* * *

 **Docks**

At the docks, Batwoman, Renee Montoya, Maggie Sawyer, and Harvey Bullock all gathered to see who The Maniac was meeting. It turned out to be Matthew Austin who reluctantly arrived and handed over a suspicious case that contained a radioactive material. The Maniac, Crimson, and Harley were almost caught along with Austin, but quick thinking by Harley allowed the three to escape with the case. And now, all of a sudden, Commissioner Quentin Harrison has arrived.

Quentin: "Now we end this little game."

Everyone with the exception of Renee, who appeared horrified, was confused by this statement.

Sawyer: "What do you mean, sir?"

Quentin raised his hand in the air and men in black came out of hiding from inside the warehouse or in hiding places around the shipping dock area. They all wore masks with night vision goggles and their uniforms were black tactical gear. All of them surrounded the four and held them at gunpoint.

Bullock: "Hey?! What's the big idea, Harrison?!"

Bullock yelled at Quentin, taking a step towards him, but a solider marched up to him and bashed him in the head with the butt of his gun. He fell backwards only to be slowed down by Sawyer's attempt to catch him, but Bullock's weight made it difficult for her to catch him properly. She held onto him as he lied on the ground with a big gash on the side of the head.

Quentin: "You all played your parts well…"

Quentin then smiled towards Renee in such a way that it made her blood run cold.

Quentin: "Especially you, Montoya."

The three all looked questioningly at Renee, especially Batwoman who was more confused than anything.

Batwoman: "What is he talking about, Renee?"

Renee turned towards Batwoman. She looked as if she was pleading.

Montoya: "I can explain this."

Batwoman: "Explain what? What is going on?"

Batwoman was beginning to turn from disbelief and confusion to suspicion. Quentin took the opportunity to speak again.

Quentin: "Renee Montoya has been working for me, Batwoman, or should I call you Katherine Kane?"

Batwoman's eyes widened as her identity was revealed in front of a group of soldiers and police officers. Batwoman stared at Renee accusingly after this reveal.

Montoya: "I didn't tell him! I swear I didn't! He was going to arrest you if I didn't do what he wanted, but…"

Batwoman: "You led me into a trap, Renee!"

Montoya: "No! I never told him about this!"

Quentin: "No, you didn't. I knew that you wouldn't cooperate, so I bugged your apartment."

Shock swelled in Montoya's face.

Montoya: "You bugged my apartment?!"

Quentin: "I knew you wouldn't do as I instructed, so I did. I heard Detective Sawyer tell you about the investigation I had them conduct and the lead they found that they didn't tell me about."

Harvey and Maggie were shocked by the reveal that Batwoman's identity had been revealed and that Renee had known this whole time, as well as, her working for Quentin behind all their backs.

Sawyer: "Why are you focused on us? The Maniac is getting away with that case!"

Quentin: "I know. But, I have my reasons for letting them get away this time. You are my concern. You did what we wanted and that was to lure in Batwoman and since you were so distracted with the investigation, I was able to continue my campaign against vigilantes without any interruptions."

Batwoman, Renee, Sawyer, and the fallen Bullock realised what was going on. They were put on a wild goose chase so that Quentin could do as he pleased with the GCPD without the threat of them questioning or doing anything that may have disrupted his plan.

Bullock: "Does that mean that you're dirty, Harrison?"

Bullock smugly asked with amusement in his voice which caused Quentin made a bitter expression as he pulled out his gun and aimed it at Bullock.

Quentin: "Nowhere near your level, Detective Bullock."

The men all closed in on the group.

Quentin: "Now that all the undesirables have all been gathered, Gotham can be finally clean of the filth that has polluted it for so long."

Batwoman: "How is killing us going to do that?"

Quentin: "That, Ms Kane, is a stupid question. How many years has this city relied on the likes of you to maintain order? Citizens taking the law into their own hands, we'd be no less than savages. I learnt in Chicago a long time ago that when a corrupt system is allowed to continue, then everything eventually rots. The same can be said for Gotham; a city that allowed men, women, and children in Halloween costumes to fight crime. How stupid is that?"

No one responded to Quentin's rhetorical question. How could they? It all sounded incredibly stupid when someone said it out loud.

Quentin: "I won't kill you anyway, unless you give me a reason to shoot. I am still a law enforcer and I will place you all under arrest."

Sawyer: "For what?! You arranged this investigation along with your military pal!"

Quentin: "You mean General Eiling? Yes, he and I cooperate for the safety of Gotham, however, you were supposed to report to me, and instead, you enlisted Batwoman and Renee Montoya without authorisation. You broke the rules, something I expected less from you, Detective Sawyer."

The soldiers closed in on the group.

Quentin: "Arrest them."

Before they took a step closer, the lights for the dock went out at the exact same time, blanketing the area in a sea of darkness.

Quentin: "Switch to night vision!"

The soldiers all did as instructed, but once they could see thanks to the goggles, someone was in front of them. Someone new.

Crow: "Protect… Friends."

Crow quickly took down several soldiers as they tried to open fire on her, but the confusion plus being ill-prepared to take on such a surprise attack, led to many of them falling victim to Crow's attack.

Spoiler: "Don't forget about me!"

Spoiler also joined the fight, brandishing two sticks in each hand and fighting with them to knock down more soldiers.

Bluebird: "Hey! Don't just stand there!"

Bluebird was on a nearby shipping container, aiming her electro-launcher into the group of soldiers. She called out to Batwoman, Montoya, Sawyer, and Bullock who were just as confused as the soldiers, but Batwoman quickly snapped out of it and helped Sawyer lift up the injured Harvey Bullock and carry him away from the area while Renee followed.

As the three were clear, Bluebird fired her launcher. It sent a fast-moving ball of electricity into one of the soldiers which, not only shocked the one it hit, but others around him as well. Seeing that her weapon was again a success, she kissed the launcher dramatically.

Bluebird: "You've done it again."

Her celebration was short-lived when Quentin began firing his weapon at her which knocked the electro-launcher out of her hands and it fell into the sea, much to Bluebird's shock, but then she found herself narrowly dodging bullets. Crow, seeing this, ran towards Quentin to stop him from shooting her friend. The Commissioner easily noticed Crow coming, but instead of shooting her, he put away his gun and made a martial art stance that baffled Crow as she never seen it before. Her strikes were blocked with ease and Quentin slapped away one of her strikes hard enough to spin her around so her back faced him. Without a single wasted motion, he hit Crow between the shoulder blades which sent her a fair distance to the floor.

Spoiler: "Crow!"

Spoiler was in disbelief. According to both Avenger, Red Robin, and her own observations, Cassandra Cain was one of the best martial artists in the world. How she was taken down by a man clearly in his fifties was a shock. That being said, attacking without help wasn't a good idea, but Spoiler tried it anyway. It was like she was in slow motion in comparison and she was easily battled away with a single kick to the neck from Quentin. She couldn't stay on her feet as though her entire body was shutting down and all the energy drained from her.

Quentin: "Nothing but children."

Quentin approached the two fallen girls, but Bluebird was able to shoot a taser which was quickly dodged by him, but it allowed her an opening to grab Spoiler and run. Crow managed to get back to her feet and considered engaging Quentin again, but seeing her friends flee and were now safe, she ran too. Renee started opening fire on the Commissioner who quickly jumped behind cover and pulled out his own gun. Getting out of cover, Quentin fired a single bullet which pierced Renee's right shoulder and forced her to drop her gun.

Renee: "Gahhh!"

Batwoman showed concern and worry for her girlfriend so she stopped moving and was about to go back for her, but Renee soldiered through the injury and ran. Crow was at the far back of the group following and that was when she came across Matthew Austin.

Matthew: "Don't leave me here…"

Matthew was lying on the ground in a pool of blood. A stray bullet had gotten him in the leg while he was handcuffed. Quickly, she helped him up and followed the group with Quentin in pursuit.

Batwoman: "Bluebird! Where's Avenger?! We could use him right now!"

Bluebird: "He's doing something else!"

* * *

 **Streets of Gotham**

A distance away from the docks, Crimson was driving the car which contained Harley and The Maniac along with their reward: the case full of radioactive material.

Crimson: "Damn Harley! I guess I'll never doubt you again. What was that back there?"

When the three were cornered by Batwoman, Montoya, Sawyer, and Bullock, Harley threw a vial of green liquid at Montoya which distracted Batwoman enough for the group to escape.

Harley: "Just some low-grade Joker Toxin. About the only useful thing I got from that bozo."

Harley made a bitter expression saying that. However, she found it uncomfortable that the man who killed the man she was talking about was in the back seat.

Maniac: "Oh my pretty. Mama's gonna love you when he gets his big, thick hands on you."

Crimson didn't want to even want to look what was going on behind his seat, but he accidentally looked in the rear-view mirror which showed Maniac hugging and caressing the metal casing…

Crimson: "Umm, Rick? What exactly is in that case?"

The Maniac stopped what he was doing and addressed Crimson.

Maniac: "Oh, only enough uranium to level a section of the west coast."

Crimson almost lost control of the car when he was told what they had in their possession. He managed to maintain his composure despite having such a thing literally a foot away from him.

Crimson: "Why the Hell do you need something like that?!"

The Maniac pursed his lips as though he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Maniac: "Well…"

Harley: "Hey!"

Harley suddenly interrupted. She was leaning her head out of the window, looking back down the road they just came from.

Harley: "We got a motorbike behind us and he's gaining!"

Crimson: "Who could…"

Crimson looked in the driver's side mirror and spotted the bike behind him. It was following them and the person driving it caused Crimson to groan in annoyance.

Crimson: "Not this guy again!"

He yelled as he pressed his foot down onto the accelerator. Avenger was following them on his bike which was in normal, non-flight mode.

Crimson: "Have to lose this guy first."

With an objective in mind, Crimson drove haphazardly through the streets of Gotham, trying to evade the hero, but no matter where he went, Avenger followed close. Reaching his wits end, Crimson handed Harley a gun.

Crimson: "Will you shoot him, please?"

Harley: "My pleasure, puddin'."

Crimson: "Don't call me that."

Harley leaned out of the window and began shooting at Avenger who weaved to different sides of the road to avoid being shot.

Avenger: "You aren't getting rid of me that easily."

Avenger took a side street away from the main road, causing Harley to squeal with joy.

Harley: "I must have scared him off!"

Crimson didn't think that to be the case, however, as he searched around as he drove. Avenger may have taken a shortcut… And then a motorcycle came from the alley beside the car and flew over the car. Avenger leaned down and grabbed the gun from Harley's hands before landing in the opposing alley. He followed the alley way to the other side to return to the main road where he resumed the chase.

Avenger: "I've had enough of guns for the time being."

Avenger broke the muzzle of the gun and threw it away which ended up in a trash can.

Harley was in stunned silence, having had the gun taken from her in such fashion, she looked at Crimson who could already tell what happened, given the temper that flared in his eyes.

Crimson: "I've had enough of this bastard."

Desperate to lose the tail, Crimson drove the car into a nearby deserted industrial district, hoping that Avenger would be unable to follow him through. He drove right through a no trespassing sign and evaded the various construction and vehicles left behind. Harley tried to hold on while The Maniac was flung from one side of the car to the other since Crimson was making sharp turns to navigate the district.

Harley: "Woooo!"

Maniac: "Ow! Yeah, this is, ouch!"

Both passengers were enjoying the bumpy ride, even The Maniac who was being smashed between the door and the container.

Crimson: "Rick, for God's sake! Don't damage that container! I'd rather not be radiation fried!"

Harley: "Ya never know. Ya might gain superpowers."

Crimson: "Yeah, what are the chances that will happen?"

Crimson asked rhetorically before checking his side mirror again, and sure enough, Avenger was following them.

Crimson: "Oh, come on! Don't we have any guns left?!"

The Maniac reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked to be a small green pineapple with a pin at the top.

Maniac: "I have a grenade if that makes a difference."

His innocent expression was met with Crimson's incredulous and irritated one.

Crimson: "You've been carrying a grenade all this time?! Why didn't you mention it?! You've been bouncing from one end of the car to the other with this in your pocket?! You could have killed us!"

Maniac: "No. I could have killed us by doing this."

He pulls out the pin.

Maniac: "See?"

Crimson's already pale face went even more pale if that was even possible. Flushed with horror, he quickly tried to grab the live grenade, but it slipped out of both their hands and it landed in Harley's hands.

Harley: "Uh oh."

Crimson: "Get rid of it!"

Harley quickly threw the grenade out of the window, just in time, as it detonated two seconds later. It destroyed a pillar that was holding a building that Crimson and Avenger had driven under. Seeing the explosion, Avenger turned sharply up a flight of stairs as the building began to crumble having lost its support. He sped down a corridor on his motorbike, racing past the destruction, and bolted towards a window outside. Narrowing his eyes and bracing himself for impact, Avenger smashed through the glass as the building collapses under it's own weight. The landing was rough, but Avenger had survived the ordeal.

Crimson: "This kid must be the Terminator. He keeps coming back!"

Crimson was in disbelief. Nothing he did was fixing the problem of Avenger chasing them.

Avenger: "I've had enough of this."

Determined to end this chase before someone gets hurt or worse, Avenger managed to get close to Crimson's car and he leaped without hesitation onto the roof of the car. Crimson, hearing the thud above him, began swerving back and forth to knock Avenger off, but he clung on tenaciously.

Harley: "Momma's got this."

Harley, holding a baseball bat that was at the foot of her seat, climbed out of the window with her lower body remaining inside the car and began swinging at Avenger who blocked by grabbing the bat and ripping it out of her hands.

Harley: "Get lost, ya brat!"

Trying to shove Avenger off the car, Harley lost her balance and fell backwards only for Avenger to catch her hand.

Avenger: "You're just as crazy as I heard!"

Avenger pulled Harley back which allowed Crimson to pull her into the car, but the distraction allowed The Maniac to climb out the window and pull Avenger back onto the trunk of the car where he hung on for dear life.

Maniac: "No free rides!"

Crimson then began to swerve back and forth to knock Avenger off the car. In desperation, Avenger used his baton to break open the rear window of the car, putting him face to face with his brother, The Maniac.

Maniac: "Oh, hello again."

He tried to jab at Avenger, but his collar was grabbed and he was pulled into a headbutt by his younger brother. Riley didn't want to harm his brother, only help him, but he had to be caught first and that meant subduing him.

Avenger: "Blake! Stop the car now!"

Crimson: "Fat chance of that!"

Wanting to bring the chase to an end, Avenger knew he could try one more thing. He jumped from the trunk of the car and fired his grapnel gun through the smashed rear windshield and it hooked onto the steering wheel of the car.

Crimson: "Ah, Hell!"

Crimson knew what was coming next as Avenger gave a mighty pull…

The car spun out of control, eventually losing it's traction on the road, and it flew just a few feet off the ground, spinning 180 degrees before landing upside down. The car finally stopped moving as it landed in the middle of a dark road, vacant of life.

He didn't want to do that, but he had to stop Crimson, Harley, and The Maniac. There was no Emma or Bane to save them this time.

Avenger approached the car and the first to crawl his way out was The Maniac, seemingly unharmed, who was also pushing out a metal case.

Maniac: "Can't afford to lose you, baby."

Avenger: "Too late, Troy."

The Maniac found himself lifted by his collar by the two hands of Avenger, bringing his face close to his own.

Avenger: "This joyride is over. You've hurt too many, Rick. You need help."

The Maniac frowned.

Maniac: "Who are you to say I need help? You know nothing about me. Maybe this is just the real me."

Avenger: "That's not true!"

Avenger emotionally yelled into The Maniac's face. His brother was finally in his grasp and he had to help him.

Maniac: "Again, you don't know me. The itch of being a psychopath was probably in me the entire time. No one cares what I do."

Avenger: "No, Rick. You've been neglected by your father, you didn't know how to be a father to your son, Hunter. You felt like it was okay to ignore your girlfriend, Becca. You made mistakes and it finally caused you to snap. But, you need to learn how to be a man and own up to those mistakes. You have to accept responsibility for your actions. Starting now."

Avenger tried to appeal to whatever was left of Rick Troy's humanity. And it seemed to be working. The Maniac looked though he was reflecting on the things he'd done since the rape of Becca by The Joker. It was a past he didn't want to go through. His failure as a man, father, brother.

Maniac: "You're right… Maybe I do need to take responsibility."

Avenger felt his spirits lifted. He tried not to show it on his face, but he was elated that finally he gotten through to his brother. He released The Maniac, allowing him to stand on his own two feet.

Avenger: "Then you'll come with me, back to Arkham, after I deal with Blake and Quinn."

Avenger went over to the car to check if Crimson and Harley were okay after the crash. Crimson was struggling to get himself and Harley out to the point that he didn't realised Avenger was nearby.

Maniac: "Hold on."

Avenger paused for a moment and looked back at The Maniac.

Maniac: "I did say that I would take responsibility, didn't I?"

Avenger was confused over what The Maniac meant. Then the sound of helicopter rotator blades whizzing through the air reached their ears.

Maniac: "Emma knows good timing."

The Maniac said with a wolf whistle. Avenger realised that he'd been tricked and Emma Grace must have known that he would show up. The men in the helicopter stood in the cargo hold, pointing what looked to be a petrol can attached to a nozzle with a flame on the end at a nearby building…

Avenger: "Troy! You can't!"

Avenger knew what was about to happen, what they were about to do. The Maniac ignored his pleading and gave the men in the helicopter a double thumbs up.

Maniac: "Light 'em up, boys!"

Avenger: "No!"

Avenger didn't have the time to do anything as the man holding the flamethrower pulled the trigger. The flames shot out of the nozzle with incredible force as they sprayed over the building, setting the whole structure ablaze. The inhabitants inside awoke with screams and choking as the fire quickly spread.

Avenger: "Rick…"

Avenger was in disbelief at what he just witnessed. People were now burning alive and Rick Troy was the one who ordered it. No Emma Grace. No Bane. No other super villain.

It was like he witnessed his brother turn into a monster.

Avenger: "What have you done?"

Avenger could only manage the words through gritted teeth. Staring back at his brother, Avenger looked into the cold, remorseless eyes of Rick Troy and saw absolutely no means of redemption in them.

Maniac: "You now have a choice to make. Stop me or save those trapped inside."

Avenger watched as his brother signalled the helicopter to send down a ladder as Crimson carried Harley out of the capsized car and walked over to The Maniac. He couldn't let him get away, but if he didn't save those people, the death toll would only get higher.

Avenger: "I will find you again."

Maniac: "I'm counting on it. This game would be no fun without a good player."

Even more angry over this entire situation being called a game, Avenger quickly used his grapnel gun to gain entry to the upper levels of the building in flames.

Crimson watched as Avenger dove in and he couldn't really understand why he would be so gullible…

 _Catherine: "Leave me! I won't leave my children!"_

 _Gwen: "Norman, this city is too dangerous. Please. Let's leave together."_

Two voices from the past materialised from the flames before Crimson who seemed mesmerised. It brought back the painful memories of the day everything changed for him. The event that killed Norman Blake and gave birth to Crimson…

Maniac: "Hello? Maniac to Crimson, do you copy, over?"

Crimson finally snapped out of his trance and noticed the ladder in front of him with The Maniac already being in the cargo hold. He quickly grabbed onto the ladder with Harley over his shoulder. The men began to pull him up as the helicopter gained more altitude.

Avenger manages to get a woman and her child out of the building and notices the helicopter getting away. A look of sorrow comes on his face as the man he thought to be his brother had embraced his evil and became like his father did. With people still inside the burning building behind him, he reentered the inferno to save others.

Harley started to wake up as she was placed into a seat in the cargo hold of the helicopter.

Harley: "Ohhhhhhh… Hello, where's the talking beaver?"

Crimson received bewildered looks from The Maniac's men since it was correctly assumed that Crimson and Harley are dating. The looks appeared as though they were asking Crimson: "Are you two really together?"

In response, Crimson shrugged.

Crimson: "What can I say? Crazy is sexy."

Maniac: "Like me, right?"

The Maniac placed his arms around two men sitting next to him which made them uncomfortable, but they chuckled to go along with their boss' joke.

Harley: "You wish. No one can pull this look off."

Crimson: "What look? The look of a slutty business woman?"

Harley: "Hey! That's rude, Crimsie! You're the one who wanted me to wear this."

Again, Crimson received bewildered looks from The Maniac's men. But, he didn't care that much. All that mattered was that he and Harley did their job and he was getting paid… Under some questionable circumstances. He looked anxiously at the metal case that held the uranium and then back at Rick who was doing a sort of sit down can-can dance. Is it really okay to leave something like that in the hands of The Maniac?

Maniac: "Job's almost done. Just one more pit stop."

Crimson twitched a little.

Crimson: "Where else do you need to go after all that?!"

 _BOOOOOOOOOOM!_

A large torrent of flames rose up through the air like a pillar of fire in the distance. The sound of raging flames shone like a beacon from its origin.

Crimson: "What the Hell?!"

Crimson stared at the flames, trying to spot where they were coming from. Harley became worried when she realised where they were coming from.

Harley: "Pammy!"

She cried out, rushing over to the door to the cargo hold, only to be held back by Crimson. She struggled briefly wanting to go and help her best friend, but must of forgot that they were hundreds of feet off the ground.

Crimson: "Relax, Harley. We'll help her."

Maniac: "Will we?"

The Maniac relaxed in his seat with his eyes closed. He didn't appear to be in a generous enough mood to care about whatever was happening now.

Crimson: "Rick, please. We need to help Poison Ivy, she's…"

Maniac: "Why? Isn't Quinn your girlfriend? Why not just leave her to burn?"

Harley approached The Maniac threateningly.

Harley: "Why you lousy…"

Crimson, again, held Harley back from attacking The Maniac. While he was concerned about Ivy, it was nothing compared to his concern that if the Uathrum that Ivy cared for was damaged, would that destroy everything around? The plant is practically a uranium generator…

And that gave Crimson an idea to sway The Maniac.

Crimson: "What if I make you an offer?"

The Maniac leaned forward, opening his eyes, showing interest.

Maniac: "What offer? What do you have that I want?"

Crimson: "We have a plant that Emma gave to Ivy. Don't you know about the Uathrum?"

Maniac: "Emma gave something to Ivy? I knew that, but I didn't know what. Speaking of which, how was the plushie?"

Harley folded her arms and muttered under her breath.

Harley: "It's fine. It's probably burning now…"

Crimson: "Anyway… The plant is a natural uranium producer. Maybe you have some interest in it?"

Maniac: "I help you save Poison Ivy, I get the plant?"

Crimson nodded and The Maniac considered it. He already had enough enriched uranium in the metal case, but more would be appreciated for what he had planned.

Maniac: "Okay, you got a deal."

* * *

 **Burnsly Botanical Gardens**

The greenhouses were ablaze and shattered. Red and orange streaks of burning flame spread through the beds of plants that Ivy had toiled to raise for so long, coming back and forth to this place throughout her career as a Botanist. Seeing it all destroyed with only the Uathrum in her hands was heartbreaking.

Ivy: "The plants…. How could you…"

She fell to her knees, clutching the last plant in her hands. What could be called tears flowed in a stream down her face as she mourned the loss of her work and what she considered family in those plants.

Amid all this destruction of this natural life, was a shirtless Latino American male with various black tattoos decorating his body. Next to him was a short black haired Asian woman wearing white tank top with a short black jacket with a Japanese design on the side. Her trousers were skintight black and black boots. She wore a mask which covered the top half of her face which had the design of the Japanese flag. The weapon she carried was a Japanese style blade that made a ominous dark green glow.

Deadshot walked up next to them and focused his rifle onto Ivy as Katana placed her sword underneath their target's chin, bringing her face up towards them.

El Diablo: "Okay, mamacita. You better hand over the plant before you go meet your maker."

Katana slowly aimed the tip of her sword towards Ivy's throat, but she tightened her hold on the Uathrum plant.

Ivy: "You killed my babies, just so you could steal whatever I had left?!"

Deadshot didn't take his eyes off the metahuman kneeling in front of him.

Deadshot: "Like it or not, Ivy, they're plants. Not your babies. Just fork over the plant before we burn you too."

Fire danced around the hands and arms of El Diablo. Ivy remained defiant, refusing to answer.

Deadshot: "Last chance."

The gun cocked, ready to fire. Deadshot had run out of patience and was in the process of pulling the trigger…

 _BRTATATATATA!_

Gunfire rained down upon the Suicide Squad from above through the cracked window of the greenhouse, forcing them away from their target and to take cover.

Crimson: "Get the Hell out of our house!"

Crimson was shooting at the Squad from the helicopter using an assault rifle and was spraying across the area, taking care not to hit the immobile Ivy.

Katana was actually blocking the bullets with her sword while Diablo shot fire from his hands towards the chopper which made evasive manoeuvres to avoid being taken down. Deadshot aimed his rifle at the tail of the helicopter, but was forced to move when Crimson fired in his direction.

Deadshot: "Waller! We're under fire! Looks like Blake and Quinn are back."

Waller drank a sip from her cup of coffee and simply said:

Waller: "Kill them."

El Diablo: "I can do that, boss."

Another burst of fire of Diablo hit the fuselage of the helicopter with enough force to almost knock the flying vehicle out of the sky. It spun out of control in mid-air as the pilot tried to steady them to no avail.

Maniac: "I have nothing against theme park rides, but this is… (Gag)"

Trying to hold the contents of his stomach inside, he unhooked himself and grabbed the case of uranium so that it wouldn't fly into the night sky, but he almost fell out of the spinning helicopter, holding onto the door handle for dear life. Crimson held onto a seat while Harley held onto Crimson. The helicopter crash landed hard on the landing gears on the ground next to the greenhouse where the Suicide Squad looked on.

After the hard landing, Crimson was checking himself to see if he was injured, which he wasn't, but the pilot was dead and so were the rest of The Maniac's men. He quickly noticed that The Maniac was gone and so was the case.

Crimson: "Dammit! Where's Rick?!"

Harley: "He must have took off."

Crimson: "Great… How do we deal with a pyromaniac, a samurai, and the world's most accurate Assassin?"

Harley: "Whadya mean? We kick their asses!"

Crimson stared at Harley through half-lidded eyes. Harley did mention that she ran with Deadshot before in a group called Task Force X, so she knows them, but that isn't gonna save them.

Deadshot: "Hey, Quinn."

Deadshot called from a short distance away. Ivy was being held between Diablo and Katana, with the latter's sword being across her neck. Crimson and Harley took cover behind the wreckage of the helicopter.

Harley: "Don't ya know that was my house that you and Diablo destroyed? What has Waller got you doing now?"

Deadshot: "Just business, Quinn. We just want to take the plant and leave."

Crimson: "Oh, so the United States Government want a natural uranium source? Should have seen that coming…"

Crimson checked the ammo of his rifle and saw that he was close to empty. Even if he wasn't, there was no chance he would win a gunfight with someone the level of Deadshot, not to mention, Katana and Diablo.

Deadshot: "Since we're old friends, I'll give you a chance to convince Ivy to part with the Uathrum, so we can go."

Ivy: "I'm not giving you murderers anything!"

Deadshot: "We're all murderers in one sense or another. Even Katana can't deny that one."

Katana made a scornful glance at Deadshot.

Crimson: "Sorry, but the lady said no."

Crimson comes out of cover and tries to shoot quickly, but a single shot from Deadshot's wrist-mounted guns disarmed him.

Crimson: "There goes my last resort."

Crimson muttered to himself as he slowly put his hands up in surrender.

Harley: "I swear if you do anything, Lawton…"

Harley growled at Deadshot who clearly wasn't concerned.

Deadshot: "Give it up, Harley. Time is money and my time is valuable. So, does that mean we kill you all?"

Back in the van which Amanda Waller had nearby, she was watching on the monitor that both Crimson and Harley were pretty much defenceless and she saw a golden opportunity to recruit more members for Task Force X.

Waller: "Hold on, Deadshot. If we have Ivy, Quinn, and Blake, then imagine the potential we could have. More soldiers means better odds of success. Besides, we may need Dr. Isley to cultivate the Uathrum."

Deadshot: "So you want them brought in?"

Waller took another sip of coffee. Before she could answer, the door opened to the back of the van.

Maniac: "Aw man! I was hoping you'd be an ice cream truck."

The people in the truck along with Waller aimed their guns at The Maniac who looked stunned that so many weapons were aimed at him.

Maniac: "You guys don't play around."

Waller took another sip of coffee.

Waller: "Rick Troy. Some low-level make believe tough guy drug addict turned local crime boss. How could someone like you find where we were?"

Maniac: "I won't lie. I had help, but I'm glad I found you."

Waller: "How so? I'm about to order all these Government agents to shoot you dead and dump your body in the gutter."

The Maniac slowly raised his hands, in his right hand was a control of some kind with several buttons attached to it.

Waller became immediately alarmed.

Waller: "What is that?!"

Maniac: "Oh, just a device that hacks into the micro-bombs that you use to control your Task Force X."

Waller: "You can't possibly…"

Maniac: "Need proof? Okay. Can you hear me, El Diablo?"

On the other end of the communication line, Deadshot, Katana, and El Diablo could hear the conversation and when the pyromaniac was addressed, beads of sweat came down his brow, but not from his own fire…

Maniac: "I hope you've made peace with whatever God you worship."

With a cold smile on his face and no mercy left in his soul, The Maniac pushes the button…

El Diablo's head bursts open from the inside like a smashed watermelon. Blood and brain matter splat on the ground as well as Deadshot and Katana.

Deadshot: "Great…"

He huffed when he saw that his suit was covered in Diablo's brains.

Crimson: "What kind of freaking psycho puts a bomb in a person's head?!"

Deadshot: "That would be Amanda Waller."

Back with Waller and The Maniac, after the latter's demonstration, he placed his finger to yet another trigger, but Waller didn't seem worried.

Waller: "I don't know how you managed to hack into my explosive triggering system, but what makes you think that I care what you do to Deadshot? Katana doesn't have a explosive in her neck, so if your plan is to save your man, Blake, then it's a failure."

Maniac: "Oh no, Amanda. This trigger here isn't for Deadshot. How's your coffee?"

Waller's cold heart skipped a beat when she dropped her gaze towards the coffee she had been drinking all evening. Unbeknownst to her, micro-explosives similar to the ones inside Task Force X's members, had been snuck into her coffee.

Maniac: "Congratulations, Amanda. You've officially become a member of the Suicide Squad! Isn't that right, ladies and gents?"

Next to her, her staff all grinned and snickered as they put down their guns and left the van, much to Waller's silent horror. She had come to the conclusion that a member of her team had placed the explosives into her coffee and had given her up to The Maniac.

Maniac: "Face it, Amanda, you've been played. Judging by your expression, that doesn't happen often, huh?"

Indeed, the face of Amanda Waller held a look that would kill the faint of heart. Dropping the cup of coffee, she stared her deathly gaze at The Maniac.

Waller: "What do you want, Troy?"

Maniac: "A new pair of shoes. These ones are a little scuffed up."

The Maniac said in a uncharacteristically serious tone.

Waller: "Are you gonna tell me? Otherwise I'd rather join El Diablo in Hell than listen to you."

The Maniac chuckled for a bit.

Maniac: "Okay, okay, I'm pulling your leg."

Composing himself, he uses his fingers to list his demands.

Maniac: "First, I want you and your Task Force X out of Gotham. Second, I'm keeping the plant. Third and finally, any military presence other than General Eiling has to stay away from Gotham. Break any of my demands, and I'll blow your head off."

Waller found herself at a disadvantage. A bomb was in her head and her staff had abandoned her. She had little option but to give in to The Maniac's demands, but she did want to know what was so important about General Wade Eiling… But, it dawned on her. If Eiling was working in any capacity for The Maniac, that meant that he had gone rogue.

Waller: "… Agreed."

With that done, Deadshot and Katana released Ivy and the Uathrum and started to leave, leaving a burning ruin of glass and plant life. However, Ivy wasn't so forgiving. She stood up with the Uathrum in hand, and with tears in her eyes, she snapped.

Ivy: "You think you can just walk away?!"

With a scream, vines shot from the ground and towards Deadshot and Katana. Both tried to defend themselves, but were eventually and inevitably overwhelmed. The vines wrapped around their bodies, tightening their grip on their limbs.

Ivy: "You will pay for every petal you destroyed!"

Crimson looked at Harley with a confused stare. Ivy was gonna rip those guys apart and he didn't know if he should let her or not. Then again, what was he gonna do to stop her? Her plant family had been burned to death… That made Crimson want to say something as he experienced what it was like to take revenge on a murderer of your family. It cost him everything.

Ivy, however, already lost everything.

Ivy: "Die!"

That was when a baton flew through the air and hit Ivy in the face, knocking her down to the ground.

Avenger: "No more deaths."

Avenger had finally caught up. After saving all he could inside the burning building, he followed the path of destruction here.

Crimson: "Aw, Hell!"

Crimson made a dive for his gun, but Avenger used his grapnel gun to grab it before Crimson could and it zipped over to Avenger who broke the muzzle. Harley ran towards Avenger and, using her acrobatic skills, flipped over to him and tried to kick him in the head, but was caught and thrown aside. Crimson made another dash for Deadshot's rifle which he dropped when he was restrained by the vines, but at this time, both Deadshot and Katana had managed to break free without Ivy to maintain control.

Deadshot: "Guess I'm killing you after all."

Deadshot picked up his rifle and aimed it at the downed Ivy, but Avenger knocked the gun away and hit the assassin with a palm strike which winded him. That led to Katana coming to his defence, swinging at Avenger with her sword which he narrowly evaded, he tried to strike back, but Katana was also skilled in martial arts, making her a formidable opponent.

Crimson ran towards Deadshot, hoping to get his rifle, but the assassin recovered and shot at him with his wrist-mounted guns. Still winded from the palm strike from Avenger, Deadshot's aim was slightly off as Crimson was able to evade the bullets by rolling and closing the distance. He punched Deadshot in the head and picked up his rifle, aiming it at him while Deadshot aimed his guns at Crimson, resulting in a standoff. Harley, however, broke the stand off by hovering the tip of her high heel above his eye.

Harley: "You destroyed my friend's house one second and tried to shoot her the next. Since we're old friends, I'll give ya the chance to clear off before I make you my next target, got it?"

Deadshot's sigh could be heard before he dropped his arms to the ground.

Deadshot: "Alright, you nut case."

Crimson kicked Deadshot in the stomach, winding him again.

Crimson: "Speak to her like that again and I'll put one in your lap."

Crimson stated offhandedly while aiming the rifle at said area.

Avenger and Katana were still fighting. Katana was able to slash Avenger across the back, but he fought through the pain and seized an opening, jabbing his index and middle fingers into the wrist of Katana, forcing her to drop the sword as she suddenly couldn't grip it. She tried to fight back, but it was Avenger who held the advantage in hand-to-hand and swiftly knocked her down to her knees.

Crimson: "Don't move, kid."

Crimson aimed Deadshot's rifle at Avenger who was too far away to attack and his baton was on the ground next to Ivy.

Crimson: "I've honestly had enough of being chased by you. Me, Harley, and Ivy are leaving and if you follow, I won't hesitate, pulling the trigger."

Avenger: "You murdered people, Blake. You, Harley, and Ivy."

Crimson: "Sionis deserved it and so did The Joker."

Avenger: "What about the innocent people in the building that Rick Troy set ablaze? Did they deserve it? Your family died under similar circumstances and you condone that?"

Crimson grimaced as he almost pulled the trigger, desperately wanting to kill Avenger for that, but something in him told him that it wasn't right. His family did die when someone decided that they were gonna kill who they wanted, when they wanted. A result of gang warfare. He found himself forever on the criminal path after the death of his family.

Crimson: "Rick made his choice. He chose to do what he did."

Avenger: "And so, he and you have to pay for that."

On the ground next to Avenger was Katana's sword, glowing that ominous dark green. He kicked the hilt of the blade and it flew into the gun, knocking it aside and giving Avenger enough time to close the distance and disarm Crimson. Harley did try to stop him, but she was easily overpowered by the young hero.

Avenger: "I'm tired of fighting you, Blake. It's time to go back to Arkham."

Crimson sighed as he picked himself off the ground and helped Harley up as well. No matter what he did, he couldn't beat Avenger, and there was no escape this time.

Crimson: "I'll go. Let Harley leave."

Harley: "Crimsie?!"

Crimson tried to deal with Avenger, but he shook his head.

Avenger: "No. She still has a sentence to serve at Arkham."

Crimson: "I'm sorry, but have you been in Arkham before? It's run by a psycho psychiatrist and filled to the brim to super criminals! How is that place safe for anyone to be reeducated or any of that crap?! Harley doesn't deserve to go there anyway!"

Harley: "Norman. I know whatcha trying to do and I ain't gonna be some damsel in distress. If this is the end of my current run, then I'm coming with you."

Avenger saw that although the couple was mismatched at best, he saw that Crimson had some redemption left in him, maybe thanks to Harley.

Avenger: "Tell me where Rick is, Blake."

Crimson: "I don't know. He ran for it after the helicopter crashed. I actually was gonna trade that plant for Ivy…"

Ivy: "RAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Suddenly, a horrible, blood-curdling scream from Ivy erupted as she rose from the ground with a vengeance. With anger in her eyes, she outstretched her free arm forward and more vines than ever before raced towards both Crimson and Harley. Avenger tried to dive away, but a vine wraps around his head and throws him a fair distance away towards the flames. Crimson pushed Harley out of the way and was caught by the vines. Deadshot and Katana took the opportunity to grab their weapons and leave before anything else happened. Ivy didn't pay them any mind however, settling for Crimson.

Harley: "Red!"

Harley called out for her friend, but she was too engulfed in her own rage to register her voice.

Ivy's vines brought Crimson up to her face as they began to crush him ever so slowly. He lamented his own stupidity for mentioning the deal with The Maniac as that was likely what set Ivy off.

Ivy: "How dare you?! I accepted you into my home and even when I knew you were no good for Harley, I allowed you to be her lover. You were going to trade the one thing I had remaining after all this happened?! I knew you were nothing but trouble, just like all men!"

Crimson: "I-Ivy, listen…"

Ivy: "Save your excuses for the plants that you'll feed as mulch!"

The vines continued to wrap around Crimson like a Egyptian mummy. Ivy didn't take her hateful gaze off of him as she was enjoying his agony.

Harley: "Pammie! Don't hurt him, please!"

Harley ran up to Ivy, pleading with her, but a wall of vines prevented her from getting close.

Ivy: "We don't need this pitiful excuse for a man, Harley! You've been influenced by these stupid men who think themselves better than everyone else! It's time I did something about it!"

The vines and completely wrapped themselves around all of Crimson except his head which was in the process of being wrapped up now.

Ivy: "Any last words?"

Crimson: "Your plants suck."

Deciding that he was going to die anyway, there was no point in being nice to Ivy anymore. Given that the woman's plants were just burned, it may have not been the best thing to say, and her expression reflected.

Ivy: "You insignificant…"

Before Ivy could finish, Avenger ran forward, brandishing a thick wooden stick with the top half ignited with fierce flame. Ivy tried to avoid the flame, even though Avenger wasn't attempting to hit her with it, and in doing so, she dropped the Uathrum and the pot it was in smashed on the ground.

Ivy: "No!"

Ivy's concentration, for a moment, was broken and her focus was solely on the plant. She fell to her knees and desperately tried to pick the plant back up, but the dirt crumbles in her hands, exposing it's roots.

Ivy: "No…No! No!"

Feeling the pain of the plant, Ivy sobs as it rests in her hands. Avenger, seeing her in distress, throws away the stick and approaches her.

Avenger: "I'm sorry for that, Ivy. But, you gave me no choice. I told you that there would be no more deaths."

Ivy glares up at him with tear-stained eyes.

Ivy: "What about the plants?! What about them?! Can you tell them that there will be no more deaths?!"

Gently placing the Uathrum on the ground, Ivy stands up and points to the destruction around her.

Ivy: "Why does the planet have to pay for your greedy appetites? All this destruction is what is happening is what man is doing to our world and while likes of you and Batman run around stopping petty crime, this goes on around the world!"

Avenger looked around at what was happening. The entire area had been turned into a pit with large masses of fire. Pieces of ash and burned leaf filled the air. Although he can't claim to understand, he knew what it felt like to have your life changed. How what you think you knew wasn't the case at all and the truth is something far worse than you could possibly imagine.

Ivy: "I can feel all of them. All this death. These plants have women and children too, just like humans. Weak, detestable humans."

Avenger: "You used to be human yourself, Dr. Isley. You may have changed, but your dream for a better world hasn't."

Ivy: "What does that matter? All roads lead to this."

Avenger: "And that's why we can't give up. You work for a better world, but you do it at the expense of others and that will never work. For the world to be better, everyone has to believe that the world can be better."

Ivy looks up at Avenger incredulously.

Ivy: "You really must be a child. Reality isn't like that at all."

Avenger: "Maybe not. But, we can't give up. Once we do, the dream we fight for, dies. I won't give up wanting to make this city better, and you can't give up either, but you have to do something better. No more killing of humans."

Ivy scowled at Avenger as she simply turned her back on him. It was easy for Avenger to say such things, but they were two different people, he can't understand what she does.

Harley wanted to comfort her friend, but Crimson placed his hand on her shoulder and shook his head. Ivy was at the point where nobody was friend or foe.

 _HONK HONK!_

The sound of a car horn entered the flame-ridden area as a black SUV drove into the field past a destroyed greenhouse.

Maniac: "I'm back, bitches!"

 _BLAM BLAM!_

From the driver side window, The Maniac started firing a handgun at both Avenger and Ivy, the former running and tackling the latter out of the way of the gunshots. The car skidded to a halt a few metres away from Crimson and Harley.

Maniac: "Grab the Uathrum and let's go!"

Crimson and Harley, reluctantly, leave Ivy behind. Harley grabbing the tattered remains of the plant and get into the SUV. The Maniac had gotten into the back, allowing Crimson and Harley to get into the driver and passengers seat respectively. The car quickly drives away, leaving Ivy with Avenger who watches them leave.

Avenger: "I can't believe I let them get away again!"

Avenger curses his failure before he looks back at Ivy who was standing there watching the fires as they continued burning her home and what she had devoted her life too.

Ivy: "Take me back to Arkham."

She muttered hatefully. She was too dangerous to leave so Avenger couldn't give chase to The Maniac anyway, plus there was no way he could supervise her until the police arrived or he would be arrested along with Ivy. There was one question on his mind right now that he needed to know. Why was all this over a plant?

Avenger: "Uathrum… What is that?"

Avenger looked down at the smashed plant pot that the Uathrum was in and picked up the bottom piece. It looked like an ordinary piece of terracotta, usually used in plant pots or building materials, but the logo on it was recognisable upon first sight.

Wayne Enterprises.

 **Chapter 9 End.**


	10. Chapter 10: Ye be Judged

**Chapter 10: Ye be Judged**

 **House of Judge Hanson**

In the early hours of the morning, there were those that were asleep during the events that had been occurring all night in Gotham City. One of those people were Judge Hanson, the man presiding over the case of the people vs. Bruce Wayne. Tomorrow was the trial that may decide the fate of Gotham forever. It had taken a while for Hanson to sleep that night since the case was highly debated all over the city. It had split the city 50-50 over those who condemn and those who support Batman.

Batman may have his supporters and he has done good work for the city and the world, but he shouldn't have immunity from the law because of that. For Hanson, this case was more personal than most cared to remember.

During Batman's career, Hanson's own son, Earl had gotten into a relationship with a call girl that had been abused by her pimp. In an attempt to save her, Earl dressed up as Batman and attacked the pimp, resulting in his own death. Not just him, but many others had died, trying to be Batman.

Hanson wanted to be impartial, he did respect the work of the vigilantes. However, the world had to be assured that justice can be served and that no man is above anyone else…

As Hanson slept, a man slowly stepped into his bedroom. The moonlight that illuminated the room reflected off something that was long and shiny in the man's hand and shone over the closed eyes of Hanson, waking him prematurely from his slumber.

Hanson: "Augh…"

Groggily, Hanson opened his eyes and his vision was hazy at first, but he could tell that it was still night.

?: "Judge Hanson."

Hanson: "W-What?"

Hanson noticed the man standing above his bed, looking down on him. He scrambled away until his back was against the back board of his bed.

Hanson: "W-Who are you?!"

?: "Your judge, jury, and if necessary, executioner."

The man stood there and lifted a broadsword, aiming it at Hanson. He wore a jet black judge's robes and a white judge's wig. His entire face was covered by a completely black face mask.

Judge: "Hanson. You are accused of attempting to obstruct the process of justice in a court of law. Your kind of prejudice has no place in the sanctuary of a court. You are hereby removed from your position."

Hanson was confused and didn't know how to respond. He had no idea what was going on and what the Judge was talking about. Then the mysterious man raised his sword above his head…

Judge: "May God have mercy on your soul."

Hanson: "Wait! Don't! Noooooo!"

The sword was then brought down…

* * *

 **Gotham City Orphanage**

Red Robin: "This isn't a good idea, Jason."

Red Hood: "We can't wait for Rivers to mess things up again. We need to get Damian out now."

Outside the walls of the Orphanage, Red Hood and Red Robin climbed over the fence into the side garden. They crept over towards the wall, where on the other side, was the juvenile detention centre in which Damian Wayne was being held. With their attempts to get Damian out legally using the cover of a social worker and Alfred failing, with the butler having been recently arrested, Red Hood decided that they were going to have to break Damian out.

Red Robin: "I still can't believe that Alfred is in jail. It's like the police know who we all are."

Red Hood: "It's not hard to figure out. If they know who Bruce is, then they're gonna know who we are by association. It's lucky for me since I'm legally dead, but the rest of you, maybe excluding Barbara…"

Red Robin: "Barbara. She's at home with her dad. She can't seem to sneak out or she can't just leave him by himself while people related to the Bat Family are being targeted. Who knows if Gordon will be arrested again for cooperating?"

Red Hood and Red Robin scaled the wall outside the prison section of the Orphanage. The plan was to blow the wall, grab Damian, then leave before anyone could do anything to stop them.

Red Robin: "Even if we do this, what are we going to do about Quentin Harrison? He's the one we need to stop if things are gonna go back to normal."

Red Hood looked down at Red Robin from where he was on the wall while he was dealing with the plastique.

Red Hood: "To be honest with you, Tim… I don't think things will ever go back to normal after this."

With the plastique set, both heroes got on both sides of the explosive and used their fingers to count down from three. Once their hands both formed fists, Red Hood pushed the trigger.

 _BOOM!_

A small explosion blew a hole into Damian's cell and, quickly both Hood and Robin dove into the cell. When they did, however, Damian wasn't there. Instead, a small group of children just stood there, staring at them.

Red Hood: "These kids… Why are they just staring at us like that?"

Red Robin: "Never mind that. Where's Damian?"

Red Hood: "I swear this was the right cell."

Red Robin: "We better get out of here before we have to fight our way out then."

Just before both could leave, one of the children hooked onto Hood's leg with both arms and legs, still with the same vacant look in her eyes.

Red Hood: "Ahhh… Okay. Could you let go?"

He shook his leg gently, not wanting to hurt the child, but she didn't let go. So he shook a lot harder. Didn't let go. Then the other children began to approach the two slowly like the undead.

Red Hood: "What's going on with these children?!"

?: "They belong to me, I'm afraid."

The door opened and a man wearing a black two-piece suit and tie stepped inside. On his face was a golden and expressionless golden mask.

Red Robin: "That mask!"

Argent: "Oh this?"

He touched the mask that was on his face, enjoying the fact that it was recognised.

Argent: "The Medusa mask, it's called. Once belonged to the original Psycho Pirate until it was given to me by a generous benefactor."

Psycho Pirate otherwise known as Roger Hayden was best described as a man who could make gods go mad, then sane again. The Medusa mask gave him the ability to influence the emotions of all but the strongest willed. Now it was in Argent's possession.

Red Hood: "Argent?! Have you been manipulating these kids?!"

Red Hood yelled at Argent who's mask made a sickening grin.

Argent: "Why yes, my dear social worker friend. If there's anything I like better than this mask, it's using the mask on children. At my slightest whim, they can do whatever I want. Smile, frown, grimace. I so enjoy the expressions of young children."

Hood and Robin showed disgust at the joy in Argent's voice as he explained his elation with the mask. However, they were soon overwhelmed with the increasing wave of children and more and more walked through the door, past Argent, and joined the others in restraining the two heroes who had trouble getting them off without hurting them.

Argent: "They can be alarmingly strong for such delicate creatures, can't they? I don't know what it is about them, but there is just something about their developing bodies that just fascinates me."

Red Hood: "Shut up!"

Red Hood had heard enough and tried to pull out his gun, but it was taken by the onslaught of children that continued to pour into the room. Eventually both Hood and Robin were dragged down into the sea of these brainwashed kids.

Argent: "Have as much fun as you want, but don't kill them. They shall be my gift to Savage for giving me this fine article."

Argent caressed the mask he wore before departing, leaving behind the screams of Red Hood and Red Robin.

* * *

 **Chinatown Apartments**

At the recently rebuilt Chinatown apartments that overlooked the incomplete Chinatown district, a large man wearing a tank top and dark combat pants with boots was drinking at his own personal bar being served by a scantily-clad ebony-skinned woman.

Ubu: "You seem to know what I like. I like a woman that can serve a man's favourite drink as perfect as you."

After escaping the police following the deaths of both Sportsmaster and Hank Wriggly, Ubu was laying low and enjoying himself by entertaining women, while awaiting his next instruction from the League of Assassins.

Woman: "I'm glad you enjoyed it, baby. I work as a bartender, so I'm confident in my mixing."

Ubu didn't seem interested in what the woman said to him, he was more interested in the woman herself.

Ubu: "Yeah, sure. Why don't you bring yourself over here?"

Before she could respond, he used his massive arm to reach over and pull her a little closer. She didn't resist him, enjoying how bold her client for the night was being. She climbed onto the surface of the bar and, on her knees putting her eye-level with Ubu, began passionately kissing him.

This make-out session wouldn't last long…

 _SMASH!_

A caped feminine figure crashed through the window and threw a batarang at Ubu who quickly and instinctively jumped behind the bar for cover. The woman screamed, covering her head for protection, and ran out of the apartment. Ubu got angry for his night being interrupted and he pulled out an automatic sub-machine gun from a hidden compartment. Coming out of cover, Ubu opened fire, but the figure wasn't there.

Ubu: "Don't bother hiding from me! Come out!"

Yelling, Ubu checked inside each closet and behind furniture, looking for whoever burst into his hideout.

Ubu: "Where are you?!"

Batgirl: "Here."

Ubu spun around and tried to hit Batgirl with his gun, hoping to shoot her afterwards, but Batgirl kicked the gun out of his hand. Swinging at her with his fists, Ubu hit nothing but air before being judo thrown towards the broken window and his arm was caught by Batgirl who held on with both arms.

Batgirl: "Tell me, why is the League of Assassins here? What are they up to?"

With Bruce, Dick, Damian, Alfred all arrested, and Avenger, Batwoman, Red Hood, and Red Robin all busy, Batgirl had to take matters into her own hands to find Ubu and discover the League of Assassins' latest plot. She was in no mood to be denied with all her friends and those she cares about, having been taken away from her piece by piece, how long would it be until she herself or her father was affected? They had already nearly been killed when The Maniac had Crimson take them hostage. She had enough of sitting around, trying to figure this thing out when she should be out in the field.

Ubu: "You'll get nothing from me."

Batgirl: "Then this will hurt until I get answers."

Batgirl dragged Ubu in and grasped his neck with both hands, slamming him against the remaining glass panel.

Batgirl: "Now talk!"

?: "Enough of this."

An exasperated voice entered the room, but before Batgirl could turn to face it, she was shot in the neck with some kind of dart. Whatever it was made her dizzy and disoriented. When Ubu was free of her grip, he angrily pushed her out the window.

?: "Ubu!"

Ubu: "Sorry, mistress…".

Batgirl fell towards the ground fast from the window. To save herself, she managed to gather the wherewithal to grab her grapnel gun and fire it into the building, breaking her fall, but she soon let go of the gun and fell into a nearby dumpster. Saved by trash, Batgirl was fading in and out of consciousness. She remained in the trash for an unknown amount of time and she was sure that she would wake up in the custody of either the police or the League of Assassins.

?: "Here you are."

She was unable to move when a person that she couldn't make out, dragged her out of the dumpster and carried her. Whoever it was, Batgirl felt safe in that person's arms and that this person was an ally.

Batgirl: "Clock tower…"

She was able to get the words out before she lost consciousness again.

Gordon: "Okay, Barbara."

* * *

 **Streets of Gotham**

Through the streets of Gotham, the group of Crow, Spoiler, Bluebird, Batwoman along with Renee Montoya, Maggie Sawyer, and Harvey Bullock, ran through side streets away from the docks. Crow was helping Matthew Austin who had traded a metal container of enriched uranium for money. Batwoman and Sawyer were helping Bullock run and Bluebird was helping Spoiler who felt weak after a strike from Commissioner Quentin Harrison, who was chasing them.

Spoiler: "Ughh… I fell like my body's made of lead."

Spoiler groaned lethargically as she did whatever she could to stay on her feet.

Bluebird: "Come on, Spoiler. We have to keep moving."

 _BLAM!_

Quentin opened fire on the group, the bullet narrowly passing Bluebird's head.

Bluebird: "Jesus!"

Sawyer: "We have to get Renee to a hospital!"

Renee was trying to ignore the pain of a gunshot wound to the shoulder, but she was losing blood quickly.

Batwoman: "She'll see the insides of a prison cell in Arkham before they receive medical attention. There's a doctor I know in Crime Alley, we can take her there."

Quickly, Batwoman helped Sawyer put Bullock in the backseat of their car that they had parked before heading to the docks. Spoiler still felt like dead weight, so Bluebird wanted to take her to the doctor as well.

Bluebird: "We need to split up! We'll meet you at the doctors!"

Batwoman: "You know who I mean?"

Bluebird nodded. Next to her, Crow carried a bleeding Matthew Austin into the backseat of the car and put him next to Bullock.

Crow: "Take him."

Crow simply said before he rushed back towards where Quentin was coming from.

Bluebird: "Wait, Crow!"

Crow didn't stop. Quentin was literally around the corner and Sawyer was having trouble starting the car. Crow wanted to slow him down so that they could escape with Matthew who had valuable information, but she knew from when she clashed with him before, that he was stronger than he looked.

Quentin: "You are under arrest!"

Quentin turned the corner to block a surprise attack from Crow before kicking her in the stomach. Seeing this, Batwoman was about to join the fight.

Batwoman: "Go!"

Montoya: "Kate…"

Batwoman: "Go now, Renee!"

Batwoman didn't know what to think about her lover, Renee Montoya. She was the one who called the police and sent them to Antigen Pharmacy which led to Bruce Wayne's arrest. She may have been feeding information about her to Quentin, despite the very fibres of her being not wanting to believe it. All she knew was that she had some explaining to do once this was over.

Batwoman then joined the fight, but no attack he sent Quentin's way landed. He deflected each one and held her arm in a lock.

Quentin: "Did you think you could make a difference, Kane? You and your father have done nothing but add to an already growing cancer."

A chop to the back of the neck knocked Batwoman down to the solid ground. Fortunately for her, Crow once again attacked, drawing the attention away from her. Her strikes were fast and precise, but they couldn't hit Quentin, he blocked them all with ease and then elbowed Crow in the head.

Sawyer finally manages to get the car working.

Sawyer: "Come on! Get in!"

Bluebird was still supporting Spoiler who was out of her feet. Watching Crow and Batwoman being beaten by Quentin, she couldn't help but feel terrified that this was a bad guy they couldn't beat.

Bluebird: "I… I…"

Bluebird wasn't sure if she should get in the car with Spoiler and flee, but that would mean abandoning the others, who were down on the ground and looking up at the Commissioner.

Quentin: "Enough of this. All of you are finished in my city!"

?: "Not quite, Commissioner."

Quentin looked up towards the voice and a man was diving down towards him, a man in a batsuit. Taking by surprise, he tried to use his gun to shoot him, but a batarang flew out of the man's wrist and knocked the gun away. He landed in front of Quentin and kicked him back.

Batwoman: "Who are… You supposed to be?"

The man stood tall. His batsuit was a full body black suit with a cyan bat symbol on the chest.

Batwing: "Call me Batwing."

Batwoman: "Pfft… How original."

Quentin: "Another one?! How could you possibly have a batsuit?! They were all destroyed!"

Batwing: "Not this one."

Wings came out of the back of Batwing's batsuit. A rocket propulsion in the feet of the suit ignited, allowing the man inside to fly. he quickly flew and grabbed both Spoiler and Bluebird by the hands.

Bluebird: "Seriously, who are you?!"

Batwing: "A friend. Now come on!"

Sawyer saw that the situation was under control and stepped her foot down on the gas pedal and sped away with Montoya, Bullock, and Matthew. Batwing carried Bluebird and Spoiler and flew into the sky while Batwoman and Crow used their grapnel guns to reach the rooftops.

Quentin: "Almost had them."

Quentin growled as they got away, thanks to Batwing.

Quentin: "Who was that?!"

* * *

 **Arkham Asylum**

In Arkham Asylum, Bruce Wayne was racking his brain, trying to figure out how The Joker had cheated death once again. No matter what conclusion he could think of, nothing seemed to make sense. The body of The Joker was inside the morgue downstairs in the basement and he knew this for sure since he saw it… Or was this another joke by Joker?

Catwoman: "Bruce?"

Selina Kyle AKA Catwoman was outside the window of Bruce's cell. Hanging onto the wall with her claws, she lifted up her goggles to look at him with her own eyes.

Bruce: "Selina. Why are you here?"

Catwoman: "Geez, now I feel stupid for being worried about you. I saw the papers and I felt you could use some help."

Bruce turned his head slightly so that he was looking at her through the corner of his eye.

Bruce: "You're better off going back on vacation. No one is safe here in this city."

Catwoman: "Alright, then I suppose I can go and do a little window shopping at the nearby jewellery store. Just so I didn't make a wasted trip."

Catwoman teased as she moved out of sight and waited for a few moments. After Bruce didn't respond, she returned to the window to see that Bruce was still standing in front of the glass.

Bruce: "I'm not playing this game, Selina."

Catwoman sighed.

Catwoman: "Why must you always be this way? You expect me to believe that you haven't got a dozen plans in that skull of yours of what to do in a situation like this? Just because the world knows who you are, doesn't mean that you've lost everything. You'll beat this and go right back to being the tall, dark, and brooding Batman we all know and want to love, but he doesn't want to let his guard down…"

Bruce turned towards Catwoman and walked towards the window and looked at her in the eye.

Bruce: "You don't understand. This time, I haven't got a plan. Everyone I care about is finding themselves behind bars by the very system we have worked so hard to fix all these years! Batman doesn't mean anything anymore but another criminal. Gotham needs something else now to save it. A new generation of heroes needs to rise up from the ashes of The Batman and become something more powerful than I ever was."

Catwoman listened to his every word. They had always had the strangest relationship. Both were on opposite sides of the law, came from two different backgrounds, had two different philosophies, yet always seemed to be embroiled in a game of cat and mouse… Or bat and cat.

Catwoman: "You're speaking as though it's the end of you. I'm sure you'll beat this. You always do."

Bruce: "Not this time."

Catwoman: "Bruce. Why don't you and I leave Gotham? You don't owe this city anymore than you've already given it. You've given them everything."

Bruce: "Not everything. Not yet."

Catwoman had never known Bruce to give something up. In all the years she knew him, never had he given up. To see it now caused her heart to sink.

Bruce: "Selina. Can you take this message to Riley Rivers? My lawyer."

Catwoman: "A message?"

Bruce pulled two envelopes from under his pillow. One was addressed to Riley Rivers personally and the other had the symbol of a bat on it.

Catwoman: "How did you get paper and envelopes here?"

Bruce: "I still have allies here in Arkham."

In truth, it was Aaron Cash who gave Bruce the items he asked for. While most of the Arkham staff is anti-Batman, Aaron Cash still maintains respect for the Caped Crusader.

Bruce: "Give these straight to Rivers. Tell him that the one addressed to him is one he needs to read straight away. The other is one he shouldn't open until the time is right."

Catwoman: "What time?"

Bruce made a grave, yet serious expression.

Bruce: "Hopefully, we'll never find out."

* * *

 **Clock Tower**

Inside the old clock tower, at the very top, was a living quarters that looked as though it hadn't been used for a while. The perfect place to hide in plain sight and to overlook the city.

On a sofa, covered over by a sheet, was Batgirl just coming to after her brush with death with Ubu and the mysterious shooter.

Batgirl: "W-What? Where am I?"

Batgirl sat up onto the sofa and looked around, realising all the familiar sights. This was where she worked while she was wheelchair bound, following one of the darkest moments in, not just her life, but her father's life as well.

Gordon: "You're in the clock tower."

Batgirl's breath stopped as shock set in. Her father, James Gordon, was sitting in a chair across from where she was sitting. From the looks of him, he had been contemplating something for a long time, he didn't even look at her. She quickly pawed at her face to discover that her mask was still on.

Gordon: "I never removed it. I already know who you are, Barbara."

There was a tense silence. One of Batgirl's biggest fears had come true and she wasn't prepared to confront it yet. She had always wanted to tell her father the truth, but how do you explain this to your father? She sat properly on the sofa and composed herself.

Batgirl: "How long have you known?"

Gordon: "A while now. Did you really think all those times that you put on that costume and snuck out with Dick Grayson went unnoticed? Putting two and two together took time, but I've known for some time."

Batgirl: "But, how?"

Gordon almost bared his teeth as an insulted look crept onto his face.

Gordon: "How?! I'm a detective! It's my job to find out these things. I've played my part all this time, Barbara, but I'm done."

Batgirl: "What do you mean?"

Gordon: "You could have been killed tonight. I found you in a dumpster, looking half-dead. What were you doing?"

James didn't demand the answers, although he wasn't asking as a father, but an officer of the law wanting answers.

Batgirl: "… Okay."

Batgirl removed her mask, revealing her face, and began to explain what had been going on in Gotham. Without mentioning any of the Bat Family's names, Barbara told her father about Quentin Harrison possibly working with Emma Grace and the League of Assassins to wipe them all out. She did mention Avenger's suspicion that there was a bigger story behind all of this and that the League are up to something involving the Clayface piece stolen by Hank Wriggly. Batgirl went to interrogate Ubu to discover what that story was before she was drugged by whoever shot her with that dart.

Gordon made a disbelieving chuckle and shook his head.

Gordon: "My God, Barbara. How did you even get involved in all this? I never wanted you to be involved in this sort of career… It's not even a career, it's a death sentence."

Barbara: "I wanted to prove I could do this. I wanted to be like you."

Gordon: "That is what I was afraid of…"

Gordon stood up from his seat and walked over to the window overlooking Gotham and his arms fell beside him as he looked down on the city.

Gordon: "It's all a mess. I spent so long trying to get this city back to where it should be, but it feels like whenever I make progress, something always goes wrong. And then Batman starts taking in kids to fight his war… Even allowing a bright, young girl to dress up in a costume and potentially forsake any future she had. All because she wasn't told no."

Barbara stood up swiftly from her seat and spoke defensively.

Barbara: "Batman did say no. I just didn't listen."

Gordon: "If Bruce didn't want to endanger your life, he would have told me."

Barbara wanted to respond when Gordon spun around and ripped the mask and cape off of Barbara.

Gordon: "This must stop, Barbara. This has to stop."

Barbara: "Dad, don't you get it? If I stop now, there may not be anyone left."

Gordon: "Why does it have to be you? And what if you manage to stop this, then what? How long will you do this until one day, the next bullet you take, kills you?! You could have died tonight!"

That incident, involving The Joker, changed everything for the Gordons. James, after Barbara was able to walk again, felt like those things could be put behind them, but now…

Gordon reluctantly gave Barbara back her cowl and cape.

Gordon: "This will be the final time. After this is over, no more Batgirl. No more."

Gordon spoke definitively without any room for argument and Barbara knew it.

Barbara: "…Okay. This will be the last time."

With the promise made, Gordon made a small smile for the first time since this entire mess started.

Gordon: "And we'll do it by the book."

* * *

 **Park Row**

Park Row was once a place where the affluent of Gotham would call home, and a shining beacon of the work that Thomas and Martha Wayne did for the city, before they were gunned down in that very place. From that day on, this once prospering place decayed, becoming mainly known as Crime Alley. Instead of known for the good of Gotham, it became known for its derelict buildings and abandoned properties.

In this very place, existed a free clinic. A solace where drug dealers and injured people could go for help.

Sawyer and Bullock, who managed to stand on his feet following being hit in the head with a gun, brought Renee who was groaning in pain as the wound in her shoulder burned like fire and the blood was barely stopped even by clotting. Matthew Austin groaned in pain also in the arms of Bullock. They knocked on the door desperately.

Sawyer: "Doctor Tompkins?! Are you here?!"

After a few moments, a bespectacled elderly woman wearing a lab coat opened the door.

Leslie: "Hello? What's the problem?"

Sawyer brought Renee forward who was suffering from her gunshot wound. Her instincts as a medical professional kick in and she ushered them in, straight away. Inside the clinic was empty of patients since Crime had apparently been down since Quentin Harrison took over.

Leslie: "Those are gunshot wounds. How did they get those?"

Bullock: "Come on, Leslie. You know us, we get into trouble like this all the time."

Bullock said as he placed Matthew Austin on a nearby stretcher.

Leslie: "Yes, I gathered, Detective Bullock. Why didn't you go to the hospital?"

Bullock: "Not a good idea right now."

Leslie looked sternly at Bullock before tending to Renee's wound. She didn't like it when trouble like this came to her doorstep; it could endanger her other patients.

Leslie: "You're lucky, Detective Montoya. The bullet went right through."

Montoya: "Yeah, I feel rather lucky."

Sarcastically speaking, Montoya winced as Tompkins applied anti-bacterial medication and bandaged the wound. She also bandaged Bullock's forehead that had been bruised. She then tended to Matthew's leg who wasn't as lucky as Montoya as the bullet was still inside. Not having the necessary tools to perform an extraction, Leslie had to suture the wound closed with the bullet inside.

Leslie: "I suppose you're not going to tell me why police officers are not going to the hospital and coming to a free clinic?"

Bullock sheepishly rubbed the back of his head during a pregnant pause, unsure how to respond, although Bullock decided to tell the truth regarding their status.

Bullock: "Well… Here's the thing: I'm not a detective anymore, more like a rent a cop now. Montoya's suspended. Sawyer is the only official officer among us. As for him, he's a suspect in a case."

Leslie leaned back onto a nearby desk and removed her glasses to rub the bridge of her nose.

Leslie: "If you've brought any trouble into my clinic…"

Bullock raised his hands.

Bullock: "Woah, we haven't. We made sure that we weren't followed here."

Leslie placed her hands on her hips and her lip became thin with disappointment. She leaned towards Bullock who recoiled back, afraid of Leslie Tompkins' wrath.

Leslie: "My clinic is not to be used for illegal gatherings!"

 _KNOCK KNOCK!_

Everyone paused with trepidation in their expressions. A urgent knock on the door at this time of night in this situation was bad…. Very bad. Thinking fast, Leslie drew the curtains around Renee and Austin while Sawyer and Bullock went to hide while Leslie went to open the door. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she opened the door.

Bluebird: "Sorry, Doctor Tompkins. Can we come in?"

At the door was Bluebird supporting Spoiler while both Crow and Batwoman were behind them.

Leslie: "My goodness, come inside quickly!"

Not wanting for someone to see costumed people at her front door and concerned for Spoiler, Leslie quickly brings them inside and has Bluebird bring her to a more private area of the clinic to protect her identity from the detectives. Seeing who it was, Bullock and Sawyer came out of hiding.

Batwoman: "Where's Renee?"

The curtain surrounding said woman was pulled back and she couldn't even look Batwoman in the eye. She was blackmailed into working with Quentin Harrison and was the one who called the police when the Bat Family were held by The Maniac and Emma Grace. As a result, Bruce Wayne, Batwoman's cousin, was arrested.

Bullock: "Okay… I see you ladies need some time. I'll just… Go away."

Sawyer: "We better recount what's happened anyway and what we're gonna do next."

Both Sawyer and Bullock left Batwoman and Renee alone, something the latter hated to have happen right now. She couldn't bring herself to even look at her eyes.

Batwoman: "Look at me, Renee. Why did you do it?"

Renee summoned whatever will she had, she even forgot about the shoulder wound for a split-second, and looked into Batwoman's cold, suspecting eyes. She told her that Quentin had known who she was from the start and blackmailed her into being an informant.

Batwoman: "How much have you told him?"

Montoya: "I swear, nothing. The only thing I told him was when you were going to Antigen Pharmacy. That's it."

Batwoman: "That's it? Renee, Bruce was arrested thanks to that and now people are being arrested left and right and being accused of wearing a mask. You helped this man start it all."

Montoya: "I had no choice!"

Renee raised her voice, snapping back at her.

Montoya: "What should I have done, Kate?! Nothing and allowed that bastard, Harrison, to out you and have you arrested? I couldn't do that to you. I wanted to resist, I did. I didn't know that he put bugs in my apartment…"

Batwoman didn't know what to think. She wanted to believe Renee so much, but she felt betrayed, that Renee would even consider cooperating with Quentin against her, knowing what she knew about Kate Kane and her life.

Batwoman: "I need time to think."

Batwoman turned and walked away, leaving the building before Renee could respond. She slammed her fist into the bed she sat on in frustration. Her relationship with Katherine Kane may have just ended and she didn't know how to save it.

Meanwhile, Spoiler was placed on a bed in the next room. The curtain had been drawn for privacy as her upper part of her costume had been removed except her bra, and Leslie was checking over her with a stethoscope. Her mask had been removed, but her Hood was kept on to protect her identity as much as possible.

Leslie: "So she took a kick to the neck and she said she couldn't move?"

Bluebird nodded, concerned for Spoiler's condition.

Leslie: "From how you've described the symptoms, her entire nervous system is shutting down. She needs a CNS shot, something I don't have on hand."

Bluebird: "What will happen if she doesn't get one?"

Leslie knew what would happen: Worst case scenario will be that Spoiler's entire body will shut down completely, killing every brain cell. She would eventually die. Secret identity or not, Spoiler's life is in danger, Leslie would need to call an ambulance.

Crow: "Avenger!"

Bluebird peeked out of the curtain and saw that Avenger was standing there, having just entered the building, possibly through the window.

Avenger: "Sorry I'm late, Crow. Bluebird."

Bluebird: "'Bout time you got here! You have no idea what's been going on."

Bluebird exited through the curtain while Leslie peeked through to see who was there.

Leslie: "Is my clinic some kind of vigilante convention?"

She asked, clearly annoyed, prompting Avenger to apologise.

Avenger: "Sorry about this, Doctor Tompkins."

With a huff, she went back inside the curtain to tend to Spoiler.

Avenger: "We better trade notes while we have a moment."

Avenger and Bluebird discussed what happened while they were working separately. Avenger chased The Maniac, Crimson, and Harley Quinn through the city until The Maniac ordered for a building to be set ablaze. After saving the people inside, he followed the smoke from Burnsly Botanical Gardens and dealt with Poison Ivy, Katana, and Deadshot. In the confusion, The Maniac escaped with the case given to him by Austin, Crimson, and Harley Quinn, along with a plant called Uathrum. He came straight here after dropping Ivy back at Arkham Asylum.

Bluebird: "What's Uathrum?"

Avenger: "I don't know. Ivy wouldn't talk after her home was destroyed. But whatever it was…"

Avenger held up a piece of broken plant pot that once contained the Uathrum. The Wayne Enterprises logo on it prominently.

Avenger: "It came from Wayne Enterprises. So this means that Mr. Wayne has some explaining to do."

Behind the curtain, Leslie could hear what they were saying and, upon mention of Bruce, stopped for a second. She tried everything she could to help Alfred raise the boy into the man he was, but somewhere along the line, the only thing he could do to hold onto his sanity was to take matters into his hands. Realising that this was no time for feeling sorry for her own failure, she continued whatever she could to keep Spoiler alive.

Bluebird: "You had an adventure and a half, but wait until you hear this…"

Bluebird explained that Matthew Austin was in the next room after he got hit in the leg with a stray bullet and Quentin Harrison arrived. He revealed who Batwoman was and that it was Renee Montoya who called the police back at Antigen Pharmacy, resulting in the arrest of Bruce Wayne. After that, in Bluebird's words, Quentin "mopped the floor with them". Spoiler was in bad shape following a kick to the neck and even Crow couldn't lay a hand on him.

Avenger: "…"

Avenger was beginning to piece the entire thing together. He had a clear suspicion that whoever Quentin Harrison was, wasn't who he really was. What he now understood was that Spoiler was now in mortal danger.

Avenger: "Can I see Spoiler?"

Bluebird made an awkward smirk.

Bluebird: "You could. But, she's a little… Indecent."

Understanding her meaning, Avenger went slightly red in the face. Crow stared at him with a inquisitive expression underneath her mask. Embarrassment and a tinge of amorous feelings was clear in his body language, but it vanished as quickly as it appeared. Crow couldn't quite understand what she was feeling through Avenger's feelings and she felt somewhat confused over it.

Avenger, although conflicted, walked up to the curtain.

Avenger: "Doctor Tompkins. Do you have anything that can restart her nervous system?"

Leslie spoke from behind the curtain, her voice frantic.

Leslie: "No. And every second that passes, she's passing the point of no return. I need to call the ambulance!"

Bluebird: "If you do that, they'll find out who she is! They'll arrest her!"

Leslie knew that would be the case, but she wasn't about to sacrifice a life to protect what she felt was a silly secret.

Avenger: "Let me try something."

Leslie: "What can you possibly do? Do you have any medical training?"

Avenger: "No. However, I've dealt with nerve strikes before. I think I can help."

Leslie sighed in frustration. She didn't know how Avenger was gonna help, but if he knew what was going on, she wanted to try it. Placing a towel over Spoiler's chest to protect her dignity, she opened the curtain and allowed Avenger inside. He quickly placed his fingers at her neck and felt around slightly, judging the point of contact. Only a trained master of the same martial arts he knew would know how to land such a strike.

Avenger found himself going back through his own memories, years and years ago, back when he trained with his father in their garage.

 _Michael: "Riley. Keep in mind that every nerve in the human body serves a purpose. Striking one can cripple you or heal you. If you know where to touch."_

 _Riley: "Heal? You mean like magic?"_

 _A young six year old Riley asked enthusiastically as his father chuckled._

 _Michael: "No. Not like that."_

 _As if the scene changed on it's head, Riley found himself as the same child, but in a more depressing scenario. His father, Michael Rivers, held him off the ground by his neck. The taste of blood strong on his lips and the gagging reflex that came with the lack of oxygen._

 _Michael: "Like this."_

 _Michael pressed his finger into the centre of Riley's chest. He resisted screaming or crying from the pain as his father would punish him if he showed weakness._

Avenger snapped out of his trip down memory lane which still felt fractured from Jervis Tetch's influence at his father's behest. Two sets of memories. One of hope and one of pain.

Allowing his fingers to drift just above Spoiler's chest, he glided the tip of his thumb and index finger across her skin until he determined the right spot. Gently pressing down, Avenger waited for a few seconds…

Spoiler gasped suddenly for air as though she hadn't taken a breath for hours. She quickly looked around, but Crow immediately held her down to stop her trashing around.

Crow: "Spoiler… Safe."

Spoiler: "Cass?"

Bluebird: "Steph!"

Spoiler: "Harper?"

Avenger stepped back and allowed the three girls to talk after this situation which almost cost Stephanie her life had occurred. Leslie, although relieved, was flabbergasted.

Leslie: "What did you do?"

Avenger: "I pressed one of her nerve points and reset her nervous system that way."

That didn't do anything to alleviate the doctor's curiosity. Only deepen it.

Leslie: "How did you..? That should be medically impossible."

Avenger: "Every nerve in the body serves a purpose. You just have to know where to touch."

Avenger was about to leave when Spoiler sat up, holding the towel to her chest. She had Bluebird explain to her what had happened after she was hit by Quentin and she had Avenger to thank for her life.

Spoiler: "Hey, Ril… Avenger."

Avenger turned back to Spoiler who smiled at him gratefully.

Spoiler: "Thanks."

Avenger smiled back.

Avenger: "Anytime."

He walked outside the curtain and quickly left through the window. Ever since he entered the building, he felt like he was being watched and he had enough of strange occurrences for one night.

Sure enough, a man in a black and blue batsuit was on the opposite building, just watching. He hadn't been injured by Quentin and had no reason to enter the clinic so he remained outside.

Avenger: "So I should thank you for Spoiler getting here so quickly?"

Batwing spun around and was face to face with Avenger who had somehow snuck behind him without his notice. He jumped out of shock.

Batwing: "Woah, man! Did you really have to sneak up on me?"

Avenger: "Are you a friend or foe?"

Batwing pointed to the blue bat symbol on his chest.

Batwing: "Do I look like an enemy? I'm one of the good guys."

Avenger: "Anyone can wear that symbol, but are you really on our side?"

Batwing: "Listen, I know that you're annoyed that some stranger's come out of nowhere, but believe me. I want to take down Grace as much as you do."

Upon mention of Emma Grace, Avenger's look softened slightly.

Avenger: "Mind telling me what Emma Grace has done that caused you to show up suddenly?"

Batwing: "… She's destroying everything."

He muttered those words with hatred in his voice. Whatever he meant by that, Avenger was certain that he had been affected by Emma personally in some way.

Batwing: "I can't tell you the story. Just trust me, okay? I saved your friends, doesn't that make us cool at least?"

It was not much to go on, but Avenger wanted to know that he had an ally that was outside the initial Bat Family. With Bruce, Damian, and Dick in prison, Jason somewhere on his own, not hearing from either Tim or Barbara for a while, more help was appreciated. Especially if what he believed to be happening was true.

Avenger: "Yeah. We're cool for the time being. So what do I call you?"

At that moment, wings emerged from Batwing's back and he outstretched his arms.

Batwing: "Call me Batwing."

Rockets from his feet shot him skyward and, within moments, he was gone.

Avenger: "This whole thing is just getting more and more complicated."

* * *

 **Outside the Iceberg Lounge**

A black SUV pulled up outside of the club, once owned by Oswald Cobblepot, and turned into the side alleyway. Coming to a stop, Crimson leaned his head against the wheel in exhaustion. After almost being caught or killed on three different occasions, he couldn't handle anymore.

Crimson: "What a freaking night…"

Harley: "Ya telling me…"

Harley leaned back in the passengers' seat and sighed. She was one for excitement, but there was just too much excitement in this one night. Her thoughts turned straight to Poison Ivy whom they were forced to leave behind in the burning ruin of the Botanical Gardens after her emotional breakdown, after the Suicide Squad destroyed the greenhouses looking for the Uathrum.

Maniac: "I can't wait to do it again!"

The Maniac, in the back seat, grinned and spoke excitedly, poking his head in the front between Crimson and Harley. Both of them stared at him with half-lidded eyes before Harley whacked the back of her fist into his face.

Maniac: "Ow! What was that for?"

Crimson stared back aggressively at Maniac through his red eyes.

Crimson: "You deserve that one, Rick! I thought I was supposed to be protecting you at a simple exchange! Next minute, we're ambushed by a woman in a bat costume and few cops. Then we're chased by Avenger. Then you set fire to a buil-ding!"

Crimson's eyes almost pop out of his head when he emphasises the word 'building'. The Maniac cowers a little, using the metal case and the Uathrum plant as protection.

Crimson: "Then our helicopter crashes! Some freaking pyromaniac, a gun-toting assassin, and a samurai, almost kill us! Someone's head explodes! Ivy is most likely in Arkham Asylum by now…"

Crimson glances at Harley apologetically before turning back to The Maniac.

Crimson: "Rick, tell me. Why do you have uranium? What are you going to do with it?"

The Maniac moved the case and the plant out of the way and stared at Crimson uncertainly. Unsure if he should say something. Taking a deep sigh, he nodded…

Maniac: "Alright. I guess you earned it. Me and Emma are planning to build a bomb."

He answered with a smile. Crimson and Harley stared at each other as though they couldn't believe what they were hearing.

Crimson & Harley: "A f*%£ing nuke?!"

Exclaiming, Crimson and Harley stared at The Maniac for confirmation.

Maniac: "Yeah, we were asked by our third partner to build a nuclear weapon. So I gave a call to my friend, Matthew, to hook me up with some enriched, sweet uranium."

Crimson shouldn't have been surprised. But he was. Someone on the level of insanity that Rick was at, with a nuke in his back pocket was surreal.

Crimson: "What exactly are you gonna use that for?"

Maniac shrugged his shoulders.

Maniac: "Who knows? It's for someone else anyway… Or is it another person? I don't know… Hehe!"

He puts a finger on his chin and thinks for a second, but starts to break into laughter. Harley grimaces and reached her hands back toward The Maniac and pulls him close.

Harley: "Stop acting like him! It's driving me crazy!"

Maniac: "Acting? Like who?"

Harley tightened her hold on him, glaring back at him with more fervour.

Harley: "Like Joker! You act like him, talk like him. I don't care if you killed him or not, but let him die! Stop acting like him before you can't go back to being who you are!"

At the end of Harley's sentence, The Maniac made a sour expression and forcibly removed her hands from his collar. He seized her by the head and put his mouth to her ear.

Maniac: "If only you knew what he did to me…"

He whispered into her ear. Crimson pushed Maniac's head back towards the back away from Harley before getting out of the SUV and opening the back door.

Crimson: "I think I'm done for the night. Now get out."

Crimson was forceful in his tone, but that only resulted in a group of armed men that had came out of the side exit of the Iceberg Lounge to put a gun to his head. He slowly backed away from the car and allowed the Maniac to jump out like a kid who just came back from the toy store. He motioned for the men to put down the guns and he clicked his fingers, resulting in a girl in a risqué bunny costume to come out and present Crimson with a briefcase.

Maniac: "That should be what I owe you for the night's work. If you want, I can put you up for the night since your current living place is ashes."

Crimson glanced at Harley who shook her head.

Crimson: "I'm gonna say no, Rick. I've had enough excitement for one night."

The Maniac didn't react with a facial expression, but by the tone of his voice, he seemed a little upset.

Maniac: "If that's what you want. You can keep the car, given that I made you do quite a lot this evening. Just remember that I'll always have work for you."

Crimson: "I'll keep that in mind."

Crimson reentered the SUV and got behind the wheel. He quickly backed out of the alleyway and sped off down the road, as far away from the Iceberg Lounge as he could in a short time.

Harley: "Crimsie?"

Crimson: "Yeah?"

Harley: "What do we do now?"

Crimson honestly didn't know. Wanted by the police, hunted by the superheroes, and nowhere else to go.

Crimson: "I'm sorry, Harley."

Harley: "'Bout what?"

Crimson: "Ivy. I know she didn't like me and I wasn't too keen on her. But, she was your friend and I should have done something to help her."

Harley: "It ain't yer fault, Norman. Pammie gets so emotionally attached to her plants and she knew that I love you, she shouldn't have tried to kill you, especially when you tried to save her life. Even if ya had to negotiate with Rick freakin' Troy to do it."

Crimson stopped the car abruptly.

Harley: "Why'd we stop?"

Crimson stepped out of the car and walked over to a nearby building and leaned forward on it with his head buried in his arms. Harley got out of the car and walked over to him.

Harley: "What's going on?"

Crimson sighed deeply. He had to admit, at this point, everything he touched turns to ashes. His family, his girlfriend, his life, the lives of others. He felt like his road of vengeance against Roman Sionis set everything that was happening in motion. If not for him, Rick Troy may have never killed The Joker and became The Maniac. He wouldn't have the ability to turn Gotham into a smouldering wasteland with a nuclear weapon.

Crimson: "Harley. Just take the car and go."

Harley: "What'a ya talking about, Crimsie?!"

Harley grabbed Crimson's hand and spun him around to face her. She looked at him unamused in the slightest.

Harley: "Don't start this depressed nonsense! I know what you're thinking. 'Oh, everything's my fault so I gotta ditch Harley before she gets hurt too.' Am I on the mark?"

Crimson: "Look, Harleen. We have nowhere to go, we're wanted criminals, and ever since I entered your life, you've had one bad experience after another."

Harley placed her hands on her hips and leaned forward, getting up close to Crimson.

Harley: "Is that so? I seemed to wake up every morning feeling satisfied."

Crimson sighed again and rubbed his forehead.

Crimson: "Not that sort of bad experience. Me enjoying your ass and me causing you to be damn near tortured by Joker are two separate things."

Harley: "One: I'm glad you enjoy my ass. I have a lotta pride in it. And two: I already forgave you for that. So stop bringing it up."

Harley pointed her finger into Crimson's chest.

Harley: "Crimson… Norman, I know you blame yourself for what happened to your family. I know you're blaming yourself for what's happening now, but you aren't responsible for any of this. Not Ivy, not Troy, not anything. I want ya to understand that, cause I'm not letting ya go. I'm choosing to stay by you, no matter what."

Crimson chuckled slightly.

Crimson: "Is this a proposal, Harley?"

Harley punched Crimson in the arm.

Harley: "Don't get ahead of yourself. I love you, but I'm not tied down to anyone. Not anymore. But, I want you with me and me with you, okay?"

Crimson smiled somewhat. He didn't like getting sappy or anything like that. He wasn't a romantic, but he couldn't bring himself to let Harley go either. He quickly pulled her into an embrace.

Crimson: "Alright, stop with the emotional talk. I'll stay."

Harley: "Geez, Crimsie. You're supposed to tell a girl that you love her in this situation."

Crimson: "I love you."

Harley: "Too late on the execution, but I'll let it slide."

The moment between Crimson and Harley seemed to last for a while when, in reality, lasted only seconds, before the sound of a helicopter could be heard overhead. A black helicopter hovered above, causing both Crimson and Harley to run towards the SUV, but the sound of impacting metal hitting the top of the car roof told both of them that the people in the helicopter had silenced firearms.

Crimson: "Well, this escalated quickly."

Crimson said with a groan as he looked up toward the helicopter and the cargo door opened. Looking down on them was a ebony, portly woman that exuded authority.

Harley recognised her straight away and her mouth went agape.

Harley: "Aw crap…"

* * *

 **Arkham Asylum**

Bruce Wayne, after Catwoman left, stood at the glass that locked him inside his cell. He could do nothing but stare outside and wait for morning. However, while he was in here, awaiting the wheels of justice to turn, Gotham was transforming for the worst. He could feel it.

?: "Haha…"

A familiar laughter echoed through the corridor that Bruce's cell was in, followed by the sound of something or someone being dragged across the floor.

Bruce: "Joker!"

Pressing himself against the glass, Bruce could see the man in question. Same green hair, same sick grin, same pasty white skin. Dressed in an orange Asylum jumpsuit, Joker's grin grew wider as he laid his sadistic eyes upon his prey.

Joker: "Having a good Arkham Asylum evening, Bats? I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, though it's a shame you can't join the family."

Bruce: "How are you still alive?! No, you can't be. You were killed, shot dead with eight bullets."

Joker felt his face, his neck, and chest.

Joker: "Sorry to disappoint you, Batman, but I'm very much alive. Can't say the same for your Robin, though."

Looking behind Joker laid a young man that he recognised quite well.

Bruce: "Dick!"

Bruce cried out as Dick Grayson with a bloodied face and groaning in anguish was being dragged by an arm by The Joker.

Joker: "Since you can't come out to play, I decided to find someone else. I'm not really a fan of your Robins, except the one I beat to death… What is his name? The one who became Red Hood… Copyright infringement, am I right?"

So far, all the information that Joker had is only something The real Joker would know. Only Joker knows that the Robin he once beat to death became Red Hood.

Joker: "Well, I suppose it's of no importance. I'll be on my way."

Joker began dragging Dick across the floor, leaving behind a trail of blood behind him.

Bruce: "Joker, wait! Joker!"

Bruce tried to punch his way through the glass, but he couldn't even make a dent in it. All he could do is watch helplessly as Dick was dragged away by a laughing Joker.

 **Chapter 10 End.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Trial of the Century

**Chapter 11: The Trial of the Century**

 **The Next Day: Rivers Attorney at Law**

The very next day at 4:50 in the morning, Riley was in his office, going over his notes like a man possessed. The reason being was because today wasn't an ordinary day. It was a day that could decide Gotham's very future for years to come.

The trial of Bruce Wayne.

With all the events that had happened the night before, Riley had almost forgotten how important today was. Matthew Austin talked last night after Bullock threatened to throw him through a window. Ever since his trial, Austin had been working on Mid-River Island which houses a nuclear plant which he had been stealing uranium from and giving it to The Maniac. Apparently, both Rick Troy and Matthew Austin are friends, so he was able to contact and force him to play along. Bullock, Montoya, and Sawyer all took Austin and are in hiding, as they have an All-Points Bulletin out on them, but they should be able to keep contact with them by calling Stephanie's phone which has been encrypted thanks to Harper Row and Tim Drake.

So far, the important question hasn't been answered: what is The Maniac going to do with all that uranium? The easy and most obvious answer would have to be a nuke. With Wayne Enterprises' resources and enough uranium, it would be easy for Emma Grace to build something like that… That may be why Bane joined up with Maniac and Grace; for the payment of a nuclear weapon.

And that meant finding the nuke was paramount.

But for now, he has to keep Bruce Wayne from being convicted.

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

An impatient knock at his office door snapped Riley out of his thoughts. Instantly, he felt his guard raise as he was certain that he closed the firm for today, considering that an important trial was taking place. Even if it wasn't, who would come this early in the morning? He began to wonder if it was the police, that Commissioner Harrison had discovered his identity and came to arrest him, if it was, fighting his way out may have to be an option.

He opened the door, expecting a gun to be pointed at his head, but he wasn't staring down the barrel of a gun. It was a woman with short black hair and eyes, dressed in a short black jacket, blouse, and tight trousers.

Selina: "Hey, young man, are you Riley Rivers?"

Riley knew who she was. Selina Kyle AKA Catwoman. A known thief that has often associated with Batman. Considering that Batman had Catwoman inside the Batcave's medical bay following her being injected with Black Sky during the Blind Justice events, indicated that there was a bond between the two.

Riley: "That is me. Who may you be, Ms?"

Selina: "Kyle. Selina Kyle."

Riley: "Ms Kyle. I'm sorry to inform you that the firm is closed for today, I won't be available for legal counsel."

Selina: "Oh, I'm not in need of legal advice. Your client sent me."

Selina pulled two envelopes from her pocket. One being directly addressed to him and another with the bat symbol on it. Riley's expression was one of shock, but not genuine shock. After all, Avenger may know who Batman is, but Riley Rivers doesn't.

Riley: "Mr Wayne gave these to you? How?"

Selina: "He's a resourceful man and I have some talents of my own. He asked me to give these to you."

Riley took the envelopes cautiously and held up the one with a bat symbol.

Riley: "What does this mean?"

Selina raised an eyebrow and made a knowing smile.

Selina: "I think you know what that means, Mr Rivers. He said that you shouldn't open that one until the time is right."

Riley: "What time?"

Selina: "Hopefully we'll never find out. But, open that one now."

Riley looked at the envelope addressed to him and opened it and pulled out the letter inside. Taking a careful read of it, he recited it in his head.

 _Rivers._

 _I know that tomorrow is my trial and you're focused on my defence, but we have another problem that we need to check out. Come to Arkham Asylum at 6:00 and I will meet you with Dick and another trusted individual. Follow the dark._

The letter ended there. Follow the dark? And who was this trusted individual?

Selina: "Well, my work here is done. Take care of yourself, Rivers. And make sure you help Bruce as best as you can. He's given so much to this city and deserves more than this."

Selina spoke out of genuine concern. Personally, Riley felt that anyone willing to break the law for personal gain deserved to be imprisoned and told himself that while Catwoman will get what's coming to her, today she did deserve a pass.

Riley: "I will try my best, Ms Kyle. Have a good day."

Selina left the firm. It was currently 5:34 in the morning, he had to get to Arkham Asylum soon and see what this was all about.

* * *

 **Arkham Asylum**

Arriving at the Asylum on his bike and parking it nearby, Riley noticed that while the sun was rising over Gotham City, there was still a darkness about the Asylum. The place just felt like evil given physical form. And then he noticed it.

Riley: "Follow the dark."

One side of the Asylum was darker than the other, maybe because the sun was rising on one side, but Riley deduced that he was supposed to go around the darker side of the building. Carefully making his way through the damp shrubbery that existed in the Asylum's front garden, Riley made his way to the dark side of Arkham. Once he got to the building, he walked slowly next to the wall and eventually stopped where a symbol of a Bat was.

Riley: "What are you up to, Wayne?"

As though it was voice activated, the bat glowed yellow and the small section of the wall opened in the shape of a rectangle, like a door.

Riley: "A secret entrance into the Asylum?"

Cautiously, Riley walked in through the door which led him to a small storage cupboard for guard uniforms and hats. Once he was through, the door closed behind him and seemed to camouflage itself with the wall as though a doorway never existed.

Riley: "Should have known that Mr Wayne had secret entrances built in an Asylum that his company practically owns…"

Riley spoke to himself as he went towards the door that led out of the storage cupboard and into the corridors of the Asylum.

Cash: "Mr Rivers. I was asked to come get you."

Out, alone in the corridors, was Aaron Cash, the head of the Arkham guard.

Riley: "Mr Cash, you're the trusted individual Mr Wayne mentioned? May I ask why we're here?"

Cash: "Bruce insisted that you come with us. Something important and that he needed an extra pair of eyes."

Cash led Riley through the halls of Arkham. He explained that the night staff of Arkham are preparing to leave and don't usually patrol unless accompanied by Cash or Dr. Arkham. This allowed them a moment to speak privately.

Cash: "He asked for access to the morgue and I don't have a reason to say no."

Riley: "Other than the fact that his trial is today? If he's caught like this, both you and him are in trouble, you know? I expected a little bit more professionalism from you of all people, Mr Cash."

Cash turned on Riley, towering over him with a foul look.

Cash: "Listen here, kid. That man, Bruce Wayne, even if he isn't Batman, has done more for this city than you or I will ever do. If he is Batman, then maybe it's time we started paying him back for the blood he's paid for us."

Riley thought to himself that Cash didn't know anything other than what he wanted to see. Cash was the type of man that respected the rules, but wasn't above breaking them for the greater good, but in a more naïve way. He didn't respond to Cash as he felt that nothing he said would have made a difference, so he waited until the guard was sure that he had 'talked sense' into him and led on down the corridors. It wasn't long that the silent journey through the Asylum lasted.

Bruce: "Just on time, Rivers."

They had arrived at Bruce Wayne's cell who stood in front of the glass, waiting for his cell door to be unlocked.

Cash: "I hope you know what you're doing."

Riley: "I hope so too."

Riley folded his arms as Bruce was let out of his cell by Cash and the guard led the two of them towards the morgue. Once he'd let them in, he allowed both of them to enter while he stood outside.

When he was sure that Cash was out of earshot, Riley spoke.

Riley: "Your letter said that Richard would be joining us."

Bruce: "He won't be."

Bruce stated solemnly, keeping his eyes fixed on the inside of the room filled with death. Cold chambers where bodies were kept were arranged all over the walls and bodies covered over with white sheets were on metal tables with name tags on their feet.

Riley: "Explain to me what's going on, Wayne. This is a big risk. If we're discovered here, do you know how much it will set my defence back?"

Bruce turned his head towards Riley and scowled at him.

Bruce: "That's not important right now. What is important is where Joker is."

Riley's eyes turned bemused.

Riley: "Where Joker is? Okay, what's going on?"

Bruce: "You told me that Joker was dead, but he isn't, Rivers. He's alive."

Riley: "That's not possible. I saw Rick kill him."

Bruce: "Then explain to me why he almost had me killed once before. Explain to me why Dick was taken by him last night. I told Cash, Dr. Arkham, and every guard I could see and they laugh and doubt. Not even the inmates are speaking about it, but I can tell that they're all too afraid.."

Riley couldn't believe what he was hearing. The Joker, not only alive, but somewhere inside the Asylum? It was though a ghost had returned to finish something he couldn't while alive.

Riley: "So why are we here?"

Bruce: "I have to prove that it is him. If the body isn't here, then there is no doubt that it's him."

Riley: "Have you considered the possibility that it could be someone else? Jane Doe? Clayface?"

Bruce: "I'd already considered those options, but both are placed under close watch. There's no way either of them can be an option here. There's also the knowledge of when…"

Bruce paused for a moment, struggling to find the words. The topic of Jason Todd's death was difficult as he regarded it as his greatest failure, even though Jason was alive now, it still haunted him as it could happen easily to any of those he had trained and grown to care for.

Riley: "Keep in mind, Mr Wayne, that anything that 'Joker' knows could have come from someone else."

Bruce: "Meaning?"

Riley: "Emma Grace tortured Doctor Thomas Elliot into revealing your secrets if you remember. What if whoever is masquerading as Joker could have been asked to by Grace?"

The possibility of that happening coursed it's way through Bruce's mind. The part of him that inhabited Batman was trying to pick it apart to explain why it was impossible, that he knew that faking his death was just something that Joker would do.

Bruce: "How do you know that for sure? You don't know him like I do. This is something that he would do to get to me. Send me a message."

Riley: "What message would that be?"

Bruce: "That's what we're here to find out."

Not wasting time, the ex-billionaire began to search each cold chamber, looking for a body with the Joker's name tag. Riley also began to search. He didn't believe that Joker was alive, but if there was a chance he was, now was the opportunity to prove or disprove it.

It didn't take long for Bruce to find the cold chamber with a name tag attached to the table inside that read 'John Doe', which Joker was referred to as his real name was never discovered. He quickly pulled out the table and Riley joined him, keeping his distance. Something just didn't feel right about this entire situation…

Pulling back the sheet, Bruce was met with the ever frozen grin of the body that laid motionless before him. His naked chest riddled with nine different holes where bullets had penetrated. His skin, a sick, pasty white.

Bruce: "No… It can't be."

Bruce muttered in disbelief. His hands began to feel over The Joker's corpse, as if trying to find a pulse. Anything that would have proven that Joker was alive. Maybe this was just a fake body, if only he could run some tests, perform a dissection, take a blood sample… Riley went over to the body, taking out a spare glove that he had and put it on, and held the body's lifeless wrist. After a few moments, he stared at Bruce who began to become desperately obsessive.

Riley: "Wayne!"

Riley pushed Bruce away from The Joker's corpse. He looked back aggressively.

Bruce: "What are you doing? Get out of my way."

Riley: "No. You're wasting your time. That is Joker's body and he is dead."

Bruce: "It may be a fake, a black sky clone, a machine…"

Riley: "Are you listening to yourself? Have you really become so deluded that you can't see past your own nose? I just felt the wrist of that man there and I've fought The Joker before, I can tell that this is the same man as the one I saw shot dead."

Bruce looked disbelievingly at Riley.

Bruce: "Is this another technique that you learnt from Assassin? Telling the difference between fakes and the real thing? Why couldn't you do that when Winston Grace unleashed clones of Hush all over the city?"

Riley: "I don't need to explain that to you. You know why."

Riley hadn't met either Thomas Elliot or Winston Grace in person prior to the Blind Justice event, let alone touched them, therefore he couldn't tell the difference.

Riley: "The Joker is dead. You're chasing a ghost."

Bruce: "Tell that to Dick."

Riley: "If he was dead, Mr Wayne, he would have been killed in front of you. He must have been taken somewhere and, I promise you, that we will find him. For now, you need to go back to your cell before it's discovered that you're gone."

Bruce: "Is that what's important to you, Rivers?! Your career? You told everyone that you wanted to do good things for this city, yet you're just like every other lawyer, wanting to make his big shot at fame."

Riley glowered, his body tensing. He rushed forward, seizing Bruce by his jumpsuit's collar and shoving him against the cold wall of the Asylum morgue.

Riley: "Now listen to me now and listen well, Bruce: I made the decision to defend you in a court of law. I decided to betray the code I established for myself to defend those I believed were innocent, not for you because you're not innocent, I couldn't care less if you're locked in Arkham Asylum for your entire life, but for this city and those who actually do care about you. Believe it or not, I do respect those people that you've roped into fighting a war that YOU decided to wage. I respect the ones I've roped into fighting this war too. I'm doing this for them, not fame or glory or money, especially since you're not even paying me so don't ever tell me that I'm all about that again. I'm doing this so I can save Richard and Mr Pennyworth from suffering for your mistakes."

Bruce's expression dropped from anger to shock.

Bruce: "Alfred?"

Riley: "You don't know? Mr Pennyworth was arrested the other day."

Riley released Bruce from his grasp and the ex-billionaire felt himself fall against the wall. Not just him, but his loved ones were being affected, and now, Alfred…

Riley: "That's why we have to go along with this trial, Mr Wayne. If you're proven guilty, then it won't affect just you, everyone that is even associated with you: Richard, Mr Pennyworth, Damian, Tim, Katherine Kane… All of them will be brought down with you. If that happens, nothing will stop Emma Grace from owning this city with whatever she has planned."

Riley pulled something from his suit pocket that was wrapped in plastic. Unwrapping it, he showed the piece of plant pot that was inside to Bruce.

Riley: "What is Uathrum?"

Bruce stared at the plant pot in horror, realising that Emma Grace must have forced Lucius to reveal the secret R&D area that existed below his office in Wayne Tower.

Bruce: "The Ray Sphere…"

Riley showed that he didn't understand, so Bruce explained. The Ray Sphere was a sphere of energy designed to provide a clean energy source for Gotham, however, it had barely passed the experimental stage though it showed a lot of promise. It was created using the naturally occurring uranium molecules that were produced by the Uathrum plant which was the only plant in existence to do so. The Ray Sphere could be hooked to any power source and then power it more efficiently without danger.

Riley: "But there is a danger, is there?"

Bruce: "Lucius mentioned that if enough uranium was added, the energy inside the Ray Sphere could become imbalanced which could cause it to overload, and if that happens…"

Riley: "Boom."

Bruce nodded.

Riley: "Well, my brother currently has both the plant and enough uranium for a nuclear weapon, thanks to Matthew Austin. Therefore, whatever is about to happen, it's going to be dangerous for everyone, not just Gotham."

Bruce: "Rivers… We have to stop them before Gotham pays the price."

Riley shook his head and pointed at himself with his thumb.

Riley: "I and whoever is left will stop him. You can't afford to take the risk of leaving or Mr Pennyworth, Damian, and Richard will find themselves in prison for the rest of their lives. I can handle this."

Bruce: "No, you can't. You're better off calling the Justice League."

Riley: "And setting the whole city into panic? Bringing them into this may be worse than the problem. The city has to know, Mr Wayne, that they can survive without Batman. Batman is dead. He won't ever resurface even if the jury finds him innocent. No one will trust Bruce Wayne or Batman again."

Now that it had been put into the world that Bruce Wayne and Batman are the same person, the mystique that made Batman such a fearsome force has been effectively diminished. Now he was just a man behind a mask.

Bruce: "Then why help?"

Riley: "I told you. It's more than just about you. I want to make sure that the others don't pay for your mistakes. Besides, if you're still around, once Grace is exposed for the fraud she is, someone has to take over Wayne Enterprises. It's your family's company, are you really not thinking about that?"

Bruce: "Then what? If Batman is gone, how do you suggest Bruce Wayne can help?"

Riley: "By doing what he should have done in the first place. Give power back to those that need it. How many police officers could have used your advance Kevlar? How many criminals could have been captured with a fleet of Batmobiles? Would the city even need vigilantes if the right people could fight back?"

Bruce realised what Riley wanted from him for his service in defending him.

Bruce: "You want me to give the police all of that? When people like Quentin Harrison are in charge?"

Riley: "The GCPD has dealt with corruption before, it will be cleared again. After that, you will give the right person the tools they need to save this city. Be that James Gordon or someone else."

Bruce didn't respond. There was nothing to say. For so many years now, Batman had been operating in ways that nobody could or even should. Maybe now, there was a way for Batman to finally leave a legacy that will protect the city even after he is gone.

* * *

 **Mayor's office**

Inside the Mayor's office at City Hall, Mayor Sebastian Hady was working on various documents that a person in his position needed to look at and sign. Emailing people that he needed to contact, or calling those he needed to speak to. However, no matter what he did, he did it with the colour drained from his face. Sweat trickled down his face as he looked around nervously. He looked as though he hadn't left the office for days as he hadn't shaved or bathed.

Meanwhile just outside the office, James Gordon walked towards the door wearing his signature brown coat. The assistant did try to stop him, to no avail, as Gordon just walked towards the door and opened it forcefully.

Gordon: "Hady!"

Almost jumping out of his seat, Mayor Hady recomposed himself and wiped the sweat from his brow.

Hady: "Gordon? Why are you here?! Why does my assistant always let people who aren't wanted through?!"

Gordon went over to Hady, leaning himself onto the desk with his hands, and staring into his eyes.

Gordon: "You stink, Hady. Haven't you heard of a bath?"

Hady scowled at Gordon.

Hady: "Unlike some of us, someone has to keep this city running."

Hady retorted.

Gordon: "Cut the nonsense out, Hady! You forced me to step down from Commissioner so Quentin could take charge, and yet, why has he been so focused on vigilantes rather than what's really going on?"

Hady made a confused and irritated expression.

Hady: "What business is it of yours, Gordon? You don't work for the GCPD anymore, you're retired. Quentin did what you couldn't, and that was arresting The Batman. Crime has been down at a record-setting low. What could possibly be 'really going on'?"

Gordon leaned forward a little closer to Mayor Hady.

Gordon: "What about the fact that a known criminal like Emma Grace who almost killed three people and has known ties to criminal organisations in charge of one of the most powerful businesses in the world today? She shouldn't have been allowed to do that!"

Hady's eyes darted left then right and back to Gordon, his hands travelled around the draws of his desk, looking for something. Gordon, being a seasoned detective, could tell what he was doing.

Barbara: "Dad, careful. He could be triggering a silent alarm."

In his ear, Barbara Gordon was communicating with her father through an ear piece and watching through a camera that had been covertly built into the lenses of his glasses.

Hady: "You're out of line, Gordon! You storm into my office and tell me that the Commissioner, who had done much more than you ever did, isn't focused on the bigger picture? Maybe I should remind you that after Bruce Wayne was arrested, we haven't seen no hide nor hair of that costumed freak show and, later today, when he gets the sentencing that he deserves, Gotham will experience a golden age. No crime and no Batman…"

While he was talking, Hady was frantically writing on a sheet of paper that he dragged out of the draws in his desk. His voice sounded like he was outraged with Gordon, but his posture made it seem like he was performing… Acting.

He quickly shoved the paper to Gordon and it read: _'The entire building is bugged! Rick Troy is threatening me, if I leave the office, he'll kill me! He told me that I had to endorse Emma Grace's takeover of Wayne Enterprises, but I don't know how he managed to get his hands on the criminal record.'_

Barbara read the message through her father's eyes. From what she could tell, The Maniac was tasked by Emma Grace into threatening the Mayor into endorsing her while Quentin Harrison, using his position as Commissioner, got rid of the criminal record. It fit together too well for it. It had to be the truth.

Hady: "So don't come in here and waste my time on the trivial matters of an old man's concerns. The city is in the best shape its been in since I took over."

Hady had scribbled the word 'HELP!' onto the piece of paper. Gordon took the paper and stuffed it quietly into his pocket in case the bugs picked the noise up.

The door behind Gordon then opened and two men in suits stepped in.

Hady made a forced smile as they came in and stood in a dangerous manner on both sides of Gordon.

Hady: "G-Good. Security, t-take him away!"

In the car, Barbara watched on her laptop monitor as Gordon was being escorted out and, by the look of the men taking him away, that's not all they're going to do. Grabbing a spare scarf out of the glove compartment, she wrapped it around her head to hide her face.

Meanwhile, one of the men were screwing on a silencer onto the muzzle of a gun.

Gordon: "I didn't know that security doubled as hitmen."

Gordon growled as he was forced against a wall by the unarmed man and the one with the gun pressed it into his head.

Thug: "Times have changed, Mr Gordon. We all have to change with them, and the times have passed you by."

Barbara: "Not yet!"

Before the thug could pull the trigger, Barbara, whose face was covered by the scarf, jumped and delivered a flying knee to the side of the gun-toting thug. As she beat down the thug, Gordon broke free of the one restraining him and began to beat him down as well.

When both were down for the count, Gordon looked over to his daughter in disguise, impressed with her expert work in taking down the thug with the gun.

Gordon: "I guess he trained you well, didn't he?"

Barbara nodded, her scarf hid it, but she was smiling wide underneath. The look of respect she gained from her dad felt like a relief for her. She was worried that working with her dad might be difficult since he knows she's Batgirl, but so far, it's going great.

Quickly retreating to the car, Gordon drove away from City Hall. With the coast clear, Barbara removed the scarf.

Barbara: "So Mayor Hill is being threatened and City Hall has been bugged. They won't let him even leave."

Gordon: "If we can get him out of there, then he can be a witness against Rick Troy. But, Quentin, I'm sure, is in bed with Troy and his organisation. We need to deal with him so that the GCPD can restore order."

Barbara remembered that she had checked every database for a mention of Quentin Harrison, but he found barely anything past twenty years ago.

Barbara: "We don't even know who he is. It's gonna be tough to prove that he's with a criminal organisation without any backstory or anything like that."

Gordon made a sharp turn on the road, heading towards the Gotham limits.

Gordon: "Get ready for a long ride, Barbara. We're heading to Chicago."

Barbara stared incredulously at her father.

Barbara: "That's a thirteen hour trip!"

Gordon: "So if I drive through the night, we should get there and back by tomorrow afternoon."

Barbara sighed. If she was gonna be on the road that long, she had to know that things were gonna be taken care of in Gotham while they were gone. So she sent a message to someone that was still in Gotham that could take care of Mayor Hady and keep an eye out for the League of Assassins.

And so the journey to Chicago for the Gordons began…

* * *

 **Courthouse**

It was finally time for what Gotham Gazette had billed: the trial of the century.

The people of Gotham City vs. Bruce Wayne.

Bruce had taken his position at the defendants table joined by Riley Rivers, who had vowed to defend him in this trial. The ramifications of this trial could affect Gotham for years to come and everyone's watchful eyes were on the courthouse. The press had been kept outside while twelve private citizens were sitting in the jurors' box. Kieran Troy was sitting at the prosecution table staring at Riley, as though he was sorry for what was about to happen.

Bruce's mind, on the other hand, was anywhere but the trial. The Joker, who he was convinced still live despite seeing the dead body, had infected his mind with paranoia. The thoughts of losing Dick just like he lost Jason haunted him.

Riley was trying to focus on the trial. In order to save the Bat Family from this current crisis, getting Bruce Wayne released was a top priority. However, the fact that his brother could have been building a nuke and Emma Grace has a Weapon of Mass Destruction in the Ray Sphere, worried him to no end. Quentin Harrison… Riley prayed to God that he wasn't who he thought he was.

Bailiff: "Order! All rise for Judge Hanson."

The bailiff called the court to order as everyone rose from their seats, awaiting Judge Hanson… Who walked in was a man dressed in Judge robes and a wig. His face was covered up with black cloth. Whoever this was, it wasn't Judge Hanson, a fact which everyone realised straight away.

Bailiff: "Who are you?!"

The bailiff tried to pull out his gun, but the Judge pulled out a sword from under his robes and, with a single swing, caused the arm to fly away along with the gun… And the arm landed in the Judge's hand.

Bailiff: "AAAAHHHHHHH!"

The bailiff gripped the stump of what used to be his arm and screamed in agony, staring with horror and pain etched into his expression. Red fluid spurted from the incomplete limb as the bailiff fell to his knees, the loss of blood making his body go numb.

Riley: "Oh no!"

Riley quickly ran forward to the man's aid and, ripping off a sleeve from his blazer, wrapped it around the limb as tight as he could to prevent further blood loss, but that was only going to delay death, he needed medical attention. Hearing the screams, the guard outside burst into the court with journalists following, one of them having a live feed, so those watching TV could see what was going on.

Guard: "Who the hell are you?!"

Raising the amputated arm in one hand and the bloody sword in the other, the Judge spoke to the frightened audience.

Judge: "This man has disrupted the court!"

He pointed to the fallen guard who had lost colour in his face.

Judge: "You have been cited for contempt. Now that the interruption has been dealt with…"

The Judge stepped up to the judge's chair and sat down, throwing the amputated arm into the floor in front of the people.

Judge: "I will have order!"

He banged the gavel, shouting at the people who were frozen to the spot.

Judge: "As Hanson has substantial prejudice against the defence, I have taken the liberty of eliminating any trace of corruption in this court. As of now, I will be presiding over this case."

Riley: "He killed him."

Riley murmured under his breath, correctly assuming that this man, the Judge, murdered Hanson.

Realising that the gun was on the ground and reachable, Kieran Troy ran for it and picked up the gun. The guard also had his gun pointed at the Judge and slowly approached.

Guard: "Get away from there! Drop the sword and step down here!"

Kieran: "Y-Yeah, what he said!"

Instead of complying, the Judge places a trigger onto the table. The trigger had a wire that was hooked to his wrist.

Judge: "The price for further disobedience will be severe if you don't lower your weapons. The device you see is attached to explosives that have been placed all over the courthouse. If anyone tries to disrupt the trial, I will cite all for contempt! The sentence: a fiery and explosive death for all!"

Everyone in the room except Riley and Bruce began to panic. Right now, they were being told that explosives are all around the building they are in. If anyone tries to rescue them or makes the Judge angry, he may blow the entire structure to kingdom come.

Kerry and Charlotte, who were watching the TV from the former's home, realised that their son and father respectively were in danger. Charlotte quickly jumped into her mother's arms.

Charlotte: "Mommy… Is Riley and Daddy gonna be okay?"

Charlotte looked scared, so to comfort her, Kerry hugged her tightly, nuzzling the child's face into her bosom.

Kerry: "It's gonna be okay."

Kerry herself wasn't sure. She saw that Riley was sitting next to a mortally wounded man without fear in his eyes, just conviction, and it surprised her. She expected him to be scared in this situation, like Kieran was.

From their schools and college, Harper, Cullen, Stephanie, and Cassandra were watching the TV that was brought in by teachers to see coverage of this historic trial. All of them realised that people were in danger, but they couldn't just leave school to help.

Even Sawyer, Montoya, and Bullock were watching from wherever they were hiding to see what was going on, but there was a APB out of them. If they left to help, they'd be arrested before they could do anything.

Riley: "What do you want?"

Riley was first to speak to the Judge.

Judge: "I'm a judge, Mr Rivers. I know you represent the defendant, Bruce Wayne, and Kieran Troy represents the people in this case. I wish for the case to commence and then I will pass judgement."

Riley and Kieran glanced at each other. They may not get along right now, but both were thinking the same thing. They had no choice but to go along with the Judge's demands until something could be done.

Riley: "Your honor. May I make a request?"

Riley spoke calmly. The last thing he wanted was to say the wrong thing and get them all killed.

Judge: "You may, Mr Rivers."

Riley pointed to the guard at his feet. He was close to passing out and a pool of blood had gathered around him.

Riley: "This man needs urgent medical attention. Please let him leave and we can commence."

The Judge stared down at the armless man and back to Riley. He pointed at the second guard in the room with the gavel.

Judge: "You there. Take this filth out of my courtroom."

The guard tentatively nodded and slowly came over to pick up the bailiff and escort him out of the courthouse. With that done, Riley took a seat next to Bruce.

Bruce: "That trigger is connected to his heartbeat. If it stops, then the building will explode."

Riley: "I gathered. We just have to delay him until we can get an opening."

Riley and Bruce whispered to each other as the former glanced at the press behind him. If the whole city was watching, then keeping his identity as Avenger secret and stopping the Judge from blowing the courthouse sky high will be tricky.

Judge: "Kieran Troy, bring your weapon over to me."

Kieran still had the gun in his hand from the bailiff who had been mutilated. His grip tightened on it as he didn't want to surrender the only protection he had. In response to his hesitation, The Judge pressed the trigger.

Bruce: "Nooo!"

 _BOOM!_

An explosion from underneath the court rocked the building. People fell down to the ground in response to the quaking under their feet, screaming from those afraid to die was drowned out by the explosion that occurred in the basement where prisoners were held that awaited trial. They were all killed instantly by the Judge's bomb.

When the shaking stopped, Riley helped Bruce, who had fallen, back to his feet. Journalists and those in attendance slowly stood up, but were to afraid to do anything else.

Judge: "Now you know that I do not jest, Mr Troy. Hand over your gun."

Judge said deeply. Everyone in the room stared at Kieran who gulped heavily. He was the reason that that last bomb exploded and those who died in the basement cells were all on his head. He failed his son who became insane and now, he was failing others too.

He reluctantly relinquished the gun to the Judge.

Judge: "Good. Now, councillors. Your opening statements in the case of the people of Gotham City vs. Bruce Wayne."

Riley: "Wait! What about the witnesses?! Were they downstairs?!"

Riley asked the Judge desperately. The sound of his voice caused Bruce to break his silence.

Bruce: "Who was down there, Rivers?"

Riley didn't respond.

Bruce: "Rivers!"

Bruce yelled at Riley and, turning away, he finally responded.

Riley: "Mr Pennyworth. I had sent the police a subpoena for him to be here."

Bruce's expression dropped and he got out of his chair, shoving it aside and ran for the door.

Bruce: "Alfred!"

Crying out for his father figure, butler, and long-time friend, Bruce raced to the door.

 _BLAM!_

The Judge shot the gun that Troy had given him towards the door that Bruce was running towards, causing him to stop in his tracks.

Judge: "Mr Wayne. If you attempt to leave the court, you will be sentenced on the spot."

Bruce: "Do you think I care about that?! You blew up the basement with Alfred in it!"

Judge: "Your butler is safe, Mr Wayne. They were relocated to the next room. This wouldn't be much of a fair trial if the witnesses were dead."

Bruce felt relief in his stomach. For a moment there, he thought Alfred had died in the explosion, but whoever this Judge was, he must really believe that he is presiding over this case with absolute authority. He sat back down next to Riley who was preparing his notes.

Riley: "If we're gonna keep everyone alive, we better play our cards right. You better leave this to me from here on, Mr Wayne."

Bruce: "Just do what you need to do."

Kieran stared at Riley, stricken with fear, shocked at the level of calm that Riley displayed. He didn't even looked scared even with the threat of imminent death everywhere around them.

Riley stepped forward first. Traditionally, the prosecution makes their opening statement first, but Riley had to begin the trial now to appease the Judge.

Riley: "Your honor, members of the jury, and those in attendance."

Riley stared at the Judge, then the terrified members of the jury, then back at the journalists who were still broadcasting the proceedings to the rest of the city, then back to the Judge.

Riley: "We are here to discuss a man that can be described in many ways: Playboy. Philanthropist. Victim. The reason being for that last one is because his family's company was taken from him for an accusation that hasn't been proven nor established. This man has done nothing, but provide for the city and continuing Thomas and Martha Wayne's benevolent work before their untimely demise. He has been a rather proud pillar of the community and had nothing but the best intentions. I want you to judge this man carefully. Does this man deserve to go to a prison under a pretence that he is something he isn't? Thank you."

Riley sat back down next to his client. The tense silence looming inside the the courthouse as all eyes fell upon Kieran Troy once again.

Judge: "Mr Troy, do the people have a statement?"

Kieran nervously stood to his feet, but his throat felt dry and the words wouldn't come.

Judge: "Mr Troy?"

The Judge became more forceful. His hand stayed away from the detonator, but he was growing impatient.

Kieran: "Y-Your honor…"

Kieran stammered. The words wouldn't come. He glanced back at the cameras that were all on him. He could only assume that Kerry was watching. Charlotte was watching… Rick was watching. So far, he felt like he was proving that he was the worm that Kerry and Rick say he is. His hesitation caused death already and now he was putting others at risk because he was afraid to even speak. He wanted to show that he could be a man even when the pressure was on him. That he doesn't do things just for himself.

That he is a man.

Kieran: "Bruce Wayne has been a pillar of the community, just as Mr Rivers has stated. But let me ask everyone here one question: Do we really know Bruce Wayne? The man who vanished for years, came back, and the Batman soon followed? Do we really know what he and his ilk do in that Manor of his? Because I assure you that it's not lavish galas, fine champagne, and loose women! It is a man who believes that he is above what the law has dictated. He is no hero, he is a vigilante. He deserves to be imprisoned with the other psychos that have terrorised this city because of the challenge that he represents. Today, Gotham has to throw away the drug known as Batman."

Kieran sat back down and Riley had to admit that his fear was gone as he delivers the opening statement with fervour. That was for the best, the longer they kept the trial going, the better. But, Riley realised that while what was going on here was a dangerous situation for everyone, this was still a trial, and Gotham City would make it's judgement based on what happens here, given that they're all watching. As an attorney, he had to do whatever he had to in order to secure his client's defence.

Meanwhile, outside the courthouse, Commissioner Quentin Harrison had arrived with a small army of police and S.W.A.T behind him. Getting out of the car, he marched over to the captain who had gotten here before him.

Quentin: "Captain, what's the situation?"

Captain: "A unidentified individual has taken the main courtroom hostage and is forcing them to continue the trial that is taking place in there. The trial of Wayne."

Quentin grimaced a little when he heard that. He wanted for the trial to be uninterrupted, yet its now turning into a media circus. After a moment, his expression relaxed.

Quentin: "How is the suspect holding the hostages?"

Captain: "Explosives, sir. He's already set one off in the lower holds and a estimated five were awaiting trial down there. There's no way that they could have survived the explosion. Structural integrity seems to be holding however."

Quentin: "Where's the bomb squad?"

Captain: "Three minutes away."

Quentin: "Good. We need to locate these bombs and then we take down this fool. Is the suspect armed?"

The captain nodded. Quentin turned to the gathering public who was surrounding the building.

Quentin: "Keep these people out of the blast zone and establish a perimeter. I want these bombs found and disarmed pronto!"

Saluting the Commissioner, the captain went off to follow the instructions given. Quentin went back into his car and he pulled out a plastic jar of cream. Rubbing it into his face, he dialled a number with his free hand and placed it to his ear.

On the other end of the phone, Emma Grace was receiving a full-body massage when the phone, placed neatly on the stool beside her, rang. She picked up the phone and placed it to her ear.

Emma: "Why, Quentin! How are you, darling?"

Quentin: "Don't toy around with me, you foolish girl. I know that this is your doing."

Quentin spoke bitterly.

Emma: "Why what do you mean? What's happening right now?"

Emma was playing dumb and Quentin growled down the phone as a result.

Quentin: "Grace… You remember what the plan was, right?"

Emma sat up and motioned to her masseuse to leave the room while she wrapped a sheet around her body. Getting off the table, her expression became more serious when she responded.

Emma: "I do. The plan was… Revised. I was asked to provide a distraction for our mutual friend and it seems the 'Judge' has done just that."

Emma was looking at a television screen which showed the events occurring inside the courtroom. Her smile widened when Riley Rivers was shown on screen.

Emma: "Now you have to hold up your end of the deal, Quentin. I'd hate to think what Miss Head will say if she finds out you failed her. Again."

Quentin: "You…"

Quentin growled again, but Emma had already disconnected the call.

Quentin: "That damn child. She thinks she's in full control, but once I'm done here, she'll be next."

Fully rubbing the cream into his face, Quentin left the car.

Inside the courthouse, Kieran was presenting evidence to the Judge. On a table was a set of evidence placed in a row and labelled 'Exhibits'.

Kieran: "I first want to point out that these photos were taken by the police following their investigation into the Manor fire that took place. They clearly indicated the sort of technology that Batman has used over his many years. Right underneath the Wayne Manor."

Judge: "Defence, do you have a rebuttal?"

Riley: "I do, your honor. The evidence that was presented by Mr. Troy is circumstantial at best. In a city as chaotic as Gotham has been, it is very likely that my client had no knowledge of what was underneath his Manor."

Kieran: "Oh bull! The police found the entrance when inspecting the fire damage."

Riley: "The fire may have opened the way, but that doesn't prove beyond the shadow of a doubt that the Batcave belonged to Mr. Wayne!"

In response to Kieran and Riley's argument, The Judge banged the gavel.

Judge: "There will be order in the court! Councillors, you will act professionally in my court or the consequences will be severe."

A hand of the Judge tapped the detonator to the bombs surrounding the building. Riley and Kieran glanced at each other again, sharing concerned looks.

Judge: "I have heard what you have both said and I'm sure the jury will consider it, won't you?"

He stared at the jury who recoiled from his look. He then motioned to Kieran Troy to continue his examination of the evidence.

Kieran: "Moving on, I have here a map of the city."

Kieran pointed to 'Exhibit' B which was a map of Gotham City with several red lines spiralling across the road. There were also marked out spots on the map where the red lines all were drawn from and they all converge on a single spot.

Kieran: "The red spots are documented spots where the Batmobile had been sighted. And as you can see, whenever the car disappears, it ends up inside the Gotham cave system. And there in one particular area in the cave system where all lines converge: Wayne Manor."

Riley: "Objection! This piece of evidence has no difference from the last!"

Judge: "Sustained."

Kieran cursed under his breath. Was he the only one who saw what was going on here?!

Kieran: "Your honor! You must understand that so far, that evidence points to that man!"

Kieran points emphatically at Bruce.

Kieran: "He has the freaking Batcave under his house and his car converges on that location!"

Judge: "Mr Rivers, do you have another rebuttal?"

Riley: "Yes. Neither Exhibit A or B are concrete. It may explain where Batman goes when he retires for the night, but that doesn't prove a connection between him and my client. Wayne Manor is isolated on the outskirts of Gotham City with a vast cave system underneath. Where would you go if you wanted to establish a base of operations? You'd be in the last place people would think to look. If anything, it's ingenious on Batman's part, to hide underneath the most unlikely person."

Bruce sat in silence as this was all going on. So far, Riley was playing the part that he is meant to play. But, ultimately, they had to stop the Judge from blowing up the building.

Kieran: "Moving onto Exhibit C…"

Kieran, although scared for his life, was acting as a man possessed. He was infuriated that Riley had picked apart his prosecution like paper and that the Judge was buying it. He picked up a piece of damaged technology that was taken from the Batcave.

Kieran: "This is a piece of the computer that was in the Batcave. It was heavily damaged, but from the police report, it is a part of a damaged hard drive. The data on it had been damaged or wiped, but that isn't why I'm bringing it to your attention. I would like to call a witness to the stand, your honor."

The Judge clicked his fingers and a group of people came into the room. Alfred, Lucius Fox, and a child. When Bruce and Riley saw the child, their hearts sank.

Bruce: "Damian?!"

It was Damian Wayne. But, something was off about him. The look in his eyes was distant and vacant.

Bruce: "Damian?! Damian?!"

Bruce was calling for his son, but he never responded. The Judge, having grown tired of interruptions, pressed the trigger again.

 _BOOM!_

The building once again shook, this time the force came from above as the top of the building was blown to pieces, causing debris to land all around the outside. Police and civilians all screamed and ran for their lives as large pieces of brick and stone fell upon them. Quentin himself ran and tackled a GCPD officer out of the way of a falling chunk. However there were those unfortunate enough to not get away in time and were crushed. Fortunately, the inside of the courthouse held.

Judge: "Now… Mr Wayne, will this be the last time you interrupt the court? If not, I'd hate to think what will happen."

Bruce scowled at the Judge. Taking one look back at his son, he was certain that wherever he was, they had done something to him. Brainwashed him.

Riley gripped his fists tight as he saw the line of witnesses. This was getting worse by the second.

After the aftermath of the explosion, Quentin was helping the wounded reach the medical team that had arrived on site. The bomb squad was yet to arrive.

Quentin: "Where's the damn bomb squad?!"

Captain: "We don't know, Commissioner. We lost contact with them ten minutes ago."

Quentin could only think of one person who would have done something to delay or stop the bomb squad.

Quentin: "That damn Maniac…"

Quentin muttered under his breath.

Captain: "Sir?"

Quentin: "Don't worry, Captain. Your only concerns is to find those explosives and get those civilians out of the danger area."

Back inside the courthouse, Kieran had selected his witness.

Kieran: "The prosecution summons Lucius Fox to the stand."

Lucius walked apprehensively towards the stand next to the Judge and takes a seat.

Judge: "Can someone among the audience please swear in the witness?"

No one among the audience moved a muscle. They were too scared of getting near the man with the detonator, the gun, and the sword. However, when the Judge's hand inched closer to the trigger again, a man with a hoodie over his head ran up to the bench and took a bible from the Judge.

Judge: "Please identify yourself."

The man didn't move to start with, but he did speak.

?: "Well, your honor, I'm just a man of the people. A man who wants simple things."

His voice sounded horrifyingly familiar, especially to Bruce. The man in the order made an eerie and sinister chuckle as his hands went to his hood.

?: "I just want people to have nice, big smiles!"

The man wrenched his hood back, revealing his green hair and pasty wide skin. A sick grin on his face as he turned down everyone else.

The Joker.

Riley: "Impossible…"

Riley couldn't believe his eyes. The Joker, who he saw shot dead by The Maniac, was standing at the front of the courthouse, laughing maniacally.

Joker: "Hello Gotham! Joker's back in town! Hahahahaha!"

 **Chapter 11 End.**


	12. Chapter 12: The End Begins

**Chapter 12: The End Begins.**

 **Underneath Wayne Tower: The Vault**

Unbeknownst to even Emma Grace, there was a secret level underneath Wayne Tower that only a select group of people know of, Lucius Fox being one of them. With Fox being currently unavailable, his son, Lucas Fox used his father's access to enter the vault.

Lucas: "I always knew that my father supplied The Batman. Seeing now… Woah."

Lucas didn't stay around and gap in awe of his father's work. Currently, a crisis was occurring the courthouse and there was no sign of Avenger, Batwoman, or anyone and the police didn't seem to be handling the situation well. It may be dangerous, but he had to do something to help.

In the centre of the room was a bright cyan platform. Stepping onto it, mechanical apparatuses came from the calling and began to fix pieces of the Batsuit to Lucas, starting with his legs, then arms, then chest, then head. Once his body was fully adorned with the full body suit, it's blue symbol lit up and the suit's operational systems all came online.

From behind the full face mask of the suit, Lucas smirked.

Batwing: "I'm coming for you, dad."

* * *

 **Gotham City Courthouse**

Today was a day that would decide the fate of Gotham for years to come. The trial of Bruce Wayne who had been outed as Batman by Commissioner Quentin Harrison.

With the threat of The Maniac and a nuke looming, Riley Rivers was currently defending Bruce against the prosecution, Assistant District Attorney, Kieran Troy. The trial however has taken a turn for the worst because, instead of Judge Hanson, a mysterious man known as The Judge has taken the entire building hostage. He has planted explosives all around the building which can be detonated at any time from a remote trigger that he has attached to him. Any attempt to enrage the Judge, defy him, or killing him will result in the entire courthouse being blown off the face of the map.

Two bombs have been detonated already. One in the basement and one in the upper levels, several have been killed as a result, and the police outside are struggling to maintain order. Their bomb squad has disappeared without explanation and locating the explosives have proven fruitless and dangerous as the Judge could set them off at any time.

The entire city is watching the events on TV and all eyes are on this, limiting both Riley and Bruce as they cannot risk giving away their identities to take down the Judge and, since Gotham is listening, Riley has to convince those watching that Bruce isn't Batman, while Kieran Troy is trying to convince all that Bruce is indeed Batman.

Three witnesses have been brought out by The Judge that were called by Riley and Kieran. Alfred Pennyworth, Lucius Fox, and Damian Wayne. Nothing seemed right about the young child as he didn't seem himself or even glad to see his father.

Lucius is the first to be called up to the stand by Kieran, prompting the Judge to call someone from the audience to swear in the witness, and the most unlikeliest of people came up.

The Joker.

Joker: "Nowdoyousweartotellthetruththewholetruthandnothingbutthetruth?"

Joker spoke extremely quickly, making his words unintelligible. Lucius, who wanted to be as far from Joker as possible, nodded.

Joker: "Great then! Ah, this is fun, isn't it Brucie?"

Bruce stared at Joker fiercely. It was already bad enough with The Judge, now they had The Joker there too? Riley, on the other hand, was trying to make sense of it. He was there when The Maniac shot The Joker dead and they saw his body earlier that day, there is NO WAY that can be the man himself.

Judge: "Joker… How did you come back to life?"

Joker: "Well, 'Judge', it must be because I do a lot of push-ups and sit-ups and drink plenty of juice."

Joker chuckled heartily as he made his way to the side. No one could believe that Joker was still alive after he was confirmed dead. No one except Bruce.

Bruce: "Do you need any more proof, Rivers?"

Bruce muttered to Riley who shook his head.

Riley: "No. That can't be Joker. It has to be an impostor."

Bruce: "Wake up! I've dealt with that man for years. There is no doubt in my mind, unequivocally, that is The Joker."

Riley: "No doubt? There's doubt in my mind. But, we don't have time for a debate. We'll find out when we catch him."

Lucius stepped onto the stand and sat down, awaiting questioning from Kieran Troy.

Kieran: "Now, Mr Fox, you've worked with Bruce Wayne for many years now, as the business manager of his day-to-day operations. Is that correct?"

Lucius: "That's correct."

Kieran: "Since you managed the company, that gave Mr Wayne much time to attend parties, entertain women, and basically do as he pleased, right?"

Riley rose out of his seat, sticking his hand up.

Riley: "Objection! This has nothing to do with the case."

Judge: "Overruled. Please answer the question, Mr Fox."

Riley sat back down, feeling as if he was losing control of the court after The Judge shut down his objection.

Lucius: "That is true. Mr Wayne does… Has had quite a hand in Wayne Enterprises' operations, but his involvement isn't as much as it perhaps should be."

Kieran: "Since that's the case, that means you keep track of Wayne Enterprises' finances. Isn't that correct? Can you tell me where a lot of those finances go?"

Lucius: "W-Well, Wayne Enterprises has dozen of projects, I couldn't tell you where they all go…"

Lucius stammered a little while talking, trying to avoid the question to protect his boss and friend, but Kieran stomped back to his folder and pulled out a booklet. Scanning through it, he brings the book back to the stand and slams it in front of Lucius.

Kieran: "That, right there, is a list of all your financial records over the past five years."

Lucius took the booklet in front of him and flipped through it, becoming more anxious as he did so. It really was the financial records. But, how did Kieran get his hands on it? Riley knew the answer. Emma Grace.

Kieran: "After looking through that booklet, I found that a rather substantial sum of money has been poured into the Research and Development department. And I think I know why."

Kieran had a plastic bag in his hands which contained a damaged portion of the Batcomputer's hard drive, which was collected by the GCPD. He holds it in front of Lucius Fox.

Kieran: "You're under oath, Mr Fox. Tell me, isn't this one of WayneTech's supercomputer parts?"

Lucius' nervousness was evident on his face. He did indeed recognise it something from WayneTech, but he didn't know if he should lie or not…

Kieran: "Answer the question, Mr Fox."

Kieran pressured Lucius, forcing him to make a decision. He made an apologetic glance at Bruce before answering.

Lucius: "Yes."

Satisfied with his questioning, Kieran took both the booklet and the plastic bag, placing both on the table.

Kieran: "No further questions, your honor."

With a smug smirk, Kieran sat down. The Assistant District Attorney had proven via Lucius that Wayne Enterprises has been supplying Batman's technology which does label Bruce, at least, guilty by association. But, Riley wasn't worried. He knew that Kieran wouldn't be a pushover and expected Emma Grace to have some hand in this trial, probably smiling from ear to ear with these developments. Now it was his chance to cross-examine Lucius Fox.

Standing out of his seat, Riley went over to the evidence table and took the booklet containing the Wayne Enterprises' financial records. He scanned over it quickly, looking for anything he could use, he wished he had made additional motions for evidence to be turned over.

Judge: "Well, Mr Rivers?"

Not wishing to cause the Judge to perform another demonstration with his explosives, Riley quickened the pace. He had to think of a way to bail Bruce and Lucius out of this situation where WayneTech is being linked to Batman without incriminating either of them. But, how to do it?

Judge: "Mr Rivers, please start your questioning or sit down."

Riley: "I apologise for holding up the court, your honor. I think I'm ready."

Judge: "Then proceed."

Having flicked through the records, Riley noticed something he could use: the lack of a weapons budget.

Riley: "Mr Fox. I just want to ask you about this budget. Mr Wayne has told me about some of the projects you've been working on in your R&D department, the Ray Sphere, being one of them. Designed to provide clean energy to the city for years to come."

Kieran: "Objection! This is irrelevant!"

Judge: "Sustained. Does the defence have any further questions?"

Riley knew that Kieran would call an objection, but reminding people of the good that Bruce Wayne has done and continues to do is key to winning the hearts of the jury, if they haven't suffered heart attacks from the shock and fear of being blown to pieces by this insane Judge.

Riley: "Then I shall get right to the point. Mr Fox, when my client took charge of Wayne Enterprises, following a five year hiatus from Gotham, he immediately shut down the weapons department, correct?"

Lucius nodded.

Lucius: "Why yes. I was in that board meeting when it happened."

Riley: "That means that WayneTech hasn't produced anything that has the purpose of being weaponry?"

Kieran understood what Riley was doing. Trying to undermine the fact that WayneTech has connections with Batman. Quickly, he stood up to object.

Kieran: "Objection, your honor!"

Judge: "Overruled."

Kieran sat down in a foul stupor, shooting a sharp look at the defence attorney and Lucius Fox. Riley felt that, although this Judge character was likely insane, he was handling the court like most professional and experienced judges would. Whoever he is, he knows a great deal of conduct…

Riley: "Mr Fox?"

Lucius: "Well, no. Since Mr Wayne took control, we haven't built a weapon of any kind."

Kieran stood straight up, outraged at the flow of this conversation.

Kieran: "What has this got to do with anything?! He just confirmed that the piece of the Batcomputer came from WayneTech!"

The Judge went for the explosives' trigger, but Riley quickly stepped in.

Riley: "Wait! I'm getting to that."

The Judge's hand moved away from the trigger, causing many sighs of relief throughout Gotham. Riley looked back at Kieran and mouthed to him: 'Calm down.'. Kieran begrudgingly sat down, annoyed that he is being undermined by Riley.

Riley: "Mr Fox. Could it be possible to modify any of your tech into something like the Batcomputer, the Batmobile?"

Lucius put his finger under his chin, appearing as those he was thinking, but he was actually pretending to think. He knew the answer to that question.

Lucius: "Well, if you know what you're doing, I suppose you could reverse engineer the tech used. Then you could add more to it, creating what The Batman would need for his arsenal."

Riley turned to the audience.

Riley: "Just to remind everyone: A few months ago, Chinatown was destroyed by weapons developed by The Batman. It was one of this city's darkest times. We know that it was Roman Sionis that led the attack, if he could get his hands on such technology, who knows what a resourceful man like Batman could get. Bruce Wayne has done nothing but try to make the world a better place with his construction projects and the Ray Sphere. No further questions, your honor."

Riley returned to his seat and The Joker, whom Riley almost forgot was here, led Lucius Fox to the other witnesses. Kieran had his head on the desk while clutching the back of his head tightly with his hands.

Outside the courthouse, the police were held at a standstill. The GCPD could not find the explosives that the Judge was using and the bomb squad was missing. Quentin Harrison was having a hard time trying to maintain order over the situation. By now, it had already turned five in the afternoon. The court had been held hostage for six hours now.

"What are you freaking doing?!"

"That lunatic could blow them up at any minute!"

Quentin was getting a verbal lashing from the public who was being pushed away by the police. Even if he wanted to try and do something, there was little he could do without killing everyone inside or risking his men going into a blast zone. Without a bomb squad, there was no one qualified enough to disarm them, which meant finding them was pointless.

And then Quentin noticed something in the distance. Something that no one else noticed. A disturbance in the air, something fighting against the wind. He looked towards the disturbance in the distance and noticed a black and blue speck soaring through the sky towards the courthouse. Whoever he was, he had a blue bat symbol on his chest.

Batwing landed on a rooftop away from the courthouse, using the scanners in his cowl to scan the building for the explosives. It would take a while since he couldn't get any closer or risk detection by the police. The Judge must be sending a signal from the remote trigger to the bombs, so if he could identify where they were and what signal was being used, then he could jam it and the police can move in.

Inside the courthouse, it was Riley's turn to choose a witness.

Riley: "The defence calls Alfred Pennyworth to the stand."

The Joker led Alfred over to the stand and swore him in. Bruce's hands twitched. He was nervous that Alfred was at The Joker's mercy and the clown prince of crime was beginning to look bored with his short-lived role.

As Alfred sat on the stand, Riley approached.

Riley: "Now, Mr Pennyworth. You've worked with the Wayne family for many years, even before the birth of my client. Could you tell me what it was like for you and Mr Wayne following the tragic deaths of Thomas and Martha Wayne?"

Alfred hesitated. This subject was sensitive for both him and Bruce and the entire city of Gotham was watching. Riley did try to ask with as much tact as possible, but it wasn't possible with a subject this personal. However, it was the only way he was gonna be able to disprove the psychological aspect of the case which could motivate Bruce Wayne to become the Batman.

Riley: "I'm sorry for intruding on such a personal matter, but the ladies and gentleman of the court need to know."

Alfred: "… When my father passed away, he asked me to continue the tradition of serving the Waynes. I accepted his last request begrudgingly, but working with Thomas and Martha Wayne who gave me so much, I grew to care for them like family. To discover that they had died in a alleyway…"

Alfred stopped, the strain of reminiscing such a subject under these circumstances too much for him.

Riley: "I see. I'm sorry, but could you answer me one more question?"

Alfred: "If I can, Mr Rivers."

Alfred tried to keep his professional demeanour, even while seeing who he would call his son on trial for his crusade. He knew that it wouldn't have ended well for him, but for the day to finally come… Not only that, but for it to be turned into a media circus and taken over by the likes of Joker and the Judge…

Riley: "Following the death of Thomas and Martha Wayne, my client left the city for five years before returning. Could you tell me what he was doing during that time?"

Alfred: "I couldn't tell you a lot. I tried my best to raise him the way his mother and father would have wanted, but he needed to leave and reevaluate what he wanted out of life. When he came back, it was like a different person had come back. A man who truly cares for the city, even if he allows himself to get out of hand."

Alfred chuckled a little.

Riley: "You mean the parties and the alcohol?"

Alfred: "Why, of course. What else could I have meant?"

Kieran: "Utter bulls*%#."

Kieran murmured as he watched Alfred come off the stand. There was no point of cross-examining him since he was someone who was too loyal to the Wayne family and would be a tougher nut to crack than most. Besides, Kieran was next to choose a witness and it was his secret weapon.

Kieran: "The prosecution… Calls Damian Wayne to the stand."

Kieran could feel that the father of the child he just called stare at his neck as though he wanted to remove it from his body. The Joker led the child to the stand and he was looking more bored than before.

Kieran: "Now, Damian. I want you to tell me what it was like at the Wayne Manor. Could you explain how your father behaved towards you?"

Damian didn't utter a single word. It was like the lights were on, but nobody was home.

Kieran: "I understand that you're in a stressful environment, young Wayne. Just take your time. Can you talk to me about how your father has been while you have lived with him?"

Bruce looked at Damian and felt like the son he knew wasn't there. He had been trapped somewhere and someone had taken his form. Riley was concerned. For both Damian and the case. If something had been done to Damian, it must have been for the purpose of providing Kieran with someone that could potentially end this whole trial right now.

Damian: "F-Father is…"

Damian looked to be struggling internally as though something had taken control of him. Unbeknownst to Riley, Bruce, and everyone else, Argent was in the audience of the citizens watching the trial. With everyone too focused on the events happening in front of them, Argent was able to use the golden mask, furthering his manipulation of Damian, and forcing any resistance back deep inside.

Damian: "My father is Batman."

That single line sent the whole courtroom into stunned silence, especially Bruce and Alfred. They didn't know who could have broken Damian to the point that he would betray his own father like this. Kieran turned back and smirked at Bruce as if to say: 'I've got you now.'. Riley's work was all crashing down with that one line alone.

Damian: "He kept the entrance hidden behind the grandfather clock. He trained me, Richard Grayson, Jason Todd, and Timothy Drake to become his Robins."

The whole of Gotham, for a moment, forgot about the danger that was present in the courthouse. All eyes were upon Bruce Wayne as his own son was outing him. Not just him, but Nightwing, Red Hood, and Red Robin.

Riley: "Your honor, objection! Damian Wayne has been held in a maximum security centre under rather harsh conditions for someone his age. His statement can't possibly be 100% genuine."

The Judge pondered this while looking at the boy who looked straight ahead without so much as blinking. He did seem traumatised to a certain degree.

Judge: "It does seem that way. The boy's statement may not even be trustworthy."

Kieran's beaming smile transformed into a shocked curl of his lip.

Kieran: "Your honor!"

Judge: "Mr Troy. Looking at this child, can you honestly say that what he says can be taken at face value? What evidence do you have to back up his claims?"

Kieran: "He's the man's son! He just confessed that he's Robin!"

Riley: "Someone like this? Robin? Are you mad?"

The Judge pointed at Riley with the gavel, urging him to take a seat, which he promptly did.

Judge: "Enough outbursts, Mr Rivers"

Judge then stared at Kieran.

Judge: "Mr Troy. If what this boy says is true, you need something to back up his claims. Do you have something to back up the claim?"

Kieran stared incredulously at the Judge. For a homicidal psychopath that was willing to blow up an entire courthouse full of people, he was acting as though he knew what the law was, ignoring what was right in front of him. Kieran felt a fire in the pit of his stomach that had transformed into an inferno and he couldn't contain it anymore.

Kieran: "Am I the only one who hasn't lost his mind?! We have his son on the stand and he just gave us a confession! He wasn't coerced or anything like that, he gave us a confession on his own free will! This trial should be over and Wayne should be convicted!"

Kieran shouted at the Judge at the top of his lungs. For this moment, the fact that the Judge had been threatening people with explosives had vanished from his mind. The trial's result mattered more to him than anything else right now.

Riley scowled at Kieran as if trying to tell him to stop, worried that the Judge may detonate another explosive and who knows if the building can take much more, or if anyone outside could be affected. He could dash forward and try to knock the detonator away, but there were a couple problems with this: The Judge was armed with a gun and a sword, would he be shot or stabbed before he could do anything? The device is attached to the Judge's heartbeat, could removing the link set off the remaining explosives? Not to mention, the journalists were broadcasting the trial all across Gotham, would someone put two and two together and find out that he is one of the vigilantes?

Bruce however wasn't paying attention to this situation, as his eyes were fixed upon The Joker. The novelty on this role that Joker was playing was wearing off and, over the years Batman has battled Joker, whenever the clown prince gets annoyed with something, he becomes far more dangerous and sadistic.

The Judge pointed at Kieran with his sword.

Judge: "How dare you disrupt my court!"

Kieran cowered away from the Judge, realising his mistake too late.

Kieran: "I-I'm sorry, your honor. I…"

Judge: "Spare me your excuses, Kieran Troy. In light of your unprofessionalism and your lack of proper decorum, I shall hold all in contempt."

Kieran: "No, don't!"

Kieran pleaded with the Judge, but his pleas fell on deaf ears as the Judge raised the explosive trigger in the air above him. Sharp gasps could be heard in the audience and there was attempts to leave, but they all were bottlenecked at the door, pushing the reporters back.

Judge: "I will judge all, and I deem you all: guilty!"

Riley: "No!"

Riley ran from his seat towards the Judge, but it was too late. He pressed the button… And nothing happened.

Judge: "What?!"

Outside, Batwing had finally identified the signal being used to set off the bombs and he blocked it, preventing the Judge from blowing up any more bombs. With the bombs now disabled, he hacked into the police radio and broadcasted a message.

Batwing: "The bombs are now disabled. I repeat, the bombs are now disabled! GCPD, you are green lighted for entry!"

Quentin heard the message and glared at the radio in his hands. He looked up towards the building rooftop where he knew that Batwing was hiding. Switching frequencies, Quentin spoke into the radio.

Quentin: "Do you have eyes on him?"

In the sky approaching the area was a GCPD helicopter. Quentin had called it when Batwing arrived.

Pilot: "Not yet, but…"

The Pilot had heard over the radio what Batwing had said, that he'd disabled the explosives, and wondered if arresting or shooting Batwing was the right thing to do.

Quentin: "But nothing. That man is a criminal and must be taken down. Get it done."

Reluctantly, the pilot resolved himself to taking down Batwing. The co-pilot pointed down toward the rooftop where Batwing was standing and observing the police who weren't moving.

Batwing: "What's going on?! Why aren't they moving in?"

A helicopter was then detected on the scanners of Batwing's suit and he turned to have a bright searchlight shone directly onto him and a mounted mini gun aimed directly at him. Using the onboard loudspeaker, the pilot called out to Batwing.

Pilot: "Whoever you are, stay where you are! You are under arrest. Resist and we WILL open fire!"

Batwing: "Seriously? I help you out and this is how you repay me?"

Batwing, who was still hacked into the radio, spoke incredulously.

Pilot: "You're still breaking the law. No vigilantes."

Batwing wasn't going to convince a GCPD officer that he was a good guy, so he decided it was time to go. The police could handle it from here. His wings expanded out of the back of the batsuit and rocket propelled Batwing into the air.

 _BRRRRRAAAATTTT!_

Having given their warning and Batwing now resisting arrest, the minigun of the helicopter opened fire. Batwing tried to weave through the continuous stream of bullets while trying to get as far from the GCPD as possible, but the helicopter gave chase.

By this point, people in the streets below saw the chase in the sky above and many ducked for cover as the sound of gunfire seemed to reverberate throughout the area. As the helicopter pursued Batwing away from the courthouse, many members of the public began to jeer the police and began throwing objects at them. They had been watching the police blunder around, instead of doing something, they have just been standing around doing very little. Batwing was clearly there to do something and now he was being shot at by the police.

Quentin: "Get them all out of here!"

Quentin yelled at his fellow officers, but they were too busy dodging bricks, bottles, stones, or anything that the civilians could pick up to throw. Grunting as he effortlessly evaded a piece of glass, Quentin raced over to his car and picked up the radio.

Quentin: "This is Commissioner Quentin Harrison. We need backup over by the courthouse. We have a riot breaking out!"

There was no response, just static.

Quentin: "Can anyone hear me?!"

For a moment, there was no response. And then…

Maniac: "First a bomb squad, now the riot squad? Seriously, Quentin?"

Quentin made a horrified look. He realised what must have happened to not just the bomb squad, but the riot squad as well.

In GCPD's East End headquarters, the building was full of dead bodies and splotches of red coated the walls and the floors. Police officers from left to right were gunned down by several men in black suits and, leading the charge, was The Maniac who was covered in blood.

Maniac: "You really need to improve the training program at the police academy. These police officers really suck."

Quentin: "You pesky, psychotic, lunatic…"

Quentin spoke through gritted teeth, but The Maniac cheekily responded.

Maniac: "Sorry, but I'm a maniac."

Quentin: "A distinction without a difference! When I get my hands on you…

Maniac: "Sorry again. I have a family reunion to attend to, so do be sure to take care of the Gothamites for us. Bye!"

The radio cut out. Quentin threw it against the ground in a fit of anger as his car was bombarded by various objects thrown by the advancing crowd.

Inside the courthouse, Riley noticed that whatever was going on, the explosives had somehow been disabled. This meant that it was possible to deal with the Judge without the threat of the building exploding.

Judge: "How can this be happe…"

Before he could finish, Riley had thrown his briefcase at the Judge which bounced off his head, knocking him back. Managing to recover, the Judge aimed his gun at Riley and fired, but he had caught the briefcase and used it to shield himself from the gunshot. Jumping up, Riley knocked the gun out of his enemy's hand and managed to stop him from using the sword either and delivered a chop to the neck.

Kieran couldn't believe what he was seeing. He knew that Riley had some martial arts knowledge, but using it in this life or death situation was amazing. It was like he done this a hundred times before…

The Judge fell to the side and down past the stand onto the floor. His explosive trigger and the wig along with the mask fell to the floor. Riley took a breath, pretending to look exhausted. While everyone was now outside, having fled in terror and leaving just him, Bruce, Kieran, Judge, Alfred, Lucius, Damian, and Joker, he didn't want anyone to realise that he had experience in fighting crime or anything that would bring them close to that realisation. He waited for the Judge to stand up and reveal who he was…

Judge: "You absolute fool."

The Judge stood up and stared at Riley. His face finally revealed.

Kieran: "H-Harvey?!"

The face staring back at them was Harvey Dent. The District Attorney of Gotham. Once known as Two-Face.

Riley: "But… I thought you were done being a criminal."

Harvey: "I am no criminal. I have pledged to fight criminal injustice as a judge of the guilty and innocent. Harvey Dent had been corrupted by foul stench of criminal scum and I have erased both him and Two-Face from this world."

Kieran: "Harvey, what are you talking about?"

Kieran didn't understand. He was the last person to see Harvey before he simply vanished from the public eye and now he was back, once again, as an insane criminal.

Bruce: "He's lost all semblance of reality. He tried to bottle down his Two-Face persona, but couldn't maintain himself either. He's deluded himself into believing he's the Judge. A third personality that's different."

Dent raised his arms towards the sky as though he was looking up and talking to someone.

Harvey: "This will be the first of many trials that I preside over. I shall make my judgement of Bruce Wayne in this case…"

Harvey pointed to Bruce emphatically and was set to make his judgement.

Harvey: "Bruce Wayne. This court finds you…"

 _BLAM!_

Joker: "Allow me to make an objection."

A sudden gunshot rang out and Harvey didn't move a muscle. It took several moments, but blood streamed down his face as his eyes widened in terror.

Harvey: "No…"

He fell towards the ground and a pool of blood gathered underneath his head.

Bruce stared at the gunman. Joker. His hand was on Damian's shoulder who was still out of it, Alfred was on his knees next to him, and Lucius was unconscious. He must have done it while everyone was screaming and running for their lives.

Joker: "Who knows who Batman really is and who cares? If you know who someone is, it ruins the mystique. No one's who you really think they are, so why spoil the fun?"

Joker aimed his gun at Riley next.

Joker: "I'm sorry, Riley Rivers, your services are no longer required."

Before Joker could pull the trigger, he hadn't noticed that Bruce had left his seat and made his way behind him. He grabbed The Joker and locked his arm around his neck while holding the Joker's head in place with his remaining hand.

Alfred: "Master Bruce!"

Joker tried to struggle free and tried to aim his gun upward to Bruce's head, but Riley quickly ran in and disarmed him, getting Damian away from him. Alfred quickly managed to pull Lucius out of harm's way as well.

Bruce: "Where is Dick?"

Joker: "Dick? Oh, your first Robin? Well, first I beat him half to death. Then I dragged him to say goodbye to you… Hmmm."

Joker made an expression as though he forgot the rest and Bruce tightened his hold on him.

Bruce: "Where is he?!"

Joker: "Probably dead. Along with your other former Robins."

Joker said nonchalantly. Bruce's eyes widened in anger as every fibre of his very being demanding that he strangle The Joker…

Joker: "Didn't you know? I got to your other Robins as well. Well, I didn't get to dear old Jason and Tim, but they were handed to me and I had quite a good time beating them all to death. I was gonna give you the news once the trial was over, but no time like the present."

Joker had a smile on his face as he spoke.

Alfred looked down, the thought of Dick, Jason, and Tim being dead, caused his stomach to clench. He felt sick and angry as the man who supposedly killed who he considered family just laughed it all off.

Something had snapped however inside Bruce. The code that had made him what he was to this point seemed to fade from his mind. He had lost so much: His company, his family's wealth, the Manor he grew up in, his freedom, his sons… Batman.

For the first time since he was eight years old, the person that had formed inside him that led to him fighting this crusade against crime, distorted inside.

Batman was dead.

Joker: "So, it seems we're having the trip down memory lane. How many times have we done this, Bruce?"

Bruce: "We're done, Joker."

Joker made a frown as he relaxed in Bruce's arms.

Joker: "Are you breaking up with me?"

 _SNAP!_

Bruce: "I'm breaking you."

With a single motion, Joker's head violently twisted at an awkward angle and the sound of bone snapping was the only thing that could be heard inside the now empty courthouse.

Riley looked on in shock as The Joker's body fell to the ground and didn't move at all. It finally came to him what had happened.

Bruce Wayne had killed The Joker.

Riley: "What have you done..?"

Riley quietly said in disbelief. Alfred and Kieran couldn't help but watch with mouths agape. Alfred stared at Bruce, words failing him. He didn't know what to say after witnessing a man who was like a son to him, break a rule that he had tenaciously hung onto.

Kieran: "You murdered him."

Bruce: "It had to be done."

Riley stepped forward and gripped Bruce by his collar and brought him down to eye level.

Riley: "No, it didn't. He was caught, beaten, there was no reason…"

Bruce broke free of Riley's grip and flung him down to the ground. He didn't follow up with anything, but looked down on Riley with furious anger.

Bruce: "That man just admitted that he killed my sons! How many people had I killed by letting him live?! Someone had to do it and it should have been me all this time."

Riley got back up and stared down Bruce.

Riley: "This man isn't The Joker. The Joker was already dead, and now, I'll prove it."

Kneeling down beside the body of The Joker, Riley tugged at the man's green hair which came off to show short brown hair. Holding the wig up to Bruce, Riley wiped his finger across the dead man's face, and the white skin seemed to smudge, like makeup. Wiping all the makeup off, the face of the man pretending to be The Joker was revealed.

Alfred: "My word…"

Bruce: "Arkham."

Bruce muttered. His expression filled with horror. The man that was masquerading as The Joker was actually the chief psychiatrist of Arkham Asylum: Jeremiah Arkham.

Riley: "I heard that he was insane. That he tries to break his patients with hits treatments… And you let him. You allowed him to prove that anyone can be driven mad with just one bad day. You're now a murderer, Mr Wayne."

Kieran listened to Riley, confused as to what was happening or being said.

Kieran: "Riley. What are you talking about?"

Riley turned to Kieran.

Riley: "Kieran. You were right this whole time. Bruce Wayne was Batman. I've known for a while now."

Alfred: "Master Rivers!"

Alfred spoke alarmed that Riley had revealed that to Kieran, but Riley scowled at the butler.

Riley: "No, Mr Pennyworth! This man just murdered another man when he had no right to decide his punishment. I don't care what he did or how he did it. You are not the judge."

Riley turned to Kieran again.

Riley: "Kieran. Mr Wayne pleads guilty to second-degree murder. I'll fill out the necessary paperwork and you do what you need to do to get this man behind bars. Where he now belongs."

Kieran stared at Bruce and back at Riley. He felt sympathetic for the first time towards Bruce. He knew what it felt like to have failed your children, but Riley was right. He did kill Dr. Arkham. Nodding his head, Kieran was about to leave the courthouse, but Alfred quickly chopped him in the neck and knocked him out.

Alfred: "Can't let you do that, Mr Troy."

Riley: "Pennyworth!"

Yelling at him, Riley ran to Kieran's aid and Alfred tried to defend himself, but Riley flipped Alfred to the ground.

Riley: "Move from there and I'll do much worse."

Riley warned Alfred.

Bruce: "Don't you dare do anything to him."

Bruce stepped forward threateningly, but Riley did not back down.

Riley: "You aren't gonna get out of this one, Mr Wayne. I came to your defence because I wanted to help the others out of prison, but I can't and won't help a murderer. You are going back to Arkham for what you done."

Bruce: "You judge me after what just happened?! The Joker has done nothing but kill and make other people suffer. If Jeremiah was acting as him and he did do what he said he did... I watched and held myself back all these years, because I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to stop killing if I stepped over that line once. But, it's different now. Batman is gone and Bruce Wayne is left without a single thing to lose."

Riley: "A single thing? What about your son? What about the man who raised you?"

Riley pointed to both Damian and Alfred.

Riley: "We don't even know if what Arkham said was true. You let him get in your head and you snapped."

Bruce: "How do you know? I knew The Joker too well. He has no reason to lie when he knows I'm at my lowest. You have no idea what it's like to lose family, Rivers. Your father is alive. Your brother is alive."

Riley's lip thinned and he let out a deep, restrained breath free from his nostrils.

Riley: "You think that my dad and my brother, being as they are, is what you call alive? My brother is a psychotic murderer. My dad is a disillusioned assassin. You think that's better than them just being dead?! If anything, I'd rather they be dead, then they would have died good people, but I know that they aren't! You know nothing about what I feel, Wayne."

Bruce: "That's what I wanted to protect you from, Rivers. This is the reality of one who chooses this path."

Riley: "Don't give me that nonsense. You didn't want me to be Avenger, because you saw me as a liability. An variable that wasn't accounted for. I was out of your control and you hated that. It burned you inside to know that someone younger and different was doing the jobs even you couldn't. Stopping Winston Grace and saving the Justice League. You couldn't do that, but I did, and what's worse, not even you could stop me. You weren't protecting me, you were protecting yourself."

Bruce didn't respond.

Riley: "Now… Are you gonna give up or am I gonna make you give up?"

On the outside of the courthouse, people began to riot against the police and were advancing on their location. Finally frustrated, Quentin picked up an assault rifle that had been dropped by a fleeing S.W.A.T member. His bomb squad and his riot control squad had been slaughtered by The Maniac, leaving him stranded with an army of angry Gothamites. He grabbed the radio inside his car and he began to give orders to his fellow police officers.

Quentin: "Squads 2, 5, and 9. Pick up your weapons and do not fire unless I give the order."

The ones who received the order obeyed without question. They didn't want to fire on the citizens of Gotham, but between the situation in the courtroom which they didn't know about, and the advancing crowd, they had to do something to save themselves. Quentin grabbed a megaphone and yelled towards the crowd.

Quentin: "This is Commissioner Quentin Harrison. Cease your hostilities and return to your homes."

A brick and a glass bottle was thrown at Harrison. More was thrown at him than the others. It seemed letting the crowd know where he was was dangerous for Quentin. He was hit in the head with a stone and a piece of thick skin fell off… Underneath wasn't flesh however, it was a more darker shade of skin.

Quentin: "If you do not return to your homes, you will be fired upon. This is your second and last warning!"

The crowd didn't stop. If anything, they moved more quickly. No one believed that they would be fired upon at all.

That line of thought was a fatal mistake.

Quentin: "… Open fire!"

Everyone was horrified at what they were being asked to do. These civilians may be aggressive, but they weren't criminals or even armed with guns. Some refused to follow the order, but when more things were being thrown at them, they pulled the triggers.

 _BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM!_

Several of officers all opened fire on the civilians who were throwing things at them. Bullets flew through the air and unarmed people were hit, some were wounded, but most that were hit died instantly. Those officers who chose not to fire looked on in horror as those firing did so again, and again, and again.

Inside the courtroom, Riley and Bruce both heard the gunshots outside and raced to the windows where they saw what was going on. People screaming and running for their lives, as they were fired upon by the very people that were supposed to protect and serve them.

Riley: "My God…"

Behind him while he was distracted, Bruce fled back into the courtroom, locking the door behind him. Riley noticed too late.

Riley: "Wayne! Come back out here!"

Riley yelled at the top of his lungs as he tried to break the door down. It took some effort, but he managed to kick the door open, but by that time, Bruce, Alfred, and Damian were gone with Kieran on the ground still unconscious.

Riley stared at the ceiling darkly as he noticed that there was a panel that had been broken open.

Back outside, after quite a few were killed by the gunshots, the crowd began to scream and disperse. Quentin continued to fire even though the crowd was fleeing in terror. The captain ran up to him to stop him from firing.

Captain: "Commissioner! Stop!"

Spinning him around, the Captain saw Quentin's face and the piece of skin that was missing. In his gruff, wrinkled face, there was a spot that was dark skinned as though the man was wearing a mask and his true face existed underneath.

Captain: "What..? Ugh!"

Quentin couldn't let what the Captain saw reach anyone else. With a strike that was faster than the eye could see, Quentin jammed his two fingers into the base of the Captain's neck and he instantly keeled over, unable to breathe correctly. He quickly kneeled down next to the Captain as though he was tending to him. While doing so, he applied a layer of cream that was in his coat pocket to the spot of dark skin that was underneath his first layer. Almost instantly, the spot of dark skin was buried and a new layer formed that matched his wrinkled face.

Riley was standing on the steps of the courthouse, carrying Kieran Troy out when he saw Quentin Harrison. Unlike an average person, Riley recognised the blow dealt to the captain from just watching. It was a fatal nerve strike that can cause a person to stop breathing and seals up the throat.

Quentin locked eyes with Riley who looked right back fiercely. Quentin Harrison was not the man he made himself out to be, not by a long shot. He just opened fire and murdered innocent people and even killed his own subordinate just to protect a secret. It made the lawyer sure that he was going to take down Harrison along with Wayne once he found him.

Quentin then found himself surrounded by police officers who looked to be furious with him, but saw the captain in his arms.

Quentin: "A brick hit him in the throat, he just stopped breathing. He's dead, just like any of you could have been. I gave the order to open fire on those people to save you and I will accept full responsibility for it."

He spun the entire story perfectly. The police officers that were about to turn their back on him were once again on his side. Quentin looked for Riley again, but he was gone.

* * *

 **Chicago**

Later that night, driving since that morning, the Gordons had finally arrived in Chicago. A city not much different from Gotham, in terms of crime and corruption, although the villains that operate here are more focused on organised crime than flashy demonstrations. It was here that Michael Rivers and Quentin Harrison both grew up. And it was here that they'd find their answers.

As Gordon drove through the streets of the Windy City, his fifth cup of coffee resting in his hand, Barbara was typing away at her laptop, trying to keep up to date with the situation in Gotham.

Barbara: "Of course when we leave, there's a crisis. Bruce's trial was taken over by someone calling himself the Judge."

Barbara stared at the news on her laptop grimly.

Barbara: "There was a riot outside and Quentin ordered for them to be fired upon."

James Gordon didn't take his eyes of the rod, but his eyes narrowed dangerously. With a renewed sense of urgency, he drove towards the Chicago Police Department's headquarters.

Barbara: "I just hope that Batwoman's able to get Hady out of City Hall."

* * *

 **City Hall**

After the day full of horrible events down by the courthouse, night had fallen over Gotham once again. Having been confined to City Hall for days and kept watch over by his captors, Sebastian Hady, was on the phone to someone and a pleading desperation was etched into his face.

Hady: "I've done everything that you wanted! When can I go home?.. But!.. I…"

All of Hady's complaints were shut down by whoever was on the other end of the phone. His face went completely white as he listened to the demands of the person he was speaking to.

Hady: "You want me to what?! Quentin gunned down innocent people! How can I praise him after the disaster at the courthouse today?! The entire city would turn against me."

?: "Your problem, not mine."

The call cut off and Hady held his strained face in his hands. He was literally being held hostage in his own office and now he had to praise the efforts of a man who is worse than Gordon ever was. Not to mention, thanks to the Gotham Gazette, it was known that Harvey Dent was revealed to have been the one who was the Judge. That coupled with Quentin turning the GCPD into a firing squad… Gotham could be on the brink of collapse. But what was he to do? How can he escape from this situation?

Inside the building, three people stepped inside the lobby. Katherine Kane wearing a headscarf and black glasses, carrying a bag over her shoulder. Next to her was Harvey Bullock and Maggie Sawyer dressed in causal clothing so that they remain as inconspicuous as possible.

Kate: "Will Renee be okay, supervising Matthew Austin?"

Sawyer: "She's gonna have to. She had a hole in her shoulder just last night, she isn't gonna be any use like that."

Sawyer spoke without a bit of concern. Right now, due to Montoya's brief collusion with Quentin, she didn't trust her to be out with them. They didn't even tell her where she and Bullock were going, just in case.

Bullock: "At least you finally trust me with a gun."

In Harvey's coat pocket was a standard issue GCPD handgun. He hadn't been allowed by Sawyer to carry one due to her mistrust of him.

Sawyer: "You don't need to use that. We're here to save someone, not kill people. We don't know if everyone here isn't also being held against their will."

Kate stared at the workers that they were passing by when they entered. Everyone seemed to look in okay health.

Kate: "I don't think we need to worry about that."

Kate stated sardonically. While she was not dressed in her Batsuit, her utility belt was inside her bag. Now that her identity was known to Sawyer and Bullock, there was no point of acting mysterious to them and they all agreed to work together until Quentin was no longer Commissioner, after that, they would see what should be done about her. Renee Montoya was still on her mind and whether she had it in her to forgive not telling her the truth, that she was being blackmailed by the corrupt Commissioner.

Bullock: "Can we get this over with? The sooner we get Hady out and have him testify against The Maniac, the better."

Kate: "Who's he gonna testify to? The Judge was Harvey Dent if you remember."

Sawyer: "We still have Kieran Troy."

Bullock: "Great. I feel so good about that."

Bullock said sarcastically.

Two men in black suits approached the three as they made their way through City Hall. They both seemed to have bruises that were on the sides of their head from their encounter with the Gordons.

Thug 1: "State your business."

One of the men in black spoke harshly, clearly having gone through a fair share already.

Bullock: "Yeah, we're here to see Mayor Hady."

Thug 2: "Sorry, but the Mayor isn't available for meetings. Go away."

Bullock scoffed at the rudeness displayed by the men in black. He exchanged looks with both Kate and Sawyer and gave a devious smirk.

Bullock: "After you, ladies."

Both Kate and Sawyer punched the men in front of them simultaneously, knocking them both out. As a result, more men dressed in black sprung from wherever they were watching from and joined the fight, but Kate, Sawyer, and Bullock all fought back. The result was a brawl between them all which caused those working in City Hall to flee. Bullock was having a hard time with those he was fighting with, but Kate had him covered by taking her belt out of her bag and throwing two batarangs from them. This batarangs had a taser function to them and they shocked the men into unconsciousness. Sawyer was doing much better, even knocking out more than her fair share of thugs that Kate may not have got to yet.

When the three finally took down every man in black, they raced towards the mayor's office… Well, Kate and Sawyer did, while Bullock sat down to catch his breath. When Kate and Sawyer reached the office, the putrid stench of a man who hadn't bathed in days reached their nostrils. Two hands came out from behind the desk as though whoever was there was surrendering. He slowly got up and saw who was standing there.

Hady: "My God… Are you here to save me?"

Kate: "That depends. Are you working with criminals?"

Hady: "No! I was forced to do what they wanted! That lunatic, Rick Troy, has been holding me here for days. Said someone would shoot me if I left the office!"

Kate and Sawyer looked at each other. They were both thinking the same thing, that while Hady may be a opportunistic sleaze ball who gave Quentin the power to do the damage he had done, he was still a victim in all this. A pawn that was being toyed with by his king.

Sawyer: "Okay, Mayor Hady. You better come with us now before anymore of those thugs show up."

Hady smiled gratefully as he was led out of the office. The building was bugged, so it's likely that Hady's captors knew that they were here. Bullock watched in annoyance as Kate and Sawyer sprinted past with the Mayor in tow.

Bullock: "Great… More running."

Bullock stood up barely and followed the three towards the exit. Fortunately, no one had arrived at City Hall that could have been an enemy, but not wanted to take any chances, all four of them got into their car and sped off down the street.

Hady: "Yes! It's about time that you rescued me from that lunatic!"

Hady, now that he'd been saved, went back to his usual arrogant self.

Kate: "Of course, Mr Mayor. Now we need to discuss what you have to do to help us fix this problem."

Hady looked at Kate as though she said something funny.

Hady: "Me? No thanks. I'm going to take a well-deserved extended vacation, at least until this whole thing blows over."

Sawyer: "Say what? This whole thing is your fault! If you didn't bring in Quentin Harrison and retired James Gordon, this entire ordeal would never have happened! You're the Mayor of Gotham, so take some responsibility."

Hady snickered.

Hady: "Responsibility? Have you seen this city? I thought with Batman and those other costumed freaks off the streets, this city would actually be normal. Now I see that this city is just a hellhole that deserves itself. It's not my problem."

Bullock, who was driving and without warning, stepped his foot down onto the brake and the car's tires stopped completely, causing the vehicle to skid down the road a small distance before coming to a complete stop.

Hady: "Are you crazy?! Why did you stop like that?!"

Bullock turned his body to face Hady who was in the backseat with Kate and he reached out and grabbed the collar of his disheveled suit.

Bullock: "Listen here, you political scumbag! You knew what you were getting yourself into when you took office in this city. And now, we're all suffering because you wanted to be the hero who broke what didn't need to be fixed to begin with. I know what it's like to be a scumbag, but now I'm gonna make things right. And now, you are gonna help us take down Quentin, take down Bane, take down whatever clown that decided to take advantage of the mess you caused, and you'll do it for this city! Do you understand me!?"

Bullock literally screamed into Hady's face with a fury that most men can't muster naturally. Whatever arrogance was inside Hady scurried away when met by Bullock's temper.

Hady: "Y-Yes."

Hady recoiled when Bullock left go of him and he pressed his back as much as he could into his seat to get as much distance as possible from the ex-detective.

Bullock: "Good, now let's go…"

 _BANG!_

Outside the car, all four tires blew up simultaneously, preventing the car from going anywhere. Bullock groaned as he got out of the car and checked the tires.

Bullock: "What the Hell?"

What he found was a shuriken, a star-like throwing weapon associated with ninja. All four tires had been perforated by shuriken. Sawyer and Kate also got out of the car when it was clear that someone had damaged the tires.

Kate: "Umm, everyone?"

Kate pointed upward towards the rooftops surrounding them. The edge of the rooftops directly above them was lined with men and women dressed in black garb resembling those of ninjas. They were all looking down on their targets, ready to strike at a moment's notice.

Sawyer: "Ninjas?"

Sawyer asked in disbelief, but Kate's brow furrowed.

Kate: "Worse than that."

Ubu: "Much worse."

Standing opposite them on the street was Ubu. The enforcer for the League of Assassins. Menacingly, he stood tall as he stared directly at Mayor Sebastian Hady.

Ubu: "You served our cause well, Hady. But, your usefulness is over. The master demands your head."

Hady shut the doors of the car and locked them to keep the threats out while Kate, Bullock, and Sawyer all stood their ground. All the Assassins jumped down from the rooftops and descended upon the three with conviction. Both Bullock and Sawyer were almost immediately overwhelmed due to the advanced martial arts of the attacking Assassins. Kate did much better than the two, but was overwhelmed by the sheer number of assailants.

When all three were finally knocked out, the Assassins swarmed around the car Hady was in. Ubu marched forward and his hand traveled into Bullock's coat pocket and pulled out the gun he had.

Hady: "No, please! I'll do anything you want!"

Hady pleaded as Ubu aimed the gun at him.

Ubu: "You already have."

 _BLAM BLAM BLAM!_

Ubu shot three times. One bullet in the chest, another in the throat, and one more in the head. With the murder carried out, Ubu planted the gun back on Bullock, placing it in his hand. Ubu raised the unconscious Kate by her neck and was prepared to crush her, but a feminine hand found itself on his shoulder.

Talia: "Enough, Ubu."

Behind Ubu, was Talia al Ghul, the daughter of the demon. She looked at Ubu sternly an he flung the unconscious woman over his shoulder.

Talia: "Take her to Bane. Leave the other two for Quentin Harrison."

Ubu: "Yes, mistress."

Talia smirked as she led her Assassins and Ubu with Kate on his shoulder, the former using his powerful legs to boot the front of the car, away from the scene, leaving Harvey Bullock and Maggie Sawyer next to a dead Sebastian Hady. And an approaching siren…

* * *

 **Kate Kane's Apartment**

Inside Katherine Kane's apartment, several men with full body tactical armour had swarmed the place and there was gunfire everywhere.

One of the men had stepped further out than the others and was aiming an automatic rifle at the kitchen counter, which Colonel Jacob Kane was hiding behind with a handgun.

Soldier: "Come on, Colonel. Don't make this harder on yourself."

Jacob reloaded his gun and took a deep breath.

Jacob: "Don't try it. I have no interest in being a prisoner of Bane and General Eiling's."

On Jacob's computer which he used to help his daughter in the field, he had been investigating why Emma Grace and The Maniac would need Uranium. During his investigation, he discovered Amanda Waller's files and that she had declared that General Wade Eiling had been spotted meeting with Commissioner Quentin Harrison and a cloaked figure. He had been in military long enough to know that something was coming and Eiling was involved.

Soldier: "Unfortunately, it's not your choice."

Jacob: "Like Hell it isn't!"

Standing out of cover, Jacob unloaded a full clip of bullets into the attacking soldiers, roaring as he did so, however the number of enemy soldiers was too much as a bullet penetrated his shoulder. He fell back into the cooker and slouched down to the ground, his gun falling out of his hand. The enemy quickly moved in and aimed their weapons at Jacob Kane who bled through the wound in his shoulder.

Soldier: "Come on, Colonel. Bane wants a word with you."

* * *

 **Wayne Tower**

In the middle of Gotham was a monument to the Wayne Family and a beacon of hope to those in Gotham, but it had now warped and twisted by it's new owner, even if the citizens didn't know it yet.

Inside the office at the top level of Wayne Tower, Emma Grace sat at the side, watching a man that stood at the window, basking in his own glory.

?: "And now, after so long, the power of the Gods will be in my grasp shortly."

He said, turning around and facing two women in the centre of the room. Scandal and Kay. In Scandal's hands, she held the Ray Sphere, a supposedly clean energy source developed by Wayne Enterprises to one day power the entire city of Gotham. In Kay's hands was the plant known as Uathrum, a natural source of uranium molecules.

?: "Begin."

In the centre of the room, a holding device rose out of the ground and Scandal placed it into it while Kay easily crushed the strong wooden bud of the Uathrum, releasing a bright green substance which she placed into the device alongside the Ray Sphere and the particles floated and orbited around the Sphere, changing the blue energy that coursed inside to bright green.

?: "And the final two ingredients…"

In the two hands of the man, he had a glowing rock and the Fatherbox which Bullet Club had stolen from S.T.A.R Labs some time ago. The rock's energy seemed to recoil as though it was sentient as it was crushed in the hand of the man and tossed in with the Ray Sphere. Next the Fatherbox was placed underneath the Ray Sphere. With all the elements in place, the Fatherbox glowed brightly, blinding almost everyone in the room except the man who stared mesmerised into the light as it shot through the top of the celling and out of the building in a thin pillar of light. The light split of into six different directions and landed in six different locations.

Vider's Buckles

Antigen Pharmacy

Nore Steel Mill

Dolore Workshops

Aloo Cafeteria

Lajo Spas

Connecting to each pillar of light that had formed over these six areas, a shield of electricity formed over the majority of Gotham City, anything and everything in its path was destroyed. Anything that had accidentally or curiously touched the barrier was vaporised on contact, effectively sealing that portion of the city off.

On the outskirts of the city, General Wade Eiling and his men spotted the barrier and reacted immediately, dispatching soldiers and vehicles to establish a perimeter and get the civilians out of harm's way.

With everything that he had worked for coming to fruition, the man basked once again. Scandal kneeled to the man.

Scandal: "Soon, you shall have the power of a God, father."

Scandal's father looked down at her.

?: "That I shall, Scandal. Go and ensure that Bane is ready with our demands."

Scandal's face looked down towards the ground, hiding her anger at being spoken to like a servant. Turning around, she walked out the door with Kay, following her.

Emma: "You may want to watch that one, Vandal. She may desire this new power that you'll supposedly gain if this succeeds."

Vandal Savage didn't even respond with a look, but he spoke to Emma deeply.

Vandal: "She knows her place in this world, Grace. I just hope you do as well."

Vandal turned back towards the window to see a city in chaos. People trapped inside the barrier and people forcibly taken by the military outside of it. Buildings that had been cut apart by the formation of the barrier.

Gotham pushed to the brink.

Vandal: "The end begins."

 **Chapter 12 End.**


	13. Chapter 13: Savage Dawn

**Chapter 13: Savage Dawn**

Vandal: "Greetings to all. My name is Vandal Savage."

Gotham had been sealed off from the rest of the world. Two thirds of the city were surrounded by a barrier of unknown energy that vaporises anything on contact. The barrier was an hexagonal shape around the city, connected at pillars of light that originated from six different locations, all of them belonging to businesses owned by Kayla Frost… An alias of Emma Grace. Outside the barrier, General Wade Eiling was evacuating any civilians that were lucky enough not to be caught in the barrier, but despite the fact that the military was strangely quick with their response to the event, it didn't help those trapped inside.

Panic and chaos had hit the streets in a big way. The people that were trapped inside had resorted to the survival of the fittest mentality and those GCPD officers inside were struggling to maintain order.

Vandal: "I'm sure that you all are asking questions. What is happening? Allow me to explain it to you all."

The heroes of Gotham, with the absence of the Bat Family, struggled to maintain order as chaos reigned all over the city. Bluebird, Spoiler, and Crow were active in The Narrows as the police never took it upon themselves to enter the crime-ridden district if they could avoid it. Batwing hadn't been seen since the events at the courthouse.

Riley had brought an unconscious Kieran Troy back home, following the shocking events at the courthouse, and soon saw the pillar of light that had shot into the sky from the tip of Wayne Tower, forming at the other six points as well as creating a secondary barrier which formed over Wayne Tower itself. Quickly donning his costume, he flew into action on his sky cycle, only to see a face appear on all of the big titantrons that decorated the buildings in Gotham Square.

Vandal: "You are all a part of a history making event in our world's history. You will bear witness to my ascension as I, Vandal Savage, will join the divinity as a God. Once I do, I will take my rightful place as the ruler of this planet."

Bane: "For those that resist…"

Bane appeared on screen. Behind him, a small army of armed mercenaries and a large circular device of some sort.

Bane: "If the US Government or the Justice League or any other fools make an attempt to interfere, I will use this weapon. It is capable of wiping half of the eastern coast of the US mainland. I will not hesitate to use it if you give us reasons to."

Vandal Savage's face took the screen over again as he smiled triumphantly.

Vandal: "This will be the last night of the status quo being maintained. The era of Savage will reign over this broken world."

Vandal's proclamation did nothing to stop the panic that coursed through Gotham. Avenger could only watch as the people of Gotham smashed and looted, shoving each other and even beating each other, in an effort to stay alive.

Avenger: "Does it really have to come to this? Why do people resort to this?"

Avenger knew the answer, but didn't want to think about it. To him, the fear of death shouldn't force others to decide the fates of others. Not when there's a common enemy…

Floating above the street, Avenger activated the loudspeaker function of his sky cycle.

Avenger: "Everyone! Disperse immediately!"

Avenger spoke into the loudspeaker and everyone stopped for a second and looked up at him, but they didn't disperse. They instead began throwing brick and stone and whatever else they could get at him.

"Get lost!"

"Who's gonna listen to you now?!"

The rioters shouted as they threw objects towards the sky cycle. The police were being overwhelmed and property was being destroyed, with those that were unlucky enough to be swept in the wave of destruction getting hurt.

Avenger: "Then you leave me no choice."

Avenger jumped off the sky cycle and landed in the middle of the crowd. With almost superhuman speed, he began to attack the rioters with various martial art strikes. He didn't want to resort to violence, these were merely people who were frightened and were doing what they could to survive, but it was coming at the expense of others. After taking a few of them down, some of the rioters began to run off while others joined the fight, but couldn't lay so much as a finger of the vastly more skilled hero. Before long, the crowd began to disperse from the area, realising that fighting was futile.

The police all came out of hiding and stared at Avenger as he became more visible through the fleeing crowd. One of the rookies readied his gun, but it was forcibly lowered by the officer next to him.

With the crowd leaving, Avenger looked towards the police with a piercing look. He remembered that Quentin Harrison was likely coordinating the GCPD's efforts in this crisis when all signs pointed to him being one of the conspirators behind this.

He got back on his sky cycle and took off further into Gotham. Once he was over Gotham's buildings, he noticed someone jumping towards him. A woman in black. She landed behind Avenger and wrapped her arms around him.

Catwoman: "Nice ride. When did they start handing out flying licenses to kids?"

Avenger: "Catwoman."

Avenger muttered scornfully. He had Bruce Wayne's murder of Jeremiah Arkham on his mind and to have Catwoman here really didn't help matters. Quickly, Avenger reached over and grabbed Catwoman by her shoulder before spinning his cycle 90 degrees hard and allowing the force to knock both him and Catwoman onto a nearby rooftop which resulted in her being on her back with Avenger on top, pinning her shoulders down.

Avenger: "Where's Wayne?!"

Catwoman: "Well, most men I meet don't get this close this quickly, so think yourself lucky and get off."

She threatened, but Avenger wasn't having any of it.

Avenger: "Where. Is. Wayne?"

Catwoman: "That's it…"

Catwoman used her rather agile form to wrap her legs around his body and flip him backwards. When he was off of her, she pushed off the ground and landed on her feet. With her claws out, she swiped at Avenger who quickly recovered and flipped her to the ground.

Avenger: "Are you gonna tell me where Wayne is now? Or are we gonna go back and forth like this?"

Catwoman: "What makes you think I know?"

Avenger: "Oh please. I know about your relationship with Batman. I was there when he was treating you in the Batcave, I could see that he cared for you, and you probably know enough about him to know where he'd run to. Now, tell me where he is."

In her interactions with Batman, Catwoman was used to playing a game of cat and mouse/bat with him, but Avenger was dead serious. Instead of looking worried, she smirked.

Catwoman: "Do you really have time to play around with me? Meanwhile there's a city going to Hell all around you?"

Avenger scowled. Around him, chaos was everywhere. Roaring, screaming, and objects smashing could be heard in all directions. And all around the city was this barrier of energy that prevented access or escape, any attempt to do either would result in death.

Releasing her and allowing her up to her feet, Avenger made a demanding look.

Avenger: "Then why are you here? You jumped on my bike, why?"

Catwoman shrugged her shoulders.

Catwoman: "Maybe I wanted a lift."

Avenger: "To prison?"

Avenger retorted and Catwoman scoffed.

Catwoman: "You really need to lighten up, kid. I'm here to help."

Avenger: "Why?"

Catwoman: "Haven't you heard the expression, 'Never look a gift horse in the mouth'?"

Avenger: "Have you heard the expression, 'Lay down with dogs, you get up with fleas'?"

Catwoman chuckled.

Catwoman: "Good thing my name isn't Dogwoman then, isn't it?"

In Catwoman's ear, a voice was speaking to her via a communications device that was hidden behind her cowl.

Bruce: "Selina. Have you found Avenger?"

She presses on the device with her two fingers.

Catwoman: "I found him, but he isn't being grateful."

Bruce: "I told you he wouldn't."

Avenger realised that Catwoman was talking to Bruce Wayne and he narrowed his eyes at her.

Avenger: "So you are working with him."

Catwoman: "Listen."

Her voice turned from the previously playful tone to serious.

Catwoman: "I already know what Bruce did. He made a mistake."

Avenger: "He killed a man. He chose to kill that man. He believed he had the right to take a life."

Avenger responded sharply with his arms folded.

Avenger: "He deserves to pay for that."

Catwoman: "Look, Avenger! What right have you got to judge Bruce after everything he gave to this city?! He's saved this city many times over and now you want to judge him because he made a bad call?!"

Avenger: "Yes. He ruined everything he fought for when he chose to take a life. Once this whole thing is over, he can join those in Arkham Asylum."

Catwoman was about to reply when Bruce, who has been listening, stopped her.

Bruce: "Let it go. We don't have time for this."

Biting her lip, she respected Bruce's wishes.

Avenger: "Where are you anyway?"

Batman: "Here."

Avenger turned to see Batman standing by the edge of the rooftop.

Batman: "We need to get to work, Avenger."

* * *

 **Rivers' Household**

At the home of Riley and Kerry Rivers, the latter had been looking after Charlotte Troy while the events at the courthouse were going on. And now, Gotham was a war zone. Kerry and Charlotte were unlucky enough to be trapped inside the barrier and now Kerry had been frantically locking down the house while the young girl followed her quizzically.

Charlotte: "Mommy?"

Kerry: "Not now, sweetheart."

Kerry rushed out of one room to the other, trying to ensure that no one can get in easily. She was also trying to call either Riley or Kieran but couldn't get through to them.

Kerry: "Jesus Christ! Why can't any of the men in my life ever answer the damn phone?!"

As Kerry was in the garage, Charlotte was looking outside through the living room window's blinds. She saw people running back and forth, screaming. She even saw a mob break into a house just across the street and flood the house, taking various valuables from inside. The occupant ran out of the house in terror, but he was assaulted by the rioters. That was when Charlotte went wide-eyed and she closed the blinds, scared of what she just saw.

Charlotte: "Daddy… Rick… Riley…"

Charlotte felt not just terrified for her own safety, but wondered if she would see her father and brothers again. She ran under the living room table and tucked herself into a ball, tears streaming down her face.

Charlotte: "Mommy, I'm scared!"

She called out to Kerry, but she got no response. Only eerie silence.

Charlotte: "Mommy..?"

The young girl looked out from her hiding place to the hallway which led to the garage, where Kerry went into just minutes ago. She wanted to call out again, but the tense silence caused her voice to be caught in her throat.

Her body shook as she left the safety of her place under the table and she slowly trembled her way towards the garage door. Her breathing quickening with each step.

Charlotte: "Mommy..?"

Her voice, nothing but a pitiful whisper, she peered into the garage door…

?: "HELLO, LITTLE GIRL."

A golden face was waiting for her. He stared directly into her eyes with a evil grin that almost made the face appear deformed. She fell back due to the shock and the figure stood in the doorway, looking down at her with that frightening smile.

Argent: "I'm afraid Mommy is busy right now. Let me take care of you."

Argent began to approach Charlotte with a slow, nonchalant walk. She quickly got to her feet and she ran back down the hallway into the living room, but there was no time to hide, so she ran towards the stairs. Tripping over her own feet, Charlotte looked back as she was being stalked by this strange man with the golden face. She managed to go upstairs and she ran into Riley's room as it was the only room other than the bathroom that had a lock.

Pushing Riley's bedside table towards the door to compensate for her size, she climbed up and locked the door behind her. Having brought herself some time, she looked around frantically, looking for a place to hide. Under the bed? Too predictable. In the closet? Still predictable. Out the window? Would she get far before one of the rioters outside picked her off? Thinking with a cool, yet terrified head, Charlotte opened the window to the bedroom and hid inside the closet, burying herself under Riley's dirty laundry, leaving a crack where she could see outside.

Charlotte: "Please don't come…"

The young girl whimpered as there was a rattling of the door knob. The door began to rock violently as something was pounding on it, followed by another bang as though there was a second person outside the door…

After a few seconds, the pounding stopped. It was instead replaced by knocking.

Argent: "Little girl. Open the door. I don't wish to harm you."

Charlotte wasn't naïve enough to believe that. She knew that this man must have done something to Kerry and that he would do something bad to her if he caught her.

Argent: "Get me a hammer, would you?"

Argent spoke to someone outside and footsteps could be held outside the door fading away. There was a second person inside the house!

Not long later, footsteps once again approached the door.

Argent: "Thank you, my dear."

After thanking the second person, Argent began smashing the hammer he was given against the door. With each thunderous bang, Charlotte felt a jolt of terror and covered her ears to block out the sound, with little effect. Eventually, the door was caved open as a small hole in the middle of the table was created by the hammer. The hole was big enough for Argent's hand to enter and undo the lock on the door and it was finally open.

Argent: "I'm here, little girl."

Sick glee came out of Argent's mouth as he stepped inside the room and looked from left to right. He took note of the window and his golden face turned to a brief grimace as he quickly turned away and left. Charlotte, watching from her hiding place, took a silent sigh of relief. She waited until the sound of a door opening and closing had passed before she got out from underneath Riley's shirts and pants and came out of the closet. When she did, she saw Kerry in the doorway.

Charlotte: "Mommy!"

Overcome with relief, Charlotte ran towards Kerry and hugged her waist. However, Kerry didn't respond. Almost catatonic, in fact.

Charlotte: "Mommy..?"

Charlotte began to get scared again. Kerry wasn't acting like herself at all. When she finally responded, it wasn't verbally. She reached down and wrapped her arms around the young girl, picking her up and holding her in place tightly.

Charlotte: "Mommy?! You're holding me too tight!"

Charlotte struggled to breathe as the next noise made her stomach lurch. Footsteps came up the stairs and Argent reappeared with his golden face producing a bigger grin than before. She tried to struggle free from Kerry's grip, but she couldn't.

Charlotte: "Mommy! Please!"

She pleaded with her mother, but that was when she looked into Kerry's eyes.

Cold, distant, listless.

Argent: "She's quite obedient, that mother of yours. Too bad, if I was into fully-grown women, I would appreciate it much."

Argent placed emphasis on 'women' as he got face to face with Charlotte who couldn't move.

Argent: "You will obey my every instruction, won't you, little girl?"

Charlotte: "… I… Will obey."

Charlotte's eyes turn the same as Kerry's. Stained with tears, but still cold, distant, and listless.

* * *

 **Wayne Tower**

Inside Wayne Tower, Emma Grace smiled broadly, standing up from her seat.

Vandal: "Are you leaving, Emma Grace?"

Vandal glanced at her as she walked towards the door.

Emma: "My work here is done and I can't afford to be here when you finally perform your ascension. After all, the world will be watching and I prefer to still be in control of the company after this is over."

Vandal still stared at her from the corner of his eye for a moment before turning back towards his view of the city out the window.

Vandal: "If you wish to keep the company through a public façade than be my guest. You'll have a place in my kingdom once I become a God."

Emma: "You'll need someone to turn public opinion, Vandal. Not everyone will be on board with your new regime and you'll need allies like me and Lex to help you maintain this new order."

Vandal: "You forge words like fine silver, Grace."

Emma made a flattered smile as she approached the doors leading out of the office.

Emma: "It's a talent that my father taught me."

She left the office where Scandal Savage and Kay were waiting.

Scandal: "Where are you going, Emma?"

Emma stopped and looked at Scandal confidently, despite the clear mistrust that the Savage had for Grace.

Emma: "I have business to attend to."

Scandal: "Does that include screwing over my father?"

Emma looked offended.

Emma: "And why would I do that, Scandal? If Vandal succeeds, he'll use his godly power to overthrow the current US Government and I will have more power than ever before. It would benefit me more if he is successful."

Scandal didn't look convinced as her blades came from underneath the cuff of her jacket.

Scandal: "I hope that you maintain that belief. If you attempt to betray my father, you will join yours in death."

Emma: "My father was too greedy and died for that. I will not make that mistake. However, you may be making the mistake instead."

Scandal's lip thinned as her temper was evident on her face.

Scandal: "Explain."

Emma: "Once your father becomes a God, what use will he have for you? What do you bring to the table other than your New God lover?"

Scandal scowled as Kay approached menacingly, but she was stopped by Scandal.

Scandal: "You're trying to manipulate me again. Save your damn breath and leave before you end up gutted."

Taking the threat, Emma left. Scandal rested herself against the wall while Kay stared at her with concern.

Kay: "Poppet. Don't let what that wretch said get to you. She is a wolf in sheep's clothing, after all."

Scandal: "I know. However…"

Scandal looked through a crack in the door at her father, Vandal. He was still standing past the contraption where the Ray Sphere was still bathing the room in a bright green glow, looking out of the window, awaiting for whatever was supposed to grant him Godhood. Emma's words impacted her more than she thought. What use would he have for her once he became a God?

Kay: "Poppet?"

Kay made a confused tilt of her head.

Scandal: "Maybe she has a point…"

* * *

 **Undisclosed Location**

In a darkened room deep underground, two people were unconscious on the cold floor. The man with red hair and pale skin began to stir first as he struggled to open his eyes.

It was Crimson. Harley Quinn sleeping soundly next to him as though she was sleeping in a five star hotel bed.

Crimson: "Ahhhh… My head."

Holding his head with one hand, Crimson used the other to balance himself as he got to his knees and felt around for Harley. His hand glided over her face as he could hear the soft breathing of the woman.

Crimson: "Harley? Are you asleep?"

Harley: "Suuu… Vroom, vroom."

Making strange sounds as though she was a revving car, Harley continued to sleep.

Crimson: "You're hopeless."

Sighing, Crimson stood up onto his feet, but his head felt as though he was experiencing a terrible hangover, although he knew that he hadn't been drinking. The room was in complete and utter darkness which didn't help matters when it came to regaining his bearings. He slowly walked to the wall with his hands outstretched in front of him to avoid walking straight into it and began to use the wall as a guide around the room. Wherever he and Harley was, the entire room felt like it was made of solid steel, he couldn't find a door or even a light switch.

Crimson: "Where the Hell are we? Where did that bitch, Waller, send us?"

Crimson could remember that both he and Harley were captured by Amanda Waller following their fight with the Suicide Squad and Poison Ivy and, after that, they were knocked out by something. Were they drugged or bashed in the back of the head? Either way, they were probably not out of the woods yet.

No sooner after talking, Crimson was suddenly blinded by the light suddenly turning on. The room was a complete white colour, white tiles, white ceiling, and white walls. A large bulkhead door that was coloured grey was sealed shut. On the wall was a tv monitor that turned on and Amanda Waller's face came on screen.

Waller: "This bitch can hear every word you're saying, Blake."

Waller didn't seem angry, but she was all business regardless.

Harley: "Ahh, who turned on da lights?"

Harley finally say up and stretched her arms with an audible yawn. She looked up at Crimson and then at the image of Waller.

Harley: "Aww, and here I was thinking that it was all a crappy dream."

Harley frowned with a pout.

Waller: "No such luck, Quinzel. As you have no doubt realised, you are still alive and not in a prison cell somewhere."

Harley: "Does that mean we both have the boom-boom things in our necks?"

Crimson felt around the back of his neck, looking for any points that something was inserted there. Harley had told him about her time in Task Force X and he knew about the fact that bombs were implanted in the squad's necks to ensure that they don't abandon the team.

Waller: "You're lucky in that department. You don't have anything in your necks."

Crimson stared up at the TV incredulously.

Crimson: "What game are you playing at, Waller? If we don't have any leashes, what makes you think we're gonna do anything you ask? You must have a reason for putting us here."

Waller nodded.

Waller: "I do. But, don't think that I don't have a leash."

On a portion of the screen, appeared a familiar woman with green skin in a darkened room in foetal position on the ground.

Harley: "Ivy?!"

Harley recognised her immediately and Crimson stepped forward aggressively.

Crimson: "What are you playing at?!"

Waller's expression didn't change, but the look on her eyes turned rather dangerous as a sharp pain shot it's way from the soles of Crimson's feet through his body. Harley the same way. Both of them screamed in pain as they both realised that the floor they were standing on was electrified.

Waller: "I hope that this shows you that you don't demand anything of me."

The agonising sensation of electricity coursing through their bodies left both Crimson and Harley who fell to their knees, barely able to catch their breath as their muscles screamed and writhed in a spasming anguish.

Waller: "Be thankful. General Wade Eiling is spearheading the evacuation effort outside the barrier, which includes the securing of Arkham Asylum as well. However, Eiling has gone rogue and is working for Savage. I managed to have Pamela Isley transferred to my custody before this whole thing happened."

Crimson: "What do you want?"

Crimson spoke through a pained and breathless voice. Waller made an approving expression.

Waller: "That's more like it."

On the screen, replacing the image of Ivy, was the current situation outside. A massive hexagonal shape and wrapped around the the outline of most of Gotham City. Crimson and Harley could only look on in shock.

Crimson: "What the Hell..?"

Harley: "How long have we been out for?"

Waller: "21 hours since we placed you in a state of temporary unconsciousness. You are underneath Founder's Island close to Wayne Tower, past the initial barrier surrounding the tower."

Crimson began to grow impatient himself.

Crimson: What is going on here, Waller? Why are we here?"

Waller: "You Blake, and Harley as well, are, as of now, temporary members of Task Force X. You are there because I have a mission for you."

Harley: "Awright, Waller. What freakin' suicide mission are ya gonna make us do?"

Crimson didn't feel too happy with Harley going along with this, but she knew Waller, so chances were that, as insane as Harley could be at times, she knew that this was the best option.

Waller: "Smart choice, Quinn. You have two mission objectives."

On the adjacent side of Waller appeared an image of Wayne Tower.

Waller: First, infiltrate Wayne Tower and destroy their Research and Development computers. Second, head to the top floor office, neutralise the terrorist, Vandal Savage, and recover the Ray Sphere."

Crimson scoffed.

Crimson: "Is that all? Would you like us to summon an army out of thin air to do this mission? If you have a Task Force for missions like this, why only the two of us? Where's Deadshot and that samurai woman?"

Waller: "I'm not gonna spare valuable members of my squad when I have two highly capable and disposable soldiers already in prime position."

Crimson folded his arms and smugly grinned at the TV which Waller was broadcasting through.

Crimson: "Just answer me this: Why should we do this, Waller? Why not stay here and wait out the chaos outside?"

Waller smiled sinisterly.

Waller: "If Vandal Savage is allowed to complete his plan, then he will move on to the Untied States Government and target the President. He'll take over and declare war against this who don't obey. Kahndaq's ruler, Black Adam, is already preparing to mobilise. He'll be here within the next two hours."

Harley covered her mouth with a hand, but left enough room to be heard.

Harley: "Holy crap! Black Adam is coming here?!"

Black Adam was the ruler of Kahndaq, a country in the Middle East that was attacked by Vandal Savage. Black Adam was a feared dictator that was known all over the world who possessed powers that were on par with everyone in the Justice League. If he was coming here, then Gotham was likely going to be razed to the ground before long.

Crimson: "So you want US to do YOUR job?"

Waller: "It's now your job. Because that barrier that's surrounding Gotham is impenetrable and any attempt to touch it results in death. If you want out of Gotham, if you want to save your friend, Isley, you'll do as I say."

Harley: "That's low. Even for you."

Harley crossed her arms and glared at Waller who merely stared back.

Waller: "Then you don't know anything about me yet, Harleen."

The TV screen then went black.

Crimson: "Now that is a mean woman."

Harley: "You don't know the half of it."

Harley looked down with a conflicted scowl on her face.

Crimson: "What's wrong?"

Harley: "… Pammy. They're holding her in a dark room. She needs sunlight once in a while to survive, so you know they're gonna kill her if we don't do what Waller said. But, she tried to kill you."

When Crimson and Harley tried to save Ivy from the Suicide Squad before, she suffered an emotional breakdown due to the deaths of her beloved flowers. She almost killed Crimson, despite her knowing how Harley felt about him.

Crimson: "… You can't abandon your friend, right?"

Harley looked up at Crimson.

Harley: "No. But, what if we help her and she flips out again?"

Crimson: "We'll get to that. Besides, I've got a plan."

Harley: "A plan? What?"

Crimson placed his finger to his lips.

Crimson: "Not here. I'll tell you on the way. It might explain why Waller never implanted us with explosives."

Harley was confused, but didn't speak up. That was when the doors leading out of the room opened, allowing both to leave. In the other room, there were weapons, a hand-held radio, and a change of clothes. Crimson ran to the table where there was dual handguns, an assault rifle, and body armour. On the table as well, Harley found a change of clothes and a baseball bat. She began to pull off the clothes she was wearing, much to Crimson's confusion.

Crimson: "Harley. Why are you undressing here?"

Harley: "How else am I gonna put on these new clothes? I ain't walkin' into Wayne Tower with this getup."

On the floor was a dirty and torn women's business jacket and skirt that Harley took off and was now putting on a two-tone black and red cropped vest top, short and tight shorts, opaque stockings, garter belt attachments, and boots of the same two-tone colour scheme. While she was doing this, Crimson was leering in her direction. With everything that's been going on, he had forgotten that he's had a sexy woman right next to him and that Crimson has needs that haven't been met for a while.

Harley noticed where he was looking finally and smirked in a sultry manner.

Harley: "Well? It's not gonna spank itself."

Crimson was honestly tempted, but the thought that an angry Godlike dictator was on the way and he had to stay focused if he was going to escape Gotham alive with Harley and, hopefully, Ivy.

Crimson: "Maybe later."

Harley shrugged her shoulders.

Harley: "Heh, your loss."

Harley finished getting dressed while Crimson took off his long black coat and placed the dual guns in the holsters strapped by his armpits, but not before putting on the body armour. Picking up and checking the rifle and the radio, Crimson smiled with anticipation.

Crimson: "Let's go save the world."

* * *

 **Outside the Barrier**

Outside the barrier, General Wade Eiling and his military forces were evacuating the people that were lucky enough to not be trapped within the hexagon barrier.

Eiling: "Hurry up! I want this perimeter clear!"

Before long, a solider directed Eiling's attention to the sky. Four people were coming this way from the sky. These four were all members of the Justice League, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Cyborg. Superman and Wonder Woman were the first to land while Green Lantern was using his ring to create a light construct of a platform which Cyborg used to ride alongside the four.

Superman: "General."

Eiling: "We don't need your help, Superman."

Eiling became unpleasant upon seeing the League arrive. He wasn't a fan of Superheroes and wanted nothing to do with them.

Wonder Woman: "With all due respect, you may not need help, but these people do."

Eiling almost growled at the Amazon, having been undermined in front of his men who were paying attention to the arrival of the League.

Lantern: "General, what do we have here?"

Eiling: "What we have here, Green Lantern, is four unwanted metahumans that have no business being here."

Superman stepped up towards General Eiling who fearlessly stood his ground against the Man of Steel.

Superman: "Whether you want us here or not, the fact remains is that there are people here who need our help, and we aren't leaving."

General Eiling's soldiers raised their weapons up towards Superman, but Eiling motioned for them to lower their weapons with a wave of his hand. It would be futile to shoot at a man who was invulnerable anyway.

Eiling got closer to Superman until his nose was inches away from his.

Eiling: "Are you here because you want to help these people or because your buddy Bruce Wayne is on the run and you want to get him out?"

Superman didn't respond. Just stared back.

With that, Eiling walked away from the League, angry that they were there, but it didn't matter anyway. He had appearances to keep up.

Superman looked towards the barrier. He and Batman had been best friends throughout their superhero careers and personal lives despite their different ideologies and backgrounds. He hadn't come to Gotham to visit Bruce in prison because if he did, then Bruce's outing as Batman would have been proven without a doubt. And now, after the events at the courthouse, it had been reported that Bruce is missing after The Judge attempted to blow up the building. No doubt that Bruce was working to stop this crisis from inside, but what happens to Batman afterwards?

Wonder Woman: "Superman?"

Wonder Woman walked up to Superman and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Wonder Woman: "We'll help him. But for now…"

Superman: "I know, Diana. Cyborg, what have we got here?"

Cyborg began to use a scanner that was on his wrist to analyse the barrier in front of him.

Cyborg: "Whatever it is, my scanner indicate that it's both magic and technology in nature."

Lantern: "What about the effects on people? Does it kill them or send them somewhere else?"

Cyborg: "From what I can tell, this barrier is harmful to anyone who touches it. I can tell that there are traces of Element X in this…"

Cyborg made a grimace as he said this.

Superman: "You mean the energy that powers the Motherboxes?"

Cyborg: "Yeah, but this one is more powerful than the usual Motherbox. It must have come from a Fatherbox, like the one I have. If that wasn't enough, all the energy in the city is being focused on that one point in Wayne Tower. Whatever Vandal Savage is planning with all this energy…"

The League looked towards Wayne Tower, unsure of what they should do. If they touched the barrier, even Superman wouldn't survive due to the magic nature of the barrier.

It was in Batman's hands now.

* * *

 **Inside the barrier: Gotham's Rooftops**

Avenger: "I don't trust you."

Batman: "I gathered."

Avenger and Batman were standing across from each other as Catwoman, Bluebird, Spoiler, Crow, Batwing watched on. Bluebird, Spoiler, and Crow were asked by Avenger to meet him while Batwing had stumbled upon them while flying over the city.

Batman: "Who are you?"

Batman asked Batwing.

Batwing: "Just an extra pair of hands. Call me Batwing."

Batman: "I don't remember giving you that suit."

Avenger rolled his eyes when Batman said that. To him, Batman was another murderer that had to be put behind bars, but right now, he had to deal with the bigger threat of Vandal Savage and Bane.

Batwing: "Listen Batman, are you really gonna turn away help?"

Batman didn't respond, just disregarded him by turning his head away and towards everyone else.

He went on to explain that while he was in Kahndaq with the League, they were dealing with an immortal criminal named Vandal Savage who raised an army and attacked the city, clashing with Black Adam. His goal: The Rock of Eternity. The centre of the Multiverse. It was the place where both Black Adam and the hero, Shazam, gained their powers. Savage intends to use the Fatherbox, the Ray Sphere, and the Uathrum to open a portal between Earth and the Rock of Eternity and absorb all it's power, which would turn him into a God.

Spoiler: "So we're dealing with a threat that could affect the entire universe?! God, that's awesome!"

Spoiler bellowed, causing everyone to stare at her.

Spoiler: "Well… Okay, maybe not awesome."

Spoiler shrinked back and spoke timidly.

Avenger: "If Savage manages to absorb the Rock of Eternity, whatever it is, he'll become unstoppable."

Avenger clenched his fists. He felt like he should have seen this coming. Everything that had transpired thus far was Vandal Savage's plan. The systematic elimination of the Bat Family, Emma Grace taking over Wayne Enterprises, the theft of the Fatherbox, Quentin Harrison…

Batman: "Yes. Which is why we need to get inside Wayne Tower."

Bluebird: "But there's one of those shields in the way. If we touch it…"

Batman: "So we need to bring down the barrier."

Crow: "How?"

Batman pointed at the six columns along the outer barrier which made the hexagonal shape.

Vider's Buckles

Antigen Pharmacy

Nore Steel Mill

Dolore Workshops

Aloo Cafeteria

Lajo Spas

Batwing: "Of course! There must be something at those locations to lock down the energy creating the shield, like a magnet or a conduit."

Batwing said as though the suggestion was ingenious.

Batwing: "All we have to do is disable these energy conduits and the energy won't have a place to lock onto. It will simply spread in all directions, thus removing the shields."

Catwoman put her hand up.

Catwoman: "Won't that be dangerous? What if the energy does something terrible when it's uncontrolled like that?"

If the barrier was taken down, where would the energy travel to? Would it travel endlessly through the sky, destroying everything in it's path?

Batman: "We don't have a choice. If the barrier doesn't come down soon and we don't shut down Savage, then the results could be far worse."

Bluebird: "Wait. If the Ray Sphere is absorbing the power of the city's electrical grid, wouldn't turning it off slow down the process?"

Avenger made a beaming smile.

Avenger: "That's brilliant! That may even prevent any damage that lowering the barrier would do, or at least restrain it a little."

Batman: "Turning off the power would slow down the process, but the entire city is rioting now. Turning off the power will cause more panic."

Catwoman strolled up to Batman and stared into his face with half-lidded eyes.

Catwoman: "Worse than now?"

Avenger didn't want to admit it, but Catwoman had a point. The prospect of being held hostage by a power-hungry psychopath while he attempt to become a God by some unknown means was more terrifying than the power going out for a short time. Batman was correct that it may worsen the issue, but it was better than the power going out of control.

Avenger: "There are seven of us here and seven targets. Bluebird can head for the city's main power substation while the remaining six can disable these conduits that are keeping the shield up. After that, the military and maybe even the Justice League can swoop in and maintain order while we are dealing with Savage."

Batman nodded.

Batman: "Fine. Take these."

Batman gave everyone with the exception of Catwoman, who already had one, a new communicator.

Batman: "These are already patched into your current frequencies. Better encryption and stronger signal."

Everyone put the communicator into their ear, except Batwing whose suit had already downloaded the device and patched it through to his cowl.

Alfred: "Is everyone listening?"

The voice of Alfred Pennyworth came to everyone's ears.

Alfred: "For the sake of the mission, you all address me as Penny One from now on. Is that understood.

Everyone: "Understood."

The plan of action set, everyone was given their objective of who was going where:

Vider's Buckles - Crow

Antigen Pharmacy - Spoiler

Nore Steel Mill - Batman

Dolore Workshops - Catwoman

Aloo Cafeteria - Batwing

Lajo Spas – Avenger

And Bluebird was heading to the central substation to turn off the city's power.

Bluebird: "If everything goes right, we should have an hour before the backup generators turn on.

Avenger: "By then, we should have taken down Savage. Hold position and wait until we've dealt with the conduits. That way, when the power goes off, we'll all head straight for Wayne Tower."

Batman: "Not all of us. I will be locating Bane once the shield is down."

Avenger turned to Batman and wasn't at all pleased.

Avenger: "Do you know where he is?"

Batman: "Likely outside the city. It's the only way he can use a nuclear weapon to great effect if Savage orders him to."

Avenger: "And what about after? Once Bane is taken down? You plan to go into hiding yourself?"

Batman didn't respond which didn't make Avenger any more pleased, but he wasn't going to argue here. The more time they waste, the closer Savage gets to realising his aspirations.

Avenger: "Okay."

Avenger said, turning from Batman and boarding his Sky Cycle.

Avenger: "We all know what we're doing, right? Then let's do this!"

All seven took off the rooftop in different directions, heading towards their targets. All with the same objective: Save Gotham.

Avenger didn't get very far until a strange static could be heard in his ear.

Avenger: "Penny One?"

Avenger tried to contact Alfred, but the voice on the other end once the static faded wasn't Alfred.

Emma: "Hello, Darling."

Avenger felt his blood boil and his lip curled.

Avenger: "Emma. Enjoying your handiwork in Savage's little plan?"

Emma: "Why, I am. It took quite an effort to get this far after all. Although I got Wayne Enterprises in the deal."

Avenger: "What about the people that are currently getting hurt? Those killed already?"

Emma chuckled a little.

Emma: "I don't think about that, Riley. If those fools decide to act like savages, then why should I care what happens?"

Avenger made a disbelieving grin as he shook his head slowly.

Avenger: "You're really something special, Grace. Somehow you're worse than Winston ever was."

Emma: "What can I say? My father set the bar high. I think I've surpassed him with my own work, but that's not the reason I called. Are you coming to Lajo Spas?"

Avenger wasn't surprised that Emma knew that he was heading there. All of Batman's technology is a variant of WayneTech, so it wasn't out of the realm of possibility that Emma had been listening the whole time.

Avenger: "Why ask if you already know?"

Avenger said tersely.

Emma: "I was making sure. I'm there right now with a couple of guests that I'm entertaining. Isn't that right? Kerry? Charlotte?"

Avenger felt his entire body tense up and his stomach felt as though it would fall out of his body. Almost immediately, he became enraged, but held back as to not indulge Emma.

Avenger: "If they're hurt, Emma…"

Emma: "Relax. I'm not that low as to harm someone's mother and a young child. I merely wished to ensure their safety. Living near the Narrows during a time like this is quite dangerous, don't you agree?"

Just from the sound of her voice, Avenger could tell that Emma was being sincere although her intentions were far different than she was saying.

Avenger: "What do you want, Emma?"

Emma: "Just come. I only wish to talk."

Avenger: "What about Kerry Rivers and Charlotte Troy?"

Emma giggled.

Emma: "You don't need to call them by their full names, it's not like you're hiding something I don't know. Your mother and sister will be fine."

Avenger: "What about Rick?"

Emma didn't answer for a few seconds and, when she finally did, her tone turned from a woman with everything going her way to someone who sounded a bit regretful.

Emma: "Just be sure to arrive on time. A man shouldn't keep a lady waiting."

After that, the static returned and Emma's voice vanished.

Alfred: "Avenger! Can you hear me?!"

Alfred's voice was calling with urgency in his voice.

Avenger: "Penny One. Change frequencies, we may have someone listening in."

Alfred: "Why, that's not possible. This frequency is quantum encrypted, it shouldn't be possible to hack into it."

Avenger: "Someone found a way."

* * *

 **Blüdhaven**

In the town over from Gotham, just a half an hour drive away, the deadly mystical lights from the barrier engulfing the city could be seen over in Blüdhaven.

A blond woman who had been having a nightly jog joined the crowd standing by the river, watching. This woman was the former girlfriend of Rick Troy and the mother of his child, Hunter.

Not wanting to stick around to watch what was happening, Becca jogged away and returned to her apartment a few blocks from the river.

Since breaking up with Rick, Becca moved to Blüdhaven with Hunter, her baby son, and lived alone for a while before meeting someone new. A young man named Kevin who was good with kids and was rather supportive. He moved into her apartment and has been helping with Hunter every since.

Turning the key into her apartment door, she took a deep breath after being exhausted from her run, and entered.

Becca: "Kevin? I'm home."

Becca called out for Kevin, but there was no response. The entire apartment was bathed in darkness as though nobody was even home, although Kevin and Hunter was definitely there, she changed Hunter's diaper before she left on evening jog.

Becca: "Kevin?"

Becca huffed, stomping forward, but the sound and the sensation of breaking glass underfoot rang out from beneath her. She looked down and could barely see the broken glass below her trainer thanks to the light coming in from outside. Looking up, she saw that the light bulb that was above had been broken somehow.

Becca: "Kevin..?"

Becca began to become worried. With a sense of foreboding, she walked through the hallway in the dark and she couldn't hear either Kevin or Hunter, but the tense silence didn't make her feel any better. She immediately went straight for Hunter's room and she stepped into a pool of thick liquid. She didn't notice it in her panic, but there was a trail of it leading into the living room. It was blood. Now terrified, she ran for the crib, but Hunter wasn't there.

Becca: "Hunter?! Hunter!"

She sobbed as she patted the crib's insides, hoping her baby was underneath the sheet, but there was no sign of him. She quickly ran into the hallway and picked up the telephone, quickly realising that she was in danger, but the telephone line had been cut. She couldn't call the police and her baby was missing…

Then the wailing of a baby boy could be heard in the living room where the trail of blood led into.

Becca: "Hunter!"

Scared for her life, even more so for her child, Becca cautiously entered the living room and the most sickening sight that she'd ever see was right before her eyes.

A young man with sun-bleached hair was sitting in one of the chair. However, he was bleeding from the neck and his entire body was limp, his eyes rolled back in his head with a permanent look of pure terror. Becca covered her mouth with both hands and she felt the rush of fluid forcing its way up her throat and it came out uncontrollably on the ground.

?: "Had a nice time out, Becca?"

Becca, recovering from her spontaneous vomiting, looked up and saw a familiar man holding her child… And his child.

Becca: "R-Rick?"

Maniac: "The one and only."

Usually, The Maniac is quite cheerful even during his worse moments, but right now, he was looking down on Becca with an all-business attitude. In one arm, he held his son Hunter, in the other hand, a bloody knife.

Maniac: "Didn't take you long to move on, didn't it?"

The Maniac pointed at the dead body of Kevin with the bloody knife and looked down with an expression of loathing. Baby Hunter continued to cry in his arms, causing his father to gently rock him about.

Maniac: "Shhh, little Hunter. Daddy's here."

Becca tried to stagger back to her feet, but instead stumbled backwards, using the wall as support.

Becca: "H-How could you..?"

Maniac: "How could I? Better question is: How could you?"

The Maniac walked towards Becca who cowered against the wall and plunged the bloody knife into the wall next to her head, much to her horror.

Maniac: "You have no idea how I felt about you. I loved you so much and Hunter too. He was my only son. You took him away from me and left me to rot in Arkham Asylum."

He pointed to himself and then to Kevin's corpse.

Maniac: "YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

Hunter's cries intensified after The Maniac's thunderous roar towards Becca. He backed away from her quickly and began to rock Hunter gently again in his arms.

Maniac: "Shh, shh, Hunter. Daddy's a little foul tempered right now, but it's not your fault, is it, little guy?"

Watching Rick play the victim and seeing the her new boyfriend dead, the fear within Becca began to be replaced with indignation. Seeing the knife in the wall next to her, she ripped it out of the wall and stood tall in front of The Maniac.

Becca: "You son of a bitch! Who the Hell are you to play the victim?!"

The Maniac was not intimidated, seeing an angry woman with a knife in her hand.

Maniac: "Check out the balls on Becca."

The Maniac spoke amused, but this only served to fan the fires of Becca's temper.

Becca: "How many times were you there for Hunter? For me? I had to raise him all by myself while you were busy getting drugs and partying with your friends! How many times had you cheated on me?! I put up with it long enough, Rick. I wanted a change. I wanted to raise Hunter so that he didn't become like you were. Like you are now!"

Tears flowed down Becca's eyes as she recalled the incident that kickstarted the whole thing that led to Rick's downfall and her decision to leave.

Becca: "You left me to be… Violated by that clown freak. You just sobbed in the next room while Hunter cried and watched as that freak did whatever he pleased. And you let him."

Maniac: "Who do you think killed The Joker in the end? I did. I did that for you."

Becca was stunned. It wasn't common knowledge that it was Rick that killed The Joker.

Becca: "B-But, that doesn't matter! I had to get away!"

The Maniac half-heartedly chuckled.

Maniac: "And so, you broke up with me by leaving me in prison. I was ready to change, Becca. Ready to stop being an asshole. I treated you unfairly, but I deserved a second chance, didn't I?"

Becca: "You mean a tenth chance?"

Becca growled.

Maniac: "You know what, Becca? I should thank you for leaving me. Because now, I have new friends, a new girl, a new life. Hell, I practically own Gotham at this point."

Becca made a confused face.

Becca: "What are you talking about?"

Maniac: "I met Emma Grace over in Arkham Asylum and I started going out with her. The sex we have… It's so much better than your used up ass. She's now the CEO of Wayne Enterprises while I run the criminal side of things. You see those lights coming from Gotham? I helped set that up."

The Maniac gloated, much to the disbelief of Becca.

Becca: "So… Are you saying that you're responsible for all those deaths going on now?"

Maniac: "Yep."

Without hesitation, he answered with a smile. Becca gripped the knife in her hand which didn't go unnoticed by The Maniac.

Maniac: "Are you really going to stab me? While I have your son in my arms?"

Becca: "Are you using your own son as a shield? You always were a scummy piece of…"

The Maniac gasped mockingly as he covered Hunter's ears.

Maniac: "Becca! We have a child present."

With a laugh, Maniac placed Hunter down in the cold lap of Kevin.

Maniac: "Look after my son for a sec, Kev."

Turning back to Becca, The Maniac placed his hands in his pockets and stood still.

Maniac: "Do you have the balls to really stab me in front of your son, Becca?"

The Maniac laughed and taunted Becca who hesitated with the knife in her hand.

Maniac: "Come on. You wanted to be rid of me, right? Here's your chance. You can easily dress this place up so that it looks as though me and Kevin killed each other. I have motive and, technically, I'm certifiably insane, so the police won't argue. So come on. Do it!"

The Maniac shouted at Becca who had been pushed past her breaking point. Her boyfriend is dead, her ex was here and would do God knows what to her if he got the chance, she had to do something. She had the weapon and he didn't, Hunter was out of harms way, so now was the chance.

Becca: "Ahhhhhh!"

Becca yelled as she charged forward, raising the knife above her head, she was actually going to kill The Maniac and it would all be over…

Or so she thought.

A shocking pain passed through her hand, up her arm, and into her body. It was though the knife was resisting her, responding with an electrical shocked that froze her body.

The Maniac laughed at her as she fell to the ground, her body spasming. He pulled a trigger device out of his pocket and kneeled down beside Becca who could no longer control her own body.

Maniac: "Emma gives me the best gifts. That's a knife with a taser handle, in case it's taken off me. This here's the trigger for it. Brilliant, isn't it?"

Turning the taser function off, Maniac took the knife off Becca and stood up, looking down on the immobile woman, kicking her in the ribs, forcing her onto her back so that she looked up at him. He smirked at her before picking Hunter off of Kevin's cold, dead lap and walking towards the door.

Becca: "P-Please… Don't take him…"

Maniac: "How does it feel, Becca? To be left behind?"

Maniac turned back towards Becca's prone self. She was trying to reach out, but she could barely move.

Maniac: "You took him from me and left me to rot. Now, it's my turn to have some quality time with my son while you rot with the body of your boy toy over there."

With one final scowl, The Maniac took Hunter with him out of the apartment, leaving Becca with the dead Kevin.

She could do nothing but cry, helpless to do anything.

Outside, Hunter continued to cry as Maniac strapped him into his car and he got into the driver's seat.

Maniac: "Aww, don't cry, my son. You and I are gonna have the best night ever. You and I are gonna destroy everything, aren't we? Aren't we?"

Maniac spoke childishly to his son as he turned the key in the ignition. Positioned next to Hunter was a cylinder shaped object that was almost the size of the baby. The Maniac looked at the object and picked it up, holding it in his hand as he stared in the direction of Gotham.

Maniac: "Destroy everything we shall."

 **Chapter 13 End.**


	14. Chapter 14: Divided

**Chapter 14: Divided.**

 **Chicago**

In Chicago, while Gotham is facing an unbelievable crisis, both James and Barbara Gordon were in Chicago, looking for proof that may discredit the current Police Commissioner of the GCPD, Quentin Harrison.

Having driven through the day and well into the evening, James Gordon was taking a quick coffee break while Barbara was still in the car on her laptop. She knew about the incident in Gotham, but according to the military reports and Cyborg, the barrier surrounding Gotham that was created by Vandal Savage was impenetrable.

Barbara: "I should be there, damn it."

In a time like this, the bulk of the Bat Family was missing and Bruce on the run, Batgirl would be able to do some good. She had to hope that Avenger and his team could handle this.

Gordon: "How is it back in the city?"

Gordon was leaning on the car, speaking to Barbara. He was aware that she was Batgirl.

Barbara: "Not good. Whatever that shield is, even Superman can't get through. Cyborg can't use his Boom Tubes to enter either, the shield is blocking them."

Barbara sighed, burying her face in one hand.

Gordon: "How do you do this, Barbara? Being Batgirl. It's a lot different than wearing a badge and carrying a gun."

Barbara chuckled half-heartedly.

Barbara: "I honestly don't know. Something comes out of the woodwork and, no matter what the odds are, we solve the mystery and stop the bad guy. I used to do this, just because in my own way, I wanted to prove I could do what you do. Now, ever since I got my legs back, I do it to stop what happened to me, happening to someone else."

Gordon couldn't help but feel proud of his little girl. While he felt as though he raised a Devil with his son, he raised an Angel in Barbara. It didn't change his mind however that he wanted her to stop being Batgirl after this was over. He was proud nonetheless.

Gordon: "Listen Barbara. I hope you do understand why I don't want you to be Batgirl anymore."

Barbara sighed.

Barbara: "You think it's too dangerous."

Gordon: "Look at what's happening in Gotham now. If we weren't working together now, you would be trapped in the city, trying to maintain order by yourself. If I didn't find you before, you would have died. There are other ways to help than dressing up in a costume and scaring criminals."

Barbara: "Batgirl does have a meaning outside of scaring criminals, dad. Batman may be the one who wants to scare criminals, but Batgirl is to give something different."

Gordon: "What?"

Barbara: "Hope."

An hour later, both Barbara and Gordon had reached the Chicago Police Department. Barbara had left her father in the car while she entered the building via the roof.

Gordon: "Do you really know what you're doing, Barbara?"

James Gordon was in the car, handling his daughter's laptop while she was inside the Chicago police department's server room. She was dressed in her batsuit.

Batgirl: "Yes. This is where Harrison worked, so this place should have all the data we need. However, we need to connect to the network physically before we can access it remotely."

What Batgirl said went over Gordon's head who had trouble understanding the technical side of things unless it was explained to him in detail, which there was no time for anyway.

Gordon: "I still don't think this is a good idea for you to be illegally entering a police station, even to look for evidence."

Batgirl connected a hacking tool shaped like a box to the server as she was typing away at the terminal.

Batgirl: "I don't think that the CPD will cooperate with an ex-police Commissioner from Gotham and his daughter. Besides, chances are that Harrison must have already done something to cover his tracks especially if he's working with the League of Assassins. Doing it this way is the better option."

After the security was bypassed, the data began to upload to Batgirl's laptop.

Gordon: "Okay. The upload has started."

Batgirl: "Good. Now just need…"

CPD Officer: "Hey!"

Behind her, a officer drew his gun and aimed it at Batgirl who responded by quickly throwing a smoke pellet at him and he fell to the ground in a coughing fit, but the shout had alerted nearby officers and they were approaching fast from down the hall.

Gordon: "Barbara! What was that?!"

Batgirl: "Just a minor distraction."

Gordon: "No it isn't! Get out of there!"

Batgirl didn't listen for a moment. She had to quickly install a program that would funnel out any data relating to Quentin Harrison. By the time she did, she only had seconds to get out before the entire Police Department was on top of her.

Gordon: "Barbara!"

Batgirl quickly ran and dove into a vent which took her into the ventilation system. She followed it out of the building and into an alleyway where James Gordon was waiting with the car.

Gordon: "Get in!"

Batgirl quickly got into the car and Gordon put his foot down on the gas pedal, speeding away from the building.

Gordon: "Damn it! Why didn't you get out sooner?! You could have been caught, you could have been killed!"

Gordon was incensed that his daughter didn't listen to him.

Batgirl: "I had to install that program or we were gonna be spending the next few days going through the data and Gotham doesn't have days."

Gordon: "You didn't have seconds, yet you risked yourself. And for what? To save time?"

Batgirl: "It's part of the job, dad! You know that!"

Gordon and Batgirl were furious at each other. Gordon for his daughter putting herself in what he believed was unnecessary risk and Batgirl for her father not understanding the importance of what she did. But, both agreed on one thing…

Batgirl: "We don't have time for this."

Gordon nodded reluctantly and handed her back the laptop.

Batgirl: "Let's see what we got."

* * *

 **Nore Steel Mill**

At the steel mill, Batman entered through the front door which seemed to be unguarded.

Alfred: "Sir, does this remind you of the many ambushes you've had in your career?"

Batman: "It does, Penny One."

In the alternate hideout that Batman and Alfred were using for their operations, the butler looked back and saw Damian, asleep on a nearby bed.

Batman: "How is he?"

Alfred: "Still sleeping. Whatever hypnotic effect that has been done to his mind, it seems that it won't pass easily."

Batman: "Judging by the effects, I would have to say that Psycho Pirate was behind this. Only the Medusa Mask can control people with lingering side effects like this."

Alfred: "But, Roger Hayden was arrested last year by The Flash in Central City. He's been in Iron Heights ever since and his mask has since gone missing."

Batman: "Meaning someone else has the mask."

Alfred leaned his head on his arm as his expression became unpleasant.

Alfred: "I bet it was that damn Dr. Argent. The head of the Gotham Orphanage. They must have been programming Master Damian for days."

Batman stopped for a second, looking around for any signs of an ambush. Using the enhanced vision in his cowl, he couldn't see anyone, but he wasn't forgoing the possibility that they may be wearing gear that is undetectable.

Batman: "Once this is done, I'll hunt down Argent and fix what he's done to Damian."

Those words caused Alfred to feel rather unsettled. Deciding that it couldn't be ignored, he addressed the elephant in the room.

Alfred: "Master Bruce. What are you going to do about Master Rivers? You know he won't simply accept that you killed someone and allow you to go free."

Batman's expression dropped. He hadn't forgotten what he had done back in the courthouse, how Jeremiah Arkham had been masquerading as The Joker, causing him to finally snap and kill him. He had broken his rule to never kill, he had now become the monster that he had been fighting his whole life.

Alfred: "Master Bruce?"

Batman: "…"

He didn't respond. What could he say? How could he justify it? Ever since Winston Grace, every criminal in Gotham has been wearing him down and causing damage to the city and it's citizens under his watch. Chinatown, a whole section of the city, was destroyed with his own weapons.

Walking into the industrial complex area where steel was being melted down in large metal vats all around him, Batman looked up and, on the highest railing above, was a relay device that one of the beams of energy that made up the shield surrounding Gotham was attracted to.

Batman: "Alfred. I think after tonight, there will be no more Batman."

Alfred: "M-Master Bruce?"

Alfred didn't believe he heard that correctly. Just as he was going to respond, multiple laser sights were directed all on the Caped Crusader. Unfortunately, Batman was in the middle of the industrial complex area where all of the men had a good shot at him and surrounded him on the railings above. All these men were dressed in black paramilitary gear and were armed with night vision goggles. Any attempt to dash for cover would result in a hailstorm of bullets in his direction and turning off the lights was no good either.

Batman: "Bane's men."

Henchman: "We have you in our sights, Batman! Nowhere to run this time. No Wayne fortune to save you!"

The other men in the room chuckled as they were itching to pull their triggers and end the Bat once and for all.

Batman: "Where's Bane?"

Henchman: "The military base outside Gotham limits. It's not like it matters anyway. You can't get outside the shield and you won't even get out of here alive!"

Batman made a glare at the henchman talking, but not one of contempt, one of challenge.

Batman: "That's all I needed to hear."

Batman quickly pressed a button on his utility belt and all the lights went out which prompted the men to pull on their night vision, but that was what Batman wanted as he threw a capsule from his belt high into the air and it exploded in a flash of pure white light. The capsule was a flashbang that blinded and disoriented all the men that had put on their night vision. This allowed Batman the opportunity to move quickly and take down as many of the men as he could before the blinding effects wore off. Even after they regained their vision, Batman proved to be a tough target to hit when they didn't have the upper hand. It wasn't long before Batman had knocked out all the armed men in the room, however he didn't get out of the ordeal unscathed. He had to pull a knife out of his shoulder and one of the armed men had managed to hit him with a bullet to the back of the head, thankfully his cowl had reinforced Kevlar woven into it.

Alfred: "Batman! What is your status?"

Batman: "Penny One, I have eyes on the device."

Alfred took a sigh of relief.

Alfred: "That's good. I'll check on the others and see if everyone's in position."

Batman climbed to the highest railing and scanned the device that was in front of him with his cowl. Whatever the device was, it was built by someone who knew exactly what they were doing, but every few in the world had the technology and know-how to design something like this for energy this potent.

Batman: "LexCorp."

* * *

 **Vider's Buckles**

At the same time, Crow had just finished up, taking down the paramilitaries that had had been stationed there to guard the device. Unlike Batman, Crow didn't have an assortment of gadgets, although she didn't need it. She easily took down anyone she deemed as a threat and in spectacular fashion. She was fast, not The Flash fast, but borderline superhuman. She was able to dodge bullets by reading the body language and moved out of their line of fire and took her enemy down with a single strike to their weakest points.

Crow: "Finished."

Alfred: "Marvellous, Miss Cain. Please hold position until I confirm that everyone's ready."

Crow took her place next to the device and did as instructed to by Alfred. The time she had now was spent with her thoughts.

She remembered about the time she saw the poster about the ballet and she became somewhat interested in it. For Cassandra Cain, having been trained to interpret body language, her other language skills left a lot to be desired and left her severely dyslexic. She couldn't read or write, despite Riley and Stephanie's best efforts. Even the school she was attending thanks to Bruce Wayne was beginning to be frustrated with her lack of progress, even though she was in a class for people with severe learning difficulties.

Crow took off her mask, letting the air get to her face, and then she began to twirl as though she was preforming ballet herself. Riley had promised to take her some time and she was excited for it, but she had the chance to observe a show about it, TV had a lot of interesting things on it that drew Cassandra's attention.

As she danced like those people she'd seen on the TV, she felt as though she was singing without words. She felt free from a cage that trapped her within her own body. Meeting Riley, Stephanie, Harper, and Cullen after years of being used by the League of Assassins had given her a new lease on life that she was determined to live.

She wanted to continue to fight crime however. To save those who can't save themselves. But, she felt inside, that her current identity as Crow was not enough of a reason to fight. She needed something else.

A symbol. Like Riley's. But different.

?: "How pathetic."

A voice called out from the darkness and Cassandra ceased her dance and faced whoever was standing there. Even though the face of the person couldn't be seen, Cassandra knew who it was and shock formed on her face.

Cassandra: "You… Not you…"

?: "Are you really surprised? That I wouldn't come to see what David Cain had done to you?"

The figure stepped into the light and revealed herself to Cassandra.

It was Lady Shiva.

Cassandra: "Mother."

Shiva: "Cassandra."

Cassandra: "Why? Here?"

Shiva: "As I said: I wished to see the result of David Cain and Michael Rivers' work. Seeing you and Riley Rivers. You two were supposed to be the future of mankind, yet I see wasted potential."

Shiva took a step towards Cassandra which prompted her to take a fighting stance.

Shiva: "Do you intend to fight me, girl? I can see that you have been influenced by Rivers' way of thinking. You believe that taking lives is evil, that we don't deserve to be the judge, jury, and executioner as he would put it. I saw you fight these men and you could have killed them all easily, but you didn't go for the killing blow."

Cassandra didn't respond, she remained rooted to the spot, ready for a sudden attack.

Shiva: "I always had enough respect for Michael to not go after his son. I saw that as his responsibility to handle. You are another matter. David should have not been so soft on you."

Cassandra: "He… Never soft… Ever."

Cassandra responded with angry stutters which brought amusement to Shiva.

Shiva: "You think he was hard on you? If anything, he treated you quite special. He had high hopes for you. Hoping that you would become queen to the new Ra's al Ghul and bring a new age. He was sorely deluded."

Shiva spat her last words out with venom as she took a fighting stance and motioned for Cassandra to attack.

Shiva: "Enough talk. Fight."

Cassandra ran at Shiva and punched and kicked at her with the almost precision, but Shiva was evading as though a child was fighting her. With impatience in her expression, she grabbed Cassandra by the throat and held her tight as her daughter struggled to free herself.

Shiva: "You're still doing it. Even though you know what I'm capable of, you still refuse to strike a killing blow."

Shiva snarled at Cassandra who held onto her mother's wrist, trying to pry it off her, blood pouring from her mouth and onto Shiva's hand.

Cassandra: "Not… Kill."

Shiva: "Useless girl."

Shiva released Cassandra, only to chop her in the neck and knock her down.

Shiva: "As you are now, you are not even worth killing. I will leave you to your fantasy of living your life with no blood on your hands, but rest assured…"

Shiva looked down condescendingly at her daughter.

Shiva: "One day, you and I will face off again. I better be more satisfied with your development or I really will end you."

Leaving Cassandra immobile on the ground, but still conscious, Shiva reentered the shadows and, just as quickly as she appeared, she was gone.

Unable to move, Cassandra felt seething anger at being unable to stop her mother. She was nothing but a child compared to her.

She would never give into killing, but could she ever beat Shiva without the willingness to do so?

* * *

 **Lajo Spas**

Just like Batman and Crow, everyone had been successful with securing the conduits responsible for keeping the barrier up. Bluebird had also reported as being in position near the city's central substation. Once the conduits and substation had all been turned off, Vandal Savage would be reachable and maybe this nightmare could be stopped.

The last conduit was inside Lajo Spas which was Avenger's objection. However, Emma Grace was expecting him inside and she told him that Kerry Rivers and Charlotte Troy were with her. No matter what, he had to shut down the conduit, but what was Emma's game here? Why wait for him here while she could have been inside Wayne Tower with Savage?

He stepped in and the first thing he imagined seeing was an armed guard, but the place was completely deserted.

Avenger: "Emma?"

Emma: "In here."

After calling for Emma, she responded from inside a room where a dim, slightly flickering lights were coming from. He walked towards the room and felt a rush of heat push against his body, his black attire seemingly absorbing it. When he opened the door, the sound of flowing water pouring and the satisfied sigh of Emma Grace a few feet reached his ears.

Emma: "I simply adore these spas. My skin certainly thanks me for coming to them often."

Emma was sitting inside a hot spa bath, her form naked as the day she was born, her blue eyes meeting Avenger's own brown hidden behind the white transparent material. The room was dimly lit by candlelight with roses littered around the outline of the bath while the woman herself was resting and relaxing in the translucent water.

Avenger: "Would you like me to stand outside?"

Avenger, at this moment, was in no mood to play the role of a gentleman. This woman was holding his mother and younger sister hostage and it took everything he had to not drag her out of the bath and force her to talk, but doing so could do more harm than good.

In response to Avenger's question, Emma kicked her leg in the air and ran her hand temptingly down it.

Emma: "Why? I asked for you to enter. You may even join me if you wish."

Avenger: "I'll pass."

Emma: "Really? A shame."

Emma spoke disappointedly as she lowered her leg back into the bath. She gently and sensually spread water over her porcelain skin with her hands, glancing out of the corner of her eyes at Avenger, hoping that he was watching.

Avenger: "Where's my mother and Charlotte?"

Emma: "They're safe. I wouldn't bring you here, just to tell you that they've been harmed."

Avenger could smell the scented candles mixing with the roses. The scene in front of him was reminiscent of a romance movie or novel, even though in this situation, when there is death and destruction just outside, it was inappropriate for his tastes.

Emma: "You should relax, Riley. You must have been overworked with what's been going on in the city and you need to rest."

Avenger: "I can clearly see what you're trying to do. What about my brother? Has he outlived his usefulness?"

Avenger spoke sharply, much to Emma's offence. She stopped relaxing and leaned on the side of the bath, looking straight at him.

Emma: "That's not fair to say! Don't get me wrong, I do care about Rick, but I'm not in love with him."

Avenger's scowl became even fierce.

Avenger: "So you led him on, like I knew you were, and you stoked his insanity. He was sick and needed help, and you made him worse. Do you know fully what's he's been doing? Do you know that he set an entire complex on fire? How many he's hurt?"

Emma made a crestfallen look.

Emma: "I had to lead him on. It was the only way I was going to get back my father's empire. I never imagined that I would eventually own Wayne Enterprises, but I couldn't let my father's death be in vain."

Avenger: "Do you expect me to feel sorry for you?"

Emma: "No! I…"

Emma made an unpleasant click of her tongue.

Emma: "Now look, you've gotten me all tense."

Avenger: "I apologise, Miss Grace."

Avenger spoke disingenuously. He realised that he had to finish up here, there was no time to have a moral debate with Emma Grace who has proven to do anything to get what she wants. She stands out of the water, causing Avenger to turn his head.

Emma: "Be a dear and get me a towel, please."

Avenger walked over to the side and grabbed one of the white towels that rested on a towel rack. Grabbing one, he tossed it to Emma unceremoniously. Catching it, Emma made a sigh.

Emma: "You could have been romantic about it."

Emma wrapped the towel around her body and stepped out of the bath. Her words enraged Avenger to the point that he snarled at her.

Avenger: "What is romantic about this situation?! People are dying all over the city! A madman is trying to become a God and you're just relaxing in a spa bath, pretending it's not happening!"

Emma: "I know it's happening. But, what do you want me to do about it? I serve to gain more if Vandal become a God and takes over the world. I will not just be the most powerful business figure in Gotham, but the entire world."

Avenger: "Then why are you trying to sabotage him?"

Emma raised her eyebrow and tightened her grip on the towel she wore.

Emma: "What do you mean, darling?"

Emma spoke with a smirk.

Avenger: "It took me a while to figure it out, but the businesses you set up when you left Arkham Asylum. They make the initials V.A.N.D.A.L. You were trying to tell someone who was behind this whole thing. Why do that, if you weren't trying to betray him?"

Emma made a brief surprised expression before forming an impressed smile.

Emma: "It's true. I don't really want Vandal to be successful in his endeavour. Him becoming a God and creating a new world for himself would be terrible for business, after all, what use will there be for Grace Enterprises if I'm already in Savage's inner circle? I doubt he would allow someone like me to have a place anyway."

Avenger: "So you're trying to betray him before he betrays you."

Emma: "True. I was hoping that you'd take him down and I could remain in control of Wayne Enterprises, transform it into Grace Enterprises, and move onto the next step."

Avenger: "What next step would that be?"

Emma stepped forward towards Avenger, her lips pursed slightly as she aimed for his own, but Avenger wasn't about to be caught off guard again and grabbed her shoulders, keeping her away.

Avenger: "The last time you kissed me, you poisoned me, remember?"

Emma: "That was necessary. You would have gotten in the way if I didn't."

Avenger was beginning to become very impatient. He had enough of Emma Grace playing these games with him, especially while other people's lives were in the balance.

Avenger: "What do you want, Emma? What do you want from me?"

Emma made wide eyes in surprise, but her expression quickly turned to amusement.

Emma: "We both know what I want, Riley…"

Unwrapping the cloth that was around her figure, Emma allowed the towel to fall to the ground around her feet. An act which shocks Avenger as despite the events that were transpiring around him, seeing a naked woman was gonna take most people off their game for a brief moment. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, getting as close as she could.

Emma: "I've told you in the past. I want you by my side. You and I are made for each other, Riley Rivers. You're above this vigilante nonsense, you deserve more than a woman who would leave you for nothing other than money."

Lauren…

Emma: "You deserve a family that aren't filled with secrets. You deserve a true woman who will allow you to be whatever you want to be."

Emma spoke gently, her words carefully spun to appeal to the man in front of her. Using her body as a weapon and her words as ammo, Emma moved her face forward toward his, her lips finally connecting with Avenger's own. Having never been in such a situation before, Avenger struggled to regain his reason. Nothing that was happening was what he wanted and he had to escape from this now before he completely lost himself.

What was wrong with him? He asked himself. He should be pushing her off right now! But, he felt like since defending Bruce Wayne… Now before that, witnessing his father abandon his ideals to become a killer had made Riley Rivers think about what he was fighting for and why he chose to fight.

He never truly wanted to be Avenger. It was something that he did because the police and legal systems weren't enough at the moment. He wanted to avenge his father's death, then he wanted to be the deterrent against Batman, now he wanted to save Gotham. But, it was a hypocrisy to be against breaking the law when he did so every night. He even lied in court to defend a man who was guilty.

Was he going to become like his father?

Emma: "Just relax, darling. You and I are all alone in this building. Vandal Savage will be dealt with, don't worry. You and I don't need to lift a finger."

Emma was pushing against Avenger, trying to pin him against the wall, pressing the seductive attack on him.

Emma: "Become mine, Riley."

Avenger: "No."

Avenger regained control of his senses and pushed Emma back who couldn't believe what was happening. He picked up the towel and shoved it against Emma who held it in shock.

Emma: "Why..?"

Avenger: "The man you want me to be, Emma, doesn't exist. I know who I am and I will remain that way, no matter what."

Emma shook her head incredulously.

Emma: "I was going to give you everything! Me, give your family a better life, anything! And yet, you tell me no?!"

Avenger: "Yes. I don't know what you have planned for Vandal Savage, but if it's different than him being before the world court for his crimes against humanity, it's not what I want. You may not like being told no, but that might be the problem with you. You're ambitious and you've never been told no. Never a good combination."

Emma clutched the towel into her chest and she gripped it hard enough that she almost drew blood.

Avenger: "I also have a feeling that you've been working with the League of Assassins. Because you seem to know about my father, am I wrong?"

Emma didn't respond, but her words during her 'assault' confirmed it for him.

Avenger: "No matter if you say it or not. I have a job to do and you better be gone by the time I come back or you'll be back in prison."

Avenger turned his back to Emma and began to leave the bathroom.

Emma: "Don't leave."

Avenger stopped for a second, listening to whatever reason that Emma was about to give.

Emma: "I made a deal. If you leave this room, I can't protect you. I promise you that you will die."

Emma was telling the truth. He could hear it in her voice. They must be watching the area outside the door, so once he walked out, he would be attacked by those guarding the conduit.

Avenger: "I'll take my chances. I'd rather die saving this city than allow it to go to Hell."

Avenger left the bathroom and Emma behind, who glared after him with the utmost scorn.

Emma: "I don't take no for an answer, darling."

Once outside the bathroom, he shut the door behind him…

Argent: "You shouldn't have left that bathroom."

The man with the golden face stood directly across the room from Avenger. The mask making a frown as he approached.

Avenger: "Where are the two people that you took?"

Avenger warned the man standing across from him, knowing that he must have been the one who Emma had kidnap his mother and sister.

Argent: "The girls is upstairs. I often allow for my girls to marinate for a bit under my control before I partake in them. The woman isn't here. Someone came by and took her somewhere else."

Argent's mask formed a sickening grin as he spoke about Charlotte and nonchalantly talked about Kerry, both angered Avenger.

Avenger: "If either of them are hurt…"

Argent: "You'll do what? I have the upper hand here."

Out of the shadows appeared multiple people all dressed in assassin garb surround the two. All brandishing swords, sai, and other weapons. Avenger had seen these sort of people before and they were definitely the League of Assassins.

Argent: "I have friends of my own, even though I don't need them. You're about to join the women and young Robin…"

Staring straight at Avenger, the mask that Argent wore made a neutral expression.

Argent: "You are mine now, Avenger. You will obey my every command."

Speaking in an silkily, monotone voice, Argent smiled underneath the mask as Avenger remained rooted to the very spot he stood. Believing that Avenger was frozen, he got closer and closer.

Argent: "Miss Grace never told me who you were, even though it's evident that she does. So, I'll fix my curiosity by seeing who's under that mask…"

Argent reached for the mask… Only to get punched in the face as a result. The mask receiving a dent from Avenger's fist. The fallen masked man looked up, his mask making an expression of confusion.

Argent: "H-How?! The mask is supposed to put you under my control."

Avenger did feel as though something was trying to enter his head, but having beaten the Mad Hatter's mind control which rewrote years of his life, it felt as though he knew how to push the invasion out.

Avenger: "Sorry. I've had my mind toyed with before. It's not happening again."

Argent quickly got back to his feet and ran down the corridor which led to the stairs. By this point, the assassins readied their weapons and took a stance. They all attacked him at once and he fought back. Dozens of men attacked him at once and they could not lay so much as a finger on him. A kick here, a palm thrust there, a lot of punches. It didn't take too long for Avenger to take down these well-trained men, again displaying his martial arts prowess.

Pursuing Argent, he ran down the corridor and up the stairs before slowing to a stop. The corridor had multiple room which Argent could be hiding in, so he listened and moved slowly through the corridor. After getting halfway down the corridor, the door next to him opened abruptly and Argent burst out with a iron pipe.

Argent: "Die bastard!"

Avenger easily grabbed Argent's wrist and kneed him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. He doubled back and fell back into the room he came out of. He tried to crawl away from Avenger who stalked him.

Argent: "Girl!"

Argent called out for someone and, much to Avenger's horror, Charlotte came at him with a knife. He was easily able to stop her, although gently to avoid hurting her, but she struggled against him as though she couldn't recognise her own brother. Avenger took the knife from her and stood up, Charlotte bashing her little fists against his leg, but they didn't affect him. Argent backed into a wall as Avenger approached with the knife with his teeth bared and face contorted in rage.

Argent: "P-Please, I-I didn't..!"

Raising the knife up, Argent cowered, believing he was about to be stabbed, but instead the Medusa Mask is ripped off his face and the knife is plunged into it and into the wall next to his head.

Avenger: "Shut. Up."

The mask, as though if it was alive, gaped as though it was screaming and it melted onto a puddle on the ground. Charlotte's eyes returned to their usual vibrant colour again, but the strain of what had been done to her caused her to pass out, her brother catching her before she fell, gently placing her down. Argent tried to blot out the door, but Avenger caught him again and pinned him against the wall.

Avenger: "Where's the conduit?"

Argent: "On the roof! On the roof! Just please let me go!"

He was pitiful and pathetic. Tears of fear streamed down his face as he pleaded for his own safety.

Argent: "It's just… Little girls and boys. Their smiles, their innocence, their purity. It… Arouses me. I can't help myself…"

Avenger grimaced for a second. His sister had been in the hands of this man for an unknown about of time, if he had done anything to her…

Argent: "I swear! I didn't touch her! Just… Just let me go!"

Avenger: "You really are a monster."

Avenger dragged him back into the room and took out a pair of handcuffs in his utility belt, but before he could put them on Argent…

 _BANG!_

The glass window caved in as a bullet traveled through it and blood spurted from Argent onto Avenger who quickly stared at the window and caught sight of a middle-aged man scaling past towards the roof of the spa. He released Argent's corpse and picked up an unconscious Charlotte and brought her into the bathroom and rested her against the wall.

Avenger: "I'll be back soon, Charlotte. I promise."

Leaving the bathroom and closing the door behind him as well as locking the door to the room they were in from the inside, Avenger jumped out the window and used his grapnel gun to quickly reach the roof where the conduit is, but the man who shot Argent was there too.

Quentin: "About time you got here."

The Commissioner of the GCPD, Quentin Harrison was standing between Avenger and the conduit keeping the barrier up. Not just that, but he was holding someone at gunpoint.

Kerry Rivers shuddered, unable to move as her head was hooked by Quentin's arm and his free arm was pointing a gun at her head.

Avenger: "Commissioner Harrison."

Avenger said it with no surprise in his voice. The League of Assassins was here, so he expected for Quentin to be here as well, but he didn't know that he'd be holding his mother at gunpoint.

Quentin: "I'm disappointed in you, Avenger. I really am."

Avenger: "If someone should be disappointed, it should be everyone in this city. You've been doing nothing but furthering the agenda of Vandal Savage this whole time."

Avenger stated accusingly.

Quentin: "So Emma Grace has told you or you've figured it out. Either way, it doesn't matter. But, I'm not here to serve Vandal Savage. You see, it's all a personal matter for me."

Avenger: "I thought so."

Quentin made a rare expression of surprise.

Quentin: "How so?"

Avenger: "First of all…"

Avenger narrowed his eyes at Quentin.

Avenger: "Are you going to apply more of that cream containing the Clayface mutagen?"

Quentin didn't react visibly. He took a plastic tub containing cream and looked at it, then at Avenger.

Quentin: "So you know about that."

Avenger: "You hired Hank Wriggly to take samples of Clayface's body which you engineered into a cream. You then managed to take the identity of Quentin Harrison and take advantage of Sebastian Hady to become Commissioner. In fact, I doubt that the real Quentin Harrison is even still alive, is he?"

* * *

 **Chicago**

After hacking into the Chicago Police Department database, Barbara found little about Quentin Harrison other than the fact that he reappeared a short time ago after being missing for years.

Gordon: "How can he just pop out of nowhere if he's been gone for that long?"

Barbara: "What if he's still gone? What if the Quentin Harrison we know now, isn't the right one?"

Gordon began to consider that possibility. And it forced him to acknowledge something that he was ashamed to admit.

Barbara: "What is it?"

Barbara spoke out of concern.

Gordon: "I do know that Quentin Harrison was a part of the botched STING operation that killed many. The one which Michael survived."

Barbara: "Are you thinking that Quentin may have not survived?"

Gordon: "Only Michael would know for sure. If only he wasn't buried in Gotham cemetery."

It then came to Barbara. The fact that the League of Assassins stole a portion of Clayface from him during the Arkham riots and the fact that he'd come out of nowhere without suspicion. Quickly searching the data they gathered on the laptop from the CPD server, it revealed that both Michael Rivers and Quentin Harrison were partners in the homicide department at the time of the STING operation.

Barbara: "Dad. I need to tell you something."

Barbara went on to explain about Michael Rivers. That he was actually a member of the League of Assassin and had faked his death to leave the city and join them again. She left Riley's name out of it to avoid revealing his identity as Avenger, only saying that Avenger stopped him from cloning and killing the Justice League which resulted in the explosion of the Watchtower.

Gordon was flabbergasted to say the least as well as horrified. Michael Rivers was one of Gotham City's best police officers when he was there. He had done him a disservice by demoting him to beat cop when Sally Martini blackmailed him during the events of Blind Justice, but he took it and still served the city.

To hear that he had been a criminal all along…

Gordon: "… What is it about Gotham that turns good people into monsters?"

A sense of hopelessness was evident in his voice. He leaned his head on the steering wheel in disbelief while Barbara allowed him to get it out of his system.

But, one question remained in her mind.

If Quentin Harrison is dead, where's the body?

* * *

 **Roof of Lajo Spas**

Avenger: "You put the real Quentin Harrison's body in your grave, didn't you?"

Quentin didn't answer, but his impressed smile remained. He dragged Kerry over to the conduit and handcuffed her to it before turning back to Avenger. He dropped the gun onto the floor and began to fiddle with his face as though he was finding a seam… And then he stared tearing at his own face.

Quentin: "I suppose I don't need this anymore."

Ripping the skin off his face like a mask, underneath the layer of seemingly aged and elderly skin, was a coloured man in his late twenties. He takes off the greyed hair that he wore, revealing his black hair.

Kerry could see the man's face from where she was and, when she did, her entire body froze. She was confused, should she be happy or terrified? Because the man that was standing before her…

Avenger: "Michael Rivers."

In front of Avenger was the current Ra's al Ghul, leader of the League of Assassins, and his own father.

Avenger: "Why did you come back here?"

Avenger growled at his father. Ever since it had been revealed that the League of Assassins had a role in this entire event, ever since he fought Ubu, Avenger had known that he would encounter his father eventually. Now that he's standing in front of him, all those memories of being beaten and bloodied over his years of training with the man, came flooding back.

Michael: "Why did I come back, you ask? Why ask a question that you already know the answer to? I came back to fix this city."

Avenger: "Let me guess: by destroying it?"

Michael: "Don't be sardonic. You knew that I was going to return. You've known that ever since we fought on the Watchtower. You knew that I would come back. You robbed me of the opportunity to fix the world, but that doesn't mean I can't start with Gotham."

Avenger: "No. I'm gonna stop you and Vandal Savage."

Michael made a chuckle.

Michael: "Look around you. The city's in chaos. The people are showing their true colours and turning on each other. When it comes to it, the people of this damned city only care about themselves. Like that freak downstairs that I shot."

Michael clenched his fists, his expression becoming more foul.

Michael: "Why didn't you kill that man? You could of done so easily. I didn't expect for you to accept to Emma Grace's advances, but I would imagine that you would have been compelled to end the life of that sick man, Argent."

Avenger: "I don't…"

Michael: "You don't kill. While you keep your hands clean of blood, Argent, in case you hadn't realised it, is a pedophile. He was allowed to become the head of the Gotham City Orphanage and he's used that to abuse many children. How can you justify giving someone like that power like that? Charlotte could have already been victimised and you didn't punish him in the way he deserved?"

Avenger didn't respond. He knew that his father wouldn't listen to him no matter what he said. He felt like he couldn't kill Argent even if the worst had happened to Charlotte, he couldn't just kill people for vengeance…

Kerry: "Michael…"

Kerry called out to Michael who turned towards her and made a half-hearted laugh.

Michael: "I almost forgot about you, Kerry. We haven't seen each other since I shot Kieran Troy with the arrow, but you didn't know it was me."

Kerry was stunned. She felt as though the man in the skull mask from a while ago was Michael, but she wouldn't believe it, not for a second. This man was significantly younger than what Micheal should have been, but there was no mistaking it.

Kerry: "But… You're alive."

Michael looked confused and then slowly turned his head towards Avenger.

Michael: "You didn't tell her."

Avenger took a step back out of fear. He never wanted to tell his mother about the abuse she suffered at the hands of Michael, how it drove her to cheat on him with Kieran which gave birth to Charlotte, and the terrorist that he had now become.

Michael: "You haven't told her what has happening? You've just led her to believe that I'm dead? You've lied to her and allowed her to live a lie."

Avenger: "What do you want me to say? Tell the truth and learn what you really are?"

Michael: "I thought that admitting the truth and defending the innocent was your way! Instead, how many of your own rules have you broken!?"

Michael yelled at Avenger.

Michael: "You defended a guilty man, even though you knew he was guilty. Why do you think I outed Bruce Wayne? I did so to test your resolve and I discovered something: you're just as much of a hypocrite like I am."

Avenger: "I am nothing like you."

Michael: "You've felt it, haven't you? Your own morals slipping. Let me tell you from experience, that's how it starts. This is what happened to me. I realised a long time ago that everything I knew was wrong and then it started happening…"

Avenger: "No! Not me!"

Avenger made the first move and the first mistake to act out of emotion. Michael sidestepped him and chopped him in the side of the neck. Realising his mistake, Avenger got some distance from his father.

Michael: "The fact that you'd attack me like that means that there is some element of truth to what I'm saying."

Avenger: "I did what I did to save others."

Michael: "I do what I do to save everything."

Kerry watched both Avenger and Michael, confused as to what was happening, what this debate between her supposedly-dead husband and this vigilante. She couldn't shake the feeling that not only did they know each other, but she knew Avenger too…

Avenger charged again and threw a few strikes at Michael who evaded each one and caught his right arm in a lock. He then punched Avenger in the ribs violently before pulling him down, his face falling into his knee. Stunned, Avenger couldn't block a side kick straight into his stomach which sent him nearly tumbling off the roof, but he recovered. Trying to attack again didn't work for Avenger either as Michael struck back with pinpoint accuracy.

Avenger was being picked apart.

Michael: "This is futile."

Michael stated as Avenger stood back up, ready to fight, blood trickling from his mouth and right eye.

Avenger: "I beat you before and I'll beat you again."

Michael: "Last time, I considered you my son. Now, you're nothing to me, but another obstacle."

Kerry's eyes widened as she heard that. She stared at Avenger with horror on her face.

Avenger: "…"

Even though he accepted that his father was no longer the man he knew, the fact that he could say that without hesitation, still hurt. If blood was coming out of his eye, tears would come out instead. He cried tears of blood as he stepped forward towards Michael, his guard up.

Michael: "I gave Emma Grace the chance to make you see the truth. I've revealed to you the truth. That you and I are the same, you just don't know that yet. But, it's too late now."

Michael rushed forward and broke through Avenger's guard, jabbing his fingers into his lower stomach which caused a feeling of nausea and he then elbowed him in the upper back, causing Avenger to fall to his stomach.

Michael: "You knew that attacking me head-on would result in defeat and yet you fought with your fists and not your brain. I taught you better than that, Riley."

Kerry looked down on Avenger as Michael grabbed him and forced him to look back at Kerry.

Michael: "Have you not realised yet, Kerry? Can't you recognise your son?"

Kerry: "It can't…"

Michael: "It can."

Michael then ripped off Avenger's mask, revealing his beaten face to his mother. Although handcuffed, Kerry felt her body's strength fade and her heart felt as though it was going to break. Her son was a vigilante? But, it did make sense. The mysterious disappearances, the all-night work, not answering the phone constantly, the strange feelings she had been getting. And the memory of a ski mask she found in Riley's room before being attacked by Hush during Blind Justice.

All of it came back to Kerry. Her son was The Avenger.

Riley: "Mom…"

Riley didn't want Kerry to ever find out, fearing the shock would cause her more pain than she had since Michael's death, but in a single action, the man who was his father had destroyed every effort that Riley had to go through to keep this secret.

Michael: "What's this?"

Michael's hand dove into a pouch on Riley's leg and pulled out his baton which ironically belonged to him originally.

Michael: "You still have my baton? Even after you found out who I really was? I thought you would have throw it away."

Michael took the baton and then kicked Riley in the ribs, knocking the wind out of him. It took everything he had to avoid losing consciousness. He could hardly breathe and his heart felt as though it would burst from his chest.

Kerry still couldn't believe what she had just witnessed as Michael grabbed her face and forced it towards his.

Kerry: "Michael… I don't understand."

Michael: "Of course, you don't. Why would you? There is much we have to talk about, Kerry. There is much you don't know."

Looking up at the conduit, Riley realised that he wasn't gonna be able to get past Michael to get to it. At this point, Michael was simply toying with him. He had to make one last ditch effort to turn off the conduit. It was the only way that the team was going to get close to Savage.

Riley: "Penny-One. Give the signal."

Michael: "Um?"

Riley dived forward and pressed the switch of the conduit. The beam of energy that connected to the device stopped entirely as Riley hit the floor.

Michael: "Damn it!"

Michael realised what happened. The beams of light that were coming from the other conduits around the city vanished completely and the power in the city suddenly cut, engulfing the urban jungle to darkness. The team of heroes had managed to shut off the conduits and the power in the city and, as a result, the barrier that surrounded the entire city began to dissipate.

Michael looked at Riley in anger. With the barrier now down, the military would have no choice but to enter the city to keep up appearances and it also opened up the potential for other groups, such as the Justice League, to interfere also.

Michael: "Do you have any idea of what you've just done?!"

Michael picked up Riley by his collar.

Riley: "I've opened the door for those who can stop Savage."

Michael: "No. You've doomed us all. Goodbye, Riley."

Releasing Riley, Michael delivered a single palm strike to him which sent him over the edge of the rooftop and down towards the street. While Lajo Spas wasn't a large building in comparison to most skyscrapers, an normal human would die from the fall.

Kerry: "RILEY!"

Kerry screamed out for her son as she saw him fall out of sight. Believing that her son was likely dead, she slumped downwards only held by her handcuffs. She sobbed as Michael went to the edge of the rooftop, expecting to see his son dead on the pavement below…

Michael: "No…"

He wasn't there. He had disappeared, but Michael knew that was impossible. He had beaten Riley to the point that he couldn't have saved himself.

Quickly turning back to Kerry, Michael unlocked her handcuffs, allowing her to lash out at him with slaps and hammerfists.

Kerry: "You sick bastard! You can't be Michael, you can't! You killed my son! Our son!"

Easily restraining her, Michael stared straight into her eyes and she felt her strength leave her. Those eyes that used to give her such comfort, now gave her so much dread that she couldn't even move.

Michael: "Riley may have caused me some problems, but we still have some time for family. You and Charlotte are coming with me."

Kerry: "No… Don't you dare touch her!"

Michael: "Already treating her like a daughter, huh? Too bad her real father isn't here when he should. He's next after Riley."

Michael found Charlotte inside the room with Argent's deceased corpse and he took both her and Kerry somewhere else.

As for Riley, an Asian woman wearing a long black coat was carrying him away from the Spa.

* * *

 **Outskirts of the Danger Zone**

Outside the barrier, both the Army and the Justice League (Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Cyborg.) were aiding with the evacuation effort when Cyborg got a ping on his scanners.

Cyborg: "Everyone! The energy is vanishing. The barrier's coming down!"

The energy that composed the barrier was dissipating which caused a shocked scowl to appear on General Eiling's face.

Eiling: "What the Hell…"

He mused as his soldiers suddenly became overwhelmed with the amount of people that were running out of the now darkened city thanks to the power outage caused by Bluebird.

Eiling: "Damn it! Get these civilians under control!"

Eiling's orders could barely be heard through the screaming and the panic that was stampeding through them as even the Justice League tried to keep order. Green Lantern was working overtime to use his light constructs to quickly transport people to a safe zone set up by the military.

Superman: "Batman and the others must have done it. With the barrier down, we can stop Savage once and for all."

Eiling marched and pushed his way through the crowd and jabbed a finger at Superman.

Eiling: "And risk Bane blowing up his nuke?! No one goes into that city without my say so!"

?: "Is that right?"

From high into the air, a cold and chilling presence caused a stop to the panic as they looked up and immediately recognised the figure that was floating in mid air. An Egyptian male dressed in black and yellow peered down on those beneath him as the feeling of strength and authority poured from him.

Eiling: "Sh*$..."

Eiling cursed in shock and fear as the figure drifted downwards causing everyone to step back, even Superman became worried, though he was careful not to show it on his face. Wonder Woman stood firm next to him while Cyborg and Lantern took a step back, the latter showing more caution than fear.

As he landed on the ground, a short black cape gently flowed in the wind as sparks of blue lightning seemed to dance at his feet. The symbol of a lightning bolt down his chest…

Black Adam: "I come for Savage."

 **Chapter 14 End.**


	15. Chapter 15: Last Line of Defence

**Chapter 15: Last Line of Defence**

 **Inside Wayne Tower**

As the city outside was being torn apart, two people had managed to fight and kill their way through the lower sections of Wayne Tower. Thanks to Amanda Waller, both Crimson and Harley Quinn found themselves unofficially a part of her Suicide Squad, albeit without the explosive nanites in the neck. However Poison Ivy is being held by the Government Agent and, if she was to live past tonight, they had to carry out their mission.

Their mission: Enter Wayne Tower, destroy R&D's servers, and recover the Ray Sphere from Vandal Savage. They had managed to get past the inner barrier having been placed in a nearby underground cell. Having been armed, both entered the Tower and shot and bashed their way into the server room.

Harley: "Wow-wee! I never thought I'd be inside Wayne Tower. Never mind, freakin' killing people in the damn place."

Harley was leaning on the wall, splotches of blood all over her face and clothing, carrying a bloody baseball bat and a smoking gun.

Crimson: "I hope that doesn't bother you."

Crimson was at the nearby server, looking around the files, looking for what he wanted. Clear gunshot damage was on the body armour he wore and he carried a handgun in a holster at his side and carried the assault rifle while Harley carried a handgun.

Harley: "I don't know why you get the big freakin' gun while I get a sidearm."

Harley pouted as she fiddled with the gun she was holding in her other hand.

Crimson: "You're better than me at aiming a handgun. I'm better with automatics."

Harley: "Aww! That's sweet, Norman."

Harley cooed while Crimson, finally finding what he was looking for, pulled a drive out of the server.

Harley: "What are ya doing?"

Crimson: "Assuring that Waller holds up her end of the deal."

Taking out the hand-held radio that he took from the cell that they were being held in underground, Crimson called up Amanda Waller.

Crimson: "Waller?"

Waller: "Go ahead, Crimson. Have you destroyed the server?"

Crimson: "About to. Just wanted to make something clear."

Waller, from where she was safely far away from Gotham, narrowed her eyes as she had a feeling that whatever she was about to hear wasn't what she wanted to hear.

Crimson: "I realised why you sent us in here and didn't implant explosives in our necks like you did with the other members of Task Force X. It's because Rick has the detonator and could have killed us if we had the explosives. But, don't you have one in your neck?"

Waller didn't respond, although her expression and her right hand clenched into a fist told the story. Fortunately, Crimson can't see her right now considering that they were miles away from each other.

Crimson: "You wanted us to destroy the data so that it can't be used against you, but guess what's in my hand?"

Crimson asked rhetorically while Harley was giggling beside him, resting her arm on his shoulder.

Harley: "Ohhh, he's got ya now, Waller!"

Waller: "You want to be careful, Blake. If you don't want to have my Task Force X, blowing a hole in your head…"

Crimson: "Speaking of holes in the head, what would happen if I used this data and uploaded it into one of the remote triggers they have in this lab?"

Waller: "… I'll keep my end of the deal, now destroy that lab!"

The voice from the other end of the radio cut off abruptly. Harley squealed with excitement as Crimson smirked, holding the data in his hand.

Harley: "She's pissed. This is so exciting, but how do we know that Waller will hold up her end of the bargain?"

Crimson: "Because unless she does, that explosive in her head might cause her a ton of problems, especially when I do this…"

Crimson went to a machine where he placed the data drive into and it uploaded into the machine and into a tablet device.

Harley: "Please don't tell me that you now have an 'end Amanda's life' button?"

Crimson: "According to what's on this data drive, not only can this set off the explosives in the Suicide Squad's necks, it can disable them also."

Harley: "So are we gonna liberate the Squad?!"

Harley exclaimed which Crimson answered with a smirk.

Crimson: "Are you okay with a little revenge against your former handler, Harley?"

Harley jumped and wrapped her arms around Crimson's neck and affectionately began rubbing her nose against his in an Eskimo kiss.

Harley: "Eskimo kiss!"

Crimson: "Are you really happy now?"

Harley: "Ecstatic! I'm not really a fan of Waller as it is, I'd love it if you gave her a taste of her own medicine."

Crimson: "Don't worry, we will. We'll get Poison Ivy out as well."

Harley made a concerned look, still holding onto his neck.

Harley: "Are ya sure? I don't want her ta hurt you again."

Crimson: "You're still best friends, right? Don't throw that away, Harley. I'm sure she'll be fine."

Harley threw herself into a kiss with Crimson, happy that he was considering her and understanding. Crimson's hand ran down her back, but he stopped himself, realising that dead bodies were surrounding him and that reinforcements could be on their way… However, Harley noticed his hesitation and used one of her hands to force one of Crimson's own to her posterior.

Crimson: "Are you serious?"

Harley nodded.

Crimson: "What about the Ray Sphere?"

Harley whined a little.

Harley: "Not even a minute?"

Crimson: "Seriously? I'm not that freaking quick."

Harley let go of Crimson, crossing her arms and pouting.

Harley: "It's not fair. Even psychopaths have needs too."

Crimson: "I know, but first things first…"

 _BRATATATATA!_

Crimson unloaded a barrage of machine gun fire into the server, shorting them out and setting the whole lot on fire. He then passed the rifle to Harley who took it immediately.

Harley: "Holy crap! Now I can shoot people into Swiss cheese!"

Harley exclaimed, aiming the gun and mimicking gun noises.

Crimson: "Yeah. Just don't go Rambo on everyone and get yourself shot."

Harley: "Aw, you're worried about me?"

Crimson: "Yeah. I care about your ass."

Harley playfully punched Crimson in the shoulder before passing him the second handgun. Together they made their way towards the elevator, when they see what is happening outside.

Harley: "Hey! Is the barrier around the building dropping?"

Crimson looked out the window along with Harley and saw that the six pillars of light that made the barrier had vanished and the city went dark as a blackout was happening. Both barriers had dissipated.

Crimson: "Yeah, but what does that mean? Who's taken it down?"

Crimson's answer came when the hand-held radio began receiving an incoming call. He answered it and it was obviously Waller.

Waller: "Blake! Harley! Move your damn asses!"

Crimson: "What's going on?"

Waller: "Our worst fears have arrived…"

* * *

 **Outside the Danger Zone**

Outside the confines which the barrier had around the city, hundreds of people stood in feat as a lone figure had just landed before all of them. The ones at the forefront were Superman and Wonder Woman with Green Lantern and Cyborg backing them up.

Black Adam: "I come for Savage."

Black Adam, the King of Kahndaq, a man with the powers of a God, stood before all of them.

Eiling: "I can't believe this…"

Eiling slowly backed away from the situation, unsure of what to do in this situation, even though his men looked to him for their orders. If it would do any good, he would order every solider to fire on Adam, but that wouldn't do a bit of good.

Superman: "Adam! Why are you here?"

Adam stared at Superman with the look of a King looking down on an insolent subject.

Black Adam: "Don't ever make demands of me, Superman. I'm here because Kahndaq demands justice for the theft that Vandal Savage made after he attacked my lands!"

Wonder Woman stepped forward, trying to empathise with Adam, trying not to fuel his fire.

Wonder Woman: "Adam, let's talk. What has Savage stolen from you?"

Adam scoffed and folded his arms.

Adam: "A piece of the Rock of Eternity. I could feel it's energy from Kahndaq. Savage has perverted it and twisted it for it's own uses."

Cyborg was reading his scanners, since he had already analysed the barrier and discovered magical traces. It made sense as the energy was similar in nature to Shazam's power.

Wonder Woman: "What is he using it for?"

Adam: "The fool intends to make himself into a God using a Fatherbox and a large source of energy, such as Wayne's Ray Sphere, hoping it will open a doorway to the centre of the Multiverse. He'll absorb that energy and use it to become a God."

Lantern: "Woah, he can do that?!"

Adam glared at Green Lantern who he felt had spoken out of turn.

Adam: "It is possible."

Cyborg: "If that's true, then we could be in a lot of trouble, not just from Savage."

The members of the Justice League looked back at Cyborg who made a grim expression.

Cyborg: "In order to jumpstart the process of opening a door into the Multiverse, you need a catalyst and a reactant. In this case, the rock is the reactant. For a reaction of this magnitude, you'd need a highly reactive material like Uranium. If Savage is trying to open a door to the Rock of Eternity with the amount of energy that the Ray Sphere and the Rock piece is producing, the resulting feedback loop could cause a detonation."

Green Lantern furrowed his brow.

Lantern: "In layman's terms, if that door opens, it will blow up the entire city?"

Cyborg: "Isn't that what I just said?"

Adam laughed.

Adam: "It will do more than that, Mr Stone. The resulting feedback loop could destroy the entire US mainland if it was allowed to go out of control. You underestimate the power of the Rock."

Adam then levitated in the air and prepared to fly towards Wayne Tower.

Adam: "I warn you, Justice League. Stay out of my way while I deal with this peon."

Before Adam could fly anyway, Superman flew directly in front of him.

Adam: "Superman. If you dare get in my way, I'll end you. Do you understand me?"

Superman: "Adam. We can all stop Savage, but understand that Bane is threatening to detonate a nuclear weapon if we enter the city. We have to be smart about this."

Bane had threatened to use his nuclear weapon if anyone tried to interfere with Vandal Savage's attempt to become a God, however in the face of this news, Black Adam merely expressed nothing but apathy.

Adam: "Hmph! I care not for your precious America. Step aside so that I may enact Kahndaqian justice."

Superman: "I can't let you do that."

Blue lightning danced around Adam's body as his eyes turned white with magic and sparkles of electricity came out.

Adam: "Then you're my enemy."

With an extremely quick motion, Adam thrust out his palm and a large thunder bolt shot from his fingers and it slammed into Superman's body, sending him crashing into a nearby building. Wonder Woman flew forward and tried to restrain Adam who fired lightning at her too, but she blocked with her bracelets.

Wonder Woman: "Adam! It doesn't have to come to this!"

Adam: "Yes, it does."

Stopping his magical assault, Adam used his incredible speed to close the distance between him and his foe before using his incredible strength to punch her into the same building that Superman was sent into. Screaming and pandemonium took place with the hundreds of people watching this and they began to run for their lives, back into the city or past the soldiers, as long as it was away from this fight.

Cyborg: "Lantern, we need to get this way from the civilians!"

Lantern: "I can do that."

Using his green power ring that rang on Hal Jordan's willpower, Green Lantern used a construct to grab Black Adam with a large green fist. He then flung his arm back and the fist holding Adam released him sending him high into the air and Lantern flew after him. The ruler of Kahndaq recovered however and once Lantern got close enough, he struck at him. Fortunately, Green Lantern created a shield construct in time, but it was shattered with one nightly blow. The force of which knocked Lantern off course.

Adam: "You fools dare oppose a God! You will suffer my wrath!"

Cyborg: "Suffer this."

Missiles shot out of launchers that appeared on Cyborg's shoulders and that exploded on contact with Adam, engulfing him in fire. But, once the fire died down, Adam floated there seemingly unharmed.

Adam: "You think science will save you?"

Lantern: "No, but this will!"

Green light constructs of missiles were created from Lantern's ring and they exploded on contact, but this time, Adam didn't wait for the smoke and fire to die down before speeding through and hitting his enemy in the side of the head with his fist, causing him to fall into another building.

Worried that Black Adam was too much for the four Leaguers here, Cyborg sent a distress signal over the comms.

Cyborg: "This is Cyborg. Code Red in Gotham, zero in on these coordinates…"

Adam: "No one's coming to help you."

In the debris of the building that Superman and Wonder Woman were knocked into, the latter pushed the rubble off of her and then went to help Superman who was still out of it. One of his greatest Achilles Heels was Magic as his Kryptonian physiology had no defence against it.

Wonder Woman: "Superman!"

As the last of the debris was cleared off him, Superman staggered back to his feet.

Superman: "I hate magic."

Both him and Wonder Woman returned to the battle… Just as Adam was tearing Cyborg's cybernetic arm off and throwing him aside. Turning back to the two, more magical lightning sparkled dangerously around his body.

Adam: "I warned you. Now I will end you."

* * *

 **Elsewhere in Gotham**

In a darkened room a lit by candlelight, not that far away from Lajo Spas, Riley awoke in a daze. He was lying on a bed inside what looked to be someone's house that must have been abandoned in the riot. The bed he was on was a decent king sized bed, so he must have been in the master bedroom.

Riley: "W-Where…"

Riley tried to sit up, but he was in such pain that he found it hard to move."

?: "You shouldn't move too much."

A woman's voice came from the doorway. A woman with a long black coat, a red Chinese-style shirt, and black tight-fitting trouser with boots.

Riley: "Lady Shiva?"

Shiva: "You allowed your emotions to get the better of you, Riley. Against an opponent such as Michael, you're lucky to be alive."

Shiva stared at Riley with indifference in her eyes.

Riley: "Where's dad? How long was I out?!"

Riley began to panic. How much time had passed since he passed out?! Has Savage won?! What happened to his family while he was unconscious?

Shiva: "You were only unconscious for 40 minutes. Rather surprising for someone who was hit with a rather fatal blow."

Moving, which was difficult, Riley managed to get out of bed, barely managed to stay on his feet.

Riley: "Shiva, thanks for saving me, but why?"

Shiva: "Who knows? I should have left you to die since you were foolish enough to underestimate your opponent."

Riley: "I never underestimated him, I just let him get inside my head. A mistake I won't be making twice."

Riley checked his utility belt and pulled out his grapnel gun. Upon understanding Riley's intentions, Shiva walked up and grabbed him by the arm.

Shiva: "Do you intend to go to your death? You will not stand a chance against your father as long as your morality holds you back."

She wasn't angry in her facial expression, bout Riley felt anger pouring out of Shiva.

Riley: "Is that why your brought me here? To convince me that I should kill my father?"

Shiva: "If not, then he will kill you. He no longer regards you as his blood. He will destroy everything you care about and everything you love if you don't kill him now."

Riley shook his head and pulled his arm free from Shiva's grasp.

Riley: "I won't."

That was when Shiva reached out again and her hand and fingers wrapped around Riley's neck.

Shiva: "You people… You dress in ridiculous costumes and play crime fighting, using only half measures to while your enemy does not hold back. That is why you are currently losing. You infected my daughter with your rule and now it will cost you Gotham."

Riley gasped for the air that Shiva was denying him and spoke.

Riley: "If I kill dad, it will prove that he was right. That Justice doesn't exist. He has to be made to see that the system works, that it can be fixed."

Shiva: "Are you willing to sacrifice your city to prove this point to Michael?"

Riley: "No. I'll stop him and save Gotham. My way."

Shiva bared her teeth in anger at the naivety of Riley. She believed that by offering mercy to your opponent, you only delay the inevitable. To see that this generation had chosen such foolish paths fuelled her with anger, but she released Riley regardless.

Shiva: "If this is the path you're taking, then it won't end well for you."

Riley went over to the window before pulling his mask back over his head. He pressed the button on his watch, but it was malfunctioning, meaning his Sky Cycle wouldn't come to him and he had no time to go and find it, so he'd have to get to Michael the old fashioned way.

Avenger: "We'll see."

Avenger turned back to Shiva.

Avenger: "One more thing before I go, Shiva. That blood on your hands. It belongs to Cassandra, correct."

Shiva realised that she still had blood on her hands from when she fought Cassandra earlier that evening.

Shiva: "What of it?"

Avenger's lip thinned and a heavy breath was released from his nose.

Avenger: "I know you wouldn't kill her. But, I'm warning you now. If you dare hurt her anymore than you have, I will hurt you. Am I clear?"

Shiva made a light chuckle in response to Avenger's threat.

Shiva: "You have bravery, young one. To threaten one who can kill you quite easily. You certainly speak to my honour. However, I have none. I have respect for foolish courage, even from threats like that."

Avenger: "It's not a threat. It's a promise. Goodbye."

Aiming his grapnel gun out the window, Avenger shot out a grapple hook into a nearby building and took off, swinging through the city. Shiva looked out the window, watching until he fades from sight.

Shiva: "It seems like Michael and David were both failure in raising proper warriors. But, if they can survive this, they will have earned a reprieve."

Shiva turned her back to the window and walked towards the candle that provided the only light.

Shiva: "But, even the spark of hope can go out. And hope is merely a finite source."

Shiva blew out the candle and darkness took the room.

Shiva: "So is life."

* * *

 **Outside Wayne Tower**

On a rooftop in front of Wayne Tower, Spoiler, Bluebird, and Batwing had gathered, waiting for the others to show up.

Bluebird: "I hope that the others don't take long. We don't have long before the backup generators come on."

Spoiler: "Don't worry. Once everyone gets here, we'll charge into the office, kick Savage butt, and save the day."

Batwing: "Something tell me, it's not gonna be that simple. Savage is a guy that even the Justice League have problems with. He isn't gonna go down easy."

Spoiler: "Oh come on, Batwing! Between you, me, Bluebird, Crow, Catwoman, Batman, and Avenger, we can take down this guy."

With the barrier that surrounded the city now down, the police and the military could get to work evacuating the people, however with 'Quentin Harrison' gone and the military overwhelmed, the evacuation isn't going well, but Savage had to be stopped.

Bluebird: "Where is everyone anyway?"

Alfred's voice then came on their comms from an undisclosed location. He was their source of information for the team during this crisis.

Alfred: "Crow is on her way to you now. As for Ms Kyle…"

Catwoman left a message that Alfred could see on his screen. Considering that she has been close to Batman and knows about his hideaways, she knew where to leave the message.

On the road, leading out of Gotham, Catwoman was zooming on a motorbike that she had taken from Batman. She took only one brief look back at the chaos the city was under and just decided that it wasn't her problem.

She was a thief, not a hero, and she did her part.

The message read: "Tell Batman I'm sorry."

Alfred: "She won't be coming."

Spoiler: "Never expected one of the bad guys to chicken out."

Spoiler spoke sarcastically, rolling her eyes and folding her arms.

Batwing: "Batman's probably gone after Bane, right? That's what he said. But what abut Avenger?"

Alfred: "I can't get in touch with him. Ever since he told me that he was ready to turn off the conduit, I've lost track of him."

Crow: "Avenger!?"

Crow then spoke as she was making her way over to the group through her communications device.

Bluebird: "I wouldn't worry. He's probably got into some trouble and can't talk."

Alfred didn't think that and believed that something had happened to him. He couldn't even track the device Batman gave him, but he didn't say, because something else came up.

Alfred: "Everyone. I've just received a Code Red from Cyborg of the Justice League, coming from the edge of Gotham."

Alfred played the audio for the team to listen to.

Cyborg (Audio): "This is Cyborg. Code Red in Gotham, zero in on these coordinates…"

Adam (Audio): "No one's coming to help you."

The sounds of metal being ripped apart and Cyborg's screaming then followed before the recording cut off. Everyone couldn't respond to that and stayed in frozen silence until Alfred spoke.

Alfred: "That was Black Adam, the ruler of Kahndaq. The League are holding him off near the entrance to the city, but he is a dangerous threat. He must be here for Vandal Savage which means you better capture him and get him away from here if the League can't stop Adam."

Spoiler gulped. She was no longer feeling so confident about this.

Spoiler: "Umm, can we rethink this?"

Bluebird: "There's no time. Once the backup generators come back on, the barrier will come back around the tower and they'll be no way inside. We need to do this now or we're gonna have two angry Gods on our cases."

The full weight of the situation suddenly could be felt by the team. If Vandal Savage becomes a God, chances are is that not many will be able to stop him. If Black Adam enters before they can deal with Savage, Bane may blow the entire place to kingdom come.

Crow: "Here."

Crow swung down and landed gracefully, walking over to the group with purpose.

Batwing: "We have to go in hard and fast. We go in and take down Savage and shut down whatever God-making machine he has. And we need to do it before Black Adam gets here and destroys the place in a fit of great vengeance and furious anger."

Everyone nodded and aimed their grapnel guns towards the top of the tower.

Bluebird: "Ready?"

Spoiler: "As I'll ever be."

Spoiler said nervously which caused Crow to rub her back in an attempt to ease her discomfort.

Crow: "We'll win."

Spoiler: "If you say so."

With everyone at least marginally prepared, Batwing gives the signal as his wings shoot out of the back of his suit.

Batwing: "Okay… Go, go, go!"

Batwing shot into the air with his rocket boots and wings while the girls propelled up with their grapples.

Vandal Savage stood at the window and the team finally entered his sight. Despite this, his calm never left him and he simply stepped away from the window. Batwing fired a batarang from his wrist which cracked the window and they all went through, ending up inside the office.

Savage: "Welcome, friends."

Vandal greeted the team who all made stances, ready to fight. Savage however remained unconcerned and his hand were behind his back.

Savage: "Have you come to witness my ascension?"

Spoiler: "No. We've come to knock you off your pedestal!"

Spoiler retorted, earning a small grin from Savage.

Savage: "Is that so? What a shame. If you ain't here to witness the rise of a new God, then you must be put down."

Behind the team, several men dressed in full body tactical armour, face masks, and wielding stun batons entered the room. They surrounded the four, ready to do whatever it took to carry out their master's next order:

Savage: "Kill them."

* * *

 **Underground Military Base outside Gotham**

A few miles outside Gotham was a modestly-sized military base where the Gotham National Guard were on-call to respond to any military threats. However, something was off about the base, and it wasn't just the multiple dead soldiers that had littered the base. As Batman entered through a secret entrance that he had installed in case of a situation like this, he believed straight away that General Wade Eiling, who was organising the evacuation, no doubt was working for Bane and Vandal Savage – most likely trying to prevent other military action. Not only could this base house a nuclear weapon, but it was the only place this close to Gotham that was separated from the electrical grid, meaning despite the outage caused by Bluebird, it still had it's own power source. Bane could be no where else but here.

The secret entrance was installed as a tunnel that went under the ground and below the base's radar, so Bane wouldn't see him coming until it was far too late. Hidden in the background a mile away from the base, Batman entered the underground tunnel and traveled down it's dark path with a flashlight illuminating his way. With the barrier now down, it was only a matter of time until Bane would retaliate with a nuclear strike against the US mainland, so Batman didn't have much time to stop the terrorist and prevent the strike.

The full weight of the situation suddenly bared itself on top of Batman, causing him to pause. His thoughts drifting back to Doctor Jeremiah Arkham and his son, Damian Wayne. Jeremiah had manipulated him into believing that The Joker was still alive and had tricked him at every twist and turn, leading to Batman breaking the Doctor's neck in the courthouse. He had now broken the moral code that he had set for himself when he started this crusade.

Not just that, but ever since Winston Grace enacted his plan to take Gotham right out from under him, Batman has found himself contemplating everything he's done in the years since becoming who he is today. He's maintained the status quo, but has done nothing to change it. Maybe Riley Rivers has the right idea and the determination, but hasn't the resources to do so…

Batman: "Can't think about this now."

Pushing the thoughts to the back of his head and focused it entirely on the task at hand, Batman pressed on.

After a short while, Batman found himself at an entrance – a small trap door, into the base. Feeling around the wall, he gently pressed a camouflaged button which caused the trap door to slowly open. Crouching down, he entered through the door which led to the ventilation system which led to the silo which military missiles were held. This base was used to house nuclear missiles before, however the Wayne Foundation aided with the disarmament process and all nuclear weapons were removed.

Until Bane that is.

Slowly creeping over to the entrance where the nuclear weapon was likely to be held, Batman held what was talking or, more like an interrogation.

Jacob: "I have nothing to say to you."

Bane: "That is… Unfortunate, Colonel Kane."

Batman remained in the shadows as he saw Jacob Kane, who is his uncle on his mother's side, was chained to a pipe by his hands which suspended him from the ground. Blood was dripping from his right shoulder as it had suffered a gunshot wound. Bane was pacing in front of him, dressed in similar full body tactical gear like the others, but a little more armoured, his luchador mask, set him apart from the others as well as his clear size over them.

What Batman saw next shook him to his very core.

The nuclear weapon. Thirty feet in width and height, it was in the shape of an atom with a large spherical core with two shells that encircled it. But it wasn't the device that caught Batman's attention. It was the people that were chained to the shells on it:

Dick Grayson, still in his Arkham Asylum jumpsuit although it was tattered, Red Hood, Red Robin, and Katherine Kane.

Bane had three of his adopted sons and his cousin all tied to a device that could spell doom for them all.

Bane: "Do you know what atom that those three and your daughter make up?"

Jacob: "Beryllium. But, what's your point?"

Bane: "An element that is rare in the universe, according to science. And it is considered dangerous for humans to use. Simply breathing it in can cause instant pneumonia as it damages the lungs."

Jacob was growing impatient. He looked up at his daughter that was still unconscious from her battle with the League of Assassins and glared at Bane.

Jacob: "Again. What is your point?"

Bane: "My point is, Colonel, when this device is activated, it will not just kill in an instant flash of blinding and vaporising light. It will release an airborne toxin in the air which will travel across the United States and reduce the population to agonising choking."

Jacob: "Why tell me this?"

Bane: "Because you are going to be the first to suffer. Unless you tell me about your Super Soldiers."

Bane stared directly into Jacob's face, barely an inch away, when the Colonel did something unadvised for someone in his position…

He spat in Bane's face.

Bane didn't react straight away. Instead he turned around and walked a couple of steps away. Then without warning, spun around quickly, reached out, and gripped the neck of the suspended Colonel.

Bane: "That was unwise."

Jacob gagged and struggled as the life was being strangled out of him. Unable to use his arms which were chained to a pipe and his legs in mid-air, he couldn't defend himself… Not that it would have made a difference against someone as strong as Bane.

Batman looked on, trying to quickly formulate the best plan of attack. Unfortunately, the area, especially the railings above the ground were crawling with heavily armed men as well as a few on the ground. Jumping in could result in a hundred bullets a second being fired at him.

Bane, however, glanced in the direction of the shadows. He relived the pressure on Jacob's neck before releasing it entirely. With a groan, Bane turned from Jacob and faced the shadows… Right in the direction that Batman was hiding.

Bane: "There is no need to hide in the darkness, Mr Wayne. Come down and face me."

All of Bane's men aimed their weapons in Batman's direction, now releasing that he is there, but Bane motions to them to lower their guns.

Bane: "Do not hide in the shadows like a coward. Come down and face me."

No longer having the element of surprise, Batman did as Bane wanted. He came out out the darkness and leapt downwards, his cape extending out and allowing him to glide down, landing in front of Bane.

Bane: "And so, you've finally arrived. I hoped that you would come and witness your greatest failure come to life before your eyes."

One of Bane's men came up to him and presented him with the trigger that would activate the bomb that would release the chemical inside.

Batman: "Don't do it, Bane! You'll kill everyone here, including yourself."

Bane: "In doing so, I would immortalise this city as a graveyard. But, rest assured, I will not doom myself. I will beat you and make you kneel before me and then I will destroy this city. I will break both your body and spirit… Whatever is left of it."

Batman: "I still have fight left in me."

Bane: "We shall see."

Readying his fists, Batman took a stance as Bane activated the Venom delivery system which plumped the steroid into his arms and head. His body grew slightly in size and his eyes glowed green.

Bane: "Your sons and comrades have fallen. Your allies will die at the hands of Vandal Savage. All that is left, Mr Wayne, is you… Dead at my feet."

* * *

 **Alleyway**

In what was a random deserted alleyway near the Narrows, Kerry was tied to the ladder of a fire escape as the figure in front of her put on a pitch black coat with gold decoration with the hood going over his head. When he was dressed, he sat in front of Kerry,

Kerry: "Michael. Please. I have to know."

Michael: "About me? About Riley?"

Kerry: "Yes. What have you done? Why did you do this? You're a good man, so…"

Michael reached out and put his finger on her lips. She shook it off in disgust, having witnessed Riley's beating at his own father's hands.

Michael: "I still cannot believe that Riley didn't tell you. I can guess why he didn't. A misguided attempt to spare you from the pain that the truth would grant you."

Kerry: "Michael, please…"

Kerry pleaded with Michael. She needed to know what the truth was. As unprepared as she was…

Michael: "Then allow me to tell you everything…"

Michael told the story to Kerry. How he wasn't the man she thought he was.

 **Years Ago**

 _It had been many years ago, when Riley was merely a child, and Michael was close to middle-aged. Although that was the case, he could still move and still train Riley, who he saw the future in._

 _A deal made with his best friend, David Cain. That Michael's first son and David's first daughter would marry each other and take Ra's al Ghul's place as the new Demon's Head. With his methods, Riley was making progress. His skills were progressing faster than most initiates in the League of Assassins, however his methods were attracting attention from the woman that Michael had taken as his wife._

 _Kerry Rivers._

 _Kerry: "What have you done to my boy?!"_

 _Kerry had burst into the garage while Riley and Michael were training. The boy was on the floor, bleeding from his stomach yet doing his best not to cry as that had been banned for training, while the man was holding a sharp knife._

 _Kerry had screamed at Michael, scared of the man whom she could scarcely tell was her husband, and hurried over to Riley who had trouble breathing as blood filled his lungs._

 _Michael: "Kerry, do not panic. I can fix this."_

 _Michael tried to remain as calm as possible, but Kerry picked up a nearby wrench and aimed it at Michael. To her, the man before her was holding a knife that had her son's blood dripping from it._

 _Kerry: "No!"_

 _Kerry spoke sharply._

 _Kerry: "I'm calling an ambulance!"_

 _Kerry threw the wrench at Michael and ran for the door, but not wanting the authorities to get involved, Michael easily caught up with her and grappled her by the hair. She cried in both terror and in pain as she was brought face to face with her husband._

 _Michael: "I will heal Riley, but if you dare contact anyone about this, you will suffer so much pain that you'll beg me to stop."_

 _Michael threatened Kerry which caused her to slump to the ground, once she was released from his grip, and she sobbed with her face in her hands. She was on the floor for hours while Michael attended to Riley. Through his knowledge of the human anatomy and penchant for healing the body, his son survived the ordeal, but Kerry had little place to go._

 _Kerry: "Kieran…"_

 _Kerry was forced into the arms of her ex-husband , Kieran Troy, thanks to the stress of dealing with the emotional and, sometimes, physical abuse at Michael's hands._

 _Kieran: "I won't let him do anything to you. I'll use every connection I have to get you and Riley away from him."_

 _Kerry shook her head._

 _Kerry: "No! I still love him… But… Why has he become like this?"_

 _Kieran: "I don't know. But, even if you love him or hate him, you can't stay with him if Riley's and your lives are at risk."_

 _Staring into each other's eyes, Kerry's emotional turmoil and Kieran's desire to protect his ex-wife, the two couldn't hold themselves back any longer._

 _A moment of weakness turned into a night of passion and, at least for this one night, the problems outside the bedroom were a distance memory…_

 _However, neither were aware that they were being watched by both Michael, who was outside Kieran's home watching through the window, and Rick, who was watching through a crack in the doorway. This one act of infidelity sent into motion the events that followed, both then and now._

 _Nine months later, Charlotte was born. Kieran had become heavily involved with their lives after it was revealed that Kerry was pregnant, despite Kerry's instance that it was Michael's child, something that he already knew to be a lie._

 _There was also the fact that Sally "The Don" Martini, under orders from Winston Grace, blackmailed the GCPD and forced James Gordon to demote Michael from Detective to Beat Cop._

 _These events had pushed Michael to the point of no return and he finally enacted his plan…_

 **Present Time**

Michael explained the events that led to him faking his death so that he could rejoin the League of Assassins that he had trained with years prior, leaving them to try and bring Gotham back from the brink when Carmine 'The Roman' Falcone was in control. Alas, not even the newly taught skills of the Assassins was enough to solve the corruption in this city.

Kerry had listened. Every word felt like needles entering her heart.

Kerry: "But… What are you talking about? I've never…"

It began to all piece together. The DNA test which proved that Charlotte was Kerry's and Kieran's daughter. That meant that she had to have cheated on Michael at some point. The timeline made sense.

Kerry: "How can I not remember this?!"

Michael: "Because I've changed your memories. Are you familiar with Jervis Tetch? He was a crazy man, but knew how to manipulate the mind."

Kerry: "Manipulate the mind..? You can't of. Michael, what did you do to me?"

Kerry asked, her eyes glistening with tears.

Michael: "I asked Tetch to alter your, Kieran's, and Riley's memories. I wanted to give Riley a decent childhood so that he didn't resent me to the point where he would attempt to kill me. I've trained him too well, I'm afraid. Plus I didn't need you and Kieran running around behind my back or involving others into our lives. Unlike you and Kieran, Riley has already regained his memories, so that's why I was surprised that he didn't tell you the truth… Although, considering how you look now, it's a lot to take in."

Kerry: "This is… Insane…"

Kerry could barely get any words out. She felt betrayed, used, and broken. She could remember when she would have given everything and given up anything to Michael, just to be with him, and now the truth was revealed to her.

The man she loved was nothing but a lie.

She sobbed for a moment and found it difficult to breathe. Michael had forever changed his son's life and stolen her daughter away for years, making her believe that she wasn't the mother. Michael stood up and walked away from her to allow her space to sob. If this was a few months again, he would have felt sympathy for her, but he had nothing left for what was his false life in Gotham and his past in Chicago. All that remained was his existence as Ra's al Ghul.

Kerry: "Michael."

Kerry's tears dripping to the ground, she choked through her sobs, calling to Michael who turned back towards her.

Kerry: "What did you intend for our son? Why did you do this to him?"

Michael: "I wanted him to be in the position I'm in now. I wanted him to marry the woman me and my friend, David, chose for him. I wanted him to use the skills I taught him and that I would continue to teach him, for the betterment of mankind."

Kerry: "Skills?! You call what you did, teaching him?"

Michael: "I do. The League of Assassins exists to save mankind by doing the kind of work that others shy away from. I wanted Riley to do something that would benefit the Earth, not spend his time trying to save a city that was dead from the very start. He chose to put on a costume and fight crime, instead of embracing his true destiny."

Kerry: "His true destiny?"

Kerry's sobs turned to a strained chuckle as though she found the whole thing ridiculous.

Kerry: "You may have changed my memories, but I know Riley. I've seen his nature. I can't fully understand what would drive him to do what he does, but he did it to help people, not kill them. You've become the thing you were fighting so desperately."

Michael: "Hmph. That's exactly what Riley said."

Michael then froze for a second before he smiled.

Michael: "Of all the places, you'd think to look, you came here."

Kerry looked down the alleyway and saw Avenger standing at the end.

Avenger: "This needs to end, Assassin."

 **Chapter 15 End.**


	16. Chapter 16: Full Circle

**Chapter 16: Full Circle**

 **Alfred's hideout**

As the city was going to Hell, one man was trying to keep on top of all the events that were transpiring: Alfred Pennyworth, the butler to the Batman.

The Justice League was trying to stop Black Adam from entering the city to kill Vandal Savage and causing Bane to use his nuclear weapon, but with only Superman, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern, with Cyborg having suffered heavy damage at Adam's hands, the battle wasn't going well.

Avenger had gone dark. Ever since his signal to deactivate the conduits that kept Savage's barrier, that engulfed most of the city, up, he hasn't been heard from since.

The team of Crow, Spoiler, Bluebird, and Batwing were engaging Savage's men inside the Wayne Tower office and, little did they know, that Crimson and Harley Quinn were making their way up the tower.

Batman himself had gone after Bane and his signal had gone dark as well.

Gotham had faced so many crisis' over the years, but this one could be the end of Batman and not in the way Alfred wanted.

For so long, he wanted for Bruce to move past his pain and anger and drop the cowl once and for all, but this time he may not have a choice. Outed to the public and having broken his no-killing rule, even Bruce himself believes that, after tonight, there will be no more Batman. When Thomas and Martha Wayne died, he was entrusted with raising the boy and giving him a reason to keep going.

But, instead, he couldn't let go of his anger and he became The Batman. He had failed the deceased Waynes and watched and condoned Bruce's activities at night… He should have walked out, maybe Bruce may have came to his senses, but he couldn't abandon the man he had raised to this life alone.

And now, the boys that Bruce had raised: Richard Grayson, Jason Todd, Timothy Drake. They had gone missing, maybe even dead…

Then there was Damian Wayne. Left comatose after being psychologically manipulated and turned against his own father during a trial meant to decide his fate. Deciding to check on Damian, Alfred got out of his seat, away from the Batcomputer, and checked the bed that the young Wayne was in...

Alfred: "Master Damian?"

He had vanished. Along with his Robin suit.

* * *

 **Inside Wayne Tower**

Back inside Wayne Tower, while the fight was going on upstairs, both Crimson and Harley were using the elevator to get to the top floor. They were heading to assassinate Vandal Savage and retrieve the Ray Sphere, as per orders of Amanda Waller.

Harley: "Hey, Norman. Why are we going along with Waller's plan anyway? We have the device that can set off the bomb that Ricky put in her neck."

When the Suicide Squad was sent to the Botanical Gardens in Burnsly, The Maniac had arranged for an explosive to be put into Waller's coffee, thus giving The Maniac significant leverage over her. Crimson currently had a trigger that could detonate that bomb, giving them something to barter with for Poison Ivy's release.

Crimson: "We just invaded Wayne Tower and stole something from Rick right under Vandal Savage's nose. If they decide to come after us once we leave, I'd rather they go after Waller since she'll have the Ray Sphere."

Harley banged her fist into her palm as though she understood, then she made an confused curl with her lip and scratched her blonde head.

Harley: "What does that mean, honeybun?"

Staring at her with half-lidded eyes, much to Harley's amusement, Crimson sighed and explained.

Crimson: "It means, Harleen, that if we leave without the Ray Sphere and the heroes don't catch Vandal Savage, he'll remember that we broke into this place in the middle of his master plan. He'll come after us for revenge. But, if there's something bigger he can go after, he'll forget about us."

Harley didn't really buy it. She hadn't known Crimson for that long, but she knew enough about psychology to understand that he wasn't telling the truth.

Harley: "Are ya telling the truth, Norman? I'm not buying it."

Crimson didn't look at her, he just looked straight ahead, not wanting to make eye contact.

Harley: "Hey. Don't ignore me. Tell me the truth."

Harley was fair, but firm. She didn't like the fact of possibly risking her life for a reason that she didn't know. She had enough of that for one lifetime.

Crimson, after a few seconds, pressed the stop button in the elevator and let out a long, deep breath through his nostrils. His red eyes meeting Harley's blue.

Crimson: "I guess… I just want to do some good."

Harley again made a confused look, prompting Crimson to continue his explanation.

Crimson: "This is my fault that all this happened. If I didn't go on a rampage throughout Gotham, trying to kill Roman Sionis, Rick would have never became Gotham's next crime lord. I literally gave him Gotham when I tried to kill The Joker and, because of that, I gave him, Emma Grace, and Vandal Savage the tools to do all this."

Harley's expression became sympathetic. She could tell Crimson was blaming himself for this whole situation. She then made a bitter expression and then…

 _SLAP!_

She slapped Crimson across the face. Although shocked for a second, Crimson turned back towards her, his face lit with fury.

Crimson: "What the Hell was that?!"

Harley pointed at him.

Harley: "How can ya blame yourself for this? We may not have been together that long, Norman, but I know you well enough to know that what you said isn't the full reason. You can't forgive yourself for your old girlfriend's death and so you've gone after whoever's responsible, but now you've already offed those responsible and you don't know what to do next. There's only one person left: You."

Crimson didn't respond. Or more like, he couldn't. He had gone from one person to the other for the sake of vengeance. Black Mask. The Joker. He thought he'd put it all behind him when he burnt the last remaining picture of Gwen, his deceased ex-girlfriend.

Harley: "You can't overcome trauma like that by burning a picture. You need a reason to keep going."

Is Harley right? Was he punishing himself by going after Vandal Savage in an attempt to make up for his own actions?

Crimson: "What reason?"

Harley: "What about the seductress in skimpy clothing and blond twintails?"

Harley spoke enthusiastically, pointing to herself.

Crimson: "Hmmm. Ha… Haha!"

Crimson guffaws.

Harley: "Hey! I'm serious!"

Harley states, stomping her foot.

Crimson: "I know. I'm not laughing at you or what you said. I'm just laughing at how laughable it is that I didn't listen to you sooner. You certainly know what to say, Harleen Quinzel."

Harley didn't know whether to be complimented or insulted. Usually when annoyed, Crimson will address Harley as Harleen.

Harley: "Are you serious?"

Crimson: "Yup."

Crimson spoke uncharacteristically, opening his arms. Harley cautiously stepped forward, wondering if Crimson would grab her and scream at her. But, when he didn't, she flung her arms around him and he returned the embrace.

Harley: "Ohh, Crimsie!"

The moment was short-lived when the elevator started again, causing the two to break away from each other and aim their guns at the elevator door.

Harley: "Who do ya think started…"

Crimson: "Quiet."

Harley spoke, but Crimson quickly shushed her, expecting a hailstorm of bullets as soon as those doors opened. When they did… A large, feminine hand reached through, grabbing the muzzle of the assault rifle that Harley was holding and twisted it, making it incapable of firing.

The door fully opened to reveal a six foot woman with long, flowing red hair, and wearing a green leotard, boots, and gloves. She wore a green dynamo mask over her face and a spiked shoulder pad on her left shoulder.

Kay: "You made a mistake coming here."

Crimson: "You made the mistake coming unarmed."

Crimson aimed one of his handguns at Kay, but something shiny and deadly had came from behind Kay and pierced through Crimson's left wrist that had been holding the gun. He cried out shrilly as a jagged blade protruded through his wrist, causing him to drop his gun.

Scandal: "You came to your death."

A Brazilian woman, shorter than the red head, stood beside Kay with blades coming out from beneath her sleeve, one of them embedded in Crimson's wrist. With anguish in his face, Crimson used his free hand to aim his second gun at Scandal, but Kay lifted him off the ground with a single arm and tossed him with such force, that he smashed into the wall hard enough to cause cracks. He fell to the ground, hardly able to stand.

Trapped between the elevator and the two women, Harley hugged her broken gun and baseball bat as she cowered against the back of the elevator, staring at the two women with a expression of a child being caught by her parents.

Harley: "Umm, would it help if I apologised?"

Harley nervously chuckled as the two focused their attention on her, but Crimson managed to reach out to his gun and took aim at Kay.

 _BLAM!_

Kay turned around and the bullet whizzed past her head as she moved just in time. Scandal turned and her face became unpleasant and furious.

Crimson: "Die, will you!"

Crimson took aim at Scandal and fired several times, but she evaded each bullet and rushed towards him. Although he was in great pain, he forced himself to his feet and rolled out of the way of Scandal's blades, but she managed to kick him in the back, knocking him back to the ground.

Harley managed to jump over Kay and used her baseball bat to swing at the large woman's leg.

Harley: "Let's chop ya down ta size!"

The baseball collided with Kay's knee with an audible sound of metal hitting bone and the big woman grunted in pain. Harley followed up with another swing, this time to the head and the impact knocked Kay's head back viciously. Battering up, Harley was set to deliver a third swing, but Kay caught the bat in her hand and, displaying superhuman strength, she squeezed the metal bat as though it was butter, reducing it to a thin crumble. Harley simply stared at the bat and then to Kay who, at that point, had returned to her feet and was appearing incensed with the woman.

Harley: "Umm… Ya out?"

Harley shrugged, making an awkward chuckle, before being raised off the ground by her head as it was held in Kay's vice grip. She flailed her arms and legs to get herself free, but she was like a mere child to Kay.

Kay: "I'm about to shut your mouth permanently."

Crimson was trying his hardest to avoid the claws of of Scandal Savage, doing a very poor job of it, as his legs, arms, and body armour had scratches all over them. Crimson struggled with Scandal, holding her wrists so that she can't deliver a killing strike with the deadly weapons mounted on them.

Scandal: "Who sent you here? The US government making a last desperate attempt to prevent the inevitable? They send a clown girl and a fool against my father?"

Crimson: "Father, huh? I guess that makes you a target."

Scandal: "Target? Did you come here to kill us then? Considering how you look right now, you must know that you're about to die."

Crimson: "Not yet."

Crimson booted Scandal directly in the gut, winding her for a second while he recovered his gun. Scandal was able to recover and prepared herself to dodge a bullet, but Crimson saw that Harley was held by the top of her head in one of Kay's hands, so he took aim and fired at her, a bullet passing through her skin and into her bicep. Almost instantly, Kay cried out as she dropped Harley and her hand went to the the smoking, bloody wound on her upper arm. Although Harley was able to scamper away, Crimson was not so lucky. Scandal furiously charged forward and swiped at him with her wrist-mounted blades. The pasty white skin that he had was soon covered in more wounds than not and his blood ran over him in streams.

Scandal: "You're gonna die painfully for that!"

 _BLAM!_

A gunshot narrowly missed Scandal's head and she was soon forced to dodge more as Harley, having recovered the second handgun, fired at her, driving her into cover. Seeing that Crimson was losing a ton of blood, she ran over to him to help him to his feet.

Harley: "Norman! You're looking more and more like emo Elmo by the second!"

Harley exclaimed worriedly, earning a strained laugh from Crimson.

Crimson: "Gotta love that classic Quinn wit."

Not a second later, Kay charged at them like a rampaging bull and the two were unable to move out of the way as they were knocked through the double doors behind them. They slid across the floor, stopping in front of a group of men in black clothing.

Their trip into the room had stopped a fight occurring between the team of Crow, Spoiler, Bluebird, and Batwing against Vandal Savage's followers. They stopped fighting each other to see what had came barrelling into the room and what had followed it in. Crimson and Harley winced as Kay, still holding her arm, followed them in with Scandal behind her.

Savage: "Well, Scandal, I see that you are having difficulty dealing with our little infestation."

Savage glanced at his daughter, who looked away, unable to meet his scrutinised gaze.

Savage: "Please rid me of these pests so that I may attain Godhood."

Stepping forward, obeying her father's orders reluctantly, Scandal and Kay both prepared to enter the fray. Crimson had managed crawl away from the action, dragging Harley who had been discombobulated from being hit with the equivalent of a battering ram. They leaned up against the wall while Scandal and Kay were ignoring them for the moment as the new threat was the team of heroes that were in the office.

Spoiler: "Aw man, it's like a supervillian bargain sale."

Spoiler huffed as she took a fighting stance.

Batwing: "Then we'll take them down too."

Batwing used his wings and rockets to zoom towards Kay and Scandal, aiming primarily for the larger of the two, believing that his suit's capabilities could overpower the woman, an assumption proved inaccurate as he was batted aside by her arm, knocking him into the nearby bookcase.

The girls watched what had just transpired and, with the exception of Crow, froze. They were a match for the men in black, but these new two may cause a problem.

* * *

 **Chicago**

In Chicago, James Gordon was driving his car towards the city limits while Barbara, who was in her Batgirl costume but wore her father's coat to conceal it, was trying to keep on top of the events occurring in Gotham. With the barrier now down, she was able to access the GCPD network to see how the police were dealing with the situation. Millions were evacuating from Gotham, which thanks to the absence of the Commissioner, GCPD was not handling correctly.

Gordon: "I can't believe the department has been reduced to this while I've been gone!"

Gordon spoke bitterly and angrily as he made a sharp left turn towards the city limits.

Gordon: "I should be there, helping them, but we're too far away!"

Barbara pulled on her mask and began typing at her laptop. Cyborg recently sent out a distress call for all Justice League members. Aquaman was on his way towards the city and the Flash was dealing with a few petty crimes in Central City, but he should be down by the time that Barbara was finished sending her message…

Batgirl: "Dad. Hold onto something."

Gordon looked at his daughter confused, but then a sudden, powerful force pushed him back into his seat as the world went into fast-forward around him. He was certain that his skin would fly off of his flesh and skeleton if this continued. Blips of upcoming vehicles seemed to be coming at them in flashes, but the car they were in seemed to weave at blinding speeds past them. Not even seconds since this whole thing started, they came to a stop at the GCPD Headquarters. Gordon couldn't even register what had just happened, when a man in a skintight red costume with a lightning symbol on his chest walked by the passenger window, waving at Batgirl.

Flash: "Next stop, Gotham city! Hope I helped you out, Batgirl."

Batgirl: "Thanks, Flash."

Thanking the Scarlet Speedster, who gave a wave, Flash sped into the city where the Justice League was engaging Black Adam. Buildings could be heard being smashed by the impacts of bodies hitting the brick and stone, as well as cracks of thunder even though the sky was clear.

Batgirl took off the coat and got out of the car, her father once over his shock, followed suit.

Batgirl: "You need to help the GCPD effort. I better help Batman deal with Savage."

Before she could go, Gordon grabbed her arm.

Gordon: "Wait!"

Batgirl looked back at her father pleadingly. She knew that he didn't want her anywhere near this, but there was no other option. Only Commissioner Gordon could restore order to the GCPD as he'd done many times in the past, while Batgirl could tip the scale in their favour.

Gordon: "Be careful."

With those words of encouragement to his daughter, Batgirl nodded with a look of determination and used her grapnel gun to swing through the city, Gordon watching until she was out of sight.

The thought of his daughter being out in a city where a madman was trying to become God and powerful beings were battling each other with a nuclear weapon in the mix was as though he was being beaten to a pulp, but he composed himself and stepped inside the GCPD building.

Inside, several officers was trying to coordinate the evacuation as well as the transportation of criminals that they had locked within their cells. There was blood all up the walls as members of S.W.A.T were putting deceased officers In bodybags to be taken in a separate transport. These of course were the dead from The Maniac's attack on the building earlier in the day while the city was busy with what happened at the courthouse. The place was in utter ruin.

Gordon felt rage bubbling up in the pit of his stomach. For years now, he had spent in this police department, dealing with corruption and misconduct, but now the city was in a panic and the GCPD were running around like headless chickens.

Gordon: "Hey!"

Gordon bellowed out and everyone looked in his direction. The panic ceased and Gordon walked over to the man in charge.

Gordon: "Where's Montoya and Sawyer?"

Officer: "I-I-I don't know a-about, Montoya, sir. But, Sawyer and Bullock…"

He was stammering, but at mention of Bullock, Gordon stopped him.

Gordon: "Bullock?!"

Gordon asked in a way that almost demanded for him to be taken to him. The officer led him to the cells where both Sawyer and Bullock were held.

Bullock looked past the bars of his cell and saw his old friend standing there.

Bullock: "Well, I'll be a son of a bitch…"

Sawyer stood up in surprise and joy.

Sawyer: "James!"

Gordon stared at the the officer in charge, wanting to know why these two were in a cell instead of on the streets helping with the evacuation.

Officer: "We found them next to Mayor Hady's body. Bullock was holding the smoking gun."

Earlier that day, Gordon had confronted Hady, who revealed that he was being held in City Hall against his will by The Maniac, and that Barbara had sent a message to one of her contacts to help Hady while they were in Chicago. Clearly the effort didn't work.

Gordon: "… Let them out."

Officer: "Sir?"

Gordon: "I said, let them out. They aren't murderers, they're police officers. The city needs them."

Officer: "But, sir! The gun used to kill Hady was in Bullock's hand. They were found incapacitated in front of a damaged car. Bullock must have shot Mayor Hady and lost control of the car."

Bullock: "That's bulls…"

Gordon: "Bullock!"

Bullock was about to protest, but Gordon silenced him with a fierce yell. Sawyer knew that this was a frame job by the League of Assassins, but there was no way they could argue their innocence under these conditions. Gordon stared at the officer in charge and put his hand out.

Gordon: "Give me the keys."

The officer reluctantly complied and gave the ex-commissioner the keys to the cell which Gordon promptly used to unlock Bullock and Sawyer's cell.

Officer: "Sir! You can't do that! You aren't…"

Gordon turned on him and stared at him seriously.

Gordon: "Currently, the Commissioner is gone and there is chaos everywhere. Are you going to tell me to not do my job?"

Without a reasonable defence, the officer backed down. Sawyer stood in front of Gordon.

Sawyer: "Sir, I'm ready to do what needs to be done."

Bullock then stood in front of Gordon, unable to look him in the eye. The last time these two had seen each other, Bullock had helped Fish Mooney usurp him and take his position as Commissioner, handing the city over to criminals in the process. Bullock mustered the courage to look Gordon in the eye and speak.

Bullock: "James, listen…"

Gordon: "No, Harvey, you listen."

Gordon spoke sharply.

Gordon: "There's no time to address what happened. For now, we have to put what happened behind us and do what it takes to save Gotham."

Bullock nodded and saluted Gordon casually.

Bullock: "Yes, commish."

?: "Is this a private party?"

A new voice appeared behind Gordon and he turned to find Renee Montoya standing there wearing a black tank top and jeans with bandages over her injured shoulder.

Sawyer: "Renee!"

Montoya: "You didn't think I was gonna be able to sleep in a bed while you were out saving the day, weren't you?"

With the team gathered, Gordon walked back into the lobby, picking up a radio and communicating with all units around the city.

Gordon: "All units, this is James Gordon. I will be coordinating the evacuation effort. We have to show the people of Gotham that they shouldn't be afraid of this. Heck, we've done it a thousand times by now. I don't care what's happening and how terrified you are, there's boys, girls, men, and women fighting against this danger on a daily basis, trying to save us all even as we speak. So get out there and do your jobs."

The GCPD around Gotham couldn't help but feel a boost in morale at hearing Gordon's voice. They had enough of Quentin Harrison and they felt that the real Commissioner had returned. Within an instant, the evacuation effort picked up and officers became more organised and much more determined to get through this crisis.

* * *

 **Military Base outside Gotham limits**

Bane had taken over the base and took Colonel Jacob Kane hostage, as well as using the underground structure to house a large nuclear weapon capable of releasing a toxin potent enough to wipe out much of the US mainland, Vandal Savage's defence against military intervention. However, with Black Adam slowly working his way towards. Wayne Tower, and the attack on Savage himself by the team of Crow, Spoiler, Bluebird, and Batwing, as well as Crimson and Harley, Batman had made his way into the base to prevent Bane from using the device.

Right now, both men were preparing to fight it out with Bane's heavily armed soldiers and a barely conscious Jacob Kane looking on. Green liquid flowed directly into Bane's arms and head through tubes on his back that connected to his Venom delivery system. Batman narrowed his eyes as he faced one of the most dangerous foes he'd ever face, and someone, he was at his most dangerous.

Bane: "How fitting this will be, Mr Wayne. The very city that that you have invested your wealth, your blood, your life. Tonight it will come to an end when Vandal Savage becomes a God and, in doing so, will annihilate Gotham. Everything that you have worked to create will be destroyed in a single night."

Bane stepped forward, a single footstep felt like the earth was shaking underfoot. Batman raised his fists defensively as Bane's walk sped into a run. Trying to move away, Batman's cape was pulled back by Bane and a bone-jarring blow across his face knocked him back a few feet before the big man rushed forward, but this time the Dark Knight jumped out of the way, as Bane's fists hit nothing but concrete and steel, cracking it and warping it.

Batman: "Bane, for once, listen to me. Do you really think Savage is going to grant you a spot in his cabal? If he attains the powers of SHAZAM, do you think he'll have a use for you?"

Batman speaks as he evades Bane who is too strong to risk direct confrontation, however Bane is faster than he seems and catches Batman by the leg and swings him into a wall.

Bane: "Maybe not. This cabal, as you put it, is filled to the brim with sharks."

The big man picks up Batman as though he was a mere stone and threw him across the room, and he landed hard on the floor. Struggling to get back to his feet, Batman's hand quickly went to his utility belt, pulling out a small spray canister, it being concealed in his hand, Bane didn't see it when Bane pulled him up by his neck.

Bane: "I expected more of a fight from you, Mr Wayne. All that fury at losing your city and your family, channel it into this fight."

Bane spoke challengingly and demandingly. He envisioned in his head that he was standing over a beaten and battered Batman while Gotham lied in ruins, and he was close to that.

Batman: "If you say so, Bane."

Batman, still in Bane's grip, sprayed whatever was in the container into his enemy's eyes. The spray released a gas that entered Bane's eyes irritating them and caused him immense pain. He tried to rub the substance out, dropping the Caped Crusader in the process. Temporary blind, Bane couldn't block the body blows that followed. Although stunned, the Venom in his system increased his muscle mass to the point that it cushioned otherwise debilitating blows. He charged blindly at Batman who dodged and Bane slammed headfirst into the wall. With the big man stunned, Batman tried to pull the tubes that were pumping the Venom into Bane's body out, but he recovered and spun around, backhanding Batman which knocked him into the device, causing the men that surrounded the area on the railing to flinch, fearing that the collision could accidentally activate the bomb.

Bane: "Using tricks and gadgets to save you? I'm not impressed."

Batman winced as his body, having crashed full-force into the solid shell of the atom-like device, felt as though his bone were like dust. He struggled to even pull out batarangs from his belt, let along throw them, but Bane caught them and crushed them in his hands. Picking him up by his collar and aiming him away from the device, Bane punched him into the chest and Batman flew through the air and landed on his back, but the impact bounced him and he landed hard on his stomach.

Bane: "This is your end."

Batman used his hands to push himself away from the ground and, with blood pouring out his mouth, looked up at an approaching Bane.

Batman: "I hear that… That same phrase… Every night."

Bane: "This will be different."

Batman: "Every night. That I'll die, that I'll be humiliated, that my legend will be erased from history. My end. Every damn night."

Bane towers over Batman who had gotten back to his feet and stood his ground.

Bane: "This night will not be those nights, Batman. No matter how you look at your situation, it is hopeless. Your city is surround by military soldiers that we control, your allies are overwhelmed, and you are moments away from death."

Batman: "Every. Damn. Night."

Making a last ditch effort to turn the tide, Batman unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks to the body of Bane, trying to take the big man down. Initially, he seemed to be affected by the attacks and tried to block with his arms, however, he smirks as Batman aims for the face. Bane catches Batman's fist with his massive hand and twists slightly, causing the Caped Crusader pain.

Bane: "Not this night."

Still holding onto Batman's hand, Bane punches him hard with his free hand, sending him to the ground. Still holding onto him, Bane lifted a dazed Batman by his arm and brought his face close to his face.

Bane: "First, I will destroy your precious city. And then, I will break you."

Using his free hand, Bane grabbed the back of Batman's neck while repositioning his other hand to Batman's leg. Lifting him up over his head, Bane swiftly slams him onto his knee directly onto the small of the back. What followed was a sickening cracking sound that ricocheted off the wall and around the underground base and the screams of Batman.

Bane had broke the Bat.

His enemy defeated, Bane allowed Batman to fall to the ground immobilised. There was no point of continuing this fight given that half of Batman's body was completely incapable of movement and it was agony to even try to move.

Bane: "Maybe I have made a slight error. I have broken you first. But, now you will watch as your city chokes to death."

Taking that as the signal, Bane's men in the control room opened the canopy above the nuclear weapon and the platform it was on started to raise towards the surface.

Jacob: "Bruce… Get up…"

Batman: "…"

Batman couldn't do anything other than watch as the nuclear weapon fully disappeared above the surface. Bane walked toward a terminal and a large monitor came out of the ground, raising at a 90 degree angle to face those watching. The screen turned on to show the atom-like device looming with the city of Gotham in the distance.

Bane: "Watch as your city dies, Mr Wayne. You and your legacy will end here."

Batman painfully glared at Bane, he wasn't sure what to do… And that was when a reflective glint of light could be seen in the shadows. Someone was there that wasn't a part of Bane's group. Whoever it was, dived out of the shadows and ended up behind Bane before anyone could react and the shiny object the person had, sliced through one of the tubes that Bane had pumping Venom into his body.

Bane: "No!"

Bane turned and swiped at whoever was here, but they jumped out of the way. Pirouetting through the air, the figure landed in front of a crippled Batman, he wore a hood and a cape and the iconic red, green, and yellow costume that belonged to Robin.

Batman: "R-Robin!?"

Damian Wayne had recovered from his mental manipulation at the hands of Argent and he now stood in front of Bane, wielding a sword.

Robin: "I'm here, father. I apologise for not getting here on time."

Robin stated, his gaze fixed on Bane.

Batman: "How?"

Robin: "I don't know. I don't know what happened. It was like everything that'd happened was a nightmare and I've finally woke."

Batman then realised that Argent who was in procession of the Medusa Mask that belonged to Psycho Pirate must have been taken down, destroying his influence over his victims.

Robin: "Regardless of what happened, I'm finally in my right mind and I'm here to fight."

Bane, still holding onto the severed tube that was leaking Venom, made a gun gesture towards Robin. That was the signal for the men on the railing to open fire. Considering that both Batman and Robin were surrounded, plus Batman's back being broken, there was no way that Bane's men wouldn't miss. But, Robin had already planned for that…

Bane: "Batman. Say goodbye to your son."

Robin: "Goodbye, Bane."

 _BOOM!_

Robin pressed a button on his yellow utility belt and the supports that held up the railings exploded. The men on those railing could do nothing as the metal surfaces that were standing on shook and collapsed, causing many to flee or fall. Needless to say, there was no man on the high ground that could fire a gun right now.

Bane growled impatiently as he turned to the terminal with the intention of setting off the nuclear weapon, but discovered that Robin had already taken care of the terminal. A sharp batarang in the shape of a robin had been embedded in the terminal and the electrical surges indicated that the terminal was now no longer fit for use.

Now officially incensed and now that a third of his Venom had been cut, reducing his strength and body mass, Bane marched towards Robin who held his sword at the ready. When the big man got close enough, Robin swung for him, but even with reduced strength, Bane still caught and broke the sword effortlessly with his hands.

Bane: "You dare deny me, son of the Bat?! Do you know who I am?!"

Robin quickly slid underneath Bane and tried to use a batarang to slice off another tube, but Bane was ready and back kick the young boy. Turning around with a vengeance, Bane grabbed the young Robin by his cape and slammed him hard onto the ground. At this point, Robin was in almost the same shape as his father and at the mercy of Bane.

Bane: "I am not a joke. I am not a common caveman. I am not a desperate heiress. I am not a diseased and desperate old man."

Bane picked up both Batman and Robin. One in each hand and brought them close to him.

Bane: "I AM BANE!"

Both father and son were beaten to the point of unconsciousness by Bane and were at his mercy, but there had one last ditch effort left in them…

Batman: "We know…"

Batman's words were in pained whimper at best, but the fire in his eyes as he stared at Bane, even from the position he was in, burned brightly. Quickly both Batman and Robin pulled out a batarang from their belts and sliced off the tubes that were attached to Bane's arms, cutting off the flow of Venom.

Bane: "No!"

The drastic decrease in strength and size affected Bane, causing him to drop the two heroes and he back off a little bit, feeling weakened.

Batman: "But, you forgot something…"

In a crumbled heap on the ground, Batman managed to straighten his body and roll to his stomach. Using the serrated blades on his forearms to hook into the ground and using blades that suddenly protruded from the tips of his boots to hook into the ground as well, Batman took a deep breathe…

 _CRACK…_

Batman: "AAAAARGH!"

And flung his body back. The action produced a sickening crack that rang out from the base of his spine. He had set his back into place once again. Fighting through the pain that still existed from having his back broken and then reset, Batman stood and readied his fists.

Batman: "You forgot who I am."

Bane stood unsteadily on his feet, in a pool of green fluids that poured from the severed tubes, and he watched Batman stand before him once again. Batman ran at Bane and delivered a stiff uppercut to the jaw.

Batman: "I am Batman."

Staggered, but still on his feet, Bane bared his bloody teeth as he clenched his fists.

Bane: "I'm done playing with you, Batman!"

Bane ran forward, but unlike before, his strike was far slower and didn't pack the punch it did before. The Venom gifted to him by Emma Grace and The Maniac, although was the same steroid that Bane had abused many times over, was far more potent than anything he had used before. It made him stronger. Faster. Than ever before.

Without it, he and Batman now found themselves on a even playing field when it came to strength and speed.

Bane: "Die!"

Bane punched Batman in the chest, the head, the head again. Batman punched him back across the head, then the chest twice, only to be grabbed and tossed aside by the useless terminal.

Bane: "You think because the terminal is damaged that you've stopped the bomb? I have already input the sequence necessary to activate it. In the case that the final level is not pulled, the bomb has been set to go off within minutes. I still win."

Bane, no longer having his size, could not pick Batman up with a single arm, so he wrapped his arm around his neck and began twisting and pushing, using his other hand to push against Batman's neck. But, he didn't snap Batman's neck just yet. Instead, he forced him to observe the monitor.

Outside, the bomb started to activate. The shells that the captive Bat Family was on began to move around and around as the Sphere began to open.

Batman: "No!"

Batman, Robin, and Jacob all watched helplessly as pieces of the metal device opened and…

Nothing happened.

Bane: "What!?"

Distracted from the surprise failure, Robin threw another batarang at the back of Bane. The pain of the sharp object piercing his back caused him to let go of Batman.

All it took was one final punch straight to the centre of Bane's face and the big man finally went down. Falling onto his back and no longer the strength to stand.

Bane: "H-How… Why…"

Batman looked down at him. He was wondering the same thing. Bane had won, his device was active, his enemy in no position to do a thing to stop him, yet the device failed.

Robin: "Father… We did it."

Robin fell unconscious from his injuries. It may have seemed that way, but unfortunately, victory was far from achieved…

Maniac: "Hello? Is this on? Am I on? Can you see me?"

The monitor quickly changed from the image of the failed nuclear weapon to the image of The Maniac, Rick Troy, messing around with the camera. He sat back in a chair with a large glass window behind him. It looked as though he was in Bruce Wayne's former office, but considering that Vandal Savage was using that as his base of operations, it is likely that this is a recorded message.

Maniac: "Bane. My dear old partner in crime. My brawn and brains all at once. If you're seeing this message that I left for you, then you've won! You defeated everyone! You killed us all with your Holocaust-esque killer gas…"

The Maniac gave a mysterious grin and raised his eyebrows several times.

Maniac: "Or did you?"

Bane was able to muster the strength to to lift himself up just a little bit to stare at the monitor. His face, that was partially hidden under his now damaged mask, contorted in anger.

Bane: "What have you DONE?!"

Bane screamed at the monitor, but this was a recording, it wasn't going to answer him directly.

Maniac: "In case you're asking, "What have you DONE?!", in that shouty, foul-tempered, manner of yours, let me explain what I've done: I couldn't risk being gassed to death in case you weren't gonna play by the rules, so the uranium I gave you to power your device, had been tampered with by yours truly. It's now as useless as an impotent man's member. The real uranium is with me and is being used to power my own doomsday weapon."

In his hands was a small canister that was the double the width of his arm and half the size.

Maniac: "I really have to thank Bruce Wayne for starting Wayne Enterprises for Emma to take over and give me some authority in the R&D department. To compact such radioactive deadliness into such a small space is something only WayneTech can accomplish. Granted, it's no Tsar Bomba, but it's enough to blow Gotham sky high. Call it a contingency, or some kind of crap like that, a back-up, for when Vandal Savage ultimately fails and then it's up to me to pick up the slack."

Batman grimaced. Once again, his parents' company was being used to destroy the very city that it was established to save…

Bane: "Troy… I swear if I see you again…"

Bane seethed at the monitor, fruitlessly trying to get up. The Maniac looked down onto the desk and smirked. Holding the canister, he stood up and walked towards the camera waving with his free hand.

Maniac: "Gotta run, Bane. Just saw Savage and dearest Emma enter the lobby and I've got some riot cops to slaughter. Hope Batman doesn't beat you too hard. Later… Or maybe not."

The screen then cuts to black.

Bane: "TROYYYYYYY!"

Bane roared at the top of his lungs, enraged at what just happened. He had been double-crossed and left for dead. He swore that if he ever saw The Maniac again, he would tear him in half with his bare hands…

But that was the last bit of strength Bane had. He finally fell unconscious.

Jacob: "Bruce…"

Batman went over to Jacob Kane, still suspended by the chains holding him to the pipe above, and used a laser cutter the size of a penlight to cut the chains. Catching him as he fell, Batman tried to prop Jacob against the wall, but he struggled against him.

Jacob: "Don't even try to leave me here! I'm not staying still while Eiling is running around in the pocket of Savage."

Jacob stood up, weak and beaten, but he walked with conviction as Batman stared after him.

Batman: "Where are you going, uncle Jake?"

Jacob: "I'm getting my daughter down from that contraption. Then I'm gonna radio command and send evidence that Eiling's gone rogue. Then I'm going to arrest Eiling."

Batman: "Wait."

Jacob stopped walking and looked back at Batman.

Batman: "What was Bane talking about? He was asking you about a Super Soldier program? What ave you been up to?"

Jacob didn't answer straight away. For a moment, his eyes left Batman before going right back to him.

Jacob: "I guess you heard that. Yeah, Bane found out about it and wanted me to reveal it's whereabouts… I can't talk about that now."

Batman: "We will talk about it later."

Batman said with utmost certainty and Jacob scoffed before turning away.

Jacob: "Later."

Jacob trudged away as Batman pressed a button on his belt and a blinking light appeared. He then walked towards his unconscious son and he picked him up, cradling him in his arms, happy to have him back after everything that had happened.

* * *

 **Alleyway in Gotham**

Avenger stood on one end of the alleyway and Michael Rivers standing in the middle with Kerry Rivers at the side. The area was deserted as most of Gotham's populace was busy in trying to evacuate the city.

Avenger: "This is where it has to end, dad."

Michael: "I couldn't agree more with you, son."

Kerry, who had been restrained by the fire escape, looked at Avenger pleadingly.

Kerry: "Riley? What are you doing here?! You need to go!"

Michael walked over to Kerry and untied her bonds.

Michael: "It's too late for that. I'm afraid this is how it's meant to be."

 _SLAP!_

Kerry, finally having enough, slapped Michael as hard as she could and fearlessly got into his face. She had suffered more than enough at the hands of Michael, with the revelation that he was not the man she thought and the fact that Michael had every intention of killing Riley.

Kerry: "Don't give me that s£&*! That is your son and you've done nothing but mistreat him all his life! Now you want to kill him?! What is wrong with you?!"

Avenger felt his breath caught in his throat. Michael had told Kerry the truth. The former appeared as though the slap did nothing to him whatsoever and he knocked a trash can away with a kick. Behind the can was Charlotte who was still out cold.

Kerry: "Charlotte!"

Kerry ran over to her daughter, checking on her. Fortunately she was still breathing and she seemed to be uninjured.

Michael: "Take Charlotte and leave, Kerry."

Kerry growled and picked up Charlotte, hurrying over to Avenger who was still standing still, his eyes locked on Michael.

Kerry: "Riley, we have to go."

Avenger: "You have to go. I have to stay here."

Kerry: "Riley, enough of this superhero bull. Come on!"

Kerry tried to grab Avenger by the wrist, but instead, her wrist was grabbed and held.

Avenger: "Mom. Take Charlotte and go. I have to face Dad myself."

Kerry looked at him with desperation.

Kerry: "Why? Why do you have to do this? I don't understand why you've had to run around in a mask, fighting crime like those crazy people who do whatever they please! You're a lawyer, not a law enforcer."

Avenger released Kerry's wrist and stepped forward towards Michael.

Avenger: "Trust me when I tell you that, I don't know why I do this either. I did it because I wanted to make dad proud. Continue his work and finish the job he left behind. But… The job he wanted me to finish wasn't the one he'd led me to believe. Instead, here we are. The city in chaos and people scrambling for safety."

Michael folded his arms.

Michael: "Yet, while you could be helping your friend beat Vandal Savage, you're here. Dealing with me. You're letting your personal feelings cloud your priorities."

Avenger: "I know. But, I also know that my friends can handle Vandal Savage. I can't let you run around and hurt people. How many lives have you ruined with this latest scheme?"

Michael chuckled for a moment before realising that Kerry was still there, trying to find something to convince Avenger to leave with her, and he had finally lost his patience.

Michael: "Kerry. I'm gonna tell you one final time. Leave."

Kerry: "And let you kill my son?!"

Michael: "If you don't leave…"

Michael pulled a gun from underneath his long coat and pointed it at Kerry. Avenger quickly got in the way, but in the shape he was in, he'd never be able to dodge the bullet or save Kerry and himself.

Michael: "If Riley has to worry about you, this entire father-son conflict of ours will never be finished. If you don't leave with Charlotte right this second, I will shoot you, Riley, and then Charlotte."

The way Michael had spoken told Kerry that he wasn't joking. She looked at the child in her arms and then at Avenger. To her, it felt as those she had to sacrifice one child to save the other and these conflicting emotions almost caused her to break down, but Avenger turned to her and placed a comforting grip on her arm.

Avenger: "Mom. Please take Charlotte and go. I'll be fine, I promise."

Michael: "Don't make promises you can't keep."

Michael muttered under his breath as he put the gun away. Kerry closed her eyes and tears squeezed their way out.

Kerry: "Please… Come back to me."

Avenger: "I will."

After a few seconds of reluctancy, Kerry turned around and ran to the other end of the alleyway. When she did, she found a beige car with the keys in the driver side door. She had found it to be fortunate that they had a mode of transportation, as she quickly got in and placed Charlotte on the passenger side seat and got the car started, driving off.

This left both father and son alone at last. Michael looked around reminiscently.

Michael: "You know the significance of this place?"

Avenger: "… It's where you were killed by Jack Marco."

Michael: "Quote-unquote killed."

In a deserted alleyway in Gotham City, it had finally come full circle, although neither of the men standing in this alleyway facing each other, believed it would come down to this.

What do you do when you're a parent, trying to pass on a dark legacy to your child? What do you do when you're a son who idolises your father, only to discover that the man you knew was a lie?

Only one outcome could happen…

Michael: "Before I kill you, Riley, I want you to know something. That deep down inside, you and I aren't different at all. You are merely delaying the inevitable that you will one day become me."

Avenger: "I will never become like you."

Avenger spoke sharply, but Michael shook his head.

Michael: "Really? Then tell me where those unbreakable morals of yours are? How you'll defend the innocent and fix the courts that have become nothing, but pretty pictures hiding a fake rotten scar. Mankind has been guilty of many things: war, discrimination, death. Bruce Wayne was not innocent of the crimes he committed and I know that you see the abuse of justice he's conducted each and every night. Forcing a man into Arkham and force-fed drugs to prevent him from revealing his secrets. Stashing easily accessible weapons over Gotham, only to be used to level an entire section of the city. Beating and breaking the bodies of anyone he deems a criminal. Corrupting the very foundations of logical justice in the city, everyone believing that he's above those that fight for this city, even me. Instead of using his vast power to change the system for the better, he does nothing but maintain it."

Avenger: "…"

Michael: "You had the chance to have such a man put away. Yet, you defended him in court."

Michael chuckled grimly… Then his expression became unpleasant.

Michael: "YOU BETRAYED JUSTICE!"

Michael roared at Avenger.

Michael: "You became another cog in the corrupt agendas of this city. Sure, you may tell yourself that it was to defend the greater good, but in doing so, you betrayed everything that you stood for."

Avenger: "…"

Michael: "What? Got nothing to say?"

Avenger: "… I have. I can't deny what you said to be true. I took your test and I failed. You proved that I was willing to betray the principles that I preached to you back on the Watchtower. But, here's the difference between you and me."

Michael: "By all means."

Avenger: "I may have betrayed what I stood for, but while I will turn back and accept responsibility for my actions, you ran and hid, like a coward. You want to do what kids do when they fail at video games: pause and press the reset button. You want to restart the world instead of working with what we have to fix the world and that makes you the biggest coward of all."

Michael made an impressed grin, letting his arms drop.

Michael: "You certainly know how to turn the tables on someone. You call me a child playing a video game, yet you have no idea of the world around you. You see the world through rose-coloured glass while I'm forced to look at it's true form."

Avenger: "So you'll let Vandal Savage destroy everything?!"

Michael: "Yes."

Michael answered without hesitation.

Avenger: "I'm glad at what you said before. How you consider me nothing but an obstacle. I don't want you to consider me your son. You are nothing of the man I would call my father and you are nothing to me but another killer."

Avenger said that with no uncertainty in his voice.

Michael: "Then our conversation is at an end. We have no more to discuss."

Michael pulled out two items from his coat. One was a grey skull-like mask, the other was Avenger's baton that he'd taken from him earlier. He stared at the baton, remembering the times he had used it in the pursuit of justice, but now…

Michael: "This is of no use to me anymore."

Michael tossed the baton over to Avenger who caught it while he put the mask over his face. Michael Rivers had now disappeared beneath the face of Assassin, the new leader of the League of Assassins.

Assassin: "It's time you met your end."

His hand going back into the recesses of his coat, Assassin pulled a curved blade that was attached to his belt and held it in an attack stance. On the middle on the blade, it had Arabic writings that translated to 'Ra's Al Ghul'.

Avenger: "Shall we?"

Avenger pulled out the tip of his collapsable baton and held it at the ready. From this point onwards, words were serve no purpose, as this now turned into what could be a fight to the death between father and son.

The air around them thickened with tension as both were waiting for whoever would make the first move. Assassin thought that he'd have an advantage as he'd beat Avenger near to death back at Lajo Spas, it being a miracle that he could even walk. Avenger knew that he couldn't afford to make a single mistake as this was a fight in which the opponent was the same man that taught him martial arts and a single miscalculation would be the end.

At the same time, both Avenger and Assassin ran at the other. The fight started with them both having the same idea: end the fight as soon as possible. The baton of Avenger clashed with sword of Assassin and they both struggled for dominance. The ground underneath Avenger seemed to move underneath him as he was pushed back by the stronger Assassin. Trying to get the advantage, Avenger threw a kick which hit Assassin in the ribs. It knocked Assassin off balance, but he regained it as quickly as he lost it, spun on his heel, and tried to elbow his son between the eyes. Avenger dodged and hook his baton through the arm and tried to twist and break the arm, but Assassin followed the movement, backflipping and kneeing Avenger in the face.

 _Riley: "Dad."_

 _Michael: "Yes, Riley?"_

 _A 6 year old Riley sat cross-legged in front of his dad in the living room, holding his dad's baton in both his arms. He watched as Michael was polishing his prized badge._

 _Riley: "Could I be a hero like you one day?"_

 _Michael: "A hero, huh?"_

 _Michael put the badge and cloth down and sat so that he was facing Riley._

 _Michael: "Being a hero isn't about taking down the bad guys like I do. Anyone can take down a bad guy, but it takes more than simply catching the guy._

 _Riley tilted his head in confusion._

 _Riley: "What else do you need?"_

 _Michael: "Innocent until PROVEN guilty."_

Avenger felt the wall close in on him as he was pushed further and further back against the grimy wall. As Assassin closed in, Avenger used the wall to leapfrog over the attack, and behind his father. However Assassin was fast enough to turn and kick at Avenger who blocked with his knee and threw his baton at the other shin of Assassin, causing him to one knee. No longer with his baton, Avenger swiped at the sword holding wrist, numbing Assassin's hand muscles and causing him to drop the weapon. Taking advantage of the opening, he then tried to throw a quick punch, but Assassin blocked with his other hand and pulled him close enough for a headbutt, the metal of his mask winning out over Avenger's mask.

 _Riley: "Innocent until proven guilty?"_

 _Riley felt himself get more confused. Due to his age at the time, he had not heard of the concepts._

 _Michael got off the sofa he was on and kneeled down next to his son._

 _Michael: "Well, even if you're caught, the police have to prove that you did it. Because if it's not proven that you did it, how is it fair to punish?"_

 _Riley began to be interested in what Michael was talking about and his eyes were fixated on his father._

 _Riley: "How can you prove it then?"_

 _Michael would explain to Riley for hours how police and lawyers would work together to punish the guilty and defend the innocent in what was known as a trial. That both the detectives that gather evidence and catch the criminals were just as important as those lawyers who prosecute the offenders…_

Both Avenger and Assassin traded back and forth, blows that didn't land and were blocked by the other: A punch blocked by a forearm, a kick that was blocked by another kick. Despite fighting through the pain of his earlier beating, Avenger was able to keep up with his father better than even he'd expect he would. Assassin was actually trying to go for killing strikes, but couldn't land because his son would know how best to counter.

Eventually, both did manage to land a blow: the side of Assassin's fist connected with the centre of Avenger's chest while Avenger chopped Assassin in the neck. Stepping forward, both launched a punch towards the other's head which the older and more experienced Assassin evaded while Avenger was hit dead on.

It was happening slowly, but surely. The beating he'd already taken prior to this fight was catching up with Avenger. He could feel his heart beating too slow for the rest of him to keep up. His second wind was running on fumes and he, and more importantly, Assassin knew it.

Not willing to drag this out, Assassin went for a palm strike towards the heart of his son, but in a desperate comeback, Avenger was able to land a solid strike across the face of Assassin which knocked his metal mask off his face.

 _Riley: "So both the police and lawyers work together to punish bad guys?"_

 _Michael: "That's right, Riley. It's a delicate balance, without one, the other can't exist. It's this precious system that keeps the wheels of justice going."_

 _Riley smiled from ear to ear. Understanding this concept would take more time and something he wouldn't understand fully until years later, but he felt like he got it. He looked at Michael with a determined expression and stood up straight to get eye level with his father._

 _Riley: "Dad, I've decided that I want to become a lawyer! That way, you can catch the bad guys and I'll put them away!"_

 _Michael smiled, which back then was a rare occurrence, even for Riley to remember._

 _Michael: "I'm looking forward to it, Riley. I'm sure you'll make a good attorney. Just gotta be careful, because men will want you to lie for them and it's really hard not to get tempted."_

 _Riley: "I won't lie!"_

 _Riley pouted and Michael patted the top of his head._

 _From that day, Riley devoted all of his time to becoming an attorney. Ignoring the social norms for most children and teenagers, he was always about following the rules. He would suffer hardships and troubles, but his mind became focused on this one goal:_

 _Join his father and rid the city of crime._

 _No one side can exist without the other._

Michael looked back at Riley after his mask was knocked away and pure rage had consumed him. He hit Avenger several times in the head, and while he was knocked back by a kick from his son, he jumped in the air and delivered a punch which knocked down Avenger. Mounting him, Michael began to punch Avenger over and over again until he was certain that he wouldn't be able to move.

Standing up over Avenger, Michael turned and picks up the sword that was gifted to him by Talia al Ghul and he approaches Riley with no sign of fatherly love whatsoever. Raising his sword above his head, Michael was prepared to end his son's life, Avenger got up quickly and uppercutted Michael, the same move that beat him on the Watchtower.

Staggered, Michael couldn't keep his grip on his sword and dropped it again. Through his exhaustion and blurred vision, he saw Avenger staring right back, breathing heavily and could barely raise his fists to chest height. The transparent white material around his eyes had been torn off revealing his brown eyes and a part of the material that made up his mask had also been torn off, with some of his black hair poking out.

But, the look of determination in his eyes… It was the same one that Riley had years ago.

When Michael died at the hands of corrupt cop, Jack Marco, Riley's eyes opened to how corruption truly worked. His efforts to save the city destroyed along with the death of his father changed Riley forever.

And now, here they were again. The place where it all began. His father now corrupted by evil.

Both Avenger and Michael lunged for each other, knowing that this was the end. Neither man could take another blow. What happened next would change the future for Gotham, for better or worse.

Unable to hear the yell of their opponent, both men threw a punch at the other…

And then it was over.

Assassin fell first. Then Avenger fell next. Their heads landed side by side in this deserted alleyway in Gotham. Where it had all started.

Avenger: "… It was the one conversation I remember that you didn't alter."

Michael: "… It was the one conversation that I wanted you to remember."

Avenger: "Why?"

Michael: "Because I wanted you to realise that justice needs all those factors to work. But, for some reason, the world can never get it right."

Avenger: "… It will work. Someday."

Michael managed to laugh through his pain.

Michael: "You're a fool."

Avenger: "I know."

Unable to move, both Avenger and Michael could do nothing but pass out from the pain that their battle had caused them.

But, before Michael passed out, he saw a figure looking down on him from the rooftops above. She looked down on him as though he was an useless insect. A father that couldn't control his own son.

Michael: "S-Sandra… Haaaaaa…"

Michael's vision finally went to black as Shiva faded from sight.

 **Chapter 16 End.**


	17. Chapter 17: Death of a Hero

**Chapter 17: Death of a Hero**

 **Kieran Troy's home**

Between the battles that were taking place all over Gotham to decide it's future and the desperate scramble of the masses of Gothamites, trying to flee for their lives, Kieran Troy laid asleep on his bed, brought there by Riley after being knocked out by Alfred Pennyworth at the courthouse. It was fortunate that Kieran lives in a more wealthy residential district where crime is less rampant, otherwise he may have been dragged out of his house in his sleep.

However, while he was safe from the looters, he isn't entirely untouchable.

?: "Waaaaaaah!"

The wailing cries of a toddler caused Kieran to stir from his sleep. His eyes opened a crack as his vision started to settle, but he could see blurry shapes coming into focus. The wails were coming from whoever was standing there in the darkness…

?: "Have a nice sleep, dad?"

A sharp voice cut through the air and Kieran's eyes snapped open.

Kieran: "R-Rick..?"

The wailing got a little louder and the sounds of a chair scraping across the oaken floor and it stopped next to the Assistant District Attorney's bed.

Maniac: "Who else but your failure of a son?"

Kieran: "Where am I?"

Maniac: "Home."

The Maniac holding, his son, Hunter in his arms, sat down next to Kieran's bed. Kieran could barely recognise the man in front of him, given that the look in his eyes had changed. It was like a monster had taken the form of his son. And then he finally noticed his grandchild in his arms.

Kieran: "Rick. What are you doing here? Why did you leave Arkham Asylum?"

Maniac: "Wow, fatherly love, ladies and gentleman. I take the time out of my busy schedule to come here and see how my dear old dad is getting along, and I even bring my son along, and that's what you have to say to me?"

He spoke with offended tones, but clearly didn't expect the conversation to go any differently.

Kieran: "Rick… Don't get me wrong. I've been worried about you all this time, but I wanted you to get the…"

 _CLICK._

The Maniac pulled out and pressed a gun on the forehead of Kieran who gulped strongly and was petrified on his bed. Maniac's expression was one of fury as he stared into the eyes of his father.

Maniac: "You and I both know that you aren't telling the truth. You were never concerned about me one iota. Don't think that I haven't been watching you and your new babysitting service for Charlotte."

Kieran remembered when he'd tried to convince Kerry to talk Riley into giving up his defence of Bruce Wayne. He thought for a second that Rick was watching him in the darkness...

Kieran: "T-That was you. Why didn't you… Why didn't you come home? Your sister, your mother, and your brother have all been worried sick."

The Maniac's foul mood didn't relax in the slightest.

Maniac: "What about you, dad? How have you been? Been busy working at the D.A's office with Two-Face or The Judge?"

Kieran paused for a second. The news on Harvey Dent had already broke out before the riots, but the name 'Judge' was never used.

Kieran: "How do you…"

Maniac: "That Harvey burst into the courtroom and threatened to blow it to smithereens? Let's just say I had a… Slight hand in that."

The Maniac made a playful grin as those he was reminiscing. Kieran looked at him horrified.

Kieran: "… Rick, what have you done?"

Maniac: "Before you ask, I never spoke to Dent personally. But, he had always been crazy. I just had someone go and give him a little push."

Kieran cowered against the headboard of his bed. He was terrified of his son at this point and wanted to run from him, but couldn't as he had a gun pressed against his head.

Maniac: "That's nothing. I just paid a visit to Becca and explained to her what I'd been up to since being out of Arkham, right after killing her current boyfriend, of course. I'd gotten a new girlfriend, I had helped take down Batman and his group, blackmailed the Mayor into doing whatever I wanted to do… Haha, I didn't even let him out of his own freaking office for days, you should of smelt the stench on him. I even helped Vandal Savage with his Godhood project."

Kieran listened to his son's story of his horrible exploits, but when it came to Vandal Savage, he didn't know what he had anything to do with this.

The Maniac, as though reading his mind, pointed to the window and put the gun down.

Maniac: "You've been asleep all this time, so I'll let you see what's been going on."

Apprehensively, Kieran carefully stepped over to the window and unrolled the drapes. Outside was a nightmare given shape. The city was in chaos. People were running through the streets, trying to put as much distance between them and the city as possible. In the distance, figures were flying through the air and smashing into buildings, levelling them. Bolts of lightning, beams of red, and objects made of green light colliding with each other in the air, while a faint streak of scarlet sped through the streets.

Maniac: "Beautiful, isn't it."

The Maniac spoke with such glee that Kieran felt as though he was going to vomit. It was this sight that truly showed Kieran that he had failed as a father. He'd made some terrible choices such as aligning with Fish Mooney and cheating of Kerry while they were together, things that he had been passed down, only magnified to a terrible degree.

Kieran: "Rick… Why? How can you do something like this?"

Kieran didn't turn back from the picture of Gotham City that was before him.

Maniac: "Quite easily. I just did what you always do, and that's not giving a s*£ . I learned from the best at the worst decision-making and ran with the ideals."

Kieran turned back to The Maniac, now staring at him disappointedly. The look seemed to unbalance him a bit.

Kieran: "I won't lie and say I wasn't the perfect father, Rick, but you weren't the perfect son. I did what I did so I could provide you and Charlotte an easy life. And yes, I have been selfish, and yes, I have hurt people. But what you've done… How can you even look at Hunter and tell him that you're any better than me?"

The Maniac looked at the child in his arms. The child that had stopped crying and cooed at him with a smile on his face, his legs covered in blood. He looked back up at his father and pointed the gun at him again.

Maniac: "This is just like you. Manipulation and deception at it's finest. Don't you dare try to take the moral high ground! I wanted a father and I got you instead. A man who stole another man's wife from him and even impregnated her. A man who ignored his son's pain, and instead of doing what a father should do, you did everything you shouldn't have done. Just wait and see. Charlotte will see right through you soon enough. Riley probably already has, only he hasn't got the balls to call you out on it."

The Maniac yelled, inching closer and closer towards Kieran until the gun was pressed hard against his head yet again.

Maniac: "You're just bitter that I did what you couldn't. What many people couldn't. I rule Gotham City and it is by my whim that it will be scorched from the face of the Earth."

Kieran: "What will that solve?"

Maniac: "Everything. It will practically wipe out people like you and me."

Kieran: "What about your son?! Why did you even bring him if you want to destroy everything?!"

Maniac: "Better he die in my arms an innocent child than become anything like you and me."

Kieran: "Are you really selfish enough to take the life of your son and any chance he'd have at life?"

Kieran spoke pleadingly to his son, but The Maniac in true deranged fashion merely pressed the muzzle of his gun against Hunter's temple.

Maniac: "You tell me."

Kieran, acting out of the desire to protect his grandchild, tried to reach out for Hunter…

 _BLAM!_

The gun went off… And Kieran looked at his hands to see blood coming out of his stomach. His own blood. His own son shot him.

The gun was still smoking and The Maniac looked at his father with a demented smile, but his eyes were filled with tears.

Maniac: "Ha… Hahaha! Heh heh! You made me do this!"

The Maniac yelled at Kieran before quickly retreating and leaving his father with a gunshot wound in his stomach.

Kieran felt his entire world slow to a crawl around him, his life flashing before his eyes. The choices he'd made, the worst ones, the good ones. His baby boy, Rick, crawling towards him and Kieran holding him for the first time. When Kerry and him were together.

Kieran: "Whatever happened… To those times..?"

Kieran asked himself as he stumbled forward. He used the wall and whatever he could use to move. He had to follow Rick and try to convince him to come to his senses.

Kieran: "Rick…"

The Maniac was at the bottom of the stairs, in distress, when he heard the dying wails of his father in pursuit.

Maniac: "Just die, old man!"

Maniac yelled at him, aiming the gun at him, but he didn't fire. An invisible force prevented him from just pulling the trigger and ending him as he was coming down the stairs. Instead, he backed away and out the front door.

Kieran: "Rick…"

As though he was running from a ghost, The Maniac got into his car and tried to start the car, but in his panic, he dropped the keys to the car floor.

Maniac: "Come on… Come on! Where are the f&?*+#% keys?!"

He glided his hand roughly and hastily across the car floor, finally his hand hit metal objects that produced a brief jingle.

Kieran: "Rick… Please…"

By that point, Kieran had managed to catch up and he pressed his bloody hand against the driver side window.

Maniac: "AHHHHHHHH!"

The Maniac let out a blood-curdling scream as his father was trying to open the door. As though his life depended on it, Maniac quickly picked up the car keys and placed them into the ignition. Quickly turning the keys to give the car life, he pressed his foot onto the accelerator as hard as he possibly could. The car sped away, leaving only a bloody handprint and smear left from Kieran's attempt to enter.

As the car sped away, Kieran was left on the road, slowly bleeding to death and reaching out, trying to reach his son.

Kieran: "Rick… Forgive me… Pleas…"

That was when Kieran's body completely gave up. It could no longer go any further. Only one image remained before it vanished.

Charlotte Troy. He hadn't failed her yet. He lost his son, and now, all he wanted was his daughter back.

His arm dropped and his entire world faded to black…

* * *

 **Gotham Bridge**

Millions of people had gathered at the Gotham Bridge, as GCPD and the military were working to quickly get them out of the city… Or at least, it seemed like it. While the military soldiers and the GCPD were working to get people to the safe zone, all instructions coming from General Wade Eiling, who had ordered all civilians to stay where they were. This however was an extremely unpopular decision, consider that behind them, the Justice League was barely holding their own against Black Adam, and even further than that, Vandal Savage was also looming.

At this point, GCPD officers and military soldiers were trying to keep back a sea of humanity. So, James Gordon who had temporarily reclaimed his position unofficially, marched over to Eiling after arriving, Bullock in tow.

Gordon: "General."

The General looked in Gordon's direction. He appeared to be on the radio to someone, likely a soldier asking for orders as the masses of people terrified of dying, trying to push past.

General: "Caution them. If they try to push the barriers down, then you are free to…"

 _SMACK!_

Gordon knocked the radio out of the General's hand, believing that he was about to give a similar order to what Quentin Harrison did earlier that day down at the courthouse. Eiling was outraged at the interference and called over to his men.

Eiling: "Lieutenant! Get this fool out of my sight!"

A group of military soldiers approached, intending to follow the General's orders, but Bullock proved to quite the handy bodyguard. He had a size advantage on them and he was able to push them back while Gordon confronted the General.

Gordon: "General Eiling! Why haven't these people gotten to safety yet?! We still have the possibility that Bane could set off a nuclear weapon at any moment!"

No one yet knew that Batman had already defeated Bane and that the nuclear weapon that he had was a mere dud.

Eiling: "I don't need to give you an answer. As far as I am concerned, you are not the Commissioner of the GCPD. You have no authority here, Gordon, so leave before I have you shot!"

Gordon: "Is that your solution for everything, Eiling? Right now, the city is on the brink of being torn apart, and now, you're the only thing stopping these people from crossing the bridge."

Eiling: "Gotham is a city with ten million people. Evacuating them all into the surrounding towns, especially as often as this city's been doing it, would throw everything into chaos! If you people had done your jobs correctly for a change, it would be less difficult to handle a mass-evacuation."

Eiling sneered at Gordon condescendingly as he walked away from him and picked up the radio while Gordon was seething.

Eiling: "If you don't mind, Gordon, I have a job to do and you have a crowd of people to join."

Bullock was overpowered eventually by the oncoming soldiers and Gordon was also grabbed and dragged away while Eiling spoke into the radio.

Eiling: "Command, where is that extraction?"

In the distance, the sound of rotating helicopter blades signalled that in mere minutes, Eiling would be flying away from the disaster zone before Savage has the chance to become a God. He grinned broadly as the helicopter began it's descent, however it was the last straw for the people of Gotham who were already trying to push their way past the blockade and onto the bridge.

Lieutenant: "General! We can't keep them under control for much longer!"

Eiling: "Get them back under control! Fire upon them if you have to!"

Lieutenant: "We can't just fire upon unarmed civilians, General! With all due respect, we have to start the evacuation!"

Eiling stared with an intimidating glare at what he perceived as disobedience from the Lieutenant.

Eiling: "Are you defying my orders? Because if you are…"

The Lieutenant stood his ground, but he didn't stand alone. His fellow soldiers that weren't manning the blockade stood alongside him against the General.

Eiling: "I swear you will be court-martialled for your insubordination!"

?: "Not before you are, General."

Eiling impatiently turned around to see who was going against him now and he was met by a bloody and beaten Jacob Kane, Colonel of the United States Army.

Lieutenant: "Colonel Kane!"

The men all saluted the Colonel while his superior, General Eiling, merely scoffed.

Eiling: "What are you doing here, Colonel? You look a mess. Perhaps we should call a medic."

Jacob shook his head.

Jacob: "That won't be necessary, General. There's already one incoming. As well as a surprise guest that's interested to meet you."

That caught Eiling's attention as the helicopter that was overhead finally landed on the ground. Everyone waited and, aside from Eiling and Jacob, saluted as the cargo door opened.

It was Amanda Waller.

Eiling: "Amanda?!"

Waller: "You look surprised, Eiling. Weren't you expecting that I'd find out about your dealings with Vandal Savage?"

Everyone froze except Jacob who made a cocky grin. Eiling's men raised their weapons and pointed them at him.

Eiling: "What is the meaning of this?! How dare you question my loyalties! You're calling me a traitor?!"

Waller: "Save it. Colonel Jacob had already sent me the evidence. You met with Vandal Savage and Quentin Harrison right after the Field Marshal disappeared. He was found dead fifteen minutes ago and has been dead since after the Kahndaq incident. We know it was your gun that was used in his murder."

Eiling shuddered as Waller stepped directly in front of him.

Waller: "You took a gamble and lost. Arrest him."

As Government agents that accompanied Waller handcuffed Eiling, he tried to struggle and break free of the bonds.

Eiling: "You're gonna believe a clearly delirious and beaten Colonel whom I OUTRANK over me who has served for twenty years on the US Army and this is what you give me?! I'm gonna get the best f*& £$* lawyer and f*& you all right back!"

Eiling cursed angrily as he was dragged onto the helicopter. Gordon and Bullock who was watching while being restrained gave each other a pleased smirk as they were now released.

Jacob: "Lieutenant. Let's get this people away from here, shall we?"

Gordon: "Now that's the best suggestion I've heard all day!"

Waller, before stepping onto the helicopter, looked at Wayne Tower. He had heard nothing from Crimson or Harley for a while now and she doubted that they even survived. At least she knew that Crimson destroyed the Wayne Research and Development server, containing data on the explosives in Waller's head, while likely keeping a portion of the data himself. But that would end up lost in whatever coffin Crimson ended up in…

Now the question is: What to do with Poison Ivy? She might do wonders on her Suicide Squad.

* * *

 **Wayne Tower**

Speaking of Crimson and Harley, they were at the side of the room, while in the centre, the fight between Scandal and Kay against Crow, Spoiler, and Bluebird continued. Harley had been knocked senseless by Kay and Crimson was busy dragging her back towards the door.

Harley: "Uuuuu… Did someone catch the license plate on that truck..?"

Harley absentmindedly spoke in a trance as she was being pulled by a prone and bleeding Crimson.

Crimson: "Damn it, Harley. Don't pass out on me."

Harley: "Hey, Mistah Blake… I'd like to make a complaint. I need more hugs and kisses…"

Crimson wasn't sure if Harley was pretending or not, but the way she spoke and what she's saying is really making Crimson think that she has no idea where she is right now.

Although the girls had already taken out the followers of Savage, his daughter and accomplice proved to be far more difficult.

Spoiler: "What is this girl made of?!"

Spoiler asked when she kicked Kay across the face. Kay, who had already knocked out Batwing with a single blow, gave a smile that showed Spoiler that her kick did nothing to her. She tried to beat a hasty retreat, but Kay grabbed her by the hood. Before she could do anything, Bluebird used a taser gun which blasted electricity into Kay's face, causing her some pain, enough for her to let go of Spoiler.

Scandal: "Kay!"

Scandal was currently fighting against Crow, trying to slash at her with her mounted wrist blades, but Crow's body language reading skills and her speed kept her one step ahead. Scandal took her eyes off Crow for a second when Kay was attacked, but that was a mistake.

Crow: "Don't… Look away…"

Crow struck with incredible precision at Scandal's weak points and she was almost knocked out of the fight, if Kay didn't throw something in their general direction due to her being blinded. They both dodged and Scandal quickly followed up and slashed at Crow again, only catching her barely and leaving a scratch. Underneath her mask, Crow narrowed her eyes and retaliated with a fierce kick that winded Scandal.

Bluebird: "This woman's gonna be a trick to take down."

Spoiler: "You're telling me. She's like an Amazon, like Wonder Woman!"

Kay regained her vision following the taser blast to the face and charged at the girls. Remembering that Batwing was knocked out with one swing, the girls moved away and allowed her to pass them. Spoiler pulled out two eskrima sticks and, getting close, whacked Kay in the leg and the shoulder, this time it made some effect. Kay lashed out at Spoiler, but Bluebird again shot out a taser blast which hit Kay in the chest, which stunned her enough for Spoiler to get another shot in before moving away.

Scandal was on her knees breathing heavily, as she was unable to deal with the challenge that Crow posed to her. No matter what she did or how did did it, Crow knew her every move before she made it.

Vandal: "Get up."

Vandal, without even turning to see what was happening, commanded his daughter to get up. She too one look at him and through bitterness plastered on her face, she did as she was told.

Crow looked on at the two and, for a second, she reminisced about when she was being trained by her father, David Cain. No matter how much pain she felt, Cain would also demand that she 'get up' with the same cold tone that no father should have with their daughter. However this moment of sympathetic weakness was all that Scandal needed. She dashed forward and, with a single strike, impaled Crow through her abdomen with all four wrist blades.

Spoiler: "Cass!"

Spoiler yelled out, witnessing her friend being stabbed. Bluebird's stomach felt as though it sank. With the two distracted, Kay outstretched both her arms and ran into the two girls, her arms colliding with them at the neck, knocking them both down.

Scandal twisted and tried to press the blades as much as she could into Crow, but the blades hadn't pieced her fatal organs, plus Crow was used to pain like this. She was, after all, the daughter of David Cain. She thrusted her palm into Scandal's chin and, while she was stunned, Crow grabbed Scandal's wrists and pushed the blades out of her stomach before kicking Scandal in the stomach, sending her flying to the ground. Although she was bleeding, the wounds didn't seem to slow down Crow in the least.

Bluebird and Spoiler were both picked up by Kay and the latter was used as a weapon, being thrown at Crow who tried to catch her, but with the force she was thrown, Crow and Spoiler were sent crashing into the desk in front of where Savage was standing.

Bluebird, who was struggling the break the superhuman grip of Kay, reached into her belt and pulled out a small circular device the size of a thumbtack with adhesive on one side and a big red LED light on the other. Quickly, she reached out and stuck the device onto Kay's forehead.

Bluebird: "This might sting a bit…"

Pressing a switch on her belt, the device on Kay's forehead turned on and, instantaneously, her body convulsed. Visible shocks of electricity coursed through her body and she screamed in immense pain. Bluebird tried to pry herself free, but the electric shock that Kay was suffering, forced the muscles in her hand remain clenched. To get away, she quickly removed the short black jacket she wore over her costume which was a sleeveless black tunic with a blue stripe across the chest.

Scandal: "Kay!"

Scandal called out, a tear coming from her eye as the convulsions finally stopped and Kay fell to the ground.

Bluebird: "One down, two more to go."

Bluebird stated, recovering her jacket and putting it on. She realised that Vandal had enough of watching the city through the broken window, he had instead picked Spoiler up and held her at knifepoint. Crow was frozen to the spot on the ground, she had managed to crawl away from the desk, but that left Spoiler at Savage's mercy.

Savage: "Children. You have entered a place that you do not belong and are impeding my ascension. I have now lost my patience and if my daughter and her consort are incapable, I will deal with you myself."

Savage's eyes were narrowed and his confident smile had been replaced with a stern look. Spoiler's face was concealed by her mask and hood, but she was terrified that a well-known killer held her with strength equal to that of Kay's and held a piercing object at her throat.

Savage: "You are mere children, yet you act as those you are the last line of defence for a world unwilling to accept me as it's God. If that is the case, then you…"

 _BLAM!_

Crimson: "Shut up."

Crimson, who had reappeared at the door with Harley Quinn staggering behind him, fired a bullet at Savage, the bullet grazed his head and caused him to release Spoiler who quickly got away from him. Scandal scowled as she returned to her feet barely and charged at Crimson, only to have a wire trip her up. Batwing had regained consciousness and fired a grappling line around Scandal's legs. Kay opened her eyes and noticed that Scandal had landed right in front of her, trying to cut off the line, managing to do so quickly.

Kay: "Poppet?"

Kay then gasped as she noticed Crow approaching from behind and, desperate to get Scandal away, she picked her up and threw her to the other side of the room next to Savage who was against the window pane, bleeding through his cheek.

Harley: "I owe ya this!"

Harley came up from behind Kay and booted her in the side of the head, sending back into unconsciousness.

Harley: "That's for battering me, you cow!"

Having enough of his plans being disrupted, Vandal threw a knife at Spoiler which Crow promptly caught. Vandal realised that he had underestimated his enemy, considering that he believed that those that may have posed a threat to him had been dealt with.

Savage: "You dare oppose the will of your new master?!"

Crimson aimed his gun at Savage again.

Crimson: "You're no God of mine."

Before he could fire, however, Bluebird pointed her taser gun at the side of Crimson's head and Spoiler had already managed to restrain Harley, although barely, considering that they were wrestling on the ground awkwardly, with Spoiler gaining the upper-hand.

Harley: "Hey, ya strong for your age."

Harley said impressed.

Spoiler: "H-How do you know my age?"

Harley: "I can tell. You move like a teen."

Batwing got to his feet and joined Crow as they approached Vandal and Scandal who were injured and weakened respectively.

Batwing: "Don't wanna sound clichéd, but you're finished."

Vandal looked amused by Batwing."

Savage: "You think so?"

Savage pointed to the Ray Sphere in the centre of the room. With the conflict that had gone on, everyone apart from Savage had forgotten about it. The energy produced by it was growing to alarming levels, backed up by Batwing's onboard scanners.

Batwing: "The Ray Sphere is becoming unstable. It's producing an almost impossible amount of energy, all converging…"

 _PING!_

Outside the window, in the middle of the Gotham skies, a small light began to produce an impossibly bright glow that seemed to swell in size. Everyone except Savage looked away from it, their eyes unable to look upon it.

Vandal: "It's here… Finally."

Savage gazed upon the light that seemed to beckon him closer. The power he had clamoured for was a mere leap of faith away…

Out in the city, The Justice League were struggling against the might of Black Adam. With Cyborg incapacitated, and even with the addition of Flash and Aquaman, Adam was still proving to be a handful. Green Lantern managed to seal him inside a cage light construct with his power ring which, although was quickly shattered, it still allowed time for Superman and Wonder Woman to restrain him and push him into the ground.

Adam: "Release me at once!"

Adam tried to struggle, but Superman and Wonder Woman held on with all their might and their combine might, was too much for even Adam to immediately break free.

That was when the light shone like a miniature sun just above Gotham City. The light distracted both hero and heroine just enough for Black Adam to throw them both off, for he realised what that light was.

Adam: "The Rock!"

Adam took flight towards the light at breakneck speeds.

Adam: "I will kill you for this affront, Savage!"

Back in the office, Batwing's scanner detected extra-dimensional energy from the light. Whatever or wherever that light originated from, it didn't belong on Earth, and if nothing had convinced him before that Savage's claims of Godhood were true, they were confirmed now. Jumping into that light would have unforeseen consequences for whoever was mad enough to do so.

Managing to detect Savage with his scanners, Batwing fired a grappling line from his wrist and it wrapped around Savage's body. When he felt the restraints pulling him, Savage angrily tried to tear it apart while Batwing was trying to pull him back.

Batwing: "We can't let him enter that light!"

Crow joined in and tried to help Batwing pull, but it wasn't enough, Savage being too strong to pull back. Spoiler had to get off of Harley and help and Bluebird had to ignore Crimson who couldn't see let alone aim his gun and help out as well. Between the four of them, Savage was being pulled back.

Savage: "No! You foolish children don't know what you are doing!"

Batwing: "We know enough!"

Batwing retorted as Savage turned his face to look at Scandal who was standing next to him.

Savage: "Scandal! Free me before the light fades!"

Scandal didn't respond.

Savage: "Scandal! Did you hear me?! Free me at once!"

Scandal didn't respond. She looked at Kay who was still unconscious and her father. She looked as though she was struggling with herself what to do. The words of Emma Grace rolled around in her head…

 _Emma: "Once your father becomes a God, what use will he have for you? What do you bring to the table other than your New God lover?"_

Scandal: "…"

Savage: "Scandal! What is wrong with you?! I command you to free me!"

Savage yelled into the face of Scandal as he struggled to free himself and keep himself from being dragged back.

Scandal finally responded.

Scandal: "I'm done with you."

Scandal's words were laced with venom for her father and she stepped in front of him. She was now in a position where she didn't need to fear her father. She could now make a decision: Free her father and allow him to take what he wanted or leave him to burn and take the power for herself. She could make a world where Kay and her could become happy, no longer having to serve the will of others.

Her own life. For her own life.

She took the leap of faith…

Savage & Batwing: "No!"

Savage tried to reach for his daughter, but she vanished into the bright light beyond his reach. Batwing knew that what would happen next was bad news. His scanner detected that the energy that the ray Sphere was producing was critical. If the level rose any further, the Ray Sphere would go critical and blow with another force to not just destroy Gotham, but the surrounding cities as well.

Savage was incensed at this point. His daughter had betrayed him and stolen his chance at ultimate power. His rage fuelled his strength and he tore the wire around around his stomach as though it was paper. Before Batwing could fire another grappling line, Savage followed his daughter into the light…

 _BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM!_

Gunshots rang out from Crimson's weapon and the bullets hit the contraption that held the Ray Sphere in place. After the fifth shot, the Ray Sphere was dislodged from it's holding and fell to the ground, rolling to the side like a forgotten football.

The next second, the light vanished. The gentle darkness over Gotham's skies returned. And Savage… Fell. Scandal had made it through the light to wherever she ended up while Savage was unable to make it through and, as a result, his leap of faith didn't pay off. Before he hit the ground however, he was caught by the one man he didn't want to be in the hands of.

Black Adam.

Holding him by his shoulders, Adam flew high above the city, staring into the eyes of Savage as though he was a mouse caught by it's predator.

Adam: "Vandal Savage. Finally I hold you in my hands and I find myself at a loss of what to do with you. Shall I burn you wth lightning? Shall I crush you to death with my bare hands? Shall I rip you in half? Shall I drop you and allow gravity to decide your end?"

Savage didn't seem to be afraid. Even though Adam could kill him easily, Savage met what could be his end with dignity.

Savage: "For all your power, Teth-Adam, you truly are a fool. You could rule this entire planet rather than one lone dust village in the middle-east. I would have taken the powers of SHAZAM and brought a new era. Go ahead and end my life however you please."

Adam: "As you wish."

Before Adam could kill Savage, a red and blue with a touch of yellow sped right into Savage and took him away, once again leaving Savage vulnerable to the forces of gravity once again. However, on the ground, a tornado suddenly appeared and caught Savage in it's gale. It gently guided Savage to the ground, landing directly in front of The Flash.

Flash: "Hi, Savage. I'm the Flash and I'll be arresting you today."

Flash joked as Green Lantern appeared overhead and trapped Savage in a green light cage.

Meanwhile, high above Gotham, Superman delivered a sound-barrier breaking punch to Adam's head, sending him a fair distance away. He recovered fairly quickly though and returned with a vengeance. He flew back faster than Superman could react and grabbed him from behind, holding him up to the sky.

Adam: "You will pay for your interference, Kryptonian!"

Black Adam's eyes sparkled dangerously with lightning as he bellowed out…

Adam: "SHAZAM!"

From the Heavens above, a mighty lightning blot flashed downwards towards Adam, but with Superman in the way, the blot strikes him instead.

Superman: "Argh!"

He cries out as pain courses through his body as the material which made up the 'S' on his chest was burned away, leaving charred remains. But, Adam wasn't done.

Adam: "SHAZAM!"

Calling out once again, another lightning blot shoots out of the sky and into Superman yet again, causing him to cry out again. But, Adam was still not done.

Adam: "SHAZAM!"

This time, Adam let Superman's body go before the bolt hit. No longer bound in the air, Superman was sent careening downwards by the magical bolt and he hit the ground, followed by a mighty explosion which destroyed an entire city block. At this point, Superman had been dealt too much damage to get back into the fight immediately. Magic was one of his two greatest weakness, and while, he was invulnerable to most things, even he had a limit, and he'd reached it for now.

Adam: "SAVAGE! Do you think you can hide in this ruin of a city?! I will find you! And…"

Adam's bellowing had ceased when he saw Green Lantern and The Flash, taking Savage away from the area. With a wide, deadly grin, he pursued, but was cut off again when something large hit Adam in the back, and on contact, exploded. When the smoke faded, Adam searched for the source. That was a missile that hit him, so it was either the military getting involved or…

And that was when a plane shaped as a Bat entered Adam's field of vision. Wonder Woman who had gotten out from under whatever debris she was knocked into saw the Batplane and smile broadly.

Wonder Woman: "Batman."

Black Adam crossed his arms, staring down the Batplane's cockpit where Batman was piloting with Robin, now conscious in the seat behind him.

Robin: "I think you just made him mad."

Batman: "No."

Batman replied sardonically before turning on the P.A system.

Batman: "Go back to Kahndaq, Adam. Diplomatic Immunity can only get you so far. Stay here and you'll be prosecuted."

Adam: "And you, a mere mortal, plans to apprehend me? Truly a feeble intellect."

Adam said disappointedly as a ball of pure magic appeared in his hands, only for him to crush it with his overwhelming strength.

Batman: "Even Gods can be dangerously deluded. I've already planned for this."

Adam: "What insignificant plan have you conjured up to defeat a God when the rest of your fellow Justice Leaguers had failed?"

Batman: "It's not my plan. It's yours."

Adam was confused, but his confusion came to an end when Batman pressed a button on his dashboard…

Adam (Recording): "SHAZAM!"

Batman had already prepared a pre-recording of Black Adam saying his magic word before coming. Unable to stop it in time, the lightning bolt appeared and struck Adam, his body turning from a young man and began to age rapidly, his clothing turning to those of Egyptian origin and his hair becoming long and white with a beard to match. His Godly power all gone had left Adam mortal and now vulnerable to the laws of physics, including the law of gravity. He began to fall towards the ground, but Wonder Woman had managed to catch him gently as not to break an already ancient man.

Adam: "Sh.. Sha…"

Adam tried to speak the word again, but Wonder Woman covered his mouth gently.

Wonder Woman: "Shh…"

Superman had recovered and walked gingerly over to Wonder Woman. Adam closed his eyes, exhausted in his ancient form.

Superman: "I can hear a faint heartbeat."

Wonder Woman: "Thank Hera for that. He managed to survive the transformation."

Flash then arrived with Green Lantern overhead, returning with a damaged Cyborg and a wounded Aquaman. Although battle-weary, the League had prevailed over one of their greatest enemies.

Flash: "Savage is being taken by Colonel Kane into custody. He should find himself in front of the world court soon enough."

Aquaman: "If it were up to me, I would have him locked away forever, never to see the light of day again."

Aquaman spoke bitterly. This entire event was caused by Savage stealing a piece of the Rock of Eternity from Kahndaq and then putting Gotham in this sort of danger. The city was a ruined battlefield. Buildings destroyed, roads demolished, blazes all over…

Batman and Robin then jumped out of the Batplane and joined the Justice League down below.

Batman: "I'll have a lot of work to do to fix this all up."

Everyone stared at Batman. It was known all over the world what had happened in Gotham following Bruce Wayne's arrest. He must have had some of the worst few weeks in the history of his life.

Superman who hadn't had to chance to visit due to the risk of exposing his identity, he looked the most sympathetic of the League.

Superman: "Bruce…"

Batman: "No need, Clark. I'll live. This isn't the first time that my company has been taken from me. I'll take it back in due time. However, we're not done here."

?: "I thought as much."

Everyone looked towards the source of the voice. It was Avenger. He was getting off the back of his motorbike which was being driven by Batgirl since, by the looks of him, he was in no condition to drive. He could barely even walk as, next to him, Batgirl was holding him up with her head underneath his shoulder, supporting him.

Batman: "Avenger. Where have you been?"

Avenger: "A long story, not enough time. Me and Batgirl are here now."

Batgirl: "Barely."

Batgirl spoke with a mocking tone.

* * *

 **Earlier in an Alleyway**

After their fight, both Avenger and Michael Rivers had beaten each other unconscious and they laid in the middle of the deserted alleyway. Not a soul around… Other than the woman and a larger man following.

Talia: "They couldn't defeat the other. Indeed, Michael taught his son too well."

Ubu: "Then I shall end him now."

Ubu approached Avenger who was still out cold and in no position to defend himself. Talia looked at the unconscious Michael, the man she'd taken as her Beloved. He had always wanted to be the one to either turn or kill Riley Rivers, but with their plans so close to completion with Vandal Savage, they couldn't afford to have a threat like Avenger to live.

Ubu took a knife out of his pocket and kneeled down next to Avenger, about to plunge it into his neck and finish him… When a batarang knocked the knife out of his hand, and he held his pained wrist, looking to where the bat-shaped object came from.

Batgirl had landed at the end of the alleyway and noticed Talia and Ubu, standing over Avenger and Michael Rivers which he recognised on sight, Barbara Gordon had met Officer Rivers before when he was still working for the GCPD and was surprised to learn what he had become when Riley told the Bat Family.

Talia: "It's the girl again. I thought you weren't going to be here."

Batgirl: "Believe it, Talia. Step away from Avenger or I'll make you sorry."

Ubu looked outraged that his mistress had been insulted by someone he felt was beneath them.

Ubu: "This time, I shall take care of you for good!"

Ubu broke into a run towards Batgirl who took up a stance and, once Ubu got close, he was punched twice. In the stomach and then the head. It was enough for him to go down. Talia shook her head and sighed exhaustedly.

Talia: "You underestimated her again, Ubu."

Ubu groaned as he tried to stand up and return to the fight, but…

 _BLAM!_

Talia shot Ubu through the head with her pistol. When the bullet made contact with his skull, his entire body ignited in flames and quickly burned until it was unrecognisable. For her, Ubu had failed the League for the last time.

Batgirl, sickened by the display, glared at Talia.

Batgirl: "Did you really have to shoot him?!"

Talia: "Better than him being captured and revealing our secrets. I have grown tired of failures, after all."

Talia spoke disparagingly about Ubu while aiming her gun at Avenger…

Michael: "N-No… Don't… Kill him."

Michael had began to stir and slowly began to get up. Talia stared at him, her expression unchanging, although Batgirl grimaced. This was a man that took down Batman in a number of moves, and the one person who stood a chance was currently still unconscious.

Talia: "Michael, are you sure that your parental feelings aren't clouding your judgement?"

Michael got to his feet and picked up the sword that had fallen to the ground. He looked down at Avenger.

In the final seconds of their fight, it was in fact Avenger that landed the final blow, but had collapsed from exhaustion. He had ultimately lost the fight, even though he was standing and Avenger was not. Before he lost consciousness himself, he remembered the scrutinised look of a woman he once loved himself… What would he have if he killed Avenger as he was now? If he did so, it would haunt him to know that his son had surpassed him and he wouldn't allow that. His pride and honour would not let him.

Michael: "He can live for now. He had won this fight, he deserves that much from me."

Talia narrowed her eyes at him.

Talia: "This is a mistake. He is a dangerous threat that threatens our cause."

Michael: "I will deal with him in time. But, there is no reason to kill him. He can do nothing to stop our plans and there is nothing more we can do to accelerate them. It is up to Vandal Savage now."

Batgirl didn't appreciate them acting as though she wasn't there, but she allowed this to happen. Michael was practically letting a vulnerable Avenger live and if she struck now, chances are that he would end up dead.

Michael: "Gordon!"

Michael called out to Batgirl who wasn't surprised that he knew who she was.

Michael: "Give my regards to James. He was one of the few I respected while I was on the force and I'll do him the favour of letting you live as well. It's not a gift I'll give you twice, remember that next time you're in my presence."

Batgirl: "Noted, you psycho."

Batgirl replied, much to Michael's amusement. Both he and Talia turned their back and the latter held onto the former while he threw a smoke bomb into the ground, vanishing in a thick cloud.

Batgirl: "I can't believe that man worked with dad before…"

Batgirl mused as she went over to Avenger and she tapped his face a little,

Batgirl: "Riley! Riley, wake up!"

Avenger began to stir, through pained groans, he opened his eyes.

Avenger: "Miss Gordon..? What are you…"

Batgirl: "Saving your life."

Avenger: "My father..? Where is he?"

Batgirl: "Gone with Talia al Ghul. But, not before…"

Batgirl pointed at the charred and unrecognisable remains of Ubu that Talia had left behind. Avenger managed to get up onto his knees by himself and he slammed his fist into the concrete ground, the ground slightly cracking under his fist.

Avenger: "Damn it!"

Avenger cursed himself, realising that for the second time, first in Robinson's Park after the fight on the Watchtower, and now, his father had escaped him.

Avenger: "I was so close."

Batgirl knelt down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Batgirl: "You tried, Riley. You tried and you're lucky to be alive right now. Had I not shown up, you would have been just like Ubu."

Avenger looked back at her.

Avenger: "Maybe, but Dad wouldn't allow that. He wants me to realise that I'll end up just like him. He did everything he did as Quentin Harrison, impersonating a man he once worked with, just to test my resolve. He tore your family apart, just so he could prove that he was right and I'm the fool who believes this city can be saved. Maybe he left me alive so that I can finally understand what he's talking about."

Batgirl: "Do you believe you'll end up like him?"

Avenger: "No."

Batgirl smiled at him.

Batgirl: "Then, in the end, you won the fight. He tried to break you and you didn't break."

Batgirl encouraged Avenger. Although what she said did help, Avenger knew that as long as Assassin was around, this would never be over. But, right now, Vandal Savage was the major threat here and he'd wasted more than enough time.

Avenger: "Thanks, Miss Gordon."

Batgirl: "Can you please just call me, Barbara? I'm not that much older than you."

Batgirl said exasperatedly, but Avenger let out a strained chuckle.

Avenger: "Okay, Barbara."

Avenger tried to stand up, but he had some trouble. Batgirl helped him to his feet and he tried to press the button on his watch, but remembered that it had malfunctioned.

Avenger: "Bad news: I can't call my bike here."

Batgirl grinned.

Batgirl: "Well, lucky for you…"

Batgirl helped Avenger get out of the alleyway and led him down the deserted street until they came across a bike. Avenger's. The look of elation on his face showed that it was a welcomed sight at such a crucial time.

Avenger: "You're a national treasure."

Batgirl: "If you mean that I'm awesome, then I'll take that."

* * *

 **Present Time**

Crow had descended from the office while Batwing, Spoiler, and Bluebird were tying up both Crimson and Harley.

Crimson: "It can't end like this…"

Crimson hissed as Batwing tied both of them up while Bluebird threatened to taser them if they moved, much to Harley's amusement, being used to electrotherapy. Spoiler took a selfie, giving the peace sign to the camera while getting everyone in.

Spoiler: "This will be a winner for Spoiler Alert!"

Harley shook her head.

Harley: "Kids and their social medias…"

When Crow hit the ground, descending from her grapple gun, she immediately ran forward and hugged Avenger who returned awkwardly.

Avenger: "… Sorry if I worried you, Crow."

Upon letting Avenger go, Crow pointed to his wounds.

Crow: "Did… Shiva do this?"

Avenger: "No. I have my father to thank for this… Cassandra!"

Avenger had noticed the blood coming out of Crow from her impalement by Scandal earlier. Immediately, he took out some medicated wipes that he'd brought in case of situations like this and motioned for Crow to lift up the bottom of her shirt which she did so with some hesitation.

Crow: "What… About…"

Avenger: "I'm fine, but that's a deep wound. Even you can't ignore that for too long."

The Justice League all watched for a moment as Avenger got to work on cleaning and dressing Crow's wounds. The blood had already clotted, but he did so, just to be sure that there was no infection. Even those her mask was covering her face, her eyes never left Avenger as he worked on her wounds, her face felt hot for some reason that she could not ascertain. She lifted her mask a bit, so that she could breath the air directly, but it didn't seem to cool her down.

Lantern: "Uh, I'll take Adam to Colonel Kane."

Green Lantern used a construct to carry the elderly Adam through the air and took off with him in tow.

While Avenger worked on Crow's injuries, now was the best time to get an update on current events.

Avenger: "Batman. I assume you stopped Bane right… And Robin, I'm glad to see that you're okay."

Robin: "Bite me, Rivers."

Robin smirked as he delivered that statement. There was no love lost between Avenger and Robin, but they did have some respect for the other.

Batman: "Since Robin is here, I assume you found whoever had Psycho Pirate's mask."

Avenger: "You mean Argent? Yeah, I destroyed his mask, but my fat… Assassin killed him."

Aquaman made a heavy sigh at that.

Aquaman: "Terrific… How many tyrants plan to crawl out from their holes?! First Savage, then Black Adam, and now, Michael Rivers."

Avenger: "You don't have to worry about him right now. He's left Gotham. We'd both knocked each other unconscious and he left with Talia when he came to. If Batgirl hadn't found me, he might have killed me."

Batman stared at Batgirl and then at Avenger who took a moment to stare back. So far, only Avenger, Alfred, and Kieran Troy knew about what he'd done in the courthouse. That he'd killed Jeremiah Arkham who was masquerading as The Joker. Batman could tell that Avenger still wasn't going to let it go, judging by the look in his eyes.

Avenger: "What about Savage? We saw the light on the way here."

Cyborg: "A crap ton of energy, that's what. Savage managed to open a tube to the Rock of Eternity, but it closed on him before he could go through."

Crow: "Daughter… Betrayed… "

Avenger: "Daughter? Vandal Savage's daughter?"

Crow nodded. First, Shiva, then Michael, now Savage. So many families were seemingly intertwined in this crisis.

Batman: "Regardless of what happened, Savage is being arrested by the military, Adam will be on his way there himself, but we have another problem. Two in fact."

Batman explained that when he shut down one of the conduits that were focusing the energy used to keep the barrier around the city, he recognised the design of the device. It matched one of Lex Luthor's creations.

Superman: "Luthor…"

Superman growled at the mention of his archenemy. It wouldn't be a city or world-altering crisis without the involvement of Lex Luthor.

Wonder Woman: "Then we need to have a discussion with Luthor."

Batman: "After we catch Rick Troy."

Avenger again looked at Batman, the mentioning of his brother attracting his attention. Batman explained that The Maniac had betrayed Bane and tampered with the uranium he was using for the nuclear weapon, and instead, created his own. Once again, Avenger felt nothing but sorrow within himself, knowing that another family member had gone too far. If The Maniac detonates that bomb…

Avenger: "Flash. Go to this address, Rick's father, Kieran Troy lives there. Check on him, please."

Flash: "Got ya."

Flash sped away in a scarlet blur, and within seconds, he arrived at Kieran Troy's house… Only to find the man himself, bleeding to death on the road. First he vibrated his arm's molecular structure, allowing it to pass through solid objects and people without harming them and he was able to pull out the bullet that was lodged inside Kieran. Picking him up carefully, Flash took him to the bridge where the evacuation was underway.

Flash: "Help! Have we got an available medic?"

While Flash was gone, something was happening back inside the office of Wayne Tower…

The Ray Sphere started to emit an ominously green glow and the energy it was containing began to leak to the outside. Batwing looked at it with nothing short of fear in his eyes as the readings appeared on his scanners.

Batwing: "The Ray Sphere… It's going critical!"

Spoiler and Bluebird were about to go over to it, but Batwing pulled Spoiler back while Bluebird backed off herself after a spark of green almost hit her. It however just grazed past the rope holding Crimson and Harley. The rope began to disintegrate around them.

Harley: "Holy Jesus!"

Harley exclaimed.

Alfred was able to set a remote link to Batwing's scanners from the alternate hideout and saw what was going on.

Alfred: "Master Bruce, up in the office!"

Batman looked up and saw the green glow, pouring out of the room through the shattered window. But, that wasn't all. The sound of a helicopter began to close in and it hovered just outside the room.

The cargo door opened and Government Agents came out of the helicopter and into the office. They saw Crimson and immediately pull out their guns, but failed to notice that Crimson wasn't defenceless.

 _BLAM!_

Crimson: "Waller sent you to make sure we died, huh?"

Crimson opened fire and the bullet hit the agent between the eyes. Batwing, Spoiler, and Crow took cover from the sparks of energy that were leaking from the Ray Sphere as it began to get more and more unstable. Meanwhile, Harley leapfrogged over Crimson, rolled towards the remaining agent, and kicked him back, causing him to fall through the window. Superman and Wonder Woman flew towards the window while Batman used his grapple gun to head towards the helicopter. Superman saved the Government Agent that was kicked out by Harley, while Wonder Woman went into the office.

Harley: "Holy crap, it's Wonder lass! We could be in trouble!"

Harley stated the obvious while Crimson aimed his gun at her.

Crimson: "Last time I checked, she wasn't invulnerable."

 _BLAM BLAM BLAM!_

Crimson fired at Wonder Woman, but she was able to deflect the bullets easily with her bracelets of submission, but the goal was not to kill Wonder Woman, it was to stall her.

Crimson: "Harley, get the chopper!"

Crimson shouted as he picked up the gun of the Agent he'd killed to shoot at Wonder Woman more. Harley followed Crimson's instructions and made a leap of faith over to the helicopter in the air through the door. Agents immediately got up front their seats and pointed their guns right at her.

Harley: "Oop…"

Before they could shoot her, Batman comes in and, tossing Harley aside, was able to take down all the Government Agents in the chopper.

Batman: "Agents, sent by Waller."

Batman deduced before turning his attention on Harley.

Batman: "What did Waller send you to do this time, Harley?"

Harley shrugged.

Harley: "A few things, Bats, none of them good… For you!"

Harley quickly stepped forward and kicked Batman in the chest, almost knocking him out of the helicopter. She quickly picked up a gun, but was disarmed by Batman.

Batman: "Don't play games, Harley! Did Waller send you for the Ray Sphere?"

Harley: "Ask her yourself."

Harley defiantly said. By this point, Crimson was almost out of bullets and Wonder Woman was about to leap towards him, but a spark of energy from the Ray Sphere separated them and Crimson decided to go for it. He ran toward the window and leapt for the helicopter and landed just behind Batman who was temporary distracted by him, allowing Harley to boot him in the stomach and Crimson to pull him by the cape and throw him out.

Crimson: "Pilot, get us out of here!"

The pilot didn't have to be told twice as he manoeuvred the helicopter away from Wayne Tower as quickly as she could. Wonder Woman, however, was not done yet and followed them through her power of flight.

Harley: "Um, Norman? She's catching up."

Crimson: "Normal bullets don't work on her, don't we have something better?!"

Crimson quickly scoured the helicopter for anything that would be effective against Wonder Woman, knowing that any bullets he used would just get deflected. That's when he realised that all the agents in the chopper were currently alive…

Crimson: "Harley!"

Harley: "Toss 'em? Right!"

Both having the same idea, they began throwing the unconscious Agents out of the helicopter, leaving them at the mercy of gravity…

Wonder Woman: "Those animals…"

Although sickened at the vile desperation of the criminal couple, she had no choice but to abandon her chase and rescue those men that were tossed out the aerial vehicle.

Back with Superman and Batman, the latter saw the Ray Sphere and saw as it began to float and hum as the energy inside swirled around.

Superman: "Batman! What is your Ray Sphere doing?!"

Batman: "It's going into critical mass. The containment field has been breached and the core has been overloaded. It's going to explode!"

Superman: "Not if I can help it!"

Superman sped over to the Ray Sphere and reached out for it.

Batman: "Superman! Don't!"

It was too late…

Superman: "A-AAAAAA-AAHHHH!"

The energy of the Ray Sphere was too much for Superman as his entire body began to buzz eerily green as his flesh became translucent and his skeleton luminescent with the latter being visible, every second, like a light bulb being turned on and off. Superman was then blasted off the Ray Sphere and into the city, crashing into the road, his body smoking as he groaned in pain.

With Superman and Wonder Woman out of the picture, Batman had to do something to stop the Ray Sphere, but if he even got close, it would disintegrate him. Pressing the button on his utility belt, summoning the Batplane just outside the window, Batman jumped into the cockpit.

Alfred: "Sir, what are you going to do? That Sphere is too dangerous to touch and not even a Kryptonian can touch it."

Batman: "So I won't touch it, Alfred."

Out of the bottom of the Batplane, a large grappling hook came out and it appeared to be made of silvery, shiny metal. At a touch of a button, the hook shot towards the Ray Sphere that was floating in the middle of the room, but instead of disintegrating, the metal seemed to produce an electrical field that fought against the unbalanced nature of the Sphere.

Batman: "Nth metal hook. I developed it in case something like this happened… I didn't think I'd be using it on my own creation."

Alfred: "We all give rise to demons, sir. But, what are you going to do with it now?"

Batman: "It won't shut down on it's own. I'll have to take it into space."

Alfred: "… Sir. You do know that there is a high chance that you… May not survive. The energy, at this proximity, could destroy the Batplane, before you get within the necessary range."

Batman: "I know."

Although the chance of death was high, the chance was guaranteed if he didn't do this. Piloting the Batplane towards the skies, Batman flew the plane as fast as it can go. Batman intended to fly the plane as high as he could get it and then eject, allowing the plane to fly into space with the critical mass Ray Sphere. Too early and the Ray Sphere could potentially short out the auto-guidance systems and the Sphere would detonate too close to Gotham. Too late, and Batman would be unable to eject before being too high to avoid the cold vacuum of space.

Batman: "So far… So good…"

Batman struggled as the energy from the Ray Sphere was bombarding the plane, even though the Nth Metal was restraining it slightly, it was still causing immense damage to the plane, just short of blowing it to pieces entirely.

Just as Batman was about to get within range…

Batman: "Alfred…"

Alfred: "Sir?"

Alfred's voice couldn't mask his concern that the worst was happening and, unfortunately, the worst had happened.

Batman: "Somedays you just can't get rid of a bomb."

The ejection lever had malfunctioned and the energy that had bombarded the plane had completely sealed the plane's cockpit, the only thing that prevented Batman from being disintegrated was the reinforced glass. No matter what he did, there was no escape.

Death was all that remained.

Batman: "Alfred?"

Alfred: "Yes, Master Bruce?"

Batman: "… Would mother and father… Would they forgive me for what I'd done in the courthouse? Would they still be proud of me?"

Alfred, unwilling to watch as the man he called his son meets his end, closed his eyes grimly. Sorrowfully, he answers his friend.

Alfred: "… They would, Bruce. No matter what you did, they would be proud."

Batman released in his chair in the cockpit as the Ray Sphere tethered below began to crack open.

Batman: "Good."

Batman opened his eyes again to see the stars in space. Somewhere out there was the distant beyond. The place were people go to die.

Where Thomas and Martha Wayne had been waiting for him for so many years. And after all this time…

 ** _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_**

His mission had finally ended.

 **Chapter 17 End.**


	18. Chapter 18: A Bitter End

**Chapter 18: A Bitter End**

In a mass of white fire that could been seen not just from the battle-scarred city of Gotham below, but from anywhere on the face of the Earth, not a single person could take their eyes off of it and not a person could speak.

Batman… Sacrificed his life for the sake of the city that his family had protected for generations. Using the Batplane's Nth Metal hook to transport the Ray Sphere, an object meant for good but perverted by the desires of Vandal Savage, Batman found himself in a position where escape was impossible and, with his last act of heroism, saved the city from what could have been it's end.

Robin: "Father..?"

Avenger: "No…"

Aquaman: "It can't be…"

These three all spoke in shock and disbelief. For Robin, he currently believed that Batman managed to escape, but the size and scale of the explosion made the chance extremely unlikely. For Avenger, although a range of mixed emotions were felt, none of them were positive. For Aquaman, he'd lost a friend and teammate.

Superman, who had gotten up following his painful interaction with the Ray Sphere, looked up at the explosion and he tried to listen for a heartbeat in that direction.

He heard nothing.

Superman: "Bruce!"

Superman rocketed up towards the skies towards the explosion, believing, hoping, and praying that Batman had somehow survived. Wonder Woman had landed next to Robin and placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him, but he smacked the hand away.

Robin: "No! Don't you dare try to comfort me! He's not dead, he's not…"

Robin became emotional, grief etched onto his face, tears threatened to come out of his eyes. He fell to his knees and Wonder Woman knelt down beside him and hugged the young Wayne. This time, Robin didn't resist.

Robin: "Pennyworth… Tell them… Please…"

Robin spoke to Alfred over the comms through his sobs. Alfred didn't respond. He merely sat at the computer, unable to do anything but hold his head in his hands. How was he going to tell the boys and Katherine Kane when they woke up. Behind him were the unconscious bodies of Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Timothy Drake, and Katherine Kane, all brought here after Batman liberated them from Bane.

In the office above high above street level, Spoiler could do nothing but slump to the ground and Bluebird leaned against her forearm on the wall. Both of them were in shock over what had just happened. Both girls had a rather adventurous view of being a superhero, that feeling of kicking butt and stopping evil, all destroyed by this sense of reality.

Batwing and Cyborg could only try scanner for any life signs reentering the atmosphere. With WayneTech, Batman must have had a secret escape plan, he always got out alive. But, the only life sign he detected was Superman's.

Batgirl, who was on ground level, looking up towards the white fire high above the sky, covered her mouth with her hands and fell to her knees, tears of sorrow rolling down her cowl.

Cyborg: "I-I can't believe he's gone."

Avenger: "…"

Avenger didn't know what to say or what to do about what had just happened. Batman, in his eyes, had been ruined by the actions of Bruce Wayne, but Avenger couldn't dispute that for all Batman's wrongdoings, ever since the rise of Winston Grace and all the complaints he had about Batman being above those who should have the real power in Gotham, he couldn't deny that Batman was the greatest hero Gotham had ever seen.

Seeing Robin break down in Wonder Woman's eyes and believing that Superman wouldn't give up the search for his friend… The Justice were all preoccupied and there was still one more threat to the city remaining.

It was his responsibility. His all along. He couldn't allow The Maniac to destroy the city, not his city, and especially not after Bruce Wayne gave his life for this city.

As he tried to move covertly towards his bike, Crow caught him by the wrist. She had taken off her mask and hood to stare at him with her true face, and it was a face of sorrow and tears.

Cassandra: "Why..? It's not… Fair…"

Avenger knew that Cassandra could feel the body language of everyone around her and there was a broken down Robin, Aquaman, Cyborg, and Wonder Woman must have also be grieving in their own way, even he was in grief. Bruce Wayne had tried to provide for Cassandra so there was a part of her that respected and liked him despite their rocky start, not to mention, her admiration of what Batman stood for.

Avenger: "Unfortunately, it's a reminder that not everyone is invincible. We are all vulnerable to the hands of death, Cassandra."

Cassandra: "I… Don't want you… to…"

Avenger placed his remaining hand over hers. She looked at him surprised as he showed her a serious, determined look.

Avenger: "No more deaths. No. More. Deaths."

Avenger spoke, empathising his words. Cassandra let go of Avenger, but this time, Robin had approached quickly and tried to kick at Avenger, who caught the kick with a visible struggle. His body was screaming on the inside from the pain he suffered after battling his father.

Robin: "I bet you're happy, aren't you?!"

Robin, with bared teeth and clenched fists, stood in front of Avenger with nothing but hostile intentions..

Wonder Woman: "Damian!"

Robin: "No! This guy is probably happy that father is dead! He always wanted father to suffer, always talked about how he made Gotham worse, how the destruction of Chinatown was his fault! He's loving this right now, aren't you?!"

Avenger: "I understand that you're grieving, but don't tell me that I'm happy about this at all, Damian."

Avenger replied as calmly as he could. The boy just lost his father, so he was going to be angry with Avenger especially, considering that he was opposed to Batman's methods.

Robin: "My father was a good man. He valued justice over vengeance. The same can't be said for your terrorist father!"

Robin had struck a nerve and Avenger's fingers twitched, screaming to be clenched together into a fist, but he held his temper back. This was no time to get into a debate with a mourning child.

Cyborg: "That's too far, Robin!"

Cyborg and Aquaman stepped forward and got in between the two boys. Avenger did not want to stay around to hear whatever conflict resolution that either Aquaman or Wonder Woman had to say. He had to stop The Maniac now.

He turned away and got onto his bike.

Robin: "Coward! Don't run from me!"

Avenger ignored Robin and, after switching it into his flight mode, took off into the sky.

Robin grabbed a rock and tossed it towards Avenger, but he was well out of range. He was frustrated and didn't know what to do.

Robin: "He care about nothing, but himself."

Robin hissed, but Cassandra stepped in front of him. She stared at him fiercely.

Cassandra: "You're wrong. He is… In pain. Just like… You."

Robin: "Don't talk to me like you know my pain! You're a nothing but a doll that my grandfather drugged up and used until he had no further use for you! You know nothing about having a father and…"

Alfred: "Enough, Master Damian!"

Alfred roared into the comms and Robin stopped, remaining in stunned silence. He looked up at all the sympathetic look he was getting and he hated it. With a growl, he turned away and faced a wall, punching it until he crack it and then slumped against it.

Alfred: "I'm sorry, Miss Cain. Please understand."

Cassandra: "Yes."

Cassandra looked in the direction that Avenger went in. One of the emotions that she felt from him was one of fear, an emotion that she hadn't felt from him before. What was he afraid of? Failing to stop The Maniac in time? Or was it something else?

Either way, Cassandra put her mask and hood back on and used her grapple gun to follow him.

Cyborg: "What should we do?"

Wonder Woman: "We should help search for Rick Troy. If he blows up the city, Batman's death would have been in vain."

Wonder Woman stared at Damian who remained slumped against the wall. She prayed to Hera that he would be able to make it through such a loss, now that Damian had gained something in common with the other Robins, the loss of their parents.

Aquaman: "We should leave him to grief. He is more dangerous to himself in the state he's in."

Cyborg: "He's just a kid, Arthur. He can't be expected to take this well."

Aquaman: "Either way, he should remain here until the crisis is fully concluded."

Batgirl stood up from her knees and onto her feet, her mask still glistening wet from the tears and she took out her phone going to the side.

Wonder Woman: "We should leave. Give them their space."

And with that, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, and Cyborg left to look for The Maniac, while Batgirl, Robin, Bluebird, Spoiler, and Batwing remained to mull over the great loss Gotham had now suffered.

 **Gotham Bridge**

The bridge, which had been silent following the white flash of light that finally begun to die down, remained silent with a few murmurs here and there. For some reason, every Gothamite felt as though something was wrong, even though they didn't know what yet.

Bullock: "Hey, Jim."

Bullock approached Gordon as he stood at the railing of the bridge looking at where the explosion took place.

Bullock: "What do you think happened? That explosion, could that have been Bane's nuke?"

Gordon: "Doubtful. Colonel Kane already told me that Bane's been taken down by Batman and he, Black Adam, and Vandal Savage are being transported by Green Lantern and whatever armed forces that he could spare."

Bullock chuckled half-heartedly, much to Gordon's confusion.

Bullock: "It's just that it's funny to think that all these years, fighting alongside Batman, that he was the boy you drove home after his parents were murdered. Ironic, right? How many times has he saved this city and you?"

Gordon: "… Countless times. And if I had to bet money on it, he's done so again."

Bullock's eyes cast downwards, his guilt showed on his face. During the Blind Justice event, Bullock betrayed Gordon and took his then-position of Commissioner and twisted the GCPD in a dark direction.

Bullock: "Listen… Jim, I want to apologise for whatever it's worth. It's my fault that you got put in Blackgate and I did something that I shouldn't of."

Gordon looked at Bullock through the corner of his eye, his expression less gentle and more serious.

Gordon: "Is that why you ran to Blüdhaven?"

Bullock: "I couldn't just stay in the city. After seeing all the crap that Sionis and Fish did…"

Gordon: "You ran away, Harvey. It's gonna take more than an apology to make up for that."

Bullock: "Geez, I know. You don't have to bust my balls, I'm here, aren't I?"

Gordon gave a smirk before looking back at where the explosion came from.

Gordon: "I know."

Gordon's phone then began to ring. He took it out of his coat pocket and stared at the ID.

Gordon: "It's Barbara."

Bullock: "Oh God, yeah. You better take that, I'll handle things while you're gone. I won't steal your job this time."

Bullock joked as Gordon answered the phone. All Bullock knew was that Barbara was visiting a friend over in National City, so he assumed that Gordon was about to receive a concerned phone call from his daughter. That was far from the truth…

Gordon: "Barbara?"

Batgirl: "Dad!"

Batgirl's voice sounded strained and hoarse, as it was being choked by her tears. Immediately, Gordon became concerned.

Gordon: "Barbara! Has something happened?!"

Batgirl: "… Dad, he's… Bruce…"

Gordon: "Slow down. What's happened to Bruce?"

Batgirl: "He's… Dead."

Gordon's world froze. The boy he drove home after his parents' murder. The man who helped him save the city on countless occasions. His friend.

Batman was dead.

Gordon looked back at where the explosion took place and everything all clicked into place.

Gordon: "No…"

While this was going on, Amanda Waller was talking with Colonel Jacob Kane as she awaited her helicopter to return with news of Crimson and Harley's deaths.

Jacob: "After that explosion, I highly doubt that you'll get your hands on the Ray Sphere you came for."

Amanda raised an eyebrow at Jacob's words.

Waller: "I have no idea what you're talking about, Jacob, and for your sake, you better not put your nose in business above your pay grade."

Jacob: "Is that a threat, Amanda?"

Waller: "No, it's a need to know basis, Colonel. And I'm sure I don't need to make an inquiry to your Super Soldier program that you've been conducting."

Jacob stood silent. He believed that even Amanda Waller didn't know about that, but of course, she knows everything and sees everything.

A few tense moments later, Amanda's helicopter arrived from inside the city and landed, with the doors opening.

Waller: "Have a good day, Jacob. And get yourself fixed up. You wouldn't want to end up on a gurney now, would you?"

Waller sneered as a gurney which a wounded Kieran Troy was laid upon was raced past with two medical staff beside it. He was conscious, although barely, and he groaned painfully.

Kieran: "Rick…"

Taking the clear subtle message that Waller was giving him, he saluted Waller disingenuously.

Waller: "As you were, Colonel."

Waller then boarded the chopper and closed the doors behind her. But, that very next second, she noticed that everything had gone wrong.

Crimson: "Hello Amanada."

Crimson was sitting on the other side of the chopper from her, sneering in her direction.

Harley: "Y'ello, Waller!"

Harley cheerfully welcomed her while pointing a gun at the head of the pilot.

Waller turned and tried to open the door, but noticed a trigger in Crimson's hands as he waved his finger around before placing it to his lips. Waller gulped, trying to conceal her concern. She was directed by Crimson to a seat opposite him while he held the trigger in his hand with his thumb firmly over the button.

Crimson: "You and I are going to have a chat, Waller."

Harley: "Yeah! Get us in the air!"

Harley cheered as the terrified pilot followed her instructions and the helicopter rose into the air and flew into the distance.

Unbeknownst of the danger that Waller found herself in, another complication had occurred as a woman attempted to push past the officers and soldiers. It wasn't that she was scared and attempting the flee the city like everyone else, it was that she was trying to enter the city.

?: "Please! My baby's still in there!"

Solider: "Lady, please move along. Let the GCPD know where you live and they'll go and pick him up."

?: "No! My baby was taken into the city by my ex-boyfriend!"

The woman was Becca who had recovered from her encounter with The Maniac mere hours ago. She had came from Blüdhaven after Maniac, knowing that he would have brought Hunter to Gotham.

Kieran: "Becca..?"

Becca turned and saw Kieran on the gurney and quickly hurried over to him. The medical staff had performed emergency first aid on him, but his clothes were stained with red from the gunshot wound inflicted by The Maniac.

Becca: "Kieran! W-What..? I don't even need to ask."

Becca's panic had changed to hatred. The city was evacuating because of a bomb threat/madman becoming a God, and her infant child was in there.

Becca: "What has gotten into your son?! He's taken Hunter in there!"

Kieran: "I-It's my fault… I'm a terrible father."

?: "At least you said it."

Coming out of the crowd, Kerry Rivers carrying a still unconscious Charlotte Troy approached.

Kieran: "Kerry… Charlotte!"

Kieran reached out with an arm, but the strength in his body was diminished. The medical staff quickly checked on him to see if he was breathing. That was when Kerry fully noticed that Kieran was hurt.

Kerry: "Kieran? What happened to you?!"

Becca turned to Kerry with a foul scowl.

Becca: "Blame your Maniac son! He killed Kevin, he shot his own father, and kidnapped my son!"

Kerry: "… No… I don't…"

Kerry was in such disbelief that she almost fainted, but balanced herself as Charlotte was in her arms.

Becca: "Believe it! I hope that man gets what he deserves! I hope he gets caught and put to sleep!"

Kerry approached Becca furiously in response to the latter's condemnation.

Kerry: "That man is my son! Not a dog!"

Becca: "He might as well be! My baby boy is in that Maniac's hands right now! How would you feel if Riley was in the hands of a madman?"

Kerry, unbeknownst to Becca, did know what that feeling felt like. The revelation that her son was dressing up in a costume and fighting crime… That the man she loved was nothing but a lie… And right now, she had now clue if Riley had been killed by Michael or not.

Kerry: "…"

Becca: "That's what I thought. Where's a damn cop when you need one?!"

That was when Gordon approached, his eyes sullen, but the rest of him was focused on the task at hand.

Gordon: "What is going on, ladies?"

Kieran's trembling arm quickly reached up and grabbed Gordon by the collar, bringing him close with strained look of dread.

Kieran: "He has a bomb! Rick is going to kill us all and it's my fault! All my… Haaaaaaaa."

Kieran passed out with a long exhalation, his arm falling over the side of the gurney. The medical staff rushed him further away from Becca and Kerry, with the latter thankful that Charlotte hadn't woke up yet so that she wouldn't see her father in such a condition.

Gordon: "…"

Batman was dead, sacrificing himself to save the city from the Ray Sphere explosion, but instead there was a crazy Maniac known as Rick Troy with a bomb that could kill them all and a baby boy as a hostage.

The worst case scenario was dangerously close to happening…

 **Underneath Gotham City**

Talia: "I question your methods, Michael. I don't want to as you are my Beloved, but to let Riley Rivers lives a mistake."

Michael: "I understand, Talia. But, please see it from my point of view."

Michael and Talia were making their way out of Gotham City using the vast cave system that was underground. Michael was visibly beaten and found it difficult to even walk under his own power following his confrontation and fight with his son, Avenger. Both he and Talia did have an opportunity to kill, but the father let his son live.

Talia: "I thought you stopped considering him as your son. That he was a mere obstacle that got in the way of our perfect world."

Talia stopped Michael, grabbing his wrist and pulling him close, caressing his face that had seen better days.

Michael: "I do. But, the boy defeated me in battle. For me to take his life right after, it would be against what the League stands for. Besides, we still have our ace."

Talia released him and turned from him disappointedly, clutching her right arm with her left hand.

Talia: "You mean that fool, Rick Troy? You place the success of our plan in that child?"

Michael: "Riley is too beaten and weak to stop him and, even by some miracle that he manages to do so, we have forever crippled our enemy. The Justice League have lost their detective and the backbone of Gotham has been forever broken."

Talia: "…"

Talia and Batman both had a well-documented relationship with even resulted in a child between them: Damian Wayne. Although she had renounced him as her Beloved, in favour of Michael, the thought of his death did bring some discomfort to her.

Sensing the feeling around Talia, Michael became apologetic.

Michael: "I'm sorry. I'm being insensitive."

Talia turned back towards him.

Talia: "Don't treat me like a child, Michael. I won't allow that, even from you. I understand that Batman's death was crucial for the plan, in fact, I'm pleased that he's gone. It took me time to realise, but he was merely a child with a limited view of the bigger picture and a heart filled with nothing but vengeance. It was time that he made for his transgressions against the League of Assassins."

Michael could tell that there was truth in her words, but some traces of regret were clear. She had loved the man that died once upon a time, so there is likely a chance that she wishes it worked out. Deciding to change the subject, Michael spoke again.

Michael: "It was a good thing that Savage didn't succeed anyway. He wouldn't have followed through with his end of the agreement, and with Black Adam captured, we have a chance to strike a new alliance."

Talia: "You mean with Black Adam? How do you know that he will help us? We aided Savage."

Michael: "Only with his operations in Gotham, not with his theft of the Rock. He will see things our way."

Talia gently smiled at the optimism that Michael exuded from his very being. It filled her with renewed confidence.

Talia: "You always were a unique person, Michael. Even when I met you as a child, you just learning our ways. You are certain worthy of being the new Ra's al Ghul and my Beloved."

Michael smiled broadly.

Michael: "Remember that it was you that made everything possible, Talia. Your efforts with organising our resources made this plan a success, it's just unfortunate that the result is less than perfect. Plus I need to find a new Ubu after our current one was a failure."

Talia: "There is a candidate that I have in mind for you to take as your personal study. I know you wished to pick your own student following Ubu's death, but I'm sure you will find her most to your liking."

Michael: "I see. What about the body from Arkham Asylum?"

Talia: "It will be waiting for us when we arrive."

Michael made a terrible smile.

Michael: "Then all that's left is to find out if we'll need him soon enough."

 **Rick Troy's old Apartment**

Maniac: "This is where it happened, right? Hunter?"

The Maniac returned to the apartment that he and Becca lived in when they were together along with baby Hunter. It was also the place that all but sent Rick Troy into a spiralling decent of madness that only The Maniac would rise out of.

He cradled his son, Hunter, in his arms as he stood in Becca's old bedroom. The place had been vacated and was available for rent for a cheap price after Maniac was arrested and Becca left Gotham. With the city in the midst of a evacuation, it wasn't like anyone living here would stay anyway.

Maniac: "Do you remember the cries? The moans? The laughter? I do. I think about it everyday, every second. I wanted to do something you know? I wanted to come in and beat that clown into a bloody paste."

The Maniac's smile that he had when he entered began to form into an icy glare. It was as though he was back in the room when it happened. Becca pleading for it to stop and The Joker continuing his savage assault.

He placed Hunter down in the corner of the room and he picked up a pillow and began to hit it over and over again with his fists, becoming more aggressive every second.

Maniac: "I wanted to do this! Over and over again! Just to feel the spurt of warm blood come out of his face and onto my face and hands… I wanted your mother to see me as a hero, see that I had turned over a new leaf…"

The Maniac's attack on the pillow began to slow down as his face became contorted in anger until it stopped completely. He fell to his knees, his face resting on the bed.

Maniac: "I was…Scared. That he would kill me. That he would kill Becca. That he would kill you. I just couldn't…"

He clenched his hands into fists, his temper flaring once again, but then a little hand had pawed at his side. He looked down to see that Hunter had crawled over to him and started pulling on his coat. Looking down at his infant son, The Maniac felt his heart warm up when Hunter smiled back at him.

Maniac: "Hunter…"

He stood up and picked Hunter up in his arms, swinging him round and round, twirling himself round as he did so. But, the room was small and The Maniac ended up banging his head against the wall, much to Hunter's amusement, as he gave a cute giggle which brought a smile and a laugh to Maniac's face as well.

Maniac: "I only wish I could have been a better father. The only thing I can do is wipe this city off the face of the Earth. And you're gonna help me, Hunter."

The Maniac looked at the bomb he had which had been placed on the other end of the room, the detonator tentatively shaking inside his coat pocket.

Maniac: "I'm gonna go for a smoke, Hunter. You can look after the bomb until I get back, okay?"

Hunter cooed in response to his father's broad smile.

After putting Hunter down and closing the door, The Maniac was about to open the door when he felt weird for a moment. A familiar presence. Not wishing to take chances, he opened the door with the chain hooked to the other side…

Almost immediately, a ebony-skinned arm reached through the crack and chopped through the chain, shattering it and the door was kicked open, knocking The Maniac down.

Avenger: "This ends, Rick!"

Avenger burst through the doorway towards The Maniac who reached into his pocket for his gun, but it was knocked out of his hand by Avenger's baton. Avenger mounted Maniac and held onto his collar.

Avenger: "Where's the bomb, Rick?!"

Maniac: "Well… F*$£ you!"

The Maniac headbutted Avenger in the face and used his leg to kick him off. Having been through the fight of his life against Michael Rivers, Avenger was far weaker than he usually was, something The Maniac noticed.

Maniac: "You don't look too good. How wonderful for me!"

He went towards his gun, but Avenger tossed his baton at his hand, knocking the gun away again. Avenger cupped his hands and struck Maniac over both ears, causing him to yell out in pain as his ear drums felt like they were about to explode. In an desperate tempt to avoid being taking down, Maniac tackled Avenger out of the room, the latter managing to stay on his feet, but was shoved into the railing outside the apartment. The hero clubbed Maniac in the back, causing him to let go. Trying to get close, Avenger was slashed across the 'A' symbol on his chest with The Maniac's knife, barely managing to avoid a deeper cut.

Turning on his heel and running up the apartment complex's stairs with Avenger in hot pursuit, The Maniac quickly jumped over to the fire escape and climbed up to the roof. Using his grapple gun, Avenger sprung high in the air after Maniac and landed onto him and disarmed him of the knife, grabbing the handle which brought a smile to Maniac's face as he was able to trigger the electroshock feature that the knife handle had which he had used on Becca. Avenger quickly used the baton to whack the knife out of his own hand, but the opening was there for Maniac to punch Avenger in the face.

Maniac: "I win."

Avenger was on one knee as The Maniac stood away from him, holding the trigger to the bomb in his hand.

Maniac: "I won't kill you directly. After all, you did save me and my sister back when we were captured by Fish Mooney, so I'll let my bomb kill you and everyone else."

Avenger: "Rick, don't."

Maniac: "Are you begging me? Because I didn't hear you say please."

Maniac was in control of the situation and he enjoyed it, placing his hand behind his ear, waiting for Avenger to speak.

Avenger: "Please. If you push that button, ten million die."

Maniac: "And I care why? Ten million strangers all dying in a flash of white hot death? I'd be doing them all a favour. I'd be doing me a favour."

Avenger: "What's the point? You'd kill everyone. Including yourself."

Maniac: "But, that IS the point! Being a crime lord and all that was fun while it lasted, but sometimes your fun has a way of running out. I'm not gonna live my life on the run, I may be scummy, but I at least see the big picture. Not many people can say that they killed ten million people. I can go out on a bang."

Avenger: "Is that really what you want? To kill everyone just so you don't have to face the consequences?!"

Maniac nodded without hesitation.

Avenger: "What about your family, Rick? Your mother and…"

The Maniac's glee turned to ruin.

Maniac: "Don't even mention that man. Kieran Troy is no father of mine. My mother also. That slut who goes and cheats on her husband and impregnates her… I always suspected that Charlotte was mom's daughter, but the way that both of them acted as though it was never the case, made me think otherwise."

When it was revealed, it shocked Riley too, but he understood the reasons why Charlotte was born, reasons that The Maniac weren't privy to.

Avenger: "You don't know the full story."

Maniac: "And you do? Remind me; who are you to me?"

Avenger: "Someone that cares for the people in this city. Even you. And your son."

Maniac stood silent. Gordon had informed Batgirl that Rick had procession of baby Hunter and she relayed that to Avenger.

Maniac: "So you know I have him."

Avenger: "I also know that you shot your father and killed your ex's boyfriend."

Maniac: "So what?!"

The Maniac roared at Avenger. His thumb twitched as it deserted to push the button and end all life in Gotham City.

Maniac: "My father did nothing but throw me under the bus. He cared about his career as a corrupt lawyer more than me and Charlotte! When I went to prison, what did he want from me? He wanted me to make him look good, so that his reputation wasn't as affected! After that, he didn't even care once! No one even visited me once and I ended up in Arkham!"

Inside Avenger's stomach, it felt as though it was lurching. Between his own work, both daylight and at night, he never visited Rick in Arkham.

Maniac: "I was always treated as the freaking black sheep of the family. Everyone always focused on Riley! The genius who got an undergraduate scholarship to some fancy law school, graduated top of his class, and all because his father believed in him! Maybe if my father believed in me instead of letting me drown in my own filth… Maybe…"

The Maniac looked regretful, but he shook his head.

Maniac: "Doesn't matter. No one cares."

Avenger: "How wrong you are, Rick. You've always been wrong."

Maniac raised his eyebrow, sensing that he somehow knows Avenger personally.

Maniac: "Who are you?"

Avenger took a long deep breathe. There was no way that Avenger could reach Rick Troy through the madness that was The Maniac, but maybe…

Avenger stood up and both hands tugged at his mask, lifting it and pulling it back. A confused Maniac looked on interested in who Avenger was. The result however, almost caused him to drop the trigger. His body shook with shock and his mouth hung open in disbelief.

Maniac: "R-Riley..?"

Riley: "Hello, Rick. Not how I wanted to tell you, but yeah."

Riley's face was of someone who had just went to war, which has been the case considering the night's events.

Maniac: "But, it… There's no way! My baby brother, The Avenger?! All this time, it's been you."

Completely surprised by the revelation, he stumbled back a couple of steps. He still held the trigger in his hand, but his thumb was away from button.

Maniac: "Aren't you a lawyer? Isn't against your oath or something to go out and fight crime like this?"

Riley: "I'll admit that I didn't want it to happen like this, but I've had to compensate for my dad."

Maniac: "Oh… Right. Then, you know about mom and dad? About Charlotte?"

Riley: "Yeah. But, Rick, there's something you don't know about this whole thing."

He explained the truth about Michael Rivers and how he had manipulated him and Kerry for his own purposes and that he didn't die as they all thought. That Commissioner Quentin Harrison was in fact Michael and he'd been working to destroy Gotham, using Black Adam, Vandal Savage, and Rick himself. The Maniac listened to the story, unable to even fathom it. It took him a few moments to process the information while Riley was trying to get closer to his brother so he could take the detonator away.

Maniac: "… So you get it too? That both our dads were assholes?"

Riley: "Yeah."

Maniac: "You understand why I'm like I am? I was in too deep and I couldn't get out of it. I'm stuck."

He began to get emotional, getting on his knees, dropping the trigger which rolled away. With the trigger away from Maniac, Riley was able to get close to him, but he didn't attack, he instead knelt down in front of him.

Maniac looked up at him pleadingly.

Maniac: "What do I do, Riley? What can I do?"

Riley: "You can face up to what you did. You can go back to Arkham, get help, and…"

Maniac grabbed Riley by the shoulder, not aggressively, but of desperation.

Maniac: "I can't! I can't go back to Arkham, that place isn't the easiest to survive in, Riley!"

He rested his head against Riley's chest and his arms dropped to his sides.

Maniac: "I can't be left alone in there. Not again. Please…"

Maniac spoke, begging Riley not to turn him in. Riley wrapped his arms around his brother and hugged him. Elation rose in his stomach that he may have managed to turn his brother back from what compelled him to do the things he's done.

Riley: "Then we can find another way to help you. There have to be other avenues of help aside from Arkham. I can petition the district judge to send you somewhere else and ensure that you get what you need. But, you can't keep running, Rick. You can't keep killing people."

Riley knew that he was being naïve. He shouldn't be showing mercy to Rick, he did kill people and, even almost destroyed the city. But, the thought of getting through to his brother and convincing him to face up to what he'd done was too much to simply knock him out and drag him to prison. Revealing his identity was a risk, but it was the only way that he was going to get through to him.

Rick: "… You're right."

He tearfully said, afraid to return to prison. As though for the first time in so long, Rick didn't sound deranged.

Riley: "Then we should get Hunter and return him to Becca. I'll talk to her and I can see if we can arrange a way for you to see him at times."

Riley helped Rick back to his feet and released him, turning away from him to pick up the bomb detonator.

Rick: "… Yes."

Rick then started to speak absentmindedly. As Riley was distracted, Rick's facial expression became unhinged as he picked up the knife and began to stalk over to Riley who's back was turned.

Rick: "… It's too late now."

Rick whispered to himself as he raised the knife over an unsuspecting Riley.

Crow: "No!"

Crow came out from wherever she was and attacked Rick, knocking the knife away from him. Riley turned back and released what had happened.

Riley: "Crow…? Rick!"

The Maniac had regained control and he chuckled psychotically as he slowly backed away from the two.

Riley had stepped towards him, looking betrayed.

Riley: "I thought you were going to try!"

Maniac: "Oh please, Riley, how stupid can you be? I've killed The Joker, a S.W.A.T team, an ex's boyfriend, and others that I can't even remember. You're a lawyer, so you know that I'll likely spend my life in prison. I'm a crime lord, plain and simple."

Riley: "No, you're not! You were manipulated by Emma Grace to become the face of her criminal organisation. This is what she wants, for you to take the blame! We can take her down and she'll pay for her crimes."

Maniac: "In the eyes of the law, that isn't how it's gonna be."

Maniac had backed his way to the edge of the rooftop.

Riley: "I'll do everything I can, Rick, but there's nowhere else to go."

The Maniac looked down and then to Riley. His smile broadened.

Maniac: "There's one."

Riley's stomach lurched again, harder than ever, and the fear that Crow had felt in him appeared again. This was the conclusion that Riley had feared.

The death of another person he could save.

Riley: "No… Rick, come back over here. You can't just run from your problems! You have to…"

Rick: "Thank you, Riley."

The next moment felt like time had slowed to a crawl. A genuine and smile came across Rick's face. A smile of brotherly love that showed how grateful he was to have a brother willing to go the distance for his failure of a brother.

Rick allowed himself to fall backwards off the building. Riley jumped with all he had to reach him… But, he was a fingertip short of grabbing him and he fell out of reach. Riley could do nothing but watch as Rick descended towards the concrete of Gotham's streets, a smile on his face the whole way, no regrets about his course of action.

And then, time returned to normal. A audible and uncomfortable sound of bone hitting concrete reached his ears, but he didn't need to hear it, he could see it. A vacant look in his eyes, his mouth hung open, his smile still remained.

Riley didn't move, he was in shock. It was as though he was back in the alleyway when Jack Marco shot his father dead. Although that was a lie in the end, it still stuck with Riley, only this time, this was real and he knew it.

Rick was dead.

Crow removed her mask and hood, staring at Riley, unsure of what to say or even do. Riley finally moved away from the edge of the rooftop, his body almost catatonic and his expression stoic. Cassandra approached him and he looked up at her. She wasn't able to read his body language, but she understood that he was in some sort of pain. Cassandra sat down in front of him and wrapped her arms around him, Riley not returning it for the first few moments.

Cassandra: "I'm… Sorry."

Riley returned the hug. It took him everything he had not to break down emotionally which he couldn't do now, especially in front of Cassandra.

Riley: "…"

Riley didn't know how he should respond. What he feared would happened had happened. Another family member was forever lost to him.

He held up the bomb trigger and stared at it with hateful eyes, crushing it in his hands.

Gotham was safe... Yet Riley had lost another family member.

 **Chapter 18 End.**


	19. Final Chapter: Aftermath

**Final Chapter: Aftermath**

The night had been hard and long for everyone involved. Gotham was in a partial ruin and lives were lost, maybe too many, but the city was evacuated and those that had threatened it had been stopped. Savage's attempt at Godhood, Bane's bomb, and The Maniac trying to set everything ablaze.

Michael Rivers' charade as Quentin Harrison had been ended and order was returned to the GCPD. Wade Eiling was arrested for his attempts to manipulate the military to suit his own goals. Black Adam had been de-powered and detained along with Vandal Savage who's daughter, Scandal, has vanished after jumping into the light generated by the Ray Sphere. When Kay was arrested, she was in distress, screaming for Scandal as she was led away.

There was a casualty that everyone owe their lives to. A man that had spent his entire life trying to maintain order in Gotham and keep it's criminals at bay.

Batman had sacrificed himself to save the city.

Avenger had stopped his brother, The Maniac Rick Troy, but the fear of going back to prison was too much and his destructive nature came out. Maniac tried to kill Riley afterwards, being stopped by Cassandra Cain, before committing suicide himself.

The whole event felt like a loss for everyone.

But, not for Crimson and Harley…

 **Train Station in Blüdhaven**

Crimson had managed to strike a deal with Amanda Waller who had forced both him and Harley into the battle at Wayne Tower, in a mission that almost cost them their lives, but he hadn't come out empty-handed. Thanks to The Maniac, Waller had explosives in her neck that would detonate if she was within Gotham limits, explosives that had been developed by Wayne Enterprises which was owned by Emma Grace. Crimson had stolen a trigger that could blow this explosives with the touch of a button.

Crimson and Harley were able to hijack a helicopter which Amanda Waller had sent to ensure that the two were dead, only to realise too late that she was now trapped in a situation with only two clear choices: do as they wanted and receive the detonator or refuse and have her head blown off.

Poison Ivy was being held hostage by Waller, used as leverage against Crimson and Harley, so the deal was the trigger in exchange for her release.

And they met up in Blüdhaven which was being overloaded with Gotham migrants. It was better to meet like this, in case, Waller was looking for revenge after being coerced into arranging Poison Ivy's release.

Harley: "Red!"

Harley spotted Ivy who had pale skin and wore a trench coat, but her red hair was unmistakable.

Ivy: "Harley!"

Ivy was as pleased to see Harley as she was. Her face was pale and she looked slightly ill, but that may have been because she had been locked in total darkness for too long. Ivy's body functioned similar to a plant, so a lack of light would soon enough cause her trouble and, in the worst case, death.

Harley: "Geez, Pammy. Ya don't look so good."

Ivy: "I know. This monsters locked me in absolute darkness. I couldn't feel life anywhere around me."

Crimson: "Probably not taking any chances."

Crimson had approached, not wishing to lose them in the crowd, and the atmosphere of the conversation changed. The last time that the three were together, Ivy had suffered an emotional meltdown and attempted to kill Crimson against Harley's wishes. While it was common for Harley to brush certain things under the rug, Ivy didn't forget and she averted her eyes from Crimson, embarrassed.

Harley: "Huh? Why so nervous, Red?"

Ivy: "Aren't you… angry with me? I tried to murder him before."

Harley: "Ah, Norman's a forgiving man. It was his idea to break ya out anyway."

Ivy stared at Crimson who shrugged which earned an incredulous stare.

Ivy: "Even though I tried to strangle the life out of you. I've been nothing but horrible to you. You still helped me?"

Crimson: "What can I say? I'm a sucker for crazy women. I understand that you lost a lot when Task Force X almost killed us, so even if you want me dead, I know you wouldn't want to hurt Harley intentionally."

There were many conflicting emotions in Ivy. Some told her that there may be a way to help mankind without killing people, the other thoughts told her that men were irredeemably stupid in their ways. She hated Crimson, because he seemed like the average typical man that had somehow managed to enthral her best friend which made him all the more detestable. But, even she had to admit…

Ivy: "… I'm sorry."

Ivy's voice had been a mere whisper that went unheard by Crimson, but not by Harley who beamed.

Crimson: "What?"

Harley: "Aha! She likes you, Crimsie! She's never this shy around guys and she kisses them for fun!"

Ivy appeared indignant at Harley's explanation that she whacked her over the head with not that much force behind it, but enough to make her wince.

Ivy: "Don't make me sound like a common harlot! And I don't like this man…"

Ivy looked at Crimson apologetically after her sharp words.

Ivy: "No, scratch that. I do think that you're different than the usual man. You stood by Harley and even went to great lengths to save me from a person like Amanda Waller. So… Thank you."

Ivy felt the words, that she thought she'd never say, pass out her mouth as though they were slime. But, she did feel that Crimson had proven himself.

Harley: "Hurray! We all like each other! Maybe we can have a threesome sometime!"

… Both Crimson and Ivy felt like tossing Harley into the crowd, hoping they would drag her away from them. Ivy didn't say anything, which left Crimson to change the subject.

Crimson: "… Anyway, what will you do now, Ivy? Me and Harley decided that we need to leave Gotham. We've raised too much heat here, so we're heading to New York. Harley knows some place in Brooklyn where we can hide out."

Ivy: "New York isn't that far away. Do you really think you can hide there?"

Harley: "There's no point in running across the country. Besides, they won't think of looking so close to Gotham."

Harley smirked and tapped her head to show that she had thought this through. Crimson made a nervous smile, he knew that he had ticked off the worst woman possibly in Amanda Waller and he did not want to end up in Belle Reve and her Suicide Squad… Or just dead.

Harley: "Why not come with us? There's enough space for three."

Harley asked in a sing-song tone, but Ivy sighed and shook her head.

Ivy: "I'd love to, but I can't. I have to restore all my babies that were destroyed in Gotham. I can't just leave the city without the necessary flora or it'll become another nature-less husk."

Crimson: "That'll be tricky. With all that's been going on in the city, they'll be sweeping the place looking for people to put back in Arkham. I also wonder what Rick and Emma are going to do about the destruction."

Ivy: "Likely rebuild everything. Grace Enterprises will get a nice profit, getting the contracts to do so, and I'm sure Emma would love the popularity it would get her. As for Rick…"

Ivy spoke bitterly when she mentioned Rick, not knowing his ultimate fate.

Ivy: "I better get going. I hope you and Crimson have a good time in New York."

Harley grinned broadly.

Harley: "Oh, we will, Red. We'll send you the address once we've settled down."

Ivy: "Then I'll come visit when I can."

Harley: "See ya, Red!"

Ivy disappeared into the crowd and out of sight, leaving Crimson and Harley to make their way through the crowd and towards the train line towards New York.

Harley: "Hey, Norman."

Crimson: "Yeah?"

Harley pulled Crimson by the collar and into her lips. It only lasted a moment, but Harley kissed as though she was starved, which provided some discomfort to those around them. Crimson was initially confused, but he went along with it. When Harley released her grip and lip lock with an audible 'Mwah!', Crimson simply stared at her.

Crimson: "… What was that about?"

Harley: "Ah, nothing much. This is our last scene in the story and I had to give the readers a happy ending."

Harley responded with glee which made Crimson all the more confused as their train pulled into the station.

Crimson: "What readers?"

Harley: "Ask Buck Inc."

Crimson: "…"

Deciding she was just pulling a joke on him, Crimson simply followed her onto the train leading towards New York and their new lives.

 **Gotham**

The crisis in Gotham had passed, but the cost was too high. Thousands of Gotham civilians dead, millions of dollars worth in property destroyed, and an irreplaceable man had died.

Superman hadn't been seen since Batman was engulfed in the Ray Sphere explosion. Cyborg told everyone that he'd gone back to Metropolis, unclear why. The rest of the League had went their separate ways for now.

The Bat Family, consisting of Nightwing, Red Robin, Red Hood, and Batwoman all awoke to Alfred and he reluctantly told them the fate of Batman. Red Hood stormed out in anger, Red Robin refused believe it and left to find out for himself, Batwoman also left to check on her father but not without shedding tears for her cousin, the only one that remained with Alfred was Nightwing.

Nightwing: "I-Is he really gone, Alfred?"

Alfred: "I'm afraid so, Master Dick. I wish it was a terrible nightmare that I could wake up from, but I close my eyes only to reopen them, and I'm still here."

Alfred walked back from Nightwing and sat down at the Batcomputer and flicked through images of the city. Some of the city was almost completely reduced to rubble from the League's battle with Black Adam as well as the riots that took place when this whole thing started.

Nightwing: "Where's Damian? Does he know?"

Alfred: "… He was outside Wayne Tower when it happened. I've since lost contact with him."

Little did they know, that Robin had actually left the city limits. The only traces are the Robin suit that was thrown off by the Gotham River.

Bluebird and Spoiler returned to the Narrows to find that the former's apartment was still standing.

Bluebird: "Cullen?"

Bluebird called out as they searched the apartment. When Spoiler opened the closet…

Cullen: "Yahhhhh!"

He dived out with one of Harper's taser guns, but realised that Spoiler was standing there with her arms up before he could fire.

Cullen: "Stephanie?! God sake, I could have fried you with this thing!"

Spoiler made a cocky smirk underneath her mask before removing it.

Stephanie: "Don't flatter yourself."

Bluebird then came through the door, pulling Cullen in for a hug which initially surprised him.

Bluebird: "I'm glad you're alright, little brother."

Bluebird, fighting back tears, slumped to the ground with Cullen following. He quickly realised that something had happened and he looked up at Stephanie.

Cullen: "What happened?"

Stephanie averted her haze for a moment, unable to believe what had happened herself.

Stephanie: "Well… You aren't gonna believe it…"

Stephanie spoke sullenly.

Batwing had to remove and store the suit somewhere. Fortunately, there was a temporary vault in Blüdhaven that was developed for any short-range equipment that ended up outside the city. It was the only place he was going to be able to go as he couldn't access the vault underneath Wayne Tower.

When he crossed over into city, he immediately headed into the sewers.

Batwing: "Nothing rotten better not get in this suit."

Batwing found the entrance into the vault in the form of a secret door in the walls. When he entered, he discovered that someone had been waiting for him.

Lucius: "Enjoyed your ride in that suit, Luke?"

Lucius Fox was sitting at the computer in front of the chamber that would house the suit. To Batwing's horror, the computer had several images of where the suit had been and even his current view through the suit's Head-Up Display.

Batwing: "Now dad…"

Lucius: "Take the suit off."

Lucius quickly stoped any excuse that Batwing had and pointed at the chamber which Batwing stepped into reluctantly. Machines designed for the suit's removal came down from the ceiling and pieces of the suit were removed from Luke's body until it was completely off.

Lucius "What were you thinking?! This suit hasn't been properly tested for use yet! And how did you even get into the vault to begin with?.. You must have taken my key card."

Luke: "Dad, I had to."

Lucius: "You had to? No, Luke. You chose to. You went behind my back to steal a suit meant for Mr Wayne..."

Lucius sat back down with his head in his hands. He had witnessed through the Batsuit that Batman hadn't survived the Ray Sphere explosion.

Luke: "If you were watching what I was doing, then you know that I had done everything I could have to save the city."

Lucius looked up at Luke with a pensive stare.

Lucius: "I know. But, I also saw when you were flung into the bookcase of the office. When you were being shot at by police officers outside the courthouse. You could have been killed, Luke."

Luke: "Dad, you know that I've wanted to do something like this for the longest time."

Lucius place his hand on his forehead and then stared at Luke as though he'd lost his mind.

Lucius: "Is that why you turned down a job working at Wayne Enterprises and joined those barbaric cage matches? You have so much potential, Lucas, but you want to waste it."

Luke's expression turned bitter.

Luke: "I didn't want to do what you do, dad. Don't you understand that? Look where you are now: inventing for a delinquent that isn't even a quarter of your age, yet dangles you like a puppet on a string."

Lucius shook his head and leaned against his desk.

Lucius: "Not anymore. I resigned from Wayne Enterprises, taking as many of the secret projects with me. Grace can't use them anymore."

Luke smiled.

Luke: "That's great! You could…"

Lucius cut him off.

Lucius: "Could what, Luke? Start my own business and try to oppose Grace? Or were you hoping that we could team up, I'd be like you computer guy while you fly around in the suit? No, Luke."

Lucius held up a flash drive in his fingers. He stared at it sullenly.

Lucius: "I worked for Bruce Wayne and the company for the better part of two decades. I had supplied him, unknowingly, with technology and weapons that he used in his war on crime… I had suspected it for so long, but I never could simply ask him."

Lucius threw the flash drive onto the ground and crushed it underfoot, followed by consecutive stomps. Luke watched on in shock as two decades of work was shattered into hundreds of pieces.

Luke: "Dad! Why do that?!"

Lucius: "The world isn't ready for this. I didn't create only for my inventions to be used in a war."

Lucius walked past Luke, only stopping at the door.

Lucius: "I'm going home. Tanya, Tiffany, and Tam could use their father back for once. You can choose the suit, Luke, or you can use your genius for something other than fighting."

Lucius left Luke with the destroyed research and the Batwing suit.

 **Gotham Bridge**

With the death of Rick Troy, the crisis had ended, although this was not the conclusion that Avenger had wanted. First his father, now his brother. Both had become criminals and, in the heart of Riley Rivers, both had died.

Accompanied by Crow who carried Hunter in her arms, Avenger carried the body of Rick Troy into through the crowds of people still trying to vacate the city. The people parted to allow them through and they reached James Gordon.

Becca: "My baby!"

Becca pushed her way through, upon spotting Crow, and ran in front of them. She held out her arms, wanting Hunter back, but she stopped when she saw Rick being carried in the arms of Avenger. With a hateful glare, she took a big inhale and spat of the lifeless face of Rick.

Kerry: "Bitch!"

Kerry took offence to this as she tackled Becca to the ground and slapped her viciously and aggressively over and over before Gordon pulled her off.

Becca: "Crazy cow! That Maniac killed my Kevin!"

Kerry struggled in the restraining grip of Gordon, her face beet red with anger.

Kerry: "He was still my son!"

Kerry roared back as Becca got off the ground and snatched Hunter out of Crow's hands.

Becca: "I'm done with you psychos. You'll never see Hunter and me again!"

Becca stated as she stomped away to rejoin the evacuation line, allowing Gordon to release Kerry who's attention now rested on Rick, who was carried over to a nearby police cruiser and laid on the hood.

Kerry looked towards Avenger, distraught, that Rick had died. She knew that Riley Rivers, her son, and Avenger were the same person thanks to Michael Rivers earlier that night, but she didn't dare say anything or do anything that would give someone that same idea.

Gordon: "What happened?"

Gordon approached Avenger, demanding answers.

Avenger: "… I tried to stop him. He didn't want to be taken alive."

Gordon: "… Damn."

Avenger: "Where's the Flash?"

Gordon: "He's running through the city, bringing everyone he can here. He hasn't come back for a while though."

Either The Flash is too busy or he's discovered the bad news…

Kieran: "Rick!"

Kieran, having saw the body, forced his way off his gurney and walked, stumbled, and dragged himself over to the body. The medics that were attending to him were trying to return him to the gurney, but Kieran wanted to get to his son, no matter the risk to his health. Upon reaching his deceased son, Kieran wrapped his arms around his Rick's neck, sobbing.

Kieran: "It's my fault. I failed him as a father and I also treated him like he wasn't important! I did this to him!"

There was a silence among those present, even the onlookers who witnessed a father crying over the death of his son. No one really knew about The Maniac as he had been a well-kept secret as a crime lord, so no one other than Avenger, Becca, and Kieran really knew what a monster he had been since escaping Arkham Asylum.

Charlotte: "Ricky..?"

Everyone's eyes were on Charlotte, the younger sister of both Avenger and Rick. She had been unconscious since being saved from Argent, but she had been resting in a nearby police cruiser. Waking up, she's come to find her mother and she's now in the one place her family wouldn't want her to be.

Kerry: "Charlotte! Let's go over here, sweetie."

Kerry tried to rush Charlotte away from the are, but she avoided her and quickly ran towards Rick. She was short, just barely seeing Rick's face.

Charlotte: "Daddy. Is Rick dead?"

Charlotte asked, her voice croaking and tears flowing down her cheek. Kieran didn't know what to say to his daughter, but his silence already told her what she needed to know. She climbed on the hood of the car and began to nudge Rick's body, hoping that he'd come back to life, all the while sobbing.

Kerry couldn't bear to watch and turned away from the scene. Avenger stepped forward toward his younger sister and once his shadow appeared over her, she turned to him.

Charlotte: "Mr Avenger… Why did he have to die?"

Avenger: "He shouldn't have. I did everything I could save him, Charlotte."

Charlotte: "I-It's not fair! Why did bad things happen to us?!"

Avenger: "Because there are bad people out there. I'm sorry I couldn't save him."

Kieran stared at Avenger sharply, but his look softened and returned to his son.

Avenger: "Charlotte. Give your father some space for now."

Charlotte nodded, still with tears in her eyes, and she allowed Avenger to pick her up and put her down. Holding her hand, he brought her over to Kerry.

Avenger: "Please take care of her."

Kerry took the hand of her daughter, looking at Avenger sternly, then to Rick's body, then back to Avenger who shook his head insistently. He knew at that point that he and Crow had no place here now.

Avenger: "… Crow. We should leave."

Crow: "… Yes."

Using their grapnel guns, Avenger and Crow left the bridge. Leaving this solemn scene…

 **Miles away from Gotham**

An armoured truck drove down the road, heading for Metropolis where a suitable prison would hold both Vandal Savage and Black Adam until they could be brought before the World Court for their crimes. The armoured prison transport had both a military escort and Green Lantern following it.

Lantern: "I hope the two of you like being behind bars, you'll be behind them for life, I can assure you."

Lantern called to both Savage and the aged Adam. In the back of the truck, Savage had two armed soldiers next to him as well as thick restraints made of metal which was connected to thick cuffs on his feet as well. Adam was lying on the metal flooring with a rag over his mouth to prevent him from speaking his magic word.

Savage remained in silence. A glare that could produce fear in whoever was even brave enough to met it's gaze. Betrayed by his own daughter and his plan to attain Godhood ruined after months of planning, Savage stared down at Black Adam with contempt.

Savage: "You waste that power you wield, Teth-Adam. If I had attain it for myself, I would have dominated this world long ago. Maybe the mercy of dying of old-age will take you before you even reach a prison cell."

Soldier: "Shut up, you lunatic!"

One of the soldiers pointed the muzzle of his gun into Savage's face, but he merely stared back, and the soldier felt himself go into cold sweats.

Everything seemed to be going smoothly…

?: "That's far enough."

One of the soldier's in the back of the truck spoke.

Soldier: "Huh?"

The mysterious soldier pulled down his helmet and revealed himself to be wearing a League of Assassin's mask.

?: "I die for the League!"

He rips the rag off of Black Adam's mouth, enabling him the power of speech once again. Even Savage realised what this meant and his face became one of fear. The soldiers tried to point their guns and shoot, but it was too late. Adam seized his opportunity.

Adam: "SHAZAM!"

Green Lantern heard it, and in a desperate attempt to keep Adam powerless, created a green light construct over the truck. But the bolt of lightning cracked through the pitch black sky and broke through the green shielding. It traveled through the armour plating on the truck and it connected with Adam. The result was a massive explosion that destroyed the truck, the military escort, and blew Green Lantern a significant distance away from scene.

In the resulting tangle of burning metal and scorched road, emerged a powered-up Black Adam, returned to his more youthful appearance and his black uniform and white cape. He looked around and saw a burned corpse of the man that enabled him to return to fill strength.

Adam: "What does Ra's al Ghul want with me?"

?: "So you're familiar with the Demon's head?"

From behind the smoke, a masked man with a long black coat and hood emerged and stood before Black Adam.

Adam: "You are not Ra's al Ghul. You are the one who impersonated Quentin Harrison."

Assassin: "Correct, Adam. The League of Assassins underwent a change of leadership with the demise of the Demon's head. I have taken over in his place."

Adam didn't appear impressed and folded his arms.

Adam: "Why did you sacrifice your man to save me? You were working with Savage."

Assassin: "Only because he offered us a deal. I can assure you that the League of Assassins had no part in the theft of the Rock of Eternity piece."

Adam: "Get to it. Why did you help me?"

Assassin: "We were hoping to negotiate…"

 **One Week Later**

It had been a full week since the death of Batman and his loss could be felt by everyone, even though news of his death hadn't been made public. As for Bruce Wayne, a cover story had been made that he had fled Gotham and was in hiding. A doctored photo of him partying with two scantily clad women turned up in the Gotham Gazette, courtesy of Red Robin, who had been searching for any clue that Batman may have survived. His belief that the Element X used along with the Ray Sphere may have transported Batman somewhere, a theory that Cyborg had debunked.

The Bat Family as well as the Justice League took the loss heavily. Batman was more than a teammate to many of the League, he was like a brother, especially to Superman.

In Metropolis, at the top of the Lexcorp building, the wealthy businessman stood in his spacious office with windows all across three of four sides. Lex Luthor sat at his desk, reading over schematics for something that appeared to be a generator which was labelled 'Red Sun'. He put it down as a shadow appeared over him from the outside, something floated in the air behind him. With a smile, Lex stood out of his seat and turned around with the poise that a businessman entering an important deal should have.

Superman was floating outside, waiting. And he wasn't pleased. His eyes were almost red with fury.

Lex always found it enjoyable to get under the Man of Steel's skin and this time was no different. He opened a window so that he could clearly speak to Superman who floated directly in front of said window and in front of Lex.

Superman: "Have you been hiding from me, Luthor?"

Luthor: "Well, unlike some people, I've actually been trying to purchase the contracts to rebuild Gotham City… If Miss Grace hadn't beat me to it."

Construction over in Gotham to repair the damage was already underway and it was being done by the now-renamed Grace Enterprises.

Superman: "Now that you've come back from trying to rebuild the city that YOU had a part in destroyed…"

Luthor: "Something that you have no proof of."

Lex quickly pointed that out.

Superman: "It was your devices that Savage used to create his barrier. Batman could tell on sight that it was your design."

Luthor: "It was. However, you may not have heard that one of my transports were attacked not long before the event. I had reported it to the police, but we now know what they were being used for. Savage must have… Stolen them."

Luthor spoke in a way that Superman didn't even need to listen to his heartbeat to tell he's lying. It was then that the business man decided to drive the nail in further.

Luthor: "When is Batman's funeral, anyway? I was hoping to…"

Superman reached out, faster than the eye could see, and picked Lex Luthor by his suit collar, finding himself floating in mid-air with the rest of Metropolis beneath him, face-to-face with an angry Superman.

Superman: "You killed my best friend, Luthor! You don't deserve to live."

Superman hissed into Lex's face, his teeth bared. Luthor, however, was amused by this latest and entirely expected course of action.

Luthor: "Will you kill me then? Release me and let me fall? Burn my skull with your Heat Vision? Crush me with your great strength? Go ahead and prove my point to the world that you're the monster from space, come to assert your role as God over humanity."

Superman growled. Luthor had a had in the plan that killed Batman and he knew it. But, unless he had proof, what could he do?

He put him back in the office. Luthor brushed himself off, still with a smug smile on his face.

Luthor: "Would you like me to help you write his eulogy?"

Luthor taunted the Man of Steel.

Superman: "This isn't over, Luthor."

A BOOM rang out as Superman sped away from the LexCorp building, leaving Lex Luthor to revel in his victory. He returned to his desk where he again looked down on the blueprint which he had brought from Emma Grace.

Luthor: "I must admit, Bruce Wayne's creativity is vast, maybe beyond my own. And his creations will win me the day."

 **Gotham**

Gotham's streets were filled with construction vehicles around the clock for the past week. All of them with the Grace Enterprises logo. Much had changed in the short time since Savage, Black Adam, and Michael Rivers had been stopped, as well as The Maniac. Emma had officially changed the name of Wayne Enterprises and changed it to her own brand. The once prominent 'W' had been changed into an 'G'.

The city had been halted to a standstill, given that the District Attorney was dead, the Assistant District Attorney had resigned, and the Mayor was dead. The only thing that had been returned to normal was that the GCPD had a new commissioner: Margret Sawyer. James Gordon had been retired and he had no intention of coming out of retirement.

Many of Gotham's citizens had migrated to the surrounding cities, but a lot still remained in Gotham now that the danger had passed and that many people's homes still stood with some damage or none at all.

Riley Rivers' law firm had survived the destruction and he was maintaining his duties as Avenger, but he was avoiding his mother. Kerry had been sending messages and phone calls that she wanted to speak to him and he knew what it was about.

 _Kerry: "You will stop this madness! First Michale, then Rick, now you?! I won't allow it!"_

That is what she will likely say. This was something that Riley wanted to avoid. How worried his mother will be every time night falls over Gotham. Every news report that appears on TV related to crime. She would be worried half to death.

He had every intention of speaking to his mother soon, but he had something to do first…

He was outside Emma Grace's office where the young woman was alone. The window had been left open and the room was bathed in darkness except from a desk lamp. Avenger knew that this was another of Emma's tricks, that she was expecting him. The woman had proven ever since he met her, that she was willing to do anything to get what she wanted.

Avenger took the bait and entered quietly through the window. He saw that Emma was going through a ledger, likely of her finances. She had brought the contracts that allowed her to repair Gotham's infrastructure, but she in turn, was being paid handsomely by the Government to do so. It was surprising that the Government hadn't just declared Gotham a No-Man's Land and just forgot about it.

Avenger: "Emma."

Emma stopped reading the ledger and smiled, looking in Avenger's direction, who approached and stood in the light of the desk lamp.

Emma: "Riley. It's about time you came. I've been expecting you for some time now. Did you know that it's rude to keep a lady waiting. You're looking well considering what you went through one week ago."

Emma, with words made of silk, made a coy smile as she stood from her seat, but Avenger took a step back. He knew all too well what happens if Emma got too close.

Emma: "Are you scared of me?"

Emma asked with some concern, but Avenger stared her down.

Avenger: "I'm just all too familiar with what happens when you get within arms reach of me."

Emma: "I'm glad you're taking notice of me."

She said dryly.

Avenger: "Are you finally happy with what you've done?"

Avenger's gaze was full of fire.

Emma: "Happy? What do you mean?"

Avenger: "Shall I explain it to you? All of this was your plan. You wanted Vandal Savage to fail in his plan. You wanted Quentin Harrison… No, you knew that my father was Quentin Harrison all along."

Emma feigned ignorance, appearing confused.

Avenger: "You were leaving breadcrumbs when it came to Vandal, even naming your businesses as an anagram, so you and I know that you wanted him to fail. I know that it was Rick who had Quinn send Harvey Dent the coin. He was struggling with his psychosis and Rick gave it a push. You had Dent replace Judge Hanson. You were hoping he'd kill Bruce Wayne."

Emma smiled a little, impressed.

Emma: "And why would I want that?"

Avenger: "With him gone, who can stop the full transition of power?"

Emma: "Quite astute. Your skills as a detective are certainly to be commended."

Emma walked towards him, her hand gliding over the desk. This time, Avenger didn't step back.

Emma: "Although it came later than expected, Bruce Wayne is now dead and gone. But, what about your father? How do you know that I knew?"

Avenger: "You developed the cream that contained the Clayface mutagen. I managed to recover the cream and a friend of mine tested it. It came from Wayne Enterprises…"

Emma: "Grace Enterprises."

Emma corrected.

Avenger: "It came from you. The cream needed a catalyst, the DNA of the person using it, otherwise it won't work. You had to of known who was using it."

Emma: "You're correct. I did know who it was and, even now, I can scarcely believe it. I was under the impression that your father died. It must have been awful to learn that such a man, at one point, was your father…"

Emma tried to reach out and brush her hand across Avenger's cheek, but her wrist was seized forcibly.

Emma: "R-Riley, you're hurting me…"

Avenger shoved Emma against the window, maintaining a grip on both her wrists, the same fury as before intensified into a hateful glare.

Avenger: "I also had a brother. His name was Rick Troy, but you knew that right? He made mistakes, but who doesn't? But, you… You stoked his insanity, made him worse, turned him into a killer. You are responsible for his death."

He snarled at her, teeth bared, but Emma defiantly stared back at Avenger.

Emma: "I never made him do anything. I provided comfort for him when he was at his darkest hour. After he inadvertently freed The Joker from Arkham Asylum, he almost lost himself. But, I gave him what he needed: companionship and love. Something his family never gave him."

Emma made a horrible smile, having turned the blame back on Avenger and his family. He had never visited Rick in Arkham, something that he deeply regretted. Maybe if he had made more effort, he wouldn't have become The Maniac.

Avenger: "Maybe I did screw up. But, you… He was nothing more than a tool to be used. A pawn in your scheme to take over Wayne Enterprises and turn it into a nightmare."

Emma: "A nightmare that is repairing this city."

Emma said offhandedly.

Avenger: "What about when you fix Gotham up? What then? You won't stop there. You still have your criminal connections and won't stop with Gotham."

Emma smirked back at Avenger.

Emma: "And who's going to stop me? Batman is gone and his family is in shambles. Are you really going to become an obstacle, Mr Rivers?"

Avenger: "I will. And you're going to deal with it."

Emma: "Oh? What's stopping me from revealing your identity and eliminating you as a threat?"

Avenger: "Simple: I have definite evidence of what you did to Mayor Hady. That you and Rick held him hostage in City Hall. He left behind written proof that it was you."

Emma: "He did, did he?"

Emma mused, her eyebrows frowning. Being connected to something like that could be problematic for her, even if she avoids prison, she could lose her position as Chief Executive Officer.

Emma: "So what do you want?"

Avenger released Emma from the window and she rubbed her wrists before folding her arms.

Avenger: "A truce."

Emma: "You keep my secret, I keep yours?"

Emma asked intrigued while Avenger nodded.

Avenger: "Also, you behave. If I even suspect that you are doing anything in my city, I will shut you down."

Emma made a light giggle, leaning against the desk.

Emma: "I don't understand why we can't be allies, Mr Rivers. Your skills in the legal department as well as your… Other unique talents along with my business, we could do great things together."

Avenger turned from Emma and towards the window.

Avenger: "And I explained to you, quite a few times, why that isn't going to happen. Rest assured, I will find a way to drag you back into prison."

Emma chuckled, her hand over her mouth.

Emma: "Darling, I would love to see you try. I've worked hard for what I have now and I wouldn't dare relinquish it so easily. If you insist on becoming my enemy, then I will end you."

Avenger: "And so, you show your true colours, Miss Grace."

With that, Avenger left through the window and landed on the Sky Cycle that levitated in front of the office. He gave her one final look before zooming off into the distance, Emma waving as he left.

Emma: "We would have been quite the pairing, Riley Rivers. But, I'm tired of taking no for an answer."

 **Home of Riley and Kerry Rivers**

Kerry Rivers has had what may have the worst week of her life. Since learning the truth behind her husband, Michael Rivers, and the revelation that her son, Riley, had been patrolling the streets as Avenger, as well as Rick's death, had taken a substantial effect on her.

She had been home for the past week, drinking, and looking at her phone. Every night that has come over the city, she knew that Riley has been taking to the streets in his black costume and that was when she drank the most. She was waiting for the news that her second son would be found dead in an alley somewhere…

Kerry looked at her phone and saw that her abundant messages to Riley's phone hadn't been answered at all.

Kerry: "Answer me, damn it!"

Kerry threw her phone as hard as she could, it being sent through the air and against a wall, leaving a visible dent. She took another gulp of alcohol and sighed heavily, hunching over in her chair. She didn't want the possibility that she'd lose anymore family, especially her youngest son…

Riley: "Mother."

Kerry sat up and saw that Riley was standing in the doorway of the living room, he came in, looking around. The place was a mess, empty cans everywhere, and plastic bags.

Riley: "You've really let the cleaning up go, haven't you?"

Riley joked as he began to clean up, placing the cans into the plastic bags.

Kerry: "Riley!"

Kerry raised her voice, causing Riley to stop abruptly.

Riley: "… I know you want to talk about what happened a week Kieran and Charlotte here?"

Kerry: "No. They're staying over in Metropolis for a couple of weeks. They need some time away."

Riley: "That's good."

There was a tense silence between the two. Neither knew what they were going to say to the other. Nevertheless, it was Kerry that spoke first.

Kerry: "Why didn't you tell me? About Michael? About you?"

Riley pointed all around him, the mess that was caused, and then to Kerry herself.

Riley: "I knew that this would be your reaction. I didn't tell you about dad, because I knew how much you loved him and how much it broke your heart for him to go. I wanted you to at least have happy memories of him, instead of realising that he was actually an assassin all along."

Kerry: "But, the man I loved was nothing but a lie! I deserved to know the truth, Riley!"

Riley: "I know. I'm sorry."

Kerry leaned back in her chair, trying to relax, but it was difficult doing so when she had a whirlpool of emotions swirling in her head.

Kerry: "So, tell me: what exactly did Michael want with you? Something about leading the organisation that he's a part of."

Riley: "He wants me to lead the League of Assassins. A environmental organisation created to save the world by killing off it's populace. Dad trained with them in the years between his career in Chicago and meeting you."

Kerry: "Then why did he look so much younger? It was him, I'm sure it was, but he was so young."

Riley: "They have access to something called the Lazarus Pit. It's like a corrupted fountain of youth. Dad used it to keep himself alive after he was shot by Jack Marco, a corrupt cop working for a mob boss. In fact, it was that event that caused me to become Avenger."

Kerry: "And that's what I want to talk about. Why are you running around, in a costume, trying to be like Batman or something? You are a LAWYER, Riley! Not a vigilante!"

Kerry emphasised her words as she spoke.

Riley: "I felt like… With dad gone, someone had to take his place. As Riley Rivers, I could defend the innocent from the courts, as Avenger, I can punish the guilty."

Kerry: "Are you listening to yourself?! You're crazy and you're gonna get yourself killed! I can't take it! Rick's dead, my husband is an assassin… All it will take is some psycho to rip off your mask and Charlotte could be next. Heck, we were attacked by that sicko in the golden mask!"

Kerry was angrier than Riley had ever since her before. She had gotten out of her chair and advanced on Riley who was still crouched on the ground by the bag full of empty cans. Once she stood over him, she knelt down next to him.

Kerry: "Please. Stop."

Riley shook his head.

Riley: "I can't. The city needs Avenger still."

Kerry: "Why?! Why should you risk your life?!"

Riley: "Batman's gone."

Riley's words evoked a stunned silence from Kerry. Her face looked at him incredulously while she stammered, trying to come up with something to say, but Riley beat her to it.

Riley: "He died in the explosion above the city. I'm sure you saw it from the Gotham Bridge. He gave his life to save the city, but that doesn't mean the city will remain safe. Someone had to keep it safe in Batman's place."

Kerry stood up and walked over to the wall, leaning against the wall.

Kerry: "So that means that you're taking Batman's place? Do you know how stupid you sound?! What? You gonna play superhero with the rest of the crazies? Maybe you can become Superman's sidekick and save the world…"

Riley stood up from the ground.

Riley: "Don't be facetious, Mom. There are still criminals out there that will take advantage of Gotham in this state and dad is still out there. I can't just stop here and it will end just like that. I have to do this."

Kerry didn't even look back at Riley. She merely rested her head on her arm while leaning on the wall.

Kerry: "Then leave."

Riley "W-What?"

Kerry: "If you're going to do this and I can't do a thing to stop you, then I won't let you stay here. I can't watch while you kill yourself. I want you to pack your stuff and leave."

Riley could see what Kerry was trying to do. She was trying to make him stop being Avenger by threatening to kick her out, she wouldn't do something like this, even to Rick. But, Riley knew that staying here now that she knew the truth was going to be too difficult for both of them.

Riley: "… Okay."

After a few moments of silence, Riley said that and left the living room. Kerry spun around and watched him leave, shocked. She ran after him and found him upstairs in his room, packing clothing and documents into a suitcase.

Kerry: "Riley! You can't be serious! You can't just…"

Riley: "I understand. You want me to give this up, but I can't. Not yet. And I can't expect you to let me stay here if I'm gonna worry you every night."

Kerry: "If you leave… I… You can't leave me alone."

Kerry pleaded with Riley which caused him to stop packing. His back was turned to Kerry, so she couldn't see that he was struggling. Struggling to force himself to leave.

It was for her own protection.

Kerry: "I can't afford to lose you."

Riley: "Mum, you've done your best to raise me and you will always be my mother. But, I have to do this. Charlotte will need her mother now, especially after what happened."

Kerry: "But… Where will you go?"

Riley: "My law building doubles as a spare place. If you need me, just call or come over."

Kerry: "Will you actually answer your phone?"

Kerry joked, even though it was a whimper at best. Riley forced a smile and turned around quickly hugging her tightly. She, stunned at first, quickly wrapped her arms around him as though she would never let go.

Riley: "I'll try. I may have to get you a new phone."

Kerry chuckled through her whimpers.

Kerry: "Do you really have to go? Why can't someone else do this stupid night job?"

Riley: "I'm too involved already. Besides, I'm not alone. I have some friends that will help me out."

Kerry: "More costumed teenagers with attitudes?"

Riley made a chuckle this time.

Riley: "Something like that."

Not long after, Kerry was waving while Riley attached his suitcase to the back of his bike, finally realising what had become of the 'stolen' bike, but she could ignore this.

Riley took one final look back, mounted his bike, and rode off into the night.

 **The Next Day: Rivers' Attorney at Law**

That very next day, Riley did what he usually did. Got up, put on his suit, and went to work… Only he didn't have to leave the building he was in, however, only insurance cases mainly came to his door. In a city like Gotham, one that is labelled a high-risk zone, insurance is high enough and hard to come by.

After a dozen clients and three times that in phone calls and a mountain of papers to go through, a new person knocked on the office door.

Riley: "Come in."

The door opened and an aged man in a suit with the most elegant poise. He wore a hat over his head and was carrying a package of some sort.

Alfred: "Master Rivers."

It was Alfred Pennyworth. And by the looks of him, he wasn't here for small talk. He shut the door behind him, took off his hat, and came over to Riley's desk.

Alfred: "I apologise for paying a visit during your work day, but I had to talk to you in person."

Riley: "About Mr Wayne. How are the rest of the Family?"

Alfred: "Dreadful. Master Damian… He's left. Jason too. Master Dick had to return to Blüdhaven, now that the press has other priorities. The only one that I'll been talking to is Master Tim. He's been investigating in Emma Grace. He hates the fact that witch got away with the company."

Riley: "Me and him both, Mr Pennyworth. But, that isn't what you came here to talk about, isn't it?"

Alfred nodded.

Alfred: "Has the press come to speak to you yet, or more specifically, Miss Vale?"

Riley: "Victoria Vale? I haven't seen her for a while, not since Lauren left for National City. Why her specifically?"

Alfred: "Because unlike the usual tycoons in the press, she pays attention to the finer details. Although only you, me, and Mr Troy know about what happened in the courtroom, she will notice that Jeremiah Arkham has been gone for the past week and will investigate it further rather than assume that he died in the riots with the rest of the city."

Riley raised his eyebrows, staring at Alfred, disbelievingly.

Riley: "Are you asking me to hide the fact that Mr Wayne killed Jeremiah Arkham?"

Alfred: "… Yes."

Alfred looked at Riley apologetically, knowing that this was a lot to ask.

Alfred: "I know how you feel when it comes to this entire situation. But, Master Bruce has given much for this city, more than anyone knows. I've had to watch as it happened for all these years and now he's gone."

Riley took a heavy sigh.

Riley: "Mr Pennyworth, with all due respect, I'm tired of lying for Bruce Wayne. I already did that when I tried to keep him from Arkham Asylum. Even though he was guilty of the crimes he was being accused of and many more. The man may have protected Gotham, but all he did was maintain a status quo, and force his will not just onto others, but the entire city. And he crossed the line when he snapped Arkham's neck."

Riley stated sharply. However Alfred didn't back down. His face appeared pale, but he gave a frown as he spoke next.

Alfred: "Listen to me, Mr Rivers. I'll admit that Master Bruce wasn't perfect, no man is, but he gave everything for this city."

Alfred calmed himself and sat back in his chair. He stared at Riley softly and spoke as such.

Alfred: "Riley. Please. I implore you. Do you really want to destroy Bruce's final efforts and demonise him? Let the people remember the hero he was, not whatever foul deeds he committed."

With that, Alfred got up from his seat. He placed the package he was carrying onto the desk in front of Riley, and put his hat back on.

Alfred: "Miss Gordon sent you this. Said that you would know what to do with it."

He then left the office, not waiting to hear a response.

It left Riley alone with his thoughts. If he did reveal what Batman did in the courthouse, would that be the right thing to do? He did kill someone. He'd be covering up a murderer, but the people would remember the hero.

At the end of the day, it was his decision to make. Kieran wouldn't say a word against Bruce Wayne after hearing his reasoning behind killing who he thought to be The Joker. The consequences could damn the legacy of the Bat and it's ability to inspire hope in Gotham…

Deciding to leave the subject for later, his interest became piqued when he saw the package that laid before him on the desk. Alfred told him that it had been from Barbara Gordon and the package was addressed to Riley directly. He began to deftly unwrap the package and then open the box…

Riley gasped when he saw the contents of the box, but at almost the exact same moment, his phone rang. He quickly pulled out his phone which almost slipped out of his hand, but he kept ahold of it and answered the call.

Riley: "Hello?"

Harper: "Hey, R."

Riley: "Harper? I haven't heard from you or Cullen all week. How are you two?"

Cullen & Stephanie: "We're all fine, Riley!"

He heard both Cullen Row and Stephanie Brown shout over the phone, he assumed correctly that he was on speakerphone. For some strange reason, they seemed to be a little more chipper than he expected them to be, considering the events of last week. Did something happen?

Riley: "Cullen. Stephanie. Glad you're both doing well. I would have thought Steph would be in Blüdhaven with Ms Brown though."

Stephanie: "Our house wasn't damaged that much, so Mom's still in town. College exams have been postponed, so I guess there's that. Other than hanging out with Tim, I've been hanging out here."

Riley: "I heard that Tim's been busy."

Stephanie hesitated a little before talking.

Stephanie: "You could say that."

Knowing that Stephanie is the closest person, outside the immediate Bat Family, to Tim Drake, the fact that he's probably in mourning must be difficult for her too. So he wanted to get away from that subject.

Riley: "What about Cassandra?"

Cassandra: "Here."

There was something about the way Cassandra spoke which told Riley that something was bothering her. He hadn't spoken to her since last week and she had seen Riley during what was one of his darkest moments, maybe it had something to do with that, or something else entirely.

Riley: "Cassandra, do you mind meeting me in the alleyway behind the theatre tomorrow night? I have something I need to talk to you about… Privately. Come in street clothes too."

Cassandra, on the other end of the call, looked confused. Did she do something? Harper didn't read the atmosphere however and saw an opportunity for teasing.

Harper: "Oooh. A private meeting? Don't go getting any ideas, Riley."

Riley: "I won't. Could I ask you and Stephanie to find someone for me? Lucas Fox."

Stephanie: "Why? Has he done something?"

Riley: "No, but we've made an acquaintance before. Once he sees you, he'll know you."

Harper: "I guess…"

Harper was unsure. She couldn't think of a Lucas Fox, she did watch a MMA fight that featured him, but when has she ever met him?

Riley: "Once you have him, you'll know where to bring him. He'll be more than willing to come, I'm sure."

Stephanie: "You're making this sound rather sketchy, you know?"

Riley: "Sorry, Stephanie, I have to go. See you tomorrow night."

With that, Riley hung up the phone. He was planning something, but he wanted to get everyone together first…

He stared at the package that was in front of him. While he did have something in mind for it's shocking contents, he had another mysterious letter from Bruce Wayne. The letter with the symbol of the Bat that was to be opened when the time was right.

Now is a good a time as any.

Taking the letter out from his desk drawer, he looked at the letter carefully, considering it's contents. What would Batman give him that needed to be opened at a certain time?

Breaking the seal of the Bat, he took out the letter from the envelope, and unfolded the worn paper inside.

 _Dear Riley Rivers_

 _If you have chosen or are able to read this, then we were able to protect Gotham, but for any reason, I am no longer able to. Either I am rotting away in Arkham Asylum or I am dead. In spite of this, Gotham must continue to have a protecter, a guardian to watch over it, and you are the only person I know that will continue my mission. I shouldn't allow it, but we no longer have a choice. Dick will have Blüdhaven, Jason won't be able to commit to my code and rules, Tim would be my next choice, but he may not have the will to do what needs to be done every night, and Damian is only a child._

 _I know that you and I have our differences. I did not wish for you to become what you've become, when you could be more as a lawyer, but you are my last hope._

 _As a lawyer, you are aware of the concept of a Will. I place my will in your hands…_

 _I place Gotham in your hands. I hope that you truly realise your dream of a city that no longer needs Batman._

 _Yours sincerely._

 _Bruce Wayne._

So Bruce did know that this may have been the last time he could have been Batman. Riley had to admit that he did plan for everything. Inside the envelope, there was a second piece of paper. The Will that Bruce spoke of in his letter.

He read the Will with bated breath. After he did, he closed the paper and placed back into the draw, locking it. It was something he had to keep safe at all costs. The Will had been addressed to all the Bat Family members, but his name was also on it.

Batman had left something for him too…

 _Alley next to Theatre (Centre and Bold)_

The next night, Riley was waiting in the alley next to the theatre like he said, waiting for Cassandra Cain, who turned up not long after. She was wearing a dark grey hoodie and tracksuit bottoms and sneakers. She appeared to be a little uncomfortable, wandering around in street clothes.

Riley: "Hey, Cassandra. Find your way here okay?"

Cassandra nodded. She pointed to a briefcase in his hand, it was a different colour to what he usually carried, this one being black while the other one was silver.

Riley: "Oh, this? I'll tell you about it later."

Cassandra: "Are we… Undercover?"

Riley: "Not exactly."

Riley reached into his pocket and pulled out two tickets. They were for the theatre show next to them.

Riley: "I promised I'd take you to see the ballet, didn't I? There's a show tonight, so I wondered if you were interested?"

Cassandra stared at the tickets, initially shocked, but she soon made a beaming smile. She nodded in response.

Riley: "Let's go in then."

Both Riley and Cassandra entered the theatre show and took their seats. From the show's beginning to it's conclusion, Cassandra watched, almost mesmerised, by the grace shown by the dancers. A girl who can read body language, learning something beautiful, something that could be graceful rather than violent, like the language she was more used to. She enjoyed every second of it and Riley couldn't be more happier for her.

After the show, they changed into their costumes and took to the rooftops of Gotham, Crow mimicking the ballet movements that she had just seen. Avenger followed close behind, still carrying the black briefcase.

Avenger: "I can see that you enjoyed the show. I actually found it more interesting myself, strangely enough."

Crow turned on her heel and nodded before twirling around and continuing her dance. Avenger sat down on the edge of the rooftop, placing the briefcase down. After a few moments, Crow stopped dancing and she went up to him, tilting her head to show her confusion.

Avenger: "You know that I didn't bring you here just to watch ballet, right?"

Crow nodded. Avenger stood up and looked directly at her.

Avenger: "I don't want you to be Crow anymore."

The sudden news came as a shock to Crow, who removed her mask and stared at Avenger apologetically, wondering if she had done something wrong. Her eyes then cast downwards as she was dealing with what she had been told, but Avenger approached her and, placing his hands on her shoulders, shook his head as though she was mistaken.

Avenger: "You didn't do anything wrong. I just…"

Avenger removed his palms from Cassandra's shoulders and his expression became serious.

Avenger: "Cassandra. Do you really want to do this? Fight crime?"

Cassandra nodded vigorously.

Cassandra: "Yes! I… I…"

The words struggled to come from her voice. She didn't want to stop fighting alongside her friends, not after how she lived among the League. Forced to kill at the age of eight and then being drugged for so long by her own father to keep her as Ra's al Ghul's bodyguard. Trained with cruelty from his father and deprived of human contact to become an assassin. She finally found purpose in what she did as Crow, saving people and keeping evil people like her father behind. She loved having friends in Stephanie Brown, Harper Row, and Riley Rivers. As much as she disliked it, even school was helping her marginally with her speech, and she liked her apartment.

Cassandra: "I want to continue!"

Avenger made a bitter smile. He knew that Crow would say that, but at the same time, he was proud to fight alongside her.

Avenger: "Just so you know, I wasn't planning on forcing you to stop."

Cassandra again tilted her head in confusion, her unmasked face wanting explanation. In response, he picked up the case again and held it at his side.

Avenger: "I brought you here, because I want you to stop being Crow, but not so you can stop doing what you're doing, but because I need you to be someone else. Even with Batman gone, I intend on protecting Gotham as long as I can until I finally realise a city that doesn't need people to wear costumes and stop psychos and evil men and women. But, we need to inspire hope to the people and there is one symbol which inspires that hope. There must be a Bat out there, and as it turns out…"

Avenger held the briefcase up in front of Cassandra.

Avenger: "There's a position available."

The briefcase clicks open and Cassandra looks inside. Immediately, she couldn't believe the sight in front of her. The symbol of a Bat with an outline of yellow-rimmed black bat logo fixed to cloth laid directly before her. She looked at Avenger who nodded back at her while putting down the briefcase. She grips the cloth and pulls it out of the briefcase and a full-body outfit that was her size unrolled in front of her.

Avenger: "The previous Batgirl sent this to me. Apparently, her father discovered her secret and she's been forced into retirement. She sent this to me because I may have someone in mind to take the mantle of Batgirl… If you're interested, Cassandra."

She felt the happiest she ever felt in her life, to be trusted with and be a part of something that meant so much…

Overwhelmed with excitement, Cassandra lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Avenger's neck, and in the blink of an eye, kissed him. It happened so quickly that Avenger couldn't react. He was frozen to the spot. Just as soon as she did so, she broke contact with him and ran behind a nearby rooftop escape to change.

Avenger rubbed his lips, questioning if Crow really did that or not. He thought that Cassandra didn't fully understand what she was doing and was overexcited, but the fact she did that astonished him to the point that, for a moment, all he could think about was the sensation on his lips literally seconds ago. It felt… Nice regardless. But, where had she found out about kissing and why did she do it to him? It was a question that Avenger felt too awkward to consider, especially now.

Deciding to forget about it, Avenger waited for Cassandra to change out of her current costume and into her new one. It didn't take long when she finally stepped out, her fully black uniform with the yellow-rimmed black logo on the chest, full face cowl, and black flowing cape revealed in the moonlight.

Avenger stepped forward and held out his hand, Cassandra held out hers, and they both shook hands.

Avenger: "Welcome to the family, Batgirl."

Not too long after, Bluebird, Spoiler, and Batwing all arrived at a rooftop which Avenger and the newly-appointed Batgirl were waiting for them. After Spoiler was calmed down after she was freaking out over Batgirl's new costume, Avenger gathered everyone in front of him.

Avenger: "I want you all to listen to me and listen very carefully: Batman is gone. You all witnessed it and realise it. It won't be long before Gotham's criminal element fully realise that he won't be able to stop them anymore. So now, it's up to us to keep this city safe in his absence. If any of you wish to back out, please do so now, because I will not lie to you here. This will not be a game. This will be life and death and you need to give it your all and more, or you will die."

Everyone remained silent, but no one left.

?: "Spoke just like him."

Everyone's eyes looked towards the side and Red Robin was standing there.

Spoiler: "Tim!"

Spoiler ran up to Red Robin and practically dived into his arms. He stared at her through half-lidded eyes and he sighed heavily.

Red Robin: "So much for secret identities, Stephanie."

Red Robin murmured as he returned Spoiler's hug.

?: "Don't forget about me, either."

A familiar voice entered the ears of everyone's communication devices. A familiar voice.

Batwing: "Woah! How did you hack into my suit?! And who are you anyway?"

Batwing exclaimed as he was trying to find out who managed to hack into his communicator, but on his HUD, appeared a green doll-like face.

Avenger: "Miss Gordon?"

Avenger covertly whispered into his communicator inside his mask, but she quiets him quickly.

Barbara: "Don't call me that. Call me Oracle."

Avenger: "Oracle? I thought you were done with crimefighting."

Oracle: "Done with being Batgirl, but not with crimefighting. There are ways I can help without putting on a costume. No one can find information and keep you up to date with crime in Gotham or any part of the world than me."

Avenger appeared impressed and nodded.

Avenger: "That's good. We'll need everything we can get."

Batgirl, Bluebird, Spoiler, Red Robin, and Batwing all gathered in front of Avenger. Oracle being linked up with everyone's communicator. The team had been gathered and they had a city to protect.

Avenger: "Okay, team. It's time to get to work."

And so, although a great hero had passed on, a new team of heroes had rose up to become Gotham's Guardians.

However, in a undisclosed location, in an endless desert with sands so red that it would mistaken for fire, a black cowl and cape rested next to a trail of footprints that travelled endlessly across the sands…

 **Eternal END**


End file.
